Forever
by Keono
Summary: Sequel to Eien. Eien is learning how to deal with living with his Father, but he still wants to know who his Mum really was. He wants to know who his Father is and how he will get on with life. But will he like the results from his actions? And can he handle the strange events that will happen in the future? THERE WILL BE SASODEI. Slight hiatus.
1. Currently

**... Hi. Still in progress so it'll be updated when I feel like it.**

_"Hurry up, Mum!" A small redheaded boy jumped on his Mum's bed as she entered the room. She was slightly taller than other women her own age, but the boy just thought it was because she was just as strong._

_"One moment, Eien, un," The woman sighed and ran a hand through her long blond hair, obviously tired._

_The boy, now known as Eien, frowned and stopped jumping. "Are you sleepy, Mum?" The three year old asked. _

_The Mother looked up and gave her son a small smile. "Just a little. Did you have fun with Hinata, un?" She asked as she went to the bedside to retrieve a small illustrated book. _

_Eien gave a small nod. "Yes, but if you're tired we can go to bed." He sat down on the bed and began to climb under the covers._

_The blond sighed. "No, I said I'd read you this book tonight and I'm going to do that. Besides," She smiled, "You aren't even ready for bed yet, un." Sitting on the bed, she pulled her son close to her body so he could see the pictures better. _

_The redhead just smiled giddily. His Mum opened the first page and began to read... "In a land far, far away there was a poor farmer and his farm, un. He had one cow, goat, horse, dog, duck, chicken and cat." The picture showed a man with all of his animals and a sunny day with a red barn in the background, but the man was obviously said. "The farmer wanted nothing more than to have all the money in the world, and to have everyone be his friend."_

_The blond turned the page. "But he has animals. Why does he want more friends, Mum?" Eien looked up at his parent expecting an easy answer._

_"Well... It'd be hard for you to understand, Eien. Sometimes animals aren't enough for some people. Like how you have Hinata and I. You don't get lonely do you?" _

_The boy shook his head._

_"Exactly." She smiled and continued. "Now the farmer went into town one day and found he could not pay for any food that day-"_

Knock! Knock!

_The blond frowned and closed the book. "Stay in here, Eien." She quickly left the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Eien did as he was told and stayed in the bedroom but he went to the door kept his ear by it. _"I told you to leave me alone, un," _He heard his Mum say in her stern voice._

"What's a simple visit, Miss Deidara? It doesn't seem like you are doing anything in the first place." _The voice was obviously of a man and Eien wondered who. His Mum never had any male friends she talked about._

"I am doing something and I would like it if you left, un." _This time the blond didn't sound as confident._

"You cannot order the Duke to leave, Deidara. I can do as I please."

"Then please leave!" _Eien heard the front door slam and he heard his Mum's hurried footsteps. He jumped from the door as she opened it but she had changed. Instead her face seemed more tired and laced with pain and ever stranger, her left eye was covered in a bandage with something red sliding from beneath the wrapping._

_"Mum?" Eien asked confused. __The blond seemed to look right through him as she coughed up some red liquid and fell backward. "Mum!" He ran to his Mum's side as something dark crimson began showing up on her dress, right above her stomach. He gave a whimper and a few tears ran down his cheeks. Again, he tried, "Mum?"_

_And the blond was now able to see her son. She gave a small smile, her blue eyes also tearing up. "I love you..."_

Eien gasped as he awoke from his nightmare. He sat up in his current bed, trying to catch his breath. The seven year old gave a small heave before falling to the ground to vomit in the bucket beside his bed.

A set of footsteps were heard and the bedroom door opened to reveal a man with bright red hair and concerned brown eyes. "Again?" He asked as he quickly went to his son's side.

The redhead just nodded once he was done vomiting.

"I'm beginning to think keeping you here is bad for you."

Eien shook his head and the older redhead sighed.

"Well, the least we can do now is get you clean up."

Eien didn't reply but let his father picked him up and place him on his bed. He had been so tired lately that he could barely move at times. His father had told him that his health was bad and that it would get better soon. The older male left only to return with a bucket of water and a rag; he sat down on a stool by his bed so he could get a better angle.

"Sit up," He commanded and Eien did just that, now able to get some of his strength back. His father took off his shirt and got the rag before wetting it in the bucket. He began to clean his son of all the sweat he had from his nightmare and Eien was thankful. It was like he was washing away the pain as well. That's when he realized he was _literally _washing away the pain.

He could see the light red glow from his father's hand and he could also feel it seeping into his skin. Eien was getting sick more and more often and to help soothe him of the pain, his father would use his "powers" to help.

Eien didn't really understand how it was possible, all he knew was that his father was a very powerful man.

"There, now if you feel bad again just call for me, alright?" The man asked as he stood up, picking up the bucket and rag. Eien nodded and lied back down in bed, not even bothering to put his shirt back on. "Do you need help falling asleep?" The younger redhead gave a tired nod, feeling too exhausted to fall into unconsciousness. He saw his father give a small sigh before placing his palm right above his forehead. "Good night." And Eien passed out.

-Morning-

Eien woke up with no dreams from the second time he fell asleep. He could hear some birds chirping by his window and frowned. He and his father were currently in a different village then the one he grew up in. This one was actually in a whole different country.

The redhead sat up slowly and found his sleeping shirt on the floor. He picked it up and slipped it on before heading out into the kitchen. "F-Father," He whispered as he saw the man sitting at the table with a paper in his hand.

The man looked up to see his son and he gave him a welcoming smile. "Yes, Eien?" He gestured for the seven year old to sit at the table and he did, but the farthest chair away from him.

Over the year Eien had warmed up to his Father yes, but something was always off. Everything just happened so quickly. His Mum died and his father was back in his life. He didn't like the man at first but he had to make due for he had no one else. He only showed kindness to him but Eien saw it almost as a façade. His Mum had died a year ago and it was almost like he wanted to protect him.

Eien looked down, avoiding his father's questioning look. "Are we going to go back to... the safe place again?" He asked somewhat hopeful.

The man sighed and nodded. "Yes in a year. We cannot stay there for long right now, but we will go back soon."

Eien nodded and sneezed. His Father sighed. "I don't know why you're getting so sick."

The small redhead frowned. "I got sick a lot before. It doesn't seem like much."

"Yes well being so sick that you can't even move is nothing normal, Eien." The man sighed. "I'm going to make breakfast then we're going to work." Eien nodded and sat at the table as his Father went to fetching some food. Eien always went to work with his Father.

Ever since they were run out of their other village, his Father didn't feel safe leaving Eien alone so he took him where ever he went. For breakfast Eien had two slices of bread with some cheese. He couldn't always have certain food because he ended up throwing it up. After they had eaten, they got ready to leave.

The new village that Eien lived in was very populated. It helped them blend in but news had spread like wild fire that a small village had gone into a rampage and killed something; there was also news about it being the work of the devil. No one had been able to send any pictures from his old home but his Father still took precautions. They both wore hats to cover their red hair but they couldn't do much more.

As they left their tiny house, Eien took his Father's hand as leverage. At times he was too exhausted to walk and he had to be carried to work. He honestly never remembered being like this before but he supposed that he was just weak.

When they finally arrived at work, the little redhead sighed. His father was a carpenter and all Eien had to do was sit around. Sure it was boring but he got to see the man do all different kinds of things. People would walk up to him, pay him and in a day or so they'll have a chair, or chest; though all of his current projects were all houses which took longer to build.

"Hello, Sasori," His latest employer greeted. Sasori just nodded his head in acknowledgment and continued to work. Eien sat down in a chair, keeping his head down. His Father was in charge of everything. He hired workers and told them what to do and expected them to know how to do it. He was a master builder and everyone knew it.

"Why, hello there, Sasori~" Eien looked up to see the employers wife walking up to his Father and he scowled at her. He saw the way women looked at his Father and it made him sick. He almost always expected him to give in and flirt with the women but he never did.

Sasori nodded his head and the woman pouted. She brushed her blond curls off of his shoulder and smiled sweetly at the man.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come inside for a glass of ale. It's awfully hot and you shouldn't be working out here." She straightened her dress slightly, showing off her large bust.

"I am fine, thank you, Madam Mika." Sasori took a tool out of his personal box and looked at a block of stone in front of him, wondering which way to approach it.

"But it's so hot! Aren't you a little tired? Besides, you have all these men working."

Sasori sighed and looked down at the women. "Well, they have their own break time. If you want to help out so badly, you can let my son rest inside." Eien looked up when he saw his father mention him. He saw the woman's smile falter and he shrunk down in seat. "Would you like that, Eien?"

The little boy nodded, wanting to get out of the unbearable weather. Mika set her lip in a thin line. "I'm sorry but I remembered that I have chores to do. Good bye," She said, leaving in a huff.

Sasori sighed, picked up his chisel and hammer before getting to work. He wasn't the best sculpture around but he could make do. He was currently making some decorations for the house he was building which was much more exciting than actually building the house.

"Father?"

Sasori looked up from his work to see his son looking tired and sweaty. "Yes, Eien?" He asked, as he put down his tools.

"Can I go in the shade?"

The redhead nodded. "Of course. Would you like me to move your chair?"

In any other instance Eien would have declined, saying he could do it himself but just the thought of it made him feel terrible. Instead, he nodded and got off his chair, his Father then picking it up easily and moving it under a large tree. Eien sat down in the chair and pulled his knees to his chest.

"If you need anything else just ask, alright?" Eien nodded and Sasori frowned before leaving.

-Evening-

"Oh, but I insist that you come in for some wine! You've been working hard all day."

Sasori sighed, "Fine, but this is the only time."

"Of certainly!" The blond woman just giggled and motioned for Sasori to enter her current house.

"One moment, I just have to get my son." Sasori went back to the tree with the woman calling for him back at the house. He found Eien sleeping on the grass by his chair. Giving another sigh, Sasori picked up the boy who didn't stir in his sleep. He walked back to the house and the woman just looked at the little redhead as if he were a stray dog. "We should be heading back now."

"B-but-"

"Share some wine with your husband, if not." Sasori shifted Eien so he was in one arm with his head resting against his shoulder. He picked up his tool box with her free hand and headed off towards home.

This had been the normal routine ever since they had moved to the village known as Iwa. Get up, take care of Eien, go to work, go home, take care of Eien, go to bed. It was boring to Sasori but what else was there to do? It was awkward most of the time. He knew nothing about his son who despised him and his son knew nothing about him, just that he was gone for the majority of his life.

There was one thing Sasori could do but he knew it was wrong. He could go back to the Underworld and go through his deceased lover's memories. He could see Eien grow up and see what he was like, but Sasori almost didn't want to. He would have to see what Deidara had gone through when he was gone and Sasori knew the guilt would consume him. But it meant he would get to know his son better. He still hadn't made his decision but he was going to be spending five years in the Underworld soon and he planned on doing it then if he was going to.

When Sasori got to the front door of his house he put down his tool box and unlocked the door before opening it. Picking up his toolbox, he set it inside and closed to the door. He went to Eien's bedroom and set the sleeping boy down onto his bed. Sasori changed him into his nights clothes before tucking him in, leaving after he closed the door. We went into his own bedroom and got into his bed.

He would be lying if he said he didn't miss Deidara. At times the blond was a pain to be around but other times Sasori had to be around him from going insane, though the blond got what he wanted. He was in an eternal rest and Sasori respected his wishes by keeping him that way.

**Review? **


	2. Why not?

**I hope you enjoy! **

Eien looked down at the cat in his lap and continued to pet it softly. His father had to go out to get some groceries and he said it wouldn't take that long so he could stay home. The younger redhead liked to sit outside where they had a small area for a garden but nothing was there expect for the weeds. Sometimes a cat would come around and he had bribed it with treats before, so it knew him well enough to know it was going to get fed. The cat was jet black with amber colored eyes and Eien thought it was nice.

It was rather large for being a stray and it weighed heavily in his lap but he didn't mind. It was nice to have a friend. His eyes began to water and he frowned. He remembered the old story book his Mum would read to him. That farmer was so lonely and all he had was his animals. Eien thought it would be nice to have that many animals; it meant more friends.

"Eien," He heard his father call from the front door of the house. The stray poked it's head up before running off. Eien frowned. Even the cat didn't like his father. The door opened and he looked up to see Sasori. "How do you feel?"

Eien just sighed. "Better than before." He brought his knees up and crossed his arms over them as he stared at the other houses.

"Is something wrong?" Sasori asked and Eien tried to repress his anger.

"You act like it never happened..." He whispered, he head down.

"Eien-"

"You act like she was never here!" Eien stood up and looked at his father with wild, teary eyes. "The moment you came back, she died!" He glared at his Father trying to keep his voice from cracking. "You were never here for us and you come back and expect everything to be okay," He accused, his voice breaking at the end. He looked at the man in disbelief. "But it doesn't matter anymore because she's dead, and I'm too young to do anything else but to _stay _here with you."

Eien expected his Father to look ashamed but he didn't. Pity was written all over his face and he hated it. "If I had a choice I would've stayed, believe me. But I couldn't," He paused. "I know that you're angry but I can do nothing about the past-"

"You could've saved her!"

"No I couldn't!" Eien flinched as his Father's eyes turned bright red and he could almost feel the anger seeping from him. "I couldn't save him because I had done it once before and I couldn't do it again! It's your fault I couldn't save him!"

Eien had never seen his Father angry; sure a little mean but never like this and before he could think about it anymore he began to cry. His father said it was his fault. What was his fault? And he said him. Was he talking about someone else?

"Damnit," Sasori muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. He kneeled down by the younger redhead who was sobbing into his hands. "Eien, I... It's not your fault, I was just angry."

"B-but you s-said it was m-m-my fault," Eien said, finishing with a hiccup.

Sasori frowned and put a hand on his son's red hair. Eien looked up slowly, his blue eyes still filled with tears. "I couldn't save her, but I wish I could have."

Eien sniffled but didn't shove the hand off his head. "Before y-you said that she had a choice of coming back... Why didn't you h-have her come back?"

Sasori closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again. "She chose not to. She knew that it was her time and wanted to be put to rest. I was only respecting her wishes."

Eien looked down, still sad. His eyes were rimmed red and his cheeks were also stained the same color. "Will I ever get to see her again?"

"No."

The younger redhead looked up with a frown. "Why?"

Sasori looked at Eien with a sad countenance. "Because she's put to rest."

Eien looked down again, still frowning. "Okay."

Sasori sighed and took his hand off before standing up. "Come on, let's go inside for a snack." Eien nodded as his father stepped aside to let him inside. They moved to the kitchen and Eien sat at the table as his father prepared warmed up some soup from that morning. Once it was hot and steamy Sasori poured a bowl and set it in front of Eien, also handing him a spoon. He then went to the basket that he always took to get groceries and opened it to reveal things like eggs, cheese, bread, fruits and vegetables. "Do you want an apple?"

Eien nodded his head as he slurped some soup. It was chicken soup which was his favorite. Though it brought back bad memories at times.

_Eien stared down at the soup with a small smile. He took his spoon and began to eat sloppily. _

_"Honestly, Deidara, can you not teach him how to eat properly?"_

_"He's just a child, un-"_

_"Are you speaking back at me?"_

_Eien looked up to see his Mum staring at the Duke with wide eyes. She shook her head quickly. "N-no."_

_"Well it sounded like you were making an excuse. Were you, Deidara? Don't lie and it will be much better." Itachi put his elbows on the table and smiled at Deidara. Eien suddenly lost his appetite as he looked at his Mum, wanting to know her answer. "Well?"_

_"I... I was making an excuse, un." _

_Itachi continued to smile innocently. "That's what I thought." He stood up and stood in front of the blond, only to slap her. __Deidara gave a small yelp and Eien looked at Itachi in shock. Why did he always hit her? He grabbed a fistful of long blond hair and yanked her up so he could whisper in her ear. "Never lie or make excuses, _Deidara_. You know what the consequences will be?" Eien saw his Mum look at him quickly._

_"Yes."_

_Itachi smirked. "Good." He dragged the blond off and Eien stared wide eyed as his Mum mouthed for him to stay there. After that there was screaming._

Eien stared down at his soup, his expression unreadable. He looked at his Father who was studying him before going back to cutting an apple into slices.

Sasori got a plate to put the slices on and set them in front of Eien; he took the soup away, realizing he was done eating it. Eien took an apple slice and ate it slowly. His Father also sat at the table, a cup of tea in front of him. He was reading the newspaper and Eien frowned when he saw he didn't understand it.

"... Can you teach me how to read?"

Sasori looked up from the paper to stare at his son. He had never made a request like that; and the ones he usually made were to help him move something, or asking for something to eat.

He soon got over his shock and gave a small smile. "Yes, I can."

"And write."

Sasori nodded and Eien went back to eating his apples.

-Work-

"Do it again, Eien." Sasori didn't bother looking up from his sculptor as he ordered his son.

"It's hard!" The younger redhead complained.

Sasori looked up and narrowed his eyes slightly. "I taught your mother how to read and write, and she was nineteen. It is much easier for children to learn than adults." He went back to his sculpting.

Eien frowned and gave a small huff. "A, C, D-"

"B," Sasori corrected.

"A, B, C, D," Eien continued till he said the whole alphabet.

Sasori nodded and continued to chip away some extra stone before giving it a blow to get rid of excess dust. "Good, just keep on saying those letters and we'll work on writing them tomorrow."

"But I already know what they look like," Eien protested.

Sasori sighed and put down his tools. "You need to learn how to write those letters to know how to write."

"Why don't you just get him a tutor? Or send him to school?" The redhead looked up to see Madam Mika approaching with a cup of ale; that's what it looked like anyway. "I brought you something to drink, Master Sasori." Eien looked down to avoid attention.

Sasori scrunched his nose up in distaste at the name. "I do not want any, thank you and please do not call me that."

Mika gave a small smile of disbelief and put a hand on her chest. "But you are a master!"

"Yes, that may be so, but I do not want the title." He returned to his normal composure and went back to his stone.

"Well I think it fits you well. What about Danna-?"

Eien looked up at the name and stared at the woman in disbelief. Sasori turned around stiffly, his eyes red and a glare of death on his face. Mika paled considerably and began to tremble. "Do not even dare call me that name." It was an order in a tone Eien had only heard his Father use once before. When he was commanding people in the safe place.

Mika dropped the cup and fell to the ground, landing on her knees and hands. "I-I am sorry," She whispered hoarsely as if she were holding back pain. She stared up at Sasori, looking like she was begging for forgiveness. Eien saw red lines appear on her face and realized it was blood coming from her eyes, almost like tears.

Sasori continued to glare till his eyes turned brown once more and he turned back to his work. Mika completely collapsed and someone finally noticed what was going on. "Ey! Akasuna!" A worker ran towards the redhead who continued to work. "When did Madam Mika fall?"

The redhead turned around to see the woman passed out on the ground, her eyes still wide open in fear with blood still dripping from her tear ducts. "I never even noticed her. Take her to her house and call a doctor."

The man nodded and picked up the woman, shocked to see her eyes open. "Sasori, I think she's-"

"She's not, go," Sasori ordered. The worker ran to the house and Eien stared at his father. He had seen him be sadistic with Itachi, but not like this. This was pure anger. "Say it again."

Eien realized his Father was talking again and he recited the alphabet without hesitation. He did not want to get the man angry after what he just saw.

At the end of the day they began walking home. No one had any idea what happened to Mika but it seemed that she was in a comatose. As Eien began to look around he had a sensation of vertigo and couldn't walk straight. He felt far too hot and extremely parched. "Eien? Eien...!"

-Awake-

When Eien did wake up he was delusional and crying from confusion. Sasori did his best to calm him down but the boy just stared at the ceiling, muttering nonsense until he began to cough up blood. "Shit!" Sasori sat his son up he struggled against his hold.

"No! Get away!" He screamed as his throat cleared for a moment before filling with the red liquid again. Again, Sasori had no idea what was wrong with him. He leaned him over a bucket for the time being while rubbing his back, hoping to soothe him a little. Eien still cried but the blood soon stopped. Sasori quickly got a wet rag and began cleaning the blood off of his son. "I want Mum~" He slurred, stirring in his bed a little.

Sasori sighed. "Okay, sleep and I'll be sure to tell her."

Eien gave a small smile. "I m-miss her... a lot. Do you miss her?"

The older redhead nodded as he placed a wet rag on the younger's head. "Every day."

The boy gave a small giggle before turning over and curling up into a ball.

**I want to stab Math in the face with a chainsaw ^_^**

**Review?**


	3. Going away

"You have to come back and help with work, Sasori."

"I told you, I can't. I am very busy-"

"Hire a nanny to take care of your son!"

"A nanny would've killed him by now. I'm sorry, but it will be a while longer till I can return to work." Sasori shut the door in his worker's face. He felt like he had already gone through this. Deidara was sick when he was pregnant with Eien and now the redhead was sick with something and Sasori didn't know what it was. Though most children born his age wouldn't have even survived living at birth.

Sasori frowned as he walked back to his son's bedroom; the boy being in bed with a fever. He had blamed his son for being the reason his Mother was dead. Shaking his head, Sasori sat down on a chair by his son and changed his rag once more. It wasn't a lie... His son was the reason he couldn't save the blond again.

It got confusing at times, but sometimes the Devil could switch the act of nature and bring people back from the dead with their body and memories intact, or he could just save them from dying; but the problem was he could only do it once to each soul. When Deidara gave birth, he was supposed to die but Sasori didn't allow it. As well as Eien who had been born nearly three months before his time. Sasori could not save Eien again if he was dying and it terrified him. He would lose the son he wanted to reconnect with so badly and he would also lose the last part of his deceased love. He had no idea how many times he could save people or bring them back because he didn't care enough for others to even use the power but he had already saved two lives.

"Mum~" Eien began to sob in his sleep and Sasori just shushed him while running a hand through his hair. The most he could do for him was soothe him, or heal him, but healing didn't work as well as he wanted it to. For one, it wouldn't help blood lose or a bullet wound. "I want Mum~!" Eien began to fidget in his sleep before he was turning all over the place.

Sasori hated seeing his son so helpless and weak; it reminded him that being human was awful. He didn't mind his emotions as much because he had to learn how to live without them, but Eien had lived with them his whole life; it was natural for him. Sasori shushed him as he put his hand over his forehead gently before sending a surge of power causing Eien to pass out.

Sasori hated forcing his son to sleep but that was all he could do until he got better. He sighed and stood up, his empty bucket with as he left the room to fill it back up. When he went to the back to get to his well he saw a cat run inside and he groaned.

He had already dealt with the evil cat, Tobi and did not want to deal with yet another one. Putting down his bucket, Sasori went back inside only to find the cat, lying on Eien's legs. Sasori growled and moved to get the cat, but the feline just hissed as it swiped at the redhead with it's paws.

Sasori eyed the cat before deciding to leave it; he would get it when it fell asleep.

_Eien groaned as he lay in bed, his Mum trying to calm him down a little. "Shh, it's okay, Eien, it'll be just a little while longer, un."_

_The redhead just sniffled before looking up at the blond. "But everything hurts," He whimpered. _

_Deidara nodded. "I know, sweetie, I know."_

_"Is the medicine not working?"_

_The blond frowned as he looked at the now empty bottle. It wasn't that big, he could close his fist around the whole thing. "I'm sure it'll work, sweetie, un." Deidara gave a small reassuring smile but you could see the hint of worry behind his eyes. "I'm sure."_

-Three days later-

Eien stared at the black cat as he played with the string in his hand. He named the cat Yoru because it's fur was so dark and he just reminded him of night time; though his Father just wanted the cat out.

"Eien, that cat cannot stay in here."

The younger redhead looked up confused. "Why not? He didn't do anything bad."

"He?"

"I think it's a boy," Eien said as the cat stopped playing with the string to settle down in his lap.

Sasori sighed and rubbed his face with both hands. "Well he can't stay in here while you and I go to work."

Eien frowned and picked up the large cat, getting a small meow from him as he did so. His Father stepped aside so he could go to the back door to dump the cat outside.

-Later-

"Why is there no one in the streets?" Eien asked as he held his Father's hand.

Sasori noticed it as well and narrowed his eyes slightly. "I'm not sure." Suddenly the redhead's eyes widened and he picked up Eien before running back to the house.

"F-Father?" The man didn't answer, instead go into an alley to teleport back to their home.

Eien gasped when they made it. He hated it when his Father would do that unexpectedly. He was set down and Sasori began digging through some old newspapers on the table. He finally found one he wanted once he held it up.

"What's wrong?"

Sasori swore out loud which caused Eien to flinch. "There was a plague going around a few villages over and I'm guessing it hit here."

Eien looked confused. "What's a plague?"

Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's when a lot of people get sick then die... We can't stay here." Even though Sasori knew he would not be effected, he was deathly worried for his son.

"Wh-where will we go?"

The older redhead looked deep in thought as his eyebrows furrowed. "Far away from here." Sasori helped Eien pack a bag of clothes, before packing his own, thought full of other things as well like food.

Eien heard a small scratching noise and a meow. "Yoru!" The redhead opened the door and the cat ran inside, immediately rubbing himself against the boy's leg, purring as he did so.

Sasori walked out of his room to see the cat and scowled. "Get away from him, Eien, he'll infect you." Sasori grabbed the younger redhead's hand and Eien just protested.

"But he's my cat!"

Sasori gave an irritated sigh before kneeling by his son and held him to his chest. He concentrated and quicker than light they were gone.

-There-

Eien had prepared himself this time and found he wasn't short of breath like he usually was when they teleported. His Father let go of him and before he could take in any scenery he heard something.

"Meow!" He looked down and beamed once he saw his cat.

"Yoru!" Eien kneeled by the cat and pet his head softly.

Sasori blanched once he saw the black cat. "He must have been touching you when we left."

"Since he's here, can we keep him?"

The redhead almost groaned. "No, he may get you sick-"

"But I'm fine-"

"That is only temporary, Eien. If you get sick with the plague, I cannot help you; so... please. Leave the cat behind." Sasori was pleading with him, wanting his son to know how serious this was.

Eien frowned and stood his ground. "No. This is my cat," He said firmly, crossing his arms.

Sasori became somewhat angry. "If you get sick again, Eien, you will die."

That caught the seven year old's attention. His blue eyes widened as he looked at his Father's stern face.

"No... You're lying! You just don't like cats!"

"I'm telling you, Eien, I am not lying. You almost didn't make it the last time you were sick and I can assure you I won't be able to help you if it happens again." Eien became torn. He looked back at his cat who was practically smiling in joy at being with his master; then at his Father who looked almost as frightened as angry. "I won't lose you, too."

Eien gave a deep frown and he closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry. "B-but he's my friend," He protested weakly.

"I'm sure you can make more, Eien," Sasori kneeled by his son who just took a step away. The redhead tried not to look hurt but stood up again. "Come on, let's go."

Eien gave a slow nod before petting his cat's head once more, before standing by his Father. "Bye," He said, waving his hand a little.

Yoru gave a confused meow before walking over to Eien who was gone within a blink of an eye.

**This chapter's furking short =.="**

**Review?**


	4. Some help

It was one month before Eien's eighth birthday which meant he and his father were heading back to the safe place. Sasori had called it by a different name but the younger redhead couldn't remember what he called it.

Eien was still angry at his Father for making him leave his only friend, though he had said that he could always make more; but where? They never stayed in one place too long, and where ever they went it was secluded with no one else there. Most of the time it was forests and old villages; and by old he meant only old people who were going to die soon.

Their current resident was a small cave and Eien didn't see how this was better than living in a house. It was currently snowing and it was freezing cold.

"Eien, get away from the opening and get back to the fire." For once, Eien wanted to defy his Father, make him angry and rebel but he knew this was not the time to do so. The redhead walked back further into the cave where there was a fire his Father had made. Above the fire there was a pot full of a stew. Sasori quickly went over to Eien and draped a blanket around his shaking form. "Stay by the fire even if you do warm up." Eien nodded and sat down on the floor, the blanket being large enough to work as a seat. They had also gotten some extra supplies while going through abandoned villages, mostly being blankets and such. He watched his Father stir the stew before pouring a bowl for the both of of them.

"... When are we going to leave?"

Sasori looked up from one bowl to talk to Eien. "Soon, I plan we go to another-"

"No, I mean that one place, where... where Mum is."

Sasori almost froze but handed Eien his stew. "Sooner than you think." He sat down by the fire, not needing any blanket.

"Why don't we go now?" Eien sipped his food and found it was actually bearable for things his Father found in the forest.

"We could, I suppose but I thought you would want to be here for a little while longer because-"

"I don't want to be here anymore."

Sasori frowned. "Eien, where we're going it may be very different for you... You won't be able to express yourself very well and I'm sure the boredom would disturb you to no end. I guess you could say that Earth is like Heaven compared to the Underworld." Sasori gave a dry smile at the bad joke. Sure there was a heaven, but no god, just selfish angels.

"But... I felt fine there."

Sasori ate some of his stew, wondering how to explain it to his son that everything would not feel the same. "Well... You had raw emotion before and when you came there and it stuck to you. So it felt the same to you before, but now... It would feel like you're truly dead inside."

Eien flinched at hearing that and looked down at his food. "... Could I make friends there?"

Sasori looked at his son at the strange question. "I suppose. My advisors are somewhat trustworthy, though I would stay away from Hiruko," He muttered. "If not, when I'm not busy I can take you to other domains in the Underworld."

Eien shrugged as he finished the rest of his soup. "But I can't talk to anyone there?"

Sasori sighed. "Well the only 'people' there, I guess you can say, are ghosts that just wander around and demons, but never trust a demon." His expression soured. "They lie and make you believe them just for your soul."

Eien shuddered. "Okay... Then what are your advisors?"

"They are demons, yes, but I have molded them into what I wanted them to be. But even I don't trust them fully; they're just there to give opinions on some judgment."

The seven year old nodded and put down his bowl. "So... we're leaving soon?"

Sasori sighed and nodded. "Yes."

-Night-

Eien woke up still realizing the sun had yet to rise. He wondered why he couldn't feel his body and realized he was numb. He gave a chilling breath and saw the fire had burned out with his Father sitting at the edge of the cave without even a jacket on. Giving a small groan, Eien sat up, embracing the cold even more. He tried to say something only to realize his throat was too dry to do so. He gave a small whimper and Sasori turned around, shocked to see his son up.

Sasori went over to him quickly and began to wrap the blanket around him, only to see it was covered in frost. "Fuck..." This was so far the coldest night, though he barely even noticed it. He quickly lit the fire by snapping his fingers over some logs but that still wasn't enough. Sasori pulled Eien into his lap and wrapped his arms around the shivering boy. He rubbed his son's back in attempt to warm him up and it worked because Eien soon relaxed into his hold.

Sasori put the blanket by the fire, trying to defrost it so Eien could lie down comfortably again. He hadn't even noticed that the whole cave was somewhat frosted over. Eien shifted in his Father's lap so he was more curled up. "I'm cold," He whispered.

Sasori nodded and brought him closer to the fire. "Do you need anything else?" Eien nodded. "What is it?"

"Water," He rasped. Sasori nodded and reached for their canteen of water only to realize it was frozen. Sighing, he warmed it up with his hand, so the water was warm enough so it wouldn't hurt Eien's throat. The younger redhead took the drink and quickly guzzled it down, trying to get rid of the desert in his throat. All of it was gone within a matter of seconds and Eien still tried to drank more. "I... I want more."

Sasori nodded. "I'll be gone only for a minute." Eien nodded as his Father set him down and he gave a loud hiss as the cold cut right through his clothes and his skin, before settling in his bones; he began shivering violently, writhing in pain. Sasori only got to the mouth of the cave as he heard Eien fall over. Ignoring the snow he was about to collect, he went back to the redhead trying to warm him up again.

Eien clung to his Father's shirt, afraid he would leave again. "I-it's so cold!" He cried, cold tears falling from his eyes.

Sasori shushed him as he began to run his hands up and down Eien's back, this time applying some of his warmth as well - this insured it would stay there. Sasori wasn't surprised that his son had fallen asleep in his lap. Instead of getting more water, he sat by the fire, holding his son who just snuggled closer to him in his sleep.

-Morning-

When Eien woke up, he was still warm and he almost smiled as he stretched, not noticing he wasn't in his blanket anymore, but in his Father's lap. The man was still sleeping, this time against the cave wall. Eien felt that they were both covered by a blanket and realized that it was rather comfy. He was never really near his Father unless they were teleporting, or if he was passed out from being sick.

Sasori's eyes abruptly opened and he quickly moved so Eien was on the ground and he was over him. A shot rang through the air and Eien saw his Father flinch lightly before giving a small curse. Sasori collapsed slightly and rested on his forearms.

"You got 'im!" Two sets of footsteps were heard and Sasori felt a gun being pointed to his head.

"Hey, that ain't no loot! It's a kid, he's hidin!"

Eien almost began to cry once he saw the weapon pressed against his Father's head. He didn't want to lose another parent!

Sasori sighed, pissed that he had just been shot and at how much trouble this was going to be. He quickly covered Eien with the blanket and stood up, throwing his hand out, catching the men off guard. Red string-like things flew from his fingertips and turned into what appeared to be some sort of animal. The two men stepped back confused as to how the man was actually standing and what the creatures were. Before they could get in a last breath, Sasori launched them at the attackers who screamed.

Eien wanted to poke his head out of the blanket but decided against it since his Father had put it over him for a reason. Though once the screaming did stop, he moved the blanket off him slightly to see the cave empty, only his Father there. The man was facing the other way and Eien gave a gasp once he saw a red pool forming on his Father's shirt.

Sasori turned around and went to Eien to see if he was okay, kneeling down beside him once he got to him. "Are you alright?" He asked, wondering if he got whiplash when he got him to the ground." Eien was too shocked to speak, so he just pointed to his Father. Sasori frowned and realized what he meant. "I'm fine, I just have to get the bullet out."

"B-but Mum died w-w-with a bullet!" Eien exclaimed.

"You and your Mum are mortal. I am not," Sasori explained clearly. He extending his fingers and quickly summoned the red strings again and this time it looked like a man instead of an animal. Eien gave a confused expression when his Father said that, but his eyes bugged out of his head once he saw the red figure. "It's fine," Sasori reassured. The figure went behind him and sunk his hand in the redhead's flesh.

"B-but... what does that mean?"

Sasori groaned and controlled his creature to take the bullet out and he was satisfied once he felt it before yanking it out. It fell to the ground with a clank and the figure disappeared. "I'll explain later." Sasori didn't even bother healing himself, his body did that on it's own anyway; one of the many perks of being immortal. And Deidara wondered how he survived being stabbed by a scythe.

Eien still in shock, continued to lay down confused. Sasori quickly packed all of their bare necessities and picked up Eien with the blanket. "C... Can we go back and get the pictures of Mum?"

Sasori stopped in his tracks and gave a small nod.

-There-

The stares. Eien almost couldn't handle it. They thought he was a monster and he wanted to tell them otherwise. They had run them out of their home just because of a blind old lady. They had killed his Mum. As he and his Father walked to their old house someone began shouting at them.

"You... You are the cause of the plague! What more do you want from us_?_!" People began to shout in agreement and Eien shrunk closer to his Father.

Sasori looked at the villagers with indifferent eyes and continued to walk. "He plans to reek havoc on us all!"

"Quickly, to the church!" Eien heard a large mob of people running away from them and he was glad they were gone. Soon their old house came into view and his eyes went wide once he saw it was practically in ruins. Boards covered the windows and doors, while it looked like people had written crosses all over it, almost trying to bless it; it also looked like someone was trying to bring the walls down.

"S-S-Sasori?" Eien turned around, automatically knowing that voice. He turned around to see his old babysitter Hinata with a bundle of blankets in her arms. "It is you. A-and Eien!" She gave a wide smile as she saw the young redhead. "You grew so much!" She exclaimed, forgetting her shyness.

Sasori turned around, keeping his face expressionless. "Yes?" He asked with an edge to his voice.

Hinata immediately went back to her shy self and she held the bundle closer to her chest. "I j-just... I'm so sorry," She whispered. "I-I-I don't kn-know what happened w-with the villagers, b-b-but they're just a-afraid."

Sasori just kept his face impassive. "We just came back to get a few things from our house." He continued to walk, Eien following him.

"Wait!" They both stopped. "Is... Is it true? Wh-what they say a-a-about you?"

Sasori almost glared at the woman. "Isn't it rude to accuse people?" Eien looked down, noticing his Father was upset.

"I-it's Naruto! H-he's sick a-a-and I know y-you can help him!"

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "With what?"

"H-he's possessed!"

Sasori almost sighed. She was convinced as well as everyone else in the village that he was the Devil. Perfect. "I am not a miracle worker, Hinata. I am not a priest either. If Naruto had a fever or the flu I may be able to help but-"

"Please!" Eien looked up once he heard how desperate Hinata sounded. He had no idea what being possessed was so he wasn't interested in the conversation much. "I know you can help him!" Hinata cried, tears pouring from her eyes. There came a small cry from the bundle in her arms and she quickly rocked what Eien assumed what was a baby. Sasori almost glared at Hinata. Eien knew that his Father did not like to be yelled at or ordered around. "I'll do anything," She pleaded, fear crossing her face.

Sasori scowled. "What do you expect of me? Do you think I will bargain you for your first born child, or play the fiddle? I cannot help him, Hinata." Sasori turned to walk away but was stopped.

"I helped you when Deidara was in trouble," Hinata protested, trying to sound strong. The redhead stopped and turned back around to look at the woman. "So please, to return the favor can you just _look _at him?" More tears came and she began to sob.

Eien looked at his Father wondering what he would do. He saw the man's demeanor somewhat crumble and knew that he would help.

-Next-

Naruto groaned and yelled as he writhes in his bed, his eyes red and his canines long; a red glow leaking out of him almost like an aura. Eien was outside of the bedroom with the baby while Hinata and Sasori were with Naruto.

Sasori sighed once he saw the blond. "I honestly can't do anything about this."

Hinata looked heartbroken. "B-but-"

"You may think that I am all mighty and powerful but some things are out of my hands." Sasori crossed his arms. "This demon was created and Naruto had this one in him ever since birth. I'm surprised it's just showing now."

Hinata gave a whimper and covered her mouth. "Wh-why?"

"This demon was created with eight others by someone far more powerful than me. He died and no one can control the demons now. It seemed that someone sealed this one inside of Naruto."

"You c-c-can't do anything?" Hinata asked as Naruto gave another yell of pain.

Sasori almost growled. "One moment." He walked up to Naruto and examined him; the blond just snarling up at him. Sasori gave a thoughtful hum before punching him in the face. Hinata gave a shriek of terror as Sasori pinned Naruto's arms down with his aura figures, so he could get a good look at his stomach. He saw a seal being undone and he quickly put his palm over the seal, turning his hand counterclockwise, tightening it once more.

Almost immediately, Naruto calmed down now returning to normal. He was breathing heavily and Sasori had his aura return to him. "Wha...?" His eyes turned back to blue as he looked around the room confused.

"There, I did all I could, but the seal could go undone in a couple of years again, I am not sure." Sasori ran a hand through his hair. He really hated demons like that.

Hinata gave a cry of joy once she saw her husband back to normal. She ran over and embraced the lying down man who just hugged her back weakly. "Th-thank you!" She wailed.

Sasori just sighed. "Your welcome and don't tell anyone about this."

Hinata nodded as she got up a little to look at Naruto's face, the blond giving a small smile. Naruto turned his eyes to Sasori and grinned. "Thanks, I couldn't get him under control this time."

The redhead shrugged. "Like I said, don't tell anyone."

Eien walked into the room, the baby in his arms. "Father?" Hinata saw her child and went to go retrieve it. She saw Sasori and smiled.

"Do y-you want to h-h-hold her?" Sasori almost grimaced.

Eien looked at his Father wondering what he would do. "Most people would hide their children from the Devil."

Hinata just gave a small laugh and held out the child. "I-I'm not afraid."

"She's really light, Father," Eien said, as he stepped closer to the man.

Sasori sighed and took the child gently. She had a head of violet hair and a set of big blue eyes. She looked more like Hinata though the eyes just threw it off. He handed the baby back to her Mother and Hinata just smiled. "Thank you," She said once more.

Sasori sighed. "I'm glad I could help but we just came back to get a few things before we leave again."

Hinata nodded. "A-and we won't tell anyone," She promised. Naruto nodded though he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Good. And congratulations on the baby." Eien grabbed his Father's hand and they teleported to their old home.

-Home-

Eien looked at the ruins of his old house and frowned. He was in his old bedroom and saw his old stuffed animal Kitty discarded in the corner. Frowning he picked it up and it fell apart, moth eaten.

"Eien." The redhead looked up from his old toy to see his father with a small bag of papers in his hand. "We should go now." Eien nodded and went to his Father, holding himself close to the man. Sasori embraced him as a vortex swallowed them up, leaving nothing behind.

**Fanfiction was being a butt again and wouldn't let me post this so meh =.="**

**Review? **


	5. Yoru

**Note: I do use Greek Mythology for some Underworld stuff because I like it and I also mix it around.  
><strong>

Eien continued to stare down at the picture of his Mum, waiting for that spark of happiness to flare, even sadness but nothing came. He moved to another one of his Father wondering if he would feel anything, yet nothing. He sighed and realized he still didn't need to breath.

He was currently in his chambers but he didn't sleep, it was for more of personal space. He had his human world clothes stored away in a corner because he was currently wearing a smoky robe. He put down the pictures in his hand and stood up from his bed which was never used. He stared at himself in the mirror and saw his red eyes staring back at him; a pair of fangs also graced his new appearance.

It had been one year since he had moved to the Underworld and he had just turned nine. He still aged and it was because even though he was half "Devil" he was also half human which made him age, though his Father could change it so he could be eternal.

Sighing once more, Eien left his chambers and went to the throne room where his Father was dealing with more plague victims. He just walked past them without a second glance and took his seat right next to the Devil.

They were currently short of assistance's to help with all that had died so Sasori had to deal with more of the dead than usual. This certain victim was an old man who had had a family and grandchildren after that, but he was a very violent, abusive man and Eien had learned that they had to be punished for something like that. He had never killed anyone but he had caused years of misery.

Sasori didn't even bother looking at the soul. "Let's see, you've been hurting those around you for around sixty years, but how many people was that?" He realized the man had a large family just by seeing a few memories going through the soul, who looked more lifeless than usual; most of the elderly ones were like that anyway. "Two hundred years in Tartarus, then come back for more judgment." The demon guards took away the soul who just mumbled something about bread.

Eien was surprised to see no other souls come. He decided to ask his question since his Father had never explained to him. "Mum was mortal, so am I, but you are immortal, so how old are you?"

Sasori cast his son curious look. "I don't really pay attention to my age but I would assume that I am in my late twenties. My Father slowed my aging when I turned around twenty and I became immortal. I really have no idea what age I am at the moment due to the aging being so irregular. "

Eien just stared at him. "But you look like you did in the pictures."

Sasori almost frowned as he looked ahead. "Like I said, aging doesn't really come to me well. I was born over a millennium ago so really I'm over a thousand years old. Let's just consider that I'm twenty five and leave it at that."

"But will you continue to age?"

Sasori nodded. "Yes and so will you, but if something does happen to you, Eien, I will have to turn you eternal." His face became serious. "I cannot grant you full immortality until I step down which won't be for a while. And I will also keep you eternal so you don't age while you wait."

Eien blinked. "How long have you been the Devil?"

Sasori shrugged. "I honestly lose all track of time. I'd say almost five hundred years, though I hope you don't have to wait five hundred years to take over, it becomes dreadfully boring to wait." And Eien just found out why his Father was impatient at times.

"But what if I don't want to take over?" Eien asked just at the top of his head.

Sasori gazed at him carefully. "I supposed that's always an option, but you'll see things differently when you're older; just give it some time."

Eien nodded as another soul walked into the thrown room.

-Who knows-

Eien was wandering the streets of the Underworld, seeing demons lurking around and lost souls wandering around. It bored him to no end and he realized what his Father actually meant now. Though it slightly bothered Eien when he saw the demon's looking like normal people, even though it was their normal facade, he never saw the real form of a demon. People on Earth thought that they were freaks who possessed them all the time but really they used to be souls but they returned to their bodies but they also had unnatural power. How demons were made, were simply the souls were so corrupt that they became something else entirely.

Some also made deals with greedy human's for their souls and Eien thought that they were just as greedy and selfish as the humans.

He was walking down the street when he saw a demon eyeing him from afar. It was obviously a male with midnight black hair that was messy like his and even Eien could see his his grey stormy eyes from where he was.

The demon smirked once he saw himself being watched. Eien sent a glare at the demon, not trusting him one bit. In a flash the demon was in front of him and Eien could obviously tell that this man had died when he was about twenty.

"My~ I haven't seen you out of the Palace before, my prince. What brings you to this part of the Underworld, young prince?"

Eien's glare deepened. "Do not question me, demon. Now be off, before I have you exiled."

The demon gave a small smile and a hum. "Demons aren't really even allowed to be here anyway; this is just the only place we can be~" His eyes flashed silver for a second before disappearing.

Eien scoffed and went back to the Palace; there was nothing for him in the streets anyway.

-Who knows-

"I realized that you're very bored, Eien," Sasori said as he looked down at his son impassively who just stared right back. "I can't take you everywhere because I have my own duties so I got you you're own servant."

Eien sneered at the thought. "I am not a child, I can take care of myself."

Sasori gave a small smile. "Yes, but if you want to see more of the Underworld, you'll need supervision."

Eien crossed his arms. "What if I don't even want to leave the Palace."

The Devil sighed. "He will be your servant from now on. I don't trust demons often but-"

"It's a demon_?_!" Eien exclaimed, his eyes turning even brighter.

"Yes, Eien, all of my advisers are demons and I can trust them... somewhat. Besides, if he steps out of line I will know. And you can practice your authority."

The younger redhead uncrossed his arms and sighed. "Fine." He hoped his Father wasn't just testing him to see what he would do, or to see if he could defend himself; he had no idea how to use the power his Father used.

Sasori snapped his fingers and a swirl of airy clouds came and a demon was kneeling on the ground, his expression unreadable. "I am here as you summoned, my King."

"You are now my son's servant. Step out of line once and you will be _dead _once more. Is that clear?" The demon nodded it's head. "Good. You will also act at his protector of any who want to harm him." Another nod. "This contract will be bound by me with nothing in exchange." The demon nodded once more and smirked. He stood when Sasori motioned for him to do so and Eien sneered once he saw who the demon was. "You may not mark my son with your sign of contract." Sasori cast Eien another glance before walking off.

"We meet once again, my young prince." The demon said, kneeling on one knee with his head bowed and his right hand over his heart. "It is an honor-"

"Oh, shut up. You're just going to cause me trouble, so leave me alone."

"As you wish, my prince." And the demon left like his airy arrival.

Eien scowled and went to his Father. "I thought you don't trust demons?"

Sasori was currently looking through a book of someone's life. "I don't and neither should you. Like I said, flaunt your authority, and always watch your back." He closed the book and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What was that?" Eien asked, interested in what his Father was just doing.

"I was looking through the memories of an old king-"

"You can do that? Look through people's memories?"

Sasori gave him a steady look. "Yes, you can but it has taken years of practice to not get sucked up into these memories. Though, if I wanted to at the moment I could actually go into the person's memory as if it were happening." Eien gulped and Sasori read his mind. "No, Eien, I will not allow you to look through your Mum's memories."

The younger redhead glared. "Why not?"

"Because I won't allow it," Sasori said, his voice full of authority. "You are not allowed to go through any memories till I say you're ready."

"Why?" Eien asked, slightly enraged that his Father was putting up such boundaries.

"Because you're inexperienced and you would get stuck in the memory if you lose concentration."

"So when I'm older?" Eien asked, wondering when he wouldn't have any boundaries.

"Yes, now we have to head back to take care of souls."

Eien nodded and followed his Father.

-Who knows-

"You called for me, my young prince~?" The servant was kneeling on one knee waiting for further instructions from his master.

Eien's eyebrow twitched as he saw his demon servant. "I did not. Go away, demon."

The demon looked up at his master, his countenance blank. "You mentioned the word demon and that is my name until you name me."

Eien glared. "What was your name before?"

The demon smirked. "All my past names have died; I have to be named again by my master."

The redhead just sighed and looked at the demon. "... Yoru, now get out of my sight."

Yoru smirked and was gone with a false wind.

**I know you love Yoru's sexiness.**

**Review?**


	6. Anger

-Four years later-

"Are you ready, Eien?"

The younger redhead looked up at his Father with dead eyes. He was completely numb and honestly didn't know what he wanted. "Yes," He answered, not caring.

Sasori nodded. "Yoru," He called out and the demon appeared like always, on one knee, ready for any task.

"Yes, my King?"

"You will stay here and wait to be summoned when needed." The demon nodded and Eien felt anger swell up into him. That damned creature was just a pain in his neck, if he even felt any.

-Then-

_Eien was in his room, bored out of his mind at only the age of ten. "Yoru!"_

_There was a strong breeze and the demon appeared as called. "Where would you like to go, my prince?"_

_Eien glared at the demon. "Take me to the Deep Never Forest."_

_Yoru's eyes slightly widened before he smirked with a nod. He stood up and picked Eien up before summoning the winds to take them to their destination. _

_As soon as they got their, Yoru put down his master, knowing he hated being held. They were at the edge of the forest which was forbidden. "Where to now, my prince?"_

_The redhead scoffed. "Like, I said, into the Forest."_

_The demon frowned. "You know it's forbidden, my-"_

_"Of course I know! But I am your master, so do as I say," Eien demanded._

_Yoru nodded and followed the redhead as he began to walk into the forest. It was dark, darker than the Underworld City though Eien could still see through it. There were random growls and hisses as they walked and Yoru stayed close to the redhead, ready to protect him if needed. The trees were black as if a fire had swept through but they were not weak and frail, instead the exact opposite._

_There was a deep roar and Eien almost thought it sounded like a bark. A giant hell hound broke through the trees, it's fur black and it's eyes red. It bared it's teeth at the intruders and Eien glared back. He didn't mind dogs but hell hounds, he found, were stupid creatures who could barely form a thought for themselves. _

_Yoru looked at the hound in disgust. "What do you want to do, my young prince?" __The hell hound charged before Eien could even open his mouth. It was quicker than he thought and Yoru quickly shoved the redhead behind him before throwing his hand out, a gust of wind sending the beast back. It whimpered before running away. "My prince?"_

_Eien growled as he shoved his way out a thorn bush. "What was that? Did you _normally_ push your masters into bushes?" __Yoru sighed and helped the redhead out who only swatted his hands away. "Do not touch me! I demand you take me back _without _touching me." __Yoru nodded and a wind swept around them. When Eien took in his surroundings once more he was back in his room. "Do not tell my Father about this, demon."_

_Yoru nodded with a smug smile. "Of course, my young prince."_

-There-

But Sasori did find out and Eien was banned from leaving the Palace for six months. The demon may have thought he was doing good for Eien but the redhead thought otherwise; he was only a nuisance.

"Let's go." Sasori put a hand on Eien's shoulder and a vortex swallowed them once more.

-Earth-

Eien gasped as he was finally able to breath. He took in the sensation of the sun and hissed. His senses were on high alert and he didn't have enough time to take it in. The crowd walking by them, their loud voices. He suddenly felt very claustrophobic. He felt someone take his hand and lead him somewhere with less tumult and throng.

Once they got to an alleyway, Sasori kneeled by his Son who was hyperventilating. "Calm down, Eien. Take deep breaths." The thirteen year old was still confused as he tried to take in the once familiar feelings. "Shh," Sasori soothed, holding his son and rubbing his back.

Eien began to cry, too disoriented to do anything else. "M-make it stop," He begged.

Sasori looked at his son's face and put his hands on the side of his head, sending calming waves through his palms, making Eien calm down and take deeper breaths. "There, now it'll take a while to get used to, but don't worry."

The younger redhead nodded, his mind hazy.

"Yoru." Eien shivered when a strong wind came and he curled up closer to his Father.

"Yes, my King?"

Once Eien heard that voice, he felt rage like no other. He looked up and glared with all of his malice at the demon. He shoved his Father away, his eyes turning red. "I did not order you, demon." He could feel his fangs grow and a blue glow began forming over him.

Yoru looked up and gave a small smile at his master. "My King ordered me and I came to-"

Eien didn't even move as his aura snapped out and attacked Yoru. The raven-haired male's eyes widened right before he was struck and he flew into a building.

Sasori saw Eien go for another attack and he covered his eyes. "Calm. Down." He began to seep Eien of his power and Sasori had to control himself from going into a raging fit. How much anger did Eien have in him_?_! People began to crowd around the demon who just lied down in a pile of rubble. Yoru slowly got up and dusted himself off. He was wearing a black shirt and pants and Sasori wondered if he had stolen them from someone on the way to Earth.

Eien soon fell limp in his Father's arms and Sasori carried him bridal style. "Follow," Sasori said casually to Yoru even though he was far from within hearing distance, he began to follow, ignoring the throng around him.

When Sasori got to his old house in Iwa, he opened the door, Yoru following behind him. "I am sorry that I spoke back, my King." The demon kneeled on the ground, his head down.

Sasori sighed. "Rise. Eien just has a temper and I never really realized how much he didn't like you."

Yoru rose to his feet and gave a small smirk. "The Underworld has been masking his true feelings. It was only a matter of time before he really showed how he really felt about me."

The Devil sighed and went to Eien old room, placing him down on the bed. "He can't handle his emotions at this time but he will soon calm down."

"If I may ask, my King," Yoru said as he followed Sasori. "Why did you call me here?"

Sasori smirked. "I needed to get his mind off of feeling, but I didn't know that he would react so strongly to seeing you."

Yoru nodded, finding it humorous that he was used as something to intentionally get his master angry.

-Awake-

When Eien woke up, everything was much more calm and he sat up in his old bed, giving a yawn as he did so. He looked around and saw the semi-familiar surroundings before giving another yawn. He got out of his bed, realizing he was in normal clothes, not his smoky robe. He left to the kitchen where his Father was looking through papers.

"That was very immature of you, Eien." The younger redhead had no idea what he meant but soon understood when he remembered. He had attacked his demon and he was actually satisfied that he did that. Sasori looked up with a glare, feeling his son's smugness. "You may think it's funny, but you caused an unnecessary scene."

Eien shrugged, not caring. "I hate him and you already knew that."

Sasori stood up and stood in front of Eien. He smacked him upside the head and Eien gave a small curse. "You cannot do things leisurely like you do in the Underworld. You have to have control."

Eien frowned and crossed his arms before looking down. "Alright," He mumbled.

The Devil nodded and went back to the papers. "The plague is almost over, but I still want you to stay inside at all times even when I'm at work."

Eien looked at his Father, surprised. "So I'll be home alone?"

Sasori stared at him. "Of course not, you'll have Yoru."

The younger redhead looked at the Devil in disbelief. "I will not be with him for more than a minute!"

"Too bad. You have to have control and Yoru will help you with that." Sasori stood up and grabbed a hat to cover his red hair. "I'm leaving now. Yoru." Eien wanted to call back that anger that he felt but it was like he never had that power. "I took away your power for the time being," Sasori said, giving a small smile. "It'll be harder for you to try to tear the house down this way."

In a gust of wind Yoru was there. "Yes, my King?"

"Watch after Eien and make sure he doesn't do anything bad. If you harm him though, you will face dire consequences." Yoru nodded and Sasori pat his son's head before turning around. "Goodbye, Eien." Sasori left and Eien went to his room.

"Stay in that spot and don't move till I tell you to."

"Yes, my prince," Yoru said, still kneeling on the ground.

-Later-

Eien glared at Yoru through his doorway, his eyebrow twitching when he saw the demon in the exact same spot, his head still down. "I'm hungry, go make me food," He ordered.

"Yes, my young prince." Yoru stood up and headed to the kitchen. "What would you like to eat?"

Eien sighed. "Apple pie."

There was a small cluttering sound and it stopped. "There are not the necessary ingredients for this 'pie'."

Eien sighed and crossed his arms before walking into the kitchen. "Then go get some."

"I am sorry, my prince, but you cannot leave the house and I cannot leave you."

Eien scoffed. "That is an order, demon."

"Your Father's orders overpower yours." Yoru gave a small smirk and Eien snarled before kicking the demon in the shin, only causing himself pain.

"Ow!" Eien began jumping up and down while holding his aching foot. "You hurt me!" He complained.

"I am sorry, my prince but I did nothing. You inflicted the pain upon yourself." Yoru couldn't help holding back his smirk, revealing his fangs.

"Stop smiling, you ingrate! Go make me something else!"

"Actually, my prince, there is no food in this house whatsoever. It seems your Father forgot to get some."

"Do not adress him so casually, demon." Eien put down his foot, flinching slightly. "Then send a message to him to get food."

"Yes, my prince." Yoru's eyes flashed silver and he held up his hand to his mouth as if he was ready to blow a kiss. He blew across his palm and letters flew out of his mouth before going out with a puff of smoke. "In the meantime, what would you like to do, my young prince?"

Eien crossed his arms and looked away from the demon. "For now just stay out of my sight."

"Yes, my prince."

**I may change the title to this story but I don't know yet.**

**Did you read that, Woolfy? What did it say? I think it read SHIRT!**

**Review?**


	7. Demons and safe places

Eien shivered as he lay in his bed. He was sick again but not with the plague, thankfully. His Father had to get money to take care of him which meant that he had to work, so Yoru was around Eien all the time now.

The said demon walked into the redhead's room with a bowl of soup in his hands. "May I ask you a question, my prince?"

Eien narrowed his eyes at the raven-haired male. "No, you may not ever question me."

"Of course, my prince," Yoru replied as Eien sat up and took his soup from the demon.

The thirteen year old eyed the demon. "How old are you, demon?"

"I do not have an age, my prince," Yoru replied as he tucked a napkin into the redhead's shirt.

"Fine, when and how did you die and when did you become a demon?"

Yoru paused for two seconds before standing up properly. "I died from my lover suffocating me in my sleep; what time period it happened in, I'm not really sure. Though I remember waking up and I saw a man with red hair. This man was not the current ruler of the Underworld but his Father." Eien eyed the demon carefully.

"Go on," He demanded.

"I was not judged as a soul because I had done terrible things in my human life but I had an unfair death." The demon paused again.

"Just spit it out, demon, how did you become what you are now?" Eien didn't even bother eating his soup, wanting the man to continue.

"So, because of the horrid things I had done while I was a human I was turned into a demon, but not against my will. I wanted to _live _once more and the Devil granted me that. Though he did it just to cause some havoc for fun." Yoru gave a small smirk.

"How old were you when you died?"

"I think I was nineteen, though I cannot be sure."

"What happened to your so-called lover?" Eien pried.

Yoru smirked. "The moment I got to Earth, I found her and ate her soul." He gave a content sigh, "It was wonderful~"

Eien stared at the demon thoughtfully. "Do you eat souls often?"

"Only when I am not needed. I have to eat something to survive."

"So if I said, 'Don't eat another soul again', you would have to listen to me?"

The demon smirked. "Of course, my young prince."

Eien sighed. "Good to know, now go away." He began to eat his soup as Yoru bowed and left.

-Night-

Eien groaned as he rolled around in his bed, clutching at his stomach. What had the demon fed him? "Demon." Nothing happened. "Yoru!" He called.

He felt a wind and the demon was there. "Yes, my prince?"

"What did you feed me_?_!" Eien demanded as he sat up with a wince. He glared at the demon who just stared at him impassively.

"You told me to make you some soup; what kind you did not request, but I made it with herbs and carrots."

Eien growled and stood up on the floor. "Where is my Father?"

"He is still working at the moment, my prince."

The redhead bared his teeth. "Why am I in pain, demon-"

"You have given me a name, and I prefer you use it, my prince," Yoru almost demanded.

Eien's eyes widened. "Are you telling me to do something, _demon_?"

The demon's eyebrows furrowed. "My prince-" He never got to finish as there was the sound of breaking glass in the kitchen.

"Who's that?" Eien demanded. Yoru moved in front of his master, just enraging him. "Move out of the way," He demanded.

"I am sworn to protect you, my prince." Eien just growled and shoved his way past the demon and left his room. "My prince-"

"Shut up," Eien ordered as he walked into the kitchen. "Who are you?" He asked as he saw a man silhouetted in the moonlight. The man moved quickly and before Eien could blink he was pulled back from the attack. He fell back into awaiting arms who held him with great care.

"Your orders, my prince?" Eien froze when he saw a gun in the man's hand. He couldn't find his voice at all, he just shook with fear. The man held the gun up and pulled the trigger. Eien closed his eyes, waiting to be back in the Underworld, dead. He felt a breeze in his hair and wondered why there was a wind in the Underworld. He opened his eyes and glanced around, almost screaming as he saw he was on top of a spire of the tallest building in the village. He clung to whatever was closest to him which happened to be Yoru holding him.

"Wh-what are you doing_?_! Why are we up here_?_!"

Yoru sighed. "You never gave orders to do anything so I took you to the safest place I knew of." The wind blew harshly and Eien shivered.

"Why is this safe? We could fall!"

Yoru almost looked offended as he looked at Eien. "Why would we fall when I control the winds?"

There was a flash of red and Eien saw his Father standing on top of a nearby spire, that was shorter. "Is there a reason why you two are up there?" He asked, glaring at the duo.

Eien still continued to shiver but he managed to get the words out. "Someone was in the house and Yoru took me here!"

Sasori sighed. "Take Eien home, and dispose of the man, Yoru." And Sasori was gone in a flash, Eien having no idea where he was going.

Yoru sighed. "Off we go," He commented unenthusiastically. He stepped off the spire and Eien screamed as they fell towards the ground. He clung to the demon's neck and closed his eyes, expecting to die with a fall. Though in a few seconds, all he felt was a gentle breeze. He opened his eyes and realized that they were actually gliding through the air. The shock of flying scared Eien so much that he cling harder, digging his nails into the demon's flesh.

"Put me down, put me down!" He commanded.

Yoru frowned. "You would die, my young prince~" His voice was like the wind itself. That when Eien noticed the demon wasn't fully materialized; he was the wind though he could still touch him. His eyes looked like there was an actual storm in his silver hues and Eien shivered once more.

"Just hurry up then," He almost whimpered, burying his face in the demon's neck.

-Morning-

When Eien woke up in the morning, he didn't remember when he got home just that he did. He sat up, realizing he wasn't sick anymore and almost sighed with relief.

Though how did he get home? It was night time... Night. Yoru! Eien almost growled as he remembered that the demon had taken him to the sky and then began to fly home. Eien did not really need that experience.

"You had put his life in danger."

"I was only taking him somewhere safe, my King."

"Safe? That might've been safe for you, but not him." Eien realized it was his Father and Yoru. They were arguing about him? He got out of bed and pressed his ear against the door. "Unless he actually orders you to take him there, don't do it again." Eien realized his Father was angry.

"Yes, my King."

Eien almost snickered as he left his room. He found Sasori and Yoru in the living room but he just walked past them, going to get some food. The demon gave a small smirk as he saw the young redhead.

"How are you, Eien?" His Father asked.

The younger redhead shrugged. "I'm not sick. Can I go outside now?"

Sasori sighed. "No."

"Then what will I do?" Eien asked as he got a pear from the table before biting into it.

"You could continue your learning lessons."

Eien narrowed his eyes at his Father. Even in the Underworld Sasori had still taught him things. He almost regretted asking the man to teach him how to read and write. "I think I know enough," He protested after he swallowed his bite of pear.

The Devil sighed. "Fine, it's an order. Learn some more, Yoru will help you."

Eien wasn't very surprised. "Why would a demon know how to read?"

"He's been around a long time, Eien, I'm sure he can read."

The younger redhead just took another bite of his pear. "Why can't I just read a book?"

Sasori sighed. "Just learn, Eien. I have to go to work, alright? Be good and don't make Yoru do anything stupid. Understood?"

Eien frowned. "Yes, Father."

Sasori nodded and left, leaving the thirteen year old with the demon.

**Today my brother was riding our fixed four-wheeler and offered to give me a ride. I think it's been around five years since I had written a motorcycle and I found out I'm a wimp XD I only rid for two minutes and I kept on yelling at him to not do something ^_^" **

**Yeah, I'm not eleven anymore XD**

**Review?**


	8. Going out

"When can I go outside, Father?" Eien asked as he pushed food around on his plate. He had been healthy for three weeks now but he still could not leave the house.

Sasori sighed. "The plague is still there-"

"If you're so worried, why not just leave me in the Underworld," Eien mumbled. The Devil surveyed his son's face carefully, trying to see if there was something the thirteen year old was hiding. "It gets very lonely," The boy whispered.

And that was it. Sasori's eyes slightly widened and he remembered something he had said to his son before. _You can make new friends. _But he had never fulfilled the promise, so Eien was alone now, only with his demon servant.

"Alright."

Eien looked up from his food, his azure eyes widening. "Really?" He asked in disbelief.

Sasori nodded with a smile and Eien beamed. The redhead had forgotten what his son's smile was like and he shocked to see it was still as vibrant as before, it just needed some encouragement on coming out.

"But only if you take Yoru with you."

And goodbye smile. Eien groaned, "But why~?"

Sasori looked at his son with a straight face. "You don't know your way around the village and you're only thirteen."

"Neither does Yoru," Eien complained, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair.

"He knows a lot more than you would think, Eien. I really don't understand why you don't like him though."

Eien shrugged. "He's a demon, and you said not to trust them."

Sasori sighed, "I guess I should've been more clear," He muttered, "Some demons are easier to trust than others and Yoru is one I trust; he even served my Father." Eien looked up curiously at that. "Sure he brought you into danger that one time but he knows not to do it again. But besides that, he's actually very... I wouldn't say nice, but he's trustworthy."

Eien groaned, and uncrossed his arms as he let his head fall on the table top. "Fine, but I get to go where I want."

Sasori sighed. "Fine, but be home before sundown." Eien sat up and nodded. The older redhead stood up and went over to his son, placing a kiss on top of his head. "I have to go now, be good." And Sasori left to go to work.

Eien sighed and picked up both plates and set them into the kitchen sink. "Yoru," He called.

Wind. "Yes, my prince?"

"We're going out today," Eien commanded as he went to his bedroom to find a jacket to wear.

The demon stood up and followed. "Where to, my prince?"

Eien shrugged. "Where ever, just somewhere away from here."

Yoru nodded and followed his master out the front door. Eien had a hat on, per usual and began to head toward a park his Father took him to years ago. There he found some stalls, selling things from food, to toys. There were children running around in the sunny weather and there were even some flying what Eien remembered to be kites. He had never flown one before.

"What would you like to do, my prince?" Yoru asked as Eien walked through the crowd, not caring if the demon caught up.

"I just want to have a look about," He said quickly. He saw a pond once he entered the park and saw little ducks in it. There were little kids feeding the feathered creatures with feed from one of the stalls. He thought it was funny how the ducks would scramble for food even with full bellies. "Do you have any money?" Eien asked, wondering how he was going to get things.

Yoru nodded and held up a small bag full of coins. "Of course, my prince."

"Good, go buy me some duck food."

"Yes, my prince," Yoru said with a smirk. Eien sat down on one of the park benches, waiting for the demon to come back.

"Hello?"

The redhead looked up when he heard a feminine voice. The girl was wearing a yellow dress and she had auburn hair in two braided pigtails and freckles dotting her noes; she looked around Eien's age and the boy blushed as he realized she was waiting for him to respond.

"H-hello," He stammered.

The girl smiled. "I haven't seen you here before. Did you just move to Iwa?" Eien gave a small nod, not knowing what to do. The stranger just continued to smile. "I can show you around, if you want," She suggested and Eien wasn't sure what to do.

"I... I'm waiting to feed the dusks," He answered lamely.

The girl giggled. "There is no line and only the little kids feed the ducks."

Eien felt a small breeze and knew that Yoru was standing behind him. "I have brought the feed, my-"

The redhead quickly snatched the food before the demon muttered the title. The girl would probably think he was actually a prince or something. "Thanks," He said hastily causing the demon's eyes to widen.

He had never thanked him before. Though after a second Yoru smirked, "Your welcome, my-"

"Is that your butler or something?" The girl asked, finding it very amusing.

Eien blushed and shook his head. "N-no! He just watches after me."

"So he's your babysitter?" The girl laughed. Eien just continued to blush, as he glared at the auburn-haired girl. He got off the bench and walked past the girl. "Hey, wait!" The girl ran towards him and Eien just ignored her.

"Yoru," He commanded and the demon was behind him in a second.

"Yes, my prince?" He asked, his voice like the air he often traveled on.

"Do not call me that," Eien demanded.

Yoru smirked. "Of course, Eien-"

"Do not call me anything, demon."

"Wait!" The girl finally caught up and she stood in front of Eien. "Look, I'm sorry. Why don't we start over? My name is Natsuko, what's yours?"

The redhead just eyed the girl carefully, not fully aware of her intentions. "Eien, and this is Yoru," He said, gesturing to the demon with his hand. "He's a friend of my Father's."

"It is nice to meet you, milady," Yoru said with an incline of his head.

Natsuko giggled. "I am not a noblewomen at all, though it is nice to meet you too, Eien, Yoru." She gave a mock curtsy and began laughing again which confused Eien.

Yoru smiled kindly and Eien repressed a scoff. "Well, I'm going now," He said as he walked toward the pond. Yoru followed behind him and Natsuko walked beside Eien.

"Have you never fed the ducks before?"

Eien shook his head. He stood by the pond, his shadow falling over the feathered creatures. They gave quacks of fear and ran back to the pond, quickly swimming way from the redhead. Eien frowned and threw some seed, the ducks still not coming towards him.

"Wow, never saw that happen before," Natsuko said, trying to contain her laughter. Eien glared at the ducks then the girl, before dropping the bag and walking away. The ducks then swarmed over the easy food, getting into fights over who got what. "Hey, there's no reason to be upset," Natsuko protested. Eien nodded, not caring. "Wow, is he always this grouchy?" She asked, as she looked behind at Yoru. Eien sent a quick glare at the demon who just kept his mouth shut, before shrugging. Eien stopped by the stalls to see what toys there were and realized that there was an area for painting. He'd only drawn before when his Mum had a pencil and paper.

"How much does it cost to paint?"

The auburn-haired girl raised a brow. "Not much, I think one dollar?"

Eien nodded and looked at Yoru who reached into the small bag and got one dollar out. He handed it to Eien who just took it. "Would you like to paint as well?"

Natsuko looked excited. "Yes!" She exclaimed.

Eien looked at Yoru. "You're painting to," He ordered and the demon smirked.

"Of course." They all went to the stall where there were small canvases waiting to be filled and a lady with paints ready to give to buyers. Yoru paid for the three of them and all of them sat down and began to paint.

Eien tried to make what he thought looked like a park but Natsuko just laughed and said it looked like a toddler throwing up on paper. Eien thought this girl was being very rude, but didn't say anything.

"Well what did you draw then?"

Natsuko grinned and held up her canvas. There was a chestnut-brown horse on the front of it and it looked like it was running through an empty field. "I want a horse and this is what he would look like," She said dreamily.

Eien didn't like horses very much so he just ignored the girl as she continued to talk about what the horses name was going to be and what she would do with him. "Yoru."

The raven-haired male came to Eien with his canvas and Eien wanted to burn his painting along with himself. It was of the Underworld, that much was for sure, but not just the Underworld. It was the Throne Room in all of it's glory and Eien wondered how Yoru was able to do that with such a small selection of paint. But one thing that stuck out was at the back of the thrown room there were two figures, both with red hair.

"Do you like it?" Yoru asked with a smug smile on his lips.

Eien frowned as he saw the demon's talent and he bit his lip. "Yes," He answered truthfully.

Natsuko twisted her head slightly. "What is it?"

Yoru smiled. "It's somewhere everyone goes sooner or later. It's really a nice place I think."

Natsuko was still confused but shrugged. "Oh well, it's better than Eien's," She chortled.

The redhead just glared at her. "Why are you even following me if you're just going to keep insulting me?"

The girl stopped laughing for a second to look at Eien. "Come on, I'm just teasing." She giggled. "Let's go do something else!"

Eien rolled his eyes. "You can do it by yourself. Come on, Yoru." Eien began walking away and felt someone grab his wrist. In less than a second the wrist was off of him and he turned around to see Yoru staring down at the girl impassively, still holding her wrist.

"Hey, let go!" She squealed.

"Yoru." The demon let go and Natsuko glared at him.

"I was only trying to have fun and actually be nice to the little loner kid and this is what I get?" She crossed her arms and turned her head, causing her pigtails to go flying for a moment. "Well I think you're a spoiled little brat, who has never even heard of fun!" She stomped off and Eien frowned.

"Let's go do something else," He said, feeling rather dejected. He positioned his hat so it was over his face a little more and he began walking again. He saw some kids flying kites and looked at Yoru.

"Would you like to try that, my prince?"

Eien looked back at the devices and gave a nod. They quickly found a cart renting out kites and Eien found one that was white. He saw how the other kids were doing it and tried that. Running didn't help, neither did throwing it in the air. He growled and kicked the infernal thing. "Why can I not be good at one thing?"

Yoru frowned as he saw his master wasn't enjoying himself like he should have been. Sighing, he flicked his hand and Eien almost lost hold of the handle and string as they kite flew into the air. He looked back at Yoru who gave him a sheepish grin. Eien frowned at not being able to do anything himself but sighed.

The string kept on going and the redhead began wondering if the kite was going to fly away. Yoru pinched the string and handed it to Eien to hold onto.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my young prince?" Yoru asked when he saw that Eien's kite was higher than the other kids'.

Eien gave a small nod. "Though I'm hungry." He did have breakfast a little over an hour ago but he barely even ate.

"Of course. What would you like to eat, my prince?"

Eien shrugged and moved his kite a little to the left, though it still stayed high in the sky. "A pastry; one filled with strawberry."

Yoru nodded. "Would you like me to set the kite down?"

Eien nodded and handed the handle to the demon who wrapped up the string quickly while also dying down the winds. Soon the kite was handed back to the stall and Yoru and his master went out to find a pastry shop.

"When was the last time you ate?" Eien asked as they strode down the street.

Yoru smirked. "Specifically what, my young prince?"

Eien gave a small glare. "You know what," He snapped.

The demon continued to smirk. "Three days ago."

"Who was it?"

Yoru looked thoughtful, as if stuck in the moment. "A young man. He was a painter I believe and those souls are the best. Creative juices always flowing, emotions raging."

Eien scowled at the demon. "And you're fine with taking away a life just like that?"

The raven-haired male just shrugged. "The man was alone, no family or lover. No friends from what I could see and he was rather depressed, though he was still just as unique with his soul."

The redhead just looked on disgusted. They soon got to a pastry shop and Eien didn't know what to get. There were little cupcakes with all different kinds of colors and designs, then there were some pies, croissants, and danishes; he didn't know what he wanted.

"Do you eat food?" Eien asked as he looked for the right treat for himself.

"No, I do not require food to survive, but I am allowed to eat it."

Eien raised an eyebrow at the demon. "I thought you only crave and require souls."

"Oh, I do~" Yoru said smirking, "But food is good on every occasion, maybe every decade or so."

The redhead rolled his eyes and finally picked out a grape danish. Yoru payed for the snack and handed it to Eien who took a careful bite of the freshly baked pasty. They began walking down the streets again, this time with no intention of going anywhere.

Eien just canvased the entire village, not aware of any people by him. He slowly ate his danish still looking at the buildings and such. He could name a few that his Father had built and began to wonder which one he was building at the moment.

"Do you know where my Father works?" Eien asked the demon following behind him.

"Yes, I do. Would you like to go to him, my prince?"

Eien nodded and Yoru walked beside him, motioning which way for him to go. The redhead heard the sound of a hammer hitting wood and he knew that they were near a building site. They turned at a corner and there was indeed building going on. He caught sight of his Father's figure and walked over to him casually.

"Did you have fun today?" Sasori asked as he looked back in form between two papers. Eien nodded, before taking a bite of his danish. There was a little less than half of it left and he made a gesture to hand it to his Father. Sasori smiled and took the treat. "Well what did you do?" He asked right before he took a bite of the danish.

Eien shrugged. "We went to the park, but the ducks wouldn't come near me, and I'm not good at painting or flying kites so we got a pastry."

Sasori smiled and nodded. "But you're still in one piece. Look at the bright side," He suggested, before finishing the rest of the danish. He looked over at Yoru. "Have you sensed any demons lurking around?" Sasori asked, his countenance now serious.

The demon shook his head. "So far none know of your location."

Eien looked at his Father. "Why are you worried about demons?"

Sasori looked at his son quickly before looking back at his papers. "Some demons have been exiled and would risk their live's trying to get to me, or you for that matter, which is one of the main reason I got you Yoru." Eien blinked up at his Father. He never knew that he was so wanted. "Are you going to go home soon?"

Eien shrugged. "I don't know. I want to see what else there is out here."

Sasori put down his papers and looked at his son carefully. "Well, like I said before, make sure you get home before dark and don't get into any trouble."

The younger redhead nodded and waved at his Father as he walked away. "Bye," He said, Yoru still following him.

**Eien isn't good at anything XD**

**My evening was very long DX I went to go see a school play with my sister and her bf (Yay for being third wheel as they made out.)  
>The play was The Secret Garden and it was good. Though there were a lot of people from choir and band in it and I began to wonder how they had that much time to be in a play XD And Matt was in the play so yay! Though he can't sing, but oh well XD Good job!<strong>

**Review?**


	9. A talk

-One year later-

Eien read his book while in bed, wondering just how long Yoru would hold his kneeling position. It had already been eight hours and the raven-haired male still hadn't moved a muscle. Groaning, the redhead closed his book and sat up in his bed. He tossed his book to the side and went to the living room where Yoru was still as a statue; Eien had also told him he couldn't make a sound... He really needed to find a hobby.

"Get up, I want to go outside," Eien commanded as he found his jacket on one of the living room chairs. Yoru got up and gave a faux stretch.

"That was rather cruel of you, my prince~" He chuckled and dusted himself off.

Eien rolled his eyes. "Why I even bother with you, I don't know." He left his house through the front door, Yoru following behind like a loyal dog. It was around nine o'clock and his Father had to do some tasks that involved him to work overnight. It was getting tiring for the older male but he put up with it.

As Eien and Yoru walked by an alley the redhead stopped. He heard grunting and what sounded like moaning; having no idea what was going on, he just moved along. "What was that?" He asked the demon who was just smirking.

"I though you would have known for your age, my _young _prince~" Yoru teased. Eien glared at the demon but continued to walk. "That was sex, my prince. Almost _everyone _does it~" He once again teased. "It is used for 'making babies'," Yoru said, making air quotations with his fingers, "but it is also used for pleasure."

Eien eyed the demon. He had a vague idea of what the demon meant and it cleared up the question of what he saw his parent's doing years ago. He honestly thought that his Father was hurting his Mum.

"Eien!" The redhead turned around to see Natsuko running towards him. Even though she threw a fit the day they met, she still wanted to be his friend. It was really a pain and a half. "Where are you headed?" She asked, slightly panting. She grinned up the redhead and Eien returned with a small smile. Though sometimes her presence was welcomed.

"I'm just going for a walk. My Father is out working again so I thought since I have the freedom for just a moment, I'll take it." Yoru still continued to smile at his master and his little friend.

"Hm? What about your Mum? You never mention her much."

Eien's countenance immediately became bitter. "I don't mention her period," He said before turning and walking away from the auburn-haired teen.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Eien!" Natsuko yelled after him. Yoru followed behind the redhead, sighing.

"You are quite the charmer~" Yoru chuckled.

"Why are you in a teasing mood all of a sudden?" Eien snapped at the demon.

"Hey, wait up!" Natsuko ran after them and the redhead sighed. She reached for his jacket but instead grabbed his hat.

"Hey!"

Natsuko looked down in her hand to see the weather-worn hat and she slowly looked up to see Eien's face. His _full _face. She immediately became flushed and began to stammer, "S-sorry, I-I was just... Sorry!" She shoved the hat back into the fourteen year old's chest and ran off.

Eien's eyebrows furrowed. What was her problem? Scoffing, he put his hat back on and continued to walk. "Do you know what was wrong with her?"

"I think she was shocked to see your face for the first time... I think she thought you were ugly," Yoru suggested, nonchalantly.

Eien glared. "Like you're the picture of perfection."

Yoru shrugged, still smiling. "I get tired from being on the ground."

Eien raised a red brow. "What does that have to do with anything?"

The demon sighed. "I used to be able to go where ever I wanted while you slept, but ever since the incident of you being almost robbed, I have to be with you all the time, till your Father releases me... And you stay on the ground. Rather boring, my prince~"

Eien rolled his eyes and kept on walking ahead. "Whatever, I'm not letting you take me back up there."

"But what about somewhere else? Not so high? Or if you just let me-"

"Are you suggesting that I should let you do something without me ordering it?" Eien turned around and narrowed his eyes at the demon. "You think I'm becoming lenient aren't you, _demon_?"

Yoru's smile was gone, replaced with a cold mask. "Of course not, my prince."

Eien gave a small glare before turning back to walk. "... I'm giving you five minutes, knock yourself out." The redhead was almost blown over by the wind that Yoru created. He didn't need to be told twice. The wind howled and Eien was sure it was his demon screaming, finally able to be free. The last time he had been able to be free like that was probably a month, because Sasori gave him a breaks so he could spend some time alone with his son.

Eien noticed that his Father was trying rather hard to make up for him not having his Mum. At first if Eien even thought about his deceased parent he couldn't help but cry, but now all he felt was a numb sorrow. He still missed the woman that raised him and did what was best for him even if it harmed her. He missed the blond dearly and he was ashamed to say that if it weren't for the photos he would have forgotten what she looked like. He wanted to understand her better; he wanted to know her personally. He wanted to go through her memories and see how much she suffered because of him.

After a few minutes of being deep in thought, Yoru came back, looking rejuvenated. "Better?" Eien asked, not even bothering to stop walking.

"Yes, thank you, my prince." The redhead ignored the demon and continued to walk. They came to a building called The Moon Inn and Eien walked inside. He had remembered Natsuko saying her Father owned the place and she spent a lot of time there. He had never been in there but once he saw it was full of several drunk adults he sneered. Not what he was expecting.

He walked over to an empty table in the back, Yoru still following. "Sit," He ordered. He didn't want to look out of ordinary. The raven-haired male looked at the company and frowned.

"They go ahead and drink their lives away," He sighed. "The drunk ones' always taste strange. It depends on what they drink though." Yoru looked deep in thought and Eien rolled his eyes as he slouched in his seat.

"I want some food. Go fetch me some." Eien waved his hand and Yoru got up.

"Yes, my prince." He went to the other side of the tavern to get the redhead some food.

"Eien?" The said teen looked up, shocked to see Natsuko. "Wh-what're you doing here?"

The redhead sat up and looked at his friend accusingly. "I was heading here in the first place. You made this place sound much more better, though." He smirked and Natsuko flushed crossed her arms angrily.

"Well I go here often and I think it's fine," The auburn-haired girl said before as she realized the seat across Eien was empty. "Is anyone sitting here?" The redhead shook his head and gestured for her to sit down. Natsuko did and she frowned at the Eien. "You shouldn't have your hat on, even if it is some place like this." Eien glared at the girl before taking his hat off. The girl gasped slightly and she blushed. "Why-why do you wear a hat?"

Eien shrugged. "Habit, I suppose."

Natsuko nodded. "Your hair is... wow," She giggled. "I've never seen anyone have hair _that _red. Is your Father's hair like this as well?" Eien nodded, crossing his arms while doing so. "Hmm... You really look like him but your guys' eyes are different."

Eien sighed. "You love to snoop around, don't you?"

Natsuko bit her lip. "Sorry, but you never talk much about your personal life, and we've known each other for a year now. How about you can ask me a question and I can ask you a question."

The redhead narrowed his eyes. "I already know everything about you because of your big mouth."

The teen groaned. "Fine... My first kiss was with Aki-"

"What?" Eien gasped, sitting up. "You kissed _him_?" He asked in disbelief.

-Six months ago-

Eien groaned as he walked down the street with Natsuko and Aki. Aki was a teen one year older than Eien and Natsuko and Eien almost despised him, almost as much at Yoru. He had dark brown hair and "dreamy"green eyes. Natsuko was obviously in love with him but Eien could obviously see the flaws. He was obnoxious, and thought that he was the funniest thing ever; making the redhead want to bash his head into a wall. And he also liked to flirt with Natsuko as a joke and take advantage of her.

"Hey, you want to go to the park and buy us some food, Natsuko?"

The girl blushed and nodded. "S-sure, do you want to go, Eien?"

"Yeah, maybe your butler can chaperone us, like he always does," Aki teased.

Eien glared. "He's _not _my butler! Go away, Yoru!"

The demon sighed as he watched the children argue. "Yes, my-" Eien shot him a glare, "Yes." He walked away and Aki scoffed.

"Well he listens to you like he's a butler."

Natsuko giggled. "He has a point, Eien."

"Yeah, probably because he can't take care of himself. Spoiled, in my opinion."

-Present-

"He's a total jerk!" Eien exclaimed.

Natsuko glared at the redhead. "I don't need your approval. Now since I told you about myself, tell me about your Mum."

The fourteen year old glared, feeling his anger rise. "My Mum took care of me ever since my Father left before I turned one. He came back a few weeks before I turned six and my Mum died the day before my birthday."

Natsuko stared, surprised. "Well that was... vague. Where did your Father go?"

Eien sighed. "He had a sick relative in Suna and he couldn't get out once she died. But when he came back, like I said, my Mum died and he took care of me ever since."

Natsuko looked at the redhead with pity. "I'm sorry."

The teen sighed once he heard Yoru coming towards them; it didn't sound like footsteps but like the wind. "Your food." Yoru set it down on the table and Natsuko looked at him confused.

"You're so quiet!"

Eien rolled his eyes. "Go and have fun for a while," He said nonchalantly. Yoru's eyes widened and he bit back a smile.

"Alright." He walked out of the Moon Inn and Eien heard the wind howl.

"So..." Natsuko looked around the larger room casually. "What did your Mum look like?"

Eien was silent for a moment, looking at nothing in particular. He recalled the pictures back in the Underworld and sighed before looking at the other teen. "She had blond hair, blue eyes-"

"That's sounding vague again, Eien," Natsuko said as she pouted.

The redhead sighed once more. "What do you want me to say? She had long hair, that was yellow, _like the sun_," He added just in spite of Natsuko. "Her eyes were blue like mine... I don't know what else to say?"

The auburn-haired girl frowned. "What was she like?" Eien tried to remember. She always smiled in front of him even though he could see it was a smile of pain. For the year they were at the Duke's she did everything to make him happy but just her being hurt got Eien upset. She always wanted to keep him safe even if it hurt her in the end. She saved him when they were about to be discovered when they were in a warehouse, hiding. "Hello?" Natsuko waved her hand in front of Eien's face, snapping him out of his daze.

"She always took care of me and she was always smiling. I just wished that she was alive right now."

The other teen nodded, only pitying him; she didn't know what it was like to lose a parent. "Well it's nice to see you opening up," She beamed.

Eien narrowed his eyes. "I've answered a lot of questions. My turn."

Natsuko blushed and crossed her arms. "Fine, ask away."

The redhead smirked. "So why did you kiss Aki?"

"Because I like him. Isn't that obvious?"

"You do realize he takes advantage of you and your parent's money. He comes into the Inn and always gets free food. He also flirts with every girl there is just to get something in-"

"That's not true! He's funny and sweet and-" She paused and shook her head before uncrossing her arms. "You're just jealous that you can't be like him!"

Eien looked at the girl in disbelief. "You think I want to be like _him_? I would rather be nice to Yoru then to be like him."

"Well-well, you are jealous." She threw her nose into the air. "And he likes me back, too. He even said so." She gave a smug smile and Eien scowled at the teen.

"You don't see it do you?" He was getting tired of the girl being blind. He stood up, startling Natsuko and he leaned over to table. "You don't see that he is suffering inside and makes other people's lives a living hell because he wants them to suffer along with him. He will break your heart one day and that will satisfy his corrupt soul even more." He could feel himself getting more righteous, like when he was judging souls. "You will fuel him into something far more grotesque than something he already is! He needs to be stopped before he can do that. It's humans like him that ruin and pollute this Earth with the filth of greed and envy."

Natsuko looked terrified and Eien realized what he just said. He sat down quietly, noticing that her face looked like Madam Mika's when his Father had spoke to her. "You... Your eyes turned red! The whole room went dark and... your voice changed. You acted like you were the ruler of the Earth!"

Eien blushed and bit his lip. That's when he noticed the whole Inn was silent and he quickly put on his hat before they could get a good look at him. "I'm sorry, I just... don't like Aki," Eien whispered. The talking in the Inn picked up again and Eien sighed.

Natsuko still looked astonished and she smiled. "And I always thought you were shy! Wait till I tell Aki that you said that!"

Eien's eyes widened. "Don't tell him!"

The teen gave a smug smirk. "Why? You seemed to think that he was filth before. I think he should know."

The redhead quickly thought of something. "Then I'll tell him that you say to everyone that you two are a couple."

Natsuko's smirk fell. "W-we are, just a... secret couple. He doesn't want people to know... yet."

The older teen just smirked. "Aki doesn't need to know my full opinion of him."

"Well he still thinks you're a spoiled brat and that you act like a snob."

"I am not spoiled!"

"Neither is he!" The tops of Natsuko's ears turned red and she glared at Eien. "His Mum died as well and his Father isn't nice to him, but he still acts kind to me. He has to take care of his little brothers and sister, which is why he thinks you're spoiled. You're alone and only have to take care of yourself and your Father gives you everything you want."

Eien looked at the girl in shock. "I never said he was spoiled, and I am not spoiled. I do not get everything I want. You think I want to be here? You think I wanted to be away from my home? And do you think I like being alone all the time? My Father works and the only company I get is Yoru who might as well be a door."

Natsuko still looked angry but continued. "You are jealous. You see what he has and you want it."

Eien became enraged once more. "For the love of God! You think I want to get beat by my Father everyday and take care of three little kids? Do you think I would want to break girls' hearts for my satisfaction? How dense can you be_?_!"

Natsuko looked at Eien and stood up. "Get out. You are not welcome anymore."

"Fine with me!" The redhead stood up, leaving his food untouched. He walked outside and began to storm down the semi-empty street, not even paying attention to where he was going. That girl was being idiotic! She couldn't see what was clearly in front of her! "Yoru!" He called, not caring that people looked at him.

The demon appeared and walked beside Eien. "Yes?"

"Get me away from here."

Yoru nodded and touched Eien's shoulder, both of them becoming the wind and disappearing into the sky.

**Lol, Eien doesn't like people XD**

**Review?**


	10. Small get together

-One month later-

"You could've just said no."

"I'm not going to say no, Eien, that would be rude."

"But I don't even want to go!"

Sasori sighed as he and his son walked to the Moon Inn. Natsuko's parents invited Eien and Sasori over for dinner, along with Aki and his family. The Devil had heard enough about what a 'jerk' Aki was and thought that his son was over exaggerating. He had sent Yoru away to do what he wanted since Eien didn't need him at the moment.

"We're still going, Eien, as you can see. Besides, you need to be more social."

"I already met her parents," The younger redhead mumbled.

The duo continued to walk, the sun just beginning to set. Eien really didn't want to be anywhere near Aki for obvious reasons but he was also avoiding Natsuko because of his little episode. He almost groaned when he thought about it.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Moon Inn and they both entered. A woman with dark auburn hair walked up to them, smiling. "Hello, Eien." She looked over at Sasori. "And you must be Eien's Father?" Her hair was in a bun with a few strands in her face and she seemed to have been working hard. She was wearing a light green dress and Eien thought it matched her eyes well.

Sasori smiled, took off his hat and shook her hand. "Sasori Akasuna," He greeted charmingly. Eien rolled his eyes and took off his hat as well.

"It's nice to meet you," Natsuko's Mother said, her pale cheeks turning pink. "I'm Mai, Natsuko's Mother."

"Pleased to meet you." Sasori let go of the woman's hand and she cleared her throat.

"We will be having dinner in the dining room, just around the corner." She led them both to the dining room. It was just a long room with some paintings and tapestries, and a long table with chairs.

Eien saw Natsuko setting the last of the plates down and saw she was rather dressed up. In a dark red dress that had layers of ruffles and her hair was curled. She looked up with her grey eyes and smiled when she saw Eien. She walked up to the redhead and gave a mock curtsy. "Do you like it?" She asked, twirling her dress a little.

Eien gave a small smile. "Well I don't wear dresses, but I'd say it's rather nice."

"Oh, Sasori, you'll be sitting here," Mai said, gesturing to the right seat right next to the head chair. "when dinner starts." Sasori nodded and let his son converse with his friend.

"Is your husband here?"

Mai nodded and smiled. "Yes, he's in his study at the moment. Would you like to meet him?"

"Yes, please," Sasori answered and the woman led him to the study. He had gotten a letter asking him to expand The Moon Inn and that was one of the reasons that they decided to have this dinner; to talk about business. Sasori came to an oak door and Mai knocked. There was a muffled reply and she opened the doorknob to let Sasori in.

The owner of the Inn stood up from his desk and smiled, his face permanently red from drinking so much. He had red rosy cheeks and he smiled. He walked over to Sasori his beer belly jiggling with each stride. "Sasori Akasuna," He greeted cheerfully. His hair was a pale black along with his large beard, which had some white streaks in it.

The redhead smiled. "You must be Ko Iki," Sasori said, shaking the man's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

The man guffawed. "Yes, nice to meet you, too!" He boomed. His eyes showed only kindness and Sasori could tell that he already had a kind soul. "Well, we should get to dinner, then!"They both walked towards the dining room and they found the room now semi-full.

There were six more children and one more man. The man looked slightly intoxicated but it seemed he had a high tolerance. His dull brown hair was made with cursory detail and his clothes looked like they had been only washed once. There were three other children that looked similar to him, though youngest and only girl had blond hair instead of brown. Sasori spotted Aki talking to Natsuko who was giggling and blushing and Eien looking like he wanted to kill himself.

The other two children were obviously Ko's and Mai's children because of their black hair and green eyes. Both of the children were girls and looked to be twins.

"Dinner's ready, sit down everyone," Mai called, ushering the children to their chairs. Sasori was on Ko's right side while the man who's name he did not know sat at his left. Aki sat by his Father, like how Eien sat by his. Then next to Eien was Natsuko then her sisters. Then by Aki was his only sister then his two brothers; Mai sat at the other end of the table, across from her husband.

A servant brought out the food and Aki's sibling smiled cheerfully, Sasori noticed. Once all the food was served they said grace and began to eat. Ko began talking about all the work he wanted to get done and if it was possible, while Sasori gave different conclusions about costs and suggestions.

"Yori here used to do building but stopped when his wife got pregnant."

The brunette looked up and smiled, showing his yellow teeth. "Ay, I did but I got tired of it. I was a master builder myself once." Aki grinned smugly at Eien who gave him a stoic expression.

"What happened?" Sasori asked.

"My wife got pregnant and she died. So I stay home now and take care of my kids. Aki's nice enough to work a little more now to bring in some money." Yori continued to smile. "Your son work?"

Sasori shook his head. "No, though he does help around my building sites." He took a sip of his wine and found it rather sour.

"What about your woman? Is she working now?"

"No, sadly she passed away eight years ago."

Eien sighed and began to eat his soup, now ignoring the conversation. Everyone was eating, except for the three men in the room. Natsuko's sisters were chatting with Aki's brothers and Natsuko herself was talking to the little blond girl, who appeared to be four.

"So where's your butler, Eien?"

"Butler?" Yori looked at the redheads in interest. "You have a butler?"

Sasori gave the man a modest expression. "He's not a butler, just an old friend of mine who watches after Eien when I'm gone."

"Why would Eien need a babysitter?" Aki asked, smirking at the younger redhead.

"He's not my babysitter," Eien protested.

"Well you're spoiled either way. He does whatever you tell him to do."

"Now, boys," Mai interjected weakly. "There's no need for a squabble."

"That's right," Ko said sternly. "Though's who fight have to go to the timeout corner," He warned, mockingly.

All the kids laughed but Eien just narrowed his eyes at Aki. Once everyone began talking and eating again Eien heard Aki whispered something. "I win." The redhead saw the older boy smirking and he smirked back, feeling his anger rise. His eyes turned red intentionally and the older teen looked at him in shock. He opened his mouth to eat some food, showing off his fangs.

Eien felt a hand smack him behind the head, almost making him choke on his food, and he turned to his Father who had his eyes narrowed. "What?"

His Father gave him a sharp look. _'You're asking for it, Eien,'_ He warned in his head. Ah, telepathy; it was very handy at times which Sasori had taught Eien in the Underworld.

_'I didn't do anything,'_ The teen thought back.

_'I'm warning you, Eien. Try something and you will not even be able to leave your room till we go to the Underworld.'_

The younger redhead sighed. "Fine," He actually muttered.

Dinner continued and now Aki was flirting with Natsuko, making the redhead want to beat the older teen to a bloody pulp. He could always order Yoru to do it one night and Aki will think it was a random person.

As dinner ended they all went to the living room to have desert and to interact with each other some more. Eien was in a corner, not wanting to be there and he saw Aki inconspicuously kiss Natsuko on the cheek. The teen giggled and whispered in his ear and he gave a nod. They left the room swiftly and Eien followed, wanting to know what they were up to.

There were many things his Father taught him to do with his power but Eien was still trying to make it work correctly. He tried to teleport once and ended up going one foot. Another time he tried to manipulate the temperature by trying to warm up a cold bowl of soup which in turn exploded all over the place. Though one thing he had practiced in the Underworld, besides telepathy, was invisibility. He concentrated and he literally felt his Father in his head.

_'I know what you're doing and I am telling you to stop. You are using it for all the wrong reasons.'_

Eien scoffed. _'What will I use it for then? Just let me see what they're doing, okay?'_

_'Be back in five minutes.'_

_'Alright.' _Eien almost pushed his Father out of his head as he concentrated again. It felt like a sheet of darkness covered him and he felt numb. He continued to walk, knowing that the shield would hold up now that it had been set up.

Eien walked till he found Aki and Natsuko in a room with their lips locked. He looked at them disgusted. Sure he saw his parents kiss but this was just sloppy and unattractive.

"Natsuko... I think I'm ready," Aki whispered huskily.

The auburn-haired girl froze. "We're still too young."

"But I love you so much!" The brunette said full of faux passion. "Why won't you do this for us?"

Eien almost gagged but got closer to see what Natsuko was going to say. "Yes, but I'm only fourteen, and you're fifteen. It's wrong."

The older teen groaned. "You're being a prude! It seems you don't really love me, do you?" He pushed himself away from Natsuko who started at him with wide eyes.

"Of course I love you! It's just where?"

"Right here, right now." Aki claimed the auburn-haired girl's lips once more and the teen submitted.

Eien felt his anger boil. She was being played and she didn't see it! Eien's fingers twitched and his invisibility was gone. "What're you two doing?" He asked innocently. The two teens jumped apart and Aki's cheeks flushed in anger and embarrassment. "Ready for what? Marriage?"

"Eien!" Natsuko whined before stomping out of the room, her eyes full of tears. Eien looked as the girl left and turned back to Aki.

"Well-" He was cut off when Aki's fist slammed into his stomach, causing him to double over in pain as the breath was knocked out of him. When Eien was on the ground, Aki went to strike his face but was stopped when a hand caught his own. He looked up to see a man with black hair and gleaming silver eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here before, my prince, but I tried my best-"

"I don't care for your excuses, demon," Eien wheezed.

"I am sorry."

"Hey! Let go of my hand!" Aki exclaimed, trying to pull his hand out of Yoru's closed fist.

"My prince?"

Oh how much Eien wanted to say, 'Beat him within an inch of his life', or 'Torture him until he stopped screaming for mercy', but he didn't. The redhead stood on shaky feet and gestured for Yoru to let go of the brunette's hand. Once he did Aki tried to run but Yoru stopped him.

"We should make a deal," Eien suggested, resisting the urge to rub his aching stomach. "You don't tell anyone about this and I don't tell anyone what you were going to do with Natsuko."

Aki looked enraged. "No! I'm going to tell everyone what a sick freak you are! Trying to spy on us_?_!" It seemed he didn't catch Eien's or Yoru's titles or that the demon appeared out of no where.

Eien sighed. "I didn't want to do this. Yoru." In a second the demon had his hands over the brunette's ears and the teen froze. A few seconds passed by and Aki collapsed in a heap. "Good." Eien left and Yoru followed. One thing he did not master yet was erasing memories; very difficult and could be very complicated. Eien had trouble dealing with other peoples' minds but his Father said he would soon learn. "You better go since you aren't supposed to be here."

"Yes, my prince." There was a gust of wind and Eien continued to walk, bumping into Natsuko. The redhead hissed as his forming bruise was touched.

"Where's Aki_?_!"

Eien sighed. "He passed out on the floor for some reason. I think he had too much of his Father's wine and I was going to go tell the adults that he's sick."

"You're lying!" Natsuko ran past him and Eien rolled his eyes. She was still so blind.

**Oh, Eien you're such a brat XD Just like yo Mum!**

**Yeah, my inspiration for writing is at zero ^_^" Though I have eight more chapters till I have to start new ones, but I'll be writing within then!**

**The reason why my inspiration is dead is because I'm watching Fairy Tail again and I remembered just how obsessed I was with it XD FLYING CATS! *Looks at my cat* "Why can't you fly and talk to me?" -_-  
>Cat "..." *Rolls over cutely*<br>Me "You're effing cute!" OwO**

**Yes, Fairy Tail is awesome but I'll have to read the manga soon ^_^" Runnin' outta episodes!**

**Review?**


	11. Decision

-One year later-

Eien would be turning sixteen in three days and then he would be going to the Underworld for five years once again. It was rather quick and his Father had to explain to everyone that he would be gone for a while but he would return. Natsuko was upset that Eien was leaving but Aki was actually happy about it; no more 'spoiled' brat.

"What're you going to do on your birthday?" Natsuko asked absently as she and Eien sat around in his living room.

The redhead shrugged. "I don't know, though I may be gone before that."

The younger teen frowned and looked at her friend. "He should throw a going away party then," She suggested.

Eien looked at her and grimaced. "I do not want a 'going away' party, Natsuko."

The girl pouted. "Fine..."

Once the girl had to leave Sasori came home a few minutes later, looking exhausted. "Have you seen Yoru?"

Eien shook his head. "Why?"

Sasori groaned. "There was a squabble in the Underworld and he had to go back to resolve it, but I haven't heard back from him and it's been over a day."

"That's where he's been?" Eien asked, sitting up from his chair.

The older redhead nodded and went to the kitchen. "What did you have for dinner?" He asked.

"I didn't have any yet." Eien heard the sound of someone teleporting and went to the kitchen to see Hiruko standing in front of his Father. He glared at the turtle, remembering he tried to kill him.

"Hiruko?"

"You have to come back _now_, my King. Things are very hectic."

Sasori sighed harshly. "I can't go now, it's too soon for me and I may get stuck there, like before." Eien recalled his father left early when he was a baby because he had to send someone to the Underworld and he couldn't leave.

"You won't, just come." Hiruko disappeared and Sasori rubbed his eyes.

"Go out and get dinner. I will be back as soon as possible," Sasori reassured. He pat Eien's head and was sucked up into a vortex. Eien almost pouted, not wanting to miss out on the fun.

Grabbing his wallet, he went out into the streets, wondering which restaurant to go to. It was almost midnight but most places were still open because it was a Friday night. As he continued down the street he felt someone grab him by his jacket and pull him into an alley. A blindfold was put over his eyes and his hands were tied behind his back.

Great, the one time his Father and demon were gone he was being attacked. He tried to summon some of his power but came up short. What happened to it? The next moment a knee connected with his stomach and he gasped in pain, falling over. Next a fist to his cheek. Soon there were more blows and Eien realized there was more than one person, maybe three? He tried to close his mind off from feeling anything but he was always distracted.

He gave a cry when he felt something bat-like hit his head. He felt blood coming from his nose and mouth and tried not to make a lot of sound. The object struck his leg and he screamed, blood spraying from his mouth. He was sure he felt something crack and he whimpered before biting his lip.

He felt them kicking him and he couldn't find himself drawing any air. He mentally cried out for his Father to save him, but nothing happened. Yoru also drew a blank. Eien gave a small cry as the beating continued.

Soon it stopped and Eien felt like he had been hit by a train. His captures left him, leaving him tied up. He tried to untie his hands but found he was unable to, along with his blindfold. He settled for lying on the ground, wishing he would just pass out so he could be free of this pain.

-Morning-

When the Sun decided to show his face Eien woke up, realizing he was still tied up from the night before. His throat was sore and he noticed it was from him screaming. He tried to move out of his bindings once more and found they were just as tight from before.

There was blood caked on his face along with other places they had cut him, mostly his chest and arms; they were only shallow cuts so he would deal. But once he tried to move his leg he couldn't help but cry.

"Who's there?" A woman's voice asked.

"Help..." Eien rasped. There was a gasp and a set of hurried footsteps.

"I'll get someone right away! You poor thing!"

-Later-

When Eien woke up again he realized he was in an unfamiliar bed. The walls wear bare but the whole room smelled like roses and it was soothing. Though he realized he was aching all over and he was terribly thirsty.

"You're awake?"

Eien looked at a woman by his bed and realized it was a nun, with linen around her mouth. "Where am I?" He rasped.

The nun frowned. "In quarantine."

Eien's eyebrows furrowed. "Wh-why?"

The woman moved his new shirt a little to show bruise like marks on his chest, but they weren't like his other bruises. "You've caught the plague."

-Later-

Eien didn't know what to think. His Father was gone and he had caught the plague. He was going to die. It had been three days already and the nun's said that no person really lasted longer than that. It made the redhead want to cry. The nun's prayed for him and that only caused him more pain, so they prayed louder. He had a constant nosebleed, along with a fever and coughing up blood wasn't uncommon. He was truly afraid he would meet his Father in the Underworld.

Soon four days rolled around and Eien could barely keep his eyes open. His breathing was hoarse as he requested some more water. He wanted to be free of this pain but he knew that it would be soon when he would die and then he would be free. He knew that he wouldn't see his Mum in the afterlife but it made him feel better to think he would.

"How are you feeling today, Eien?" The redhead shook his head, not being able to answer. "We still haven't been able to find your Father, but we're still looking." The teen didn't reply, he just lied there. He knew that he would meet his Father again soon.

As the nuns prayed Eien groaned, feeling like he was being encased in ice. He needed to get out, but he couldn't even move a step with his busted leg. He just lied there and let the nuns torture him.

-End-

Sasori ran to where he felt Eien was. He knew something was wrong, that was for sure. The conflict in the Underworld had now been resolved but he had to find his son now.

He ran into the church hospital, startling the nuns. He ran to the end of the hospital hall, finding his son on his death bed. He looked ashen and dark bruises covered his whole body while his nose was a river of blood and a line of blood came from his mouth. He looked dead but he was only sleeping Sasori realized; but he wasn't going to let his son die anytime soon.

"Are you Eien's Father?" A nearby nun asked.

Sasori ignored the woman and went to Eien's side, noting how hard it was for him to breathe. "Yes, may I have some time alone with him?"

The nun nodded her head and closed the curtains to Eien's personal area.

Sasori bit his knuckle and looked at his son, tears coming to his eyes. "I'm sorry..." He placed his hands on the sides Eien's head and leaned over him, his eyes glaring red as he stared into his son's closed eyes.

Eien's eyes opened and his mouth opened in a gape, unable to scream. His back was arching in pain and his hands gripped themselves into his sheets.

The pain... Eien had never felt anything like it. It was like his whole body was on fire, while every inch of him was being beaten, and as if the nun's were singing on the tops of their lungs, engulfing him in ice, making him unable to breath. His veins burned as if lava was running through them.

He looked at his Father's eyes and saw that they were just as pained as his. His eyes were flashing between blue and red and it was becoming quicker, blending into purple. Next was the worst part. Eien thought he was struck by lightning far too many times and his skin burned painfully making him want to rip it off, but he was paralyzed in anguish.

A few minutes went by but it felt like centuries, as all of the steps blurred into one. Finally his eyes settles on red, before turning into a soothing blue. The pain stopped and he began to cry as he was able to move again. Sasori held him close, trying to assuage him. The bruise-like marks on Eien's skin soon faded away and all of his injuries began to heal.

"I'm sorry..." Sasori whispered into his son's hair. Eien continued to sob, and soon the nun came back. "He's fine, leave," Sasori commanded and the nun did so, leaving the duo.

"Wh... What did you do?" Eien asked, completely shocked. He clung to his Father's shirt afraid the pain would come back.

"I made you eternal," Sasori confessed. "It was the only way to save you..."

Eien almost didn't care, just glad that the agony was over. He didn't want to think about it anymore and closed his eyes, finally able to fall asleep peacefully for once. Sasori held him close to his own body before having the vortex come and take them away.

**My internets messed up so it was hard to post this.**

**Please review!**


	12. Old friends and books

"How are you, my prince?"

Eien stared out his bedroom window, looking at all the wandering souls and the occasional demon. He turned to his demon, his expression passive. "I'm fine. Why are you here?"

Yoru matched the redhead's stoic expression. "Your Father wanted me to check up on you. He is currently busy."

Eien shrugged and looked out the window again. "I'm fine," He muttered. "Is there another crisis?"

"No, but more people are dying from the plague again and he is currently booked. He was wondering if you could help him."

The redhead shrugged. "I don't see why not. Gives me something to do." He stood walked over to his black door and opened it, stepping out of his room. Yoru walked behind him as Eien took many twists and turns through the corridors that he had memorized. He didn't bother to gaze at the walls that seemed to move, or even the hissing souls holding the blue and green flames as he walked by; they were beneath him.

When he got to the Throne Room he saw a long line of souls and his Father looking very frustrated as a soul argued with him.

"Why can't I be with my husband_?_! He got sent to peace, why can't I be there with him_?_!" The sold weaped and Eien saw it was a woman and by the looks of it a very young one, maybe seventeen?

Sasori gazed at the woman without interest. "Because your fate was been undecided. You're husband was sent to the Elysium Fields because he has a good man. But I cannot say the same to you. You have been unfaithful to the man you say you love. You have stolen from him and lied to him countless times. I could be generous and say that you should go into Asphodel Field's but you haven't earned that right either." He looked at the soul in distaste, who was hanging off his every word. "... Ten years punishment in Tartarus, then we will decide what to do with you."

The soul's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No... No!" She began to struggle as demons took her away and Eien moved to sit in the chair next to his Father's.

"Thank you for coming, Eien," Sasori greeted with a warm smile. The younger redhead could actually see the feeling behind it and he found himself smiling back. Being mortal in the Underworld sucked the life out of you, but being eternal made you feel at home and Eien found it easier to have emotions.

So for hours on end he and his Father judged souls and Eien didn't find it hard to keep the same perspective for each soul. He remembered before he had been bias in some situations but that was over now; he found his thinking more clear now. Most of the victims died of the plague that Eien had suffered so he somewhat pitied them.

Soon Eien felt like someone he knew was coming and looked at the next soul in interest. When he saw them, there were actually two of them, walking side-by-side. One of them was a child maybe the age of seven or eight and the other one was a woman. The child's aura was a pure white as well as the woman's; these souls were very pure, something hard to come across.

As they got closer Eien's eyes widened and he looked at his Father who almost looked solemn. "S-Sasori?" A demon growled and struck the soul with a stick that shot the soul full of lighting. The soul screamed and fell down, the girl crying for her.

"Do not adress the King in such a way, soul."

Sasori shot a glare towards the demon who shrunk from the look and stepped back into his place. "Yes, Hinata?"

The soul stood up, the girl holding her hand. "I... I thought I'd see you here. Thank you for helping Naruto."

Eien noticed her stutter was gone and thought it was a human imperfection. "You're welcome," Sasori answered.

Hinata frowned. "We died of the plague, Hana and I. Has... Had Naruto passed through here?"

Sasori shook his head. "Though he may have died and an assistant took care of him, but I have not heard of any demon going on a rampage."

The violet-haired woman nodded. "It's good that he's alive." She looked down at her daughter who was clutching her dress. The girl resembled her greatly, the only thing off were the eyes, which were bright blue. "We're ready for whatever judgement you have to pass, just as long as we're together," Hinata said, placing a hand on her daughter's back, bringing her closer.

Sasori eyed the woman. "You have done much good, Hinata and you go to the Elysium Fields but your daughter is too young to judge so she goes there as well."

Hinata smiled brightly at Sasori. "Alright." She looked at the younger redhead. "It was nice to see you, Eien." Eien nodded with a small smile. A demon led them away and the redhead sighed. Soon the amount of souls died down and for once Eien felt tired.

"I'm going to my chambers," Eien said standing up.

Sasori nodded. "Get some rest." It had been a good month that they had been working so of course they were somewhat worn out.

When Eien went to his bedroom, he lied down on his bed and closed his eyes, feeling energy coming to him slowly.

-Who knows-

Eien tried to be quiet as he walked through the library of the dead. He saw demons working there, shelving books and such but he ignored them. The library was huge because all of the books were people's lives, or more specifically their memories. There were a lot more demons working in the library now, simply because of the plague.

Eien was walking casually through the aisles, randomly picking out books and flipping through the pages but not looking; he didn't want to get sucked in. This would be the first time he would be looking at someone's memories and he was pretty sure he was going to get taken into the memory so he had to find the right one. The only problem was he didn't know his Mum's last name. Akasuna was obviously made up and he couldn't as his Father because he would get suspicious.

He flipped through a few more books trying to look inconspicuous. "Yoru," He summoned. The demon appeared, and some other demons hissed before moving further away. Most of them didn't like Yoru because he was so ancient and very powerful. A very small percentage of demons could control elements and Yoru was one of them; the other demons just used weapons made with elements.

"Yes, my young prince?" Yoru was kneeling on the ground and Eien began scanning the spines of more books.

"Find any books that you can that have the first name Deidara, then bring them to me."

"Yes, my prince." Yoru almost evaporated and you could barely see his winds traveling through the library. In a few minutes the demon came back. "There is only one book with the name Deidara."

Eien raised an eyebrow. That was too easy. "Let me see it." Yoru handed the book to his master and Eien turned it around in his hand but didn't open it. It looked like every other book in the library; black with the usual designs and curves, his Mum's smiling picture on the front. It read Deidara Akarui right under the picture. "Open it," He commanded, handing it back to Yoru.

The demon nodded and undid the latch on the front. The book immediately exploded and Eien waved his hand around, trying to rid himself of the smoke. He saw Yoru materializing and sighed.

"I had a feeling that would happen." The demon was standing in front of him with a frown.

"Why would that happen?"

Eien bit his thumb as he thought about it with narrowed eyes. "My Father. We talked about it before and he said I couldn't see my Mother's memories, but he gave weak reasons as to why. He created a fake book to backfire and I want to know why and where the real book is."

Yoru gave a thoughtful expression. "He may keep the book in his chambers. He never goes there but it is guarded well."

Eien looked up at the demon and smirked. "I need you to do _one _more thing."

-Who knows-

The sixteen year old paced around his room quickly. What was taking the demon so long? Did he get caught? Was he having trouble getting in, or getting the book? Did his Father find out and was waiting for him to leave his room? Eien growled and left his room. He had to find out himself.

He walked down the empty corridors with a quick stride. He left the Palace and began walking towards the direction of the Deep Never Forest. He couldn't open the book in the Palace, because his Father would most likely find out, so what better place than somewhere where the older redhead had little power. Yoru could find him when he got the book.

Eien walked down the dark streets, ignoring the souls that reached out to him, wanting to be freed from their boring prison. He walked and walked, wondering just how far away the Forest was. Yoru had taken him to the Forest within a blink of an eye.

Soon Eien saw the large dead-like trees and quickened his pace. He stepped into the Deep Never Forest and he could hear the beasts howl at his return. He paid them no attention as he found a good place to wait. A small clearing, where it would be easy to see if he were about to get attacked. He let his aura flare slightly, the blue light showing everything that he was there, but he was to not be trifled with.

A few more minutes passed by and Eien heard the wind pick up and he saw Yoru kneeling in front of him. "It would have been nice if you told me the change of your location, but your aura helped me to find you. I suggest you tone it down or else your Father will find you just as easily."

"Oh, shut up." Eien "turned off" his aura, now that he had protection. "Give me the book." He held out his hand and Yoru sighed before standing up and handing it to the redhead.

"It was very hard to get, my prince. Your Father set up many traps and I could have been eliminated _permanently_," He complained. "What would you do without me, my young prince?"

Eien narrowed his eyes at the demon and looked down at the book. It was exactly the same thing that he had seen in the library; he wouldn't have been able to see the difference. He sat down on a rock and looked up at Yoru. "I know that I cannot control this book and how to look at memories so when I get sucked in protect the book. I will call for you when I am ready to leave."

The demon nodded and Eien gulped before undoing the latch and opening the book to the first page.

**My internet's** **a bitch.**

**Review?**


	13. Memories part one

Eien just saw the first word and it felt like the book grabbed him and he was already falling through the sky. He could see the town below him and the dirt road he was about to land on. He screamed, wishing Yoru was there with him already, but he landed on the ground with ease and he gave a sigh of relief.

Eien looked around and saw it was his home village. His eyes quickly scoped the area, wondering where his Mum was. Was she a baby right now? Or were the memories just as far as the person could remember? He continued to look around, now walking. The people didn't bother with him simply because it was a memory and he wasn't actually there.

He continued to walk when he heard a giddy laugh. "Can we go to the toy store, Mummy, un?" Eien quickly looked around, trying to find the the high-pitched voice. He came across a trio; a Mother, Father and... a son? The Mother had long brown hair with tired blue eyes, while the Father had blond hair and cold green eyes. Their son had short blond hair and big blue eyes and he appeared to be around five. The Mother's stomach was enlarged and Eien realized she was pregnant.

"We can't go to the toy store, Deidara. We have no money." He blinked a couple times just to make sure he heard right? Deidara? He looked at the boy who pouted. He held his Mother's hand, who held his back loosely. The Father just continued to walk ahead of them. Did Yoru grab the wrong book? This wasn't his Mum. His Mum was a girl!

"Can't we just look, un?"

The woman sighed. "We have no time, Dear. Maybe tomorrow." The blond boy nodded, still sad.

"Hurry up, Minori," The man barked.

The Mother picked up her pace, practically dragging her son. "I'm sorry, Taro."

The man sneered at his wife and son. "We need to talk tonight, alright?"

Minori gave a somber look and a slow nod.

Eien looked at the family. Maybe this wasn't his Mum and some other kid with the same name and time period. He began to walk away and but the memory faded away. Eien looked back at the family and realized something. He could only go as far as the child saw. Who was this person?

"Yoru," He called. Nothing. "Yoru!" ... He cursed loudly. He was afraid this would happen.

Suddenly the whole scene changed and Eien looked around confused. He saw the little boy asleep on the floor by his Mother and Father, thought the parents were talking to each other as they were packing backpacks. They were in a one room house and the only thing that looked like it had any value was the blanket the boy was sleeping with and the packs they were using. Everything else was food or clothes.

"We can't just leave him!" Minori sobbed. "He's our son and-and-"

"We can't afford him, Minori," The man growled. "We have a baby on the way and we can't take care of two children. We know Deidara was a mistake and this can be our do-over." He gripped his wife by her shoulders. "We'll leave him some food and he can find a way to get some more."

The woman just continued to weep, but she nodded. "O-o-okay," She whimpered. She looked at her son sleeping peacefully and covered her mouth as she tried to stay quiet.

"We have to go now, before he wakes up." Taro stood up but Minori didn't stand yet. She leaned over her son and kissed his forehead, her tears landing on his cheeks.

"Bye, Dei," She whispered before standing up with help from her husband. The couple left in the night and Eien watched in shock. They just left their son. And as Eien stood there, time sped up and it made the redhead dizzy. He heard every sound and saw every little thing move. Soon the blond woke up with a smile but it disappeared once his stomach rumbled.

"Mummy, un?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around, only to find two slices of stale bread on the ground next to his makeshift bed. "Father?" He stood up and looked around. Eien pitied the boy as he looked around for the parents that abandoned him. He walked outside and Eien followed. "Mummy?" He asked, now alarmed. He ran through the streets, trying to find his parents. "Mummy, un_?_!" He screamed this time.

Eien frowned and kneeled by the five year old as he began to cry. He pat his head only to have his hand turn into dust before reforming back into its solid form. The boy continued to cry but he soon went back to his one-room house. He just sat there wrapped around in his blanket, nibbling at the stale bread every once and a while.

Eien's eyes widened when he remembered something. _"When I grew up I didn't have any of my parents; they left me when I was five." _

The redhead began to shake as the image wavered. That didn't make any sense. It wasn't possible. It wasn't!

And suddenly Eien felt like he could breath only to have it taken away as he was drawn out of the book. He hissed when he felt someone holding onto his hair as he was pushed to his knees. He looked up and froze.

Sasori stared down at his son impassively. "Hello, Eien. Would you like to tell me how you got this book and why you're looking through it when I _specifically _told you not to?" The Devil's tone turned dangerous and Eien was shaking from his shock. He looked in front of him to see Yoru on his knees and his hands bound behind his back.

The demon shrugged. "I already knew he would find out-"

"And you shouldn't have gotten the book for him," Sasori said, directing his anger and glare towards the demon.

"I only followed my orders." Sasori opened his mouth. "I was never told by you to not give him the book, my King."

Sasori sneered and turned his glare back to Eien. The redhead tried to get up, but Sasori quickly bound his hands by snakes that slithered from his fingertips. The next thing Eien knew they were in his room and Sasori threw the younger redhead on the ground with a thump. "What did I tell you before?"

Eien glared back at his Father as he lied down on his stomach. "You said when I was older! And here I am!"

"I never said you were old enough! Be lucky I was there to pull you out before you got stuck." Sasori's glared lessened softly. "Yoru wouldn't have been able to pull you out, Eien and if you got stuck in there-"

"Who was that boy?"

Sasori stiffened. "What?"

"At the beginning of the memory there was a boy. His name was Deidara." The Devil was silent. "Who was he?"

"You weren't supposed to find out."

"Find out what_?_!" Sasori looked at the younger redhead impassively and the snakes dissolved. Eien got up and glared at his Father. "What are you hiding?" Sasori looked pained and Eien stood in front of him, glaring up at the older male. "Tell me!"

"That was your Mum in the book."

Eien looked at his Father even more confused. "What? Was there some other person in there because there was only a boy! Where's my Mum_?_!"

"You never had one!" Sasori looked torn. "Technically, you never had a Mother."

Eien stared at his Father in disbelief. "So... she wasn't my real Mum?"

Sasori almost groaned. "No, your... Mum was actually a... a man."

The younger redhead looked at his Father for a few seconds before laughing. "Do you think I'm an idiot? She isn't a _man_!"

The Devil looked peeved off and he glared at his son. "You wanted to know. You never had a Mum, just two Fathers."

Eien was almost going hysterical as he tried to reason with himself. "What are you talking about_?_! Sh-she was obviously a woman! I'm not an idiot! I-I know what women look like!" He gave a crazed, nervous grin as he continued to talk to himself.

Sasori's glare lessend and he put a hand on his son's shoulder, stopping him. "The fact that he's a man doesn't make him any less of your parent-"

"My Mum's a man!" Eien screamed, still confused. "How is that possible_?_! How was I even born_?_!"

Sasori almost blushed. "Well... that was complicated."

"Y-Yoru told me to have kids you have to have sex and... I saw you two have sex before!"

Sasori looked at Eien in shock. "What?"

"You and Mum... Did...? You had sex with a man_?_!"

The redhead had a feeling that the conversation would go this way. Great, his son was probably homophobic. "Yes, I did, Eien and-"

"B-but, how was I born?"

"Like all the every other child except you were birthed by a man," Sasori explained calmly.

Eien put a hand on his forehead, his head down, as he tried to think. "I-I-I... You loved a man_?_!" He said, looking at his Father in disbelief.

Sasori groaned. "Can't we get passed that? There's nothing wrong with it," He explained.

"Sh-she's a man."

"But he's still your Mum."

Eien looked at his Father still confused but he gave a slow nod. _It doesn't matter,_ he thought to himself. _Sh- He's still my Mum. That's all that matters... Wait! _"Why did he dress as a girl then?"

Sasori was glad to see that Eien was overcome by the fact the he had two Fathers. "As he grew up he found it was easier to pose as a girl. Though he regretted it when he saw how hard he had to work for money."

"A-and where did you even find him?" Eien looked at his Father expecting more answers.

"I cannot explain everything, Eien, but I'll let you look through your Mum's book." The younger redhead's eyes widened. "I blocked out some parts which I... don't want you to see and for very obvious reasons," Sasori said, slightly embarrassed.

Eien frowned. "Why did you never tell me?"

Sasori stared at his son. "I knew that you would be even more confused if I told you before and I planned on telling you soon but you found out on your own."

Eien gave a slow nod. "I... I'll look at the book soon, but not now. I need some time to adjust." Sasori nodded.

"Just because he's a man doesn't mean that he loved you any less."

Eien gulped. "Yeah."

**This time my dad let me use his laptop because the internet won't connect to our computet =.="**

**Dundundunnnnnn! Eien found out!**

**Review?**


	14. Memories part two

Eien took a small breath as he sat in his room. One week. One week since he found out that his Mum was a man. A _man_. That sure changed his whole perspective... It also explained why his Father didn't like women very much, but he never payed attention to men either... Though he was rather rude to women.

Eien groaned and fell on his bed. He wanted to call Yoru so he could do something but he was banned from using his demon for a year because of what he had done. His Father said he could still use the book when he was ready but he wasn't sure he wanted to. Eien had originally wanted to know what his Mum was like but now that he knew that he was actually a man that changed his whole thought process. _Did _he want to know about his Mum's life.

_What difference does it make?_ Eien asked himself. _I wanted to know about my Mum and that's what I got._ He sighed to himself and sat up. The book was on his desk, waiting to be opened. His Father said that he sensed the book being opened and that was how he found him. He also said that he could only be in the book for five hours max and considering how time moved in the book, memories could go slow or randomly speed up. Eien so far had no control over it.

Standing up from his bed, Eien went to his desk and sat down on the chair of bones. He opened the book to where a bookmark automatically placed itself and he began to read, soon getting pulled into the book. Closing his eyes, Eien let the book take him.

He opened his eyes and saw the same village as before. "Get back here!" A young boy with blond shoulder length hair ran past him, an apple clenched to his chest painfully. Eien realized it was Deidara and followed along with a chunky man in a dirty apron. "Thief!"

Once people saw the little boy they helped the man catch the blond who just screamed to be let go. Eien didn't want to watch. He saw starved children enough when growing up, he didn't need to see his Mum be one either. The took off the boys shirt and tied his arms to posts. "How old are you?" A man burly man with a whip asked.

"Th-three, un!"

"He's lying! I know him and he's five!" Someone called.

The man raised his whip and brought it down. Eien stepped in front of the blow, only to have it pass through and a shrill scream filled the air. He turned around to see Deidara crying as the whip was brought down once more and he wailed. It was only five lashings, but hard ones and to a five year old.

They untied the blond who ran away, not even bothering to grab his shirt. Eien followed quickly wanting to see where he was going. Why would they hurt a little boy just like that?

As Eien ran the scenery changed, rushing ahead of him and he stopped. It was night time now and he saw people walking back to their homes after a long day of work.

He barely heard the footsteps as he saw the same little boy, but this time about two years older. He was walking behind a man you had their bag of money hanging from their belt. Eien saw Deidara lick his lips nervously as he reached out with his small knife and he quickly cut the string, catching the bag of coins. The blond quickly ran away, the man not even noticing him.

Eien followed Deidara who was giddy when he saw how much money was in the bag. "Konan!" He ran down an alley and found a girl huddled in a blanket. She had dark blue hair but bright orange eyes which complimented her hair. "I got some money, un!"

The girl beamed. "We can eat tonight?"

Deidara nodded happily. "What do you want to eat, un?"

The girl looked thoughtful. "I-I wanted to know what meat tasted like," She answered truthfully. The blond nodded and grinned. "Though I think we should clean up before we go, okay?"

Deidara nodded and they began to slink out of town, Eien following. This was the life his Mum had lived. Eien realized now that all he had, he took for granted. As they passed by a farmers house, Konan stopped. "Do you know what I found out."

Deidara stopped. "What?"

"I saw how much money we get from begging and saw I get more than you," Konan gloated. "I bet if you dressed up as a girl you'd get more money."

Deidara sneered. "I'm not a girl, un! People always saw I look like one and I'm not!"

"Well you should be, we could get more money," Konan suggested as she ran to a clothes line and pulled a dress off. She went back to her friend before she was seen. "I think this would fit you."

The blond shook his head. "I'm not wearing a dress, un."

"But we could get more money and eat more," Konan complained. "Please? Just for tonight and tomorrow then you don't have to wear it anymore."

Deidara eyed the girl before snatching the dress from the bluenette. "Fine, but only then."

Eien watched as Konan got herself a new dress and the duo continued to run into the woods. They found a small creak and they began to wash themselves in the cold water. They quickly got dressed and Eien saw how his Mum looked like a girl so easily.

"See, you're pretty! Now lets go before the tavern closes!" They ran back to the village and found a tavern. "I heard this one was a really good one." Deidara nodded and held his bag of money close to his flat chest. They walked inside and Eien was automatically transported into the tavern. There were drunk adults laughing and having fun, while others also ate and talked.

He saw his Mum and Konan order some food and the bartender looked unsure at the duo but accepted the money anyway. They sat down at a table and Deidara looked uncomfortable.

"What if someone finds out we stole it? I don't want to get whipped again," Deidara whispered.

"We won't get caught, Dei, you just have to act as if our parents gave us this money to spend. The dresses are nicer than the one I had before and they're clean."

Deidara nodded. "Okay, un." A server came and brought their food out. The children's eyes bugged out of their heads as they saw how much food was on one plate. Almost immediately they began to dig in like pigs. The man walked away, slightly disgusted.

Deidara ate as if it were his last meal and he ignored his fork and he used his hands to eat. Konan actually used her fork but rather messily. Food was all over their faces by the end of it and they groaned as their small stomachs were expanded to their limits.

"We... we have to go, Dei," Konan yawned. The blond nodded and wiped the food off his face with his dress. He followed Konan out of the tavern and they went to their alley where Deidara's old blanket was. They wrapped each other up in it and began to sleep peacefully.

Eien had seen enough for the day and tried to concentrate on getting out but nothing happened. He kept on straining himself, trying to get out. He imagined what it was like going in. He fell from the sky each time and so he thought of flying. Eien grimaced, immediately regretting it. He flew once and hated it. Bad idea.

Eien sighed and sat down. "Father?" He asked. Nothing. Groaning, Eien continued to wait. His Father would realize how long it had been and would soon have to pull him out.

-Morning-

Eien opened his eyes and yawned. Wait. He had feeling. Sitting up, the redhead looked around. He actually slept. Oh no. "Father?" He asked, this time more urgent? He needed to get out! He didn't want to be stuck in some memories!

"Mmm, Konan, it's cold, un."

"I know, but I want to sleep more," The bluenette complained.

"Okay, un..." Eien looked over at the duo and saw them curled up in their blanket. Eien wasn't hungry and he couldn't feel the cold but he still slept. Slept!

He stood up and began to run, hoping to get away from the memories and get to somewhere else. Anywhere! He hoped that he would find his way out at the end of the memories but he just ended up back at the blond.

Looking at his Mum, he fell to his knees in defeat. He was stuck.

**FOR THE LOVE OF GAWD REVIEW! I'M GOING TO STAB MYSELF IN THE FACE WITH A SPORK!**


	15. Memories part three

Four years. Eien had been in his Mum's memories for four years and he felt like he was going insane. He had no one to talk to but himself and he was beginning to think he was imagining things in his Mum's memory. He saw demons every once and a while and tried to talk to them but they didn't reply, just being a memory.

Eien had no idea how much time had passed in the Underworld and he was nervous if it had actually been four years. Did his Father miss him at all? Was he worried? Did he try to get him out? Another downside to being in the book was Eien actually felt. He didn't feel cold or hungry, but he had emotions and he slept on occasion. He also looked at his reflection and saw his eyes had turned blue once more.

Eien was currently following his Mum, having nothing to do. He was talking to an old man while Konan snuck from behind him and reached for his money bag, quickly cutting the string and running off. Deidara just smiled, acting like he didn't noticed. He said goodbye to the old man and went to Konan who smiled happily.

"This is enough to keep us full for three days!" She hugged her friend who hugged her back. They went to their usual alley and sat down on Deidara's old and dirty blanket. Eien sat down beside them.

"But we have to pace ourselves, Konan, un. We can't use it all like last time."

The bluenette nodded. "I know," She giggled as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Deidara smiled back and they began counting the coins, wondering how much food they could get that night.

"Well, well, look what we found." The duo looked up shocked and Eien followed their gaze. Two men were walking into the alley and Eien realized they were the authorities. "A nest of filthy thieves."

Deidara bit his lip as he looked at the men, afraid. He quickly put the money back into the bag and Konan looked at him confused. "No, this is our money!"

"If we give it to them, they'll leave us alone, un," Deidara whispered. Konan frowned as she saw their dinner go away. Deidara threw that bag at the men but they still came closer. "L-leave us alone."

"You know the punishment for stealing," The first man said.

Deidara's eyes widened and he shook his head, going into a corner. Konan glared at the men and before they could get any further, she wrapped her arms around Deidara and the blond held her as he buried his face in the bluenette's chest. Wings sprouted from the girl's back and they wrapped around the duo before they disappeared, shocking the men and Eien.

The redhead was introduced to a new scene and saw that they were in a forest. Konan let go and Deidara and the blond looked around confused. "How did we get here?"

Konan looked back just as confused. "You don't remember? We got away from the men and ran here," She explained. "We couldn't get the money though."

Deidara looked around, still trying to remember. "That's fine, we can always get more." He stood up. "Where are we?"

"We're about a five miles away from the village-"

"It's almost night time!" Deidara exclaimed. "How did we run five miles? Are we going to get back in time?"

Konan bit her lip. "I'm not sure."

-Morning-

Deidara groaned as he collapsed in the street. The sun was just about to rise but he was too tired to move, having to walk almost the whole night. "We have to go, Dei," Konan complained as she tried helping her friend up. They had slept every hour or so but that just got them even more tired.

The blond stumbled to his feet and Eien watched with a frown. "I'm so tired," The blond mumbled.

Konan nodded. "I know, Dei, but we're almost there." They continued to walk and they came up to their alley. Konan frowned once she saw their blanket was gone. She walked to the end and lied Deidara down. The blond didn't even pay attention to the hard ground and slept.

Eien sighed but was shocked to see the scene skip. It was now night time once again and his Mum and his friend were walking around, trying to find someone to steal from. They hadn't eaten all day, Eien had assumed so they seemed pretty messy with their work.

"Ey, what're you doing there?" Deidara quickly slipped his hands from some man's bag of money.

"Hm?" He said, acting innocently. "I was just walking here, un."

The man narrowed his eyes. "I know a thief when I see one, _little girl_. Next time I will report you to the authorities." Deidara nodded, his head low, as he ran away.

He groaned once he got to Konan. "I can't get anything," He complained.

Konan smiled. "I got some," She said calmly.

Deidara's eyes widened and he smiled. "How much?" The bluenette looked around and saw no one was around them. She reached into her dress pocket and pulled out the biggest bag Deidara had seen. There must of been over one hundred coins in there! "How did you get that?" He asked quietly.

Konan looked hesitant. "Someone left their carriage door opened and I took it. It was right there!" She said in astonishment, but sweat dripped from her forehead.

Deidara smiled. "We can stay at an Inn tonight," He said with a sigh. "We need to build up our strength again, but we can't spend it all."

The girl nodded and they headed off to the nearest Inn.

Eien sighed and tried to concentrate. He had only done it once but he had been able to skip a scene once. It was only for a week though so it wasn't much. He couldn't pay attention though as he heard his Mum and Konan giggle as they got to their room.

"What do you want for dinner?" Konan asked.

Deidara paused. "We should get something expensive but share it, un."

Konan nodded and went down to the main floor to place an order. Deidara sighed and lied down on the plush bed, giving a moan of comfort. This was the first time he would ever sleep on a bed.

Eien realized it was quiet and concentrated. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel the memory move faster around him and when he opened his eyes again he saw it was day time. He saw his Mum and saw him wearing a different dress which was strange. He looked slightly taller and Eien began thinking if he aged a year.

Deidara was walking by himself through the streets. He had a basket in his hand with some groceries.

_He must have got into some more money, _Eien thought blandly. He followed his Mum, watching people walk by with casual interest. Everyone looked very boring but something popped out at him.

Eien's eyes widened and he felt the tears fall from his eyes. There was his Father, walking straight towards him, _actually_ looking at him. Eien gave a small sob that sounded like a laugh and ran to the man. "Father!" He called. He had come for him! He could leave now! The older redhead just continued to walk and his gaze was now directed towards the blond. Deidara looked at the man and eyed his cautiously.

The man smiled and Eien froze. "Father?" He ran to his parent and reached out to touch his arm. Eien's hand turned to dust, the man being just a memory. Eien frowned and he felt more tears fall from his eyes. Just a memory.

Sasori stopped in front of Deidara, looking confused. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I am new to this village. Could you please direct me to the Black Smiths?"

The blond blushed in shock and began to stammer, "Uh, it's just two blocks away."

Sasori nodded and pat Deidara's head. "Thank you, lad." He walked away, leaving Deidara frozen in his spot. After a few seconds the twelve year old turned around to see the man gone. He gave another cautious look before continuing his walk.

Eien moved to wipe away his tears, only to realize they never fell. He had no bodily functions, so he must have imagined he was crying. The redhead frowned and continued to follow his Mum throughout the village.

**Oh so sad... like the lack of reviews.**

**Yes I am being a bitch about reviews now but I wish that those who read will actually review.**


	16. Memories part four

Deidara was now thirteen and Konan was fourteen. Eien was taller than both of them but he realized his Mum was probably taller than him when he was an adult. He was almost accustomed to living inside his Mum's memories. He thought that once his Mum died he should be able to get out of his memories. Deidara had lived to twenty-four so Eien only had eleven more years left. He had already been there for about six years and Eien was used to no contact. He was used to not talking or doing anything; just watching.

He still hoped that he would see his Father again, but he was always let down when he never saw the redhead again. Konan was strange lately. She was able to get money more easily than Deidara and Eien wondered how she did it but he was never able to see because he could only be with his Mum.

He was currently following his Mum down the street as he headed back at the Inn that he and Konan worked at. Their job was to clean up after people and clean rooms and floors; they were basically maids. In return they got to stay in one room but it was nothing like they stayed in before. This was just a plain room with a straw bed that they shared. They got food but very little.

As Deidara got to the Inn an apron was thrown at his face. "You're late, Deidara," A woman around twenty teased. She had brown hair pulled into a messy bun and big gold eyes. Eien recognized her as the owner's daughter, Hikaru. She was always cheary and Eien found it annoying at times.

"I know, I know, un," The blond mumbled as he put on his apron. "Is Konan here?"

Hikaru shook her head as he served a man another glass of ale. "No, she left last night and didn't come back." The man took his ale and she scowled at him. He sighed and took out two coins and placed them on the counter. Hikaru smiled and took them, slipping them into her own apron.

Deidara frowned and looked down. "Okay, un..."

"Hey, no moping here," The brunette warned. "Get to work and after that mope." Deidara continued to frown. "We'll talk, okay?" The blond nodded.

Eien watched as he did his usual routine of cleaning the rooms then going and dusting the furniture. It was twilight when Deidara finally finished. He sat by the fire place, next to Hikaru. "Now what's wrong?" She asked.

Deidara shrugged. "I guess... it feels like I'm not meant for anything." He stared at the burning embers in the fire, the light making his eyes glow.

Hikaru smirked. "We're all meant for something, stupid." She poked Deidara's forehead twice. "You may not think you are meant for anything, but you are. I'm sure you have a very important role to play." Her smile turned genuine. "I'm sure of it," She said once more.

Deidara gave a small smile back. "Well, it hasn't presented itself so far," He said, giving a small, humorless laugh.

Hikaru shrugged. "It'll come to you. You may not see it but I bet you, you're going to do a lot with your life." She looked thoughtful. "Maybe your role in life is to have a family? A lot of women think that's their role."

Deidara blushed and stared at the woman in shock. "No, I am not having a family."

Hikaru gave a confused hum. "Why not? Do you not like kids?"

The blond just scoffed. "Yeah, I don't like kids," He lied.

The twenty year old shrugged. "Hey, we're all different." She looked out the window and her eyebrows furrowed. "Konan's been gone all day."

"Yeah, I know, I had to do her work," Deidara complained.

Hikaru sighed and stood up from the fireplace. "I have to go see how the other customers are doing. Go to bed, okay? I will bring you a treat," She said winking at Deidara.

The blond smiled and went to his room. Eien followed and saw his Mum get ready for bed. He brushed his semi-long hair with an old comb before slipping out of his dress, now only having his underdress on. He climbed under the covers and Eien sat by his head.

The redhead reached out to touch his Mum's golden locks but his hand turned to dust till he took his hand away and it turned back to normal. Eien frowned, wanting to feel his Mum's loving touch once more. He lied down next to the blond, imagining how it was back when he was younger and the blond would always let him sleep with him. And right before Eien fell asleep, a tear fell from his eyes, turning to dust once it hit his Mum's hand.

-Later-

Konan had come back and Deidara had fussed over her, but the bluenette had just told him that she was fine. Konan was scolded for leaving unannounced but nothing more was done to her.

Deidara was out getting groceries for the Inn while Konan cleaned to make up for lost time. The blond was out buying some eggs, trying to find one without a crack. "Just pick one, lass." Deidara quickly picked up two eggs, ignoring the of the rest of the meats, all of it being too expensive.

He began getting some bread, picking up a loaf. He suddenly froze and dropped the bread. "Hey! You're paying for that!" Deidara ignored the chunky old woman and stared wide eyed at something. Eien followed his gaze and realized why the blond was so shocked.

Just a few stalls away was a small family of four. A woman with rich brown hair and dull blue eyes. A little six year old with brown hair and green eyes held her hand, while a girl around two years older looked around with the same cold green eyes, her blond hair bright in the sunlight. The man next to them had dull blond hair and green eyes. All of them were dressed nicely, far nicer than Deidara was every dressed.

Deidara gasped lightly as tears fell from his eyes. He slowly walked up to the family, ignoring the woman yelling at him to pay. The daughter and Father went over to another stall leaving Deidara to talk to the woman. He touched the woman's shoulder and she turned around, looking at the blond confused. "Yes?" She asked, irritated.

Deidara gulped. "Mummy, un?"

The woman's eyes narrowed and the boy pulled at his Mother's hand. "Who's this, Mummy?"

Minori looked at her son then back at her older one. "I don't know, Sweetheart. I'm sorry but you must be confused with someone else."

More tears fell from Deidara's eyes. "Why did you leave? You left me when I was five! Why did you leave me, un_?_!" He almost began to sob but he controlled himself to listen to his Mother.

Minori looked at the blond up and down. "You're confused because I have only one daughter and-"

"And two sons, apparently!" No one paid any attention to the blond as he screamed. "I'm Deidara! How could you forget me_?_!"

The woman's blue eyes widened and she shook her head. "I-I've never had a son named Dei-Deidara," She lied.

"Oh but you've had another son by another name?" Deidara accused, now angry. "You left me to _die_."

The brunette quickly shook her head, almost like in a trance. "No... No, we couldn't take care of him! So we left and came into money and..." She suddenly came back. "Please leave us alone." She held her younger son's hand tightly and went to her husband.

Deidara stumbled a little once he saw his Father look over his way. His eyes widened in anger a little before pushing his family away. Deidara fell to his knees, tears still dripping from his eyes.

Eien watched the whole thing in shock and wished he could comfort his Mum in some way. People ignored him as he cried in the street but he soon got up and continued shopping.

-Later-

Deidara was now fifteen and he no longer had a job. The Inn he worked at had been burned down along with the owners. He mourned for Hikaru but he could do no more. At the moment he lived with his friend Hidan. He had showed up the year before, claiming to be a long-lost friend of Konan's. The bluenette was glad to have him around but Deidara was still cautious.

Though after a year of letting him live with you, Deidara grew to like Hidan. He knew about his secret and it didn't bother him one bit.

"You're lucky! I wouldn't be able to pull off a fucking girly look," The sixteen year old would complain.

"Are you saying I look like a girl?" Deidara asked, glaring.

Hidan just laughed. "No fucking duh, blondie." Hidan walked to the small stove in his house and stirred the beans. It wasn't really a house but a room with a stove and blankets. Hidan had a job at a nearby tavern and he was trying to get Deidara a job there but it was hard to get women work nowadays.

Konan worked as a maid for a posh family but she couldn't get Deidara a job their either so the blond was stuck doing nothing most of the time.

"Well I have to get to work," Hidan said, putting down the wooden spoon. He rubbed the blond's head and chuckled. "Don't eat all the beans, 'kay?"

Deidara scowled and swatted his hand away, now trying to fix his hair. "I don't eat much anyway," He said, trying to defend himself. Hidan laughed and pulled on his jacket.

"Yeah, yeah. See you, Dei," He said waving. He opened the door, letting some snow in. He quickly left and Deidara shivered slightly, moving closer to the stove to get warmer. He gave a content sigh as he wrapped the blanket around himself. He soon fell unconscious as Eien watching him. For once he slept peacefully.

**My comp is fixed now, so I can post stuff.**

**I recently went to the FFA state convention in Oregon and it was funner than last year. I actually did crap and the dances weren't stupid. So yay!**

**Review?**


	17. Memories part five

The seventeen year old blond sighed as he kneaded more dough, sweat forming on his forehead. "We need three more batches," A girl read from a piece of paper. "There's going to be a banquet, I think."

Deidara groaned and began putting the rolled up dough onto their pans and sticking them into a big oven. "We already have another order for two," He complained. "Get Sakura in here to help, she's stronger than me."

The other worker just sighed, as she shook her light green hair. "She isn't at work today. Tsunade sent her out to get more ingredients."

Deidara groaned and moved to make more dough. "We're running out of yeast, un," He noted.

"She's getting more," The teen replied.

The blond continued to knead more dough till he ran out. People began complaining that their orders were taking too long and he was told to pick up the pace. "We have no more ingredients," He yelled at all the customers. "We're sold out."

The throng just complained before leaving the bakery. "Why are we losing customers?" Tsunade asked, angered.

Deidara sighed, "We have no more ingredients. None, un. Where's Sakura?" He asked, cleaning up the counters.

"I gave her the day off," Tsunade answered simply. "If you needed more supplies then you should have gotten it yourself."

Deidara gave a sideways glare to his coworker. "I was told Sakura was getting some things, un." The other teen just whistled, swaying back and forth on her heals.

"Well we just lost customers!" Tsunade pointed out. "Are you going to do something about it?"

Deidara blanched. "It's already closing time and-"

"Get them back tomorrow. Honestly, Deidara," The blond complained, her brown eyes filled with disappointment. She put a hand on her forehead as she sighed. "I expect better tomorrow."

Deidara nodded. "Yes, Ma'am, un."

As soon as the bakery was clean once again, Deidara set off towards his home. He had gotten a job when he lived with Hidan and was able to save up for a house. It had an entryway, a kitchen, one bathroom and a bedroom. It was made poorly but it was good for someone just starting out.

Deidara stopped by the market and picked up some cheap meat for dinner. Even though he messed up that day it was still payday and he got his pay. As he walked home once more he heard a meow. He turned around and saw a calico with bright red eyes. It gave another meow and Deidara saw how skinny it was. He knew what it was like to starve and he frowned. Taking some meat out of his package he fed it to cat who gave a purr of delight. Deidara smiled and continued his stroll home.

Eien had seen his Mum go through two more years of life and he realized just how strong he was. He had worked hard for his own life, his own identity and he got something in return. Eien thought that he would never be able to do something like that. He was taken care of all the time while his Mum had to take care of himself. He had the help of friends but they couldn't do everything like a real parent.

As Eien saw Deidara get into bed and shiver in his sleep, he frowned. He remembered some cold nights where the village ran out of wood to sell and how he and his Mum had to sleep together to keep from freezing. Now his Mum had no one.

Eien kneeled by his Mum's face and realized he was close to the age of him in the pictures Eien had seen before. Was he going to meet his Father soon?

-Later-

Deidara sighed as he walked down the street. He had gotten back to work only to find most of the knives bent out of shape. It seemed his coworker had tried to cut some stale bread and broke every knife trying.

Tsunade had sent the blond out to order more knives from a craftsman and she even gave money for them. Deidara held the bag of coins in his hand stiffly, knowing just how easily it could be stolen. He cast a curious glance at anyone who passed and he almost held the bag of coins to his flat chest.

Once he got to the craftsmen ship they just shook their heads, saying they only dealt with wood. They then directed him to the black and silver smiths. Deidara entered, seeing a girl just about a year younger than him with two buns on her head. She had brown hair and brown eyes. "Can I help you with something? My Father's gone at the moment so-"

"I was told that knives could be made here, un," The blond said quickly. He handed to the brunette, showing the order.

She blinked a couple of times. "Are you planning an fighting a war?"

Deidara sighed. "Our cooking knives are broken so we need more," He answered simply.

The girl grinned. "Okay!" She shook the blond's hand roughly. "The name's Tenten! Father's out at the moment but I'm here to hold the fort while he's gone! Sasori!"

"What is it, Tenten?" A man entered from another room and Deidara blushed when he saw he was shirtless. It seemed he was working with something hot because he was sweating.

"We have an order to make knives and a lot of them. Get to it!" She shoved the paper into the redhead's hand. He just stared at it an raised an eyebrow.

"I need more information than this," He noted.

"This lass will help you!" She shoved Deidara towards the redhead and the blond just blushed and began to stammer.

"H-hello, my name i-is Deidara," He said, giving a small smile and wave. Tenten smiled and left, leaving them to their business.

Sasori smiled back and shook his hand. "Sasori Akasuna."

Deidara nodded and looked the man's face over. He had big brown eyes, high cheekbones and bright red hair. His skin tone was pale but Deidara thought it looked fine. He was probably twenty-five max. Sasori continued to stare at him and that's when Deidara realized that he was staring.

"S-sorry!" He apologized quickly.

The redhead laughed. "It's fine." He went to a table and found a shirt, putting it on. Deidara saw his lean muscles rippled and it reminded him of a dancer's body, not one of a man who worked all day pounding at metal. He sat down at the table, Deidara following his example. "Now what do you want done today?"

Deidara's ears reddened as he tried to remember. "Umm... He looked at the paper and took a deep breath. "Well our biggest knife is the m-main concern and we w-wanted it made with the same wood-"

"You'll have to go to some craftsmen for that," Sasori interjected.

"Yes, well th-they said we need the metal first," He said before clearing his throat. "Now the smaller knives should be easier to make, I was told, but we need these knives by the end of today, un."

The redhead frowned and looked at the blond for a few seconds. "I need more information than that. Why don't we go out to lunch and see what else there is."

Deidara almost scowled at the older male. "I have to get to work-"

"With no knives? Besides, I haven't eaten all day and it looks like you haven't either. My treat." He flashed a bright smile to the blond who just bit his lip.

"Just this once, okay, un?"

Sasori smiled almost smugly. "Alright."

Almost immediately the scene began to change and Eien was confused. What was going on? He looked around him and realized there was a ball going on. He groaned and clutched at his head, falling to his knees. He automatically knew six months passed by and he had seen it all in one flash. It hurt like hell!

He looked up and saw his Mum dancing with his Father, both of them smiling. His Father was in formal attire and his Mum was in a blue strapless dress. After a few seconds, Eien stood up and watched his Mum dance happily, though his smile fell, replaced by a shocked countenance. He went over to them on the dance floor and they twirled outside, Deidara stepping away from the redhead.

Eien was too far away to hear what they were saying but Sasori took the blond's lips and Deidara immediately replied. Then they were gone. Eien blinked. He should have followed them, so why didn't he? He walked back to his Mum's home, but found the door was locked. He couldn't get in! He heard moaning and he blanched. Is this what his Father meant by blocking some things out?

About an hour later he tried the door again and it opened. He walked to his Mum's bedroom to see him asleep under the covers. That's when Eien noticed that his dress was in tatters by the bed and there was blood on the sheets. His eyes widened. Did his Father just rape his Mum?

Deidara smiled in his sleep and cuddled closer into his blankets. Eien blinked. He seemed happy enough, though Sasori was missing. He sighed and sat down on the floor, sleep overcoming him.

-Two weeks later-

When Eien opened his eyes, he was surprised to hear arguing. "You used me, un." He looked at his parents and saw them in bed, Deidara naked and Sasori with pants on, though a blanket covered them.

Sasori looked hurt by what the blond said. "It wasn't suppos-"

"You fucking used me, un!" Tears poured from the teen's eyes. "Leave!" Deidara turned around and began to cry into his knees.

Sasori reached his hand out, wanting to comfort the blond. "Dei-"

"Just please... leave, un," Deidara said his voice cracking.

Sasori gulped and tried to reason with him, "Deidara please, I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Deidara continued to cry, wanting the redhead gone.

"Leave!"

Sasori flinched and got off the bed, putting on his shirt and boots. He turned back to the blond, a frown on his face. He left as the blond continued to cry. Eien stared at his Mum, wondering why he was so upset. He stood up as the blond curled up into a ball in his bed, still sobbing to himself.

Eien was never good at mind reading unless it was telepathy, but he tried anyway. He concentrated and he saw the memory of Sasori telling the Deidara that he was pregnant. Eien groaned and stopped trying. It hurt seeing a memory's memory. (A/N: INCEPTION!)

Once the pain went away he looked at his Mum confused. He was pregnant so of course he was upset, but Eien almost didn't think it would be this bad.

Again another time skip and he saw everything happen rapidly. He was in the kitchen with his Mum and it was night time. He was shocked to see his Mum on the ground with a knife. Tears fell from his eyes again as he lifted the knife in the air. Eien's eyes widened as he saw him plunge the knife down towards his stomach.

He saw his Father stop the knife but he was still in shock. His Mum just tried to kill him, before he was even born. He was willing to risk his own life to kill him. Eien felt as if the knife had stuck him and he fell to his knees, gasping. Why would his Mum do that? He looked up and saw his Father mollifying his Mum and he calmed down. They went to bed and Eien screamed as even more pain raged through his head.

Seven months flashed by his eyes and was shocked to hear someone screaming along with him. He saw his Mum on a bed yelling in pain. "Just kill me already, un! Take you're child and kill me!"

Sasori ran to the blond and began to calm him down. "You're not going to die, Deidara."

Deidara began sobbing this time. "Why are you causing me so much pain, un? Do you want me to suffer?"

The redhead looked pained at those words. "No, I don't want you to suffer, but this is all going to hurt for a while."

Eien just sat in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth. It had already been eight hours and his Mum was still screaming in pain. He had to be changed from how much blood there was and Eien figured out a long time ago that his Mum was in labor with him.

He had been in his Mum's memories for thirteen years, but this seemed to be the longest moments of his life. Eien was beginning to feel pain envelope him as well as the blond writhed in pain.

"Deidara, it doesn't seem the baby is coming anytime soon... we'll have to wait." Eien looked up when he heard his Father talking.

The blond just gave a piercing scream and he looked at Sasori pleadingly. "Please... put me out of my misery and kill me, un..." He began sobbing again, this time in sorrow.

Sasori looked almost as pained. "I am not going to kill you Deidar-"

"Fine! Take your kid then kill me! I don't care how, just do it, un!" The blond now turned angry.

Sasori frowned and went over to the blond, putting a hand over his eyes and Deidara was lulled to sleep. Eien gave a sigh of relief, glad his Mum wasn't in pain anymore. As Sasori slowed the blond's bleeding, Eien began thinking.

He saw how the months passed by. His Mum was sick and he didn't seem happy to be with Sasori. Eien wondered if his Mum put on a façade when Sasori came back for him. It really seemed like he hated him... and even Eien. The redhead hoped his Mum would show the love he so desperately desired. The love he had gone so long without. Would the blond be happy when he was born. Eien hoped so.

Several hours passed by and the blond woke up. He began yelling at Sasori that the baby was coming and Eien sat in his corner, worried for what was about to happen. His Father had told him that he and his Mum had almost died at his birth. They obviously both lived but he still felt worried.

Deidara screamed and Eien buried his face in his knees. He hated screaming! He looked up when the sound stopped and his Father had a bundle in his arms. There was no sound.

For once in his life Eien was surprised to see his Father looking panicked. No, not panicked, terrified. Eien realized that he was holding him as a baby and was shocked to see tears come to the redhead's eyes. He whispered something into the bundle so quickly Eien didn't even hear it. Soon the newborn baby began to cry and Sasori sighed in relief. He looked at the blond who was barely breathing from his hard labor and Sasori said the words once more, as he walked to the blond urgently.

Deidara had now regained his breath and he looked at Sasori. "You still aren't going to kill me, un?"

Sasori shook his head and handed the bundle to the blond. "No, Deidara. I'm not going to kill you."

Eien's breath hitched as he saw his Mum hold him for the first time. He walked over to the blond who was looking at him curiously. He was examining the baby's face and Eien waited for the loving look to come over his face. When he whined Deidara held him a little closer and Eien smiled. It was coming...

Deidara almost looked disgusted as he handed Eien back to his Father roughly. Sasori looked shocked and Eien's heart literally stopped. He stopped breathing. He stopped feeling. "You got what you wanted, now go, un."

The whole memory stopped and faded as Eien's eyes turned red. His Mum had never loved him. It was a hoax the whole time. He could already guess what happened. Sasori forced Deidara to keep him and the blond was stuck with him now. He had no choice but to take care of him.

He never cared for him with love, but fear of his Father. He had lied in his dying moments when he said he loved him. He lied.

**This was basically the reason I wrote this story. So Eien could see his Mum's life but it only hurt him in the end.**

**But don't worry, this story isn't even close to being done.**

**Review?**


	18. Lies?

Eien was suddenly back in the Underworld, but the numbness was already over him. He looked at the book and on the ground and saw his Mum's smiling face. The face that lied to him all those years. Ignoring the book Eien went to his Father wanting to know how much time had passed by. He found the redhead in the Throne room and the sixteen year old stood in front of him.

"You lied, too," Eien said, his voice holding no emotion.

Sasori looked at his son confused. "What do you mean?"

"You said he loved me," The redhead replied, his voice creeping with anger.

"Eien, what're you-"

"He never wanted me! He hated me when I was born! Why would his opinion change when I grew older_?_!" Eien felt almost as angry at his Father who had lied to him.

Sasori stood up, confused. "What happened-"

"Stop talking!" Eien's aura struck out at Sasori and the Devil moved out of the way before he was hit. Eien's aura went for the redhead again and Sasori stared at his son in disbelief. "No one's ever loved me and it's all your fault! Because of what I am I can never be loved!" Eien ran to his Father, his aura turning red.

Sasori growled and sent out his aura figures at his son to stop him, but once they came close to the sixteen year old's aura they dissolved. His eyes widened and he caught the fist that Eien sent towards his face. Sasori had to control himself from feeling enraged as well. Eien's aura was burning with anger and Sasori wanted to know what was wrong.

"Calm down!" Sasori pushed against Eien's hand and some of the pillars in the room cracked from the pressure. "Why are you so angry?"

Eien's eyes filled with tears and his aura turned blue before disappearing. He stopped pushing and he fell to his knees, his countenance filled with anguish. "He never loved me," He whispered. Sasori stood there, still confused. "He never wanted me," He said, repeating himself.

The older redhead kneeled next to his son, now seeing the tears streaming down his cheeks. "I don't know how to help you, Eien. Tell me what happened," Sasori said soothingly.

Eien continued to stare at the ground, but he sat down now, holding his knees to his chest. "I went into the book, but I couldn't get out," He explained dryly. "I was in there for thirteen years."

Sasori's eyes widened. "Eien-"

"How much time has passed?"

The Devil frowned. "You left to your room one hour ago." Eien stiffened and he buried his face in his knees. It couldn't have been that long. "What did you see, Eien?"

The younger redhead looked up at his Father. "I saw his life. I saw that he was poor and how he met you. I saw how I was born and I saw him reject me. Did you force him to keep me?"

Sasori shook his head sadly. "No, Eien. What else did you see?"

"He didn't want me, what else was there. Everything else would have been a lie," Eien replied, now looking to his side.

The older redhead sighed. "You didn't continue the memory-"

"What's the point_?_! All I need to know is that he hated me in the beginning, all I had to see!"

Sasori grabbed Eien's head and looked at him in the face. The sixteen year old began to struggle but stopped once he was pulled into a memory. His Father's memories.

-Who knows-

Eien was standing in the room once more now with his Father's perspective. His Father was still holding the baby and Eien growled. "Let me out!" He yelled.

"Why would you think I would leave?" Sasori asked.

Deidara scoffed. "You were only using me in the first place, un. Why should it be different now?"

Eien watched as both males were silent. "You're such an idiot. You really think that after all of this I would just leave?" Deidara nodded. "Well you're wrong if you thought I didn't have feelings for you, because I do and you would be an idiot for not seeing it."

A few tears slipped past the blond's eyes and he sighed. "I'm sorry for not seeing it, I'm just really tired of all of this."

Eien saw his Father smile. "Who wouldn't be... Do you want to hold him again?"

Deidara looked at Sasori in shock. "It's a... boy, un?"

Sasori smiled and nodded. He got into bed with the blond and handed the baby to him. "What should we name him?" The redhead asked out of the blue.

Deidara looked thoughtful. "I like Eien, un."

Sasori raised a brow. "Eternity?"

The blond nodded. "Since he will be eternal like you are, un."

Sasori smiled once more and nodded. "Eien."

After that Eien saw months pass by and it landed on one day. A four month old baby was one of the bed as Deidara leaned over him, places kisses on his cheeks. The baby giggled and squirmed. He opened his mouth, trying to give the blond a kiss too.

Eien Saw Sasori in the doorway, watching in amusement. The next scene was of Deidara sleeping with the baby contently. Day after day, Eien saw different scenarios. He wondered why his Mum had changed so much, but he really hadn't. _He's always happy_, He thought solemnly.

A few seconds later Eien was pulled from the memory and he fell backwards, though his Father held him upright."He never hated you, Eien. He was upset in the beginning yes, but he never felt any contempt towards you."

Eien stared at his Father. "Why did you do that?"

Sasori looked at the younger redhead. "You had to see what you meant to him."

Eien gulped. "_How _did you do that?"

The Devil sighed and stood up, helping him son as well. "It takes years of practice so show another one's memories and it's difficult to show just a certain memory. I have been alive for centuries."

The younger redhead looked down, avoiding his Father's gaze. "Sorry," He whispered.

Sasori smiled and pat his head. "It's fine, as long as you understand." Eien nodded.

-One year later-

"Hello, my prince," Yoru said, kneeling in front of the redhead.

Eien sighed. "Hello, Yoru." The redhead was currently in the Throne Room but his Father was away, taking care of other business. At the moment Eien was in charge. The redhead had not looked at his Mum's book since, but he planned to sooner or later. He still hadn't reached his worst hardships.

"Is there anything you want, my prince?"

Eien sighed. "No, do whatever you want."

Yoru looked slightly baffled, but nodded his head, disappearing.

The redhead waited for the occasional soul wandering in and he judged them with ease. Most people didn't do much bad in their lives so it was easy to send them here or there. Soon his Father came back and they chatted nonchalantly.

"Did you hear?" Sasori asked, casting his son a sideways glance.

"Hm?" Eien looked at his Father. What was there to hear?

"Natsuko got married to Aki," The older redhead said, turning his gaze ahead.

Eien's eyes widened and he sneered as he turned away from his Father. "Tch, she's still as naive as ever," He growled.

Sasori shrugged. "She can do what she wants. I just thought you would be happy for her."

The sixteen year old scoffed once more. "You know I don't like Aki." He looked at his Father again. "How did you find out anyway?"

The Devil also gazed at his son. "Aki's Father died last month. I saw his memories of them getting married."

"He wasn't shocked that he saw you?" Eien asked cautiously.

Sasori shook his head. "He died drinking and when I judged him it was like he was still drunk," He explained.

Eien sighed. "That's... sad." He understood what it was like to lose a parent, but never two. He didn't know what he'd do without his Father.

**REVIEW?**


	19. Memories part six

-One month later-

Eien still didn't feel ready to look through his Mum's book again, he still felt ashamed that he thought all those things about him in the first place. During his leisure time, the redhead would stay in his bedroom, not doing anything and other times he would be with his Father, talking. He didn't really feel the need for Yoru anymore so most of the time, the demon was out doing his own things, like going to Earth to eat souls.

At the moment Eien was walking through the streets of the Underworld, though the "Castle" was still in view. It always was. Yoru was by his side because Sasori was still worried that another riot would break out and Eien would be caught in the middle of it.

The younger redhead never got many details the day his Father left but it seemed very hectic. Lost and waiting souls were wandering around, because Sasori couldn't judge them and the demons were fighting over "territories", when they all knew that the Underworld belong to the Devil. Then demons from Jashin's domain came around and Sasori had to protect his empire from being overthrown as Jashin herself had come. And her demons started eating the souls of the deceased, a big fat no in Sasori's book. No demon was allowed to eat the deceased souls which had yet to be judged. None. So the fight lasted four days and Sasori almost didn't make it back to Eien.

"Where are we going, my prince?"

Eien didn't even bother looking back. "I've never paid attention to the Underworld before. My Father said that it was similar to Earth in a few ways. Demons run shops here?" Yoru blinked confused.

"Yes, but there are very few and the only things obtainable are weapons and charms. Most weapons are for the demons who work for the King and go to Earth to get lost souls, but there are also charms that they can get; most of them are elemental, as well as the weapons." Eien stopped and eyed the demon carefully.

"You don't use elemental, do you?" He had never seen Yoru wear anything special, or use any weapons for that matter. The demon stared at him calmly.

"No, I was turned into a demon by the former King. He knew what I would become and enhanced it. There aren't many demons like me out there." He gave a small smirk, but Eien continued to stare imppasvily.

"Hm... I was going to the charms shop. I heard from a demon that there was a book there that involved spells."

Yoru raised an eyebrow. "What about what you've learned from the King?"

Eien shrugged his shoulders. "I heard that these spells are different. All I've learned is telepathy, invisibility and teleportation, but he won't teach me to read minds or how to fight." He turned back around and began walking again, Yoru following him.

"All in do time," Yoru reassured. "I'm sure that the King has his reasons... You're still going for the book?" He asked his hands clasped behind his back. The redhead nodded. "And how do you plan on getting this book?"

Eien paused. How was he getting the book? He had no idea what the currency was in the Underworld. "Won't they just give it to me?"

Yoru chuckled and the sixteen year old narrowed his eyes slightly. "The currency here are souls. Yes, demons can not eat the souls of the already deceased, but we make deals, contracts in exchange for mortals souls. That's our currency. In the end the demon can eat those souls or keep them for later use."

"You really use the souls for that? Does my Father know?"

"Of course, though it's not the King's business, he only deals with those who died; he cannot interfere with demon affairs unless it's necessary."

Eien studied the demon's face and sighed. "Then I can not get the book can I?"

Yoru shrugged. "I could get the book, but to give it to you would be another thing. When demons 'purchase' things they make a contract themselves in exchange for souls. No demon can steal another demons property unless the contract is broken."

The younger redhead bit his lip. "Great. Take me back to my room," He ordered lazily. Yoru nodded and a wind swept around them.

-Book-

Deidara groaned as he ran around his house with his wailing baby. "Bottle, bottle, un!" He chanted, almost expecting it to come to his hand. He was looking around the house, his newborn still crying at the top of his lungs.

Eien watched the scene with some amusement as his Mum looked panicked.

"Sasori!" There was a small flash and the Sasori sighed.

"You can't keep on calling me, Deidara," The Devil muttered as he went to the couch and moved a blanket to reveal the empty bottle. "I have to work." He picked the bottle up and went to the blond, offering it to him.

Deidara quickly snatched the object, giving Sasori a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks, Danna!" He said quickly as he went to go put the warm milk in the bottle for his son.

Sasori sighed and went to the kitchen to find his lover and son now calm. "Since I'm here, do we need any groceries today?"

The blond looked thoughtful and smiled. "Can you pick up some chicken? I haven't had some for a while, un."

The redhead nodded and looked at his pocket watch. "I have to get back before Tenten notices I'm gone." He gave the blond a chaste kiss on the lips and kissed Eien's head while he continued to eat. In less than a second he was gone and Deidara pouted.

"He never stays long..." Eien gave a gurgle, pushing the head of the bottle away from him before throwing up and he began to wail. Deidara groaned and went to the bathroom to clean up his son. "Every time, un," He muttered to himself.

Eien sighed and watched his Mum fawn over him. He saw how much he cared for him and wondered what had changed from when he was born. Maybe the realization that he wasn't just the Devil's son, but also his? Eien sighed and sped up the scene now, knowing how to do so.

He blinked when he wasn't in the bathroom anymore. He was in his parents bedroom and it was nighttime, but there was nothing exciting going on-

"Danna~" The redhead raised a brow and turned around to see his parents in bed, a blanket covering them. He blinked and blushed once he realized what they were doing.

"Oh Gawd!" Eien couldn't concentrate, therefore get out of the book and when he tried to leave through the door it was locked, only being limited to his Mum's memories.

"H-harder!"

The redhead caught the sight of his parents moving in their bed and almost gagged. His Father said that all these memories were blocked!

Deidara clawed at his lover's back as he struck his prostate once more. His legs tightened around the redhead's hips, pushing him in deeper. He closed his eyes tightly as he cried out in pleasure. "Be quiet, Dei," Sasori whispered in his ear, before biting on the lobe gently.

Deidara gave a small moan and bit his lip. His lover continued to thrust into him and he rocked his hips to meet the redhead's thrusts. "Danna~!" He cried out once more.

Eien just sat in a corner, facing away from the couple as they continued their forbidden act. He did not need to see this! He clenched his eyes shut and the scene went faster till it changed completely.

Blue eyes opened and he was confronted with a solemn scene. Deidara was on his bed, rocking his baby back and forth, while staring down at him. The baby looked to be about two months old but was very silent. Eien took a closer look and saw the baby was clammy and pale looking.

Deidara gulped as his baby still wouldn't wake up. It had been two days and he seemed to be in a comatose state. Sasori had no idea what was wrong with him and it was scaring the blond. Why was his baby sick? He put the head of the bottle to his baby's lips, but for the first time the baby was unresponsive.

Deidara gave a small whine, though he still saw Eien breathing. He would usually take the bottle, but it seemed he was too far gone to even notice it. Tears filled his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. "He'll get better," He promised himself.

A few minutes later Eien stopped breathing and Deidara stared wide eyed. "Eien, un?" He touched the baby's chest softly. No breathing, though his heartbeat was barely noticeable. "Eien!" In only a second Sasori was there and Deidara was sobbing uncontrollably.

"He's not dead," Sasori reassured as he took the baby from the blond. He placed a hand on his son's chest and a red glow came from his palm. There was a pulse and the baby began to cry. Deidara whimpered and Sasori handed the baby back to his lover.

"Wh-what did you do?"

"I had make him breathe again. He almost died," Sasori said calmly, even though he felt as terrified as the blond.

Deidara nodded but the tears still came. "Why couldn't you do anything before, un?" He held Eien in his arms tightly, not wanting him to be gone.

"I can't cure sickness, I can help soothe it like any other person but not cure it." Sasori frowned and sat by the blond. "I won't be able to suppress his sickness for long." Deidara whimpered and Sasori brought him to his chest. "He won't die," He reassured, stroking the blond's head. "I won't let him."

The scene changed and it was of Deidara helping Eien crawl in the living room. "Come on, Eien," He beckoned the baby as he sat two feet away. "Come on, un!" He grinned brightly and his baby gave a happy giggle as he tried to reach his Mum. Deidara held his arms out and Eien began to do a little army crawl to get to his Mum, all the while giggling.

Once he got close enough Deidara quickly scooped him up in his arms and began to plant kisses all over his face. Eien squealed in delight and began to squirm. Eien was now seven months old and just learning how to crawl.

The real Eien looked at his Mum continue his antics before getting up to get some food for his baby. Through all the months his Mum's love grew for him and Eien considered himself very lucky to have such a loving parent like him.

Eien blinked when the scene faded. He was pulled from the book and back to his bedroom. He didn't do that himself, so who did? He looked around to see his Father. "Sorry to interrupt, but Yoru said you were complaining about not knowing anything." The younger redhead tried to clear his mind but the sight of his Father shocked him into thinking that he saw his parents having sex. Sasori raised a brow at his son's countenance and he almost blanched. "What's wrong?"

Eien shook his head and handed his Mum's book to his Father. "You forgot to, um... Block all the memories I don't need to see."

Sasori's eyes widened. "I... I'll have to train you later." And the redhead was gone, the awkward moment still there.

Eien frowned at not having anything to do but his thoughts soon turned to him being so sick. He almost died when he was a baby and he remembered his Mum's feelings. He had no idea what it was like to lose a child, because he had never had one, but hie Mum had looked like he was going to have a breakdown.

And his Father said he had a sickness. He knew he was born early, but he thought when he got sick it was just a cold or fever; what his Father mentioned had no name apparently.

_I won't let him. _Eien gulped. Did he mean by turning him eternal? What would happen when he wasn't eternal anymore?

**No, Saso isn't going to go fap or anything, he just has to go through the book to block more memories XD**

**Just for you, Woolfy! Since you asked for it XD**

**Review?**


	20. Grief

Eien panted as he rested on his hands and knees. How he was able to breathe and feel pain, he had no idea. Lifting his head up, he remembered. He was in a type of simulation where he felt human again, and he hated it. The whole area was golden and it seemed to move as well, making it hard to concentrate.

"You wanted to know how to fight, Eien and the only way to do that is to fight with everything you've got. I'm not going to go soft and neither is Yoru." The younger redhead took another gulp of air and got onto one knee, still not feeling ready to get up. "Maybe I have spoiled you growing up. You want something, we do it and you don't like it so we stop. It's not going to be like that anymore, Eien." The said redhead looked ahead to see his Father standing around twenty feat away, his arms crossed tiredly and his countenance expressionless. Next to him was Yoru who stood with his hands behind his head, waiting to be taken seriously. Did they really think that little of him?

Gulping, Eien stood up and focused on channeling his energy. Without even a second of doing that, his Father was behind him and he struck him behind the neck. His gasped and fell forward. "I'm calling it a quits." The gold slowly to fade, but the numbness did not come back to the younger redhead.

Sasori and Yoru began to walk away but were stopped when they heard Eien move. "I'm not done," He panted out, standing again. The Devil turned around halfway and stared at his son impassively.

"You can barely stand."

Eien looked at his Father with angry blue eyes. "I've dealt with worse," He ground out, holding his ground.

Sasori almost scoffed. "Like?"

The younger redhead smirked. "Seeing you have sex."

Sasori eyes widened and before he could reply, Eien was already in front of him, being fueled by his aura; he almost didn't catch the punch his son threw at him. Sighing, he twisted Eien's arm behind his back, stopping the redhead. "Good job manipulating your opponents feelings, Eien, but that is a big _no _for me." He twisted his arm again and the younger redhead gasped in pain. "That's enough training for today. You have to rest mentally."

He let go of the younger redhead and this time all of the gold disappeared. Eien felt numb again, but still alive. He rubbed his arm and Yoru gave a mock yawn. "You wanted to fight, my prince-"

"Not now, Yoru," Eien interrupted. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He had a feeling like little pieces of him were being dissolved and the next thing he knew he was back in his room. At least his teleportation got better. He went over to his desk and there saw his Mum's book. He opened it to where there was a bookmark and he let himself get pulled in. He didn't bother watching the book; he was so used to being in it and seeing everything fold out before him.

He was falling from the sky, but he felt no fear; he always landed on the ground safely. He looked around and froze. The setting sun was shining against the ground, though it wasn't the ground. It was water. Hearing some laughing, he looked over at where his Mum was and saw him playing in the sand with him while Sasori watched. For some reason, seeing his Mum playing with him made his chest ache.

"You're getting sand everywhere," Sasori commented as he sat down next to his family. Deidara stuck out his tongue at the redhead and looked at Eien.

"Aw, but he's having so much fun, un! Right, Eien?" The little redhead giggled and fell back into the sand. Deidara joined his laughter and picked up him. "Though your Father's right. You're getting very dirty," He teased. Eien canvased what he assumed to be a beach and saw other people there as well but they were just a spot in the distance.

Sasori rolled his eyes and smiled. "I think we should head back to the Inn."

Deidara pouted at his baby who cooed at him, wanting him to keep on smiling. "But we just got here, un."

"Yes, three hours ago. We have no more food and both of you need to clean up." Sasori stood up, holding his hand out to the blond. The blond sighed dramatically and Sasori smirked as he picked up his lover and son in a flash, startling the two. "Let's go," He muttered against the blond's lips, before pulling away.

Deidara glared at him and adjusted Eien agains his chest. "Tease, un."

The scene changed and he saw his Mum and Father in bed together, while Eien was in between them. Sasori was watching his lover and son and he frowned. Eien realized that his Father was going to leave soon. He had kept track in his mind about how long he had been there and it seemed he would be there a few more weeks till he had to leave. Eien was never told the reason about why he had to go to the Underworld, or why he had to go to Earth in the first place.

Sasori's thoughts were interrupted as Eien woke up and began to cry. Sighing, he picked up the baby, got out of bed and went to where he had pre-made bottles ready to warm up. Eien's wailing grew louder and Deidara gave a groan as he reached out for his baby, wanting to calm him down. "Eien, un~"

Sasori found a bottle and manipulated the temperature, the milk inside the bottle was now warm. He put the bottle to Eien's lips and the baby took it eagerly, his cries soon stopping. Yawning, Sasori went back to bed, and lied Eien down, the baby holding the bottle himself.

Deidara gave a hum as his baby was nearby and pulled him closer to his body. Sasori smiled and lied down with his family as well.

Again, another scene change and Eien was startled by what he saw. He saw his Father fighting Hidan, while Deidara was huddled in a corner with his son. Everything was moving too fast for Eien to process it and the memory just kept on speeding up. He clutched his head in pain but the feeling soon went away and he saw Sasori, his Mum and him were somewhere dark.

Sasori was trying to wake up Deidara and Eien was crying just because of the whole mood of the situation but the blonde soon rolled around. Sasori left to do something and Eien watched as his Mum sat in the dark place, waiting for something to happen.

Hidan burst in, even startling Eien and he cornered Deidara and his son. "Since a ritual would take too long, I'm gonna have to do it the normal way." Eien's eyes widened when Hidan raised his scythe and went for the kill. He automatically took a step between his Mum and the albino, but it didn't matter; he wasn't there, though he felt compelled to do it.

Eien gave a shocked blink when his Father was in front of him and he got stabbed through the abdomen. The redhead almost didn't believe what he saw. He looked back to see his Mum staring at his lover in complete shock, while his son began to wail.

Eien turned back to his Father and stepped around him, seeing his face contorted with pain, but a small smirk was hidden in his lips. Hidan gave a maniac-like grin and moved the scythe a little, causing Sasori to wince as a line of blood fell from his lips. "You're coming with me." He looked back at Deidara apologetically as a vortex sucked Hidan and him up and Eien was left with only his Mum.

Deidara just sat in the corner with Eien's cries finally went down. He stayed there for about an hour, waiting for Sasori to come back. Soon the blond got up and Eien followed him, now realizing they were in the bottom part of his old home. Deidara went to the bedroom and put his son in his crib, as he had fallen asleep and the blond went to the kitchen to cry for fear of waking up his baby.

Eien watched and felt his heart clench at the sight of his Mum looking so broken. Even though they had never said it, Eien knew that Deidara loved Sasori and him doing that for him must have meant a lot to the blond, or just hurt him.

-Two weeks later-

Eien knew how to get out of the book, but he stayed there anyway, still wanting to see his Mum's life. Deidara had to get a job again and this time three. When Sasori left the blond was left without anyway to pay for food, or to pay to keep the house. He had to beg with the creditors that he would get the money in a month and that would give him enough time.

Most of the time Deidara skipped eating for days to feed his baby and Eien wanted to yell at the blond for being stupid enough to risk his own life to give him meals. Though he found out that a parent would do anything for his child; even die.

Deidara sighed as he went to his side table to get a paper and pencil to write to his former boss, hoping to get his old job back at the tavern. He opened the drawer and was shocked to see a large leather bag in there as well as a paper folded on top of it. Giving a confused hum, Deidara picked the paper up and unfolded it, reading it.

Eien watched as he saw his Mum's hands clenched the paper slightly and he saw tears fall onto the letter, making the ink run. He looked over the blond's shoulder and saw it was a letter from his Father.

_Dear Deidara,_

_If your reading this then that means that I have left without an explanation. I made this note if that occasion were to occur.  
>I'm sure that your mad at me right now for leaving like this and all, but I would never leave you without giving you my support, which is what the bag of gold coins are for. I hope that for the five years I am gone that you and Eien get along smoothly. I'm sorry for not being there to see him grow up, and I hope you can forgive me if I have caused any unnecessary pain to either of you. I will be back in five years.<em>

_Love, Sasori~_

Eien saw for the second time as his Mum began crying almost in hysteria again. The redhead was almost brought to tears as well as he watched the blond unleash another batch of fresh tears for his gone lover. He wanted to comfort his Mum. He wanted to make him better. He wanted to see him again after the eleven years he's been dead. Actually see him and talk to him. And Eien soon found himself brought to tears as well, not just from watching his Mum, but missing him. The years and years of missing him, just piled up and he was crying uncontrollably as well. He was on his knees, wails of torment ripping at his throat and he continued to cry. He wanted his Mum back.

Eien felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he looked up startled when he saw his Father's face. He then continued to cry, the older redhead understanding his pain as well. The pain of losing someone you love.

**I blame listening to Fairy Tail's sad tune while writing this.**

**I also played the sad Fairy Tail theme as my Mom left to go back to her house, to make her feel bad for leaving me XD **

**Review?**


	21. Lessons and questions

Eien looked through his new magic book, his eyes scanning at every little thing, hoping to learn it all. It turned out that there was actually another library in the castle that had books on magic and things, instead of dead people's lives. This library was heavily guarded at all times and the only ones who were able to open the books were Sasori and Eien, because the Devil created the book, so only the Devil's blood could use it. Though Sasori added a few things to the book his Father made, he let his own son have a look at it, but not try anything just yet; things could backfire.

After a few hours, Eien had to stop his reading when he realized it was time for another training session. This had been going on for a month now and he felt his body being mentally sore. Though besides that, he actually enjoyed fighting, it made him have a quicker wit.

Sighing, the redhead teleported to where the simulation room was, but instead of his Father, it was just Yoru. "I'm sorry, my prince, but the King is very busy today. Did you know another war started? He told me to tell you that once training is done that you head right too him."

Eien sighed in irritation. "What happened to all of his assistants? They were there for a reason."

Yoru stared at the redhead impassively. "Many of them gave up their lives to fight for your Father when Jashin invaded. He is still recruiting more, but it's getting hard to tell which are spies and which are actually loyal demons wishing to serve their King. Though, he can make demons that would be too risky," He said quickly, answering Eien's next question. "It was risky enough for me to become a demon."

The sixteen year old gave another sigh as he prepared himself mentally. "Why is that?"

Yoru almost smirked. "A soul turned into a demon by the Devil himself is very powerful. Have we not talked about this, my prince? I really am one-of-a-kind. Why do you think the King chose me to be your servant?"

Eien shrugged. "Because you're old."

The demon chuckled. "No, I am the only demon of my kind, well elemental, I suppose. The other two that were created by the Devil himself are Hiruko and Sandaime, though they aren't elementals."

Eien suddenly became engrossed in the subject. "So there are other elementals like you?"

Yoru nodded. "Though none as powerful," He said pridefully as he stuck his nose up in the air with a smirk. "I know of three other elementals, but they are only a few hundred years old. One water, another ice, and one fire. I am the only wind elemental ever." This time he swished his hair and Eien rolled his eyes.

"What's the difference between ice and water?"

Yoru smirked. "Oh, there is a difference, my young prince."

"Well, I think that's enough demon knowledge for now." He readied himself and Yoru didn't even bother for a warning as he went after him. Eien saw the wind swirl around Yoru and his eyes turning silver. He concentrated on his aura and also charged after him. He threw a punch out that was powered by his aura, but in that instant the demon turned into the wind and Eien punched right through Yoru's chest. He pulled back as the demon went to strike and he made sure to jump out of the way far enough. "Isn't that cheating?"

Yoru didn't answer as he went again. Eien sent out his aura to attack in spikes but it went straight through him again. The demon smirked. This was going to be a long training session.

-Later-

Eien sighed as he sat down in his throne next to his Father. "Rough?"

The younger redhead shook his head. "More like boring. All I did was dodge and _try _to hit Yoru, but he cheated and turned into air." He glared at his servant who was smiling happily at him. "I heard you needed me," Eien said, turning back to his Father who nodded.

"As I'm sure Yoru has mentioned, a war broke out and I still haven't recovered from the loss of assistants, so most of the work will be on our shoulders."

Eien nodded his head and a queue of souls filled the room. He and his Father judged one soul at a time even though his Father could do more, he kept a steady pace and saw their life story flashing in them. They weren't all just soldiers who died in the war. There were women, children, and even men who were also casualties. And the ones that were soldiers all had different stories. Family's needing money, blood lust and hatred for the enemy, having nothing left, and many other scenarios.

Eien had never seen a war or heard about it before so when he saw all the memories in the souls he was mortified. Why would so many people do that just to protect their land? Or even their rights? It seemed to strange that they would risk their life for their nation. He never felt anything like that before, probably because he didn't consider Earth his real home anymore, even though he was born and raised there.

Soon there were angry souls and they began to fight with others, and being there weren't enough demons to help with the riot, Yoru stepped in and calmed the situation. It was like a knife of wind cut right in the center of the mob and screams filled the air. Their actual being wasn't really harmed, but they still felt the pain.

Soon the fighting died down so Sasori and Eien could continue.

-Later-

Before Eien would see the next part in his Mum's book, he had to do something. Go somewhere. There was a place where the souls who have sinned terribly were tortured, atoning for their wrongdoings. Tartarus was one of these places, but another was similar just not a pit in the ground.

Eien came to a sort of building where these souls were tortured. It was almost like a prison, or dungeon but they would never leave, though some would 'die'. He walked through the door and heard the wails and screams of all the tortured and pained souls. He tried to ignore them the best he could, knowing the deserved this, but how could he not feel bad? He had put some of these souls here, even though it was for a good reason. But now, he was only there for once reason.

He kept on walking till he found the right 'cell'. Since they were short on demons only a few souls could be tortured at a time and this one was lucky to have a break. The soul was a deep red, and Eien remembered it being so much more vibrant, but years of torture would slowly kill a soul till it no longer existed. Eien was even told a few souls would last a hundred years before actually fading away. This one looked like it had been tortured for almost one-hundred years, but knew it was around eleven. Then again he remembered it being given a sentence which lasted an eternity, but it seemed the soul would sooner or later die, but not anytime soon.

"Do you know why I have come?" He asked the soul, who just sat in his corner his legs pulled up to his chest with his face buried into the his knees. He shook his head and Eien tried his best to restrain himself from attacking the soul. He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't finish off this pathetic creature; it would just be a blessing to him. "Do you even remember me?"

The soul slowly nodded and looked up with a mix of black and red eyes. "Yes, I do..."

Eien clenched his hands into fists. "I have a question... Why?"

Slowly the soul looked up fully, showing a fair face. "Why what?"

The redhead could feel the anger boiling through him. "You know what! Why did you kill him_?_! Why did you kidnap us_?_! Why did you make my life a living hell from that day on_...?_!" Eien could feel his nails biting into his flesh and he swore that angry tears would come to his eyes.

The soul looked away. "You knew that she was a man..." He pondered. It seemed even his mind had gone a little. He looked back at the redhead. "You two were nothing more than filth. I took what I wanted, simple as that, even if it was filth."

Eien felt his aura rise, but it turned red. _That _was why? Because he was able to keep them, he did? Ever since that day he was always depressed and morose. "Why did you take his life, then? Because you could?"

"He... he would have told my secrets. He had to die and... he didn't deserve to live," The soul spat out with disgust.

Eien's aura began to flare wildly. Ever since the day his Mum died, he had gotten worse. He didn't let his Father know, but he would have probably killed himself if he wasn't there to stop him. Each day with his Mum gone was a greater hell than he would ever experience. And he died because he "didn't deserve to live".

The tears never came, but the scream did. He didn't want to hear anymore from the soul. He didn't even move a muscle as he beat him to a near second death. He was screaming more questions, not expecting answers. This wouldn't bring his Mum back, but he wanted revenge. Almost enough to kill.

After a few hours had passed, Eien stopped from using up almost all of his energy. He left the cell and the near-dead soul, so he could go back to the palace. He didn't have enough energy to teleport so he walked to his room, ignoring his Father's questions about his spiked energy level. Yoru didn't even bother him so Eien walked to his room alone.

Once he got there, he collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes, finally letting the tears pass the barrier he was holding up.

**No memories in this one! Revenge!**

**Fairy Tail songs! Y U do this to me_?_!**

**Review?**


	22. Fire

Eien giggled as he ran around the house, trying to get away from his Mum who was chasing him. "You need a bath, Eien, un!" The blonde soon caught his son easily, destroying the little redhead's game of fun.

"No!" He began to cry as he was taken to the bathroom to wash up and Deidara gave a drained sigh. His son was going through his terrible two's and his screams of 'no' and 'mine'.

Eien sobbed the whole time he was in the tub till he was hiccuping uncontrollably. Deidara had had a rough day with all of his jobs and he didn't want to deal with his son's behavior, but he knew that he was just cranky from not getting a nap. Once the little redhead was all clean and out of the tub, his sobs and hiccups died down.

Deidara had got him all cozy in some of his pajamas for bedtime and fed him some dinner before put him down to sleep which the toddler gladly did after being tired all day. As Deidara was going through some bills he heard a knock at the door and he visibly stiffened. Not him again.

Standing up and heading to the door, he opened it only to find the Duke at his doorstep once again. The ebony-haired male smiled kindly. "Hello, Miss Deidara."

"Mrs." Deidara commented quietly behind his half-opened door.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to my manor for some dinner. I know it's short notice but-"

"Oh, my son just fell asleep and I can't really leave him, un. Sorry," Deidara apologized half-heartidly. He tried to close the door but a hand came in the way.

"You can bring him with you."

Deidara frowned but kept his grip on the door. "He just fell asleep," He repeated. "I... I'll come some other time, all right, un." And with that, he managed to get the door closed, Itachi moving his fingers just in time so they weren't smashed.

Deidara gulped and looked the door, not wanting the Uchiha to fight his way in. He waited a few seconds to hear Itachi walk away and he gave a shuddering sigh of relief.

Eien watched as his Mum just avoiding another unwanted situation with the weasel he hated so much. He knew that seeing Itachi wouldn't help his anger, but he couldn't help himself.

Sighing, Eien slipped out of the memory and was back in his room. Only a week had passed since his encounter with Itachi, but he still couldn't get the anger out of him, or the sorrow. Actually crying in the Underworld would be like having a mental breakdown on Earth and not recovering. You couldn't blame him for being sad.

Going over to his desk, Eien saw his book full of spells but he had got another book as well - one that dealt with fire magic. He figured since Yoru used wind, that if he tried to attack him that the fire magic would just grow and hopefully hurt him in some way.

Giving a small sigh, Eien sat down and began to read his book, trying to find an easy beginner spell that hopefully wouldn't backfire. He had difficulty with spells before, like manipulating temperature and even ones that involved something mentally. His Father said he needed more practice but he practiced everyday and the results were pathetic.

He saw one that was a beginner spell where one casted a flame, but they would not be harmed. He gave a hum and read on about how to use the fire magic. Only a few demons were elemental but he had seen his Father do things that were elemental as well.

The redhead sighed and held his hand out in front the of him, the palm facing upwards. He concentrated and tried to feel his aura through him but nothing happened. A few minutes later he growled and stood up. He threw whatever aura he had in his hand and gave a surprised gasp as a ball of fire flew to the wall. It left a scorch mark and Eien slowly began to grin.

His Father had said something about using an element was also adding some life to it as well; emotion even. Basically he and his Father were the only 'living' things and you had to have the spirit to use elements. Giving a small hum, Eien tried again and he was delighted to see the light flicking flame in his palm. He gave another delighted grin and the flame grew rapidly almost hitting him.

Eien panicked and quickly shook his head though the flame still stayed. He tried to calm down and the flame went back to it's puny little self. He closed his fist and the flame went away.

-Who knows-

Eien panted as he rested on one knee, exhaustion overcoming him faster than usual. He glared up at Yoru who stood smirking only a few meters away.

"Honestly, my prince. It's been a week and you can't even get close enough to ruffle my hair." Yoru sighed dramatically and almost pouted. "You're making my eternal life very boring."

The redhead growled and stood up shakily. They had been fighting for five hours yet he has not able to conjure a flame. Even when he was burning with rage! "If you _let _me hit you-"

"Now why would I do that?" Yoru asked, crossing his arms and leaning on one leg. He cocked his head and smirked. "I'm not going to go easy on you, my _young _prince~"

The sixteen year old sneered. "I _can't _attack you because you're _air_." He clenched his fists in anger. "I might as well train with my Father if you aren't going to actually teach me."

Yoru's smirk disappeared. "The King could kill you without even looking at you. You aren't ready to fight him," His smirk reformed. "You heard what he said. You have to beat me first."

Eien could feel his aura seeping out of him with malice. His nails bit into his skin and he tried to concentrate a little but all he felt was the blinding rage.

"Control yourself, my prince." Yoru looked as bored as ever which just pissed Eien off even more. There was a large crack and the demon looked around confused. The 'training area' was breaking. He looked back at Eien and saw his aura turning red and not just that. It was fire. Yoru grimaced and sighed. "I guess you really want to fight, huh?"

Leaving the training room should have been calming Eien down but it fueled him even more. Soon the golden scenery shattered and Eien was already in front of Yoru the demon having no time to react. They both went flying through the walls and they were outside of the palace and now in the Underworld City.

Yoru tried to get away, wanting to actually analyze the situation but that just made the flames around Eien grow till they both crashed to the ground. Eien luckily had the fire to actually protect him and soften the fall but his demon fell with a sickening thud.

Yoru gave a curse, hating the fact that he was solid at the moment. He stood up, and located Eien easily due to the flames around him. Eien snarled at the demon, revealing his fangs. "I hate you!"

The raven-haired male rolled his eyes. Well that was obvious. Eien charged again but the demon knew the trick already and side stepped, quickly grabbing hold of the teen's shirt. He ignored the burn and kneed Eien in the gut, causing the redhead to gasp loudly, his aura almost automatically disappearing.

The redhead fell over, from exhaustion and was close even to unconsciousness. Yoru sighed and picked up the redhead. "You need to work on your temper.

-Who knows-

Eien looked around the big room, wondering where he had left his very important object. He gave a whine and began looking all over, soon giving a cry as he saw none of the rooms had it.

His stuffed animal Kitty was missing and Hinata didn't know where it was. "M-m-maybe it's under th-the bed?" The babysitter suggested and the newly turned four year old just shook his head with a small sob. He had already checked there. Crying into the backs of his hands, Hinata kneeled down, and rubbed the little redhead's back. "Your M-Mum will be b-back soon. M-maybe she knows wh-where it's at?" The violet-haired girl hated seeing Eien cry.

Luckily Deidara walked through the door and he gave a frown as he saw his son crying. He rarely cried now unless he was hurt so something was obviously wrong. Sighing, the blond walked over to Hinata who frowned.

"H-he lost his... um... K-Kitty?"

Deidara gave a small smile and nodded. "It's okay, un." He handed Hinata some copper coins. "Thanks again."

The girl blushed and nodded, saying goodbye to Eien before leaving. The little redhead barely acknowledged his Mum's presence and didn't turn around.

Frowning Deidara picked up his son swiftly, startling Eien. "Don't cry," Deidara hushed in a calming tone but Eien continued to cry into his Mum's neck. "It's just a stuffed animal, Eien."

The redhead shook his head. "B-but you gave it to me." He continued to sob and Deidara gave another small smile.

"Then let's find it, okay, un?" The redhead nodded and Deidara put him down so they could walk around their house.

-Who knows-

Eien's eyes snapped open and he sat straight up, wondering what had happened. He froze for a minute. He had actually dreamed. It wasn't his Mum's memories at all. It shocked him, just the thought of remembering his early childhood. He looked to the side of his bed where his Father was sitting in a nearby chair. He was in a recumbent position with his hands behind his head.

"I didn't say you could actually use spells yet, Eien," The older redhead chided, as he sat up.

Eien almost scoffed. "They seemed pretty useful-"

"You ripped a burning hole though several walls. You even caused Yoru some damage."

Eien gave a small smirk but the look on his Father's glare made him stop at once.

"Control your anger, your emotions in general and I will personally teach you spells. Yoru will teach you hand on hand combat." Eien almost yelled. "I know the problem, but that's the point. Trust me for now." The sixteen year old grumbled something but gave a slow nod. "Good. Now you can help rebuild some of the Underworld you decided to destroy."

**I will be gone in two days and I will gone for a whole week. I'm going to Yosemite, California and I highly doubt there will be internet access.**

**And the reason I have not been able to update lately is because the Safari on my comp keeps on quitting and I have a lot of school work due to a crazy math teacher.**

**Review?**


	23. Concentration

**GAWD! I'm sorry this took three weeks or so to get out but I've been really busy trying to catch up with school DX Though since I have redone all of my work I can finally focus all of my attention to writing.**

Eien took a deep breath as he sat cross-legged in the training room. He had his hands on his knees, palms facing up as his blue aura flared around like flames. Taking another deep breath he continued to concentrate and do his best to ignore Yoru who's job was to annoy him to no ends.

"Then when I turned around five-hundred years old I met this one guy who I thought was kind of handsome but he turned me down because I killed his wife and ate her soul." The demon shrugged as he leaned back on his hands, legs spread out. "I mean, she was in the way so I _had _to kill her." Eien continued to stare into space with half-liddled eyes, almost like he was asleep. Yoru smirked non-chalantly at the redhead and sighed. "In the end I killed him too because he was very grouchy and a pain to be around. Have you ever experienced that, my prince?"

The redhead sighed. "No, I have only been around irritating people who don't know when to get out of my personal space."

Yoru nodded. "I've had people like that as well. I think I was around five-hundered and fifty years old at the time when this one woman wouldn't leave me alone," He gave an exhausted sigh and rolled his eyes. "She was an obsessive fangirl who thought I was a famous artist." Yoru then gave a smirk. "She also liked me for my looks," He said slowly, his countenance dropping. "Then she arranged a mob to kill me so I would be joined back with God... Yes, I'm pretty sure she wasn't right in the head. She thought I was a fallen angel or something like that."

Yoru lied down and stared at the golden arena-like dome. "Did you like Natsuko, my prince?"

Eien's eyes widened and the flames in his palms went crazy before going out. "No! She was a stupid girl who didn't know what was right in front of her!"

Yoru looked at Eien, unconvinced. "You're blushing, my prince." The redhead gave a growl of frustration and stood up. "You aren't very good at this if my words are effecting you this much. You have to be able to concentrate and stay calm even in battles, my prince." The demon sat up and looked at Eien with boredom. "You're not getting any better, I hope you know. What if you were in a fight and they mentioned something that can get you off guard?"

The redhead continued to glare. "When can we actually fight then?"

Yoru sighed and stood up. "Now, since you seem to be already to level minded. And just to make it easy I won't use any elements."

The sixteen (seventeen) year old eyed the demon wondering what the catch was. "Fine." He prepared himself and called forth his aura the glow going around him.

He ran to Yoru and went for a punch but the demon easily dodged and smirked. "Natsuko's pregnant, you know." Eien's eyes went wide and before he knew it, a fist hit him square in the face. He flew back a few meters but caught the ground beneath his feet but he fell to his knees, clutching his nose in pain. "See? I just said that to catch you off guard and you didn't even try to defend yourself. That could have easily been blocked."

Yoru smirked and Eien stood up, his nose red and aching. It wasn't broken and it wouldn't swell but it would still hurt until he left the arena.

The redhead swiped his hand out and the arena dissolved into nothing, leaving only the semi-darnkess.

-Who knows-

Eien didn't want to see it. He didn't want to relive any part of his life from when he lived in the Uchiha manner. None of it. Though when the time came that the servant was requesting for the blond and his son to come over for an early dinner, Eien quickly skipped as much as he could. The negative part to this was he would still see what would happen but it would happen in an instant.

Just the thought of his Mum being in pain ruined his concentration and he could not move forward in the slightest. His eyes widened when he heard the blond screaming. He was outside of a large door where the screams were coming from. They echoed through the manner and the sound just bounced off the wall. This resulted in the screams of anguish to feel like it was coming from everywhere.

Eien gave a small whimper and covered his ears, but the sound was still there. He wanted the pain to stop. He banged on the door but found he couldn't get through. He wanted to yell for his Mum, to see if he was okay, but knowing he wasn't.

Though an eternity later the screams died down and Itachi walked out of the room, looking satisfied. He straightened his suit and walked away with a small, content smile on his face. Eien felt the urge to attack him like he had done before but knew he wouldn't be able to.

He ran to the door to see if his Mum was okay but once again it was locked. He could hear Deidara sobbing from the other side and Eien growled in frustration. He knew he couldn't do anything if he tried. He knew that it was all in his head, the need to help his Mum even though these were just memories but he felt compelled.

A few minutes went by and guards were bringing a little four year-old to the room. The boy looked shaken up and you could see that he had been crying before.

Eien frowned, already remembering the feeling of when he was brought to his Mum when he had been brutally raped. They knocked on the door twice and opened it before shoving the redhead in roughly. Eien was automatically transported into the room and he saw in the far right corner there was a bed and that's where his Mum laid, a broken, bloody mess.

"Mum?" Deidara gave his bravest smile but it fell short. "You're bleeding," Eien noted.

Deidara kept his pathetic smile up. "I'm fine," He almost whispered. He gestured for his son to come to him, which the redhead did without hesitation. Eien's body trembled with small sobs that he was holding in and Deidara made small hushing sounds as he pulled the redhead to his chest. He rubbed his back as Eien continued to cry, though his sobs soon died down so he could ask a question.

"How long are we staying?"

Deidara shook his head and hugged Eien closer. "I don't know anymore, un." The blond inhaled his son's unique scent and continued to rub his back. "I just hope not too long, un."

The redhead nodded and snuggled closer into his Mum's chest.

-Who knows-

Eien sighed as he walked over to the training area. He had soon got tired of the color of gold and found he could change it to something else, like a blue sky and a grassy field, though for the moment it seemed to be a training room with stone floors and walls. Yoru was there waiting for him with a small grin. "Are you actually going to participate, my prince?" The redhead nodded his head angrily. The demon smirked. "Good. Now since we're working with just elements and aura," The demon paused with a shrug, "it's getting pretty boring and mundane. I would like to change things to a more modern stand point. At least it was modern in my time."

The raven-haired male stuck his hand out and with a twirl of his fingers and some wind added, a weapon appeared in his hands. Eien eyed the demon cautiously who just spun the strange weapon once more. It was basically a long staff with a blade on top. The blade was curved swiftly and the other side had curvy, but sharp, bumps. All together the weapon was almost as tall as Yoru.

The demon looked at the staff with a sense of harmony. "This is a naginata. It was my weapon of choice even when I was human and it's very easy to channel wind through it." The demon's stormy eyes turned to the redhead. "I believe, and so does the King, that you should learn how to fight with weapons as well as elements and aura." A small spark went through his eyes. "You'll be trying many different weapons to see which suit you. Mine is a normal one, plus elemental. You may chose and practice with the one's you feel the most comfortable with - elemental or not."

Eien nodded with a small smile. Glad he would finally be able to do something that he wanted.

**Look up Yoru's weapon to see what it looks like.  
>Small note: Eien will always be considered sixteen from now on because he won't age.<br>Another note: I still haven't edited Eien but I will get to that sooner or later and that's why this is slightly different from the original chapter.**


	24. Weapon of choice

Eien took a deep breath as he held his stance steady. A sword was in his hands, but it wasn't just any sword. It was composed of pure lightning and Underworld metal. His hands were at his sides loosely as he tried to channel the energy through the element.

The training room actually looked like a training room with stone floors, but Eien couldn't think about that right now. It was either he could control the sword or not, and get electrocuted like last time.

Letting his aura flow steadily through the weapon, lightning began to crackle but like the previous time, it grew out of control and Eien was engulfed in a flash of electricity. He gave a small scream and let go of the sword and it fell to the ground crackling.

Yoru sighed and he glared at Eien before walking over to him. "I honestly don't know what to do with you. You want to learn how to fight, you really do but you don't put the effort in. The best I've seen you do is hand-on-hand combat with just your aura and when added elements you ruined it." The demon took a breath to calm himself down and he looked at the redhead again who was seething. "You can't control elements at all and you can't control your emotions either."

Eien almost frowned at that and looked down at the crackling sword, before getting to his feet. "I've said before that I am trying-"

"Yes, but not hard enough. You only want to learn what you want and at your own pace. We have to go slowly and through everything or else you won't get it right. I thought weapons would be a good place to go but that's still not the right way."

The redhead shook his head quickly. "No, I can use weapons, all right. I just need more practice and maybe with something less... elemental." He almost groaned but he was currently pleading with the demon. He hated to beg for something like this, but that just proved that he wanted whatever he wanted. And begging for something in general just hurt the redhead's ego, making it even worse.

Yoru glared down at the redhead. If there was any trace of playfulness in earlier years it was completely gone. "You have to grow up, Eien." The redhead flinched at the use of his name. "I am giving you one more chance. You can chose a weapon and that will be your weapon from now on until I say you're ready."

Eien gave a slow nod, not used to such seriousness.

The raven-haired male began walking out of the arena and he gestured for Eien to follow. "I was only showing you a limited selection of weapons to practice with, but now I will show you all of them so you can chose which one you want."

Eien gave a slow nod as the demon led him into the weapons room. This time the room was larger. Much larger. There were spears lined up in stands, swords hanging off the walls, and even some weird chain whip.

"Take your time. This weapon will be with you for a while."

Eien nodded once more and walked ahead, his red eyes scanning the rows upon rows of weapons. He had noticed that once he exited the training area, he lost all feeling again, which was why he didn't realize that he grabbed a lightning sword. Even when it wasn't active it still hummed with power.

Yoru followed behind the redhead silently. He examined him as Eien eyed the weapons, wondering which would be actually used and he knew he could learn how to use it easily. Every once and a while Eien would take a turn, seeing if there was anything new in the corridor next to him, but nothing seemed to fit him well.

After hours of looking at varieties of different weapons, Eien wanted to give up. Every weapon looked different and if there were some that were similar it was either the size, element, or some other factor that Eien didn't know about. Around the fifth hour of looking, the redhead was about to give up and say he didn't want to learn how to fight anymore if it meant this. He turned back to the demon who seemed as bored as he was. Seemed he could only stay serious for a short amount of time.

"I can't find anything here that appeals to me," He said slowly, hoping Yoru wouldn't call him a brat for being picky. The demon on the other hand gave a sigh and rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"Fine, we'll continue this tomorrow." He walked over to the redhead and placed a hand on his shoulder. Eien looked at him disgusted and Yoru rolled his now silver eyes, before taking it off. "Fine, I'm sure you can find your way back by yourself," He commented with his smooth, but wispy voice. "And I thought that you were changing for the better. My mistake." Eien's eyed widened as Yoru disappeared in an instant, already leaving the weapon storage.

-Who knows-

Sasori blinked down at the book he was holding. It was a book of memories and it was coming to the last pages, but there was still a few chapters of life left before the end. He saw the people on the pages move. He saw them interact and he was so tempted to be up close to them but he knew he would not be able to intervene.

He was in his chambers, wanting to be alone for the time being. The war was slowly coming to an end which meant his new assistance could handle the souls for the moment.

Sasori stared down at the book and felt the emotion swell through him. He saw Deidara laughing at something that the past him had said and Sasori smiled softly. He touched the pages of the book, wanting to feel the blond's soft skin, but all he could feel was the rough pages.

Frowning, Sasori flipped to the next page and the one after that. Soon he was at the end. The end of the souls existence. He was in the book now and he saw Deidara standing in front of him from years ago. He requested to be put to rest and even though the request burned Sasori to the very core, he had still done it. It felt like the worst mistake he had made in all his life but it was what his love had wanted.

He continued with the request anyway and the blond was gone and he could do nothing about it. The book ended and Sasori was out again. He stared down at the page as a tear fell from his eye.

-Who knows-

Eien had been able to teleport back to his room but it was hard, due to not knowing where he was exactly to begin with. He was still shocked about Yoru's personality change and he had a feeling that the demon's happy side was just a façade from the beginning.

The redhead sighed and looked out one of the windows in his bedroom. There was no glass, just an open space. He looked out, almost expecting a wind to blow through but there was no air in the Underworld, at least not real air, where Yoru used his own 'soul' to create wind. Yes, sometimes Sasori and Eien chose to breath but that was air that was already in them to begin with.

As Eien stared out at the Underworld, he began to wonder if there were any cities this big on Earth. So far he had only come across villages, but this city looked ancient and huge. Some parts were a complete mystery where others were well populated by demons or filled with hiding souls.

Eien continued to look and he felt a breeze come through. "Your Father wishes to see you." He turned around to see Yoru behind him and he nodded before walking out of his room to see what his parent wanted. "He's in the training area." Eien paused for a split second but continued to walk, now quickening his pace.

After a few minutes Eien was tired of walking and decided to teleport. When he got to the training area he saw his Father standing there nonchalantly and he wondered why he wanted to see him in the first place if it wasn't for more work. "You wanted me to see you."

Sasori nodded his head. "Yoru told me you aren't doing well in fighting or even using weapons." Eien frowned. "I'm not sure if you aren't trying hard enough or you don't understand. Yoru will still be helping you with that but I thought you could use a lesson in self control, once more." Sasori sighed when he said this.

Eien took a deep breath and nodded.

-Next day-

Yoru sighed as he and Eien were in the weapons hall once more. The Father and son had had a training session together which was mostly talking. Sasori had explained things to Eien about how the energy moved through their bodies and souls which created their auras. He had gone into great detail on how to control it as well. Eien felt like he was five years old again with his Mum explaining to him how to clean up thoroughly. But the session had ended once Sasori mentioned that he had to go back to work and Eien with him.

Now the teen was looking through countless weapons once more. "This may help," Yoru suggested, catching the redhead's attention. "Imagine all the weapons you have seen just vaguely and think of one that appeals to you. You may even be terrible at it but that's what we're going to be working on."

Eien gave a slow nod and knew that even with his thinking enhanced after becoming eternal it was hard to do. Imagine all the weapons. He frowned and looked ahead of him and he froze. On the wall to his left, a few yards ahead, there was a long bow, completely black but with a silver and gold engraving on both sides. It went with the curve of the bow and Eien thought the look of it was interesting enough and that it would be an interesting thing to learn how to use.

Walking over to the object he picked it off the wall, the demon eyeing him curiously. "Is that what you chose?"

Eien didn't hesitate as he gave a slow nod.

**GAWD! Yes, it's been nearly a month but since I feel that almost no one reads this I can take my time XD it's also the end of school for me soon and I am trying hard to get all A's at the end of the school year. **

**Review?**


	25. An average day

-One week later-

Deidara lied in his too soft bed, as he looked up at the ceiling, tears forming in his eyes. He had been crying uncontrollably the hours before but it felt like he had nothing left. He really didn't. Itachi had taken Eien away. It had been a day ago when Deidara had said something that Itachi thought was offensive. The Uchiha didn't say where the redhead was or what was going to happen to him, but Deidara had already imagined the worst of it.

The blond gave a small sob and began crying again, wishing he could get out of bed. As even more punishment, the cruel man raped him and when Deidara tried to get up again he was beat to the ground by some guards.

It was only a few minutes later when Deidara heard the door open. He looked to his left to see Itachi standing in the doorway, his countenance a blank page. The blond felt rage fill him as he saw the Uchiha, but he didn't even have enough energy to make a facial expression; he almost looked dead.

"I hope you won't disobey me again, Deidara. I can do much more than just take your son away and you know that." The blond looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with the sadist. "If you obey me again I will release him. You don't want him to be in the dungeon forever now, do you?"

Deidara's eyes widened and he looked at Itachi, the fear and rage now showing on his face. He had to bite his tongue to not curse the man out for thinking he could treat them like this, but he didn't. His son's life was at stake. Instead, he just bitterly nodded his head.

Itachi gave a small glare. "I want to hear you say it, Deidara."

The blond gulped and looked away once more. "I will obey you." The words tasted vile on his tongue but he had no choice but to say them." but only if you leave Eien alone, un."

The Uchiha smirked. "Good but if I see you do otherwise," He said, the smirk disappearing, his countenance now a threatening one, "I will not hesitate to go to extremes." Deidara nodded once more and Itachi smiled sweetly. "I'm sure you want to see him, but first I have to test your loyalty to me." Itachi closed to door and Deidara felt the panic rise into him.

He was almost hyperventilating as Itachi walked over to him with a smirk. He had to calm down or else he would do something he would regret. As the ebony-haired male tore the blanket off the blond he straddled his waist. Deidara felt himself go numb automatically, knowing he would 'wake up' when Itachi was done.

The Uchiha kissed his neck softly and chuckled. "This time will be different though. I want you to enjoy it~"

Deidara snapped out of his trance and he stared up at the Uchiha with depressing eyes. Itachi continued to smile back and the blond frowned. Anything to keep his son safe.

The memory was already blocked so Eien sped through everything, already wanting to be out of the Uchiha manner once more. He remembered the day he had been taken away from his Mum. He wasn't hurt but he was treated like an animal. He was fed once with leftover food and was kept in a corner with straw.

When he had seen his Mum the next day he looked defeated but happy to see him. Though, of course, there were fresh wounds on the blond. Deidara didn't care of course, as long as Eien was safely with him he was happy.

And that was another thing Eien could add on how he had hurt his Mum. He could easily look through those memories quickly but too quickly and the redhead would see everything at once, knowing he would get a migraine afterwards. So he could only skip so much before it got too much. And he could only skip if he could read the book. There was barely any time for him to do anything leisurely anymore. There was work, but training took up most of his time.

Yoru was being strict when he was teaching Eien on how to use the bow and arrow, but besides that he acted like an annoying kid. The redhead just wished he would stay on one that wasn't so annoying.

His Father was teaching him more about their energies and how their auras actually functioned but Yoru said something to him one day that made Eien very shocked. The redhead had been talking about how his Father talked about things so easily and how it was unfair for him to expect him to learn everything right away.

"Well it was easy for your Father to know and you understand why, right?" Yoru asked as he corrected Eien's arm as he held his bow, his arrow all ready to go.

The redhead eyed the demon wondering what he meant. He was sick and tired of his weird nonsense, especially him having to feel tired as he continued to hold his weapon for an hour. "What do you mean?"

Yoru gave a small laugh. "You honestly don't know? It's what makes the King so infamous, yet not. His Mother was an angel- well, a fallen angel."

Eien's eyes went wide and he accidentally let go of the string and arrow, sending the latter flying through the air and it stuck in the stone wall in front of them.

Yoru sighed in frustration and took Eien's bow from him. "And you still need to concentrate and keep your mind steady."

"What do you mean his Mother was an angel? That makes no sense! He's all devil!" Eien didn't mean to overreact but he felt like he should have known this. He was finding out more about his Mum so why not his Father as well? The man was a hypocrite sometimes.

Yoru gave another sigh and the arrow in the wall dissolved before reappearing in his hand. He handed to two back to Eien and the redhead automatically went into his position wanting to hear more about his Father. "Well he is 'all devil' now but before his Father, the former King, stepped down to rest your Father was actually half angel. Angels have unnatural powers just like you do, but it takes years to control them. Your Father had powers from both sides and-" Yoru groaned and fixed Eien's arm which was too far down. "and it made it easier for him to learn and he could do more than anyone." He almost smirked at Eien, who was frowning. "You, on the other hand, are half human so of course we don't expect you to get far very quickly."

Eien narrowed his eyes but kept his emotions in check. "So once the devil steps down, the successor takes the place and becomes a 'full devil?'"

"That's right." Eien tensed as he heard a familiar voice and his arrow went flying again, though this time it burned up before it reached the wall. His aura had sparked and it set the arrow on fire. He turned around shamefully and saw his Father standing behind him a few yards away, looking as stoic as ever.

Eien sighed and looked his Father in the eye. "I'm sorry for talking about you."

The older redhead shrugged and walked over to the duo. "I never said you couldn't. It's not like that part of my life was a secret anyway." When Sasori was standing in front of his son he took the bow out of his hands and eyed it. Dark and sleek with an intertwining gold and silver curve with the bow. "This is set to a low level?"

Yoru nodded and Eien raised his eyebrow. Low level. It was a bow, there was no other level but... bow! Before the redhead could ask, the gold and silver began to spread out, filling the whole bow with twirls of the shining material. Soon the whole bow was silver and gold mixed in each other, _moving_ together, with the sleek black now the curve on the sides.

"I didn't want to interfere with your training with Yoru." He cast an apologetic glance to the demon, who just nodded, "but I wanted to see how you were doing all together. He didn't even tell me that you chose a bow and arrow to work with. Mind explaining why you chose it?"

Eien was still shocked to see the whole bow transform. It even glowed and hummed with energy and it made him want to take a step back. "I-I chose it because I thought it looked interesting."

Sasori nodded. "Yes, but you can't do well if you were in a tight situation. This is for long distances, you know."

The younger redhead nodded, already understanding. "So what's the different levels?"

The devil looked towards Yoru. "Most Underworld weapons have different levels of power. It allows different types of energy and how much power the attack gives." Sasori looked forward and held the bow up before putting his hand on the front of the bow as if he was drawing an arrow. "At a high level you can use elements." He drew his hand back slowly and an arrow of ice began to form.

Eien's eyes went wide but in an instant the arrow was gone and flying through the air before shattering against the wall in front of them. "What's the highest?"

Sasori cast his son a sideways glance and handed the bow back to him. Once it touched Eien's hand all of the power left it and it was back to a simple bow. "The highest would be making the arrow fly so that no could see it move. No one could hear it and they would die instantly when it hit them. That's just a normal arrow though."

Eien wanted to ask more but the devil sighed. "Ask Yoru because he is the one who is teaching you at the moment." Eien blinked and looked towards the demon who smiled and waved. Seems he had forgotten about him.

"All right," He said somewhat dejectedly.

Sasori's lip twitched in a small smile and he walked away, leaving his son to train.

-Who knows-

Deidara held a wet rag to the left side his face, hopping to bring the swelling down some more. Itachi had been disappointed in Deidara's constant attention to his son so he had punished the blond for being too caring. He had only beat his face but it was lesson enough. When Itachi was around he was not allowed to interact with his son much; maybe a small order, a hello and that was it.

Eien was currently in the room with his Mum and he was still very confused as to why Itachi had beat her again. He was sitting down on their shared bed as Deidara was sitting at a vanity, staring at the mirror in front of him. When Eien had asked him a question about why the Duke had done that, his Mum didn't answer, just give him a guilty look.

He wasn't even allowed to love his son anymore. It made rage boil through the blond but it was quickly extinguished. Why bother with getting angry when he didn't have the courage to do anything about it. If he did do something about it he would be punished. He didn't care if he was but Eien could easily be taken from him.

He had to be careful. For Eien.

-Who knows-

Eien was almost done with the memories involving the Uchiha manner and he was glad for that. But he knew he was nearing the end of his Mum's life. Just a year or so later and he would be gone again. Eien didn't want to see it happen again but he had promised himself to know his Mum's life, even if he was alread there for the last few years of it. He had to see it from his perspective.

When Eien was done looking through his Mum's memories for that "day", he went to his Father to help judge souls. Luckily the war had stopped but due to unfortunate reasons. The plague was spreading everywhere and once again, the father and son were busy with work.

Eien honestly doubted he would have any time to train and it him almost hate everyone who died. But once he remembered the pain of the plague and the torture he went through, his hate turned to pity.

Soon most of Sasori's assistance were swamped and the two of them had to allow more souls through.

"This wasn't as bad as last time," Eien commented as a new soul stepped forward. A young girl who was looking around scared. She looked around seven and Eien knew she was going to be easy to judge. He looked at her memories briefly and found she had done nothing wrong. "Elysium Fields." She just nodded and she walked out of the room, already knowing where to go.

To judge, Eien and Sasori had to look through a soul's memory briefly. It was nothing like how Eien had saw his Mum's memories. It was almost like a picture book of major points in a person's life. Maybe ten, twenty pages; it depended on the age.

Sasori had just finished going through a family and he nodded in agreement. "I suppose mortals dying is a bad thing but it's just a part of life. If you are referring that we haven't had to judge this many souls before, than I agree."

Eien gave an annoyed sigh. His Father seemed to not like the workload as well, but he had to do his job. Both of them did.

**I'm getting back into writing and I hope to continue on with this pace.**

**Review?**


	26. Memories end

-One month later-

"You want me to what?"

Yoru sighed in annoyance. "I told you to make the bow grow. You know there are different levels on it-"

"Yes, I know that but it can't grow. I saw that it could change power, but that was it." Eien stared down at the bow in his lap and wondered how anyone was supposed to make a weapon grow.

The demon sighed. "He was just being vague with you." He took the bow away from the redhead and held it in front of him. "If you want to shoot farther, you make it a long bow." The bow began to shift and change till it was longer and Eien almost growled in frustration. How was he supposed to know that? "If you want to shoot more arrows quickly, you make it a short bow." Then the bow transformed until it was shorter than its original form.

"How was I supposed to know! Everything here apparently has extra powers," He grumbled before getting up from the ground. He had been getting a verbal lesson from the demon when he was told to make the bow grow.

Yoru sighed once more and stood up as well. "You have to expect all possibilities. Don't just think everything is as it seems."

Eien glared at the demon. "... You're a real ass when you're serious, you know that?"

The demon's eyes narrowed and he smirked dangerously. "If you want me to be fun and casual I will but don't expect to learn anything quickly."

The redhead scoffed. "You're annoying either way."

Yoru held out the bow for Eien and the younger male took it harshly. "Hit those targets," The raven-haired man said while pointing to some targets at the end of the training area. "and if you do hit the targets I will teach you how you want to be taught."

Eien eyed the demon. "And if I don't hit the targets?"

The demon grinned. "If you don't hit a single target, then I get to teach you how I want."

The redhead shrugged. He had hit a few targets before, some even near the center. Yoru stood beside him with his arms crossed as he waited for Eien to go.

The sixteen year old put his bow up and began to pull his hand back an arrow forming. It was a normal arrow, but it still took energy to create it. Eien concentrated at the target in front of him and loosened his fingers to release the arrow.

"Boo!"

Eien tensed and the arrow went higher than expected, hitting the wall a meter above the target. He turned to the demon angrily. "Why did you do that_?_!"

Yoru looked at the redhead with a bored expression. "I'm sorry, do you want me to be serious or my old casual self? You are very demanding, my prince."

Eien growled and turned back to the two other targets. He drew an arrow quickly and looked at the taller male steadily. Taking a deep breath he let go of the bowstring.

"Do you like men, my prince?"

Eien felt rage and embarrassment spark through him and the arrow burst in flames three meters in front of him. "What are you trying to do?" He growled, a blush tinting his cheeks.

Yoru looked at the redhead innocently. "It was just a question. I thought since we are on normal terms I can ask you a normal question." He shrugged and gave a sly grin. "So what is your answer, my prince?"

Eien groaned. "That arrow does not count, because it did not even hit anything."

The raven-haired man looked shocked. "Of course it counts. You fired it, but it didn't go where you wanted. Therefore you missed it... You still haven't answered my question."

The redhead glared at the demon. "No, I do not like men, Yoru. Now, please do not talk to me. Do not make any sound. At all." He gave Yoru a menacing glare and turned back to his targets. As he began drawing his arrow he felt a presence a little too close to him. "What're you doing?"

Yoru didn't answer, he just smiled as he stood only twenty centimeters away from the redhead. Eien shook his head and concentrated on the last target. He wouldn't hit it because he wanted a new style of teaching, he would hit it just to prove the demon wrong.

Though right as he was about to release the arrow the demon put an arm around his shoulder. Eien quickly let go of the arrow in shock and practically swung his bow around to hit the demon. "What are you doing_?_!"

Yoru shrugged. "I wanted to see if you were lying about your answer. I suppose you don't like men." He sighed, almost disappointed.

Eien felt his face turn red in rage. His aura raged through his bow and it began to transform into a higher level, but also so the bow was shorter. He pulled an arrow of fire back and fired. Yoru smirked and evaporated, before reappearing at the other end of the arena. "Do you dislike me so much you would actually try to attack me."

Eien didn't think twice before firing another flaming arrow.

-Who knows-

Sasori glared down at his son, disappointment written all over his face. "And how did you manage to start another fire, Eien?"

The younger redhead frowned. "I got angry."

"And what have I said to you about keeping your emotions in check?"

Eien felt like a little kid as he was being scolded but he knew he was compared to Sasori. The man was ancient, he was smarter, stronger and his Father. He was just a child in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but Yoru provoked me."

Sasori set his red eyes on the demon. "You see, my King, we made a small bet that if he didn't hit any targets that I could teach him however I wanted. Sadly he didn't make any-"

"Because you distracted me," Eien grumbled.

"And I taught him my way. He got to make a short bow and I almost had to concentrate on dodging arrows." Yoru smirked and Eien clenched his fists, trying to calm himself down.

Sasori sighed. "For future references, Yoru do not do anything that may cause more damage," He instructed before turning to his son. "And you will have more lessons on controlling yourself."

Eien bit his lip and nodded his head. He sent a small glare towards Yoru who's lip twitched in a smirk. Just that made Eien angry but he knew not to do anything after the talking to his Father just gave him.

"Would you like us to continue our training, my King?"

Sasori shook his head. "As punishment, no training for a week."

Eien nodded his head, not disappointed. He knew that the time would fly by if he did other things.

-Who knows-

Deidara sighed as he looked for a dress to wear to the ball. Eien was with him and he was in a pouty mood, not wanting to be shopping at the moment. "Do you like this dress, un?" Deidara asked as he showed his son a red strapless dress. The five year old just shook his head and Deidara frowned. "Why not?"

Eien looked away. "Red isn't a pretty color. Red is for hurt."

Deidara's eyes widened and he frowned. He put the dress down and kneeled by his son. "That's not true, Eien." He smiled. "Red can mean a lot of things." He brushed his red hair away from his son's eyes and he looked up. "Red can be love. Passion, un. Red can be nice."

Eien's blue eyes filled with tears. He wanted to say that Itachi made him red, that it wasn't _nice_. But he didn't want to even remember those images. "I like blue," He whispered.

Deidara smiled. "I should wear a blue dress then, un?"

Eien gave a small smile and nodded. "Blue is nice."

Eien sighed and went through the memories quickly. His Father had showed up at the ball, Itachi had once again raped his Mum. He was almost to the end, but he didn't want it to end.

But he was already at the last day of his Mum's life.

Deidara sighed as he walked through the village, planning on getting some groceries for Eien's birthday. Said redhead was with him, holding his hand solemnly. When the redhead had woken up, he had seen his Mum crying but he had wiped the tears away and planted a big grin on his face. They had eaten breakfast but there was a tension in the air. Eien didn't know where his Father was but he assumed that he and his Mum had gotten into a fight.

After breakfast Deidara decided that they would go grocery shopping.

"He is among us!" Deidara slowed his pace and looked to his right to see a blind woman on a platform, yelling. The church's priest was behind her, looking proud but frightened. There was a small crowd already gathered around the platform, but more were gathering, pushing past Deidara and his son who had stopped completely.

"Who is?" A man asked.

"The Devil!"

Deidara's eyes widened and he gripped Eien's hand tightly, before pulling him close. He was walking away when somebody stopped him. "Hey listen to this," Some guy said in disbelief. "The Devil? Can you believe?" He scoffed.

Deidara nodded with a gulp. "Yeah, un..." He looked down at Eien who was confused.

"And not only that but he has a spawn! One of our own has helped him bring a monster into this world!" Deidara flinched and he began to walk away, pulling Eien behind him. "He is planning on destroying the world with sin and evil! We have to burn the Devil! We have to burn him with all of his evil!"

Deidara was near tears at the words, but was stopped this time by some authorities. "Anyone who has not been to the church recently will be questioned," The blind woman said with a confident voice and Deidara swore that she was looking straight at them. "If you have any information on who has been unfaithful to their God, please tell the authorities." The woman got off the platform, most people looking at her like she was a hero.

Deidara felt his arm being gripped tightly and he gave a small yelp. "Excuse me, un?" He looked down at Eien who was also being taken away.

"Mum?" The redhead asked alarmed.

The blond began hyperventilating, but he soon found out that he and his son were going to the same place together. They took everyone who had been absent from church and took them to the police building. Deidara was put in a cell with Eien and he practically had a panic attack when he saw Itachi there.

Though the Uchiha just smirked at him and walked by.

When it was Deidara's turn to be questioned Eien was taken with him.

"Why have you not been to church in nearly seven years?" The priest asked with the blind woman sitting beside him.

Deidara just gulped. "I've been very busy. You see, I've been having to work a lot of jobs and the only time I could rest was on Sundays, un."

The Priest frowned. "Church only takes two to three hours out of the Sunday day. I don't think that's a lot of time." He looked towards Eien. "Has your son ever been to church, Miss Deidara?"

Deidara gulped, not sure if he should correct the man or not. "N-no, un."

"And has your husband been to church lately?"

"He's been very busy as well. I'm sorry, but I have a lot of shopping to do." He stood up, taking Eien with him.

"We are not done yet," The blind woman snapped. "Please sit down."

Deidara gulped and did so, letting himself be questioned further. After two hours he was put back in a cell. They didn't lock it, it was just somewhere for him to be.

"Mum?" Eien asked as he looked up at his Mum, who was biting his lip till it bled.

"Hm? Yes, Eien?"

"When are we going home?"

Deidara shook his head. "I... I don't know, sweetheart, un. But we'll be out soon." He silently prayed that Sasori could get them out if something went wrong. He held his son in his lap and kissed the top of his head.

After more hours of waiting there weren't as many authorities around and Deidara and Eien took that as their chance to escape. As they were walking by an office quietly, Deidara couldn't help but stop.

"We don't know who it is-"

"Oh, it's obvious," The old woman cackled. "Question the ones that have a child with them."

"But there's only one."

"Then we know who to chose."

Deidara's eyes widened and he picked up Eien and ran out into the night. After five minutes of running he was back home, greeted by his lover. "Sasori!"

Eien knew what happened next. The memories were clear in his head and he didn't want to relive them. But he did. He watched as they escaped, how they were stuck, and how he abandoned his Mum. If he hadn't left, Itachi may have not killed him.

He saw his Mum die for the second time and he was near tears. He saw how his Father had released his soul and Eien knew what happened next.

His life went on with his Father, with only memories of his Mum to comfort him.

**I'm not sure when I'll update next.**

**One of my cats got into an accident (kitten) and he's in the vet after surgery. If you don't know me, my cats one of the most important thing to me, even my stories are on a low priority. So with there being a chance that the family kitten dying I can't really focus on writing. **

**Review?**


	27. Back

-Four years later-

Eien sighed with a bored countenance. He had his bow in his hands but it was on a higher level with swirls of black silver and gold everywhere, not just one color. He pulled back another arrow, this one being made of wind, and sent it flying through the air, but it evaporated after it hit and stuck in the target in front of him. Being even more bored, Eien didn't bother to make an arrow. He just pulled the string back and let go, causing a wave of wind to cascade out in front of him. It rustled his already messy hair, but he didn't care.

There was nothing else for him to learn with the bow and arrow so he spent most of his free time training, trying to get better than he had to the day before. He had learnt most of the elements but not to a master degree. It would take years to just master one element, but he had all of the basic concepts.

His Father hadn't taught him any new tricks like the ones he knew; telepathy with his Father, invisibility, and teleporting. He had taught him how to make an energy shield but Eien thought that was more for fighting, not really a 'trick'.

"Eien."

The said redhead put his arm down and his bow turned back to normal before disappearing in smoke. "Yes, Father?"

"We have to go," Sasori said, walking up to his son. That's when Eien noticed Yoru behind him and he sent him a small glare before turning back to his Father.

"Yes, I know." Eien walked up to the duo, feeling fear creep up his spine. The last time he had been on Earth he had been near dead. The pain was excruciating, but he knew that wouldn't happen again. He was eternal now but he was afraid that the _feeling _would be enough to shock him.

Sasori stood in front of his son with a small smile. "It seems you don't want to go."

The younger redhead shrugged with a frown. "It doesn't matter either way," He mumbled.

The Devil nodded and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. Eien felt the vortex around them and he closed his eyes at the thought of feeling too much again. It scared him.

-Earth-

When Eien opened his eyes he found himself in a home. He breathed when he felt the emotion crawl on him, grasping him with desperate fingers. They laughed at him and whispered one word. _Feel_.

Eien's head was in jumbles and he felt like crying from the confusion. He looked up at his Father with a desperate gaze and the man put his hands on his shoulders.

"Keep on breathing."

The redhead nodded and took deep breaths. It felt like he was getting too much but it still wasn't enough. Eien felt too warm, too alive. All of his senses were jumbled and breathing felt like the last thing on his mind. He had to concentrate. Why couldn't he think? So many questions were running through his head that it began to hurt.

Eien looked at his Father once more for guidance on what to do, and the man just sent calming waves through his hands while speaking calmly. "I cannot keep on helping you like this, Eien. You have to learn how to cope with things sooner or later." The redhead nodded as everything began to numb up again. He felt mollified and he was able to actually think. His Father took his hands off his shoulders and Eien felt himself panic but kept it under control. "You're going to be very tired, even though you have rested in the Underworld you're going to be resting a lot more here."

Eien nodded his head, his eyes slowly closing. "But, I'm not even..." He began falling but Sasori caught him easily and picked him up. Frowning, he carried him to an empty bedroom. Of course he felt things but he was used to having emotions stabbed into him. He hated it, but overcame it quicker every time.

The redhead set his son down onto the bed where Eien just rolled over to sleep properly. Sasori sighed and left the room. He walked around the house finding it abandoned and dirty. The house they had left from before. He doubted anyone would hire him now, since he had been gone for five years. But he had talents elsewhere as well. He was a blacksmith, a builder and he had already experimented with medicine.

But then there was Eien who he didn't want to leave alone but leaving him with Yoru would be like asking for his house to be set on fire. He almost cursed himself for teaching his son how to fight.

Shaking his head, Sasori sat down on a sofa, causing dust to rise up in a cloud. Giving a small sigh he brushed himself off. He'd have to hire a cleaning lady.

-Who knows-

Eien groaned and clenched his eyes shut. He knew he was on Earth, but he didn't want to accept it. It hurt to think about the emotions themselves.

Exhaling sharply, Eien opened his eyes but he quickly squinted as there was sunlight in his room. The Underworld was so dark that his eyes had just adjusted to that. It felt that even when the training room was golden it wasn't this bright.

_This is _real _light, _he reminded himself. Taking a deep breath in, he sat up to find himself in a familiar bedroom. He blinked a couple of time. His home in Iwa._  
><em>

Giving a frown he got up, not used to feeling the ground, not used to feeling so _heavy_. As he had to remind himself to breathe, he opened his bedroom door to find more light. He gave a small hiss but kept on walking.

He was in the small hall containing three doors; two leading to bedrooms (one behind him) and one to a bathroom. His was the second last one before the end of the hall so he walked the other direction to the living room. It was empty and dirty and he gave a small sneer. There was a small doorway at the end of the living that led to the kitchen but he didn't go there. He went to the door to his left and opened it. Outside.

It was bright, loud and very, very busy. It frightened him to see _real _people, not just there souls. Though if he squinted he could see their souls and that just scared him even more. To see souls in bodies... It was strange to him. Eien quickly shut the door before any of them noticed him._  
><em>

He took another breath, trying to fight the hardest emotions off just so he could cope with only a few at a time. Walking back to the living room, the sixteen-year-old sat down on a couch, the dust rising and staying in the air. He gave a huff and waved his hand around to realize that didn't do much.

He summoned his aura and swept a little wind around, finding there was none. Giving a small hum, the teen summoned more energy, some that would be considered a lot but it sent a semi-normal wave of wind, swiping through the dust easily.

"You're better now."

The redhead turned around to see his Father behind him, leaning against the wall. Eien gave a nod.

Sasori sighed and sat in the couch next to him. "It's harder to concentrate here, so it will take time for you to be able to control and use your energy." He looked at his son with a cautious gaze. "I hope that you don't burn the house down trying to use your aura."

Eien shook his head, finding himself unable to talk. That itself would feel weird. He had to think carefully about what he was going to say. "I..." He was drawing a blank so he just looked away.

The older redhead nodded and got up. "I'm going to find some food, and hopefully someone who can clean this mess up."

Eien opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He wanted to go outside but fear paralyzed him. He thought about talking to his Father with telepathy but he couldn't concentrate.

Sasori eyed his son who looked like a statue before he settled back down into the couch. "I'll let you a adjust a little more, all right? Stay here," He ordered not-too-sternly. He gave him a reassuring smile and left through the door to the left.

But before Sasori had left, he had the mind to conjure up a hat to cover up his red hair. He still didn't want people to know what he looked like and if someone recognized him he could easily ignore them.

As he walked around the village he found new buildings, or some that were completely gone. The market was still in the same place and he quickly found a random basket for some groceries. He realized he had no money and sighed. Picking up some rocks he cast an illusion over them, giving them the appearance of money. It would turn back to normal in three days and it wasn't like people could see his face clearly to question him about it.

When he entered the center of the market he found the usual groceries. Eggs, meat, bread, some fruit. He got a little of everything and he bought all of it with rocks. He was in another stall seeing what kind of beef he should buy when he heard a voice behind him.

"Akasuna?"

He gave a stoic look to the shopkeeper who blanched at his expression. Ignoring the man he continued to look at the meat, not bothering to speak.

"Hey, Akasuna, it's me, Tsutomu. I was a part of your work crew a few years back."

The redhead continued to ignore the man, knowing exactly who he was. He was a good worker, always wanting to learn but he talked too much, asked too many questions. Especially about Sasori's personal life.

"Um, Akasuna?"

Sasori quickly chose his meat, payed the man in stones and left the stall after muttering a, "Thank you."

He began to walk away but the old worker continued to follow him. "Aw come on! You can't ignore me forever!" Sasori did plan on doing that. He went through a large crowd and made himself invisible to the human eye. He got home quickly to find Eien asleep on the couch.

The redhead sighed and put down his groceries to find a blanket for his son.

-Who knows-

Eien practically scarfed down his dinner, barely bothering to chew. Sasori smacked him on the head. "Eat properly," He scolded, even though he was feeling the same thing. Eating food was one of the feelings he wished he had all the time. It tasted good and left him with a good feeling though he could never eat too much.

The younger redhead nodded and spooned his rice more slowly, but he still ate at a fast rate.

Giving a small sigh, Sasori took a drink of his herbal tea, having Eien drink some as well. It was too calm Eien specifically but he liked the taste.

"I'm going to have to start working again and I think you should come too."

Eien gave his Farther a questioning look before getting the words in his head cleared so he could speak. "Why?"

The Devil gave a small frown. "You have to learn how to work. You can be my apprentice though you're already my son so of course I will have to take you in." He smiled but Eien had his countenance blank. Sasori's smile slowly went away and he looked down at the table. "You still have to learn how to earn money, understand that, Eien."

The sixteen-year-old nodded. "I... I know."

Sasori looked at his son. "Then we will start first thing in the morning."

**This chapter is short, I know.**

**More news on my cat. He is now blind because of the accident. Not completely, but all he can see is things almost like shadows. Though besides that, he is healing up nicely.**

**Review?**


	28. Finding work

-Three days later-

"Who's going to hire you? You've been gone for five years," Eien grumbled as he packed a lunch for him and his Father in the kitchen. Just some bread and cheese for later on but they didn't know how long they were going to be gone. Sasori had postponed trying to find a job till Eien had gotten completely accustomed to feeling again which had been the night before.

Sasori walked into the kitchen with a hat in his hand. He plopped it on Eien's head and moved to the counter next to him. "I could say I had a sick relative." Eien rolled his eyes and frowned. He was considered a sick relative back then. His blue eyes widened and he swore loudly. "Shit!"

"Eien!" Sasori gave his son an angry glare and the younger redhead flinched and paled.

"I'm sorry, but what are we going to tell people when they see me? I was supposed to die from the plague," He said solemnly.

The Devil's glare lessened as he turned to the lunch that wasn't done being packed. He continued to pack it but he stopped with a sigh. "Not everyone dies from the plague, Eien. We could say I left to take care of you elsewhere."

The sixteen-year-old frowned and bit his lip. "I'm supposed to be older, too," He added, his countenance a mix of worry and fear. "You don't age either."

Sasori almost growled. "I know that."

Eien's eyebrows furrowed. "Why are we even in Iwa?"

"It was the last place we were at so that's where we ended up when we came back to Earth. We could move somewhere else but that's just a hassle."

The younger redhead continued to frown as everything was now silent. "Where's Yoru?"

Sasori eyed his son cautiously. "Wrapping things up for me in the Underworld, some protection spells."

Eien nodded and saw that the lunch was done. "Should we still go?"

The Devil picked up the lunch and put on his own hat. "Yes."

They headed out into the streets, blending in with everyone else. Sasori had a plan to just work for someone instead of being a master builder. It was simpler this way. Preferably a new one who had come in the last five years so he wouldn't know him.

He first went to the craftsmen guild asking if there were any openings for building sites. They had told him where to go to talk to the masters and that's what he planned on doing.

"They would hire you, but why would they hire me? I don't know a thing about building besides what a nail and hammer looks like," Eien complained as he walked side-by-side with his Father who just scowled at him.

"Don't put yourself down so quickly, Eien. You may have a knack for it, you never know." They continued to walk to the site where Sasori saw the boss ordering people around.

Eien's eyes went wide and his fists clenched. Sasori felt the energy radiating towards Eien and he gave his son a sharp look. "What are you doing?"

The redhead didn't reply just take a deep breath and calm down. "I didn't know Aki was an apprentice. Don't you have to be one for six years to become a true builder? And after that you become a master?"

Sasori looked at the master builder once more and recognized the man's face. At the fresh age of twenty-two, Aki still had his handsome features but also a tone body. The Devil sighed. "We still have to ask."

Eien growled and sneered at the ground. "Fine," He muttered.

Sasori walked up to the site, his tool kit in hand. He went to the brunette and gave a small cough. "Excuse me but I heard you are in need of a few workers here. I may be of assistance."

Aki turned around and looked at the stranger in front of him. He couldn't see all of his face, just half of his eyes then down. He didn't know him, that was for sure. "Yeah, I'm in need of new builders. What's your name and where did you come from?" He crossed his arms defensively and spread his legs out a little. Eien scoffed from where he stood, and Aki looked around Sasori. "Is that also your worker. Has a bit of an attitude." The younger redhead bit his tongue and calmed down.

"Yes, he's a companion of mine who is also looking for work," Sasori answered in his suave voice.

Aki glared at the taller man. "Who are you and where did you come from?"

Sasori gave a small smile. "I am actually returning to my home here in Iwa. I just need a job, you see?"

The brunette eyed the man's toolkit. "Where'd you get that?"

"I have done a lot of building so I found it proper to have my own kit instead of sharing."

Aki gave Eien another look. "He doesn't seem to have one." He glared once he realized something. "What's your name?" He snarled.

Sasori sighed. "Hisashi," He answered his smile now gone.

The master builder just gave a small nod but then smirked. "If you think I'm going to hire you based on that, you're wrong." He gave a disgusted look. "Get off my site."

Sasori nodded, his smile now back. "It was worth a try. I didn't expect any help from the son of Yori Sato... Even though the name implies so." He turned around only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"What did you say about my Father?"

Sasori felt the grip tighten and he now smirked. "I have met Yori and he isn't the nicest one around. I thought his son would be generous enough to give a job to two poor men, but I have found he is like his Father." Aki's face turned angry and he moved to punch Sasori,who just moved out of the way. "I'm sorry, it seems I have to go now. Goodbye."

Aki looked at him startled and his glared at the walking man. "Fine... I'l hire you, but only for the day to see how you work."

The Devil stopped and he smirked at Eien who was glaring back. The younger redhead knew this was not going to end well.

-Work-

Eien just listened to what his Father had to say and did what his told. He honestly found judging souls easier than this. He was only told to hammer some nails in certain spots and properly. Aki didn't like how Sasori was instructing him but the redhead said that he was learning and that he would be the teacher.

"So why are there being so many houses built?" Sasori asked as he measured some wood that would be used as a balance.

Aki gave the older male a curious look and looked back down at his plans. "There were many sick from the plague. Entire families died and nobody wanted to live in the homes. So we tore them down and we're building new ones for people coming to Iwa."

Eien raised a brow and walked over to his Father. "Why is everyone going to Iwa?" He whispered.

"Because," Aki answered as he turned away from his work to look at the shorter male. "The war has destroyed all nations and villages except for Iwa and Konoha." He eyed both males. "Where have you been staying?"

Sasori smiled. "We were in other countries, actually. Some places in Europe."

Eien stared at his Father confused. He had never heard of a place called Europe. Aki gave a hum. "That far?" The Devil nodded and went back to work. Eien also walked away to continue his current project.

He still didn't like Aki. He had matured, yes, but there was still an air of arrogance to him. His mind began to wander on what other responsibilities the man had. _He's married_, Eien reminded himself. A bitter taste filled his mouth. Natsuko had fallen for him and it was too late. He still thought she was an idiot.

Eien continued to think to himself as he was working but stiffened as he felt a presence. A very powerful presence. He turned around to see Yoru walking up to him and he almost snarled. He was only one-hundred meters away! Aki would see him and he would figure out who he really was.

"Father," Eien hissed and Sasori looked up from some lumber. He caught sight of Yoru and sighed.

"I see. Excuse us, but we have to be somewhere at the moment. Have you evaluated us on our work ethic?" Sasori asked, smiling slightly.

Aki looked at the duo with a small sneer. "Come back tomorrow and I will continue evaluating you two."

The redhead frowned. "Well, we could find work elsewhere as well. We are not free laborers, Mr. Sato."

The brunette waved his hand. "Gah! Fine, you have to job. Come back tomorrow at sunrise."

Sasori nodded, smiling. "Thank you. Let's go," He said to Eien who followed him. They met up with Yoru before Aki noticed him.

The demon was smirking down at the younger redhead. "My prince," He said with an incline of his head. "How was life without me? I'm sure it was terribly boring, am I correct?"

Eien sighed. "Yes, it was very boring without you."

Sasori smiled and continued to walk forward, Yoru on the other side of Eien now. "Are you going to lounge around like you did the last time you were here? You were a little lazy."

Eien scowled up at the demon. "No, I have a job now."

The demon gave him a puzzling look. "Who would hire a sixteen-year-old boy?"

The redhead gave a growl. "I'm twenty-one!"

Yoru chuckled. "You're attitude says other whys."

Sasori sighed. "Please do not argue. I shouldn't even have to ask." He narrowed his eyes at the two males. Yoru just shrugged while Eien glared at the road ahead of him. Sure Iwa was a big village, but it was getting very crowded. Aki had said that there were refugees of some sort, but he didn't mention if the plague had anything to do with people going to Iwa. Eien thought it did.

"I want to eat at a restaurant," Yoru voiced happily. "I haven't eaten in _years_!"

Eien rolled his eyes and looked at his Father who gave a sigh with his shoulders slumping. "I suppose we can pay in rocks," He grumbled.

The younger redhead's eyes widened in shock. "You're actually going to listen to him? He doesn't control you!" He looked at his Father who scowled at him.

"This is the first thing I am giving him something in nearly thirteen years. It's just a meal which doesn't require death." He straightened up and stopped walking, causing the other males to stop as well. "It wouldn't hurt to be generous."

Eien gave a small huff and looked away from the Devil. "He doesn't even have to eat."

Yoru smirked. "But if I want to have my human-like form I have to have some substance to help sustain it." Eien stared at him. "I don't require food to live, but I do require it to be solid."

Sasori groaned. "Just pick somewhere to eat and let's go there. I'm hungry, too," He grumbled, realizing that he and Eien had already eaten their lunch.

Eien looked at his Father confused. "Why are you so upset now?"

The redhead looked down at him. "Your bickering annoys me and gives me a headache." Eien frowned, already feeling guilty. His Father started walking again so he and Yoru followed.

"Anywhere is fine," The demon commented and Sasori nodded before turning to a random teashop. He hadn't had tea in what felt like ages and he felt like he could drink a gallon. The trio sat down at a random circular table with three chairs where a waitress came up to them with a small smile.

"I-I'm sorry, but you'll have to take off your hats," She said blushing.

Sasori nodded and took off the garment, revealing his crimson hair. Eien took his off as well, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. What if someone recognized him and his Father? He looked around and saw they attracted no attention in the crowded shop.

The waitress cleared her throat a little. "What will you all be having today?"

Sasori gave a thoughtful countenance. "I will have herbal tea, any kind."

The woman nodded and looked at Eien who gulped. "Wh-white tea," He whispered.

Once she turned to Yoru he gave a charming smile, making her blush and bite her lip. "And you, sir?"

"I will have black tea, thank you," He practically purred and Eien repressed the urge to roll his eyes. He still felt ashamed about upsetting his Father so not picking a fight with the demon was a good option at the moment.

"All right," She said, as she added the orders on a paper. "Any food?"

Yoru nodded. "I will have one of everything, please."

Eien's eyes widened and he looked at his Father who was paying. The Devil didn't seem too happy about it but it was too late considering the waitress was already putting the order down. "Okay, your order will be out soon!" She chirped before heading to the kitchen.

Sasori sighed and stood up. "I'm going to find more rocks," He muttered. He left the teashop in hopes that his son and his demon wouldn't fight.

When he had returned from his great hunt of rocks he had found Eien messing with a fork and Yoru waiting patiently for his food. Strange. He had sat down the moment the tea had arrived and he practically grinned. It was a random waiter who brought the tea and he didn't feel like thanking him as he took a small sip of the near boiling liquid.

Eien let his cool off a little before taking a sip and Yoru chugged all of his down as if it were his last meal. He gave a small moan and licked his lips. "Not as good as souls, but still good." He ordered another cup, but then decided he would just have a pot. "Humans have very interesting tastes but I can understand how they could enjoy something like this."

Eien sighed and took another sip of his tea. He noticed his Father was also done with his cup and had ordered a pot as well. Though once Yoru's food came all of them ate, the demon eating most of the treats. There were things like scones, muffins, biscuits and even soup.

When it was time to pay Sasori had used up almost all of the rocks he had found. Yoru had eaten almost all of the food and had even asked for more. Eien was almost disgusted when he saw how much the demon could eat, but it had been however long since he had ingested human food.

But when it came time to leave the tea shop the previous waitress came up to their table. "I hope all of you have enjoyed your food." She smiled at Yoru brightly. "Come back soon," She said wistfully.

Yoru smiled back and stood up. "Of course," He practically cooed.

Eien almost wanted to gag but his Father had pushed him out of the small shop before he could. "He's just playing her," He grumbled. "He ate so much, yet he still wants more."

The younger redhead waited with his Father outside the teashop as Yoru finished flirting. "I just realized something," Eien commented. "Since I'm going to be working as well, shouldn't you be working too? You don't have anything to do." The sixteen-year-old smirked and Yoru smirked back.

"Aw~ You're going to miss me, so you want me to stay with you?" Eien's eyes widened and he glared at the demon.

"No, I-"

"How touching!" Yoru exclaimed, placing a hand over his heart. "I understand now that I am _truly_ needed."

Eien gave a small growl and Sasori sighed, feeling another headache coming.

**School's almost over so I plan on writing a lot over the break.**

**Review?**


	29. Work?

-Next day-

Eien woke up with a groan. Someone was shaking him and voices were talking at him but he didn't want to listen. Sleep was the most important thing on his mind even if it was the only thing. He felt someone nudge him again before pulling his tangled blanket off of him, causing him to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

He gave another groan, not moving. "Leave me alone~" He yawned before curling up into a loose ball.

The person just scoffed. "Honestly, my prince. Have you become so lazy after just being here for four days?"

Eien opened his eyes to see Yoru standing above him and he gave a growl. Sitting up slowly, he rubbed his head. "I'm awake, now go away."

The demon smirked. "Of course," He said before leaving the redhead's room, closing the door behind him. Eien gave a huff upwards so his hair didn't cover his eyes completely. Standing up he went to his dresser and found new clothes inside. He gave a small hum and began to undress out of the sleeping clothes his Father had bought him. He didn't know why his Father just kept on using fake money but he had said someone would soon figure out why all of their money was turning to rocks and connect the dots back to him. Besides, getting a job was essential for living.

A job. Eien groaned once he realized he had to be up for work right now. Getting dressed quickly, Eien left his room and went to the kitchen to find his Father packing a lunch. Yoru was there as well but he was just saying something to his Father. Eien didn't care to listen so he went to another counter and found an apple to eat.

"I expect you to get up on your own now, Eien," Sasori said as he finished tying up their shared lunch. The younger redhead nodded and bit into his apple. "Yoru, you will have to find another job because we can't have the master builder find out who we are."

The demon shrugged. "That's fine, I may be able to find a job whoring myself out, who knows." He gave another shrug and Eien looked at the demon disgusted. Sasori just rolled his eyes. It was like he was living with two children: one that was almost always angry and a brat and another who was immature and inappropriate. Just something that he had to deal with. He could just let Yoru go but he was also a personal servant that he had for years, even before he had met Deidara. Letting him go almost wasn't an option.

Though when he thought about Eien's behavior he could blame that on himself. He wasn't there for him and Deidara and he had become angry and bitter. Not only that, he had to face reality at a very young age. He didn't have a tolerance for things and Sasori wondered if his son had inherited his impatience.

"Are we going yet?" Eien asked once he found his hat in the living room. He put it on and he saw his father walk out of the kitchen to the living room.

"Yes, let's go." Sasori turned to the demon. "Go find a job and don't get into any trouble. You are not allowed to kill anyone, understood?" The raven-haired male smiled and bowed.

"Of course, my King."

Sasori sighed and looked towards Eien. "Let's go."

Both redheads left the house, finding there were only a few people on the streets, probably going to work as well. The sun did not rise yet but everything had a blue tinge to it, causing some light. Eien offered his Father part of his apple but the older male just said he should eat all of it.

When they arrived at the site there were already men working there and Aki was standing, almost admiring the effort to put up yet another house. He turned around when he heard the approaching males and smirked. "Didn't think you would actually get up and come for work."

Sasori shrugged and walked right up to the brunette. "We need the money."

Aki ignored that and eyed the man before giving a glare. "You don't have to wear a hat now, Hisashi, the sun's not even up."

The redhead gave a small smirk. "I like my hat on, thank you."

The master builder just scoffed. "Fine, just get to work like yesterday." He looked at Eien and sneered. "You never told me your companion's name."

Sasori smiled a little. "Masa," He said softly.

Eien peered at his Father curiously. He had never heard of someone named that before and he wondered how his Father came up with it.

Aki gave a nod. "Okay, Hisashi, Masa get to work." He turned around and left, not even bothering to tell the two males what to do.

-Later-

Once he and his Father were relatively alone Eien decided it was safe to speak with him. "Masa?"

The redhead looked at his son and sighed. "You should be working," He said as he picked up his toolbox before walking to another section of the house-in-progress.

Eien followed him, intent on wondering what the name meant and why he had chosen it. Most names he knew, like Hisashi which meant long-lived. His Father probably chose it because he was long-lived so there must have been a reason why he chose Masa for him. "Why did you choose that name?"

Sasori put down his toolbox and found a hammer before handing it to his son. "It's just a name," He replied, shrugging.

The redhead frowned. "What does it mean?" He asked, not bothering to looked at the hammer.

The Devil gave a stern look. "It can mean many things. Prosperous, true, genuine, elegant. Or something like political and military, things more strict." He went back to his toolbox and got out a small knife.

Eien raised an eyebrow. "How did you find that name?"

Sasori didn't bother looking back to his son as he spoke. "It's what I was going to name you if your Mum didn't name you. It's a name meant for both genders, just in case."

Eien gave a slow nod. "O-okay." He tightened his grip on the hammer in his hand and frowned. He really didn't want to work.

-Afternoon-

"Are we ever going to get a cleaning lady?" Eien asked as he and his Father were moving a large stone for the redhead to carve. It was one of the spares and Aki wanted to see if the Devil was any good and Sasori thought he could prove himself worthy.

"I think so because we haven't really made an attempt to cleaning." Both males set the rock down onto a makeshift pedestal for the redhead.

"You need a cleaning lady?" Eien cringed noticeably, realizing that Aki was now behind them. He quickly went back to his own work station, Aki raising an eyebrow at him. "Shy boy."

Sasori nodded with a smile. "Yes, he is. Doesn't like to socialize much." The Devil gave the brunette a wary look. "And yes, I am looking for a cleaning lady. No of one?"

The master builder nodded with a smirk. "My wife is a cleaner. Money is tight around here so she offered she get a job for a little extra money." He shrugged, the smug look still on his face.

Sasori nodded but realized that it would be a bad idea if Natsuko went to their house. He was surprised she had survived the plague because he had heard of almost all of her family died off. But the woman knew what their house looked like and she would question him for moving into it after it had been abandoned. "Well thank you for the intel but I have a feeling we can clean up by ourselves."

Aki gave the redhead a dour look. "Your lose." He looked at the stone. "Get to work on the rock. Try to make a gargoyle or something." He then smirked. "You can do that since you do claim to be a sculptor."

The redhead smirked back. "Of course."

-Evening-

As the day began to end Sasori was just about done with his gargoyle. It wasn't necessarily a winged beast with horns, more of a hellhound. It's face was wrinkled in a threatening way with it's eyes narrowed dangerously. It's lips were pulled back, showing off two rows of extremely pointed teeth with the canines slightly sharper than the rest of them. It was in a crouched position, as if it were ready to pounce at anything that moved. Everything about it said vicious.

Eien narrowed his eyes and gave the gargoyle a scrutinizing look. "Disgusting," He muttered. His only encounter with a hellhound wasn't a good one and he still found the beast to be a little on the ugly side.

Sasori turned around and smirked back at his son. "Yes, it's very disgusting, Eien. I'm sure that you can do better?"

The younger redhead scowled. "I thought you weren't supposed to call me that. Someone might here."

The Devil smirked and bowed playfully. "Of course, prince Masa," He said imitating Yoru although with a name added.

Eien grimaced. It was strange seeing his Father bow down. It was almost... unnatural. "It's good to see humor around here but it wastes time."

Sasori straightened up, his smirk still in place. He saw Aki walking up to them and the redhead gestured to his latest creation. "I apologize, Sir, but I have just finished the gargoyle that you wanted." Eien looked at the brunette before walking away.

Aki stopped in front of the stone and gave an almost horrified look. "This isn't a gargoyle, it's a monster." He turned to the redhead, enraged. "What possessed you to make this devilish thing?" He watched the man's face, wondering if he would see insanity.

Sasori's smirk was now gone, replaced with a stolid expression. "It's a gargoyle, Sir. They aren't meant to be pretty, they are meant to scare off evil, or that's what I was told to believe."

The brunette looked at him, still slightly shocked. "Well besides it being the most... interesting thing I have ever seen, it's still not the best." He eyed the man more cautiously. "Where did you come from again?"

Sasori placed his hands behind his back from boredom. "I was originally from Konoha, but I moved here a few years back. I then went and traveled Europe where art is very relevant."

Aki nodded. "I would like to see what else you can do besides making beasts."

Sasori inclined his head proudly before looking up. "Yes, and if you do not mind me asking, when will we be getting our pay?"

The brunette glared at the man. "Pay? Who said I would be paying you?"

Sasori's face turned completely stoic. "I have already told you before that we will not be free laborers and you agreed that we had a job and to come back today. We are working for our pay, _Sir_."

The master builder chuckled and shook his head. "Just because I gave you work does not mean I would pay you."

The Devil gave a humorless chuckle as well. "Yes and when someone works, you are supposed to pay them." Sasori could feel the power creeping over him. He liked to be in control, he was always in control, so stooping down to working for someone else only to be tricked was not something that he liked.

Aki shrugged. "Sorry." He leaned against the gargoyle, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "You've already made this gargoyle so I may pay you for that."

Sasori have a hum and ran a hand over his newest creation. He let his hand rest on the hellhound's face and he gave a smirk. "No, thank you, I would not like to be payed by scum like you."

Aki's face contorted with anger and he straightened up quickly. "Now listen, you," He growled. Sasori removed his hand and he stared down at the younger male with a stoic look. "I am the closest thing to pure around here. There are real disgusting people out there, but I am not one of them. Be lucky I gave you a job-"

A grin broke out onto Sasori's face. "A job, yes! One where I work from when the sun rises till it sets, only to find out I get nothing in return."

Aki scowled. "Get off this site and don't come back."

Sasori continued to grin, but dangerously. "Of course," He said bowing. "I did not mean to show my face to the almighty Aki Sato."

The brunette glared. "I can't even see your face."

The redhead chuckled. "Your lose then." He walked away from the site, wondering where Eien went. As he left he heard a huge boom and he gave a sadistic grin. Hellhounds were very, _very _vicious.

When he did find Eien he saw he was just around the corner of a nearby building. "Don't just walk away like that."

The sixteen-year-old who was leaning against the wall just sighed before standing up properly. "I'm sorry but I just don't want to be around Aki."

Sasori nodded. "We won't be working for him anymore, he wasn't even planning on paying us." He realized in only two days why his son disliked the mortal so much.

Eien gave a disgusted scoff. He had expected that. "So what are you going to do now?" He asked once he and his Father began moving towards their home.

The Devil just smirked. "I think it's time I made my grand reappearance."

**Yes, Sasori's going to open up a strip-club. I know all of you were thinking that.**

**Review?**


	30. Cleaning lady

-Next day-

Eien sighed and grumbled something as he lied down on the sofa. His Father said he had to business to take care of and that he had to stay home. With Yoru. Unfortunately the demon could not find a job and was very crestfallen. Not even the local brothel accepted him!

He heard some wind blowing and knew it was Yoru who was ready to sulk some more. "Who wouldn't want me to work for them?" He moaned as he sat next to the redhead who just scooted away from the demon.

"Me," The redhead grumbled.

The raven-haired man pouted. "Life is so _boring _here. Earth is supposed to be a place of feeling and excitement but it's just a drab old world." He began making circles in the sofa's arm with boredom. He looked over at the sixteen-year-old and grinned. "We should go out to eat."

Eien sighed, "I can't leave the house. If you want to do something and leave me alone, be my guest." Suddenly Eien's nose began to twitch and he gave a loud sneeze.

Yoru gave a small hum and summoned some wind to clear the dust in the air. "Are you ever going to clean up, my prince?"

The redhead sniffled a little and shook his head. "No... I order you to clean up, there, now you have something to do."

Yoru frowned. "I don't know how to clean up."

Eien groaned and rubbed his aching face. He hated allergies! "Fine, then go find a cleaning lady! Just leave me alone!" He ordered in a nasally tone.

Yoru continued to sit in his spot, now staring at the redhead. "My-"

"That's an order, demon!" The air went cold and Eien's eyes turned red. He just wanted to be alone and not be teased every five seconds.

The demon's face was expressionless. He stood up and kneeled down. "Of course, my prince," He said, a small smirk playing at his lips.

Eien sneered and waved his hand, signaling for him to go. The demon didn't even bother to leave through the door, instead he left in his winds, leaving his master to lounge around on the couch alone.

Though after an hour of doing nothing, boredom began to consume the redhead. He walked around his old home, trying to find a book to read. There were the learning books that his Father had gotten him and three other books that he had already read. They were all obviously fiction but Eien still found them interesting. One was about castles and dragons with a princess and a knight. Another about a little farm-boy. The last one was a mystery about a murder but that was all Eien could recall.

Though when he went to the kitchen to snoop around he found a large cookbook and began to read from that. Another hour had passed and he had read how to make different soups, pastries, stews and so much more. He has a little halfway done with it when he heard a knock on the door. Knowing it wasn't his Father, who wouldn't knock, he found his hat and put it on before opening the door, keeping his hand on it.

He saw a woman there with Yoru standing behind her, but also wearing a hat. He saw the demon smirking and Eien wondered what was so funny. He then looked at the woman and he felt all the blood drain from his face.

"Hello, your friend said you needed a cleaning lady?" The woman gave a small smile and Eien couldn't seem to unfreeze himself. "Hello?"

Yoru cleared his throat. "It has seemed we have come at a bad time. Would you mind coming back in the evening?"

The woman looked at the demon a bit confused. "A-all right." She took another look at Eien before walking away.

The raven-haired male continued to smirk. "I did what you asked, my prince." Eien felt the rage fill him and he smelled smoke. Yoru's smirk widened. "No need to have a temper tantrum and burn the door, my prince."

Eien didn't think twice before summoning his bow and shooting a plain arrow at the demon. It stuck in the Yoru's chest and Eien slammed the door shut, his bow disappearing. He walked to his bedroom and closed the door before sitting on his bed.

A few seconds later Yoru walked in the arrow still in his chest. "No need for violence, my prince." He pulled the arrow out easily, some black liquid seeping out from the wound before healing up. "I think you lost your temper." The arrow evaporated in his hand.

Eien gave a huff. "You knew who that was and you still brought her here."

Yoru gave him a blank look. "Of course I knew who she was. I was told to find a cleaning lady and you never said it couldn't be her."

"I'm supposed to be dead! What if she saw me_?_!" Eien yelled.

Yoru sighed. "She would see you sooner or later. Your Father went to the craftsmen's guild to find work for himself. As a master builder."

Eien practically groaned. "Dammnit!" He stood back up and glared at the demon. "Why did you tell her to come back?"

"She will see you sooner or later," Yoru said once more.

The redhead felt the rage envelope him like when he came back to Earth seven years ago. Just one look at Yoru and he snapped. He felt like that again.

The demon smirked. "What will you do, my-?" He was silenced by a hand clenching his throat. He continued to smile and turned into air, but that didn't work. He looked down at the younger male in shock to see his eyes red with rage. The grip on his throat burned and Yoru winced at actually feeling pain.

"Eien," He said with warning. The redhead didn't listen. He tightened his grip. It wasn't just on the demon's neck, it was on his soul. Eien's aura seeped out red, flames surrounding him. He snapped and gave a crazed smirk, his eyes wide. "Eien!"

Yoru gripped the hand on his neck. It didn't hurt his skin, but his being, his very soul. Eien suddenly pulled away and went back a few feat, his hand now up and back. His fingers extended out and numerous swords appeared, before he flung his hand forward, the weapons sticking in the demon.

Yoru gasped and coughed up more of the black liquid. "You have to calm down, Eien!"

The redhead didn't listen, just summon his bow and take aim. A black arrow appeared and it crackled with energy. Eien pulled it back and Yoru swore under his breath, realizing he still couldn't evaporate. Eien let go of the arrow and Yoru stuck his hand out, a burst of wind slowing the piercing object before it actually stopped and fell to the ground.

Eien glared at the demon before the bow went away. He walked up to him, the fire going away. Yoru winced and coughed up more of what seemed like blood. He smirked. "See? I knew you could calm down." He gave a genuine smile, the black liquid still on his lips. "Now can you get these swords out of me?"

Eien's aura went away completely and his eyes turned blue once more. "All right." He took out a sword slowly and the demon flinched barely. But Eien eyed the sword and saw the blood quickly disappear from it. He gave a hum and stabbed the demon, making him give a small grunt. Eien's eyes widened in face innocence. "I'm sorry, I think you have to be more specific? Did you want me to take the swords out and keep them out?" Eien hit his head. "Silly me! Oh look at the time, I have to go read a book now."

Eien left the room and Yoru just sighed, still standing there. He had no idea how Eien was able to summon swords, or how he managed to actually stab his tainted soul, but he had.

-Evening-

Sasori sighed as he finally saw his home home. He had gone to the craftsmen guild and he had told them that he was back and asked if there was any work that needed to be done. They had told him that there were many workers but not enough master builders which was why Aki had become one so early, though he had been out of commission after a freak accident on his site. Something about a statue exploding.

But they said they could get a crew together for him the next day so the redhead was going to get his rest before that. When he opened the door he found Eien on the couch reading an old cookbook, but something was off. "Where's Yoru?"

"In my room," Eien answered, not even bothering to to look up from the text.

Sasori nodded and went to his son's room only to find the demon skewered to the wall with swords. "Ah, hello, my king. How did the meeting go?" Sasori's eyes twitched and he smell something burnt and saw scorch marks on the floor. He looked back at the demon who was smiling, no trace of pain detected. "He is getting very skilled, you know." He said as if he should be proud. "Though I think I may have pushed him a _little _too far."

Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He waved his other hand out and the swords disappeared, freeing the raven-haired man who skunk to the ground in relief. "Thank you, my king."

The redhead gave a small nod. "It's fine," He muttered as he walked out of the room.

He saw Eien still reading the book and sat down next to him, and every time he did that dust always rose. "So... want to tell me what happened to Yoru."

The younger redhead shrugged. "I didn't kill him, or burn the house down." He looked away from his book. "Shouldn't you be proud of me?"

Sasori sighed, realizing both the demon and his son wanted him to be proud of the behavior around his home. "Well, you used a high level attack so I suppose I should be but not in this situation." He eyed his son cautiously. "What did he do to get you so mad?"

Eien went back to his book. "I told him to get a cleaning lady and he brought Natsuko. I was mad of course because she could have seen me though I calmed down by myself. Be very proud."

Sasori rubbed his eyes. "Don't get angry in the first place and I will be even prouder."

The blue-eyed male laughed and closed his book, before looking at his Father. "He was asking for it, though."

The Devil shook his head and stood up. "Sure, he was." There was an urgent knock on the door and Sasori raised a brow. "Expecting someone?"

Eien groaned. "Yoru told her to come back," He answered as he rubbed his face in exhaustion.

Sasori walked to the door and Eien went into the kitchen to find something to eat and also to hide. There was more quick knocking and Sasori opened the door to see Natsuko. She looked like she did five years ago, but there were some obvious differences. Her face was sharper and she was slightly taller. Her hair had darkened a few shades, as did the freckles on her nose. She was developing her curves, but Sasori didn't really notice that since he had no interest in women.

"M-Mr. Akasuna?" She gave a small smile and laughed. "Wh-when I heard that this house was o-occupied again I wasn't sure what to think, then I heard that you were back, then a man came and asked me to clean and I saw another boy..." She frowned and bit her lip. "I-I'm so sorry... About Eien."

Sasori smiled a little. "What about Eien?" She was going to see him anyway.

Natsuko stuttered a little and gave a questioning gaze to the redhead. "I was told that he died of the plague five years ago."

The Devil's smile faded a little. "No, he did not die of the plague."

The woman's face filled with shock and she gave a small laugh. "Wait, so he's alive? The nuns said he-"

"Why don't we talk inside? It's getting cold out."

Natsuko nodded quickly and Sasori let her in. "Was that who answered the door before?"

Sasori shrugged. "I just got home so I do not know." He held out his hand for the old friend to sit and when she did the couch rose up with dust. "And we do need a cleaning lady." He sat down in a chair across from her.

At that moment, Yoru walked in, having fully recovered. He saw Natsuko and gave a small wave before going into the kitchen. The auburn-haired woman squinted. "Th-that's Yoru?"

Sasori nodded. "He's still staying with us."

Natsuko nodded and blinked. "Wait, I hope you don't mind me asking but..." She leaned in a little. "You look so young. I..." Her sentence fell and she sat up straight. Her lips twitched into a smile. "Eien..." Sasori knew his son was behind his chair, even though his footsteps made no sound. "You also look young... How?"

Sasori shrugged. "Some people don't change. Now about the cleaning." Eien quickly walked to his bedroom, startling Natsuko.

Natsuko looked at the Devil in alarm. "Yes, cleaning." She blinked, still in shocked to see her supposedly dead, former friend.

Sasori explained that he wanted the house cleaned and he would pay her well (with real money). "How are your Mother and Father?" Sasori asked, knowing full well they were probably dead.

The woman looked down. "They died four years ago, along with my sisters and one of Aki's brothers. His other brother and his sister have been living with us ever since Aki's Father died." She frowned.

"I am sorry to hear," Sasori said, not feeling a bit inside of him. People died everyday so feeling pity for just a handful would be unfair to others.

Natsuko nodded. "And Eien... He managed to escape the plague. How?"

Sasori smiled. "Some people go through hell for days and end up fine... But it's very rare."

Another nod. "He seems distant. Why?"

The Devil's smile went away. "He may seem that way but we're still trying to get used to living here again."

"Where were you before?"

"Just traveling, and call us cowards, but trying to get away from the plague."

Yoru then walked out of the kitchen with a yawn. "Well I am very tired, so I am going to bed." He walked into Eien's room and closed the door. Just a few seconds later there was yelling and Natsuko saw the nineteen-year-old being shoved out of the room. "That was very rude," He grumbled, before going to Sasori's room, only to be most-likely, kicked out.

Sasori sighed. "I'm sorry, but it's getting late." He stood up and so did Natsuko. "Come by tomorrow. The door will be unlocked so just walk right in. Eien, Yoru and I will be working."

The woman nodded. "Could I say goodbye to Eien?"

The redhead inhaled sharply. "Maybe not tonight. Another time perhaps when he hasn't just fought with Yoru."

Natsuko giggled. "He's never liked him."

Sasori smiled. "Yes, but he can tolerate him."

The Devil walked the woman out and went to go scold Eien only to find he passed out in his bed. He sighed. It seemed that throwing a fit took a lot of energy out of him.

**This chapter was terrible, but I didn't know how else to approach it =.="**

**Review?**


	31. Jobs

-Next Day-

Eien sighed as he stared at the game-board in front of him. It had black and white tiles, that alternated back and forth that marked the places that certain pieces could move to. Yes, he was playing chess. More specifically, he was playing chess with Yoru and losing. They were both in the living room, two chairs pulled up to the coffee-table which was holding the chess table.

The demon had introduced the game to him and it seemed almost fun at first until Eien saw how badly he was losing. He was taught the concepts, yet he couldn't find a good strategy. Yoru was finding it very amusing.

Eien hummed to himself and put a hand on his chin, trying to figure out what to do next. He moved the hand down to move his rook only to have Yoru take in a sharp breath. Eien frowned and moved to his knight and the demon shook his head. Growling, Eien took the raven-haired man's king and burned the piece, before dropping it, showing it was badly burnt.

"Check mate, I win." He stood up from his chair and went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Even though his Father was out working, he didn't need to go that day. Sasori was still trying to find people for a work crew since the craftsmen guild wasn't fast enough in finding people. So Eien would still be working for his Father but the sixteen-year-old didn't know if Yoru would be working for him.

The demon sighed and got up to go to the kitchen as well. "That was a very good chess set, my prince. There was no reason to ruin it just because you can't play the game." He went over to the redhead who was preparing himself some leftover soup his Father had made. Yoru got some bread from the counter and cut a slice. "Would you like one, my prince?"

Eien nodded and held his bowl in his hand, the soup slowly warming up to a temperature of his liking. He remembered the first time he did that and the food had exploded. Eien felt embarrassed just thinking about it. Though back then he just used plain energy when he should have transferred it into fire.

The two of them sat at the table, Yoru barely nibbling on the bread and Eien eating his lunch like a normal person. Natsuko was supposed to be over but it seemed she didn't want to clean the house where everything was awkward and that was fine with the redhead.

-Meanwhile-

Sasori looked over the plans for a new house being built and frowned. Whoever made these plans was very inexperienced if they thought wooden walls would hold a stone ceiling. He was at the craftsmen guild looking over plans for houses and most of them were basically the same.

The guild was a rather large building. The main room was on where all the masters in different crafts could gather together and vote on what to build or what to create. There was also a library which had shelves of books and scrolls and tables for the master to look through. Sasori was in the library at the moment, looking through scrolls of building plans even though there were more things to look at like techniques of different crafts. But at the moment he was wondering who was stupid enough to make these certain plans.

"Who drew out the plans for this house?" He asked one of the workers there.

The man just pushed his glasses up his nose and squinted. "That would be Aki Sato. He made the plans for most of the houses." The librarian picked up a bundle of scrolls that weren't being used and put them in the correct slots.

Sasori scoffed. "Figures... Well, I will be redoing some of these designs before I start working."

The man nodded. "Of course, Mr. Akasuna."

Once Sasori had finished his rough draft on the house he wanted to build, he took the paper and set out to the empty site. The previous home had been taken down so a new one would be built but Sasori found it a waste of money and time. Though people were superstitious of ghosts so they did that in hopes of being rid of them.

It was a stupid idea knowing it would just anger the souls. Some souls didn't go straight to the Underworld to be judged and if they weren't a huge problem his assistance would get to them when they could.

As Sasori got to the site he was confused when he saw it was already being built. It was probably unauthorized and he frowned, not wanting to deal with the an arrogant builder.

Though once he got up to the man in command, he smirked. "Shouldn't you be in bed resting?"

Aki turned around and glared at the familiar figure walking up to him. "No, I have work, even if I am injured due to your terrible skills on sculpting. Your gargoyle exploded." Aki had his right arm in a sling and had his right eye covered with bandages that wrapped around his head diagonally.

Sasori frowned. "It must have been the stone you let me use," He explained before smirking. "And if you don't mind me asking, why are you on this site? You were not authorized to build anything here."

The brunette glared at him. "What do you mean? All of the house plans were mine, therefore I say where I get to build. And why're you here? I fired you, remember?" Aki suddenly smirked.

The Devil smiled. "I actually have permission to work here." He crossed his arms. "So get off my site."

Aki looked outraged. "_Your _site? Excuse me, but you _aren't _a master builder. There are only two in the whole village and I'm one of them."

"Well now there's three, now get out." Sasori lost all playfulness as he stared down at the shorter male.

The twenty-two-year-old narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

Sasori gave an unamused smirk and took off his hat before tipping it and giving a mock bow. "Sasori Akasuna, not at your service." He looked at the brunette who had paled considerably. "Is something wrong?" He asked as he put his hat back on.

Aki began stammering, "N-no-"

"Good, now get off my site," Sasori said more forcibly.

The brunette gave a little gulp before picking up his plans and walking away. Most of the workers stopped and looked at Sasori who just smiled. "We're going to be changing some things here."

-Later-

"You still haven't found a job," Eien muttered as he and Yoru walked down the crowded streets.

The demon pouted. "You try it. There are more and more people coming into Iwa which makes finding a job very difficult." He sighed dramatically afterwards. "I think you're still spoiled. Your Father gave you a job but you aren't even working."

Eien sighed. "Where do you think we are heading? Did you forget the messenger that was sent to us to tell us to come to the building site as soon as possible?" The redhead sneered at the ground in front of him, still upset that Yoru had to go with him.

The demon frowned. "So you are going to be working, but I still think it's unfair that you actually have a job."

The sixteen-year-old groaned. "Fine! Go to that one teashop and flirt with people so you can get a job."

Yoru suddenly smirked. "I was going to do that anyway. You know me so well, my prince."

Eien rolled his eyes. "I wish I didn't."

Once they were close to the small teashop Yoru drifted off to go flirt and hopefully get a job. Eien continued to walk to where the messenger had told him to go and he realized how much the village had changed. There was no longer a Moon Inn, instead there was a new building-in-progress replacing it and it appeared to be another Inn.

Eien began wondering where Natsuko lived but quickly shook the idea out of his head. He wanted nothing to do with her at all. She was different and he resented her for her decision of marrying Aki. And Eien himself was also different, more cruel and calculating, therefore he saw no reason to spend time with what he thought was a "silly girl."

Soon Eien finally found the building site his Father was working at and he walked up to it slowly. The idea of physical labor made him grimace in disgust. The two days when he had to work weren't pleasant and he wished to stay away from it at all costs, but he knew his Father would make him work anyway.

He walked up to the older redhead and found him scribbling all over a paper quickly. He was changing things so rapidly, Eien began wondering if he even knew he was there. "Hello, Eien. After I'm done with this I will assign you a task."

The sixteen-year-old gave a small groan but nodded, waiting for his Father to finish up with his plans. When he was done Eien saw a whole new blueprint drawn over the old one. "This is a big house," He commented casually. He was almost jealous because he had to live in a dirty, cramped house with an annoying demon.

Sasori nodded and rolled up the plans before setting them aside. "Yes, it's meant for the refugees coming into Iwa."

Eien nodded slowly and stood there with his hands in his pockets. "So... What am I doing today?"

The Devil narrowed his eyes. "Work is work, Eien."

"But wouldn't it be easier if you didn't pay me-"

"I don't pay you, the village and guild does with taxes," Sasori corrected before crossing his arm. "You'll just be moving things today. Workers will request pieces of timber and you will be the one who will provide, understood?"

The younger redhead looked towards the ground, his face impassive. "Yes."

-Evening-

Eien groaned as he and his Father walked home. He had spent the whole day carrying things, not just timber. And when he went to slowly, his Father would cut in and take whatever Eien had in his hands and move it to its destination. But that only happened two times and Eien had to move everything else, resulting in sore muscles. Yes, he had muscles for fighting but it was mostly with a bow and the occasional sword, not thirty pounds of stone.

But now the redhead was extremely sore. "Why haven't you taught me how to soothe things, or heal things like you can do?" Eien asked as he rubbed his aching arm.

Sasori sighed. "That isn't a trait the Devil is supposed to possess. Yoru had told you that my Mother was an angel and that's the reason I can heal. They have many powers like the Devil does, but they are all different. An angel can heal, but they cannot heal themselves."

Eien almost frowned. It seemed his Father could do anything, and he wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't jealous. Yoru didn't considered him one-quarter angel because his Father was currently "all Devil" but with angel-like powers. Eien himself was just half-devil, half-human. Like Yoru had said, very plain. Though he wondered if he was one-quater angel, but he never asked his Father.

"Then when we get home can you heal my arms. If they are still attached to my body by the time we get there," Eien mumbled.

Sasori gave a small smile. "I suppose I could, but like I said, Eien. You have to get used to things on your own here."

The shorter male nodded and almost jumped out of his skin when he felt an arm around his shoulder. "I found a job, my prince. You were right when you said I should flirt to get what a want."

Eien growled and tried to shove the demon off of him. Sasori sighed and rubbed his forehead, preparing for the headache to come. "Get off," Eien ordered as he finally pushed Yoru off of him.

The raven-haired man just stared at him and suddenly a seductive smile lit his face. "Oh, but why, my prince~ It's just for a few minutes then we can be indoors where no one's looking."

Sasori literally face-palmed and an angry blush lit Eien's disgusted face. "_Do not flirt with __me__, demon_," He hissed before walking ahead.

The Devil glared at Yoru who's smile suddenly disappeared. "If my house burns down, I will put an end to you. Stop. Pushing him."

The demon hung his head. "Of course, my king. I didn't mean to take it too far."

Sasori nodded and they finally got home only to see Eien leaning against the house. Once they reached him, he sneered. "She's inside," He explained dryly.

The older redhead sighed and pushed Eien into the house. "Stop being stubborn." He walked in next and Yoru went in last. There they saw Natsuko in the living room with all windows open and various rags in her hand. Once she saw them, she gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier, but I had to help Aki with his injuries. He had an accident yesterday and-"

"Yes, we have heard about it and there's no need to worry. I'd expected you to be home by now, though." Sasori smiled kindly and Eien just walked to him room, startling Natsuko once more by his brash action.

"Y-yes, but I found a sitter so I could clean later on the night. It's easier to clean before the sun comes up or when it goes down so it's not so hot." She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and gave a tired sigh. "It's really no trouble."

Sasori nodded and realized that Yoru was still behind him. The demon did have nowhere to go so he assumed that since he was so formal now he would stay next to one of his masters. "Well, I suggest you go home and rest. But thank you for cleaning that you have done today."

Natsuko nodded with a smile. "You're welcome."

Once she left, Eien got out of his room and went to go find dinner. Sasori had smacked him upside the head for, once again, being antisocial. Yoru on the other hand stayed silent and the younger redhead began wondering what his Father had said to him to cause him be so serious. Whatever it was, the demon was now creepier.

**Another chapter so yay.**

**Review?**


	32. Detour

Over the next weeks Sasori had continued work with his son who wanted to quit from day one. Yoru continued to be a waiter for the tiny teashop and Eien went there often with his Father because the Devil liked his evening tea very much.

Eien looked down at the table as he made imaginary circles into the wood with his fingers. He applied a little more pressure and the swirls were being burnt into the table. Sasori sighed and nudged Eien with his foot so he would stop. The redhead looked up from his drawing and raised an eyebrow at his Father.

"Don't do that, Eien." Sasori reached across the table and moved his hand over the engravings. He moved his hand back to his cup of tea and the younger redhead saw the markings gone. He frowned at the idea of barely knowing anything.

He looked down at his own tea but he didn't feel like drinking any of it. Yoru was going around the teashop serving other customers, but also flirting with all of them, even men. Eien rolled his eyes, knowing he just wanted their souls. After a few more minutes of silence he looked at at his Father who just continued to drink his tea.

Eien gave a small growl and stood up. "I'm going out." Sasori gave his son a stoic look, not even bothering to stop him as he walked out of the shop. He didn't know what was around Iwa, except some mountains, but besides that he didn't know, but he wanted to leave. He had never seemed to get out of the village before and he wasn't even going to try to find the exit.

He walked home and he still found it weird that his house was now clean. Natsuko did a good job cleaning everything up but after that Eien didn't bother to try and find her again. He looked around the house a little more before summoning the power to go as far as he could go. The energy swirled around him and he went as far as his powers could take him.

It felt like he was flying through the air. It reminded him of the one brief experience when Yoru had taken him to the tallest building. It was like he was flying. But as soon as it had started, it ended. He looked out in front of himself and saw it was a forest. It wasn't very thick, but it had large pine-trees and it seemed like a good place to practice.

Eien summoned his bow and set it to a higher level. The black looped with the gold and silver and they danced together till the whole bow was filled equally. Eien put his bow out and drew a normal bow. His eye was on the tree in front of him and he wondered if he could make the arrow go through the whole tree.

When he let go of the string and arrow, he added a little wind behind it and the arrow zoomed to the tree. Eien frowned when he saw it did not go all the way through, even though only have of the arrow showed. He stared at the arrow and it burst into flames, leaving no trace except for scorch marks on the tree.

Sighing, he drew another arrow and continued practice.

-Night-

Eien didn't stop to even sleep. He had an endless supply of arrows and that meant that he could go as long as he wanted. He fired different arrows like fire, ice, wind, but he was having trouble making a water arrow. He found a creak but controlling water was hard. He tried making water from his aura, but it just turned to ice when he concentrated too hard.

After giving a yawn, he realized he should go back home even though he had no idea where that was. He concentrated for a moment and realized one thing. He wasn't going anywhere. He tried once more and he moved ten meters.

Eien swore to himself. He overdid himself this time. In the Underworld he could go days with practicing but he didn't have fatigue or needs in the Underworld. Energy was limited on Earth. Giving a groan, he began walking until he found a dirt road. It had taken about two hours to find, but he had no idea which way to go. He could see fine in the dark because that's how the Underworld always was so his eyes adjusted easily.

He saw some mountain and headed towards them. His bow was still out but he decided to wear it, the string going across his chest. He used the remaining part of his energy to get a sheath of arrows and he almost collapsed. He looked at the sheath and saw there were about ten arrows and thought that would be good for now.

Eien continued to walk, his thoughts drifting to if his Father was worried. He frowned at the thought of him not caring. He knew he cared but maybe the man thought he should take care of himself now? Eien didn't know what to think but then his thoughts switched to his Mum.

He seemed to always be worried for him. Eien gasped, his breath hitching. He hadn't thought of his Mum in such a long time, but now that he did and now that he was on Earth, the emotions hit him like a rock. Tears ran down his face and Eien couldn't stop the thoughts.

His smiling face, bloodied and bruised. His sweet and calming voice when he was scared of something. He was loving and caring. Eien gave another gasp. He was dead.

He was dead because of him. It was always in the back of his head, whispering, hissing. _It's your fault._

His Father's voice. _"It's your fault I couldn't save him!"_

Eien fell to his knees, panting. The tears fell from his wide eyes and he tried to control himself. He tried taking deep breaths, but that only made him cry. His fists clenched the dirt and he gave inhaled through his nose deeply. He exhaled all of the air through his mouth and continued the pattern.

Around ten minutes had passed and the redhead got up again. He wanted to think about his Mum but he felt the emotions were still so raw after seeing his life. He felt ashamed of himself, but he knew he coukdn't think of his Mum anymore.

Eien continued to walk towards the mountains where he thought Iwa was. Though when he was walking he smelled something strange. He immediately got an arrow ready in his freed bow and he walked with caution. When he looked more carefully he could see something orange, then yellow. A fire.

Still taking caution, Eien walked up to the fire, now seeing it was a campfire. A family of five. A man, woman, a little boy, an even smaller boy and a baby in the woman's arms. They were sleeping on blankets and there were packs around them. Nomads, or refugees. Eien then noticed a wagon and a horse there as well.

Eien heard something snap and he turned around, his arrow already pulled back. The figure behind him froze. It was holding something like an axe and Eien saw the danger. He was about to make his arrow fly but he saw the figure shaking. When he gave a second look he could see it was a girl, a teenager, a cloak wrapped around her.

"Wh-what do you want with us?"

Eien's eyebrows furrowed but he didn't put his bow down. "Nothing. I saw this fire and thought it was rather stupid considering anyone can come here and steal all your things."

The girl tightened her grip on her axe. "Like you were about to do?" Her voice was firm and Eien had a strong feeling that this had happened before.

"I don't want any of your things," He replied as he put his bow down and sheathed his arrow. "I'm just trying to get back home but I got lost."

She didn't put her axe at rest. "So you think that gives you the right to-"

"I am not stealing," Eien snapped, angrily.

"Then what are you doing here?" She asked as she walked close enough for Eien to see her face in the dark. Narrowed blue eyes, and murky blond hair.

Eien didn't respond for a moment. "... I am just passing by. Now if you will excuse me, I will be going."

"By yourself? Didn't you just say that it's dangerous to be out?"

"No, I said it was stupid to have a fire. Thank you for worrying about me, but I can take care of myself." Eien began walking back to the dirt road and the girl began stammering.

"B-b-but where are you going?" She asked turning towards his general direction.

Eien scoffed. "Home."

-Morning-

Eien was still walking by the time the sun had risen. Yes, he was exhausted and his energy level was near zero. Keeping his bow and arrows out didn't use any of his energy but it felt like it did. Once his energy would hit zero he would pass out and he doubted he would die but that was always a chance.

When he stopped to sit against a tree he heard the sound of a wagon and he sighed. He stood back up and continued to walk, not even bothering to get his bow out.

He didn't realize he was going so slow when he heard the wagon coming up right beside him. "Hey, do you need a ride, lad?" Eien gave the man a sideways glance before turning back to the road ahead. He heard something shuffling and a set of feet hitting the ground. "What're you doing, Emi?"

Eien didn't bother to look at the girl who walked on his other side. "So are you home yet?" The redhead glared at the girl for a moment and turned back to the road.

"Do you know this boy, Emi?"

"Yes, Papa, I saw him last night and he said he had to get home. I think we should take him with us since he looks tired."

Eien still didn't bother to say anything. The man sighed and he stopped the reins. "I heard there was a creak nearby. We need to stop for Cha." The man pat his horses neck.

"What's your name, lad?" A woman's voice said.

"Eien," He answered with a monotone.

"Can I play with your bow?"

Eien almost gripped his bow, not wanting anyone else to touch it. It was his and only his. "No."

The woman sighed. "Don't be rude, boys. Would you like to get in the wagon? Once we found the creak we were going to eat breakfast."

Eien shrugged and he felt a hand touch his arm. He did the first thing his instincts instructed and he got his bow ready with an arrow in it. Emi looked at him shocked and she flinched away a second later.

"Emi!" The horses stopped and the blond composed herself. Eien lowered his bow when he saw that she was no threat. "What are you doing?" The man asked as he pushed passed him to get to his daughter.

"It's nothing, Papa, I just scared him," Emi explained.

The man turned to him and Eien just stared back stoically. "I should be going. My Father is probably worried." Eien continued on walking but when he took his first step he couldn't feel his legs. He swore to himself as his whole vision went black.

-Awake-

Eien grumbled when he felt something poking his back. If it was Yoru, the redhead was going to set something on fire. When he rolled around a little more he noticed it was a twig. He reached to get it but realized he was on a blanket. Eien's eyes opened wide and he sat up, trying to see his surroundings.

He was on the ground near a fire and he saw the family from before. The woman smiled when he woke up, the girl known as Emi just ignored him and the Father looked uncomfortable with the situation.

"You have such nice hair. Why would you cover it up?" The woman asked as she began getting something from her pack. Emi crossed her arms and walked away but Eien noticed the Father near him with the axe in his hands.

Eien saw it as a threat and he was tempted to summon his bow now that some of his energy was restored. He just gave the man a small glare. "No need to be scared, lad," He reassured, but the redhead was still on high defense. If it came to a fight Eien knew he could easily get out of it or win.

"Here we are!" The woman got up from the ground and walked over to him, a small canteen of liquid in her hand. "I assume you are thirsty, no?"

Eien heard some giggling and splashing and he could see they were by a river which a horse drank from and there were two little boys playing in the water as well.

"Would you like a drink?" Emi's Father asked once more and Eien gave a slow nod.

The woman handed him the canteen and he took a small sip, trying to control himself. It was just a sip and he handed it back. "Thank you, but I need to get home. My Father must be very worried," He said, getting up on wobbly feet.

"Oh, but aren't you going to Iwa? We are too and we will reach Iwa at sundown. Would you like to come with us?" The woman asked as she stood up along with Eien.

The redhead shook his head, but he was pat on the back roughly. "It's fine, lad. We're about to have breakfast then we're going to head out. The problem is some thieves came by two days ago and got some of our food." He frowned. "Damn shame."

Eien got a good look at both adults and narrowed his eyes. The woman had dull blond hair where the Father had deep brown hair. They both looked middle aged but that was it that he could detect. The color of their souls weren't very interesting either. The woman's a dark green where the man's was an orange. All right colors. They didn't do much harm in their lives but there was still 'sin.'

Eien looked at the woman's facial expression once more and saw she was tired and worn, probably from years of hard living. "Yes, it's a shame, dear, but there's no need to be so upset." Eien then realized she must have faced a lot of hardships in life.

Then Eien realized something. "Where's my bow?" He asked alarmed. That was one of a kind and it took years for him to learn how to use properly. He obviously didn't want to lose it. he looked around and saw his weapon and ammo placed against a tree nearby. He ran to it to see if there was any damage on it even though that was impossible.

"We wouldn't take it, lad, there's no worry," The brunette reassured. He gave a hum and a grin broke across his face. "Have you ever hunted?"

Eien paused through his inspection. Hunted? "I suppose," He mumbled. He might as well have counted trying to shot Yoru as hunting.

"Then you can shoot some squirrels and we can cook 'em up." He grinned at the bright idea but the worn blond just gave him a small glare.

"He doesn't have to kill animal's, Kenshin," She scolded.

Eien looked at the bow in his hands. These people were kind enough to him and they offered him a ride back to Iwa. He sighed and stood up with an arrow. Over the giggles and the bickering of the couple he could hear the sound of little critters running up and down trees. He zeroed in on one and quickly shot up near the left.

The Mother gave a small gasp and a few seconds later a squirrel was on the ground with an arrow sticking out of it. Eien walked up to it and pulled the arrow out.

"That's a good, lad!"

Eien heard some footsteps and he assumed it was the teenage girl. "What did he do, Papa?" She asked and the man just told her about Eien's amazing accomplishment of shooting a rodent. The redhead sighed and shot another arrow into the brush above.

-Evening-

After everyone had eaten a good helping of rodent they had set out on the road. The little boys wouldn't stop questioning him about his weapon and Emi had opened up slightly but she was still on the defensive. The children's Mother talked often and it seemed the kids didn't like it but Eien thought that they were lucky.

Eien learned that Emi was seventeen, but turning eighteen in a week. The two boys name's were Koichi and Koji. The latter was the seven and Koichi was eleven. The baby which Eien found out was a girl didn't have a name yet but she was about two weeks old. The mother's name Eien still didn't know.

The rest of the day Eien stayed in the cart with the family but he kept his bow and arrows in his lap the whole time. They talked, told jokes and stories and the redhead began to wonder if this was what a real family was like. Even when his Mum was alive, his parents were not planning on having any more children. Eien almost frowned. His Father did just find Deidara to have an heir, nothing more. But love and emotions got in the way.

When the sun was setting they had reached the gate's of Iwa. There were still many people coming in and they were stopped at the gate for entry. Kenshin pulled out some papers and the man counted the people in the cart but stopped when he came to Eien. The redhead assumed it was some sort of passport or invitation. An 'okay' to get into the village.

"He's not on the list," He said gruffly.

"He says he's from Iwa," Kenshin said with a shrug.

Eien had his hat back on but he didn't meet the gatekeeper's eye. "What's your name boy."

"Eien Akasuna," He answered without hesitation.

The man gave an unamused smirk. "Yes, you are the son of Sasori Akasuna." He looked at the family. "All of you may pass, except for him. He will be taken in for questioning."

Eien's eyes widened in anger but his expression fell when he saw someone walking up to the gate. He swore to himself and let his head fall back. "Damn it..."

The person tapped the gatekeeper on the shoulder and the man's smirk went away. "Hello, Akasuna. I was going to get you soon." He pointed to the cart and Eien felt like he would die of emberassment. The whole family watched the scene in interest. He sighed and climbed out of the cart before going to his Father, his head bowed.

Sasori looked down at his son his face unreadable. "Oh are you Eien's brother?" Kenshin asked with a raised brow.

The older redhead shook his head and crossed his arms. "No, I'm his Father. Eien's been missing since last night and I've been awaiting his return all day. What took so long?" Sasori asked and Eien sighed.

"I worked too hard and lost track of time. I couldn't get home," Eien said as he looked up at his Father. He was also hinting that he didn't have enough energy to get back.

Sasori gave a thoughtful hum as he stroked his chin a little. A few seconds later he smacked him upside the head. "You said you were going out and you implied it was only for a little while. For that your bow will be taken away."

Eien realized that everyone was silent and watching and he swore to himself a little. He handed over the bow and arrows and Sasori took them. "Now thank these people for taking care of you."

The redhead felt like a little kid what with being told what to do but he thanked the family once more. Sasori smiled and also thanked them before turning around, taking Eien with him by his arm. "You're still in trouble," The Devil said to him and Eien almost groaned.

**This chapter took longer because my dad came back form Alaska for a visit (And to have a break from fishing) so I spent a lot of time with him so there was no time for writing.**

**I finished this chapter yesterday but I didn't want to proofread it then XD**

**Review?**


	33. Punishment?

-One month later-

Eien groaned as he felt fatigue come over him more easily than usual. Even though he was just taking things to the third floor of the house-in-progress it felt like his energy was being ripped out of him. He glared down at the bracelet on his hand, but decided not to since it was one of his punishments.

When he and his Father had gotten home the Devil had said that he was being too ignorant, that he thought could do whatever he wanted and he could easily end up dead. So Sasori made a bracelet for his son. It was very difficult to create and it was a one of a kind. Whoever wore the bracelet would have any extra abilities blocked. So Eien was practically human besides the fact that he was still eternal.

Eien asked out of anger why his Father just didn't turn him mortal again and the older male looked shocked and hurt. He had told him that that wouldn't be a form of punishment. If he did that then Eien would go through unbearable pain like before and Sasori had no intentions of hurting his son like that. Though he would hurt his ego if it meant he would be smarter in the future. He didn't want to torture him, he wanted him to learn.

So Eien continued to work all daylight hours of everyday, even on Sundays. Many people disapproved of that but Sasori said that the houses needed to get done as soon as possible - even he worked on Sundays.

Another form of punishment was that Eien had to clean the house once it seemed to get slightly dirty. So Yoru decided he could get bored, play in mud and track the mud inside, then get the bathroom dirty. Eien's almost never had any extra energy due to the bracelet so working through the late hours of night was almost impossible. Sasori would usually find him cuddling with a bucket and he would wake him up so he could go to bed.

The last form of punishment was Eien had to use his own money to buy his own food and he had to cook for himself. Which meant lighting the stove like a normal person and waiting for it to heat up. The first time Eien had made himself some soup, it had rotted in a couple of hours and Eien was sick the rest of the night. Sasori said that he was lucky and didn't have to pay rent.

But when Eien had an hour of work left his Father had closed the site down for the day. That shocked the redhead and he wondered why his Father was doing that. They were both walking to the teashop for a few cups of tea though if Eien wanted any he would have to pay for it himself. He was at the usual table with his Father who was drinking some tea and reading the paper.

Eien scratched the skin around his bracelet and it constricted, making him wince. If he tried to take it off, it automatically got tighter. When he saw the bracelet at first it was just some white beads, but when his Father had put it on him it turned blue, red, then purple. But after a few minutes Eien felt drained and saw the bracelet was black. Sasori had said that meant his powers were locked in it.

Eien rubbed his eyes and yawned. Yoru was done serving tables for the night so he decided to sit by Eien and gloat once more.

"What's it like to be normal, my prince? Should I even call you that anymore?" Yoru chuckled and Sasori narrowed his eyes in warning. Even though Eien wasn't extraordinaire, Sasori expected the demon to respect his son like he was supposed to do. Yoru did stop teasing Eien but he was still his random self.

Once Sasori was done with his second pot of tea all of them headed home, Eien about to pass out for some reason. He had worked longer than this before and he should have been able to hold himself better. He gave a dry smile once he realized he couldn't even walk straight.

"Eien?" Sasori asked as he saw his son stumble over his own feet before leaning into a wall and laughing as he held himself up. The Devil sighed. "We're almost home, you can sleep there," He said as he continued to walk ahead.

The younger redhead looked up, his face dusted a little pink. He couldn't see clearly, but he knew his Father was gone. When he stood up he couldn't stop the vomit coming up. He quickly turned to the wall and finished vomiting. He was dry heaving by the end of it with tears in his eyes, but all he could feel was the burn in his throat. He took a deep breath and stood up properly before continuing home.

He got home a few minutes after his Father and the demon had all ready gone to bed. Eien looked around a little, wondering wether he should eat or not but decided not to just incase his was still sick throughout the night.

-Morning-

When he woke up it felt like he was in a puddle of sweat. Eien groaned as he felt his body ache painfully. He sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and had his head rest in his hands as he took deep breaths. He hadn't felt this bad since when he first started working but that only lasted one week. He ran his hands through his hair and grimaced when he felt the grease. He rubbed his hands on his sheets to get rid of the oil and he stood up.

Before he got dressed, he got a wet rag and washed as much sweat off of him before getting dressed in clean clothes. He was soon in the kitchen and got some bread and cheese he purchased with his own money. He ate it as he heard his Father get ready. There was about an hour before the sun rose and that was when they started working.

After a few more minutes his Father exited his room and he ate some breakfast. Eien was done with his so he just sat at the table as he waited for his Father. He still felt achy all over but he just assumed he was a little sick. It would pass though so he didn't worry about it.

Once they had left everything outside was tinted in a blue hue, meaning the sun would rise soon. Eien felt his wrist itch and he went to scratch it but before he even touched his hand the bracelet constricted, making him hiss in pain. He stopped and resisted the urge to grab his wrist.

Sasori looked at his son once he realized he stopped. "Something wrong, Eien?"

The redhead shook his head and walked ahead to his Father. When he looked at his bracelet he saw there was a white speck in the middle of one of the beads. He thought nothing of it and continued on with the walk.

The rest of the day Eien had the urge to throw up but he kept it in. When his Father offered to pay for his lunch he had denied and decided to use his lunch break to rest. Even in the shade Eien felt infirm. He looked at his bracelet once more to see the bead with the white speck had turned completely white. He wondered if his Father knew it would do that.

When work started again Eien had almost thrown up. When a worker got close to him to ask if he was okay the bracelet got tighter, so he walked away quickly so it went slack again.

When the day ended, Eien could barely keep his eyes open. He had blacked out several times and he would 'wake up', wondering what he was doing. His Father was getting on his case about staying awake and Eien replied with throwing up. Sasori ushered him over to some bushes so he could finish.

Now the bracelet was tight all the time but Eien left it alone. His Father had already told him he didn't like it when he complained. When they got home the house was messy. The coffee table broken, the curtains ripped and a tea set ruined. There was a note from Yoru which read, "I tripped."

Eien groaned and ran a hand through his hair, noting that he was sweating again. "You don't seem well, Eien," Sasori said as he put a hand on his son's shoulder.

Eien gasped and moved away from his Father. The bracelet got so tight that his wrist began to bleed. "Is this supposed to happen?" He near yelled as he showed the Devil his bloodied wrist.

Sasori's eyes widened and he shook his head. "It shouldn't even get that tight. Why is it turning white?" He asked making a move to see the bracelet.

Eien panted as the pain slowly went away. "I don't know, I didn't make this thing," He replied, angrily. He hadn't snapped in a while and it felt nice to be himself again.

Sasori moved to take the bracelet off and it got tighter, more blood pouring out from his wrist. Eien cried out in pain and moved away. The Devil sighed.

"I have to take it off, Eien." And before Eien knew it his Father was in front of him and Eien screamed as he felt bones crunching. He was on the ground with his Father holding his hand down so he could get the bracelet off. Sasori couldn't get a good grip since it was dug so far in and the blood made it hard to get a hold of. And to add onto that, Eien wouldn't stop squirming.

Sasori knew Yoru was out so he summoned the man-like figure from his aura to hold his son down so he could get the accessory off. It wasn't supposed to do this in the first place. It was only supposed to lock his powers, not drain his life away.

After a few good minutes, Sasori finally got a good hold on a bloody bead and he tore the bracelet off. He threw it on the ground a few meters away and it wriggled around a little before something blue leaked out and it stilled. The blue went back to Eien who was now lying still. Sasori had his aura go away as well as he examined his son's wrist. It was definitely broken because you could see the bones inside and they appeared to be crushed. He looked at his son's face seeing silent tears running from his eyes.

Sasori helped Eien up so they could go to the bathroom to find some bandages. The sixteen-year-old's whole forearm was bandaged so his wrist would heal properly. The Devil had also added some healing for extra help.

"I'm sorry," Sasori said once he was done bandaging his son's arm. Eien gave a slow nod but the redhead saw him gulp deeply. He touched his broken wrist a little and Sasori frowned. "It wasn't supposed to do that," He explained and Eien gave another nod.

Sasori got up from his chair and began to clean up the bloody rags. Eien also got up and headed to the living room to clean up the mess Yoru had made. Even though he had his powers back he still felt the same. He was tired, drained, and he felt like he couldn't do anything. He was on the ground picking up some glass shards when he heard a rattling.

He looked to his left to see his bracelet moving around a little and his eyes widened. It was just a string of beads now, not a circle and it was like a snake as it moved towards him. Eien completely forgot the glass he was picking up and he tossed it on the ground, before going to his Father.

"C-can you get r-rid of that?" He asked, pointing to the bracelet which turned to follow him again.

Sasori looked outside the door to see the beads moving and he frowned. Of course it had become cursed. He went and picked up the beads which wriggled in his grasp. He quickly set the beads aflame with a black fire and it writhed before turning into ashes, which also disappeared.

Eien gulped and nodded his head. "Th-thanks," He whispered.

Sasori nodded and realized that he probably put his son through hell for making him wear that bracelet. Yes it was a punishment but it was not supposed to hurt him. He sighed when he realized he didn't really know a good form of what punishment was.

"You're welcome," He replied as he walked up to his son to see if he was okay. There were still tear stains on his cheeks and Sasori began to wonder how badly it had hurt. "Are you okay, Eien?"

The redhead didn't bother just nodding his head. He shook it instead and looked at his Father. "Are you going to do that again if I misbehave?" He asked, fear flashing in his face.

Sasori didn't want that either. He didn't want his son to be afraid of him. He didn't want him to make the right choices out of fear of being abused.

"No, that was my mistake and I'm sorry," He said softly before pulling his son in for an embrace. He hadn't done so in years and just because he didn't didn't mean that he didn't love his son.

Eien nodded and closed his eyes. He moved his hands to hug back but his world went black before he could.

-One week later-

Work had gone back to normal but Sasori was going easy on his son for hurting him before. Eien couldn't do much with his wrist but he still tried. He still did his extra chores when he could get around to them but the most important thing right now was to finish building houses. They were almost done with their current one. All they had to do was add wood flooring and then everything else would be left to the painters and decorators.

Eien yawned as he and his Father walked home early. They were going out for tea now and the younger redhead thought he could have a cup for once. Though once he entered the teashop and took off his hat, he froze. '_They asked us to come for tea,'_ His Father said in his head while he smiled.

He walked over to a half occupied table and Eien followed him. He sat down and continued to smile. "Hello, Mr. Sato." He nodded his head. "Mrs. Sato."

Natsuko smiled and said her greeting back though Aki stayed silent. Eien said his hello's and also sat down. Yoru came by with tea and Aki smirked.

"So you aren't a butler, but a waiter."

The demon gave the brunette a kind look. "Well I was never a butler and I just became a waiter. I find it easier to poison the food," He said right before he walked away.

Natsuko coughed as she drank some of her tea and Aki looked outraged. "It's just a joke and a very bad one at that. He didn't mean to scare you," Sasori reassured.

The auburn-haired girl gave a slow nod but wouldn't touch her tea. She looked at Eien and smiled. "So, Eien... What happened to your wrist? Where have you been these past years? What do you do for a living? Why are you so shy now? Why don't you come and visit some time soon?"

The redhead paled and realized it was going to be a long talk.

**Got this done yesterday so decided to post it now :/**

**Small note: Thank you for the review, Shiro, it means a lot to me to see that some people actually enjoy this story ^_^"  
>And I highly recommend you do get an account because it makes things easier, like you can add story or author alerts and keep track of things that way. And it would be easier to reply to your reviews :)<strong>

**Review?"**


	34. Teatime

"Uh..." Eien looked at his Father who was drinking his tea calmly. "I... A hammer fell down my wrist when I was working in a house. Someone left it on the roof and it slid off. That's how I broke my wrist," He lied quickly with a small smile.

Natsuko gave a small hum and a nod where Aki burst out laughing. "Excuse me, Eien, but you can't work right if your life depended on it," He said giving another chortle. "You were even terrible when you worked for me. So you work for your Father because no one else will hire you?"

Eien kept his face impassive and he shrugged. "I suppose. I have ties to get a job so I might as well use them. And I am still learning but it wasn't my fault someone left a hammer on the roof."

Aki stopped his laughing at how serious the redhead was. He still looked like he did five years ago, but his personality was different. More serious and not as easy to irritate. "Yeah, sure," He muttered as he drank some of his tea. Sasori continued to watch the conversation in interest.

"So where have you been these past years?" Natsuko asked with the smile still on her face. "You two, or three including Yoru, left so suddenly and you told no one where you going," She said now confused, her eyebrows furrowed. "Where did you go?"

Eien sighed trying to remember what his Father said. "We traveled in... Europe and that was it. We came back home just to be home and help out with the building." He tapped the teacup in his hand in impatience.

"Oh," Natsuko said with excitement. "You traveled that far? It seems like such an interesting place. Where did you go specifically?"

Eien shrugged. "Just different places is all." He now looked at his tea and frowned when he saw a speck of what was left of a tea leaf.

"Okay," The woman said now just nodding. An awkward silence filled the table and Eien wondered why his Father bothered to agree to tea with them. _Because he loves tea now and will never turn it down._ He realized.

"And you are a builder now?"

Eien nodded.

"Is that what you like to do."

"It's all right. I didn't expect to do it really but here I am," He said giving a humorless chuckle.

Another silence and Aki sighed in annoyance. "Isn't it about time to go? The babysitter said she would only work for a few hours."

Natsuko frowned. "We just got here, Aki."

Eien raised a brow. "You're siblings still need a babysitter?"

Natsuko laughed a little. "No, Aki's brothers are old enough, except for his sister, she's only nine. But Aki and I have two children. Akiko and Iwao."

Eien gave a nod and the teacup in his good hand broke, the shards of glass and hot liquid going quite a distance. Natsuko gave a small gasp and Sasori sighed. Aki looked at him as if he were a monster. "Excuse me, I'm just going to clean up," Eien said as he stood up. He walked to the bathroom to get the glass out of his hands and he could hear Natsuko asking questions of if he would be okay. Yoru soon came by and cleaned up, a happy smile still on his face.

Sasori nodded his head. "Yes, I think he'll be fine."

The auburn-haired woman just frowned. "Are you sure? Should we take him to a medic?"

The Devil shook his head. "No, but if he needs medical help-"

"I think we should still take him to a medic," She said frantically.

Aki growled, "Just leave him alone, Natsuko. He did that to himself because he's a freak." He grumbled something else under his breath and Sasori frowned.

"I've been wondering... Why do you not like Eien so much? From what I've seen he hasn't done anything to you in the past and he certainly hasn't done anything to you recently." Sasori looked at Aki wondering what emotions he could pick up on. Anger and irritation.

"Don't take offense to this, but he's just a brat. He's rude and immature and can't do shit for himself," Aki said angrily as he pointed in the direction Eien had gone to.

"Aki," Natsuko said in disbelief, her eyes wide..

"He's always had everything handed to him and now he has a rotten personality," The brunette finished, ignoring his wife's glare.

Sasori nodded and looked to see if there was anything else Aki was hiding. It was just a little spot in his soul. Jealousy. He understood why Aki would be angry at Eien who had life handed to him but Sasori didn't think he spoiled his son.

And as for Eien's personality, the redhead learned to not trust people from an early age and he had lost all innocence as well. Sasori had seen Deidara's memories. Eien was so happy with life, he was normal and carefree until Itachi took them. It crushed Eien's spirit and from then on, the redhead never learned to be truly happy again.

"Hello...? Mr. Akasuna?" Natsuko said and Sasori snapped out of his daze.

He smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking of something," He explained. He heard some footsteps and he assumed it was Eien, coming back from cleaning out his hand. Sasori would probably have to go over it just incase so there wouldn't be an infection.

"Are you okay, Eien?" Natsuko asked with worry on her face.

The sixteen-year-old nodded and gave a small smile. "I didn't realize that I was holding the cup so tightly," He gave a small chuckle. "I'll pay for it though once Yoru comes around." Eien picked up his new teacup and took a sip.

Sasori nodded and Aki narrowed his eyes. "I have a question for you."

Eien looked up at the older male with interest. He put down his cup. "Yes?"

An angry look covered his face. "How are you alive?"

"Aki!" Natsuko exclaimed, outraged. "That's a very rude question to ask."

The man ignored her. "How are you alive after everything you went through? Hm?" He leaned over the table slightly, his palms pressed flat against the wood.

Eien kept his face impassive. "I was very lucky," He answered.

"But how? You had the plague, but not only that you got beat up, almost to death, and you're tied up, left for dead. How would anyone survive that?" He asked, as he stared into Eien's blue eyes. He sat back down after a few long seconds.

The redhead wanted to know why Aki even cared but something stuck out in what he said.

_'You're tied up, left for dead.'_

Eien could slowly feel the realization coming to him. "How did you know I was tied up? How did you know that I was even attacked the night?"

Natsuko gazed at Aki with a confused expression and Sasori narrowed his eyes at the brunette. "Yes, Aki. The only ones who knew were the nuns taking care of Eien and I'm sure you would not come around Eien to see if he was okay, not to mention you would risk yourself getting the plague."

The green-eyed man noticed what kind of position he was in and he glared at the redheads. "I just wanted to know how he survived. And I heard about Eien from Natsuko-"

"But I never told you those things," The woman objected.

Aki glared at her but then turned his hateful gaze to Eien. The redhead wanted to know why Aki wanted him dead. He really did, but it wasn't his place. Even he knew that everyone was allowed to have their own thoughts.

Yes, Aki was the one who had attacked Eien that night and left him for dead. He was partially the reason why Eien contracted the plague and why he almost died.

The brunette leaned back in his seat, huffing. "I'm just curious, is all. You must be a fighter, Eien, to have survived that."

The redhead didn't say anything and Sasori sighed. "I'm so sorry but I realized that we have to be somewhere at the moment. Would you like to split the bill?" Sasori asked and Aki shook his head.

"How about you pay all of it for having that gargoyle explode and injure me? Then we'll finally be even." He smirked and crossed his arms.

Natsuko frowned but knew she couldn't speak against her husband, even if he was rude.

Sasori shrugged. "I suppose I can do that. I mean, not everyone can have tea here and it's no shame in saying you can't afford it."

Eien almost groaned. His Father did not like being upstaged and it seemed that now he saw Aki's true colors he was going to show who he really was.

Aki looked like he tasted something rancid and he just nodded. "Sure, since some people take good jobs away from hard workers, it's hard to get money nowadays. Now tell me, what did you do while you were gone, again? You travel around and then come back expecting everyone to worship you."

Sasori sighed. "If they didn't want me they wouldn't have accepted me." He stood up and Eien with him. They turned to the counted to pay when a chair screech, signaling either Aki or Natsuko had just stood up.

"You can be an asshole all you want, Sasori, I don't care," He exclaimed and the redheads just ignored him. Sasori quickly payed Yoru for the tea and left.

"Hey, wait for me!" The demon complained as he followed them out of the teashop. "Aki is very rude, if I do say so myself," Yoru said with a frown. Eien just nodded, wondering why he wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be. He had always wondered who would attack him and Aki seemed like the only answer, but it didn't shock him.

He gave his Father a sideways glance to see if he was upset. "Are you upset about Aki and all?" He decided to ask then to just think about what the Devil would say.

"Yes, I am very upset," Sasori answered as he stared at the road in front of them. "He's the reason I had to turn you eternal."

Eien realized that as well and was angry but he stopped himself. "You didn't have to do that though."

Yoru raised a brow at the shorter male but stayed out of the conversation. "If I didn't want you to die, I had to. I wasn't going to lose you anytime soon, Eien," His Father said, now looking at him.

Eien nodded and almost smiled when he saw how much the Devil cared for him.

-One month later-

Eien sighed as he read a new book Yoru had gotten him. He was on a couch in the living room, since it was a large holiday and nobody was allowed to work. He turned the page, but frowned when he saw his left wrist. It had healed quickly thanks to his Father and it was fully functional but there was a gruesome scar that went all the way around. It looked like he had taken a serrated knife and went crazy.

He heard a sigh behind him so he turned around and saw his Father. "I'm never good with healing that doesn't leave scars," He muttered as he took his son's wrist in his hand, examining it. "I don't know if the scar will fade but you're stuck with it for now," He explained as he let go of the younger male.

Eien nodded and put his hand down. He closed his book and set it on the new coffee table his Father made. Yoru had payed back the Devil for ruining his things and he said next time he'd try not to trip on some wind again which made no sense.

"Yoru and I were going to go see a play today and we wondered if you wanted to go," Sasori explained as he sat on the arm of the couch.

Eien shrugged. "I guess I could go." He stood up with his Father and they went to get ready. Eien didn't know what to wear since he had never been to a play before and the only time he ever got dressed up is when he went to the ball. He picked up an old shirt and wondered if he could wear that.

"Oh, that will never do," A voice said from behind.

The redhead sighed annoyed. "Go away, Yoru, I don't need your help."

The demon scoffed and walked up to the sixteen-year-old who was still going through his drawers. "I was ordered to buy some clothes and I think these will do nicely," Yoru replied and he showed his master the new things he had just bought. He smiled happily with his selection.

Eien took the clothes and nodded his head. "This seems like appropriate clothing for going out."

Yoru bowed with his smile still in place. "Thank you, my prince."

-Night-

Once they had all gotten ready they headed out. There was a lot of people in the streets and Eien assumed they were all headed to the play as well. The women were dressed in fine dresses where the men were dressed in tuxes. Eien was dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt, but he had a long coat over the shirt with the large collar down. He also had a red scarf on, but it wasn't wrapped around his neck. It felt like he was overdoing it with the outfit because the coat was almost to his knees. Yoru and Sasori wore outfits similar to his but the redhead thought it fit them better.

They continued to walk and Eien wondered how they were going to get in. "Did you buy tickets?" He asked his Father who nodded.

"Of course, that's the only way to get in," He replied.

Once they got in line to turn in their tickets, Eien bumped into someone. "Excuse me," The man said as he looked down at Eien with superior eyes.

The man looked familiar and Eien's eyes widened. He suddenly took a step back and the man narrowed his eyes. "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

Eien shook his head and moved closer to Yoru and his Father who gave him a questioning look. There were whispers in the crowd and Sasori listened closely.

"It's the Duke on Konoha."

"He's here?"

"Where?"

"He's so regal!"

Sasori looked at the man who stood among the tumult with grace. He walked forward and people stepped out of the way quickly. He got a good look at him and saw he was pale with hair almost as dark as Yoru's. His eyes were onyx and Sasori saw they were blank. His hair was in a spiky fashion that reminded him up a of a duck's butt.

"Is something wrong, Eien?" He asked when he realized his son was doing his best to keep his face passive. The man walked ahead of them and Sasori sighed in impatience.

Once they handed their tickets into the booth, an usher came up and led them to their seats. Eien was told the Iwa's theater was big but he never thought it was like this. Their were countless seats in front of the large stage with it's curtains drawn. There were balconies with seats on the sides of the walls and Sasori told him those were booths and only the rich could afford them.

The chairs were comfortable and Eien thought he had a good view until a large man sat right in front of him. Eien sighed and rested his elbows on the armrest. He was in between Yoru and his Father who had a good view. They were near the back but in the middle of the row so it seemed it would be hard to get out if he wanted to.

Eien saw a man enter a booth to his left and saw it was the Duke of Konoha. The redhead didn't want to remembered by him. He took regular visits to the Uchiha manner since he did live there but he had work away from Konoha. Eien remembered seeing him for the first time when he was four. He didn't say much and he didn't seem violent like Itachi but Eien still didn't trust him.

Eien quickly looked away from him when the Duke looked at him. It was a large crowd but it wasn't like he could see him in the first place.

Yoru began talking to a woman sitting next to him who just giggled and blushed at every word he said. Eien had to admit that the demon did look older in the outfit, but maybe that wasn't it. Could demons change their appearances? He would have to ask the raven-haired man later.

Eien looked at his Father who was waiting impatiently for the play to start. He tapped his fingers against the arm rest and he took out his pocket watch to check the time.

"Have you gone to a play before?" He asked when the man put away his pocket watch.

"Yes, I have been to many plays before," He answered as more people filed into the theater.

Eien nodded and looked over at Yoru who was admiring the women's necklace. It seemed her husband didn't like that and spoke up. The demon quickly tried to explain himself, but the man just got up, taking his wife with him, who winked at Yoru as they left.

Eien rolled his eyes. "Why do you bother to flirt if you're not going to do anything?"

The demon gave the woman one last wave before turning back to the teen. "Why not? It doesn't hurt and it's fun. Humans get so riled up when they realize they're getting special attention~" He smirked. "Does that not interest you, my prince?"

Eien sighed. "No, it does not."

At that moment the doors to the theater closed and the curtains opened to reveal a scene in a house. Eien watched as the actors began to converse with each other and how they would also talk to the audience. It was a comedy but the redhead didn't see how it was funny. When Eien tried to get a good look, it seemed the man in front of him turned the same direction.

After a few more hours of this, including two intermissions, Eien felt like he would snap. He found it a waste of time and annoying how everything was so happy, but when there was a problem it was easily fixed. It was a happy ending and Eien swore he had a headache.

Everyone began heading home but Yoru decided to stay behind. "I haven't had a proper meal in a while, so would it be all right if I go and eat?" He asked the Devil who just nodded.

Eien had an idea on who was going to be his meal.

**And now I'm bored with writing again XD**

**Review?**


	35. An old friend

-One week later-

"Can I have a day to just train?"

Sasori looked over at his son who was taking some measurements for some timber. They were starting a new house because the other one was done and it seemed that Eien was now used to working.

"Sure, will you be taking Yoru with you?" Eien stopped his measuring and looked at his Father with a grimace.

"I'd rather train by myself," Eien said once he wrote a few numbers down. The idea of the demon being serious made the redhead cringe.

Sasori shrugged. "You'd be doing the same thing. How about Yoru actually teaches you how to fight again? Not just using your bow," He suggested. Eien was allowed to use his bow again but it wasn't like he needed to for an everyday life.

The younger redhead sighed. "I'd rather not train then."

The Devil frowned. "Okay then."

Everyone continued on with work that day but there was an unexpected visit every once and a while. "My prince~" Yoru complained as he lied on one of the top beams like a cat. "Why don't you want to spend time with me?" He asked with his arms swinging. He looked down at the redhead who worked in the room alone.

"Don't you have a job, Yoru?" Eien asked as he began to saw at some wood.

The Demon pouted. "I was let off early because there was a funeral held for the teashop's owner. He was a nice man, but died only at twenty-three. You know he inherited the shop from his mother? She died a few weeks ago," Yoru said sadly, before smirking.

Eien rolled his eyes. "You're terrible."

Yoru shrugged and rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head. "But they're together now, aren't they?" He asked sweetly. "In Heaven~" The redhead took a deep breath and continued to saw at the wood. The demon turned his head once he realized he was being ignored. "You're doing it wrong, my prince." He was suddenly off the beam and in front of the sixteen-year-old. "You do it like this~" He said, taking the redhead's hand and making him saw the wood back and forth. "More fluid~"

Eien bit his lip in anger and blushed. "Could you please let go?"

Yoru chuckled. "But you're not finished yet~" He practically cooed.

Eien took another deep breath and sent a quick burst of fire through his hand, burning the wood all the way through. "There, now I am," He said taking his hand away from the demon's.

Yoru chuckled again and waved his hand a little before blowing on it. "Feisty," He said, still smirking.

Eien sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He went back to the wood but was stopped when he heard a small knock on the frame of a doorway. He turned around and saw it was Natsuko. "Hi, Eien, long time no see, ne?" She said smiling.

The redhead had to admit that she had matured over the past five years, but why, he had no idea. Maybe it was the fact that she had gotten married or had children? Eien returned the smile, but he didn't mean it. "Hello, is there something you need?"

Natsuko shrugged. "I just got done with work and I wanted to see what you were doing. Don't most builders get off around this time?" She asked with a small blush. She scratched her cheek, a little embarrassed.

Eien nodded. "Yes, we do, but I still have to put some things away," He replied as he began to pick up tools and putting them in a toolbox.

Natsuko waited and then noticed Yoru. "Oh, hello, Yoru," She said happily with a small wave, but the demon didn't reply. He just stared at her with scrutinizing eyes.

She put down her hand and her smile fell, only to be replaced with a scowl. "Where did you want to go?" Eien asked as he finished packing all of the work instruments.

Natsuko looked at the redhead and began smiling again. "How about the park? I heard they have some new mochi there and I wanted to try some."

Eien nodded. "That sounds good." He turned to Yoru who looked like he was smiling the whole time. "I'm guessing you want to go, Yoru?"

The demon nodded his head. "But of course? I would be lonely without you," He said as he walked up to the duo.

Natsuko narrowed her eyes at the raven-haired man but soon stopped once Eien turned to her. "Well let's go then," She said quickly.

As they were leaving the house, Eien said goodbye to his Father and that he would be home in an hour or so. Sasori just nodded in approval and finished up his work.

"So do you do anything for fun, anymore?" Natsuko asked as all three of them headed to the park for a snack.

Eien shrugged and put his hands on his pockets. "Not really. I read when I can though." He eyed Natsuko and that's when he realized that she was a few inches taller than him. He almost frowned but he sighed instead. "Why do you ask?"

The auburn-haired woman looked at him confused. "Hm? Don't know, just curious is all." She looked at the sky while she talked. "But even when you traveled you didn't pick up a new hobby?"

The redhead thought if he should tell her about his archery interest and decided it was okay. "I like archery."

She hummed once more and looked at him. "Do you like it, and are bad at it? Like when you were younger?" She asked, teasing.

Eien sent her a small glare. "No, I think I'm pretty good, actually."

Natsuko shrugged. "I'm not going to believe it until I see it."

Eien almost summoned his bow then but was interrupted by his demon. "Oh, look, the mochi stand is right there. What flavor were you getting, Eien?" Yoru asked with a child-like demeanor.

The redhead came to his senses quickly but didn't register the question. "Uh..."

Natsuko sighed at the loss of Eien's attention. "Why don't you go and look Yoru? You used to do things for Eien before, ne?" She asked sweetly. "I thought it was nice of you."

Yoru narrowed his eyes but then grinned. "All right. I'll bring back some different flavors."

Eien looked at the two people confused. It was like they were having mood swings or something. "Um, why didn't we go with him?" He asked and Natsuko just took his hand and began to run. "Hey!"

"It's okay, I just wanted to get away from him," Natsuko said with annoyance. Once they got around the corner she stopped running and Eien took his hand back. "Hey, what happened to your wrist?" She asked, taking hold of his hand again.

Eien growled and put his hands on his pocket. "Like I said, a hammer fell on it, but it's fine now."

Natsuko frowned. "Oh yeah, but that looked different," She said in wonder.

The redhead sighed and continued to walk. "Yoru's going to complain to me all night for leaving him, you know."

They began walking through the crowded streets again and Natsuko spoke up. "Why is he with you and your Father again? As far as I've seen, you don't need a caretaker anymore."

Eien shrugged. "He's a family friend, and he does bring in money so it's not like he's doing anything wrong." Eien didn't know why he was defending Yoru, but he didn't like Natsuko snooping around. He never did.

"But your house only has two bedrooms, where does he sleep?" Natsuko asked with a small laugh.

"Well I sleep with Eien in his bed, of course. Where else?"

Neither person reacted to the demon who was grinning behind them. They turned to the man and Eien saw the demon had three bags in his hands. "I got you three different types of mochi, Eien. And I got Natsuko some, too. You're welcome," He said as he handed each bag to it's owner. "Let's go find bench and eat," He said, before grabbing Eien's hand and leading him back towards the park.

Eien growled, as he was being dragged somewhere again. Yoru found an empty bench under a shady tree and he sat down, pulling the redhead with him. He smiled kindly and began to take out his mochi.

Eien felt someone sit on his other side and he knew it was Natsuko. She took out her own snack and began looking at the flavors. "Thank you, Yoru," She said with a bright smile. "I may not eat all of this and may give some to Akiko and Iwao."

The demon nodded but Eien felt curious about his old friend's two children. He took out the container that had mochi in it and opened it, seeing it was like a dumpling. There were three of them in there and they were on their own separate paper plates. He got out some chopsticks from the bag and took out the first mochi he saw before placing it on his lap. Very carefully, he cut a slice and took a bite. It was strawberry and Eien almost hummed at the yummy treat. "Thank you," He said to Yoru who had his chopsticks in his mouth.

"You're welcome," He said while grinning cheekily.

Eien finished his first mochi quickly and saw the second one had plum in it. That one was all right but it still tasted exceptional. "So... how old are your kids?" Eien asked as he took another bite of his treat.

Natsuko looked up from her lap and smiled at Eien. "Oh, Akiko is four and Iwao is three," She answered. When she turned back to her food, she saw her hair was in the way and she brushed it out of the way. Eien noticed her hair was longer and it was let down, where it naturally swirled.

"So where are they now?"

Natsuko gave a small hum and looked at Eien once more. "Oh they're at a friends house. A friend of mine said she would look after them for the day since she was going to be home all day."

Eien nodded and saw a pair of chopsticks coming over to his lap to steal his mochi. He sighed and handed the small plate of plum mochi to Yoru. "Just ask, Yoru."

The demon grinned and took the whole treat, before eating it. "It's funner to steal," He replied, his mouth semi-full.

Natsuko became impassive as she looked at the raven-haired man. "So, Yoru. You're a waiter, right?"

Yoru looked at the woman and nodded his head happily. "I sure am! I have my own apron, believe it or not."

Natsuko nodded. "Yes, I saw you at the teashop that day. Why aren't you working today?"

The demon had his arm resting on the top of the bench so some of his elbow hung off and he turned to face Natsuko fully. He had his foot on his knee so his leg was parallel to the ground. "The owner sadly died today. So there won't be work till another successor is chosen."

"Hm. I heard there was a funeral today. Why aren't you there?" She asked as she put away the leftover mochi which was almost all of it. She only had a bite of one of them.

Yoru shrugged and reached over to take Eien's last mochi which was grape. "Because I was never close to the owner." The redhead didn't notice as he payed attention to the conversation.

Natsuko frowned. "Shouldn't you pay your dues and pray so he gets to heaven safely?"

The demon didn't say anything, he just smiled. Eien looked at Yoru and they both knew that the teashop owner wasn't even going to the Underworld. Then something occurred to Eien. How did he get the man's soul if he didn't make a contract? That was how demon's got souls in the first place.

Natsuko suddenly stood up with her mochi. "Excuse me, but I have to get my children now," She said seriously. "Bye, Eien." She waved as she left.

The redhead gave a small hum and turned to his small plate only to see it was empty. He looked over at Yoru who was chewing on the mochi but there was some still leftover in his chopsticks. "I didn't even get to try that one," Eien complained.

Yoru swallowed the food and smirked. He pointed his chopsticks to the sixteen-year-old. "Here you are, my prince."

Eien tried to grab the mochi but Yoru shoved it in his mouth before he could. "H-hey!" Eien explained as he coughed. Yoru chuckled as Eien swallowed the treat.

The redhead realized they were alone now and it would be a good time to ask his previous question. "Did you make a contract with the teashop owner for his soul."

Yoru blinked, confused that Eien would ask a question like that, but then smiled sweetly. "Of course. There's no other way to get it unless they are willing to give their whole self to you."

Eien nodded. "So how did you get his soul?" He asked as he began to clean up the containers that held the mochi.

Yoru smirked. "I slept with him."

The redhead stopped cleaning and raised an eyebrow at the demon as if saying, "You're kidding me." He sighed and continued to clean. "Of course you did. So you did get a job whoring yourself out."

Yoru laughed loudly. "Only to get what I want." He stood up and gave a stretch before running a hand through his messy hair. It almost fell into his eyes but it never did.

Eien also stood up and threw away the bags in a nearby trashcan. "Another question," He said as he turned to the demon who was done stretching. "Can you change your appearance?"

Yoru smirked. "Yes, I can, but I chose not to. This is how I looked before I died and I want to stay that way. Though if I wanted to look slightly older, I could."

"But can you change your face, for example? Look like someone else?" Eien asked as they began walking again.

"I suppose I can, but I find it useless to do that. Some demons do, to look intimidating, but I find it very amature-like." They began heading home and it was about to get dark.

"I found it weird that Natsuko wanted to hang out today. And she was also acting weird. Do you have any idea why?" Eien asked as he looked up at the demon.

Yoru suddenly smirked dangerously. It wasn't like his usual cocky one; it was like he really wanted to hurt someone. "No idea," He answered and his eyes turned silver for a moment.

Eien sighed and rolled his eyes, not interested in what got the demon all riled up.

**I just realized how much I love writing about Eien and Yoru together =w=**

**Review?**


	36. Suspicions

Sasori sighed as he began going through numerous bills and taxes on the kitchen table. In the past five years the taxes increased incredibly and he wondered if it was the war, or the refugees. You'd think being a master builder you'd get a better pay than others but due to the poverty he got payed the same as a regular laborer. Eien got the same amount as well but the redhead wasn't about to take his son's pay to help with his own problems.

The sixteen-year-old didn't have to pay taxes because he had no house or land, so he was saving up his money if he needed something important. Yoru on the other hand would willingly give his money to the Devil because he had no need for it. He did get his job to help out with money but also to meet new people and get their souls.

Sasori ran his hands over his face once he realized he wouldn't be able to pay everything off that week. In Konoha being a blacksmith and silversmith got a lot of money but once the war started they had to work harder and get payed less to make armor and weapons. The redhead had been in debt once before and that was one of the reasons he hated coming to Earth. The human's way of running things was confusing and it was weird. The taxes shouldn't have increased _that _much.

Looking at the bills again, Sasori sighed. Instead of being payed by the village he could also go back and make furniture for specific customers. He could build houses specifically for one person and he would get payed directly. But no one had enough money these days and people relied on the village to make them homes.

"Father?"

Sasori sighed, not bothering to turn around. "It's very late, Eien and we have to get up early. Go to bed," He ordered as he picked up another bill, wondering how long it would take to get that kind of money. Honestly he had no idea why he was charged so much money for being gone for five years. He abandoned his house and they still charged him as if he lived there.

"Then you should go to bed, too," Eien suggested as he leaned against the opening that led to the kitchen and crossed his arms.

The Devil didn't respond, he just went through more papers. "Go to bed, Eien," He ordered once more, though more forcibly.

The younger male scowled lightly and headed back to his bedroom. He already knew what was going on, he wasn't stupid. After living with his Mum in near destitute he knew what it looked like to be in debt and worrying about money. He would offer his Father the money that he had, but the man had too much pride and he wouldn't accept money from his son.

Eien leered though once he saw Yoru in his bed, 'sleeping' peacefully. He was only gone for a minute and yet the demon found that as an invitation to be in his bed. Eien walked up to his bed and began stomping on the raven-haired man. "Get out, you don't even need to sleep."

The demon just rolled over and mumbled something incoherent. Eien sighed and took the blanket off Yoru so he could sleep on the couch. "Now I'm cold~" Yoru whined as he stretched for the blanket.

"Don't care," Eien responded as he went to the living room to sleep. He got on the couch and pulled his blanket over him.

"Yoru, get out of Eien's bed," Sasori said loud enough for the demon to hear.

There was a grumble from the room and Yoru walked out. "Then where will I rest?"

Eien got up from the couch and went to his room, closing the door once he was in. The demon sighed and lied down on the couch the redhead was just on.

"If you need me to work more, that's fine," He suggested once he heard the Devil sigh once more.

Sasori thought about it. "Where else could you get a job? Where can anybody find a job now?"

Yoru thought for a second and put his hands behind his head. "I could work on a building site-"

"Yoru, just you visiting Eien is bad enough. Do you know how many pieces of burnt wood I found? You are not going to be near him while he works," Sasori said, now turning his head slightly back so the demon could hear him.

"He still hasn't learned proper self control if he still breaks things." Yoru smirked, knowing that he loved to mess with the redhead and make him angry on purpose.

"If you wouldn't push him to his limits then he would have self control," The Devil retorted as he began writing an a paper to see how much money he could spend that week.

"It's just good fun, my King, nothing more. When we went out last week we actually had a normal conversation..." Yoru paused when he thought about Natsuko. "My King, what do you think of Natsuko?" He asked, now going to the kitchen and sitting down in the chair across from the Devil.

Sasori didn't reply right away, though he did pause his writing. "She's fine. It seems that her and Aki are financially stable and-"

"But her specifically," Yoru corrected. "Have you noticed something about her at all?" Sasori narrowed his eyes at being questioned and he glared at the demon. "Please excuse me, my King, but I'm thinking of Eien at the moment. She doesn't seem the same like when she was younger."

The Devil relaxed his face and he began to write again. "People grow and change, Yoru. Even Eien changed over the five years. And I don't have any opinion of Natsuko besides that she can take care of herself now. And so can Eien so don't worry about him." Sasori began writing on the paper again and Yoru sighed.

"She wants something, my King. Please tell me you have noticed," Yoru almost pleaded.

Sasori took a deep breath and put down his pencil. He looked at the demon intensely. "What does she want?"

"I don't know, but it's something to do with Eien. Just yesterday she came by his work again, wanting to talk alone. And a couple days before that she comes over and asks him if he needs her to clean again. It's like her world revolves around him." Yoru knew something was up with the woman, and he wanted to know what she was planning on doing.

The redhead went into a recumbent position and crossed his arms. "Maybe she has an old crush on him?" Sasori shook his head and sat up. "You do not need to worry about Eien, Yoru. He can take care of himself and you know that-"

"Yes, when he knows there is a threat he can take care of himself, but he's never dealt with someone like her."

"What? A woman?" Sasori practically groaned and he stood up. "Have you thought that she just wants her friend back?"

Yoru stood up as well but more forcibly. "You know what she is," He almost yelled and he regretted it once he saw the Devil. His eyes were red, and there was a deadly glare on his face.

"I will not be questioned anymore, nor will I be told what to do with my son," Sasori said softly, his fangs now showing. "You are nothing but a servant so do not think you can do whatever you want. If something is wrong, then you are more than welcome to help, but nothing's happened yet so there is need to make assumptions." Even though it was all spoken in a near whisper, it still held the intensity as if he were yelling.

Yoru bowed his head and kneeled on the ground. "I'm sorry, my King, I did not mean to upset you. I won't bother you about this again." He bowed his head deeper and the Devil stared down at the demon.

"Do not snoop around, Yoru, even if you think it's to protect Eien." Sasori's appearance went back to normal, but the air was still very tense. "... And if you could find another job, that would be very helpful, thank you," He said before walking to his room, the paperwork abandoned.

The demon frowned and looked up. The Devil knew yet he was going to do nothing about it. Just because she hadn't done anything yet didn't mean that she wouldn't in the future. Either way, Yoru was going to find out what she was planning.

-Three days later-

Eien drank his tea slowly, not wanting to burn himself. He was asked out for a small tea break by Natsuko but she said that she wanted to try a different teashop because she was tired of the selection the other one had.

"So what else do you like to do?" Natsuko asked right before she supped her drink.

Eien shrugged, and thought why she wanted to know why she was so curious. "Well, like I said before there isn't much. Why are you asking?"

Natsuko smiled. "I just wanted to know. I remembered you tried to paint and you weren't very good at it," She said with a giggle.

Eien raised an eyebrow. She always said something from the past whenever he asked her a question. "Okay, so what do you like to do?"

The woman thought for a moment, still smiling. "Well I sew now. I like it because it calms me and I get to make things. I would still love to have a horse but that's not going to happen," She laughed. "I guess I also like to read and make sure my kids are happy."

Eien nodded and realized he was out of tea. He looked around and a waiter soon realized, but once Eien saw him he sighed. "Another cup of tea," He muttered.

Natsuko forced a smile on her face. "Yoru, you... you work here, too, huh?"

The demon smiled cheerfully. "Yes, money's been tight so I offered to take more jobs and serving tea is something that I like to do. Is that all you wanted, Eien? Just a cup of tea?" The redhead nodded and the demon wrote that down on a piece of paper. "Anything for you, Natsuko?"

The auburn-haired woman just shook her head, her lips pursed. "No, thank you. Actually I have to go home now," She said while chuckling. "Bye, Eien," She said as she quickly stood up.

Eien sighed and let his head fall onto the table with a small thud. "Can't I just talk to someone for once?"

Yoru frowned. "Of course you can, my prince. I'm not saying you need my permission or anything but you are free to do what you want."

The redhead turned his head a little so he could see Yoru. "What did you do to Natsuko to make her not like you?" He eyed him. "Did you threaten her or something?"

The demon shook his head and sat down across from the redhead. "I don't know why she doesn't like me. Back when you were younger she mostly ignored me and right now she just doesn't want to be around me. And no, I didn't threaten her."

Eien gave a slow nod and picked up his empty teacup. Yoru smirked and stood up. "Of course, how could I forget?" He said as he took the cup from the redhead, accidentally brushing his skin.

Eien shivered when he felt Yoru's skin. It was stone cold. The demon didn't seem to notice and he walked away to refill the teacup. Sure he had felt his skin before but there was always some clothing he was wearing that prevented actual contact.

The redhead sighed as the demon came back with a pot of tea and and two cups fifteen minutes later. "I just said a refill," Eien grumbled, now irked.

"This is for me, too, my prince. The owner is giving me a break so I thought I'd get some tea for the both of us." Yoru had on his trademark smile as he poured Eien his cup of tea, and then pouring his own. "Do you not want this much tea?"

The redhead almost scoffed. "Why don't get get my Father here. He'd drink this tea."

The demon gave a slow nod. When no one was looking he held out his hand, palm facing upward, and put it to his chin. He blew across his palm and letters blew from his mouth before turning into the wind and leaving. Eien watched as the demon's eyes stayed silver for a while till they turned back to the stormy grey.

"Why do you smile so much?" Eien began messing with his teacup, waiting for the answer. "Human's can easily see your teeth and tell you're not normal." Yes, Eien had sharpened cuspids as well but they only revealed themselves when he was angry or in the Underworld. There was bassically an illusion over him while he was on Earth and it went away when he showed his power.

Yoru shrugged. His canines were naturally sharp, but when Eien saw him using a lot of energy, like when fighting, they grew almost as long as his. "It's good to be carefree," He answered, now grinning. "It's fun to just... go where the wind takes you~" He said, his voice now wispy.

Eien decided that was a good enough answer and took a sip of his tea. Exactly one minute later Sasori walked in and sat down in the extra chair at the table. "Oh, look, tea," He said, as he took his son's teacup and drank all of the tea in it.

The younger male just grumbled something and his Father narrowed his eyes. "I haven't had a single cup of tea in three days, Eien, let me enjoy this." Sasori poured himself another cup and quickly began drinking it slowly.

Eien would have to go back to work soon as well as his Father but he was already too relaxed. He saw the man pouring yet another cup and he frowned. He just wanted someone to help him and Yoru finish the tea, not devour it all. Eien sighed and began drawing small spirals into the table, though not hard enough to leave scorch marks. He was interrupted when a teacup was slid to him from across the table.

"My break is over, so enjoy, my prince~" Yoru said, giving an elated smile while revealing his fangs.

Eien rolled his eyes and waved his hand in a thanks for the tea.

-One week later-

Natsuko had come by more often and Eien was starting to notice that it was a little weird. She had children to watch after but it seemed that she also wanted to spend time with her old friend. They were walking around since they were both done with work but they were also just talking.

"Instead of going to a teashop, do you want to go to my house for a little while. Aki doesn't mind, I've already asked him," Natsuko said brightly.

Eien just looked at the woman, shocked. "I... I suppose," He answered.

The twenty-one year old grinned. "Great! It's not that far from here actually-"

"Oh hello, Eien, Natsuko."

Eien swore he saw real rage pass Natsuko's face but it quickly vanished. "Hello, Yoru," She spoke between her clenched teeth as she turned around.

Eien did so as well and saw his demon standing with his hands behind his back. "Heading somewhere?"

"Um, yeah, we're-"

"Yes, we're going somewhere but I'd like to talk to Eien alone for now," Natsuko explained with the forced smile Eien always saw.

"Well Eien's Father wanted me to make sure he got home safely, so I think I should stick with you guys a bit so that happens," Yoru explained and Eien knew right away that he was making it up but Natsuko just smiled.

"Um, sure. We're going over to my house," She said before turning back around and heading down the road.

Eien gave Yoru a quick glance and wished he knew if Yoru could use telepathy. The walk was short, only a few minutes and they were already at the house.

Natsuko moved to unlock the door but as she did so, Eien noticed she waved her hand just barely. She opened the door and walked inside, letting Eien in. Yoru followed behind, and Eien swore he saw some movement from Natsuko but she was still. Yoru suddenly stopped, at the doorway, his smile still in place.

"Something wrong, Yoru?" Natsuko asked confused.

The demon just shook his head. "I just remembered I am working a late shift at one of my jobs today, so I should get going." His smile fell and he gave his master a stolid look. "Get home safe, Eien," He said before turning around and leaving.

Eien blinked, confused as to why the demon didn't walk in but he was interrupted when he heard the sound of giggling and running feet.

Natsuko sighed and Eien got a good look at her house. They were in a long entryway that once you got to the end of it, you either turned left or right. The woman gave him a tour. To the left there was a hall with two rooms and one bathroom, then stairs leading up to two more bedrooms and another bathroom. To the right there was a large living room with five children in it. There was other furniture but Eien just payed attention to the kids and Aki.

"Kids," Natsuko said in a clear, but kind voice. The children quietened down to listen. "This is Eien, a friend of mine. Say hello."

All five children said hello and Eien immediately saw who Aki and Natsuko's children were. The girl, Akiko, had her Mother's auburn hair but her Father's green eyes. She also resembled her Mother, what with her pale complexion and freckles. Iwao also had auburn hair but he had his Mother's grey eyes. Besides that, he looked nothing like her.

The other children were obviously Aki's siblings. Eien didn't know their names, but both of the brother's were around sixteen max and the little girl was, like Natsuko said, nine.

Aki also said hello but he seemed too tired and to do anything else.

Natsuko grabbed Eien's hand and dragged him to the kitchen. "Do you want some tea?" She asked, getting everything out.

The redhead's eyebrow twitched and he shook his head. "My Father is going crazy with tea lately and I've had just about enough of it."

Natsuko giggled and put everything back. "Then a snack?" Again, Eien shook his head. "Then have a seat," She said, picking a random spot at the table. Eien sat next to her and for once she was completely serious.

"What?" He asked, as her eyes bored into his.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Eien nodded. "Yes..."

"And you'll believe me? You won't laugh?" She asked, a pleading look in her eyes.

"of course." Eien wanted to know what got her so worried, though he doubted he could help.

"It's about Yoru," Natsuko confessed. Eien nodded again. "Exactly... Where did you find him?"

The redhead gave a shrug. "Like I've said before, he was an old friend of my Father's and he was the one supposed to watch after me while my Father worked." It wasn't a lie, so Eien seemed confident.

"But where did he come from?" The woman asked, this time more desperate.

"I... I don't know," Eien answered, while biting his lip.

Natsuko frowned. "Think really hard, Eien. Did you remember if your Father offered him anything? Anything like that? Does he do strange things at all?"

Eien's eyebrows furrowed. "What're you saying?"

Natsuko took a deep breath. "You'll believe me if I tell you anything, right?" The redhead nodded, not liking where this was going. Another deep breath. "I think Yoru's a demon."

**I may not update for a while because I'm going to be watching one of my cousins everyday the whole week. It's hard to write because I'm going to be babysitting ten hours a day =.="**

**Review?**


	37. The plan

Eien's eyes widened slightly as Natsuko stared at him with hope. She saw him put his fingers to his lips and a small smile broke free. He gave a small laugh and Natsuko stared at her friend in disbelief. "Eien!" She whispered harshly. "This is serious."

The redhead nodded but continued to smile, his eyes still wide. Though if you looked at him, you would realize that this wasn't a "Haha, nice joke!" kind of face it was more of an, "Oh shit, she found out," kind of face.

"U-um, what makes you say that?" He asked, now feeling beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He still had a small smile on his lips and he looked very worried.

The woman sighed and crossed her arms. "My family is very religous and we've heard stories of demons. I had some suspicions so I set up barriers around my house."

Eien eyed the woman, his smile now gone. He gulped and he tried to make his hands stop shaking by putting them in his lap and clenching his pants. "Like wh-what?" He asked.

Natsuko smiled, thinking that she was finally getting through to the redhead. "I've blessed my house and now he can't come in," She said proudly. Eien felt a shock go through him. Then how was he able to enter? Why was he there in the first place? And the most important question came to mind.

_Does she know what I am?_

Eien shook his head at the thought. If she knew she would be acting different.

"Eien."

The said redhead looked up. "Y-yes?" He asked, not being able to control his voice from wavering.

"I know this is a big shock for you right now, but I need you to stay away from Yoru... And I haven't been completely honest," She said, with a shameful look. Eien looked at her and urged her to continue by leaning forward a little bit. "When I clean your house I set up more blessings," She confessed. "Though they aren't done yet, once Yoru enters the house he won't be able to leave but it will also drain him of his evil powers," Natsuko said with pride.

Eien felt like he couldn't breathe. This was going too far. "H... how are you able to do this?" He asked, on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Natsuko stiffened and tears yelled up in her eyes. "Again... I haven't been very truthful." She smiled. "But you believe me about everything, right?"

Eien's head inclined slightly in a nod.

"So you'll believe me again?"

The redhead bit his lip, wanting her to continue on. He nodded once more.

"Okay... I'm not human," She said, her smile growing. "I'm an angel," She whispered and Eien felt cold. Cold and afraid. "I was born into this world to look after you. I'm not a guardian angel, but I was supposed to observe you." She then frowned. "My superiors didn't tell me why, but then I saw that Yoru was different. While you were gone, I concluded he was a demon." A crazed grin suddenly broke out on her face. "I then realized I _am_ here to protect you! And once Yoru is destroyed, it will enrage the Devil at one of his minions being killed. He will walk forth and we will end him once and for all!"

Eien literally stopped breathing as what felt like lightning ran through him. She was going to find out and then the hunts would start again. The redhead felt a wave of nausea hit him but he held it back. "I-I have to go," He mumbled as he stood up on shaky legs. Natsuko stood up as well, still smiling. She hugged him and sighed.

"I knew you would understand. I was sent here to rid the world of evil," She cooed.

Eien still thought she was naive. The enemy was _literally _right under her nose yet she couldn't see it. "I have to go home... Warn my Father," Eien panted as he pulled away from the woman.

Natsuko nodded. "Tell all you can. By the end of this week, the demon will be gone," She said with confidence.

Eien couldn't listen anymore. He was going to be sick. He ran out of the house, ignoring everyones' calls of goodbye. It was already dark as he ran home. He soon felt everything piling on top of him and he didn't have the energy to run anymore. He fell to his hands and knees and stared at the dirt with wide, terrified eyes. He heard the wind howl and he clenched the dirt beneath his fingers.

"She knows," He groaned out.

"I know. I knew... I knew what she was for a while, my prince," Yoru said as he stood in front of the bowing redhead. He frowned. "Now, you shouldn't be on the ground," He muttered as he kneeled down and helped the sixteen-year-old up. "You should be standing, and be confident. She can't do any harm-"

"She already has a plan to get rid of you," Eien exclaimed, and some people gave him weary looks as they passed by. "She will find out everything else and it'll be another hunt. Someone is going to die," Eien said between gritted teeth.

After a few moments Yoru actually smiled. "There is no need to worry, my prince. Everything will be fine, I assure you."

Eien put a hand up to his forehead as he tried to think. "T-take me home... Take me home now!" He had to tell his Father, but what if he already knew?

Yoru nodded and put a hand on the redhead's shoulder, but it seemed the shorter male couldn't stand up well so he clutched at the hand for leverage. People didn't see them as they turned into the wind and rode away.

-Home-

Sasori stared at Eien calmly as the redhead poured everything out, from Natsuko knowing about Yoru, to her being an angel. They were in the kitchen after Eien had come home in a hysteria. In the end the Devil glared at Yoru.

"You snooped around, didn't you?"

Eien growled, still agitated. "No! She told me everything and now she's going to go crazy!" Eien remembered seeing Hidan going crazy at Sasori being evil and Eien wondered what Natsuko would do. As far as the redhead knew, angels were scary.

Sasori sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Well she knows about Yoru, but that doesn't mean she knows about us."

"She's planning on drawing you out once she kills Yoru."

The demon sighed and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. "She can't kill me. It's practically impossible," He scoffed.

Eien groaned and clutched at his hair as his head hit the table. Sasori noticed his son's distress and put a hand on his shoulder, sending calming waves. "It's okay, Eien," He soothed. "She's not going to get any of us. We'll leave before that happens."

The redhead gave a slow nod and sat up. "She's blessed the house. She's planning an ambush or something," He said at last.

Sasori nodded. "I've noticed. It's not a very strong blessing," He said smiling now. "You still manage to burn things."

"She says it's not done though," Eien retorted, not paying attention to the humor.

The Devil frowned then smiled. "Are you so worried for Yoru?"

The younger redhead blushed and glared at his Father. "No! I'm worried for all of us. Not only will we be hunted, we'll be chased out of the village, the last place we can stay on Earth," Eien said as he broke off with a whisper. He didn't want to lose another home, but he supposed it wasn't his home in the first place.

Sasori sighed. "We'll find the blessings and get rid of them," He explained.

Eien frowned. "I think that she activates them herself. I saw her do something today that allowed me in, but not Yoru."

The demon sighed behind him and got up from the wall, putting his hands on the back of the young redhead's chair. "Well she can't get us either way, my prince."

Eien was still so unsure. They hadn't seen the crazed look on Natsuko's face. They didn't have to hear her plan to end them. They didn't know how terrified he felt.

"Everything will be fine," Sasori reassured. "But we have to get rid of the blessings now."

Eien gave a slow nod and they all moved to wear any type of writing could be hidden. It was mainly Sasori's job to burn away the power behind it, but Eien and Yoru had to find them.

Once Eien found one by moving the bookshelf, he went to touch it, only to have his hand get burned. He gave a cry and held his red hand to his chest. His Father had moved over to him and healed his hand before any damage was done, before moving to the markings made with chalk.

Sasori put his hand on it, ignoring the sparks flying at him. He moved his hand across the floor and the blessing was gone. This continued on throughout the night, deleted as many marks as they could.

All of them went to bed, but Eien couldn't sleep and when he did he had dreams of angels torturing him, telling him that it was for his own good. The nuns singing at the top of their lungs while Yoru was being tortured by Natsuko. Once the demon stopped moving, the woman turned around with blood on her pale face and white wings.

"This is for you, Eien," She said sweetly. "You did this." A dark look came to her eyes and a white sword appeared in her hands. Eien was on his knees as she raised the sword above her head. She then smiled once more. "I'm only protecting you." Then the smile was gone, replaced by a dark glare. "You'll go to heaven," She whispered as she brought the sword down.

Eien gasped as he woke with a start. He automatically bolted into a seated position as he looked around the room for the angel. He was panting for air and he felt the nausea from the day before come over him. He managed to reach the bathroom in time to vomit whatever was in his stomach.

It was almost time to go to work but no one was up, or that's what he assumed. He got cleaned up quickly and got dressed in new clothes. After that Eien looked around the house and saw no one was home. Without even bothering to find where they went, he ran outside only to be confronted by Natsuko.

"Eien! Thank God you're here!"

The redhead flinched and he stepped back into his house just barely. She couldn't know that he was afraid of her, if she saw it she would assume he's a demon as well, or something like that. "What're you doing here?" He asked as Natsuko stepped into his home.

"I have to finish the blessing or else I can't get that demon." She rushed passed the redhead and began moving things out of the way making Eien gulp. "Wha... Where are the markings?" She near yelled.

"I-I don't know, Natsuko. I'm sorry but I have to go to work now so can you please leave?" Eien asked as he tried to compose himself. If anything went wrong he could protect himself. But then the thoughts came from fifteen years ago. They couldn't leave the warehouse right then and there because of the blessings. Even something simple as the nun's prayers hurt Eien. Then he remembered something from his Mum's past. He was eternal now. Things like words wouldn't hurt him anymore.

The angel gave a small curse. "Damn that demon! He found out-" She stood up and turned her hateful eyes onto the redhead. "Did you tell him of the plan?"

Eien shook his head. "No, I did not," He said, now glaring at Natsuko. Technically Yoru already knew about it. "Now please leave."

Natsuko looked at Eien with betrayed eyes. "But... But I'm your guardian angel. I was sent to observe you and-"

"Yes, just observe, now get out."

Everything went still and Natsuko bit her lip. "I only wanted to care for you, Eien. I want you to be safe and happy."

The redhead sighed and grabbed his former friend's wrist. "We can talk on the way to work," He replied as they left the front door. He locked the door with his key and Natsuko frowned.

"How will I get in? I'm not very fond of breaking into people's homes."

Eien frowned and let go of her hand once they were a block away. "Look... I've decided I don't want your help."

The angel looked at her friend his disbelief. "What?" She gasped as she gripped the sleeves of Eien's shirt. "B-but I want to protect you. Yoru is evil and I know his intentions or only destruction and chaos." She pulled him in close. "I can _feel _it," She whispered, her lips right next to Eien's.

The redhead's eyes widened as he felt her cool breath. He prepared himself for his first kiss but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder that pulled him back. "Excuse me, Natsuko but Eien and I have to get to work."

The young redhead almost cried in joy at hearing his Father. He had no idea where he went and was thinking that the angel was going to devour him.

Natsuko frowned and nodded. "I'm sorry to interrupt... Did Eien tell you?" She whispered.

The Devil smiled and nodded. "Yes, but I have seen no sign of Yoru in a while. I think he ran off."

The angel frowned and but one of her knuckles. "That doesn't seem like him though... I was going to set up some more blessings in your home incase he comes back. Do I have your permission?" She asked with a bright grin, her fingers laces together like in a prayer.

Sasori just smiled. "No, I don't think we need any blessings, thank you though. Let's go, Eien," Sasori said as he ushered his son away from the angel.

Natsuko stood there dumbfounded. In her previous 'human' lives most mortals would beg for protection. Why were they now denying it? Her fists clenched tightly and she pursed her lips. She would not abide by the rules anymore. She would do what she had to.

**Review?**


	38. Ambush

-Five days later-

Yoru would only show up at night when he would visit his masters. Natsuko had spread the word of the demon and she was like their savior now. The angel didn't harass Eien anymore but it still felt like something was off. The days went on like normal but the redhead felt like he was constantly paranoid which he was.

Eien took a deep breath as he sat with his Father at the kitchen table. Yoru was there as well but he made sure to stay out of the light incase someone was watching.

"I'm tired of this," The young redhead said with an annoyed sigh. "Why can't we just run. It's not like she will find us." Eien gave a yawn, that in fact showing that he hadn't slept in days.

Sasori frowned and shook his head. "Isn't that suspicious enough? They'll think Yoru is with us, which he will be anyway, and go searching for us. Last time when we tried to run they were one step ahead and-" Sasori stopped at that and Eien froze. He knew that his Father couldn't be killed but at the thought of his Mum brought back so many agonizing memories. "We can't run. If not once Natsuko finds Yoru missing, they'll move to find him and we're in the clear."

Eien growled. "Why can't we just go back to the Underworld? It's safer there and they can't get to us," He explained simply.

Sasori frowned at the idea. "We can't just go whenever we want, Eien. Yes, I can go on occasion but that confuses the cycle of my time on Earth."

The younger male groaned. "Well what will we do then? Where are we supposed to go?"

"Why don't we actually go to Europe like I was saying. Iwa and Konoha are villages that aren't even on a map and I have a feeling they won't even exist for a while longer," Sasori said.

"But-" Eien suddenly stopped and felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up. A few seconds later there was the sound of someone teleporting and Sasori sighed.

"What is it Sandaime? Can't any of you take care of whatever's going on in the Underworld?"

The demon frowned. "I'm sorry, my King, but... I don't know how to say it but... Angels," He said carefully. "Are trying to get into the Underworld."

The Devil stood up from his chair in shock. "What_?_!" He yelled, his eyes turning red and his fangs growing. Eien was in just a shock and when he looked over at Yoru the demon's eyes were wide. "How are they doing this?" Sasori asked as his smoky robe came over him.

Sandaime kept his face passive as he began talking. "They are 'sacrificing' humans and keeping their souls on Earth. A little while later some of the retrievers come to judge the souls and one of them was ambushed. They're torturing her, trying to get her to tell them how to get into the Underworld and destroy it."

"Fuck..." Sasori muttered. He looked at his son with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, Eien, but this takes top priority," He said, moving over to his third in command.

Eien frowned. "But Natsuko-"

"I'm sure you and Yoru can deal with her. She's just one angel," Sasori said as he prepared for a vortex to take him to the Underworld.

Eien looked down dejected. It took one angel to send his Father back to the Underworld permanently. "But you're going to the Underworld now," He complained.

"Yes, but I actually have to go now. I'll only be gone for a day or two to set up more protection spells. And I also have to deal with the angels." The vortex began to form and Sasori smiled. "You two will be fine," He assured. "I'll see you soon, okay?" He asked, but his voice was soon drowned out.

Eien nodded, but he still felt sorrow. He watched his parent disappear before turning to Yoru. "What do we do now?"

The demon smirked, his eyes turning silver. "We fight of course."

-Meanwhile-

Sasori stood in the palace in the main room. He was making sure that all entrances were made so that only souls and demons could enter. He had already dealt with an angel trying to get in by forcing the hostage demon to go the the Underworld and holding onto them. As well as holding onto souls.

But now the demon or soul would not enter unless they were alone.

Glaring up at the black 'sky' Sasori cast another spell by holding his hand up and shooting a blast of red from his palm. It burst and spread over the entire Underworld. That would be the last precaution before going back to Earth to deal with the angels.

-Later-

Eien sighed as he finally got let off of work and was now heading home now that is was near midnight. Yoru had sent him a message in the middle of the day saying he was preparing something to help them. Eien just wished that he knew what his plan was. They were going to fight, that was all he knew.

Giving another sigh Eien continued heading home but he stopped when he actually saw a white feather go to him before flying away. He raised an eyebrow and went on walking again but realized the feather was heading to his house as well.

He walked a little faster and the feather began zipping through the streets. Eien continued this pace until he saw smoke rising into the sky. His eyes widened and he sprinted to his home, finding a fire was started, but from the inside. He ran inside, wanting to know what Yoru was doing, but when he did so he collapsed.

The door closed behind him and the redhead lifted his head a little to see glowing marks all of the walls. Blessings.

He gave a cough as he stood up slowly. He looked at his wrists to see if there were any bracelets on him but there were none. It certainly felt like he was covered in the strange beads. He went to the door and tried opening it, but found it was locked. When he kept on trying the knob heated up and almost burned his hand.

Giving another cough Eien moved to the back door slowly only to find that was also looked and burning. The fire was coming from the kitchen and it was slowly spreading to the living room.

Eien could barely keep his eyes open as he moved to his bedroom. That where the most blessings were and he almost passed out from the energy drain. There was shouting outside, so he did his best to get to a small window in the living room to see what was going on.

He saw a large throng of villagers cheering and he wondered why. Why did they set his house on fire and lock him in? They couldn't have known.

One person in the crowd stood out and he called for them. She turned around and her eyes widened. She pushed through the crowd and went to the open window, confusing people.

"Eien? What are you doing in there? This wasn't meant for you?" Natsuko said, enraged and sad.

The redhead tried to get more fresh air but the smoke over ruled that. People soon stepped away once they realized they caught the wrong person. "I..." He coughed and she touched his face. Her hands were warm and soothing and the redhead wanted to sleep. "Followed feather. Saw smoke," He rasped out.

Natsuko's eyebrows furrowed. "A feather? I sent out a feather to the darkest thing in the village. It was supposed to go to Yoru and lead him to the house..." Her eyes went wide and Eien smiled. She knew. She knew because a disgusted look went over her face and she pushed him back inside. "Go back to hell, you monster!" She held out her hand and a burst of white went over the house, locking Eien inside for good.

The redhead tried to summon a small puff of wind for fresh air but nothing came. The window and doors were now barred with the blessings and Eien gave a cry as the spell went through him.

He began moving again but he went to his Father's room, the one place that had the least fire. He remembered being engulfed in flames but this was nothing like that. After a while Eien fell to the floor, trying to get a wisp of clean air but there was none left. He heaved and threw up on the ground as the smoke filled his lungs. He then lied still, not being able to move anymore.

He heard creaking and he looked up to see a the ceiling ready to fall. He tried to crawl out of the way but the beams fell on his back all the more. Eien screamed as it burned his skin and held him down. But with the wood out of the way, fresh air rolled in.

It didn't matter. Eien couldn't breath in the first place due to his lungs being crushed. A minute passed and his vision was going black. There had been a buzzing in his ear but it was replaced by a high pitched whistle. Eien opened his eyes just in time to see something crash through the opening in the ceiling. The thing got the burning beams off of him and picked him up bridal style.

"You honestly fell for the trap, my prince? I'm quite surprised." Eien was too far gone to answer. He heard a crash near the front door and Yoru swore. "We have to go." Eien heard how drained the demon sounded and wondered how he was even standing.

"Demon!"

Yoru quickly turned to wind and went through the opening with Eien. They only got to the roof before Yoru went down on one knee, panting. He held up Eien with one arm as he used the other to steady himself.

Eien felt a small amount energy come back to him and he opened his eyes slowly. He flinched and began getting up but Yoru shook his head before standing up. "We have to leave now," He rasped before jumping off the roof to another. He wasn't completely wind and Eien realized he was still tired from entering the house.

After a minute the redhead heard a flapping. He turned his head a little to see a giant bird following them. He looked back at Yoru who was still trying to get away as fast as possible but he was actually slowing down from the energy drain. Eien put his hand on the demon's hand and gave him the remainder of his energy, knowing it wouldn't be any use to him.

Yoru smiled a little. "Thank you, my prince. Now you can actually get away."

Eien eyed the demon. He didn't say we. Yoru smiled and threw Eien into the air. The redhead's eyes widened and he floated for a second and saw Yoru summon wind from his hand. It wrapped around the sixteen-year-old before closing around him.

The last thing Eien saw was Yoru smiling tiredly with an angry angel right behind him.

-Meanwhile-

Sasori sighed as he was confronted by four angels. He saw one of his assistants bound and chained with one of the angels holding a leash. He was in an empty field where the angels were waiting for him.

"Now why are you tormenting my subjects? I have done nothing to you in years," He said with a frown.

An angel with long white hair glared at him and bared his teeth. "Countless angels have died under your hand!" He yelled and the demon on the ground below him flinched.

She wasn't even that old. She had just become a demon three years ago. She had silver-blue hair and yellow eyes. She stared at the Devil pleadingly but Sasori would not meet her eye.

"The last time I killed an angel was when they were trying to slay me in return. Almost one-thousand years ago," Sasori explained before smiling. "But aren't we alike? We keep things balanced, we have our own duties. Even I am part angel-"

"You are part _fallen _angel, Devil. A sin to be even considered one," The male angel said before smirking. "I received a message an hour ago. It seems that your son is in dire trouble. What will you do when your only heir is gone? Destroy more lives by trying to bring another in the world?"

Sasori kept his face impassive, his smile now gone. "What are you going to do when your kind dies once more?" He asked as his aura seeped out around him.

The angels just glared at him. "It's already too late to save him. Just like it's too late to save the rest of your kind," He said before summoning a white staff. He lifted it up and the demon below him awaited her death. The blow never came, instead the sound of falling bodies reached her ears.

The demon looked up to see the Devil above her. "Go and help other hostages," He ordered and the demon nodded quickly before disappearing.

Sasori frowned as he saw the dead angels on the ground. He didn't want to kill them but they were causing a havoc for him. He also didn't want to act like the ruler of the Earth but they were making trouble not just for his demons.

The Devil clenched the fists at the thought of his son. He knew he was all right, that he was still alive but he still worried. He wasn't just the Devil, he was also a Father.

**Review?**


	39. It's over

He was flying. No, he was being carried but by what? He felt that he should be burning at the moment but something was soothing him.

Blue eyes opened from a peaceful slumber to see stars above. They were disappearing in the light of dawn though and the blue-eyed boy frowned.

_ Why did they have to go? _He asked himself as his eyes slipped closed once more. He heard gentle winds in his ears and it lulled him back to sleep. A few minutes later the sun began to rise and the boy woke up once he felt himself going faster, but not straight ahead. He was falling.

Eien's eyes widened and he felt the winds beneath him going away as he continued to slope downwards. The stars were going away, only to be replaced by a pink sky. He didn't know what was going or what happened but that didn't seem to matter after he flew into a lake.

The redhead felt the cold wash over him quickly and he took a deep breath, but it was too late. He was in the water, drowning. He was never taught how to swim so he just flailed his arms, trying to reach the surface. After a few good tries he finally reached the top and began coughing up the water in his lungs. He looked around, trying to keep his head above water. He quickly found land and he did his best to get there. He gave a groan and splashed his hand against the water, using the energy and momentum to get him to the edge.

As soon as he got onto land he continued to cough up all of the lake water before panting. He tried to recall what happened and it slowly came back to him. Natsuko planned an ambush but he got in the way. Yoru saved him and he sent him somewhere strange.

Eien's eyes widened once he realized his back was on fire and he quickly went back into the lake to help soothe the burns. He gave a groan and looked around to see where he was. There was a small house a couple hundred meters away with a large barn next to it. There was also crops of vegetables growing near the barn.

That was all he could take in before seeing a pair of boots in front of him. He looked up and saw a man wearing work clothes and a hat. He had a disgruntled look on his face and Eien continued to pant and he rested his head against the wet ground.

"What're ya doin' here, kid? This lake is for the animals to drink out of," The man said as he put his rifle to rest on his shoulder.

Eien looked up and saw the gun, but he was too tired to do anything. The man sighed and took his arm, lifting him out of the water. "N-no~" He groaned as he fought out of the man's grip. He went back in the water so his back was cool once more.

"Well I thought you would want help. Where'd ya come from?" The man asked as he tipped his hat upwards so he could see him better..

Eien began thinking and decided to tell the truth. "Iwa," He answered.

The man's eyes went wide. "Well how'd you get here? It's nearly three days to Iwa. Did you walk the whole way?"

The redhead's panting soon died down and he took in what the man said. Three days. Eien knew he wasn't flying for three days or else we would've been farther. Winds could travel faster than feet. "I... I did, but I need to get back."

The man sighed and put his gun down. "Well I don't think ya should be in the lake right now, you'll get sick," He exclaimed as he helped Eien out once more. The redhead groaned as he fell onto the grass, revealing his burnt back. "What happened to yer back, kid?" The man asked as he helped him up by throwing one of his arms around his neck and putting a hand on his waist.

Eien took deep breaths, trying not to cry. "Th-there was a fire and I got burned."

"Sheesh, kid," The man muttered before they started moving. He led the redhead to the house and he nudged open the door that wasn't closed all the way. It wasn't a very large room. There was a table to the right and a sofa against the opposite walls. To the left there was a door which was opened, revealing a crowded bedroom. There was a counter on the other side of the table and behind the counter there was a kitchen with a woman working in it busily.

"Oh, sweetie I-" She paused when she saw a soaking wet boy by her door. "Wh-who's this?" She asked, confused.

The man sighed. "Some kid I found in the pond. Says he's from Iwa." He moved to the bedroom to the left and Eien winced.

"Oh dear. What happened to his back?" The woman asked as she moved over to her husband to see if the redheaded boy was okay. "Do you need some ointment, dear?" She asked Eien who was being laid onto the bed.

"Give him some space, Souma," The man said as he looked down at Eien who buried his face into the pillow beneath him.

Souma sighed and Eien looked at her to see what she looked down. Black hair that reached her shoulders, big eyes and long eyelashes. That's the only thing he could pay attention to. He looked over at her husband who had his hat off. Bright orange hair that was wavy, but in an upward position. He had some stubble on his chin and he gave a smirk.

"Pretty lucky ya came here, kid. Your back needs to be fixed up."

Souma frowned and began waving her hand at the orange-haired man. "That's what I was saying, you daft man," She said loudly. She looked down at Eien and gave a sheepish smile. "Don't worry, I'll fix you up so you don't have to deal with him anymore."

The man just rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, she'll take good care of you," He assured before walking out of the room. "I need to go see the horses, but I'll be back soon," He called as he left the front door.

"Yeah, yeah," Souma said still smiling.

Eien was looking at everything with tired eyes but his eyes landed on the woman's smile. He didn't trust it. Smiles were deceiving as far as he knew.

"Now let's get you cleaned up."

-Evening-

Eien ended up lying on the bed the whole time he was there. Souma would bring him some food but he could only take nibbles. The man came back often and the redhead found out his name was Masayoshi. A strange name in Eien's opinion.

Though by the end of the day Eien felt rejuvenated and restored. His back didn't hurt anymore so when he got up and began walking around Souma went to him and tried to get him back in bed. Eien refused and he ate dinner with the couple.

"I think I should change your bandages," The wife said once everyone was ready to go to bed.

Eien nodded and sat on the bed, his back to the black-haired woman. She began undoing the gauze and bandages while humming lightly but she suddenly stopped once she was all the way done.

"H-how?"

Eien frowned, knowing his back was healed all the way. He didn't know if there were scars or not but he didn't care. "I have to head home now," He said, putting on the new shirt that he was given. It was black just like the pants he had also received.

"B-b-but," Souma stammered as she followed him out the front door.

Eien didn't bother grabbing his soaking shoes and instead watched out onto the dirt road barefoot. "Thank you for taking care of me," Eien said happily before bowing.

"Ey, where are you going, kid?" Masayoshi asked as he went out the front door with his wife.

"I'm all better now, and I need to get going. A friend of mine needs my help," Eien said before walking away.

"You don't even have shoes," Souma yelled.

Masayoshi eyed Eien as he walked away but he suddenly wasn't there. He blinked and wondered where he had gone. "Let's go inside, hon," He said, pushing his wife back inside.

-Later-

It took a lot of energy for Eien to get back to Iwa, but he knew that he still had much more left. When he did get to the village gates though he saw there were no gatekeepers. He saw red in the village and was convinced there was another fire of some sort.

As he walked through the village and noted there was no one in their homes. Eien saw a cloak hanging on a hook by the door of an abandoned house so he took it and put it on. He pulled the hood up and began looking around, making sure that no one was there.

He continued to walk and he soon got to the center of the village. Almost all of the people were there, screaming and cheering things, but over the tumult another voice rang out.

"With this creature, we will draw out the evil and we will kill it!"

Eien clenched his teeth and gave a sigh at just the thought of Natsuko. It wasn't a fire started in the village. There was just many, many torches and posts lit up on the streets and even more in the center of the circle. Eien frowned and saw a house that wasn't lit very well, meaning he could go to the top to see what was going on without being caught.

He got out of the crowd and teleported to the top of the house, now getting a good view on what was going on. In the center of the circle there was Natsuko. She was in a bright white dress with her angel wings behind her, though not spread out. She was preaching to people about something and that's when Eien saw Yoru behind her.

He was on his knees with his wrists in chains, which led to two glowing posts. His head was down and Eien saw his shirt was off revealing his pale skin marred by black lacerations. He seemed tired but Eien knew that he couldn't have been beaten so easily.

Natsuko had a whip in her hand and every once and a while she would yell at Yoru and demand that he tell her where Eien was before striking him. The redhead felt enraged that she would go ahead and abuse someone now powerless to get what they wanted.

After a few hours it was near midnight, but there was still just as many villagers as there was before. Eien sighed as he waited for a moment to get Yoru away so they could leave but every few minutes Natsuko would walk back and interrogate him again. By this point Eien assumed that the demon was sleeping if he could.

When it turned midnight a sword appeared in Natsuko's hand. Eien's eyes widened when he saw it resembled the sword from his dreams greatly. The angel stood in front of the demon with her sword pointed at him.

"Where is he?" She asked as she used the sword to lift up Yoru's chin.

Eien saw that his eyes were open and he was actually smirking. "Where is who, dear angel?"

Natsuko became outraged and she let go of Yoru's chin, but the man just held up his hand by himself now. She raised her sword above her head and it went swinging down.

The crowd went silent in that moment and Yoru closed his eyes, his kind smile now in place. Right as the blade was by his skin, the sword went into tiny shards, and Natsuko fell back due to the impact.

She was on her back but when she opened her eyes again and sat up she saw someone in front of the demon. Her eyed widened and she grinned. "You came," She whispered happily. She got up and went to him, but stopped when she saw a bow in his hands, an arrow already drawn. "You came here to rid yourself of this world. So there will be less evil." She said triumphantly.

Eien glared at Natsuko and tightened the grip on his bow and arrow. The bow began to transform till the colors were all even with each other.

"You took far too long, my prince," Yoru said chuckling. Eien looked back at the demon for a second to roll his eyes.

"I apologize," He said mockingly.

The crowd of villagers was still silent as Natsuko tried to think of what she should do next. She saw her sword in pieces and an arrow in the ground. He had broken her sword.

"Eien," She whimpered and the redhead continued to glare. "You know what you have to do." The redhead nodded and lowered his bow. "Good," Natsuko congratulated. "Now just-"

Eien turned around and pulled the arrow back towards Yoru. The demon smirked and the redhead let go of the arrow and it went soaring before hitting one of the restraints on the demon. Eien pulled another arrow back and hit the other manacle before Natsuko could react.

Eien stepped out of the way as Yoru fell to his hands. "Thank you, my prince," He said, his wounds healing automatically only to reveal pale skin.

"Eien, you..." Natsuko looked at the redhead who's face was stoic. She became enraged and she yelled at the villagers. "Kill them! They must burn!"

They yelled along with the angel and began walking forward. Eien's eyes turned to the humans and he sighed before drawing another arrow. He didn't plan on shooting but it kept people away.

"There's no need, my prince," Yoru said from behind him. Eien eyed the demon who was had a wide smirk on his face, revealing his fangs. His eyes were wide and silver as something black went over the demon till he was completely covered. The black stuff went up in wisps to the sky and it was like it he was burning.

All of the villagers moved away from the creature and Eien found that he himself was slightly afraid of the demon. He was now on the balls of his feet and on his claw like fingertips while he gave an inhuman growl. He opened his mouth only to reveal two rows of sharp and black teeth with a grin. His eyes were completely silver, and that was all the observation Eien could make before Yoru was in front of Natsuko, an animal-like screech leaving his throat.

People screamed and scrambled, some even bumping into Eien as they tried to get away. Natsuko had just summoned another sword just in time to deflect a swipe from Yoru's claws.

Eien just stood there and watched them fight, wondering if that was a demon's true form. He assumed so but he found it strange that Yoru used no wind attacks, just swipes of his claws with bites every now and then. He moved so quickly that Eien couldn't even keep up with him and he wondered how Natsuko was able to fly away so quickly.

Another villager bumped into him and Eien growled before summoning his own sword, trying to get people to move away from him. There were more screams and more running.

Natsuko was in the air and Yoru smirked before climbing the walls of nearby houses like an animal. He jumped and they continued to fight in the air. When Eien looked more closely he could see Yoru actually hitting the angel. She was getting minor scratches everywhere and they were spreading like they were infected. Natsuko was wincing as her wings twitched and her eyes went wide with rage.

"I'd rather get bitten by rats with rabies!" She screamed before swiping her sword across the demon's chest. There was a bright light and Yoru screeched before falling down.

Eien raised an eyebrow, knowing that he could not be taken now so easily. "Silence!" Natsuko yelled from the sky and all of the remaining villagers stopped their rampage. "I have slain the demon and now we will now kill the-" She was interrupted by the black beast slamming into her back and grabbing her wings before pulling backwards, making her fall.

The people screamed once more to see the horrifying act. Eien's eyes widened as Natsuko tried to scramble away but Yoru he stood up fully and put a foot on the angel's back, shoving her down. He grabbed her wings once more and pulled. Natsuko's scream drowned out all of the human's as tears ran down her face.

Yoru grinned and gave another pull, her wings ripped from her back before she collapsed on the ground, now trembling. The demon dropped the wings and walked over to Eien who's face was still impassive. The black stuff soon dissolved into the air revealing a smiling Yoru.

"I'm sorry to have taken all the fun, my prince, but you seemed tired yourself," He explained and Eien rolled his eyes before making his sword go away. He looked at Natsuko who was holding herself up with her forearm. Her bloodied wings were blackened in random spots as they lay beside her. She gave a whimper and Eien walked up to her.

She smiled when she saw him, blood covering her lips. "E-Eien," She whispered.

The redhead didn't bother showing her any emotions as his bow turned silver and gold with only a black curve on the side. He had never done it before but it seemed like he couldn't help it.

Eien pulled back a black arrow and Natsuko glared at him. "Just do it, then. Be a murderer-" She froze and more blood came from her mouth. She collapsed with an arrow sticking out of her heart.

The redhead put down his bow and it disappeared. When he took another look around he saw that the village was actually on fire now.

Yoru walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shall we go and find your Father, my prince?"

Eien nodded and he looked up at the demon a small smile on his lips. It was over.

**THE AWESOMENESS!**

**I'm going to be gone for the day because it's a big holiday in my religion so I'm going to a waterpark thingy with my sister and our friend. So chapter 40 may not be out by tomorrow'**

**Review?**


	40. Journey

By the time Eien and Yoru had left Iwa most of the village was on fire. Anyone could hear the screams even in the woods. The redhead wasn't tired but now that everything was over, he took the chance to rest after traveling so far. Eien found out that when Yoru had sent him away Natsuko had captured him and stabbed a feather into his back, taking any energy he had left away.

After that he was chained to some posts that had the same power, so it was impossible for the demon to do anything. While they were resting against a tree in the forest, Eien asked what had happened to the demon and why he turned like a monster when he fought the angel.

The answer was if Yoru wanted to actually fight with technique it would take more energy and concentration so it was better to use raw power get the job done quickly. Eien found out that that was Yoru's true form, his soul, beneath the human façade. He didn't find it too strange that he looked like that, so the redhead just shrugged it off.

After Eien slept for the rest of the night, he shot some food and ate before leaving. Yoru still wasn't fully recovered so they had to take regular breaks so he couldn't outdo himself. But Eien put up a tough front, saying he had slept well enough to get all of his energy back which was a lie.

But as they continued to walk the dirt road, Yoru noticed the sixteen-year-old had no shoes. "You have no shoes," He pointed out blandly.

Eien nodded and continued to walk. "They got wet after I fell into a pond," He said, before sending a sideways glance to the demon.

Yoru smiled. "Now how did that happen?" He asked cutely.

"Did you plan on sending me there? It was a very rude." Eien winced when he stepped on a twig.

"I'm sorry, but if you landed elsewhere what would have happened to your back," Yoru pointed out. "Are you mad just because you can't swim?"

Eien blushed. "No, I'm mad because you just sent me away like that," He huffed.

"But you didn't drown. Look on the bright side." Yoru put his hands behind his head so he could rest.

The redhead shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Sure, I'll do that."

"How is your back, my prince? I assume it's healed now," Yoru said as he looked down at Eien for a few seconds.

Eien nodded. "Yes, it's healed, but I don't know why."

The demon nodded. "Stranger things do happen."

They continued to walk on the dirt road till Yoru requested they stop for a lunch break. The demon was sitting against a tree while Eien was trying to shoot some animals out of the trees. After the third time he missed Yoru sighed and waved his hand a little. A large gust of wind came, almost knocking the teen over, and the branches of the trees rustled violently before little woodland creatures fell out.

Eien took that as his chance and began shooting as many rodents he could. After the rest of the animals ran off, he turned to the demon who was just grinning. "You're welcome, my prince."

The redhead scoffed and went to retrieve the animals so he could eat. When he looked around he saw he had only shot three, but that would be good enough for the rest of the day.

Eien had gut the animals before making a fire and cooking them over it. Yoru just continued to sit by the tree in rest while Eien started eating. He found that the rodents were greasy once they were done cooking, but he still ate them.

Eien and Yoru were still expecting a message from the Devil but so far none have come. Once the demon 'woke up' Eien asked if the demon could trace him like he usually did with him but Yoru said he was being blocked. Sasori didn't want to be found and Eien had no idea why.

Either way, the redhead didn't plan on living off woodlands creatures for long. If not, they would have to find at least the remainders of a village and stay there.

When the duo began heading off again, they saw a family heading to Iwa on foot. There was four children and two adults, and they looked scared when they saw the two males. It wasn't like they were perfectly clean after fighting and living in the woods for a day.

The man got out a sword and Eien scoffed before he and Yoru walked along.

"Wh-where're you two headed?" The man asked as he put down his sword.

Eien shrugged. "Nowhere," He answered.

Yoru waved to the family as they walked passed and the man spoke up again. "Are you two from Iwa?"

"Don't bother going there. It's burned to the ground," Eien explained and the there was a small gasp heard.

"B-but where do the refugees go?" The woman asked.

"Wherever they want to," Yoru spoke up.

There was a whispered conversation between the adults while the children tried to listen. Eien looked over at Yoru who raised a brow.

"Why can't we just leave like we normally do?" Eien sighed at the thought of walking all the way to another village.

Yoru began walking again and Eien walked beside him. "There's not enough energy for that. We're both exhausted, even if you say you're not. It's best to just walk until we have to need to use our power." Yoru shrugged and looked at Eien who flinched when he stepped on another twig. "Wear my shoes," He said stopping again before taking off his shoe. He handed the shoe to the redhead who took it from him and threw it at his head.

"I don't want your damn shoes," Eien snapped as he stomped off. The family was far behind them but if they began to follow them, then Eien was going to teleport no matter what Yoru said.

After a few more hours of walking, Eien felt like his legs were going to fall off. When they went for a rest Eien wanted to sit some more but the demon said they had to go and find a safe place to sleep for the night. "Don't you get physically tired? Like when you saved- went into the house?" The redhead was not about to admit that the demon had saved him even though he did. It was just his duty was all.

"If I do physical labor then I don't get tired. I can actually do as much as I want and never get tired~" He winked but Eien chose to ignore it. "But when I exert myself, it's when I actually use my aura and fight for hours. Or like when I did save you and was surrounded by blessings. But if I hadn't eaten in a month or so then I will get tired. Now lets go find a place for you to rest for the night," Yoru said as he grabbed the redhead's arm and heaved him up. Eien found it strange that they were taking breaks, if the demon didn't get physically tired, but maybe it was for him? When he asked, Yoru said he was still drained from fighting so he did have to rest physically for the moment.

Eien sighed but began walking with the demon once more, his legs under him aching. When they did find somewhere safe to sleep, Eien almost immediately passed out. It was by a tree, but it was crowded enough to make cover for them. The redhead was of course cold due to it being night time so he blew some fire out of his mouth and into his hands to warm up.

Yoru narrowed his eyes and smacked his hands. "Don't. You can attract animals and thieves, which would require us to use more energy to get away or fight. Plus you're using energy at the moment. If you're cold then deal with it." Yoru sat down by a large tree and Eien sat down as well but far away from the demon. What made him think he could just order him around? He could do what he wanted, when he wanted.

Eien still felt cold, so he curled up into a small ball and rested his head against his knees before falling asleep.

-Noon-

Eien groaned as he stretched. The sleep the night before wasn't very pleasant, what with waking up at near dawn to start moving without breakfast, plus being found out by a group of bandits. They had to run but since Yoru didn't get exhausted, he had to carry Eien who was still half-asleep.

When the redhead did come around, he slapped the demon for touching him when he could have easily ran himself. But at the moment Eien still felt exhausted. He just wanted to sleep in a bed and that's when he realized he had such a good life. He leered at the demon who was whistling as they walked. He just used a little fire and Yoru scolded him. It didn't even affect them in anyway!

"You shouldn't be whistling, Yoru. That may attract strange birds that will attack us," He said mockingly and the demon stopped. He eyed Eien who looked exhausted and dirty.

"There should be a small village up ahead," Yoru explained, not paying attention to the redhead's rude comment. He was only cranky after all.

After another hour of walking they reached the deserted village and the demon found a home suitable for them to sleep in. "There isn't any food for you." Yoru looked through all the cupboards in the kitchen and all he found was some moldy goop. There were things like eating utensils and other things but they were all dirty.

Eien didn't care as he found a bed that was in an acceptable condition. There wasn't much dust and there wasn't a corpse so that was good enough for him. He would eat later when he had the strength to. When Yoru found his master asleep on a random bed, he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You'll get a cold if you sleep like that," He muttered before draping the blanket over him.

-Night-

When Eien did wake up it was to the smell of something cooking. He felt his stomach grumble but he didn't want to get up. He was still so tired and the bed felt amazing compared to the forestry ground. He buried his face into the blankets further right as there was a knock on the opened door.

"You need to eat, my prince," Yoru said as he walked over to the redhead. "You can continue to rest afterwards, but you need food now to feel better in the morning."

Eien opened his eyes irritably and sat up, throwing the blanket off of him. "Fine." He got up and walked passed the demon to see the table set with a bowl of soup. By the smell, maybe squirrel? There was a large cup of water and the redhead wondered if it was clean or not, but knowing Yoru it probably was.

He sat down at the table and picked up the spoon before dipping it in the soup to taste it. It tasted good for what was living in the forest but he wanted to try more before thanking the demon. Yoru just stood behind his master, waiting for him to finish eating. Soon the redhead ate the whole bowl and requested another if there was more. The demon nodded and poured another bowl for the redhead.

"Good, I assume?" He asked, smiling proudly.

"Yes, thank you," Eien said before eating another spoonful.

"I took a look at the cookbook that you were looking at and found how to make a variation of soups." Eien nodded and ate the second bowl, now full.

"I'm going back to sleep," He yawned before walking back to the bedroom he found. But before he got into bed, Yoru stopped him by his arm.

"Your clothes are awfully dirty," He said with a frown. Eien was covered in dirt due to the living conditions of the past two days but he honestly didn't care. "If you give me your clothes now, they will be clean by morning."

Eien blushed and he brushed Yoru's hand off before getting into bed, now facing away from the demon. "No thank you, I'll be dirty for now."

"But it's my job. I am supposed to take care of you when the King isn't around and this is one of the things. A servant like me is even supposed to dress you though you denied that as well."

Eien's eyebrow twitched. "Well I don't know what master you had before but you aren't going to do things like that."

Yoru sighed. "I was the current King's servant when he was growing up. He was so much more polite." He then smirked. "I wouldn't have believed that you two were Father and Son."

Eien didn't say anything as he threw the blankets over his head.

-Morning-

"You cannot stay mad at me forever, my prince," Yoru complained as he walked ten meters behind the redhead. The last time he tried to get close to him swords appeared around the sixteen-year-old and the demon knew well to stay away when that happened.

Eien had a good reason to be mad though. He had woken up after a nice slumber only to realize he was in clean clothes and bathed. Needless to say the small village was burned down in his attempted attack on the demon.

"You even scorched some of my hair!" The demon exclaimed before walking a little faster, glad to see the swords not coming back. "You should be happy that you're clean now. There's a less chance for you to be sick."

Eien stopped and turned his head to scowl at the demon. "I don't get sick now, idiot." He turned back around and continued to walk.

Yoru grinned. "Of course not! Even after that witch put that curse on you, you won't get sick now. You're eternal after all, but you can still catch a regular illness," He laughed.

Eien stopped and he looked at the demon. "What witch? No witch put a curse on me." He narrowed his eyes at the demon.

Yoru stopped laughing. "Oh? Did the King not tell you? He was going to soon anyway." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before walking up to the redhead. "When you weren't even born the man carrying you, Deidara I think his name was," Yoru suggested and Eien glared at the demon for mentioning his Mum. "Well he saw an old woman in church one day and she she casted a curse. A little later he began getting sick, almost to the point of death. It wasn't him that was cursed really, but the child he was carrying."

Eien's eyes widened and Yoru smiled happily before tapping the redhead's nose. "Yes, it was you! At birth he almost died along with his child who was born sick because of the curse. The King of course saved them, but afterwards the man was very weak. The child lived strongly though, but his sickness was overtaking his body." Yoru frowned and sighed once more. "But then you had the plague so the King turned you eternal. The curse still rests in your body but it can't do anything to a body that doesn't change."

Eien felt a drop of sweat run down the side of his forehead. Yes, he had seen his Mum be sick in the blond's memories but he didn't know why. He looked up at Yoru now in shock and the demon smiled happily. Again, he was the reason his Mum was dead. No matter which way you looked at it, it was his fault.

Eien knew he shouldn't be pitying himself, but this wasn't pity. It was plain fact. After a few more seconds Eien turned around and began walking again, not wanting to have any contact with Yoru who found it safe to walk beside him. "It's better that you know, my prince. There are others out there that are mortal, but can have just as much power as us. Remember that."

**No Sasori yet.**

**Review?**


	41. New friend

"Wear my shoes, Eien, you're going to hurt yourself. Oh, no thank you, I'm too tough and manly to wear those silly things. It's not like I won't see a _pile_ of glass and cut myself then make my best friend carry me because of my arrogance."

"Shut up, Yoru! I said in the beginning that you didn't have to carry me!" Eien yelled as he struggled to get off the demon's back but Yoru wouldn't let go of his legs. "And you are not my best friend!"

Yoru sighed. "If you just wore some shoes this wouldn't have happened," He scolded.

A few hours before the duo had been walking with a normal amount of bickering and insulting going on when Eien stepped on a pile of glass. It was probably from a drunk person who dropped their bottle of alcohol, but it hurt all the more.

Yoru took out the pieces of glass and wrapped his feet before picking him up like a baby. After Eien stabbed Yoru in the chest with a dagger, the demon put the redhead down and suggested that he carry him piggyback style. The teen refused and said he'd rather walk.

"Oh, I can still walk, even with a trail of blood behind me. _That _won't attract attention or any wolves in the woods," Yoru continued on and Eien hit his head.

"Won't you shut up_?_!" Eien growled but found it useless to struggle. In the end, he let the demon carry him to wherever. They still hadn't heard any sign from the Devil and Eien wondered if he was all right. Well, he was obviously fine, but what was he doing that he couldn't tell his own son?

After a few more hours of Yoru walking and Eien being awkwardly silent, they decided to take a break.

"I'm not sure if your feet will heal by themselves, but they are terribly dirty." Yoru frowned and looked around a little. Eien, who was sitting by a tree, just stared at him.

"What're you doing?" He asked, feeling like there was going to be a stupid response.

"Trying to locate a creak," The demon replied but shrugged after a few more seconds of looking. "Sadly, nothing." He sat next to the redhead who gave him an irritated look. Yoru took some food out that he had been keeping wrapped in a leaf and handed it to Eien.

"I'm not hungry." The redhead crossed his arms and closed his eyes, just wanting to rest in piece.

Yoru sighed and put the food away. He had been carrying it on a string connected to his belt because he didn't have a pack of any sorts. After an hour of resting, they were off again with Yoru carrying Eien. The redhead had his arms over the demon's shoulders and he was resting his chin on his arms because that seemed like that only comfortable position to him.

When they began leaving the forest it was just some grassy plains. "Hm? It's going to get dark soon, but there isn't a place to rest," Yoru observed as he stopped.

Eien woke up from his little nap and eyed the demon. "Since you don't get tired, just keep on walking."

Yoru scowled. "How many times do I have to say it? It takes longer than three days to recover from that power drain. I need to have a couple hours of rest as well." He began walking again, not minding the fact that the sun was setting. "For now we'll keep on walking until I absolutely _have _to rest."

Eien nodded and put his forehead against his arm so he could fall asleep again. After two minutes the redhead found it useless and looked ahead. "So where are we going to sleep?"

Yoru shrugged, not affected with the weight on his shoulders. "Maybe we'll come by an abandoned house or something? The people around here are dying off quickly so I think finding a place to stay will be easy to find. If somebody actually lived out here."

Eien grumbled something when he felt the air get colder. It didn't help that the demon was basically a dead body which held no warmth. "Can I actually make a fire tonight?" Eien asked once the demon stopped.

"Sure, but just for a little while," Yoru answered as he set the redhead down onto the ground away from the road a couple hundred meters. The redhead looked at his feet, which soles were wrapped in the some white cloth from Yoru's shirt. Eien didn't know why the demon worried about his appearance when he himself looked like he had rolled in dirt for the fun of it.

After a few minutes of searching the demon found some sticks and he piled them in front of the redhead. Eien got onto his knees and snapped his fingers over the logs which caught fire. He sighed and held his hands over the small flame, wanting to warm up quickly.

"Don't use too much energy, it's still not safe."

Eien turned and glared at the demon a little. "Why is it so wrong to do one little thing? I'm practically recharged so it's not like I'll die."

The demon kept his face impassive. "I'm pretty sure that most demons have heard of the death of an angel by now. It's like a signal that there's something powerful and they may want to fight. If you just use your aura with carelessness they can easily find us and I'm not in the mood to deal with them."

Eien glared at him. "It's not like you'll be the one fighting. You're too tired," He muttered.

Yoru narrowed his eyes and swiped his hand over the fire, putting it out. "Go to sleep. We'll be leaving a few hours before dawn."

The redhead continued to glare before he crawled away from the demon. If he wanted to be a jerk then that was fine with him.

-Who knows-

Eien moaned as he felt himself wake up. He was burning hot and he wondered why. So far all of his nights sleeping outdoors have been freezing. When he opened his eyes, he nearly jumped to his feet to run. There was a fire ring of around him and Yoru, trapping them. The demon was sitting up, like it was nothing.

"What do you want Taiyou? It's not like I did anything to you," Yoru said as he leaned back on his hands.

Eien looked around, shocked, wondering who he was talking to. He sat up, trying to get a better view but the culprit was standing just outside the fire, or actually in it. It was hard to tell with the drowsiness.

"You both reek of angel's blood. Get yourself into trouble, Aki?" The man smirked, revealing a pair of fangs.

Eien squinted his eyes and saw passed the fire. The man in front of them had long hair that was red, but it quickly changed to orange then yellow. His hair was whipping all over the place as if it really was fire. The man's face was slightly tan, while his eyes were red.

Yoru didn't reply, he just smiled. "Angels these days are so crazy, ne? The one I dealt with wasn't right in the head after being born into this world." He shrugged. "And I would like it if you didn't call me by any of my previous names."

Eien noticed that as well. He had called his demon Aki. When he had said that he was tempted to look back and see the brunette.

The other man gave a genuine smile back. "Then you should know not to call me by the name our master gave me. What are you called nowadays?" He asked, the fire backing down a little.

"Yoru."

"Hm..." The demon turned his eyes to Eien who kept his face stoic. "Pick up a little straggler? He's not a demon, nor a full human." A grin suddenly spread across the demon's face. "Ah, you must be the Devil's heir. Shame he isn't here at the moment."

There was a burst of flame in the demon's hand and a golden staff appeared. Eien's eyes widened as fire began slithering towards him rapidly. He stood up and held out his hands, his aura creating a shield, one that reflected attacks. The fire struck it at the last second and it went back to its master to attack where the demon just held the fire before it disappeared.

"Yoru!" Eien yelled at the demon. "Why the hell aren't you doing anything?" He asked when the demon just smiled at him.

"I say you need to take care of yourself a little more. Besides, you know that I am _tired_ and so does our friend." He gestured to the demon with the staff, who just smiled and waved. "Have fun."

Eien's eyes widened as a dragon made of fire was flying towards him. The redhead glared at it before summoning his bow. It was already leveling up as he drew an arrow of ice, but he wasn't quick enough. The beast launched forward and the redhead had to roll out of the way to avoid getting burned.

"Did you teach him, _Yoru_?" The fire elemental asked as he launched another beast from his staff.

The demon sighed. "I tried, but he can be a bit stubborn."

Eien growled and launched the arrow at the new beast. It went right through it and the redhead swore before drawing another arrow of ice, but with more power. He dodged another attack and fired the next arrow. This one actually stopped the fire, but another one was already after him.

The redhead growled and his bow went away. He charged into the fire and Yoru smiled happily. "You got him mad!" He cheered while clapping.

The other demon raised a brow and smiled at Yoru. "A good thing?"

"Of course! This is when he gets serious," Yoru said as he watched the scene in interest. Eien ran into the fire but it didn't burn him. The demon didn't looked surprised, but suspicious. A second later, the beast was gone and the redhead was charging at him with fire around himself. It was a blue fire, made from his aura, but the sixteen-year-old's eyes were red.

"Strange," He muttered before waving his staff around, three more beasts going to attack.

Eien ran through them and was in front of the fire elemental in a second. He grabbed his staff which was burning in his hand but he wasn't letting go.

"Mind telling me why you're bothering me in the middle of the fucking night?" He asked, as he absorbed the power from the staff. The man's hair settled down till it hung down his back, the strands of hair all sharing the colors from before.

The demon smirked. "Feisty," He commented.

Eien scowled he took his hand away. "... Fuck!" He screamed as he fell to his knees. He had forgotten that his feet were all cut up and bleeding.

The demon raised a brow and Yoru stood up stretching. "Well it was good to see you..."

"Hikari," The fire elemental filled in. "And it was very entertaining to meet you, son of the Devil."

Eien just looked up panting, his eyes still red. He smiled and ten swords appeared. "Nice to meet you, too." The weapons swung down but they were deflected by something else. Eien looked up and scowled at Yoru who had his naginata outstretched, which was what probably stopped his attack.

"Now, now, my prince. No need for more violence, He scolded.

Hikari blinked at the raven-haired man. "They're just swords, no harm could be done."

Eien glared at the demons and stood up, ignoring the pain he was in. "You demons are crazy! Why are you even here_?_!"

Yoru looked hurt. "I'm here to keep you company, my-"

"Not you," Eien snapped. "This guy," He said, pointing at the tanned man who just smirked. When he wasn't using any of his power his eyes settled onto a calming amber.

"I sensed that an old friend was around and came for a visit. I did not mean to bother you so much, your highness." He bowed on one knee like any other demon but Eien saw that he was being sarcastic.

Eien sneered and his eyes turned blue once more. "Whatever, just don't bother me," He said before walking off into the plains.

Yoru frowned. "Oh dear, seems that he's rather upset at the moment. It's understandable with what's been going on." Hikari raised an eyebrow and Yoru the chuckled before waving his hand. "Oh, it's nothing, but I suggest you leave. Feel free to visit soon, but I'd give it a few years."

The demon shrugged and left in a giant flame, not even scorching the ground underneath him.

Yoru smiled and went over to where the redhead had walked. He seemed to get pretty far in the short amount of time but he was on his hands and knees panting. "Something the matter, my prince? I told you to not use any energy-"

"You're the one who made me fight!" Eien yelled. Yoru kneeled by the redhead and saw two lines of blood running from the teen's nostrils. Eien just glared at the demon who sighed.

"I suppose it is my fault. Hikari always likes to tussle around before having a nice conversation." Yoru grabbed the redhead's nose, stopping the bleeding. "Hold that and the bleeding should stop soon. You seem to have really tired yourself out." He frowned. "I apologize. I really did go too far. It won't happen again."

Eien nodded, now completely tired. He began falling forward, now losing balance from using only one hand. Yoru caught him easily and picked him up. "I'll find another place for you to sleep." The redhead nodded and tried to stay awake, but he couldn't keep his eyes open for the life of him.

**Didn't feel like updated yesterday **

**Review?**


	42. Taken in

Eien groaned as he rested his head against the top Yoru's. He really outdid himself the night before and he understood what Yoru meant by not using too much energy. Even though he felt fine before, just fighting could send him straight back to uselessness.

"I think I see a house up ahead," Yoru commented, snapping Eien out of his drowsiness.

"It's abandoned right?" He laid his head down once more and Yoru shook his head.

"No, two people live there. It's a farm I believe. We have been walking among fields for a while now," He explained and Eien looked up realizing he was right. "We can ask the people if they'll take in some wanderers and if not we can kill them."

Eien smacked the demon's head. "We're not killing them, even if they reject us... Even though I'm starving..."

Yoru sighed as they finally reached the house. There was a woman outside hanging up clothes on a line to dry out but she stopped and turned around when she heard footsteps. "Hm? Can I help you?" She asked as she took a shirt out of a laundry basket and hung it up as well. "My husband is out in the barn. If you have business with him then go there."

Yoru gave a tired smile. "Ah, we were wondering if we could seek refuge here for a day or so. My companion and I are very tired, you see?" Eien looked up a little, but his vision was too blurry to make out anything clearly.

The woman turned around and her eyes widened when she saw who was on the strangers back. "Eien? What are you doing back here? I thought you went to Iwa?" She asked shocked.

The redhead immediately recognized her voice and he knew it was Souma. "Do you know him?" Yoru was confused, but the woman walked over to them anyway.

"Is he okay? He left so quickly after only a day. His back was burned so I wrapped it up for him but then it was healed. Scarred, yes, but healed all the more. Did you get to Iwa?"

The redhead didn't answer as he fell asleep once more. Yoru sighed but them smiled. "He's very tired at the moment. Is it all right if we reside here? We can sleep in the barn or-"

"Oh, no we have spare rooms in the house. Come on," She said, leading him to the door. "My name is Souma, by the way." She led them to a bedroom to the left and Yoru laid his master on the bed gently. "What happened to him?" Souma took in the redhead's appearance and wondered if he had gotten into a fist fight.

Yoru frowned. "Eien got to Iwa but it was burned to the ground. He found me and we started to wander around, not having anywhere where to go."

Souma gave a slow nod. "So you're the one who Eien said he had to help. Well it seems he needs help now." She gave a small laugh but the demon just stared at her.

"He just needs rest right now. Do you by any chance have some spare clothes we can use. These ones are dirtied behind belief," He said, as he gave a small tug on his shirt, making dust and dirt rise.

Souma gave a small cough and she nodded. "I'll see what we have." She began opening drawers and taking out some shirts and pants among other things. "You can borrow these for the time being. You can stay put while I tell my husband you're here," She said as she put the clothes on a dresser. She bowed and left the room to go find her husband.

Yoru sighed and looked at his master who was sleeping peacefully on the bed, some drool already coming out of his mouth. The demon wouldn't be surprised if a snot bubble appeared from the deep sleep the redhead was in. They were both dirty and would have to have a bath. He would have to ask Souma when she got back.

After a few seconds Yoru decided to sit in a nearby chair, waiting for Souma and her husband to come back. When he heard two sets of footsteps he put on a smile and stood up. "Hello, I'm-"

_Boom!_

Yoru quickly dodged the bullet and crouched over Eien who woke up at the sound. Yoru gave an inhuman growl and his eyes turned silver. Dust rose in the room and once it settled down a man walked in with a shotgun. "What're you doin here?" He pointed the shotgun at Yoru and Eien looked around, still confused.

"We just came for a place to rest, we're not here to fight or steal," The demon replied as he slowly got into an upright position.

The man gave a hum and he saw Eien. "Oh, the kid's back. Why didn't you say so, hon?"

Souma suddenly stormed in and took the shotgun from her husband. "I was trying, you idiot! All you heard was there was a man in the house and you stormed off with the gun. You could've killed them!"

Eien mumbled something and sat up, noticing Yoru was on the bed. "Get off," He muttered as he turned over, trying to get comfortable again.

The demon sighed and got off the bed. "We're sorry to impose but we've been wandering around for a while now. We're very tired and we were wondering if you would let us stay here."

Masayoshi narrowed his eyes. "How can we trust ya? The kid just came and went and now he's back. What if ya are planning on stealing from us?"

Souma snarled and hit her husband with a wooden spoon from her apron after putting the gun on the dresser. "Stop being paranoid! Can't you see that they're tired hungry? They just want to rest and get better. But here you are, with your shotgun trying to be a big manly man." Souma crossed her arms and turned her head away. "I'd expect better from you."

Masayoshi sweat-dropped and he rubbed the back of his head. "I just wanted to make sure you were safe, is all, hon."

"Hmph! Well I am perfectly safe at the moment, _dear_, I just wanted to let you know that Eien was back with his friend. Now go back outside and work!" She began shoving her husband out the door who was apologizing and protesting. She went inside and smiled at Yoru. "I'll get you a bath ready and when Eien wakes up I'll make another one. By the way, you never mentioned your name."

"Yoru," The demon responded quickly. "Thank you for letting us stay here, but if we're a burden then-"

"Oh, hush! Masayoshi doesn't know a damn thing nowadays and being generous is one of them. It's no trouble at all that you're here. It gets very lonely," Souma said, pouting.

Yoru smiled kindly and bowed. "Thank you again."

-Morning-

In the end, Eien had slept through the whole day, then night but woke up in a hysteria thinking that someone kidnapped him. But when he saw Masayoshi and Souma he was even more confused. But by the end of breakfast Eien got his explanation from Yoru who told him that the couple was nice enough to let them stay there.

But Masayoshi began grumbling that they should help out around with the farm since their workers left two weeks ago to seek refuge in Iwa. That and a better pay. Yoru said he would be willing to help after a few more days of rest and Souma agreed with him as well. Eien began wondering if she just wanted someone to baby.

After breakfast Eien got his bath and wanted to go to bed after that but Souma said the sheets needed to be washed since he was so dirty when he went to bed before. She also began worrying about his feet and said that she could bandage them as well as add some ointment she had made.

It still hurt to walk, yes, but Eien wasn't about to admit that. She may have even tried bathing him herself if she knew. But after the sheets were clean and his feet were wrapped up, he went back to bed.

"Aren't you tired too, Yoru? We have two other bedrooms you can use," Souma suggested as she was sweeping the floors.

Yoru, who was sitting in a chair next to Eien's bed, looked up and shook his head. "No thank you, I'll just rest here at the moment."

Souma sighed and nodded. "If that's what you want."

When Eien woke up once more it was dinner time and he had worked up another appetite. Masayoshi seemed fine with the duo staying for the moment but he gave them a scrutinizing look. "So, Eien, was this the friend that needed your help?"

The redhead looked up from his bowl of rice and put down his chopsticks. "Yes, this was the friend. He was still in Iwa before it was set on fire. After that we both began looking for a place to stay." He began eating again when the man spoke up again.

"Is he yer beau?"

"Masa!" Souma said, smacking her husband with her hand. "Don't ask such questions! If they never mentioned it, don't assume." She blushed and Eien raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? What did you ask?"

Yoru smirked. "He's wondering if we're a couple." He looked at Souma and her husband. "Well I wouldn't call it that, but-"

Eien punched the demon's arm and gave an irritated look. "No, we are not a couple, he is a friend of my Father's who is supposed to take care of me. Though it has been years since then, I have no idea why he's still around." His eyebrow twitched before he began eating some more rice. Yoru smiled and nodded.

"It's true, I am only a friend."

"But you two are near the same age. So when you were younger, he had to take care of ya when he wasn't that much older?"

"I'm a few years older than Eien. Besides, when he was younger, he couldn't do a thing for himself," Yoru chuckled and Eien gave him a death glare before relaxing.

"I'm sorry for reacting like that, but being in a relationship with Yoru would be impossible for me to even think about. Just being around him is enough to piss me off," He grumbled.

Souma blinked. "Then why did you go to Iwa to help him?"

Eien froze at that and he began thinking. Why did he go back to help Yoru? Well for one, he had saved him and he wasn't going to let Natsuko kill him because of the disadvantage she put on him, but he couldn't say that. He looked at the couple and shrugged. "Because he's all I have at the moment. And he needed my help, so I was just repaying him for what he did for me."

Masayoshi eyed him. "You have no parents, kid?"

"My Mother's dead and my Father has been missing for days," He replied easily.

The man sighed. "… I liked him better when he was sleepin'."

Yoru chuckled and Souma sighed harshly. "Don't be rude, Masa," She said forcibly, before eating her food.

-Night-

Eien was getting back into bed when he noticed how Yoru was watching the couple move around the house. He saw him his flash silver for a moment and the redhead glared at him.

"Don't. They took us in and all you can think about it food." He walked over to the demon who was smirking.

"Sometimes I can go a few months before eating but you don't want to see me like that. I have to eat every eight weeks or so if I want to remain calm."

"Well don't kill them. Since you didn't have to fight, I bet you're all rested. Go fly around and try to find someone to eat, just not them." Eien went back to the bed and turned his back to the demon.

Yoru sighed and his smirk fell. It wasn't as easy as that. He had to make a contract with the human and if he had to stay with them, he couldn't do it. He was currently in a contract with Eien, to protect him at all costs, but he got nothing in return. Sasori allowed him to make small deals for souls, but most humans wanted more. It was very difficult to make contracts nowadays for him and he grew hungrier everyday. He could just kill someone and take their soul like that, but he was only allowed to do that when the Devil said so, which was only on one small occasion.

In the end, he was hungry most of the time.

-Work-

Two weeks later Eien was working on the fields with Yoru and Masayoshi. Because there were only the three of them they couldn't tend to all the crops but they just took care of what they needed. Since Iwa was gone now, no one would demand a large supply of food so all they really had to do was take care of themselves.

Eien had gotten better and his energy was restored, as well as Yoru's. He began pestering the demon about them leaving but he just said it would be best to stay and held around the farm.

So they stayed and helped the couple with the crops and the animals. Souma was happy that they were there. More company, she said, made her feel better.

Masayoshi found that being cautious was stupid and made him get hit in the head with a wooden spoon, so he got used to Eien and Yoru staying with them.

The demon was happy and content living with the couple, but Eien didn't want to get comfortable. He didn't know where his Father was, but he had to come back soon. Even though he was living with three other people now, he still felt alone.

**Fanfiction has been a jerk to me so it was hard to get this chapter written =.="**

**Review?**


	43. Responsibility

-One year and a half later-

"Boys, come in for dinner!"

Eien looked up from his plow and looked at the little house in the distance. There was a woman by the door waving at them to come inside. They weren't near done plowing the fields, but when Souma said to come home, it was best to do that.

The redhead looked over at Masayoshi who began walking to the house. "C'mon, let's go before she nags at me that I work ya too hard." He gave a sideways grin and went to the edge of the field before putting his own tools against the fence. Eien followed him and so did Yoru who was grinning happily.

When Masayoshi was out of earshot, the demon spoke to his master. "You're very tan now, my prince. Aren't royalty supposed to have pale skin, showing they don't work in the fields like commoners?" Yoru brushed some of his hair away from his face, showing off his pale complexion, even after working in the fields for over a year. His master on the other hand got tanned quickly from the work.

Eien gave an irritated sigh. "I told you not to call me that anymore, even when people aren't around."

Yoru's grin disappeared. "Would you prefer master?"

The redhead shrugged. "I've all ready told you I don't like that either, but if you stop calling me a prince then go ahead." After a minute the duo arrived at the house with Souma standing by the door, while crossing her arms.

She scowled and wagged her wooden spoon around. "I've established that when I call for dinner, everyone is to come home as quickly as possible. Even Masa got here before you two," She scolded, as she stepped inside.

Yoru gave a sly smirk. "He only likes you for your food."

Souma narrowed her eyes and leveled her spoon with his face. "I'm not afraid to hit you." A smile broke free from her face and she laughed. "Go get cleaned up in the other bathroom. After that you can fill your plates for dinner."

Eien nodded and went to the bathroom, his demon behind him. "I'll let you go first, master." The redhead gave a small groan, not wanting to be addressed as anything at all. Yoru stared at him confused. "Don't like the name change?"

"Just call me whatever you want," He said as he went to wash his hands and face. After he was done drying, Yoru washed the dirt from his skin. Once they were done, they sat down at the table where Souma and her husband waited for them.

This was a normal routine for them now. They had been living with them for a over a year now and the couple had adopted them into the family. Souma was happy to have more people with her and she loved to spoil Eien and Yoru. After the first few months she explained to them that she was unable to have children so it was like they were her own sons. Eien didn't like the idea. He was already the son of someone else, but if it made her happy.

They were only supposed to stay a few weeks but with no one to help with the crops and with Konoha finally falling into chaos there was no where to go. So the couple had been more than welcome to let them stay with them for however long.

Eien liked the idea of having a home again, but he missed his Father. He didn't know if Yoru was lying to him about not being able to locate him, but there was no way to tell. Another thing to worry about was that in only five days Sasori's cycle would be done and he would have to go back to the Underworld. What if he went and Eien was stuck on Earth for five years?

"Eien? Something wrong?" Souma asked as she saw the redhead staring at his plate of noodles.

The redhead looked up and shook his head. "No… just thinking," He muttered.

He saw that Yoru had eaten less than half his plate and he sighed. The demon would leave every night in hopes of finding a soul to devour. Every opportunity could help because he may not know when he would be able to eat again. But due to there being no more villages or order, stragglers were very desperate and would do anything for food. So Yoru would mix words around, have secret meanings, ulterior motives, and once he gave them food the deal was done and he could have their souls. Though every once and a while he will leave for a week or two, leaving Souma to worry. Once he was gone a month and Eien was sure that he had left him there for good. But he did come back and told the redhead that he had eaten a whole family which would last him for a long while.

Souma frowned. "Are you still worried about your Father?"

The chopsticks in the redhead's hand broke but his face stayed composed. "No, he's gone so there's no reason to worry. I'm going to bed," He announced as he got up and went to his room.

Masayoshi sighed when he saw his wife about to get up. "It's the kid's own problems, hon. Leave him be for the night." He looked over at Yoru who was eating one noodle at a time. He didn't seem too concerned with anything, but that didn't mean that something wasn't wrong.

After dinner, the three of them cleaned up and they all went to bed. Yoru went to his master's room, ignoring the one that he was given. He didn't even use it, and decided to rest in Eien's room. The redhead was already in bed, but he wasn't sleeping.

"Something the matter, my prince?" He asked as he sat down in a chair by the desk.

"No, go away," Eien ordered as he pulled the blanket over his head.

Yoru sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He will come back, Eien. He left for a reason and he is just busy at the moment. He wouldn't leave you here before the cycle ends."

"He has before."

The demon rolled his eyes. "Did you expect him to take a baby to the Underworld? He couldn't take you that time obviously but-"

"Just get out, demon," Eien snarled as he sat up and glared at Yoru with red eyes.

The raven-haired man kept his face expressionless. "I'm going to be gone for a few days again. Tell them not to worry." Yoru left the room and a few seconds later Eien heard the front door shut before the wind howled.

He frowned and lied back down again, hoping sleep would come soon.

-Evening-

"Why does he always leave? Yes, he comes back, but he just worries me," Souma went on as she paced in the kitchen. Eien sighed and stared down at his bowl of rice. "Where does he even go?"

"Jus' calm, hon. He'll be back soon," Masayoshi reassured halfheartedly. He has cleaning his shotgun and Souma frowned.

"Don't do that at the table. Take that thing out back and clean it there." She pointed to towards the living room where there was another door. The man grumbled something and picked up his gun before heading outside. Eien picked up his chopsticks and began eating the rice when Souma spoke up. "Oh, Eien, can you go to the barn and feed the horses. They haven't been fed since morning," She said as she began cleaning up some dishes.

The redhead nodded and went to the door to put on his shoes. He walked to the barn which wasn't that far off from the house, you could still see the front door clearly. Eien got a flake of hay and gave one to each horse. There were only three of them but they ate a lot.

When he was going to the pond to fill up some buckets of water he heard a scream. Dropping the bucket, he looked at the house and saw that someone was inside through the window. He couldn't see very well but he saw a gun in the person's hand. Without another thought, he ran to the house and went through the front door to see a man holding a gun to Souma's head as others raided the other rooms for valuables.

Eien didn't know where Masayoshi was, but he didn't hesitate to attack. He unconsciously summoned his bow just as Souma saw him and he fired an arrow at the attacker. She screamed once more and covered her face with her hands, sobbing. The man fell down as an arrow was lodged in his throat. She fell to her knees and Eien rushed over to her, but once she looked up, she flinched and scrambled away.

"Get away!"

The other men must have heard because they all headed towards the kitchen and Eien swore, his eyes turning red. He drew another arrow as they appeared, but they shot at him before he could release it. Souma screamed again at the sound, but Eien held his hand out and the a blue transparent shield formed before it touched either of them. The bullet ricochet off of the shield before hitting the man in the chest.

The other men stopped, confused at seeing their fallen comrade. They looked up and Eien who was glaring darkly at them. They raised their guns, but the redhead already drew two flaming blue arrows at the same time before releasing.

Everything was silent as Souma sobbed. She looked at the four unmoving bodies on the ground and gave a shudder. Eien gazed at her and his bow went away before his eyes turned blue once more. He took a step towards her but she screamed at him to stay away.

Eien's eyes widened as he stared at the crying woman. "Wh… what are you?" She asked, as she looked at him in fear, which turned to disgust.

There was a groan from outside and the sound of heavy footsteps. "Hon…" Masayoshi walked into the kitchen with his shotgun only to find four lifeless bodies and his wife in the corner, crying. He looked over at Eien who was standing among everything without a scratch. The redhead looked at him with wide eyes. The man's head was bleeding and Eien guessed that he had been attacked as well.

"She was being attacked and-"

Masayoshi shot his gun at the redhead before he could react. Eien screamed as the bullet pierced his left shoulder. He fell down at the force of the bullet and he stared at the man as he was going for him again. Eien panicked and teleported as far as he could go. He ended up not one hundred meters outside the house. He couldn't move because of the pain.

Eien groaned and rolled over so he could get up and try running away. He heard someone running to the front door as he got to his knees. Eien heard a click behind him and he paled before turning around, seeing Masayoshi ready to shoot his gun again. He saw Souma running to her husband as he shot but she shoved him, making him miss Eien just by a few inches.

"Don't! Don't hurt him!" She screamed but the man just shoved her back into the house as he got ready to shoot again.

Eien knew he could make a shield, he knew he could teleport away but he as too tired to do so. He couldn't concentrate with the pain he was in. He hung his head as he heard the last shot be fired. Eien didn't hear or feel anything different in the last few seconds so he looked up to see someone standing in front of him.

"I wonder where gratitude has gone? Someone saves your wives life, as well as your own, yet you try to kill him for being a murderer. Does hypocrisy fall into place as well?" The man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "The world today is filled with so many people who don't know from right or wrong."

Eien stared at the man in disbelief. "Wh-where were you?"

"I will explain later," Sasori said as he stared at the couple in front of him impassively. "I would thank you for taking care of my son, but I don't think you really did that now. We'll be off now."

Another bullet was fired but it was already in flames as he left the gun. It was gone before it even reached half the length between the two men.

"What are you?" Masayoshi screamed as he shot again against Souma's protests.

Sasori glared. "You'll find out soon enough."

Eien blinked and was shocked to see him and his Father somewhere completely different now. It was a swampy area judging by the dank air and scattered little pools of water. That was all Eien could notice before he clutched at his shoulder in pain.

His Father was by him in a second, as he began numbing the area. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner? I expected Yoru to take care of you, but he kept on giving me excuses of food." He sighed and applied more energy, making Eien groan in pain.

"H-he knew where you were?"

Sasori blinked. "Of course. Did he not tell you?"

Eien shook his head. "Damn demon," He hissed.

The Devil rolled his eyes. "Yes, I will have to have a word with him." He began moving his hands around in fluid motions, now spreading healing energy as well.

The younger redhead groaned again and clenched his eyes shut. "Where were you?"

Sasori frowned. "Due to Natsuko causing such a ruckus on Earth, and causing other angels to rebel I had to go to Heaven to sort everything out. Me and the seven angels evaluated if the other angel's deaths were fair. There was Natsuko who was going crazy but of the angels said that it was best to wait till others came to take her back instead of attacking and ripping off her wings." The Devil sighed, irritated. "They say that's like making her a fallen angel but not in the right circumstances."

Eien bared his teeth. "She was killing Yoru!" He protested.

Sasori raised a brow. "In some angels jurisdiction, killing demon's is a job. Though I had already had an agreement with the seven that none of my assistance were supposed to be harmed because they helped the lost souls on Earth get put to rest. They were also not to touch any demons that I have personally turned. But since Yoru was turned by my Father they saw him as free game."

The younger male gave a gasp as he felt his bones being arranged properly again. There was a lot of crackling and pain. He gave loud moan as he fell forward, but Sasori continued to keep him on his knees.

"Then there was the trouble with the angels I killed but they were planning on killing an assistant so they were already breaking the rules. So for the past year I have been sorting things out with the seven, but they were still very angry for the whole disturbance."

Eien nodded and clenched his eyes shut as the pieces in his shoulders finally rearranged themselves. He took in a deep breath after all of it was done and his shoulder was healed. He looked at it to see a hole in his shirt, but beneath that was fresh skin. Giving another rugged breath he looked up at his Father. "Thank you."

Sasori just nodded and stood up. "Of course." He held out his hand and the younger redhead took it before standing up. "Yoru," Sasori called and some winds picked up, making the swampy air somewhat bearable. When the wind died down, the demon was kneeling in front of the Devil. "You have failed at your duties more than once and you know that."

Yoru bowed his head and Eien wondered what his Father meant. "Forgive me, my King, but Eien had-"

"Do not adress him so casually, demon," Sasori snapped and Eien shivered as the air got colder. "Even if he is able to protect himself, he should not be in those situations in the first place. And if he is then you are supposed to protect him. You have gotten him into more dangerous situations because of your carelessness."

Yoru looked up slightly but then down again. "Please forgive me," Was all he said before he got down onto all fours, his head bowed.

Sasori didn't bother to contemplate it any further as a black sword formed in his hand. He raised the sword above the demon's head and swung down. Yoru closed his eyes, as he smirked lightly.

The sword stopped and Sasori stared at his son stoically who just stood in front of the demon confidently. Eien didn't let any emotions show on his face at the rash action. This was the first time he was majorly disagreeing with his Father's decision.

"He does not deserve to die. The mistakes that were made were mine. It was my decision to fight Natsuko. I chose to stay with those humans. Yoru was just taking my orders and we stayed. I was the one who decided to trust them and I'm the one who revealed myself. Yoru had nothing to do with that so he shouldn't be the one who should be punished."

Sasori didn't even blink. "But it was his duty to protect you, no? Even if you so foolishly got into dangerous situations he should be the one to save you. The last few times he has managed to save you before the end, but he was too late on this one. What is your reasoning for that?" Sasori lowered his sword and stuck it in the ground with his hand on the butt and the other one resting on his hand.

Eien tried not to show uncertainty. "I allowed him to leave and feed. I knew he was going to be gone and I knew if I got into trouble that I would have to take care of myself. This was also my decision, not his."

"He is your protector, your servant. You should not be concerned with wether he eats or not and you shouldn't be concerned if he dies or not. He is also here as a guidance for you so you do not make idiotic decisions like the one you are making now. I think that you have given him a long leash for too long and he took advantage of it."

"Fine, then let that be my fault as well." Eien glared at his Father slightly. "Punish me for being a bad leader, not him. If he misbehaves then it is my responsibility." The redhead held his head high and had his shoulders squared. "You are not allow to kill what is mine, even if you have given him to me."

Sasori stared at Eien who had a determined look on his face. A smile suddenly broke free and the sword disappeared. "You might in fact be a great leader when you get older, but you still have much to learn."

Eien blinked, confused. What did that mean? He looked back at Yoru who stood up, also smiling. "I can honestly say, my prince. I am touched that you would defend me so passionately." He put a hand over his heard and swooned. "You do love me!"

The sixteen-year-old's eye twitched. "You planned this?" He asked loudly as he looked over at his Father.

Sasori shrugged. "Partially. I wasn't really planning on killing Yoru but I am still very upset that he hasn't been doing his job properly all this time." He looked at the demon seriously. "Though I will not hesitate to strike you down if you keep on slacking off."

Yoru bowed. "Of course not. I will do my job correctly from now on."

Eien almost screamed at being tricked. He had stood up for the demon when all along he wasn't going to die. It wasn't his fault that Yoru had gone to eat food. The demon just left on his own! He should die!

Sasori almost read his mind as he looked over at him. "There's no reason to be upset, Eien. Your actions show that you have matured."

Yoru put an arm around the redhead's shoulders. "Yes, my prince, you have matured so much already~"

The Devil glared and the demon continued to smile. "I will always protect him, my King, but that does not mean I can't have fun with him. We are friends after all."

Eien's eyebrow twitched again. There was no way the demon would leave him alone. "Protect me, yes. Touch me, no." Ten swords appeared around the redhead before he looked up at Yoru.

"Someone's in a bad mood. I suppose I have to be serious now." The demon let go and Eien sighed.

"What now?" He asked as the weapons went away.

Sasori shrugged. "Yoru, you are dismissed for now," He said in a tone which meant "Get out of here."

The demon kneeled on the ground. "Yes, my King." He was gone in a second and Eien looked at his Father confused.

"What's going on?"

Sasori didn't answer as he walked over to Eien and put a hand on his shoulder. They redhead felt the air stir the second before they teleported.

It was already night time, almost near midnight but Eien could still see that they were in a field. "Pick some, but only nice ones," Sasori said as he kneeled down and began inspecting something. Eien's eyes widened as he saw that the field was filled with glowing buds that were slowly blossoming. When they opened, some purple pollen began floating into the air. The petals of the flowers were in points, but they were curved downwards. Inside the flower it was purple that formed a star with the petals. "Hurry up," Sasori ordered as he began picking some very carefully. "Pick twelve."

Eien nodded and began picking the glowing flowers. They were a blue hue and it reminded Eien of his Mum's soul the last time he saw him in real life. Getting over the observation, he began picking some flowers but only nice once that were ready like his Father said. The stems were about a foot tall each, and the flowers themselves, when opened all the way, were almost as big as his hand. When Eien had a dozen his Father got up who had his own.

"Let's go."

The younger redhead nodded and stood up with the flowers in his arms. He wondered if it was for a spell or medicine that his Father was making, but the man didn't say anything yet. He put a hand on his shoulders and they were off again.

When Eien took in his new surroundings, his eyes widened when he saw the remains of a village below. They were on top of a hill, not even half a mile away from the remains of Konoha. Eien wondered why his Father had taken him here but when he turned to the redhead, he saw him on his knees while placing his dozen flowers on the ground in front of him.

Eien began wondering why the place looked so familiar, but he didn't get to ask as his Father smiled. "I wanted to show your Mum these flowers that day. We had a bad argument and I thought that this would cheer him up." The redhead was still confused as his Father continued to talk. "Mortal's rituals are very strange when it comes to the dead, but I understand what they mean by it now." Sasori looked up at Eien. "Aren't you going to give your flowers to your Mum?"

Eien's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. This was his Mum's grave. He gave a slow nod and placed the glowing flowers onto the ground next to his Father. Sasori continued to smile as a tear slipped from his eye. "We have to take responsibility for our actions." He looked at Eien. "It's not your fault that he died. I lied to myself for years saying that it wasn't mine either. I was in denial because I couldn't save the man I loved. But even though I listened to him, I regret the decision every day."

Eien didn't know what to say. He didn't like seeing his Father like this. He was supposed to be like a rock; confident, strong, sure of himself. But at the moment he looked like any other person.

"I can't go back on the decisions that I have made and I know that… But I wish I could." Even though Sasori smiled, more tears began to fall as the flowers slowly began to die. "This is the only time of year they bloom, and only for a few minutes before they die. They're called Moon Lilies and not everyone know that they exist, which is what makes them so rare."

Eien still didn't know what to say. All this time he had been blaming himself, while his Father had been thinking it was all of his fault as well. "We couldn't prevent his death," Eien spoke carefully. "And when he was gone, he knew he shouldn't come back. Even when things were so unstable, he knew that we had to stay together and that everything would be all right." Eien began thinking that the reason his Mum didn't come back was so he could finally connect with his Father. If that's all it was, Eien would have gotten along with his Father in a heartbeat, just so his Mum would come back.

Sasori looked over at his son. "You have grown," He said softly. "I know that your Mum would be proud."

The younger male nodded slowly as he watched the lilies finally die, now just a dull white. Even if they wanted to save them, they couldn't. That fact made Eien want to cry. He tried to hold on as long as possible, but the tears still slid down his cheeks as sobs began to break free from his throat. He didn't want to cry anymore. He had cried over his Mum so many times but each time felt like the first.

He didn't care whose fault it was anymore. Itachi's, Sasori's, his… It just didn't matter anymore. He continued to cry as his Father put an arm around his shoulders. What mattered was that he was dead and that was that. There was no changing that but Eien felt like he couldn't accept that.

They had been there for hours already and as the sun was beginning to rise. Eien's eyes were red and puffy from crying but he had stopped only two hours before. He had felt like that all of his anguish was released, but some sorrow still rested inside him.

"Happy birthday," Sasori said once he stood up.

Eien looked up at his Father and frowned to himself. He didn't look any older, but he felt so old with what he had experienced, while also feeling young as his life continued on and what else could be. He looked at his Mum's grave and his lip twitched in a smile. Deidara wouldn't want him or his Father to be sad. The best thing to do was to keep on going.

**I thought this chapter was going to be short, but I surprised myself. Well this story is now finished… Nope! I think I'm about halfway done. This will be my longest story up to date, but others, I plan, will be even longer.**

**Review?**


	44. Later

"It's time to get up, my prince."

"Mmm… Get out, I wanna sleep~"

"We're going to be late again if we don't leave now. The King isn't going to be happy you know."

"Then he should have stayed with us so we don't have to worry about anything." Eien sighed once he realized he was now completely awake. "Get out, I'm going to get dressed," He ordered once he sat up from his current bed.

Yoru nodded. "All right, but do it quickly. We do have to leave in five minutes."

Eien eyed the demon and looked at the clock on the side table. "… Why didn't you wake me up sooner_?_!" The redhead practically jumped out of bed and went through his suitcase of new clothes. "Just get everything ready so we can leave sooner."

Yoru nodded and left his master to get ready. By the time everything was packed and ready to go, Yoru was still waiting for the redhead who ran outside with his things, a toothbrush in his mouth. Eien through his luggage at the demon who caught it easily.

Yoru smirked and also packed that to go. "We're going to be late," He chastised.

Eien glared and the demon and threw his toothbrush in the hotel's bushes before going over to him.

-Meanwhile-

Sasori sighed as he looked at his wristwatch. They were late again and we wouldn't be surprised if they missed yet another flight. Rubbing his eyes, the Devil gave an irritated groan as he heard yelling through in the airport, meaning his son and demon had arrived.

Once he caught sight of them Sasori smiled. Yes, it was pretty stupid of him to leave them alone for a month but he had to clear things up with his colleagues and boss explaining why he had been gone for five years and he had convinced them to let him keep his license. He was still qualified but they thought he was irresponsible for leaving for another five years.

"You're late again," Sasori said as he began walking towards the gate so they could board their flight.

Eien panted as he rested his hands on his knees. "Y-Yoru woke me up late and then h-he decided to drive like an o-old woman."

An elderly lady overheard what he had said and glared at him before stomping over to him. "Tout simplement parce que vous parlez anglais ne signifie pas que vous pouvez insulter qui vous voulez." (Just because you speak English does not mean you can insult whoever you want.)

Eien's eyebrow twitched and he stood up. "Pourquoi tu me dis ça en français alors? Vous pensez que je peux comprendre, vous vieille sorcière?" (Why are you telling me in French then? You think I can understand, you old hag?)

The woman blinked confused and became even more angrier. She looked at Sasori and fumed. "Please teach your brozer some proper manners, monsieur."

Sasori just sighed and nodded. "S'il vous plaît excuser, madame." (Please excuse him, ma'am.)

The woman just scrunched up her nose in disgust and walked off.

The redhead pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please do not get into arguments with the elderly anymore, Eien. We had to go to security last time."

"Dernier appel pour le vol 235. Last call for flight 235," The woman at the desk called and Sasori sighed.

"Let's go," He said as he walked over to the door to hand over his tickets. Eien followed behind his Father and handed the woman his own ticket. She smiled and nodded before telling him to have a good flight. Yoru handed his ticket to the woman and she blushed when he flashed her a crooked smirk.

"Profitez de votre vol, monsieur." (Enjoy your flight, sir.) She flashed him a dazzling smile and the demon chuckled.

"Joindre à moi plus tard?" (Care to join me later on?)

Her face turned ten shades darker and she gave a slow nod. "Oui…" (Yes.)

Eien stopped walking once he realized Yoru was still talking to the flight attendant. He gave a growl and walked back to the demon before taking his wrist. "Vous ne voulez pas cet homme. Il se déplace très souvent et est couverte dans les maladies parce qu'il va seulement pour les clochards." (You don't want this man. He gets around very often and is covered in diseases because he only goes for tramps.) Eien looked the flight attendant up and down as she gave him a shocked look. "Je vois pourquoi il vous avez choisi." (I see why he chose you.) He smiled and pulled the demon away who had the nerve to wink at the woman.

"Why did you do that, my prince? I could've gotten a free meal," The demon grumbled as they boarded the aircraft.

Eien didn't answer as he found their seats and began loading his carryon in the overhead. "I don't need you to make any more problems, Eien," Sasori said as he leaned his head back against his seat, his eyes closed.

The redhead rolled his eyes and sat in the middle seat, while Yoru sat on the outside. He gave a deep frown. "This is just humiliating. How many times are you going to make be get on one of these things, my prince? It's like you're doing this on purpose," He complained.

Eien sighed and crossed his arms. "Yes, please do go on about how the wind can travel faster than any aircraft and how it's so much safer. You can travel while carrying all of my things, plus me, go ahead."

Sasori sighed and he opened his eyes. He looked over at Eien and Yoru who continued to argue in spite that he was right there. Giving a small cough, he sat up properly and smacked his son and his demon on the head.

"I am tired of you two fighting. I have told you countless times to stop since we got here, so please, just… Stop. Yoru, if that was a hint that you wanted the window seat you could have just asked, but because of your bickering you are not getting it." Sasori sat back in his seat and he looked at the demon before closing the window. Eien frowned and rubbed his head. After nearly two hundred years of being smacked upside the head you think you would get used to it… Then again you would think after two hundred years you would have stopped fighting all together.

"Why did you decide to go to America now?" Eien asked as the the flight attendants began talking about exits on the aircraft.

Sasori sighed. "I still have my doctors license but doctors in America make more money than in other places." He shrugged. "And I just bought a house there so we're going."

Eien sighed and rubbed his head. His Father was gone a month but he didn't say where he was going just that he had to keep his job. Basically he was transferred to America and had to take a month off to look for a house. He obviously wasn't going to take him and Yoru with him just for house shopping so he left them in France. The sixteen-year-old didn't like the country nor dislike it. He had been to many other places besides Europe, different continents but never to the Western Hemisphere.

"… Do you want to play Cat's Cradle, master?"

Eien looked over at Yoru lazily as he held a string in his hands. It was a good way to pass time on long flights but it usually ended up in yelling about wear to grab and saying that they were doling it wrong. In the end, the string was usually confiscated by Sasori.

"Maybe another time, Yoru."

A few minutes passed and the plane was in the air, but Yoru still seemed upset about being rejected by his master. Or maybe it was the fact that he was on a plane… Or that the redhead took away his free meal?

After an hour stewards began coming over with food but most of them gave cautious looks to the demon and went along quickly. Yoru sighed. "Maybe I can have some peanuts…" He looked over at Eien and nudged him. "Do you get it, because no working woman on this plane will sleep with me because of you." He grinned at his bad joke and the fact that he would sleep with almost anyone for their souls.

The redhead shrugged. "You get around way to often, Yoru… Maybe you can find that gay flight attendant and get AIDS from him. You know he went all around the world 'spreading the love'," He said, making air quotations with his fingers.

"He was from France, right?"

"What's it matter?" Eien asked as he opened a new book he had gotten from the store. Of course it was in French but that was all they had.

Yoru shrugged. "Just curious." He looked over the Devil who had the window still closed and was trying to sleep. "What are we going to do when we get to America, my King?"

Sasori sighed and opened his eyes, not in the mood to be talking. "Well, I already bought a car and it's at the airport there. So we'll drive back to the new house and go from there. I already have a job at the local hospital but you two have to figure out what you're going to do."

Yoru's eyebrows suddenly raised. "Wouldn't Eien have to go to school then?"

The young redhead's eyes widened. "No, I'm going to work like I usually do."

The demon chuckled and pat Eien's head as if he were a young boy who said something stupid. "In America all children go to school until the age of eighteen. You can get a part-time job if that suits you."

Eien turned to his Father. "I'm not going to school. I already know enough as it is and-"

Sasori glared at his son. "I have been on airplanes for the past twenty-four hours, Eien. We can argue once we've landed and I've gotten some rest."

The redhead gave a small frown and nodded. He looked over at Yoru who showed him the string once more. Eien sighed and gave a shrug as the demon began the game.

-Land-

Eien gave a yawn and stretched deeply before looking around with tired eyes. He hated traveling so often because of the jet lag and long plane or car rides so he didn't plan on going anywhere else for a while. They got their luggage and Sasori led them to the a shuttle that would take them to the parking lots where people would leave their cars if they were going away.

Eien looked at the car and yawned once more before climbing in the front seat and resting his head against the dashboard. "I thought I was driving, my prince" Yoru mocked as he put everything in the trunk.

"I order you to sit in the back seat or walk." Eien looked up once he realized that his head wasn't resting against the dashboard but the steering wheel. "The steering wheel is on the wrong side," He moaned as he face planted on the wheel, making a small honk.

Sasori sighed and opened the door. "Other side."

Eien nodded and got out before going to the backseat so he could lie down fully. He had no idea how his Father wasn't groggy like him but he fell asleep before he could contemplate it any longer.

Yoru got in the passenger seat looked back at the redhead. "… I have to carry him inside, don't I?"

"Yep."

**Now I don't care what part of America they are in. I would either have to research some place or put them on the west coast because that's where I live but too much work. They are in America and I may just make up a random city, don't know yet.**

**Modern times!**

**Review?**


	45. Filler

Eien sighed as he began unpacking all of his clothes from his suitcase. There wasn't a lot, maybe ten shirts and pants total, some socks and a pair of shoes. He wasn't very fond of Yoru taking him shopping so he didn't buy much. He had been in America for a total of two days and nothing stood out to him so far, just that there were people around him that spoke English and maybe Spanish.

"We're going to go out for dinner soon," Sasori said as he stood in his son's doorway. "Where do you want to go?"

Eien shrugged and put his clothes on the bed so he could put them in his dresser later. "Wherever," He muttered.

The Devil eyed his son before crossing his arm. "Something wrong?"

The younger redhead shook his head. "Why would there be something wrong?" He turned to his Father slightly but went back to his suitcase. "Do you think something should be wrong?"

Sasori smiled lightly. "No, everything's fine. It's just… I would think that you would be tired of everything by now."

Eien looked up at his Father. "Tired of what? Moving? Yeah, I'm tired of that, but we can't help it."

The older male leaned against the doorway and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well you're supposed to be how old right now? Thirty-four, thirty-five? And the people that knew me think I'm around twenty-three?" Eien gave a humorless smile. "If you think I'm also tired of living this long, you could say that." He held a shirt in his hand tightly but loosened up. "I can't make any close relationship with anyone, either. All I have is you and Yoru."

Sasori's smile left. "And that's not enough?"

Eien shrugged. "Honestly, I'm glad that I even have that. I can't really have any friends, but why would I want that? My whole life would be a lie to them so it's best to stay hidden."

Sasori pursed his lips. "Well you can't stay hidden forever."

The younger male eyed his Father. "… I'm not going to school."

The Devil groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you know how hard it is for a kid your age to get a job?"

Eien stood up. "One, I am not a kid, and two, I am very old-"

"Yes, go tell that to your future employer when you go in for an interview. 'Hello, I have all of the qualifications because I have lived for two-hundred years and have experienced the many wonders of the world.' You have to go by your appearance here," Sasori explained with a frown. "I will probably have to switch jobs again soon and we will have to move somewhere because I look too young to be a doctor."

Eien's eyes widened when he realized his Father had it that much harder. He couldn't just go to a new city and say he wanted a job. They had records of things like where he's been and what he had done. Even in Europe he had to change his names a few times which required fake papers and such but those were easily made.

"Can't you change your appearance like Yoru?"

Sasori sighed. "Sure, an illusion but that's it. What Yoru has is just a mask which he creates. I didn't make myself look like this." He looked at his watch and sighed. "It's getting late, so let's go now."

"Okay." Eien walked to the door and his Father stepped out of the way to let him through.

Eien's bedroom was right next to his Father's but the older male had a bathroom where's his did not. Once you exited either bedroom there was a living room and to the left next to Eien's bedroom there was a laundry room. To the right was the front door, but Eien never went through it, instead the garage. Further up left there was the kitchen, but if you just turned right there was Yoru's bedroom which also had a bathroom. In the kitchen there were was another door that led to the laundry room. The kitchen didn't have another wall so it led to a family room, that was going to be a dining area. There was a guest bathroom there as well to the left and to the left again there was a door leading outside.

Eien thought it was a nice house and knew it was slightly bigger than the ones he had grown up in. Him and his Father walked to the garage by going through the kitchen and to the dining room where there was a door to the garage. Yoru was already sitting in the passenger seat, but he was messing with a newspaper.

Eien rolled his eyes and got in the back seat behind the demon while his Father got into the drivers seat. "Can we get a cat?"

"No," Sasori responded as he put the key in the ignition.

"How about a dog? I want to be like those families on the television." Yoru grinned and turned back to Eien. "Would you like a dog, master?"

Eien rested his elbow against the door and looked out the window as his Father began backing out of the garage. "Sure."

"Can we get a dog, my King?" Yoru turned to the Devil still grinning.

"No, they cost money and get hair everywhere. They're also a bitch to train."

Yoru raised an eyebrow. "A bitch-"

"Not now, Yoru."

Eien almost laughed as the demon went on with his terrible jokes and how his Father got more and more pissed off. Now he knew what he had to go through with staying with him for a month.

"If we get a dog will you stop bothering me?" Sasori asked as he just got out of the neighborhood they were in before driving through the city. "If we do get a dog then I will not be the one to train it and I will not be the one to walk it. And since Eien is half hearted about all of this I think it will be more of your dog, Yoru."

The demon grinned. "Actually I was thinking it could be more of a family dog. And since I am too old to go to high school, I have to get a job, no?"

Eien kicked the older male's seat. "You can go to college."

Sasori sighed. "College is too expensive and you know that, Eien. Yes it seems that Yoru is going to have to get a job."

The younger redhead groaned and had his head fall back onto the headrest. "Okay so I have to take care of the dog?"

"We don't even have it yet and we're already arguing."

"Don't worry, my King, things will work themselves out. And as for where to get the dog I was looking at some articles and there is a free dog available. It's a little on the older side but it is trained."

The redhead shrugged. "I guess we can get that one, but we're not going to get another animal."

The demon sighed. "Fine with me."

After a few more minutes the Devil pulled into a restaurant parking lot and they all got out of the car. They hadn't gone out to eat and Eien wondered how American food was. He knew a lot of it was influenced by other countries so he expected as variety. When they walked in, they saw that there were many people there waiting with timers and he sighed.

Sasori walked up to the desk and asked for a table for three. The woman gave him a timer that would go off in ten to fifteen minutes and Eien sighed at the thought of waiting. Yes, over the years he had inherited his Father's impatience, even with all the time in the world. The ended up standing against the wall because some very pathetic ladies gave them a sad look for their seats. Chivalry still existed but Eien wanted to kill it. Woman these days expected to be treated like princesses just because they saw themselves as beautiful creatures or victims. They wanted respect and Eien thought that they should earn respect, not get it because you're wearing a tube top. One of the many reasons why Eien hated women... Women and the elderly. He had lived way longer then them and you don't see him demanding people to stand up if he walks by.

"It seems that Eien is having a very thoughtful conversation going on in his head right now," Yoru commented.

The redhead looked up at the demon and rolled his eyes. "I'm not allowed to think anymore without someone peeping in at my thoughts."

Yoru blinked. "I don't need to use any technique to know that you're upset, my prince. I just know you very well." He smiled sweetly and the girls next to them giggled at hearing the last part.

Eien sighed, not even bothering to get angry. Over the years he had almost mastered self-control. Almost. He still snapped every once and a while and that resulted in a few house fires and thunder storms. Yoru shouldn't have bothered to go up to the sky when Eien could easily follow.

After twenty minutes of waiting they finally got to their table which was actually a booth. Eien sat down by Yoru since because his Father ushered him over to him. After a few minutes they had to order and Eien wasn't sure what he wanted his Yoru ordered for him, while flirting with the waitress. She questioned that they were all brothers and Sasori didn't feel like explaining to yet another person so he just shrugged, confusing the woman.

Dinner was pretty uneventful after that. They got their food, ate some of it where Yoru just had a bite of Eien's since he didn't even order anything. The demon flirted with some girls in a nearby table, the ones that they had given their seats up for. They noticed their slight accents and Yoru told them they were from France. The girls went into a frenzy and asked them questions while asking for phone numbers.

Eien sighed and rubbed his head. After speaking French for ten years he did develop an accent but he was sure to make it go away. After ten minutes of flirting and talking Sasori stood up, signalling that it was time to go. Though he did have a whole pot of coffee before they left which also took a while. Sadly, the Devil's addiction moved to caffeine in the last three decades.

Yoru sadly departed with the ladies who told him to call them. Yoru smirked at them and told them he would think about it. When they left the restaurant Yoru threw his arm over Eien's shoulder and sighed happily. "Who knew that being a foreigner would have such perks? Meals will be easy now," He said grinning while pulling the redhead closer.

Eien smirked. "Yeah especially with you cuddling with me right now. You know they can see us, right?" He tilted his head towards the window, showing that the girls were staring at him.

The demon looked over and smirked before winking. The giggled, not minding the fact that he was holding a man in his arms. "They don't mind. I think they actually expect that from me."

The redhead sighed. "Who wouldn't? Now get off me." Eien nudged the demon off of him and walked over to the car. He got in the front seat with his Father driving again. Eien had gotten different drivers licenses over the years but he had been driving a motorcycle for the past couple years but they had to sell it before going back to the Underworld again. He honestly missed it but his Father had told him that he wouldn't have been able to drive it anymore.

Yoru got in the back seat and began talking about animals again but Eien wasn't too interested so he tuned it out.

"Oh, by the way, you're going to school tomorrow. I've already gotten all of your supplies and class schedule though you still have to go to the office. Yoru is going to pick up his car tonight so he will take you to school and we're still not sure on bus routes so he's going to drive you around until you get your license." Sasori looked over at Eien. "Is that okay?"

The younger redhead didn't say anything, he just tapped his finger against the door and stared ahead at the road. Sasori sighed, "Be back by midnight."

In a flash, Eien was gone. "Woohoo!" Yoru climbed up into the front seat and grinned.

The Devil rubbed the bridge of his nose after taking a deep breath.

**Mostly a filler****.**

**Review?  
><strong>


	46. First day

"Don't be too upset, my prince, I'm sure that school will be fine," Yoru reassured as he drove the redhead to his new school.

Eien just glared out the window, still pissed that his Father was forcing him to go to school. He was being a little more stricter than usual but all he wanted was peace which meant that the younger redhead had to listen to the Devil. When he had left the night before, he had found an empty field to lie in. He had felt bored so he decided to train by himself for a little while, but not with his bow and arrow. He hadn't used it in years, instead he had moved to more weapons to use and he had learned how to control more elements. He had even learned how to use physique techniques and others as well. All in all he knew much more now but still not close to what his Father and Yoru knew.

"It's not fucking fair," He muttered.

Yoru sighed. "Well, school-"

"No, the fact that you didn't have to sell your car and that you even got it shipped here." Eien crossed his arms. "Not fair."

The demon smirked. "You were offered to pay for five year parking."

"I didn't have enough money for five years," Eien mumbled.

"Exactly. I even payed to have it shipped here. Even though I prefer flying, I love my car," Yoru purred as he rested his chin against the steering wheel. "Plus it's a European car so I get a lot of questions from the ladies."

Eien rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised we haven't been pulled over for it yet."

"Well we're here," Yoru said as he pulled up to the school. Eien sighed and picked up his new backpack. "How about a goodbye kiss?" The demon gave the redhead a seductive look and Eien just blinked slowly. Yoru smirked and leaned closer to the younger male. "How about it?"

Eien got closer and stared at him. "Piss off." He leaned back and punched square in the face. Yoru chuckled as a small line of black blood fell from his nostril.

"A kiss with a fist is better than none."

Eien rolled his eyes and opened the car door. "School gets out at 2:40 so don't be late."

Yoru inclined his head forward. "Of course, master."

The redhead got out and closed the door before looking at the school. There were stairs but they stretched out so many people could walk down them at the same time. To the left there was a building that looked new but the main building was to the right, up the stairs.

Eien climbed the stairs and opened the doors to the school where there were kids talking before class started. He walked over to the office which doors were to the left. The receptionist looked up from her computer and looked at him. She had short greying hair and Eien assumed that she was in her late fifties. "Oh are you..." The woman looked at the paper her eyebrows furrowed. "Ie..."

The redhead sighed at someone not knowing on how to pronounce his name. "It's pronounced Ian," He said with a false smile.

"Oh, it's such an unusual spelling," She said with a giggle. "Well you have your schedule and map but do you have any questions?"

The redhead pulled out those things and shook his head. "No, thank you."

"Hm... Your Father said you just came from France, right?"

Eien almost cringed but he gave a nod with a smile. "Yes, I was living in France for a while but I was not born there," He explained.

"Oh, where were you born?"

The redhead sighed, wondering what to say. "I was born in America but moved to Europe when I was a baby," He lied.

The receptionist nodded, still smiling. "Well have a good first day."

Eien nodded and walked out of the office. He almost seethed as he saw all of the teenagers around him. So arrogant and naive to what was around them. Ignoring the looks they sent him, he walked over to his first class on the second floor. There was still around five minutes till school started but he had nothing to do so going to class seemed like the only option.

Eien thought it was weird that the school year just started considering that it was October. He also found it strange that you had to stay in a class for three months before switching, not just staying in one class year round.

He seethed a little more as he found his first class. It was an English class but Eien didn't care which one. Since he was in the eleventh grade it would be English three or something like that. Giving a sigh he opened the door to see no one in the room besides the teacher who was at his desk.

The teacher looked up and he smiled. "Hello, are you the new student?" Eien gave a small nod before walking over to him and handing the paper to the teacher. "Eien. Where you from, Eien?" He grinned and the redhead almost felt uncomfortable with the happy approach.

"Well I just moved from France."

The man nodded. "You speak fluent English though."

Eien raised an eyebrow. "Well many French people speak fluent English. But I wasn't born in France, I just lived there for a while."

The teacher nodded and held out his hand. Eien shook it but found the teacher gripping too enthusiastically. "Well my name's Mr. Grat. Just take a seat anywhere because I still haven't arranged a seating chart."

The redhead nodded and moved to a random seat near the back. He already found school boring but again he couldn't do anything about it. He sighed, wondering what his Father was up to.

-Meanwhile-

"Mr. Akasuna, a patient is ready for you in room 203," One of the assistants said as she handed him a chart. He sighed and looked over a few things before going down a hall to the room number. He had many different levels of expertise in different areas of the medical field. First he was a surgeon, then a family doctor, then he worked in the ER. Nowadays he did mostly everything but at the moment he was tending to patience after surgery.

This time it was a woman who had needed to get her knee fixed up after a bad fall. He had greeted her with a smile and told her all the necessary steps to being healthy once more. Stay off it, ice it, take pills if it becomes too painful. She would need to go through therapy for a couple years before she will have full use of her knee.

In the end, he was asked to coffee. Oh how much he wanted coffee, and yes, he would talk to a boring woman for free coffee. But there was a strict policy on patience dating doctors and someone may get the wrong idea. Of course he hadn't been attracted to anyone in years so there was nothing to worry about on his part.

He sighed and looked over another patient's chart. He honestly didn't know why he had chosen to be a doctor sometimes. Yes, he took all of the classes and he had been practicing medicine for nearly five hundred years, but he still found it a pain. He liked to use his hands which was why he was a crafter for so many years but you can't make a lot of money on just that.

When it was his break for ten minutes some of his coworkers were talking to him about going for happy hour. He declined politely saying that he was tired enough as it was, which was a total lie. He just didn't want to be around other people who liked to pry and snoop around. He was already tired of the nurse's gossip.

When he was alone at his desk he heard the window open and he rubbed his head. "Please do not come in through the window." He looked over to his right to see Yoru standing by the open window, smiling with his hands in his pocket.

"The receptionist wouldn't let me see you because I am not a family member." He pouted and sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"And why do you need to see me? Is there something wrong with Eien?" Sasori asked, curious as to why the demon wanted to talk to him randomly.

The raven-haired man put his hands behind his head and nodded. "He hit me today," He complained.

Sasori sighed. Eien had refrained from hitting for almost eight years once he had called him immature a century ago. Though every once and a while he would snap. "And how does that make you feel?" He asked as he grabbed a blank piece of paper and put it on his desk to take mock notes.

"You're a therapist, my King?"

"I have doctor in my name, therefore I am qualified." He leaned back in his chair, now ignoring the paper. "So why do you think he hit you?"

Yoru sighed. "He didn't want to kiss me," He whined.

Sasori nodded, wondering how stupid the demon was. "Well it's an improvement from before. The last time you tried that my house was burned down. But I also think you should take his feelings into consideration." Sasori sat forward and wrote on a paper. "Here, a prescription of personal space," He said handing the paper to the demon before going to write another one. "And one for get the hell out of my office while I'm working." He smiled at the demon who nodded.

"And I can get these at my local pharmacy?" He asked, standing up and going to the window.

Sasori shrugged and turned his chair to face the window. "I think you can figure out where to get those." He crossed his arms and leaned back.

Yoru nodded and bowed. "Sorry for intruding, my King, I just wanted to see how you were doing." He smiled kindly and put one leg out the window. "And I will try to improve my relationship with Eien."

"Personal space," Sasori called as he went back to his paperwork.

Yoru chuckled and jumped out the window, the papers fluttering to the ground five stories below.

Sasori shook his head and looked at the clock. He knew that Yoru wouldn't try anything with his son. Not if he valued his life.

-Meanwhile-

School was almost out for Eien and he had to admit it wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be for his first time. There was one guy who mocked him for his hair and called him an art freak, but it was nothing to fret over. He had been teased because of his hair before for it was an unnatural color to have now.

A few girls had come up to him and welcomed him to the school while asking questions about where he was from. One even said that he saw him in the car with Yoru. By the look on her face, she probably thought that Yoru was his boyfriend but Eien would deny the claim once it had been made.

The last class period of the day was P.E. but the teacher just told the redhead to being clothes the next day but he still had to participate in class.

The class was mixed with boys and girls and some of the latter had walked up to him to complain about the teacher like they were cool. They were running laps, but Eien thought it was a weak exercise. After that they had to play what they called soccer and the redhead remembered that that was what American's called it. They went to the field and began playing on teams that were already picked out.

Eien knew the basic concept of the game but he was stuck by the goalie as a defense. A few times when there was nothing going on, Eien heard the wind howl and he looked over at the stands which had a cover for when it rained. He saw a black-haired figure sitting on the roof. He waved and Eien rolled his eyes before turning back to the game. In the end, the other team one by scoring one point.

When Eien looked back at the roof he saw Yoru waving at him to come up. The redhead decided not to respond and headed in with everyone else. The boys and girls were all sweaty from the workout that they had had but Eien thought that they were a little weak. His body was meant to endure, but he still needed his rest every once and a while, not like mortal's bodies.

After he got his things and the bell rang, he went to where Yoru had dropped him off. He found the demon waiting by his silver car with sunglasses on. There were girls around him, some with magazines and Eien groaned as the secret was out.

Yes, back in France Yoru was a model.

That's how he bought his own car, and payed for it to be shipped there. He had gone under a different name and everyone knew the name was fake but no one knew his real name. Eien walked over to the car and the demon smirked before opening the passenger door for the redhead.

"Wait, Eien you know him?" It was a girl who was kind enough to treat him nicely on his first day. She showed him around and introduced him to her friends.

The redhead sighed and nodded. "Yes, he's a family friend," He said as he shot a small glare at the demon. "I can open my own door, _Yoru_." He waved to the girls and got inside before closing his door.

Yoru ignored the teenager's calls for him and got in the drivers seat. "I was just trying to be nice," He said as he started the car. "Can I have a welcoming kiss?" He asked, sweetly. Eien ignored him as the car was put into drive and the accelerator was pushed. The demon drove away from the school and headed back home. "Have a lot of homework?"

The redhead shrugged. "What I think is a normal amount."

The demon nodded and took off his glasses. "You looked pretty good playing that game. Maybe you should join the team?" Eien ignored the man once more. "Are you still grumpy about this morning? You should've said you didn't want a kiss, have you ever tried that?"

"Fine, don't kiss me, unless I ask you directly," He ordered.

Yoru smirked. "Yes, master."

**I will beg once more.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I WILL STOP THIS STORY BEFORE THE GOOD PART COMES!**


	47. Not possible

-One week later-

"Hey look, master, I found something!" Yoru said as he ran to the living room from his bedroom. The redhead was doing homework on the couch while his Father sat in the other chair, working on his own things as well.

"What is it?"

"I was watching a show and I found a guy who looks like me!" Yoru said as he shoved the laptop in the sixteen-year-old's face. "In the show, he's also a demon."

Eien eyed the picture that his demon was showing him and had to admit that they did resemble each other. Longish black hair and silver eyes. "… Interesting. Now go away."

Yoru sat down next to the redhead. "The show is called Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru. And he sounds very familiar as well…" The demon looked over at Sasori who looked up from his paperwork.

"What?" He asked.

The demon shrugged. "The character is voiced by a man named Takahiro Sakurai…"

(A/N: If you don't get it, that's the voice of Sasori XD)

"And he also uses wind sometimes. It's like I'm a celebrity!"

Eien waved his hand a little and went back to his homework. "Yes, Yoru and I'm guessing that the man has the same name?"

The demon pouted. "No, his name is Zess… Why couldn't you have given me a cooler name?" He asked as he placed his laptop on the coffee table in front of the couch.

The redhead shrugged. "To be honest, I named you after a stray cat," He laughed. "I couldn't keep it and I thought it would make me feel better if I named you that… You sullied the name. The cat did a better job upholding it."

Yoru frowned and fell against Eien. "You're too cruel, my prince… When are we getting that dog, my King?"

Sasori looked up from his paperwork once more and sighed. "If you want it, just go get it all right? Though I'm not paying for any expenses."

Yoru beamed. "Do you want to go with me, Eien?" He asked as he stood up. The redhead waved his hand a little to tell him to go away and Yoru took that as an invitation. He picked up Eien and threw him over his shoulder. "Off we go!" He cheered with Eien yelling at him to be put down.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Don't fight," He called weakly.

Yoru grinned and put Eien in the passenger seat before going to the driver's side. He opened the garage door by pushing a button on the small remote control on his visor. "Aren't you excited, my prince? I know the owner and she told me to come today at any time."

Eien sighed. "I had a lot of homework," He grumbled.

"Yes, I know but I think a dog is more important." Yoru began backing out of the garage and he went speeding through the neighborhood. "I'll let you name him since you are amazing at naming animals."

"I thought you said I was bad at it."

"No, I said that I wanted a cooler name for myself. Do you consider me an animal, my prince?"

The redhead shrugged. "Might as well be." He crossed his arms and stared out the window, still pissed off. "And your going to let your precious car get all dirty for a dog?"

Yoru chuckled. "No, there are already tarps on the floors and the dog isn't going to be on the seats. She said he's fine with car rides so I expect him to be fine."

Eien huffed a little and looked at Yoru. "Where does she even live?"

"Just five minutes away in the next neighborhood," The demon answered as he took a sharp turn, causing Eien to sway towards the door. "The dog is a samoyed and he's awesome."

The redhead rolled his eyes and readjusted himself in his seat. "Aren't those dogs expensive? If it was free then why did you get it? I'm sure that a bunch of people called for that dog."

Yoru smirked. "Like I said, I've met the woman before and I told her that I would go on a date with her if she gave me the dog."

Eien pinched the bridge of his nose. "The things you would do," He muttered.

The demon smirked. "Hey, my standards are pretty high at the moment. I didn't say I would sleep with her, did I? Be proud of me," He said, while smiling happily.

Eien rolled his eyes and stared out the window as they stopped at a red light. He saw someone, a woman, standing on the sidewalk, waiting to cross the street. Eien narrowed his eyes, wondering if he had seen her somewhere else before. She had brown hair that was up in two buns on his head and brown eyes. She was with another woman who also looked familiar, one with long violet hair.

Eien's eyes widened and he gasped, a hand covering his mouth slightly. Yoru looked over at his master, confused. "What's wrong?" He asked, all joking aside.

The girls walked across the street, talking to each other and Eien's eyes followed. "It's nothing," He said before diverting his eyes to his lap where his hands rested. Once they got to the other side the light turned green and they were off again.

Yoru looked at the redhead, his stormy eyes calculating. "We're almost there." Eien didn't respond, instead he just balled his hands into fists. Yoru didn't know what the redhead saw but he wanted to know. "So who were those people?"

Eien bit his bottom lip a little before speaking. "Some random people… They just looked like someone I knew," He said slowly.

Yoru looked at the road briefly before looking back at the sixteen-year-old. "Would I know them?"

The redhead shook his head quickly. "No, of course not. They just looked like some people that I saw once, that's it," He explained quickly.

The demon wasn't satisfied. "If it's something you cannot understand, then talk to your Father. I'm sure that he will understand-"

"There's no reason to talk to anyone about this!" Eien interjected loudly as he turned to glare at the demon angrily. "It's nothing so just leave it alone," He ordered.

Yoru narrowed his eyes and turned back to the road. Something was obviously wrong but he didn't want to talk about it. Deciding to give up for now, the demon pulled into a neighborhood and drove around for a minute until he found the house. "We're here," He announced, all enthusiasm gone. He drove into the driveway and turned off the car.

"Okay, now hurry up," Eien said quickly as he crossed his arms.

Yoru nodded and got out of the car. Eien saw him knock on the door and some woman opened it. She was in a summer-like dress and the redhead wondered if she got dressed up for this occasion. She invited Yoru inside and Eien knew he would be stuck in the car for a while.

His thoughts drifted to other topics and he shook his head mentally. No, it wasn't possible. He knew what his Father did and it wasn't possible for something like that to happen unless he did it himself. It wasn't possible.

After a few minutes Eien heard some loud talking and giggling and he looked in his door mirror, seeing two teenagers walking on the sidewalk, behind the car. His eyes widened and he shook his head lightly. He looked back at the house in front of him and licked his dry lips. After a few seconds, he got out of the car and went over to the two women.

He was just confirming, that was all. It wasn't them obviously, but he just wanted to make sure. He tapped the violet haired one on the shoulder and she turned around.

"Y-y-yes?" She asked, now blushing darkly. She quickly avoided eye contact and began playing with her long hair.

Eien gulped and found he couldn't speak.

It wasn't possible.

"I… I'm knew here and wanted to know some of my neighbors," He said quickly, hoping they wouldn't run away.

The brunette with the buns grinned brightly and shook his head. "Tenten's the name! This here is Hinata," She said with a tilt of her head towards her friend. "What your name?"

Eien faltered lightly, still shocked. "E-Eien," He whispered.

Tenten smiled. "Well nice to meet you, Eien! Hm? I think I've seen you around the high school. You just got here didn't you? Junior, right?"

The redhead nodded. "Y-yes."

"Cool, cool… So what house did you move into? I didn't know there were any up for sale." She made a visor with her hand and began looking around.

"Ah, no, I actually live in the next neighborhood over, I just wanted to meet more people." He still couldn't believe it. How were they even alive? The answer was obvious but he didn't want to admit it. They were reborn.

Impossible.

Tenten put down her hand and looked at Eien. "Oh really? Hm, well it's good to meet new people, eh, Hinata?" She nudged her friend with her elbow who just shrunk back a little.

"Uh-huh," She whispered.

"So you came here to meet new friends and…"

"Oh, my friend is getting a dog from the person who lives here," Eien said as he pointed to the house at his left.

Hinata began stammering. "O-oh, S-S-Sakura is g-giving her d-dog away so s-soon?"

Eien's eyes widened and he had to make sure to breathe. "I… I guess so."

It wasn't real.

Tenten gave a hum and shrugged. "She can do what she wants. So, Eien, where are you from?"

The redhead stared a little, unsure of what to say. "Uh…" He wanted to test them a little. "Konoha."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Never heard of it? Where is it exactly?"

Eien frowned a little. "I-it was a joke, I'm actually from Europe."

Tenten stared at him and she grinned at him before ruffling his hair. "You need a little more work on your jokes, kid." Eien wanted to protest that they were around the same age, but she appeared to be older and even taller. Seventeen maybe. Hinata seemed to be his age and Eien found it weird that they looked the same age.

This was the woman who watched after him as a child. How could they not remember him_?_! Why were they even there_?_! What was going on_?_!

Tenten eyed the redhead who looked scared and confused and she gave a small nod. "Yeah, well my dad is expecting me back home soon so I should go. Bye, Eien. It was nice to meet you. Let's go Hinata," She said while turning around. The violet-haired teen nodded and followed her friend.

"Bye," She whispered.

Eien waved his hand lightly. "Bye."

A few minutes later, Yoru emerged from the house with a dog on a leash. He wasn't very big yet and when Eien saw him he thought that it was only two or three years old.

"What are you doing out here?" Yoru asked as he walked to the redhead with his new, well-behaved dog. He walked right beside him and stood when the demon stopped. "Saw someone?"

Eien gave a slow nod and walked back to the car. "Can we go home now? I want to get my homework done," He said monotonously.

Yoru gave a nod and walked back to the car with Eien. He opened the back door and the white dog jumped in on the floor before lying down simply. Yoru got in the driver's side and they were off driving again. "What do you want to name him?"

Eien shrugged. "You choose a name." He didn't feel like talking so he turned away from the demon.

Yoru sighed and looked back at his dog who was sitting peacefully in the back. The girl that he had gotten him from was very annoying but she had seen his modeling and decided to get a date for giving up her dog. She was only around sixteen but her parents didn't seem to mind what she did, even if that meant going on a date with someone older than her.

"The dog's old owner's name is Sakura Haruno. Do you know her?"

Eien shook his head.

"She's really annoying and irritating though she's excited for out date." Yoru looked back at the dog who whined a little and he sighed before reaching back and rubbing his head a little. "I know, but you'll be home soon."

Eien frowned and looked out the window. Should he tell his Father or did he already know? Did he authorize for this to happen? Eien didn't know what to do but in the end he knew he had to tell his Father what happened.

After a few minutes they were home and Yoru was preparing things for his dog in the backyard. Eien went inside where he found his Father still in the living room with paperwork. "How'd it go?" Sasori asked right before he took a sip of his black coffee.

Eien frowned and went over to him before sitting down on the sofa. "Hey, Dad… is it…" He trailed off again, not knowing how to word it.

Sasori noticed his son's discomfort and wondered what had happened. "… Did Yoru do something to you?"

Eien's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "No, of course not. It's not that, it's…" Eien sighed, not knowing how to say it. "It's hard to explain but- Just here." He went over to his Father and took his hand.

Sasori sighed, wondering what was so important that he had to read his son's memories, instead of him telling him. The Devil stood up and put both of his hand's on the side of the younger redhead's face, getting ready to see what had happened recently.

Eien closed his eyes and concentrated on the memories, making them stick out to the Devil. As the redhead went through the memories, he re-lived them.

Sasori also closed his eyes and concentrated on what his son had seen. In just the blink of an eye he understood why his son was so confused and worried. Sasori put his hands down and tried to keep his face stoic. "I don't know how this happened," He said, as his hands balled into fists. "But I'm sure there is nothing to worry about, okay?"

Eien gave a slow nod. "So… we don't do anything?"

The Devil shook his head. "There's no reason to but if you do see them again… Don't ask them questions all right?" Sasori took a deep breath and sat down in his chair.

"Why?" Eien sat down on the sofa and picked up his discarded textbook.

Sasori looked at his son and frowned. "I've already told you the story, right?"

Eien thought for a moment and it came back to him. "Yes," He said while nodding his head.

It was a famous story on one of Sasori's many lessons before becoming the Devil. When he was around one-hundred, he had a close friend who died suddenly from an unknown disease. He demanded to his Father to have him reborn, completely ignoring the Devil's warnings.

In the end, the friend was reborn and Sasori waited twenty years before talking to him again. He began mentioning things that confused the man and after a few months the man was experiencing awful nightmares and flashbacks from his previous life. Sasori decided to unlock the memories from before and he went insane from living two different lives.

It was one of the lessons Sasori himself had to experience and he looked at things differently from then on. He had to be more careful and that meant not interfering with new lives.

Sasori sighed. "Okay, now I'm going to see Yoru's dog. Want to go, too?"

Eien slowly shook his head. "I have homework."

The Devil nodded and stood up. "This is just a small hiccup, okay? I'll go to the Underworld tonight to see what happened."

The younger redhead nodded once more, still unsure of what was happening. Was the Underworld falling apart at the moment?

**Fanfiction is now even more stupid because they won't allow my computers spell check through, and they want to use their own now =.=" It's freaking confusing.**

**Review?**


	48. Date talk

-Two weeks later-

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Eien groaned and looked over at his alarm clock. Four o'clock in the morning, time to get up and take care of Yoru's dog. He hit the off button on the clock and sat up with a stretch. He sighed and turned on the lamp on his night table so he could look around the room. Throwing his legs over the side of his bed, he stood up and went over to his dresser to get a shirt and a pair of shorts. He put on a thin sweater and zipped it up partway.

He looked at his dresser, wondering where his wallet was when he had realized he had been lazy the night before and put it in his side table. He turned on the room lights and moved to turn off the lamp. He kneeled down and opened the drawer on the night stand and found his wallet on top of some of his junk. He picked it up, put it in his pocket and was about to close the drawer when he saw a picture frame at the bottom of the drawer.

He moved the junk aside and looked at the picture inside. He was only allowed to take one picture with him to keep on Earth, the others were in the Underworld where they stayed preserved.

He sat on the bed and continued to stare down at the picture of his Mum. It was taken when Eien was around five months old and Deidara had just turned nineteen. He was smiling while holding his baby in his arms happily. He and his Father hadn't gone back to the blond's grave since that day; it was a ritual that Sasori didn't like so they didn't go back to mourn again.

Eien frowned and put the picture frame back in the drawer. He walked out of his room while turning off the lights and began heading to the back door to see Kuma. He put on his tennis shoes and headed outside with a leash. Kuma was sleeping on his side while being chained up to a stake in the ground.

His head went up when he heard the door open and he gave a whimper before standing. Eien rolled his eyes and walked over to the samoyed before attaching the leash to his collar, before taking off the chain.

Eien thought that Kuma was a stupid name for a dog; especially if it did not look like a bear. He heard that it was better to have names that ended in an 'I' or 'E' sound, because dogs responded better to that but Yoru liked the name Kuma and it stayed.

Eien sighed and began jogging towards the sidewalk, Kuma following beside him happily. It was important that the dog got his walks but Yoru said that he was too tired to go, which was a complete lie and Sasori only went to Kuma to play for a few minutes.

The dog listened to the Devil better than any of them and Sasori said that he had trained hellhounds before. Yoru liked playing with Kuma more than anything so the dog became rowdy when he would see Eien.

The redhead sneered down at the dog but continued to jog. Why he chose to get up so early was because after the hour jog he would need to brush Kuma's coat, feed him and then take a shower before making his own breakfast. Yoru just payed for the food and toys but didn't bother taking any further steps with taking care of his dog.

After the hour was done and the sun was continuing to rise, Eien walked back to the house. He tied up Kuma again before taking off the leash and stepping inside to grab the brush. He went back to the dog and began brushing his long coat. After about fifteen minutes of brushing he fed him and gave him water.

Eien sighed and stepped inside before taking off his shoes. The kitchen lights were on and he found Yoru at the stove cooking something. He was just in his boxers and Eien's eye twitched.

"Put on some pants if you leave your room," He said as he threw a dishtowel at his head.

Yoru caught it and turned to the redhead with a smile. "We're all guys here so I think I'm fine."

Eien rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen to get some clothes from his room for after the shower. He walked out to see his Father heading into the kitchen.

"Put on some pants, Yoru... And make me coffee."

Eien chuckled when he heard the demon grumble something. He walked into the kitchen to see the demon turning off the stove before making eight cups of coffee for the Devil. Eien moved to the guest bathroom - the only bathroom he was allowed to use and got a towel from the towel rack.

Fifteen minutes later, he stepped out of the shower in clean clothes while rubbing his hair with the towel he had just used. He found Yoru eating two strips of bacon at the table while Sasori just drank his cup of coffee. Luckily the demon had put on some sweat pants and a tank top.

"There's some food on the stove for you," Yoru said as he took a small nibble at the slice of bacon. Eien gave a small nod, glad that he didn't have to make his own breakfast again.

His Father rarely cooked anymore but it was like a blessing when he did. Eien remembered eating his food as a kid and he missed the home cooked meals, but on occasion Yoru would cook, but it still wasn't as good as his Father's food.

"Hey, I'm going on my date soon, but I don't want to be alone with that chick so do you want to come along, master?"

The redhead was at the stove, getting some eggs when he froze. "... No, I am not going on a date with you two," He muttered.

"Oh, actually two of her friends are going and one has a boyfriend, but the other doesn't. She says she doesn't want to be left alone so I said that I had a friend who would go." Yoru smiled and took another nibble at his bacon.

Eien sighed and went over to the table with his plate half full of eggs. "Who's going?"

Yoru thought for a moment. "Well, the other couple, a senior named Emily and her boyfriend is a guy in the same grade named Trevor." Eien gave a small nod. He had seen the couple at school before and Emily was the one who was nice enough to talk to him and show him around. Her boyfriend seemed kind of cold to him but besides that he was fine. "And the other girl is Sakura's friend."

Eien looked at his Father when he heard something break only to see his coffee cup broken with the transparent liquid all over the table. He sighed and stood up. "Oh, look at the mess. Clean it up, Yoru," Sasori ordered as he walked out of the kitchen and to his bedroom.

Eien frowned. Yes, his Father had gone to the Underworld but they still had no idea what happened. He asked the demons who were watching the souls and they said that they just disappeared nearly two decades ago and they assumed that they had faded away. Sasori wasn't able to see if any other souls had disappeared because he couldn't check every single place.

Eien sighed and picked at his eggs. "What about those two other girls. Hinata and Tenten; they seemed to know Sakura." He pushed around the eggs and found he wasn't hungry.

Yoru shrugged. "She never mentioned them before so I don't think they're friends." He smirked a little. "Were they friends in a previous life?"

Eien flinched lightly. Sadly Yoru had figured out what had happened and Sasori explained to him briefly that they were just some acquaintances, not bothering to go into depth.

"I guess, though my Dad doesn't really like Sakura which is probably why he left." Eien looked over to see the cup still in pieces with coffee still on the table.

The demon hummed. "Why is that?" He asked as he put an elbow on the table and put his chin in his palm.

Eien shrugged and stood up with his cold food. "She wasn't very nice, is all. So who was the other friend that I'm supposed to go on a date with?"

Yoru smirked. "Oh, her name is Sarah. So you're going with us?"

Eien put the eggs back in the pan and put the plate and fork in the sink. "I guess. Where are we going?"

The demon gave a sly look. "A water park about two hours away." He saw the redhead visibly stiffen and he almost chuckled. "It's still hot there but it's closing for winter soon and Sakura really wanted to go."

"Okay, well I'm not going," Eien said as he walked to his room. Yoru shrugged and continued to nibble at his bacon a little before going to clean up the coffee mess.

It wasn't that Eien didn't know how to swim... Well he couldn't swim very well but that was because he didn't like showing off his back. When Yoru tried teaching him six years ago they had to leave the pool early because Eien almost attacked a guy who wouldn't stop making fun of him.

Even in the locker room when Eien had to change for class, some guys noticed and asked him what had happened. He just told them the truth that he had gotten burned.

There were even occasions where people would ask him about his wrist, and there were rumors going around that he was in an institution in Europe and the scar was from ropes binding him. Yes, he had been there for a month and rumors were already starting about him.

In a few minutes Eien had gotten all of his things together and saw that they had to leave in ten minutes. "I'm going to work," Sasori called as he left his room.

"'Kay, see you later," Eien responded.

When Eien had all of his things he went back to the kitchen to see that Yoru was at the table, messing with his keys. He walked to the garage, completely ignoring the demon.

He sighed and followed the redhead out to his car so he could drive him to school. "If I was going, how were you going to fit six people in here, when it's only meant for five?"

Yoru chuckled. "It'd be a tight fit," He said with a shrug. "So... are you going?"

"No, my Dad doesn't want me to talk or interact with people from the past. Things can get complicated," Eien said with a sigh.

Yoru smiled. "I would like you to go, my prince."

Eien crossed his arm. "I don't want to."

"... I'll do whatever you want," Yoru bribed poorly and Eien scoffed.

"You already do that."

"Well I promise that you'll have fun." He grinned but Eien didn't reply.

After fifteen minutes of driving they were at the high school and Yoru told the redhead that he would pick him up at the same time as usual. Eien opened the door and got out to see someone waiting at the steps and he recognized her immediately.

She smiled and walked passed him so she could talk to Yoru through the open door. "Hey!" She greeted happily while ignoring Eien.

The redhead rolled his eyes and walked up the steps to the school. Yoru was about to say bye to him when the teen sat down in his car. "Like why do you have to drive him around? How do you even know him?"

Yoru gave a small chuckle. "I've known him since he was eight. And I drive him to school because his Dad can't."

The teen blinked. "Wait, you live together?"

The demon nodded. "Yes, I don't have any family so his Dad took me in."

"Oh," She replied while nodding. "Well I can't wait for our trip," She squealed. "But I still need a date for Sarah." She pouted and Yoru chuckled.

"Eien said he would go."

A sour look came over the teen. "Ugh, no way. He's like an emo kid or something."

Yoru raised an eyebrow. "Well he's still going."

The girl sighed. "Fine, but I want to go on an actual date soon, okay? Not one with friends."

The demon nodded. "Yeah, okay. Look I have to go, but I'll see you in two days, cool?" She nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Can't wait!" She hopped out of the car and ran back to school.

Yoru sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fucking annoying."

-Meanwhile-

Eien sat down at the lunch table by himself, still not feeling well enough to talk to other teens. Some people had been kind enough to try to talk to him but their efforts were poor.

"Why do you always sit alone?"

Eien looked up from the table to see four guys standing around the table and he sighed in annoyance. "Am I not allowed to do that?"

One of the teens scoffed. "Foreigner's a smart ass."

"Stop being a dick," The first guy said before turning to Eien once more. "No, we're just asking because you're always alone. We wanted to know if you would want to go to the store with us."

Eien raised a brow. "I suppose I could go."

There was a grocery store right next to the high school and kids went there all the time wether it was to smoke behind the building, or to actually buy food. He grabbed his bag and he was off walking with the thuggish teens. They swore a lot and Eien thought he saw a few of them in his classes, but they didn't do much work.

He talked to a few of them on the way to the store but the conversation was already dead. Once they got off school property, they began pushing him to the left, behind a building. Eien sighed, knowing he was probably getting mugged at the moment.

He was shoved into a corner and they took his bag before dumping out all the contents. "Dude, I told you he wouldn't have cigarettes! We should have just asked."

"No then he would rat us out. I've already been caught twice this year and if I get caught once again then I'm expelled."

The leader glared at the arguing teens and then at Eien who was just leaning against some fencing with his hands in his pockets. "You can't tell anyone about this," He said before pulling out a pocket knife. Eien saw it easily and narrowed his eyes. He picked up his things and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "But we still haven't checked if he was cigarettes on him."

Eien rolled his eyes. "I don't, okay? Can I go back to my table and-?"

"I think he has money, though."

The redhead sighed and picked up his things anyway. "No, I don't have any money." He tried going passed the teens but the leader shoved him back into the corner and he pointed his knife. Eien narrowed his eyes, not liking to be pushed around. "What?"

"Check him," One of the guys said.

One walked up to him with a random stick he found and the redhead rubbed the bridge of his nose. He swung it and Eien ducked out-of-the-way while taking a step closer to the teen who stepped back at the closeness. He fell back and Eien put his hands in his pockets unimpressed.

The leader yelled at the teen to get up before he went swinging his knife. Eien sidestepped and he came back at him, so he grabbed his wrist and twisted it so the knife fell into his hands. The teen gave a strangled cry and Eien let go of him before tossing the knife over the fence.

He glared at him while rubbing his wrist and he looked to his friends. "Well? Get him," He ordered. The two others charged at him but Eien sidestepped again and dodged the last two coming at him. After he stepped around the corner he casted the invisibility over himself and began walking away.

The teens went around the corner, confused about how the redhead had disappeared. "Come on, he couldn't have gotten far," The one in the back said before running ahead.

Eien continued to walk as they ran passed him and he rolled his eyes. What a waste of time.

**Review?**


	49. The date

-Two days later-

Eien grumbled something to himself as he sat on Yoru's bed while the demon was looking through some new shopping bags. "Because we don't have any swim trunks, I bought some. Choose what you want," He said as he handed a bag to the redhead.

Eien nodded and found a random pair of swimming shorts that were black with a blue design on the side. He looked at Yoru who was looking over new shirts and two new pairs of sunglasses. "How many things did you buy?"

The demon smirked. "This isn't just for me, my prince." He tossed a white shirt at the redhead who caught it and opened it up to see a familiar red logo design. He also handed him a pair of sunglasses before checking over his own. "Now everyone is at Sakura's house now but we're picking them up." Eien nodded and went to his room to change into his new clothes.

When he emerged he saw the demon packing food he had bought from the store the day before and his Father at the table doing paperwork. When Eien sat at the table the Devil looked at him and sighed. "I still haven't found out what happened, but just try not to talk to Sakura. Don't have any contact with her if you can and if you see someone else don't talk to them either."

Eien nodded and tapped his finger against the wooden surface of the table. "Would you send them back to the Underworld?"

Sasori didn't answer for a moment. "If I had known before they were born, yes, I would have, but it's too late now. Though they aren't immortal so they will die again soon."

"We're going to be late, master," Yoru called as he began moving to the garage.

Eien sighed and stood up before putting his sunglasses on his head. "We'll see you later tonight," He said to his Father who nodded.

"I would say be safe but that's Yoru's problem," Sasori said while smirking. "Don't get into trouble, okay?"

The younger redhead nodded and went to the garage where Yoru was waiting in the car. Eien got in the passenger seat and Yoru put the car in reverse before heading out of the garage. "Everything's in the trunk but I have food in the back if we get hungry."

"Well aren't you prepared," Eien muttered as he crossed his arms.

Yoru smiled. "I want to be. It's not a crime, is it?"

Eien took a deep breath. "Why am I even going? How is this even considered a date? Is Sakura going to take her dog back if you don't go on an actual date?"

Yoru shrugged. "She never specified what kind of date she wanted," He explained as he turned into the next neighborhood. After a few more minutes they came up to Sakura's house and Yoru honked to announce their arrival. Four teens exited the front door, the pinkette leading the way. She went to the passenger side and frowned.

"I thought I was sitting in front, Yoru." She pouted and sighed.

The demon smiled and chuckled. "Aw, but can't he sit up here with me?"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest as the other friends began getting in the car. "No, this is supposed to be our time," She corrected.

Eien unbuckled himself and got out of the car. He looked at the back to see that there wasn't much space for him. The girls in the back sighed and began complaining to Sakura quietly about having Eien coming along.

"There's enough room," Yoru said before motioning the redhead to come in. The redhead sighed and got in next to his date,Sarah. He saw Emily sitting in the middle, a little less enthusiastic to see him now that they weren't in school, and Trevor who was sitting at the other window.

Yoru nodded and they began driving off towards the water park. The girls talked to each other most of the time while one of them plugged in their ipods into the car and they were also listening to music. Trevor looked almost as annoyed as Eien and the redhead almost wanted to start discussion him.

After about ten minutes of driving, Sarah began talking to Eien, mostly asking him questions.

"So do you speak French?"

Eien blinked at her, and he propped his elbow on the armrest of the door, before having his head rest against his hand. "Oui," He replied in a monotone.

Sarah pouted and nudged him. "Is that all you can really say?"

"Non, je peux aussi dire que je ne veux pas être ici en ce moment et que vous êtes ennuyeux la merde hors de moi." (No, I can also say that I don't want to be here now and that you are annoying the shit out of me.)

Sarah looked at him wide-eyed and everyone in the vehicle fell silent. "Tsk tsk," Yoru said as he looked back at the redhead. "You have to be nicer than that, Eien."

"What? What'd he say?" Sarah said as she turned to the demon.

Yoru waved his hand back at her. "It's nothing."

The teen frowned and glared at Eien lightly. Sarah readjusted her pigtails which were in large swirls at the sides of her head. She had dark brown hair but Eien could see her natural roots which were blond. She was wearing a summer dress that was striped yellow and white but you still couldn't see what she was wearing underneath.

Emily had dark brown hair that was almost black but Eien saw that hers was recently died or it was her natural color. She had her hair in a messy bun with her white rimmed glasses on top of her head. Unlike Sakura and Sarah, she was wearing shorts and a shirt.

Eien never looked at Trevor closely but the one thing he noticed right away was his black eyes. They didn't look like a dark brown, but actually black. He had light brown hair that was in a messy fashion and lightly tanned skin.

"Hey," Sarah said as she nudged Eien again. The redhead looked over at her and raised a brow. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for prying, it's just you don't say much and I was curious. So are we cool?" She grinned and Eien gave a slow nod.

"Yes, we're 'cool.'" He smiled lightly, though he didn't really forgive her for prying in on his personal life.

After forty-five minutes everything in the car became silent and Eien thought that he could finally get some rest after all the talking.

"Hey, what do you do now, Yoru?" Emily asked the demon.

"So far nothing. I don't have my visa at the moment so I can't get a job yet."

"Hm?" Sakura looked back at Eien. "Are you an illegal alien?"

The redhead shook his head but he found it annoying that the pinkette would ask him directly and not Yoru. "No, I just don't have my visa yet."

"But I heard your Dad is a doctor. How does he have his visa?"

"Because he had planned on getting his ahead of time. He was also transferred here to work," Eien explained with an irritated tone.

Sakura flinched back and scoffed. "I was just asking a question, no need to get snappy." She turned back in her seat and crossed her arms. "Can we get ice-cream, Yoru?"

The raven-haired man chuckled. "How about after we're done swimming?"

"Fine, fine," She replied before talking to Sarah again.

For the rest of the car ride when Eien talked it was only with Yoru, but it was mostly a secret conversation. They weren't speaking a different language they just talked about things vaguely.

By the time they had reached the water park everyone was excited except for Eien who didn't want to be there and Trevor who seemed to have the emotion capability of a rock. They entered the building of the water park to see different types of floaties all over the walls and to the right was an entryway for the woman's changing room and to the left there was one for the men. Yoru went ahead of the group and took out some money.

"Two for water slides, please," He said smiling.

Sakura smiled at him and elbowed him lightly. "Thanks for paying."

Yoru blinked at her and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, I'm paying for me and Eien. You never said you wanted me to pay for you."

Sakura's smile fell and she scoffed. "He's supposed to pay for himself, since he's a guy."

Yoru smiled and chuckled a little. "Actually-"

"I swear, just pay for her, Yoru," Eien said as he crossed his arms. The demon was about to protest till he saw the redhead's glare and he smirked. "Yes, ma-"

"Don't," Eien warned.

Everyone fell silent at the cold atmosphere but Yoru and Eien felt fine. Yoru and Sakura got their waterproof bracelets on their right wrist and moved to the side to wait for everyone else to pay.

Eien took out his wallet and ordered two bracelets. He didn't want to pay for his date but chivalry won once more. After Trevor payed for himself and Emily they headed to the dressing rooms. Eien and Yoru just had to take off their shirts but the redhead didn't know about their quiet companion.

Yoru brought along a bag with things like sunblock, water and towels, though it was obviously for Eien because he didn't need any of those things in the first place, except for the towel. The demon took off his shirt and put it in the bag before taking out two towels. Eien also took off his shirt and put the towel over his shoulders to cover his back.

After that, they saw Trevor was also ready so they used a door at the end of the changing room to get to the pool. They waited for the girls who were giggling as they exited the changing room. They were all in skimpy bikini's and Eien didn't bother looking at them, for he had no interest.

They found a spot for them to put down their things plus some lounge chairs. They were there early so there were enough chairs for everyone. Before heading into the water they began putting on sunblock while sitting on their lounge chairs. The girls had the spray-kind and Eien was unfortunately downwind, so he had to deal with breathing the spray in.

When he took off his towel to put lotion on his back, he couldn't stretch all the way and he felt someone sit behind him. He looked back to see Yoru putting some of the sunblock on his hand, smiling.

"You get sunburned very easily," He said shrugging.

Sakura looked over to see where Yoru was only to see that he was helping out the redhead. She bit her bottom lip in slight anger but shook her head. "Hey, can you help me, Yoru?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, in a second," The demon called as he massaged his master's shoulders. His hands moved lower and lower and Eien swore he was blushing.

"Don't even think about it."

Yoru chuckled and moved to whisper in the redhead's ear. "You never told me I couldn't do that, _master_~" He whispered it low enough so no one could hear.

Eien felt the demon's hair tickle his cheek and he stood up. "Fine, don't touch me, Yoru."

The older male smiled lightly. "It was only a joke."

"Don't. Touch. Me."

Sakura sighed. "Come on, Yoru!"

The demon frowned and stood up. "All right, Sakura." He moved over to his date and sprayed sunscreen on her back without even rubbing it on. The pinkette began fuming but Sarah began going over how fun everything was going to be and Yoru almost laughed. Eien would probably not be able to stand her for another hour.

The six of them moved over to the middle part of the pool which was around five feet at the deepest. The end of the pool was around twelve feet at most but Eien had no intention of going over there. The girls went in first then the guys, but Eien still felt uncomfortable in water. He unconsciously stayed closer to Yoru than anyone else though the demon was obeying his master's orders and was not touching him.

They all swam around a little but got irritated when they had to go around people's floaties to swim. "Why don't we go to the deep end?" Emily suggested as a man's floaty hit her in the head.

"Yeah, it's a pain to be here," Sarah agreed before swimming to the deeper part of the water before going over the floating beads to go to the other side. The others followed but Eien went slowly till his feet couldn't touch the water anymore.

"Come on, Eien," Sarah said as she got to eight feet, but was hanging by the wall. The redhead nodded and swam over to the group, but he was still having trouble so he stayed by the edge. "Can you not swim well? It's okay to admit it," She said with a shrug.

"I haven't swam in a while is all," Eien muttered.

She smiled. "That's fine."

"Hey, I'm going to go get something," Yoru said as he got out of the pool. "Be back soon."

For a few minutes everyone was talking, except for Trevor and Eien who were by each other and away from the group. "Did you see his back?"

Eien tensed lightly, but he told himself to ignore it. "Yeah, I did," One of the girls whispered back. "I heard his Dad beats him. Did you see his other scars? There's even one on his shoulder."

Eien bit his lip to keep quiet. "That's no surprise. He seems messed up all around," Sakura whispered. Eien was about to burst but was beat to it.

"Can you gossip a little quieter, please."

The redhead blinked quickly, shocked to see Trevor speaking. He glared at the girls and Emily glared back. "We weren't gossiping, Trevor. God, stop being such a bummer."

The teen just scoffed. "Whatever." He swam to the other side of the pool easily and Eien felt jealous that he couldn't follow him. Instead Sarah swam over to him, blushing.

"Uh, sorry about that. We were just... bored," She said, giggling lightly.

Eien wanted to shrug it off but he couldn't. "My Dad doesn't beat me."

Sarah bit her lip. "Then where did you get the scars?"

The redhead sighed, not wanting to answer. "My back got scarred because when I was younger I got burned because someone set my house on fire."

The brunette's eyes widened. "Did a firefighter save you, or something?" She asked, now catching Sakura's and Emily's attention.

"Nope, I did, because I'm awesome like that."

Eien looked up to see Yoru dropping a large, transparent doughnut floaty on him, but it landed so the sides didn't even touch the redhead.

Sarah beamed. "Really? That's so cool," She exclaimed. She looked back at Eien who was now using the floaty. "What about this scar?" She asked while pointing at the scar on Eien's shoulder.

Eien glared at her for prying once more, but Yoru saved him by getting in the pool. "Let's go over to Trevor," He said before pulling the floaty with him. Eien just rested while the demon pulled him, and Sakura gasped lightly before swimming over to them.

"Hey, can I use your floaty, Eien?" She pleaded.

The redhead looked down at the pinkette and to avoid further contact with her, he just nodded and ducked out so she could get in. He swam to the surface clumsily and managed to stagger to the other side of the pool. By the time they got there, he was exhausted and Yoru frowned over at him.

Eien ignored him and looked over at Trevor and Emily who were talking quietly though if he concentrated he could hear their arguing voices.

"You didn't have to say that. What's wrong, you seem like you're upset?"

"Well maybe because I am. Your friends are being bitches and-"

"So are you saying I'm being a bitch?"

"A little."

Emily glared at him before swimming away. After swimming around a little, or in Sakura's case being pulled around by Yoru, everyone decided to go on the slides but someone had to stay with the floaty so Eien volunteered.

"I'll stay with you," Yoru suggested, but Sakura pouted.

"Come on, Yoru, go on the slides with me."

The demon eyed his master and Eien waved his hand. "Go," He ordered. Trevor was also staying behind but Emily was still pissed off at him so she ignored Sarah's questions about why the brunette wasn't going.

Yoru got out of the pool with the girls and they headed over to the slides. Eien looked over at Trevor who was resting by the wall. "Why are you with her if she annoys you so much?"

The older male looked at the redhead and Eien blushed at the stare. "Well you can't just chase away everyone who annoys you." Eien felt that he had just been insulted because he was antisocial. "But she wasn't always like that. I think because it's our last year of high school so she's all cocky now." He sighed and looked at the other people swimming in the pool. "I honestly didn't want to come on this trip."

Eien nodded. "Neither did I, but Yoru drags me everywhere he goes, so there's no helping it."

Trevor's lip twitched in a smirk. "I think he likes you."

The redhead didn't even bother to get flustered. "He just likes to tease because he has nothing better to do."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Really now? He's concerned for you, you know. He doesn't want you to get sunburned, he buys you a floaty and he was going to pull you around the pool so you don't have to exert yourself, until Sakura kicked you out of course. He also offered to stay here with you." He smirked fully now. "I think he actually cares for you."

Eien scoffed and looked out at the pool. "Yeah, right. He has to do those things for me."

"So what, he's your servant?"

The redhead gave a small shrug. "I guess so."

Trevor laughed and Eien looked at him, wondering what was so funny. He saw that he was actually smiling and Eien blushed at seeing the brunette show such an emotion.

"Uh..." Trevor laughed again Eien smiled awkwardly.

After a few minutes they saw their friends going down the slide one-by-one and they swam over to them. "Okay, I'm ready for tanning," Sakura said as he got out of the pool followed by the two other girls. Yoru looked at Eien who nodded and got out of the pool, before grabbing the floaty and putting it by his lounge chair.

"Oh, Yoru~! Can you put tanning lotion on my back?" Sakura said as she held up a brown bottle to the demon.

"I guess," He said before taking the lotion and putting some on his hand. Sakura turned around and Yoru rubbed her back with the lotion briefly. "That good?"

The pinkette nodded and lied down on her stomach on her lounge chair. Emily was about to lie down as well until she realized that she was by her boyfriend. "Hey, Eien do you want to trade with me? I want to talk to Sarah," Emily said, already gathering her things.

"Uh, I guess." Eien stood up with his towel and moved over to Emily's spot. It seemed that she was still mad at Trevor because he called her a bitch but the guy kind of deserved it for... Well calling his girlfriend a bitch.

Eien wrapped his towel around himself and sat down on the chair, one leg resting on the chair and the other one on the ground. Trevor was on his left while Yoru was on his right but he didn't know which one to talk to. It was still getting pretty hot so Eien decided to lie on his back and rest while he could.

After a few minutes he actually fell asleep and Yoru noticed this. He sighed and grabbed his towel to make a pillow for the sleeping redhead. He put it under Eien's neck and head and the sixteen-year-old mumbled a thanks. The demon smiled down at the younger male and nodded, though mostly to himself.

"You two are really good friends, huh?"

Yoru looked up to see Trevor having his lounge chair in a laid back position but he was still sitting up. "Yes, we've spent most our our lives together so we became friends naturally." He knew Eien would deny it, but they were friends.

Trevor gave a small smirk. "He admitted about you being his servant, is that true?"

Yoru narrowed his eyes as they slowly turned silver, his smile now cold. "I guess so," He replied, knowing it was Eien's answer. He had eavesdropped on the two teens when he was up on the structure for the water slide. The wind began to pick up and Eien's eyes snapped open at the sudden spike of energy. He sat up quickly and looked at Yoru.

"What happened?"

The wind suddenly died and the air went deathly still. "Nothing, why do you ask?"

Eien looked at the demon, confused. "I... Was it really nothing?"

"Of course," Yoru reassured smoothly, his eyes staying bright silver, showing that he was a demon marking his word.

The redhead still wasn't sure and he looked over at Trevor who had his hands behind his head, now soaking up the sun like the girls. Eien slowly nodded and he looked at Yoru who was smiling happily, while revealing his fangs.

Eien sighed shook his head. "Don't," He warned. Yoru's smile suddenly went away but his eyes remained silver.

_'Are you so ashamed of what we are that you have to hide all the time?'_

Eien glared at the ground lightly. _'No, it's just that someone may see you and make assumptions. I don't want another witch hunt,' _He ended quietly. His countenance was filled with pain instead of anger now.

Yoru smiled once more, but made sure to not show his fangs. "There hasn't been one in years. People don't believe in that kind of thing anymore."

Sakura looked up. "What kind of thing?" She raised a brow and propped herself up by her elbows. "You guys just stopped talking and Yoru began saying stuff. What's up with that?"

Eien suddenly snapped out of his haze and he looked up at Sakura who was staring at him as if he were a freak. "I... don't know."

"Hmph." She turned back to her friends and began talking again.

Eien sighed and lied back down again before closing his eyes. Trevor looked over at Yoru silently and the demon stared back with his smile still in place.

-Two hours later-

After the girls had tanned, they went back to the car for their lunch that Yoru had packed and they found a shady spot on the grass. The others had brought food as well but still not as much as the demon.

After many sandwiches, chips and energy drinks everyone was ready to head back into the water. "Hey, do you want to go on the slides, Eien?" Sarah asked happily as she walked up to the redhead. "I think it'll be a lot of fun."

The redhead grimaced lightly and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, I guess." He didn't have a problem with heights anymore, it was just the fact that he was going to be propelled into deep water.

"Cool!" Sarah grabbed their towels and chucked them at Yoru. "We'll go on ahead." She grabbed Eien's hand and dragged him to the pool. They went up the stairs and waited in line. "Which one are you going to go on? There's the one that's opened up, but the other two are closed off and higher which makes it more awesome to go down."

"How about the open one?"

"Okay, that was more like a rhetorical question because we're not going on that one," She laughed. "Only the little kids go on that one."

"But there are little kids going on the big ones, too," Eien pointed up to where a ten year old went down the tube.

"Well, yeah which means that you have to go on that one because _little kids _are going on them. It's fun, don't worry." Eien nodded and crossed his arms. He leaned against the railing towards the slides so no one could get a good look at his back. Yoru had told him that he was just self-conscious, but you couldn't help that.

Once it was Sarah's turn she went to the biggest slide and Eien had to wait by the slide to see her come out before he could go on. Once he saw her splash in the water, he went into the slide, but didn't bother lying down, instead just sitting up.

It was terribly hot in the tunnel and Eien was tempted to summon some wind to clear the air. He decided against it once he saw some light and he held his breath right before he hit the water. His legs and arms went up as he was shot into the water, his back curved. He had seen other people fall in that way so he felt somewhat normal.

After a few seconds he floated up and he looked around briefly to see where he had to leave. He left the ring of floating beads and found Yoru and everyone else sitting at their lounge chairs, getting ready to swim again. Eien swam over the best he could, but found himself exhausted from the shock of the slide. Panicking, he moved his hands around in the water with expert grace, making him stay afloat before he put his hands in front of the him, making him go backwards till he hit the wall. He sighed and grabbed onto it, glad that he had something to hold.

_'What's this not wanting to be exposed?'_

Eien looked up to see Yoru talking to Sakura and he rolled his eyes. _'I panicked,' _Was his only answer before getting out so just his feet rested in the water. Luckily no one saw him control the water and he was glad for that. Sarah walked up to him and smiled.

"Ready for another dip?"

Eien shook his head, panting lightly. "No, I'm good for now."

The brunette frowned and she crossed her arms while blushing. "Do you not like spending time with me, or something?"

The redhead raised a brow and got up from the pool. "No, I never said that. I'm just tired is all." He walked over to the group and Sarah followed hastily.

"Well, it seems like you don't like me because you're walking away," She said as she grabbed Eien's arm as they neared the corner of the pool.

The redhead stopped and turned around. "Well, we just met. What do you want me to do?"

The group looked over to see Sarah and Eien quarreling. "I want you to act like you care," She exclaimed as she shoved Eien.

The redhead lost his footing and fell over the side. He thought he was going to hit the water, but because he was at the corner, his mid-back hit the edge of the wall, knocking the breath out of him. Sarah gasped as the redhead went under the water, unable to move.

The redhead couldn't help but swallow the water and he wriggled around, not enjoying the feeling of drowning. After a few seconds someone dived into the water and picked him up by placing a hand behind his aching back and putting an arm under his knees. He pushed off the bottom of the pool floor and Eien was suddenly couching up all the water in his lungs. He leaned against the cold body that saved him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders for leverage.

"Oh my God, Eien, I'm so sorry!" Sarah practically screamed as she kneeled by the pool.

The redhead gave a slow nod and hissed at the pain in his back. He leaned against Yoru, burying his face in his neck as he clenched his teeth together to prevent himself from crying.

The demon had him get into a small standing position so he could get out of the water. Eien began coughing again and Sarah was beside him to make sure he was okay. Yoru climbed out of the water and got a towel for the redhead.

"I think Eien's done swimming for today." He looked up when he heard a lifeguard approaching. He got scolded for doing a job that he wasn't certified to do and Yoru said that he wouldn't do it again. The lifeguard also went to Sarah and gave her a stern talking to about goofing around the pool. Eien wrapped the towel around his shoulders and stood to go sit down on a chair Sarah still following him.

"I'm fine," He rasped.

Sarah continued to frown. "I am _so _sorry!"

"Okay, okay, I forgive you now can you let me rest?"

The brunette nodded and took a few steps back. It seemed that everyone was still very concerned for the redhead but he just glared at them. "I'm fine."

There was a small murmur and they went into the pool but Yoru went to the sixteen-year-old. "Here," He said as he sat behind the redhead and placed his hand on his back.

Eien gasped in pain and Yoru shushed him as he made a put his fingers together tightly before striking the redhead's back with the tip. The redhead bared his teeth and fell forward. "What was that?" He near cried.

Yoru didn't answer as he moved his hand around in soothing circles. "I just unlocked a pressure point. It should help with the pain for now but I suggest that you see the King when we get home."

Eien gave a slow nod but continued to pant. "Thanks, I guess."

The demon smiled and stood up before going to the group. "We'll be swimming for another hour but I suggest you rest."

The redhead gave a slow nod tried to lie down without hurting his back too much. It still ached but it felt like it was numbing over. He gave a sigh and closed his eyes, wanting to rest.

-Later-

An hour and a half later everyone was done swimming and dressed to go home. Eien had brought a pair of pants with him so he wouldn't be stuck in his swim trunks the whole ride home. As they were leaving the water park, the girls talked about going out to ice cream and they convinced Yoru to take them.

When they piled into the demon's car Sarah found it awkward to sit by Eien so she asked if Sakura would sit with her in back. The pinkette protested, saying she wanted to sit up with Yoru until the demon said it would be bad for Eien's back to be cooped up.

So Eien got to sit in front with Yoru as the girls sat in the back with Trevor. It seemed that the older male was back to his non-talking self and Eien wondered if that was how he usually was.

A half hour into driving they found an ice-cream shop and the girls looked over the menu to order. Eien just ordered a vanilla cone and Yoru ordered chocolate. Trevor said he didn't want anything and Emily complained that he was just being grouchy.

As they sat down at a table the girls had finally ordered, but instead of ice cream they got smoothies. Eien was eating his ice cream slowly, for some reason completely drained from the day. He noticed some of the frozen treat was melting but was too tired to react.

He looked over when he saw Yoru lick the drop of melting ice cream and he glared at him. "Stop eating my food," He muttered as he took the cone away from the demon who just smirked before licking his lips.

"I should have gotten vanilla."

Sakura looked down at her vanilla smoothie and grinned. "Here, you can have some of mine, Yoru." She offered a spoonful and the demon smiled coyly at her before taking the spoon and eating a small amount.

He gave a hum and shook his head. "Eien's is still sweeter."

The redhead narrowed his eyes and moved his ice cream away from the demon so he couldn't have anymore. Sakura pouted and threw away the smoothie that Yoru payed for. "I'm not hungry anymore."

After everyone was done with their food, they got back in the car so Yoru could drop them off at Sakura's house. It was around seven o'clock when they finally arrived home and they said their goodbyes.

Emily and Trevor still weren't on speaking terms, and it seemed that all Sarah could say were apologies. Sakura said that she couldn't wait for her next date with Yoru which the demon replied with, "We'll see" before driving away.

For the whole car ride Eien's back was getting worse and he almost couldn't walk because of how much pain he was in. In the end, Yoru had to carry him inside where the Devil was waiting.

"You can't even help him from falling into a pool?" He asked angrily as he healed Eien's back. The redhead was sitting on the coffee table with his Father behind him, barely touching his skin as he moved his hands around fluently, his aura glowing. "You're lucky it wasn't worse than this."

"It's not his fault. My 'date' pushed me into the pool... Actually it is your fault, Yoru. You're the one who made me go in the first place and the one who made me be with her in the first place," Eien grumbled crankily.

The demon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "At least I got you out of the water in time."

Eien looked away from the demon with a scoff. Sasori sighed and pulled his hands away from his son's back. When he had first seen it, there was a large bruise but it was already yellowing by this point. "I'll write you a note so you don't have to go to school. You're staying in bed tomorrow." Sasori turned and glared at Yoru. "Even though this could have happened to anyone, I still expect you to help him."

Yoru bowed. "Of course."

Sasori sighed and stood up. "Go get cleaned up and go to bed."

Eien nodded and got up, still sore but not as much as before. He looked at Yoru who's face was impassive. "... Will you take a shower with me, master?"

**This is furkin long =.="**

**I've wanted them to go on a trip for a while now, so here it is.**

**Review?**


	50. Past reasons

-One month later-

"Hey, what do you want for your birthday?" Yoru looked at his master who was on the couch, watching the television while he was on the floor, resting on his stomach. He swung his legs back and forth, waiting for the redhead to answer.

"Why do you ask?" Eien changed the channel and lied down on the couch. The Friday after school was always lazy and the redhead took that as a chance to relax for once.

"Well it's in five days. Don't you usually want something for you birthday?" Yoru continued to look at the redhead who shrugged.

"I've had many birthdays so another isn't really a big deal." Eien turned off the television and sat up. He heard a whine and he gave a sideways glance to Kuma who was sitting in his Father's chair. "You know you're going to get in trouble for having him in here, right?"

Yoru chuckled. "If you hadn't noticed, it's snowing outside so Kuma can't be there. He'll get all dirty," He cooed as he got up to pet his dog.

Eien rolled his eyes. "Then I'm the one who has to clean him."

"Exactly, so I'm doing you a favor." There was a knock on the door and Yoru suddenly grinned. Eien had to be honest that he hadn't seen the demon that happy in a long time. "It's about time!" He ran over to the door and opened it, revealing a hooded, but familiar, figure. "You always seem to show up when there's bad weather."

Eien looked over and practically groaned. "Kuma, sick 'im," He said lazily but the dog just continued to whine at the stranger.

"It's just a coincidence," The stranger chuckled. "May I come in?"

Eien narrowed his eyes and he crossed his arms before standing up and facing the door. "I don't know, the last time you came into my house you started a fire."

Yoru stuck out his bottom lip in thought. "Actually, you're the one who started the fight and-"

"Shut up, Yoru. Make your friend go away."

"No need to be mean, Eien." Yoru turned back to his guest, now grinning. "I don't see why you can't come in? The dog is already inside so what's one more?" Yoru stepped aside to let his old friend in.

"Thank you," He said as he closed his umbrella and put it against the wall. "It is good to see you, son of the Devil."

Eien scoffed. "You, too, _demon_," He mocked.

The demon chuckled, his amber eyes filled with amusement. He took off his hood causing a cascade of long red hair with stands of yellow and orange mixing in. "Did I come at an inconvenient time?"

"No, it's actually a good thing you came," Yoru said as he threw his arms around the other demon's shoulders. "It was awfully boring but now that you're here things are a bit more... interesting." The wind elemental chuckled and leaned in closer to his companions face.

Hikari turned to him and grabbed his chin with a smirk. "Do you need me that much, Yoru? Your master isn't doing a good job at taking care of you then," He whispered.

Eien looked at the whole scene unimpressed. This wasn't the first time the demon's flirted with each other. "Yeah, if you guys do that, don't expect me to vouch anything when my Dad is killing you. Come on, Kuma." The dog's ears perked up and he ran to the redhead who walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Yoru laughed and got off his old friend. "Come on, it seems that you haven't eaten in a couple of years." He walked to the kitchen and got some things out of the fridge.

Hikari shrugged and sat down at the table with Eien who was teasing Kuma by dangling pieces of meat above his head. The sixteen-year-old looked over at the older redhead and dropped the piece of meat, letting Kuma catch it and eat it.

Eien remembered Yoru telling him how the two demon's knew each other and it seemed cool at first until he told him stories about what they did for fun.

The first time they met, they fought over a person's soul. It was a one of a kind and they would literally do anything for it. A girl made a contract with both of the demons and that's where the conflict started. She was spoiled and she wanted excitement in her life. In the end they killed her and shared the soul. Yoru described it like it was a candlelight dinner with a nice stroll on the beach afterwards.

After that they would bump into each other every once and a while. This was obviously after Yoru was relieved of his duty of being Sasori's servant.

Though two-hundred years since their last encounter, they found themselves both summoned. A wealthy man called for them and it was a pure coincidence that they were both chosen. The man was an Earl and he wanted bodyguards because there were people out to kill him. This was somewhere in England and Yoru even found a library that had a book about the Earl.

Eien remembered finding the picture of the two demons standing beside their master, in formal clothes with swords at their hips. It was almost a shock to see Yoru with long hair but the demon explained that their master wanted them to look similar but long hair wasn't going to fix that. Both of them had their hair in a low ponytail to try to make them alike, but then there was the difference in skin tones.

That was the man who gave Yoru the name Aki and Hikari the name Taiyou. Though after the assassin's were killed they ate the man's soul and went their separate ways. Yoru was planning on meeting him again when he was called to the Underworld by the Devil. That was when Yoru told Eien, "I got to be a servant for a little brat."

So the demon's had met fourteen years later and that was when Eien saw him. The second time Eien saw him the demon got on his nerves and he attacked him. That was the first house Eien had managed to burn down; the second one was because Yoru had provoked him unintentionally. Though that story is for another time.

"Here you are, my good man. A grilled cheese sandwich." Yoru smiled happily as he placed a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich cut in half in front of the younger demon. "They're Eien's favorite."

The said redhead rubbed the bridge of his nose and he looked down at Kuma who was wanting more meat. "Go lie down," He ordered as he pointed to the end of the hall where the back door was. The dog whined and lied down in front of the door. He sighed and looked at Hikari who just took a nibble of the bread.

"I know it's hard to get accustomed to eating," Yoru said as he sat down at the table and took one of the half's before taking a bite and handing it to Eien.

"Gee, thanks." Eien took a small bite away from the one Yoru had left.

"You're welcome. Oh, did you know?" Yoru turned to Hikari who was still chewing the small piece of bread. "Eien got on the soccer team at school even though he was late on auditions. The coach really wanted him though." The demon sighed. "I'm so proud of him."

Eien rolled his eyes and took a bite of the sandwich. "Yes, it's not like someone forced me to go or anything."

"Oh and there's also a boy who Eien likes, too but he always denies-"

"I do not like him! Is it so wrong to have a friend who isn't an annoying pervert?" Eien threw the sandwich half at Yoru and the demon frowned when it fell to the floor.

"My cooking is never appreciated."

Hikari smiled and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I like your cooking, Yoru."

The raven-haired man perked up. "Really? Finally someone who isn't a total brat to me." He threw his arms around the redhead and Eien almost face-palmed.

Luckily the door opened and the Devil walked in. He took one look at the scene and sighed. "One, do not walk into my house with your shoes on." Hikari, who was still embracing Yoru, looked down to see that in fact, his wet shoes were on. "Two, when I summon you, you come to me, not my house. Three, this is the last time I'm telling you this, if you are going to have sex, do not have it in my house." Sasori sighed and took off his drenched coat, before putting it on a hook on the wall.

Hikari sighed and pushed Yoru away. "I'm sorry, but it seems we have to hide our love." The older demon's expression fell and he stood up and walked away from the redhead.

"I will have to take my love elsewhere..." He looked at Eien who narrowed his eyes dangerously. Yoru moved to touch the redhead but a the air began to crackle with energy. Yoru shrugged and moved closer only to be hurled into the opposite wall in living room.

Sasori rolled his eyes and went to Hikari. "I summoned you here for a reason."

"Why do you need him?" Eien asked as he stood up to clean up the food that he spilled.

The Devil sighed. "Hikari is going to be looking at things in the Underworld, but I needed him to come here first so I can tell him the specifics of the job."

The demon nodded and stood up, now serious. "Yes, I am at your disposal."

Sasori nodded. "Follow me." He walked into the living room to go to his room to see Yoru sitting against the wall, with his clothes smoking and in tatters.

"See you later," He waved to Hikari who blew him a kiss. Eien rolled his eyes and went to stand in front of Yoru. "If you wanted me out of my clothes, you could have just asked." He winced lightly and stood up. "It's been a while since you've used a lightning technique."

The redhead sighed and waved his hand a little to clear the smoke. "I'm surprised you didn't try to get away."

The demon shrugged but winced again. "Yes, that would have been a good idea. But I am very proud of you anyway." He gave a sweet smile and leaned down slightly so his face was right in front of his master's. "You have the ability to kill me, but you hold back every day." He grabbed his waist with one hand and began coughing a little. He moved his hand to his mouth to cough and when he moved it away there was blood in his palm. "Of look at that..."

Eien sighed as the demon began to waver a little. "You'll heal."

- Saturday-

Eien groaned as soccer practice was finally over. He had been bumped up to varsity in the week before so the coach worked him harder to prove his worth. Even though the weather was bad, they still practiced in the gymnasium and Eien found it more difficult. Like when he was running for the ball and the janitors left a water spill on the ground. He was a little sore after that, but it went away.

Once Eien got dressed and cleaned up from the practice, he left the locker room to see Trevor waiting for him outside.

"It gets better," He said as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on.

The redhead looked at his impassive friend and scoffed. "Yeah right. Did you see the look I got from the other players. One of them threatened me that if we didn't win he was going to beat me up." Eien began walking and Trevor walked beside him.

"But you aren't afraid are you?"

Eien gave a humorless chuckled. "I practically pissed myself."

The brunette gave a small nod. "Yoru picking you up again?"

The redhead nodded. "Who else? My Dad's busy with work again so he can't."

"You should just get your license."

"When I get my green card I will."

Trevor chuckled and Eien looked up to actually see the brunette smiling. It felt good to make someone laugh, especially if they were as bare as a prison wall. "You know, I could always drive you home. We don't live that far apart."

Eien almost grinned at the idea. "That'd be great. Then Yoru would stop complaining about paying for gas... You wouldn't complain, would you?"

The older male laughed again. "No, I'm not a dick like Yoru."

Eien shrugged. "Just making sure."

By the time they reached the exit to the school they saw it was snowing again. "Going to wait in here?" Trevor asked as he pulled on his hood.

Eien shook his head and made sure his jacket was zipped up. "Yoru is right there." He pointed to the silver car by the curb. It wasn't the car that he really noticed, but the demon holding an umbrella at the passenger door.

"That's nice of him," The older male said in his usual monotone.

Eien scoffed. "Sure is." He opened the door, glad that there were was a cover over them. "See you later." He pulled his own hood on and was about to step out into the snow but Yoru was immediately in front of him. Trevor flinched, obviously confused as to how the older male moved so quickly.

"You could get a cold, so I brought you an umbrella," Yoru said as he held the object out for his master while he was getting covered in tiny flakes of frozen water.

Eien sighed. "Thanks." He waved to his friend and began walking down the steps to the car. Yoru opened the passenger door while still holding the umbrella over him. Once Eien was inside Yoru closed the umbrella and caught Trevor looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Giving a small smirk, the winds suddenly picked up, causing a flurry of freezing wind and snow to be pushed towards the younger male who quickly stepped back as he got a face full of the weather. Trevor looked at the demon but he was already walking to the other side of his car to drive away.

Once Yoru got in, Eien glared at him. "That was not necessary."

The demon looked at Eien as he began driving away from the school. "Do you want anything to eat?"

Eien scoffed, unimpressed with the demon trying to change the topic. "Sure, some fries."

Yoru nodded and went to a drive-thru to order. When Eien got his food, he didn't eat much but he mainly wanted the fries to eat after he'd taken his nap. When they got home, the redhead put his food on the table and went to the bathroom to take a shower before going to sleep.

"Don't eat my fries, Yoru. I payed for them," Eien called as he went to his room.

"Can I take a nap with you?" Yoru asked as he walked to his room as well. Eien suddenly flushed and he glared darkly at the the older male.

"_No_." He slammed his door shut, not wanting the demon anywhere near him while he slept… Again, a story for another time.

-Later-

When Eien did wake up, it was noon and he was ready to snack on his cold food. He yawned and rubbed his eye as he walked into the kitchen only to see something terrible. His Father was just sitting at the table, eating the fries like it was no big deal.

"Dad? Why're you eating my fries_?_! I bought them!"

Sasori coughed a little and turned around. "Eien?"

"Why did you eat my fries?" Eien went to the table to see none left and he groaned.

Sasori sighed, not realizing that this was his son's food. "I'm sorry for eating your fries, but they weren't even really good. They were really cold."

"I don't care, those were my fries!" Eien sat down at the table and held his head in his hands. "Do you not love me?"

The Devil looked at his son offended. "Of course I love you, but Eien, they were just fries. Go ask Yoru to buy more." He stood up with the garbage on the table and threw it away.

"But those were mine," The younger redhead replied as he looked up at his Father.

Sasori sighed and ruffled up his hair. "Do you want me to make you some?"

Eien gave a slow nod and the older male nodded before going to the kitchen to make french fries. Sasori had no idea that Eien would react so strongly to his fries being eaten, but they were left on the table so the redhead thought that was free game. He was hungry as well, just coming home from work and all.

When Sasori started peeling potatoes, Yoru walked into the kitchen in his boxers once more. He sat at the table where he saw Eien moping. "Hey, do you want to go to the park with me and Kuma? It stopped snowing."

Eien looked over at the demon lazily. "I will talk to you when you put some clothes on."

"Too late, you're already talking." Yoru smiled and put his elbow on the table before resting his chin in his palm. "Besides I don't have any clothes. The last of it got wet after I picked you up."

Eien stared at the demon. "So you've been walking around half-naked for three hours?"

"Basically… Can I borrow some clothes?"

The redhead sighed and put his head in his hand. "You know they won't fit."

Yoru blinked and thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah… You're so short," He smiled and pat Eien's head.

"I am not, I am perfectly normal. You're just… freakishly tall," Eien muttered as he swatted Yoru's hand away.

"But I am normal for my age."

Eien looked skeptical. "And what age is that?"

"I have no idea. Early twenties?" Yoru shrugged and stood up to see what Sasori cutting up. "Do I get some?"

"No, those are my fries," Eien replied as he turned around in his seat to glare at Yoru.

He noticed a mark on the back of his right shoulder and it looked like a tattoo but he knew it was his mark as a demon. He had seen it before on a few occasions but he wondered why Yoru wasn't questioned about it when they were swimming. It seemed like something that would stick out on snow white skin, considering it was black. It was a dark circle with a thin-lined star in the middle, but over the star there was another one, but the tips were curved to the right so it blended in with the outer circle. Besides that there were five little yellow crescent moons between the stars points, facing outwards.

The Devil sighed as the shorter male continued to stand by him. "Go and get some clothes from my room."

Yoru grinned. "I'm fine the way I am." He gave a stretch and turned around to face Eien, now obscuring the redhead's view. "Actually I think I would want to go on a walk later, but will you go with me?"

Eien shrugged and stood up to see his Father's progress on his food. He saw him put the cut up pieces of potato into the oil and his stomach grumbled angrily. He had eaten very little after practice, but besides that he had nothing. Eien went over to some cupboards in the kitchen to get a plate out, purposely ignoring the demon.

Yoru frowned at the lack of response and stood behind Eien with his hands in his pockets. "Move I would like to get out."

The demon smirked and leaned forward so he could whisper in the redhead's ear. "And what else?"

"Or else I'll hurt you?" Eien turned around and shoved a hand against Yoru's chest so he could get by.

Sasori sighed and began to take the fries out of the pan with some tongs. He saw Eien beside him with a plate and he put the fried potatoes on it before getting some more. Yoru frowned and crossed his arms.

"If you're not going to get dressed then at least do your laundry," Sasori said as he set the pan of hot oil aside so it could cool down before he threw it away. He heard the house phone ring and he sighed before picking it up. Eien looked at his Father who seemed upset about the call. He hung up the phone after a few minutes and he ran a hand through his hair. "I have to go back to work because one of the doctors called in sick." He grabbed his coat from the wall and made sure he had his wallet and keys. He looked at Eien and his demon and gave a light glare. "… No fire." He left to his car and Yoru laughed at the redhead.

Eien rolled his eyes and sat down at the table with his fries. He began eating some when Yoru sat down next to him. "May I have one, master?"

The redhead paused mid-bite and he narrowed his eyed at the demon. "Put on some clothes first and I may think about it."

Yoru chuckled. "You don't like to see me without my clothes off?"

"No, now get dressed." Eien continued to eat and the demon sighed before taking the plate away. "Hey!"

"These aren't healthy for you, my prince-"

"I don't care, I want junk food!" Eien stood up and tried to take the plate back but Yoru turned around.

"I'll give it back if I get to have one."

"Okay, okay." Yoru turned back around and gave Eien the plate. The redhead glared at him and picked up a fry. "Here," He held it out for the demon and Yoru smirked suggestively.

"Feed me~" Eien continued to glare as he shoved the dry in Yoru's mouth, almost causing him to choke. "Thank you, master~"

-Monday-

Eien sighed as he went to his last class of the day. He passed by a few people but one of them caught his eye. He saw Emily from across the hall but once she saw him she quickly turned away. Not soon after their small trip, she and Trevor broke up. Another reason why she didn't like him was because Yoru refused to go on a real date with Sakura, so that was _obviously_ Eien's fault.

He ignored the teen as he walked by her so he could get to the gymnasium because the weather was still bad. When he got in the locker room, he went straight to his locker but he overheard something some guys were saying.

"Why would you get that gun? It doesn't even shoot that good."

"It was a gift from my Dad, jackass. Even though I didn't want it, I still took it."

Eien continued to stand in front of his locker, frowning at the thought of that weapon. Many people were obsessed with it and Eien never understood why.

He hated guns. What he hated even more was the people behind them, but Eien believed that the gun transformed the person into something else.

He hated it.

He remembered an evening when he had been in London. His Father was busy preforming house calls, while Yoru had the night off after months of work. He had been walking home and it was dark. As he was passing by someone they shoved him against the wall and put a gun to his head.

At that moment he froze up, completely useless. They wanted money, but Eien couldn't move. Even when he was younger the sight of a gun could send him into a panic. His Father had been shot to protect him and the moment the trigger was pulled by the stranger Yoru had been shot as well.

Eien remembered going into a hysteria when he saw the bullet hole in his demon's chest. Yoru had pulled Eien back before man shot and he got the bullet instead before killing the man. Yes, the demon had been through far worse by his master himself, but Eien knew he would be okay. He always was.

Eien cried that night. Yoru was honestly confused to see his master reacting so strongly to him being hurt, but he supposed it was the method of how he was hurt. But he was fine in the end and Eien calmed down enough realize that.

He hated that night. It was one of his weakest moments and Yoru had seen it. He was always there when he was at his weakest.

"Hey, Eien hurry up, you're going to be late."

The redhead snapped out of his daze and he looked up to see one of his classmates tying up his shoe. "Yeah…"

-Out-

Eien sighed as he finally left the school after fighting his way through the excited throng. He turned to go down the steps when he realized Yoru's car wasn't there. He was always there, no matter what. He stood there for a few seconds and he heard the wind whistle. He looked up and saw a wind message floating towards him. He looked around quickly before grabbing it and walking down the stairs so he could read it.

When he was away from the school, he let go of the message and he read it.

_At the hospital. King said to walk over._

Eien frowned at the thought of walking in the snow. He had been to the hospital before, but he had never gone there after school. He wondered why the demon was over there in the first place and why his Father wanted him to walk. Taking a deep breath of cold air, Eien began walking towards his Father's work.

In fifteen minutes he had reached the hospital while crossing many dangerous streets and passing by potential enemies. When he entered, he went to the front desk where the receptionist saw him. "Hello, Dr. Akasuna are you- Oh, wait," He laughed. "Sorry, I thought you were a doctor that works here. You're his brother, right?"

Eien's eye twitched. "No, I'm his son. Where is he?"

"Um, he's having his break in the lounge right now. It's just down the hall," He said, pointing to the hall.

Eien nodded and went to the large room just around the corner that they called the lounge. There were a number of chairs there, but he saw his Father and Yoru sitting in the ones in the middle of the room. There were other people walking by casually and some other workers taking breaks as well. Eien walked up to Yoru and his Father, who was sitting in an armchair with his legs crossed. Yoru was sitting on a two-person couch so the demon pat the spot next to him. Eien rolled his eyes and sat down.

"So why am I here?" He looked at his Father, finding it weird that he was wearing scrubs.

Yoru smiled. "Because I didn't want to pick you up."

Eien nodded slowly and took off his wet coat before placing it beside him. "So I'm just here, that's it?"

Sasori shrugged. "I'm going to be working late tonight and I wanted to talk to you because I won't be able to tomorrow, well until evening time."

The younger redhead sighed. "What's there to talk about?"

"Don't know, Yoru said you had something you wanted to say."

Eien looked over at the demon who was still smiling. "I never said anything like that."

Yoru's eyes widened in faux confusion. "Really, my prince? It's about Trevor."

The redhead blinked and he turned to his Father seriously. "I have a friend who's a guy."

"Ah." Sasori nodded and sighed. "I hate it when that happens."

Yoru pouted and crossed his arms. "I'm just letting you know that there may be a threat of being exposed is all."

"And it matters that he's a guy, because…" Eien leaned back in the couch, wanting to rest a bit.

"Well, you feel more comfortable with him." Yoru smirked at the redhead's confusion. "I see that you're more defensive around woman. Or maybe it's that you don't like them and you like men."

Eien's eyebrow twitched and he looked over to his Father who was watching the scene in amusement before turning back at Yoru. "We have already had this conversation. I don't have a preference to either gender, so just leave it alone."

Yoru shrugged. "Fine, fine."

Eien sighed and ran a hand through his hair, but the air suddenly went cold. He looked at his Father with wide eyes, but the older male let no emotion cross his face. Eien slowly looked across the room to see someone passing by. To any other person, everything seemed normal but to Eien it felt like he was back in his personal hell. Yoru noticed his master's discomfort and he frowned.

The man stopped by Sasori and narrowed his eyes at the younger redhead. "Some friends, Dr. Akasuna? I thought you've already had a break today."

The Devil looked up, no emotion or thoughts portraying on his face. "You are not my keeper, Dr. Uchiha. And, yes," He gestured to Yoru swiftly. "This is a friend of mine Yoru, and my son, Eien." Sasori looked so calm and composed but Eien felt like a complete wreck.

He was alive. This man who ruined his life from such an early age, was alive. Yoru smiled and waved. "Hello, my name is Yoru." The doctor nodded and he gave Eien a strong stare.

The redhead flinched and quickly looked away. "Hello…"

He still looked the same. Pale skin, black hair in a low ponytail, but he was wearing some reading glasses. He was also in scrubs like Sasori, but that was underneath his white coat.

"It's good to meet you two. Oh and Dr. Akasuna," The man turned to back to the redhead. "I just got word that you're going to room one again."

"I am not scheduled to preform any surgeries, I am on ER duty." Sasori sat up slightly and put his elbows on his knees so his arms hung down.

The younger doctor sighed. "We are short of hand at the moment and the supervisors said you could do it." He gave a questioning look. "You _can _do it, right? You weren't transferred here for nothing."

The Devil sighed. "Yes, I am capable but that is not why I came here."

Yoru realized that Eien was still in shock and he put a hand on his arm, making the redhead jump out of his seat a little.

"It was not my decision, so if you want to argue about it, go to the supervisors." He sighed and looked at his wristwatch. "I'm late for a patient, so please excuse me."

Sasori shook his head. "Fine." He watched the man leave the room before looking at Yoru who was trying to comfort his son. He had never seen how his son had felt when the Uchiha was around. There was the time that he had come to the house to visit when Eien was only five but that was it. Afterwards Eien only saw his soul, and it gave him comfort that he couldn't hurt him anymore. Yoru told Eien to breathe and the redhead nodded before holding himself lightly.

"Why is he here?" The sixteen-year-old asked as he looked at his Father, with an angry countenance.

The Devil took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "He was another soul that got reborn. I sent Hikari to find out what was going on, but so far he found nothing. They just… disappeared and now they're back."

Eien balled his hands up in anger. "And you're going to let him stay?"

Sasori looked at Eien and leaned back in his chair. "Do you expect me to send him back with reasons that are in the past? He didn't do anything wrong in this life-"

"But he shouldn't be here because of those reasons." Eien stood up and people began looking around. Yoru frowned and touched his master's arm but the redhead swatted it away. "He tortured us back then and you won't even acknowledge that. He killed _him_ but you let him stay."

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "Sit down, you're causing a scene."

Eien scoffed and grabbed his coat and bag. "I'm not staying here." He glared at his Father. "You don't seem to care that the man who killed the person you loved is alive, so I'm going."

Yoru watched both of his master's glare fiercely at each other and he bit his lip in anticipation. This was the first time in a long time that they had a disagreement this big. The last one was about him being killed, but this one seemed like it was going to turn into a fight.

Eien glared for a second longer but turned around and walked out of the lounge, completely ignoring his demon's calls. How could his Father not care that Itachi was alive? It didn't matter that he didn't do anything bad in this life, the crimes in his past one should be enough to keep him in the Underworld. Eien slowly stopped walking and he stared down at the floor. His Father had seen what he and his Mum went through, but he wouldn't do anything about the Uchiha being alive. Eien leaned against the wall and continued to stare.

He took his job as the Devil more seriously than he thought. He wouldn't let petty anger get in the way of logical thinking. Eien slowly began to sink to the floor. But he loved Deidara. Wouldn't he want the man who killed him gone? Eien knew he wasn't the only one who suffered from the loss.

After a few seconds of kneeling on the ground he heard someone in front of him but he ignored him. "You should be standing, and be confident, my prince." Yoru kneeled by his master and helped him up. "Would you like me to take you home?"

Eien gave a slow nod, but he still wouldn't look up. He pulled on his jacket and Yoru carried his bag as they left the front door of the hospital. It was becoming a blizzard outside, but Yoru didn't let the winds reach the redhead. Even if he couldn't protect his master, he would still try.

**Holy poop, this chapter was randomness put together! Cheeze itz =.="**

**And I had to do the french fries...**

**Review?**


	51. Snow day and flashbacks

-Next day-

Eien tapped his finger against the table softly, making it the only sound in the room. He stared down at the breakfast his Father made because he was able to come home the night before, but that didn't make him forgive the man. Yoru wasn't eating either and Sasori was reading over some papers with his cup of coffee.

Eien looked over at the back door to see Kuma laying down per usual, but with his food and water outside. It did stop snowing for the moment but it was too cold for the samoyed to be outside. Sasori didn't mind as much that he was inside but he discouraged him from being on the couch. Eien then looked at Yoru who smiled at him and waved his hand. It seemed that the demon knew that he was still upset and he did his best to cheer him up by no teasing and not bothering him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park today," Yoru said as he pushed his food around on his plate with a fork. "Kuma needs his walk and I didn't want to go alone." Yoru continued to smile, but he made sure to keep it toned down or else it would get on Eien's nerves.

The redhead shrugged and pushed his plate away from him before standing up. "I'll think about it, but now I have to go to school." He went to his bedroom to get his things and as he was putting his binder in his backpack he heard someone by the door. "Yes?"

There was a moment of silence. "You have to understand why I can't do it, Eien."

The younger redhead zipped up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. "Then explain," He said as he turned around.

Sasori looked down for a few seconds but then looked back at Eien. "You can't just… If you go by your emotions and passed experiences on everything, then, well…" The Devil sighed. "You can't get revenge on something that happened over two centuries ago. It may seem like I don't care, but I do, more than you know."

Eien scoffed. "You know, I look at it and I realize that I've known him longer than you." Sasori frowned. "I may not remember all the time I spent with him but I know that the time wasn't spent in vain. So the fact that his murderer is walking around like nothing happened… just…" Eien couldn't say anymore as he looked to his side. He was furious at the thought of that man being free. Did his Father understand?

"Nothing happened." Eien looked at the older male in shock. "To him, nothing happened. Because he hasn't done anything in this life. I know that in the past I was intent on having him suffer, but I saw that was a waste of time. That it wasn't going to bring him back. I took my frustrations out on him and for what?" Sasori stared at his son. "You have to understand that sending him back won't fix anything."

Eien didn't want to admit it, but his Father was right. His festering rage wouldn't be calmed if Itachi went back. He had to accept the fact that he was here. "Okay," He replied in a whisper.

Sasori gave a small smile when he saw his son finally get it, but the look in his eyes said he didn't want to. "Yoru's waiting for you."

Eien nodded and walked passed his Father to go to the garage. He found his jacket hanging on the a hook by the garage door and he took it as he went through the door. Yoru was waiting in his car with the radio on when Eien got in. The demon opened the large door so they could drive out. When he noticed that his master was even more upset he frowned.

"Would you like a treat before going to school?" He asked as they began driving on the cleared roads. Eien shook his head and the demon bit his lip. "I bought you a hat," He said as he reached in the back seat. It was a beanie and it was a grey color with a white stripe near the bottom. "You know that you can lose ten percent of your body heat if your head isn't covered. Though I know that you can warm up easily by yourself, this is a less noticeable way."

Eien nodded and Yoru handed it to the redhead who eyed it in his hands. He sighed and put it on his head, but his hair still stuck out from the bottom. "Thanks," He muttered.

Yoru smiled and looked back at the road. By the time they reached the school classes were almost about to start and Eien frowned at the thought of always listening to his Father and never having a say in what he wanted to do. Yes, he could talk about it, but it would never happen.

Yoru noticed the redhead's hesitation and he gave a devious smirk. Before Eien could open his door, he put his car back in drive and pushed the accelerator. "What're you doing?" Eien asked in alarm.

The demon shrugged. "Making you play hooky." Eien stared at the raven-haired man who just grinned back. "It'll be fun, I promise and I will take the blame for when we get into trouble."

The redhead was shocked at Yoru's sudden rebelliousness but it made him feel giddy. Actually going against his Father's orders. They were badass! Of course it was only school, but it was the one thing Sasori was strict about now.

"Where are we going?" Eien asked as a grin began to spread across his face.

Yoru shrugged. "I was thinking somewhere to train and have fun. An hour or so away from the city there was an empty field, I think you've been there." Eien nodded, getting excited at the thought of having fun for once. "Do you want to take Kuma with us?"

"Sure," The redhead said enthusiastically.

"Good. Now the King should be gone for work at the moment so it should be easy to pick him up."

Eien gave another nod, now accepting the smile on his face. It felt like for the first time that he was actually liking what Yoru was doing. Before it seemed he was annoying but maybe it was just him being closed-minded. Whatever it was, Eien wanted everything to be better.

Once he and Yoru picked up Kuma with some of his dog toys, they headed out of the city to train and play. There were no cars passing by when they parked by the side of the road, so it didn't seem like anyone would be able to see them, though they still walked a long distance out into the empty field to train.

Eien took off his coat so he could move around easily, but kept his new hat one because Yoru said his ears would get cold. Eien was looking through Kuma's toys when the winds began to pick up and he saw Yoru moving his arms around gracefully.

"Look, I can control snow now," He said grinning.

Eien rolled his eyes and smirked. He held out his hands and dropped them before pulling up again, causing the snow to be lifted off the ground. He took a step back, while pulling his arms towards him before snapping them out, causing the flurries to to go the demon.

Kuma barked in excitement but Yoru lifted off the ground easily, dodging the attack his master sent at him. His feet touched the ground again and his dog ran over to him. "I think Kuma wants to play, too," He cooed as he kneeled down and scratched his dog's chin.

Eien laughed and went back to his toys. He found a squeaky toy that resembled a stick and he whistled. Kuma looked over at Eien and barked before running over to him. The redhead grinned and threw it, but he added some wind behind it, causing the stick to go further. Kuma ran in the other direction but the stick hit the ground before he could reach it.

Yoru sighed. "Don't throw so far, my prince, you're going to make Kuma get tired."

"He's never tired," The sixteen-year-old replied as he summoned a little more energy so he could actually train. Eien was about to control the snow once more but stopped once he saw Kuma running towards him with the stick. He went to the redhead but wouldn't let go of the stick. Instead he gave a muffled bark and ran off.

"He wants you to chase him," Yoru called, laughing.

Eien rolled his eyes and went after the dog, breathing in the frigid air as he did so. Kuma soon stopped and ran towards Eien. The redhead got a hold of the squeaky toy but the samoyed still wouldn't let go. After a few tugs, Eien finally got the toy back only to fall on his back. Kuma whined and went over to lick his face.

"Gross, get off," Eien said as he sat up. He heard a chuckle to see Yoru walking over to them with his hands in his pockets.

"After Kuma's done playing, you want to train?"

Eien grinned and nodded. Yoru helped him off the snowy ground and the redhead got all the snow off of him. He turned back to Kuma and waved the stick, making the dog jump all over him.

Over an hour of playing with the dog and he was resting in the snow as he watched his master's train. The rules for this game was that they could only use weapons, but those weapons could be elemental, that was it.

Yoru still preferred his naginata because it was easier for him to control the winds, but Eien fought back with different types of swords to break the air so he could get close to the demon. At one point, Yoru started to use metal fans and that was the most effective weapon for winds so far.

"Why don't you use them more often?" Eien asked as he quickly summoned a scythe once he got close to Yoru again, who used the fans to blow against the snowy ground so he could jump away and so the redhead got distracted.

The demon flipped backwards and landed swiftly on the ground a hundred meters away. "Because they diminish my masculinity." He shrugged and held the fans outwards but at his sides. He brought them together as if he were clapping his hands, causing two waves of wind to crash into each other before becoming one big wave.

Eien swore quietly to himself and gave a nervous smirk. He spun his scythe in circles in front of him while adding wind to it to make it go faster. When Yoru's wave hit, Eien was almost blown back, but his scythe diminished the wave slightly before it died down.

Eien stopped his twirling to see Yoru bowing with a fan by his chest and the other held out at his side. He looked up when he heard a whistle and was able to see a flaming arrow flying at him before it zoomed passed his head.

"Haven't seen that one in a while," He said before straightening out.

Eien smirked and summoned a freezing arrow before shooting. Yoru dodged it easily but used his fans to knock the other arrow aside. The redhead sighed. "It was worth a shot." His bow went away, replaced by a sword that was meant for fire.

Yoru grinned as they ran at each other. Eien would stab with his sword but he would move away quickly before Yoru could parry with his fans. There were flames everywhere due to the crazy attacks but they soon stopped to rest and that's when Kuma ran over to play some more.

"Let's make a snowman," Yoru suggested as he pat his dog on the head.

"Sure." He got a ball of snow and began rolling it on the ground, making his hands feel icy in a second. He stood up and held out his hands to make the snow move on it's own but Yoru swatted his wrists.

"How about naturally?"

Eien rolled his eyes and got back on the ground so he could roll the snow again. Yoru began working on another ball as well and ten minutes later they had a snow man but with no sticks or rocks to make arms and a facial expression. Eien looked at it and sighed before he summoned fire to his hand. He poked a hole for eyes and a curve of holes for a smile.

Yoru nodded. "How about some arms?"

Eien thought how to make the limbs and he snapped his fingers once he figured it out. He put his hands together and spread them apart, revealing a growing piece of ice. It somewhat resembled the arrows he would make accept it didn't have the tip and 'feathers' at the end. He stuck the ice in the snow man's side and made another one to join it.

"There," He said before blowing into his hands to warm them up. It wasn't his ice-making that made his hands cold but making the snowman itself. He rubbed them together when Yoru came up and took his hands in his own cold ones. "That won't help," Eien complained. The demon smiled and cupped his hands before blowing in gently. Eien was surprised when warm air actually came out and he stared at the demon confused.

"I can make more than cold winds, my prince," He said as he continued to hold the redhead's hands in his own. Eien nodded and let the demon continue until his hands were completely warm. "Do you want to get something to drink?"

Eien shrugged and took his hands back. "Sure…" He looked over at Kuma who was sopping wet from playing in the snow all day. "What are you going to do about that?"

Yoru looked at the dog and sighed. "I have some tarps in the trunk in case I had to take him somewhere again. So where do you want to go to get a drink?" He walked over to where they left the dog's toys and picked them up.

The redhead rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't know what's around here." The demon nodded as they began walking back to the car. Kuma followed behind dejectedly when he realized the fun was done. Yoru gave the toys to Eien as he laid out the tarps for Kuma to lie on.

Eien got in at the same time as Yoru and once the demon turned on the vehicle, the redhead turned the heat on all the way. Yoru raised a brow and the younger male gave a small chuckled. "For Kuma… because he's wet and all."

The demon smirked lightly and drove onto the road. "There's another town nearby, but's it's even further away from home."

Eien crossed his arms. "That's fine."

Yoru nodded and they continued to drive for ten minutes until they came upon the small town. Yoru pulled up to a small cafe and made sure that Kuma was calmed down before they got out of the car. Eien pulled on his jacket as they got out into the cold, but they were soon embraced with the warmth and smell of coffee.

They went to the counter to order due to there being no queue at all. The woman at the counter looked startled to see people walking up and she quickly smiled. "Hello, welcome to a Random Coffee Shop, what can I get you?"

Yoru smiled and looked over their menu. "I will have a sixteen ounce black tea and he will have…"

Eien looked up at the menu. "A tall hot chocolate."

"All right, that will be five dollars and twenty cents," The woman said as she entered things in a cash register. Yoru nodded and payed in cash. "Okay, your order will be out soon."

Eien found a table to sit at near the window and Yoru followed him. "So how is it?" Eien looked at the demon confused. "Your first day playing hooky."

"Oh…" Eien thought for a second and shrugged before looking out the window. "It was pretty fun. I haven't been able to train in months and I already feel the tension leaving from being cooped up."

Yoru grinned. "Good, glad I could help."

After a few minutes the only worker in the shop called that their drinks were ready and Yoru got up to get them. He handed Eien his sweet drink, while having his with no cream or sugar. "So where are you guys from?" The woman asked as she began cleaning behind the counter.

Eien looked up from his drink and Yoru turned around in his chair to talk to the employee. "We just moved from France a couple of months ago." Eien rolled his eyes, knowing that's not what she meant.

"Oh, that's exciting," She said while blushing. "So where do you live now?"

Yoru smiled. "In a house."

Eien kicked the demon under the table and sighed. "We just moved to the the next city over."

"Okay, okay," She said while nodding and smiling. "Just come here for fun or…?"

Yoru gave a seductive smirk. "Yes, fun~"

"We moved here for business. My Dad got transferred for work." Eien didn't like giving out details about his personal life, but if it meant that the woman would stop talking to them, then that would be great.

"Oh, that's cool, my name's Candy."

Eien gave a slow nod and began drinking his hot cocoa. Yoru took a sip of his tea when he heard someone walk in the store. It was just some random guy and he ordered a black coffee. Eien put his hot chocolate down so he could look out the window some more when Yoru nudged him from under the table.

"What?" He looked over at Yoru who shrugged.

"I'm bored now, what do you want to do?"

Eien contemplated it. "I don't know, what is there to do?"

"We can go shopping-"

"No, I am not going shopping with you," Eien said seriously and the man looked over at them confused. Eien ignored it and continued to talk to the demon. "Are you still going to give Kuma walk today?"

Yoru sighed and tapped a finger against the lid of his cup. "I guess, but I have a feeling he's going to be tired tomorrow."

Eien gave a humorless chuckle. "Good, that way I don't have to deal with him. Hey, Trevor is going to drive me to practices from now on."

The demon's smile fell and his expression was unreadable. "Why? I thought it was made clear that I would drive you around."

Eien gave a small scoff. "Yes, but wouldn't it be good for Trevor to drive me to practice because he's going as well? This way you don't complain about paying for gas."

"Well I did drive you all the way out here and you didn't hear me complaining," Yoru said offended.

The redhead just crossed his arms angrily, not replying. After the man in the store got his coffee, he sent the two males a look before walking out. Eien quickly finished his drink and stood up. "I'll wait in the car if you're not done. Give me the keys."

Yoru almost rolled his eyes but stood up as well. "This is a portable cup, we'll both go." He walked passed his master and went outside, ignoring the goodbye calls from the employe. Eien followed him and got to the car to see Kuma excited about their arrival. Eien got inside at the same time as Yoru but things were still tense and the samoyed sensed that.

He whimpered and put his head on the counsel between the seats. "Lie down," Yoru commanded as he put the key int he ignition before starting the car.

The ride home was silent and the tension in the air was thick. Eien didn't know what made the demon so sour. He didn't need his permission to be driven around by someone. He was acting like an over protective parent, always wanting to make sure he was okay. But he didn't need his help anymore and the demon would have to accept that.

When they arrived home, Eien saw his Father's car in the driveway and he swore silently to himself. He was honestly considering teleporting to get away but he knew what he was getting into in the first place. He sighed and Yoru noticed the redhead tense up. He did say he would take all the blame but Eien still expected to get punished in some way.

Eien got out of the vehicle once it was parked and let Kuma out before he pissed himself. He had dried up while in the car and it looked like he would only need a brushing tonight. Yoru got out as well and went to the door that led to the dining area. Eien followed along, but made sure to leave Kuma outside. When he got inside, he saw his Father drinking coffee at the table casually while reading the newspaper.

"You could have just asked," He said before looking up.

Eien still didn't take that as he was off the hook. He looked at Yoru who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Eien turned back to his Father and took off his coat before placing it on the back of one of the chairs at the table. "I just wanted to get away for a few hours," He explained before sitting down.

Sasori sighed and put down the paper. "Like I said, you could have just-"

"What if I didn't want to ask?" Eien leered at his Father. "For once, I would like to make a decision for myself. I'm tired of always listening to you and asking you if it's okay to do something." He took a deep breath and looked at the table. "You may be more lenient and let me do what I want, I just... don't want to do what you want me to do."

Sasori stared at Eien and the redhead felt burning under his gaze. "I don't ask much of you, Eien. Just to go to school and not get into any fights, that's all."

The younger redhead bit his lip. "What if I wanted to be on my own? What if I wanted to move out?"

The Devil continued to stare and Yoru looked at Eien, wondering where the major independence came from. "Well if you really wanted to be on your own then, I may help you. You would have to quit school and trying to find a job without your diploma will be hard." Sasori put his arms on the table and leaned towards Eien. "And what would you do if you needed help? You want to be free unless you were in trouble and you would be back. You've always had people taking care of you, but will you be able to handle being alone?"

Eien balled his hands into fists as he continued to glare at his Father. He was mocking him. He wanted to blame the man that the reason he couldn't do anything by himself was because he was always taken care of in the first place.

Sasori didn't feel amazing that he insulted his son, but he wanted him to look at things logically. And even though he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to lose his son. After all, he was the only living thing that held Deidara anymore. He felt selfish that that was one of the main reasons he wanted to keep Eien around but the other was that he also loved him. He did agree a little that Eien should be on his own to see how it would be like, but he knew that the redhead wouldn't be able to handle it.

After a few more minutes of silence Yoru spoke up. "Just if you're wondering, I was the one who took Eien away, he didn't really have a say in it."

"Yes, because I never get a say in anything, right, Yoru?" Eien turned around in his chair and turned his hateful stare at the demon.

Sasori sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're acting like a brat, Eien. You get to do what you want practically all the time." He looked at his son intensely and put his hand down. "... If you really wanted to move out then you have to wait till you graduate high school." Eien was about to protest but Sasori snapped him a look. "This is the one thing I'm asking you to do. And if you do skip school, you don't have to ask, just tell me so I know."

Eien nodded slowly and stood up. He walked to his room and Yoru sighed as he watched him walk away. "I'm sorry. I put him in a bad mood today."

Sasori looked at the demon and picked up his coffee cup to have a sip. "Really now. What did you do."

Yoru sat down at the table after shrugging. "He told me that Trevor, his friend, would drive him to practice and I said that that was my job." Sasori raised a brow, wondering what was so wrong with that. "I don't get to do much already, so it's another reason for me to stay."

The Devil took another sip of his drink and smiled. "So you don't want to leave?"

Yoru smirked. "I like the lazy life, even though it gets boring at times."

Sasori sighed. "Yes, life is so boring when you're not in poverty and not worried about making a living."

The demon frowned. "Where did the good days go?"

-Later-

When Eien had gone to his room it was really for a nap. He hadn't trained that much in a long time and he needed to recuperate for a few hours. While he was resting someone knocked on his door but he was too tired to answer and pretended he was in a deep sleep. But unfortunately he had to wake up and when he did it was only four o'clock.

He was pretty hungry from not eating all day so he went to the kitchen to see what he could find. He ended up making himself cereal and watching t.v. on the couch. He looked at Yoru's bedroom door to see it closed, as well as his Father's. He had seen their keys on the counter in the kitchen so they obviously didn't go anywhere. Well at least with their cars.

When he finished his food, he turned off the television and went over to Yoru's door before pounding on it. "Come out here and bug me," He ordered lazily.

There was no reply so Eien opened the door. He saw Yoru on his bed face down with his blanket barely covering him. By the looks of it, he wasn't wearing any clothes. "Come to keep me company, master?" The demon asked as he propped himself up on with his elbow.

Eien rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe. "I have no homework and have nothing to do, so why don't you get dressed and get out here."

Yoru smirked and sat up, the blanket barely covering his waist. "Why don't you come in here with me? You've done so before."

The redhead blushed and he bared his teeth. "No, you got into _my _bed, remember?"

The demon's smirk grew. "What's the difference? It didn't matter who's bed we were in, it still happened."

Eien's face turned even darker and his eyes turned red. "I don't want to hear it, I've already told you not to talk about it."

"No reason to be ashamed, my prince." Yoru raised an arm above his head and had his other one grab it in a stretch. "It happens to everyone-"

"Shut up," Eien snapped angrily before slamming Yoru's door shut and stomping back to his room. He also slammed his door and he ended up lying in his bed again. He was being nice for once and offered to spend time with the demon, but he just brought up something very, _very _unnecessary.

He buried his face in his pillow and groaned at the thought of what happened over fifty years ago.

-Flashback-

Eien sighed as he flipped through his new book. Recently that was the only entertainment he got nowadays. He felt sweat forming on his brow and he closed the book. "Open a window, Yoru."

The demon who had just walked into the room frowned. "Wouldn't you rather have my winds cool you down, my-"

"Did I ask you to do that?" Eien asked as he got up and opened the window himself. He looked over the buildings and saw the setting sun. He and Yoru were the only ones home at the moment because Sasori was busy at work. The redhead sighed wishing that at least a small draft would come through. Summers in India were far too hot for Eien's taste.

Yoru raised a brow and opened up a fan to cool himself down. "I was talking about this. No need to get so upset, master~"

Eien turned around and gave the demon a sour look. "Really now?"

The raven-haired man smirked. "Yep." He swept the fan towards Eien and the redhead almost fell out the window from the strong push. "I did use the fan."

Eien got up and glared at Yoru before stomping over and taking his fan. "Bastard," He muttered as he threw it out the window.

Yoru shrugged. "That was a fan I summoned so it'll just come back to me," He said smugly before the fan came back to his hand and he began fanning his face again. Eien just grumbled something and sat back down in his chair so he could read his book again. "The King sent a message saying he was going to be late tonight due to there being many sick patients."

Eien nodded and took a deep breath of the hot air, not feeling any better. He undid the first two buttons on his shirt, wanting to air out a little but that barely helped. Yoru sat down in the chair across from his master and he crossed his legs before fanning again. He had taken up a robe-like fashion while living in India though they had only been there for two months. Eien still wore his clothes that he had gotten in London because he refused to wear anything that looked like a dress.

Yoru was fanning when suddenly his nose scrunched up in disgust. "Ugh…" He got up and walked to the window before looking down. He glared down the man who had a cigarette in his mouth and was puffing away. Of course he had chosen their house to smoke at.

"Leave him alone, Yoru," Eien called lazily.

The demon ignored his master's command and swept his fan across the sidewalk, causing the death-stick (in Yoru's opinion) to be put out. The man looked around, confused at the sudden wind but there was no more.

"Those things are disgusting," He muttered before fanning himself again, like he couldn't get enough clean air. He walked back to his chair and sat down again before complaining again. "Polluting the the air that everyone breathes while also ruining his body. I don't see how anyone can get addicted to that… that leaf!"

Eien sighed and looked up from his book as he listened to the demon rage on about how bad smoking was. Many people didn't see it yet but Yoru kept on pointing it out. He once ruined crops of tobacco and it set some farmers back on their harvest and they had to sell their farm from no money. Yoru said he was just helping people.

"People can do whatever they want. And they can continue to smoke and they will die early and _then _I will deal with them. There's no point if they're still living."

Yoru scoffed and closed his fan. "Disgusting," He hissed as he stood up.

Sasori had rented out a house for them to stay in for a year and it was one of the more extravagant ones. There were two floors, the first holding a kitchen, dining area, a bathroom and a lounge-like room for guests. The second level held another bathroom, three bedrooms and a living room for people to laze around in.

"If you need me, I'll be resting," He said before walking away.

Eien nodded and continued to read his book. Even when the sun set it was still too hot for the redhead's taste. The window was open but it still wasn't helping with the hot, musky air inside. He was tempted to light a candle and read that way but he couldn't find a comfortable position to rest in so he got up and went to his own room. He groaned and when it felt like he stepped into a sauna so he opened his window, but that helped none.

Eien took off his shirt and pants but left his undergarments on so he wouldn't be completely naked. He lied down on his bed, kicking off the sheets as he did so. He could still feel sweat forming all over his body and he sighed before running his hands over his face.

After an hour of trying to fall asleep, he sat up glared at the wall. "Yoru," He called. Instead of the demon just teleporting to his room, he decided to take the time to walk to his room while dragging his feet.

He opened the redhead's door and he leaned against it. "Yes, my prince, what do you need?" He wasn't wearing his robe anymore, instead he wore a silk one that he had gotten in London. It was left open, revealing that he was only wearing underwear.

Eien motioned for him to come over and the demon sighed before doing so. Eien took his hand and he pressed it against his face. "God!" He knew the demon was cold but not like this. The feeling was euphoric. Eien hummed in relief and looked at Yoru seriously. "Get in the bed."

The demon smirked and Eien narrowed his eyes. "Yes, master."

Yoru took off his silk robe and got into bed with Eien before lying down. Eien used the demon's arm as a pillow as he cuddled closer to him, wanting more of the frigid cold. Yoru thought for a second and pulled one of the sheets over them.

"Don't, it'll get to hot," Eien muttered as he looked up at Yoru pleadingly.

The demon smiled and pulled Eien closer. "You'll get too cold if you don't have it on."

Eien sighed as his forehead fell on Yoru's neckline. "Fine, just stay here then."

The raven-haired man continued to smile as his lips brushed against the top of Eien's head. "Of course, my prince."

-Later-

Eien had been sleeping for three hours by now and Yoru felt good that he was actually helping his master. The redhead refused help from him so often but told him to do menial tasks like opening a window. He was also surprised that he was letting him be in bed with him, though he was very desperate to be cooled down.

They were still facing each other and Eien was still using Yoru's arm as a pillow but he had been moving around for the passed ten minutes. Yoru had been confused about this because the redhead was almost always still as he slept. He wasn't ashamed to say that he did watch his mater while he slept when he was bored.

Eien soon began to pant and he pressed his hands against Yoru's chest before going up and gripping his shoulders tightly. Yoru pat his head, thinking that he was having a nightmare before Eien moaned against his neck. The demon almost froze once he realized what was going on. Of all the times for this to happen, it was happening when Eien actually let the demon in his bed.

Eien gave a breathy moan, his eyebrows furrowed as he tilted his head up, his back arching. Yoru got a good look at his countenance and had to say that it looked far better than his usual glare. His cheeks were dusted with a pink blush, while spot of drool fell from the side of his mouth.

Yoru noticed vaguely that the sixteen-year-old began to rock his clothes hips against his own and Yoru almost smirked in excitement. The right thing to do at the moment would be to get up and leave so Eien would wake up alone and think he got off scott free but Yoru didn't want to do anything like that. The redhead told him to stay and that was what he was going to do… Plus some other things.

Yoru moved his arm out from under Eien's head and the redhead barely noticed. He continued to buck his hips against the demon's, more moans and pants escaping his parted lips. Yoru leaned down and licked at some more drool that fell from the redhead's mouth and Eien's breath hitched at the feeling before he tightened his grip on his shoulders. He leaned in towards the tongue and Yoru smirked before kissing the redhead softly.

Eien's hands left his shoulders and went to tangle themselves in Yoru's messy hair, pulling him closer. He moaned again and Yoru took that as an opportunity to go even further. He wasn't planning on touching the redhead in any inappropriate way and kissing, in his opinion, was not inappropriate. He slipped his tongue inside Eien's mouth and the redhead gasped at the feeling. He bucked his hips harder and Yoru felt a certain hardness press against his groin. He pulled away, letting the redhead breathe.

Eien was gasping as he let his head fall forward, burying his face in the demon's neck. Yoru breathed in the redhead's scent before leaning down and licking his neck. Yes, licking was also appropriate in his book. The redhead tightened his grip on his hair and pulled before letting go and grabbing the back of his neck. Yoru continued to lick before opening his mouth and sucking on the spot gently. Eien's gasps soon went down to pants as he tried pulling the demon closer.

Yoru began biting, now sure that there was going to be a bruise once he let go. One of his hands began to caress Eien's side, causing the blanket to be pushed off of them slightly. He let go of the redhead's neck and he kissed the newly formed mark. He knew that in the back of his head that this was going too far, but he couldn't find himself stopping. He kissed the younger male's lips again and Eien responded quickly.

The hand that had been roaming the redhead's body soon went back up to feel up his chest. Eien gasped and pulled away with a mewl. His eyes weren't opening and Yoru almost wished they never would. He liked this side of his master much better! He felt around a little and Eien flinched when his hand brushed against his nipple. Yoru raised a brow and ran his fingers over the nub again causing the redhead to gave a breathy moan. He kissed his cheek before pinching the nipple softly. After a few more seconds of experimenting, Yoru leaned down and licked the nub.

Eien groaned and began bucking his hips harder. The demon continued to tease the nub before licking all the way up to the sixteen-year-old's neck again. He kissed the soft flesh lightly before going back to his mouth to kiss him once more before he woke up.

Eien's grip tightened on the demon's neck and he breathed through his nose harshly. He was kissing back deeply and Yoru knew that this was about to end very soon. Yoru pulled him close and Eien inhaled through his nose deeply before tensing. Yoru finished the kiss softly before pulling away.

Eien began relaxing and his eyes opened when he realized he was burning hot again. He felt sweaty and surprisingly sticky. He vaguely felt someone holding him and he looked up to see Yoru staring down at him. Eien's eyes widened once he remembered his dream and he quickly pushed the demon away while kicking and grabbing the sheet to cover himself. He sat up and glared at Yoru.

"Y-you… You fucking touched me in my sleep!"

Yoru sat up as well and held up his hands as a defence. "I did not do anything like that, my prince. You were… well you got aroused by yourself."

Eien's eyes widened and his face turned ten shades darker. "Get out."

Yoru chuckled. "I just helped-"

"Get out!" Eien's eyes turned red and he bared his teeth. "Pervert! You should have just left then!"

The demon shrugged, now smirking. "I was told to stay before you fell asleep."

Eien felt embarrassment and rage fill him slowly but the fact that Yoru stayed and did… _things _to him made him snap. He glared at the demon as the bed caught fire.

-Later-

Sasori sighed as work was finally done. It was already passed midnight but he heard a large crowd of people nearby. That was when he noticed a huge energy spike, one that made him feel enraged beyond belief. He quickly covered his mouth to cover up his fangs as he walked to the throng to see a bright light.

His house was on fire. He wondered if Hikari was there again but he just sensed Eien and Yoru inside. There were things crashing inside with animal-like growls and sounds.

"Fucking pervert! I'll kill you!"

There was a crash on the rooftop and Sasori saw Yoru escaping into the sky, though the pedestrians saw nothing. After a few seconds Sasori saw something follow the demon and he sighed before sitting on the curb.

Everything went silent before thunder was heard and some lightning flashed. It soon began to rain as the two of them continued to fight. Sasori had no idea what had happened between his son and the demon but he just wished it ended soon. The redhead felt a drop on his hand and there was suddenly a downpour of rain. Some people cheered at the rain while others complained before going back to their homes. Sasori sat there and got drenched as he saw his house be put out but it was badly scorched.

He ended up sitting there till the sun rose and the rain soon began to stop. He looked up when he heard some footsteps and he saw Eien standing in front of him, drenched but with a blanket over his shoulders.

The redhead looked ashamed as he bit his lip. "Sorry," He whispered.

Sasori took a deep breath and stood up. "Mind telling me what drove you to burn down my house and start a storm?"

Eien looked away. "I don't want to." Sasori noticed someone behind Eien a few hundred meters and saw it was Yoru in a dry robe. He motioned for the demon to come closer but when he did Eien's eyes turned red and he turned around. "Don't," He growled.

The demon stopped and Sasori stared down at his son in disbelief. He smacked his head and Eien looked up, confused as to why he got hit. "What did he do that made you so mad?"

Eien bit his lip as a blush grew on his face. "I will do whatever you want me to do, but I am not telling you what happened."

The Devil narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Yoru," He called and the demon was right beside them causing Eien to give a hiss, revealing his fangs. Sasori glared at him and smacked him again. "I will get a spray bottle," He warned before looking down at the demon. "What happened."

Yoru held up his hand to say something, but he pulled it back and chewed on his finger a little. "I… unintentionally," He said clearly while looking at Eien. "Provoked the prince."

Sasori glared at the both of them, just wanting a straight answer on what happened. "Eien-" He paused when he saw something on the his son's neck and he moved a hand to push the blanket away. The younger redhead was confused, wondering why his Father suddenly looked pissed off. There was a burst of healing energy and Eien gave a yelp as whatever was on his neck was healed. He rubbed it a little, wondering what got his Father so angry.

He glared darkly at Yoru who made sure to keep himself composed. "My King, I-"

"I don't want to know what happened," Sasori interrupted angrily. "But if it happens again I will kill you. This is not an empty threat, Yoru. Don't. Do it. Again." Eien flinched at his Father's tone and he blushed at the thought of him knowing. "Now, I am going to go inside to see if any of my equipment is in tact. Stay here and do not do anything." He turned around sharply and stalking off to his ruined home.

Eien pulled his sopping blanket closer as he sat down on the sidewalk. Yoru watched him and he gave a small smile. "Master-"

"Don't. Don't talk to me, Yoru." He looked up and glared at the demon. "Don't ever talk about this again."

Yoru's smile fell and he frowned before kneeling on the ground in front of his master. "I understand, my prince."

-Present-

Eien opened his eyes, cursing at remembering something so embarrassing. Yoru was always there when he was at his weakest. He already told the demon to never talk about it, but he must have thought it was safe to talk. Eien wanted to beat up Yoru and tell him it was not okay, but he didn't want to bother him anymore.

He sat up and wondered where his Father was but he got the answer when someone came through the front door. He left his bed and went into the living room where his Father was taking off his shoes. "Finally woke up?" Eien nodded and Sasori sighed. "Kuma's getting anxious outside. Are you going on that walk with Yoru?"

Eien crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Even though they were fine before, the day turned sour. "No, I-"

"Well, you're going." Eien looked up and Sasori shrugged his jacket off. "So am I. Since tomorrow is your birthday we're going to town."

Eien sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It didn't seem traditional to get his own present but there was no more tradition. "I'm going to get ready then."

Sasori nodded and went to the demon's room. "Put on some clothes, Yoru."

-Later-

When everyone was ready, they headed out for a walk, Yoru holding Kuma's leash as he walked ahead of them. It wasn't a long walk to the park, maybe ten minutes and then some stores were right next to it.

Eien was wearing his beanie and jacket like usual but he still felt cold. He assumed it was from the training. Once they got to the park they mainly walked around, none of them speaking. More people began to show up and Eien gazed over to where they were walking, only to see a large throng.

"What's going on?" He asked as he began walking towards the group.

"Eien," Sasori said slowly. "I don't think it's anything, let's go home now."

"I thought we were going to shop or something?" He asked his Father before turning back to the crowd.

"It's nothing, Eien, let's just go," Sasori said as he grabbed his son's arm and pulled him away once he got close.

"Wait, I-"

There was a loud laugh and the person in the center was talking. "Okay, people you have to step back. You don't want to become my art now do you, un?"

**WHY THE FRICK ARE THE CHAPTERS GETTING LONGER_?_! DX **

**Review, or else I will not continue! I swear!**


	52. Happy Birthday

"Keep walking."

Eien felt a hand being pressed against the back of his neck, pushing him forward and away from the crowd. "No, wait," He protested as he tried to see who was in the center. He got out of his Father's grip and he ran to the throng.

"Eien!"

The redhead ignored the older make as he pushed through the crowd. He knew that voice. The one he grew up to, the one that calmed him. He broke through the front and his eyes widened, tears almost coming to them.

"I'm serious, you have to step back, un," The blond said with a large grin.

He looked younger than Eien remembered but it was him. Deidara.

He took a step forward, but a hand caught his arm. He looked back at Yoru who's eyes were turning silver. "No-" He quickly embraced him and they were gone. Eien fought against the demon the whole time right until they hit the ground. "Bastard! Why did you do that_?_!" He hit the demon's chest, though he just stayed in one place.

"You have to calm down," He said before grabbing his wrists. Eien glared up at the demon eyes burning red. Yoru felt the redhead burning and he quickly hit him on the side of his neck. Eien's eyes widened and turned blue before he passed out. Yoru caught him easily and picked him up by putting an arm under his knees and one behind his back. He looked at the house and walked to the back door. He realized he didn't have his keys so the hand that held Eien's legs turned to air before going to the door and unlocking it. He caught the redhead before he fell and walked inside the house. He went to Eien's bedroom and set the teen down on his bed.

He closed the door and leaned against it to stand guard. After Eien ran into the crowd, Sasori told him to get the redhead and that he'd be back in a few hours. He took Kuma and walked off, leaving the demon to his task.

Yoru sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was going to cause some major conflicts for the two redheads and he had no idea how Sasori was going to handle it.

-Awake-

When Eien woke up he had a small ache in the side of his neck and he tried to rub the ache away. He looked around, confused as to how he got into his room. He sat up and saw he was in his jacket and even in his shoes. Looking forward, Eien saw Yoru leaning against his door with his arms crossed. He wanted to ask what happened but everything came back to him and he glared at the demon.

He got up and stood in front of him. "Move," He ordered. Yoru just stood there, not even phased by what the redhead was saying. Eien huffed. "Fine, it doesn't matter, I can leave another way." Yoru took a deep breath and stood up properly.

"What do you plan on doing?" Eien narrowed his eyes, not liking what the demon was doing. "Do you think there will be a heart-felt reunion? That everything will be better again?" Yoru sneered lightly. "He doesn't remember you. No matter how much you hope, he can't." Eien glared even darker as his demon continued to talk. "You have to face reality, Eien. Did those other souls remember you?"

"Shut up…" Eien balled his hands up, his fingernails bitting into his flesh. "You don't understand."

Yoru glared lightly. "I don't? Eien, you think that you're so smart and advanced when really _you _don't understand. You still let your emotions decide for you and that will be your downfall in the end."

"You do not lecture me, demon."

Yoru relaxed and he sighed. "Yes, you may have been born into superiority, but that does not mean that you are wiser."

Eien scoffed. "I don't need to listen to this." Yoru didn't try to move as he teleported. Though when he thought he ended up at his destination he was still in the same spot and he collapsed from exhaustion. He was panting heavily and his eyes widened once he realized what had happened. He looked at his right wrist to see a black beaded bracelet there. He got on his knees and stared down at it.

He said he would never do that again. Betrayal ran through Eien and he bit his lip till blood came. He knew how much he suffered from that and yet he was still using this.

"The King is busy at the moment so I'm staying here to watch you," Yoru said as the redhead continued to sit on the ground.

A few hours had gone by and it was already night time. Eien was sitting against the wall as he stared out the window and Yoru hadn't moved from his spot in front of the door.

Around midnight Eien heard someone driving into the garage and knew it was his Father. He looked up and saw Yoru opening the door and stepping out of the way. "He wants to see you."

Eien looked away briefly before getting up and walking out of his room. He walked into the kitchen and saw his Father hanging up his coat. "Sit down," He ordered without looking at him. Eien bit his lip again and sat down at the table, his Father soon following.

Eien looked at the redhead who looked crestfallen and his eyes widened. "You knew."

The Devil sighed and nodded. "Yes, though only when he saw Tenten and Hinata," He explained calmly.

The younger redhead couldn't find himself to speak. His Father knew and he didn't tell him. What else was the older male hiding from him. "But you didn't do anything."

Sasori gave a humorless chuckle as he covered his covered his eyes with his hand. "What do you want me to do, Eien?" He looked at his son, a bitter smile on his face. "Did you want me to bring back his memories so he could go crazy, but don't worry, as long as he remembers us it'll be all right." Eien bit his lip, not knowing what to say. "He has a new life now and it's better if you just accept that."

Eien looked at his Father and lifted up his wrist. "You said you wouldn't punish me like this anymore."

Sasori sighed. "It's not a punishment, it's a reassurance. This one is modified a little different than the other one. It hasn't locked away all of your energy, there's still a little left so you won't get sick again and it won't get cursed again."

The redhead looked away and put his hand down. "You don't trust me."

"No, I don't. When I saw how you reacted to Itachi I knew that you couldn't find out about Deidara. But I didn't know where he would be obviously so I hoped that this wouldn't happen."

"But he's back," Eien said pleadingly as he looked at his Father.

"Yes, he has a new life, a better one than before." Eien's eyes widened in hurt and Sasori crossed his arms. "Times back then were hard for him and you know it. You've seen it. So just let him live his life normally." Eien looked down and slowly nodded his head.

He didn't want to submit. It felt like after all these years he could do something for his Mum, but he wasn't his Mum anymore. He was just Deidara. His Mum was dead.

"I expect you to go to school tomorrow," Sasori said as he got up from his seat. "You should go to bed now."

Eien nodded again and stood up as well before going to his bedroom. Yoru was gone, he probably went to his own room and Eien was glad. He wanted to be alone.

-Morning-

"Happy birthday!" Eien woke up suddenly from someone jumping on his bed. He looked up to see Yoru grinning happily, his serious mood now gone. "Get up, I'm going to try to cook today!" He leaned down and picked up the redhead's sheets before pulling them off and running into the living room.

Eien rolled his eyes and sat up slowly. He got up and closed his door to change. He knew what Yoru was trying to do, and it was what he tried to do yesterday. Yes, he could cheer him up but something would always be there to bring him down again. He didn't even know why the demon even tried anymore.

After he got dressed in some clean clothes he went to the kitchen to see Yoru making pancakes. "Never made these before but I heard they taste good."

Eien just walked over to the table and sat down. He put his arms on the flat surface and placed his chin on top of his arms. Yoru continued to talk to him about random topics even though he knew he was being ignored. The questions mainly revolved around his birthday and he asked if he was going to tell his friends, or at least what Yoru called friends. Eien saw them as acquaintances and nothing more. He didn't answer the question so the demon continued to talk.

After a few minutes Yoru placed a plate that held three pancakes in front of his master. "They have chocolate chips," He said proudly. Eien nodded and picked up his fork to try them. Yoru had made crepes before but he had never tried pancakes. They tasted good but he didn't have much of an appetite. "Do you want me to pack you a lunch today?" Eien shrugged and ate another piece of the fluffy food. There wasn't much syrup on it but Yoru always complained that he could easily get a cavity from too much sweets. "Okay, what do you want in it?" Yoru asked as he began going through some cupboards.

"Just make a sandwich or something," Eien said before enjoying his pancakes some more. He heard his demon sigh before opening the refrigerator. After Eien was done with half of his breakfast he pushed the plate away to get his things ready.

"You're lunch is on the counter," Yoru said as he began cleaning up the rest of his master's breakfast.

Eien waved back as he walked to his room. He got his things ready and made sure to have his jacket and hat before leaving his room. He went back to the kitchen to get his lunch which was in a paper bag. He saw Yoru leaving to the garage and he followed him before getting into the car.

"You never said what you wanted for your birthday," Yoru said as he turned onto the street. Eien didn't respond with anything. "Do you want to go somewhere?" Eien shook his head and the demon pursed his lips. "Well you can't skip school again so let's say that I gave you your present yesterday, 'kay?" Eien nodded and Yoru grinned.

When they finally got to school Eien left the car without saying a word to his demon. He walked up the steps and headed to the attendance office so he could show them the note his Father made. An excuse saying that he was sick, so he could the absence wouldn't count against him. Once he got that, he headed to his first period class only to see someone heading towards him.

"Hey, didn't see you at school yesterday."

Eien stopped walking and smiled when Trevor was in front of him. "No, I decided to skip."

The brunette raised a brow. "Congrats, how did it feel like being a rebel?"

Eien shrugged and smirked. "Pretty cool. I actually got to play with Kuma and I got hot chocolate." He began walking towards one of the staircases in the school, Trevor walking beside him.

"So you went by yourself?"

"No, Yoru and I went," Eien replied with a sigh. "He's freaking annoying now."

Trevor smiled lightly. "There's practice today, so I'll pick you up?"

Eien stopped once he got to some stairs and he crossed his arms. "No idea, Yoru is a possessive freak and said that he would drive me around." He scoffed.

Trevor frowned. "Well it should be your choice." He gave a small smirk, but it was barely detectable. "Just don't tell him about practice and leave. Shouldn't be a problem, right?"

The redhead shrugged. "I guess, but-" He froze and he turned around quickly, but no one was behind him. "Bastard," He muttered.

"What?" Trevor looked around Eien and saw no one was there. "Who's a bastard?"

Eien shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "No one. Look I have to go to class, so see you later?"

Trevor gave a slow nod. "Later," He said before walking away, leaving the redhead by himself. Eien sighed and walked up the stairs where there were less people.

"You were really planning on deceiving me, master?"

"Fuck off, Yoru," Eien said as he continued to walk to class. Yoru walked behind him, not making any sound, not even when he sped up and wrapped his arms around the redhead.

"I am hurt that you would do that," He whined.

Eien brushed off Yoru and got to his first class. "Leave before someone notices you."

Yoru blinked and grinned. "Actually you're the only one who can see me right now, so you're talking to yourself." That's when Eien noticed that there was a transparent screen over the demon. "It's like the mist that makes you look normal. You have to have demon eyes, or in your case, Devil eyes to see me." Eien rolled his eyes and Yoru smirked, knowing it was just an invisibility spell. "You know with that bracelet on, it actually takes away the mist, but it also takes away your other appearance so you're just plain all around."

Eien eyes widened in anger. "Don't mock me," He hissed before going to class so the demon couldn't bother him anymore. Though he just walked into class with him and sat down in an empty desk next to Eien's.

"I can't leave you alone. The King thinks that you'll try to make a run for it."

Eien glared down at his table. His Father still didn't trust him even though he took away his powers. He made it clear that nothing could be done, so why did he think he would still go.

_"Go away, Yoru, I don't want to see you."_ Eien wrote on a piece of paper after he took out his binder. He put it on the edge of the desk and Yoru read it with a shrug. The redhead got his slip from the attendance office and showed it to his teacher who okay'd it and told him what he missed in class. Yoru was silent after that, letting his master actually work.

After a few minutes other teenagers began to file in and a girl with dark blond hair sat in a desk on Eien's right side. "Hey, Eien," She greeted cheerfully.

Eien turned to the girl. "Hello, Serena."

Yoru's interest was piqued. "You know a girl, master?"

Serena continued to smile as she took her things out from her backpack. "Where were you yesterday?"

Yoru smirked and leaned in close to Eien. "Tell her that you were having an orgy."

Eien's eyebrow twitched and he had to resist the urge to push Yoru away. He smiled and tapped his foot against the ground. "Well I was sick, you know, because of the weather." He had been basically frolicking in the snow the day before but he lied about his life anyway.

The blond pouted. "That sucks. Well you didn't miss much work. We just read a chapter of the book," She said, holding up a semi-large book.

Eien nodded. "Yeah, I'll just read that when I get home."

Yoru leaned back in his seat as the conversation continued on. Some guy walked up to the seat on Eien's left and Yoru narrowed his eyes dangerously. He put his stuff down at the desk and Eien looked over confused. Yoru smirked, his eyes turning silver.

The teen was still standing up and he rubbed his arms, goosebumps rising. He looked at Eien before picking up his backpack and walking towards the back of the room. "Weird," Serena said with a giggle.

Eien tried not to glare at Yoru who just waved back at him. This was going to be a long day.

-Lunch-

Yoru had been following and talking to Eien for the passed three class periods and the redhead felt like his head was going to explode. Usually he could reply with a witty comment or punch his arm but he couldn't do anything! And the demon was enjoying it very much.

Eien was going to have lunch with Trevor like usual but the older male had to stay after class to make up a test and Eien didn't feel like eating with his other 'friends.'

"I want some chips," Yoru complained as he walked beside the redhead some more. He had been using his aura all day so everyone would stay away from Eien so they could have their space. Eien was already used to the creepiness sadly. "I'll give you money to buy some at the store."

Eien's eye twitched. "You can go yourself, it's a grocery store," He whispered so it didn't look like he was talking to himself. He would _love _to scream at the demon with telepathy but the stupid bracelet prevented him to.

"But I want you to get it. I'm so used to not being seen." Eien rolled his eyes. When he was a model, he couldn't get enough attention.

"Why don't you talk to Sakura. You know she threatened me that if I didn't get you to talk to her that she was going to get some guys to beat me up?"

Yoru stuck out his lip in thought. "I'd protect you."

Eien scoffed. "Yeah, then she'll finally get you." He walked into the cafeteria and the demon groaned.

"Please, can we go to the store?"

The redhead sighed. "Will you not bug me these next two classes, I really need to concentrate."

Yoru grinned. "Of course!"

Eien slowly nodded to himself and turned around to go to another door at the end of the hall. Once he was outside he headed over to the grocery store, now able to talk to Yoru due to there being less people around.

"What did you want again?"

The demon shrugged. "Some chips or something." Once they got off school property Yoru looked back. "Hey, there's some guys following you. You know them?"

Eien wanted to turn around and see but decided against it. "I know a lot of people, what do they look like?" He asked Yoru quietly.

"Uh, thuggish. They smell like…" The demon's nose scrunched up in disgust. "They smoke! Honestly, even at this age_?_!"

Eien sighed. "Yes, they wanted to beat me up when I didn't have any cigarettes for them."

Yoru's face relaxed but he was still angry. "Good! You better not have any or else I'll kick the shit out of you."

The redhead scoffed. "You are an amazing protector."

"Hey, I am protecting you." Eien was almost to the store when he heard some quickening footsteps. He walked faster, only to have someone grab the bag on his backpack and pull him towards the back of the store. He glared at Yoru, who followed behind. "If it gets out of hand, I'll help."

Eien rolled his eyes as he was pushed into a very familiar corner. Now there were six of them and Eien looked at Yoru, wondering how he was going to get out with hurting one of them. "Yes?" He asked, annoyed.

"We just wanted to talk to you," A new guy said. "We were wondering if you wanted to buy some weed." Yoru's eyes widened as he stood behind the group with his arms crossed. "We know you smoke."

Eien eyed the group. "Where did you hear that?"

"Everyone knows," Someone to the side spoke up. "You're a stoner, I mean who would dye their hair that color?"

Yoru laughed loudly, knowing that his master didn't like to be questioned about his hair. "I didn't dye it and I don't smoke. Now let me go, lunch is almost over."

The guys chuckled and Eien saw half of them pull out pocket knives. Freaking perfect. He glared at Yoru who shrugged nonchalantly. "You can handle them."

Eien sighed as one of them stepped forward. Why they wanted to fight in the first place, he didn't know. They got a little closer, still cautious and Eien rolled his eyes before giving a round kick, causing the knife to be hit to the side, the teen swearing in the end. "I told you he knows how to fight."

"Yes, now let me go," Eien said seriously.

The two other guys with knives talked briefly before going forward. No one tried to retrieve the other knife on the ground and Eien was tempted to use it. He eyed it and Yoru shook his head. "Be fair."

Eien sighed. "Using knives isn't very fair, now is it?"

"Like we care. You're a cocky bastard that needs to learn his place," The leader said.

"Are you going to take that, master?" Yoru leaned against a wall and watched the scene in amusement. "Beat them up and tell them that smoking is bad!"

The two teens went forward at the same time and Eien got up close to one of them and grabbed their arm before kneeing them in the gut. The teen fell forward and Eien kicked him into his friend.

Eien turned to the other three but they were already on him. He tried to maneuver around them but two of them grabbed his arms and punched him in the stomach roughly. He winced but did his best to not show that that had hurt. The other two he had messed with got up and got their knives. Eien cursed and tried to teleport but he just flickered, confusing the teens holding him.

"The hell…?"

"Hold him still."

One of them walked over with his knife and Eien paled. "Yoru," He said quietly. The demon knew he couldn't get away but he was just standing there. The teen stood in front of the redhead and held his knife by his eye.

"You'll regret messing with us." He grinned.

Eien glared ahead of him and the teen just flinched, his eyes closing as he fell to the side. He continued to glare and Yoru smiled back. "Who're you?" One of Eien's captures asked.

The demon didn't answer as he kicked one of the male's in the leg causing him to fall down and let go of his master. The other also let go and Eien took that as his chance to run.

"Gee, you helped so much," He said to Yoru who was running beside him.

"You're welcome."

The group was running behind them and Eien swore under his breath. "Get me out of here." Yoru nodded and grabbed his master's jacket before pulling him towards some bushes. He ran around the corner and hid behind a nearby dumpster. The group kept on running ahead and Eien rolled his eyes. "Not what I had in mind."

-Later-

Eien was going to his last period and Yoru wouldn't leave him alone. Just because he didn't get his chips the demon decided to make his life a living hell. When he was changing for P.E. Yoru wolf whistled but then told him that some other guys looked better.

When Eien saw that they were mixing classes today for P.E. he grinned and found Trevor. When the brunette was talking, Yoru decided that it was okay to talk to Eien and the redhead thought his head was going to explode.

"So I heard that since the volleyball team has a game coming up that they're using the gym for practice. We're not going to have practice for like three weeks," Trevor complained in a monotone.

"Oh, yes because you're athletic and that's all you care about," Yoru said, mocking the brunette's monotone.

Eien stamped his foot, stepping on the his demon's foot who just pouted.

"I did nothing, I'm just talking." He move his foot and shoved Eien lightly.

"So do you want to go somewhere tonight since there's no practice tonight?"

"Oh, my God, he's hitting on you," Yoru gaped and nudged Eien. "You should play hard to get, then bend down and pick up a pencil."

Eien did his best to stay still and think about how to reply. "Uh, actually I'm grounded for skipping." His Father wouldn't want him to go somewhere and if he did then Yoru would obviously have to go.

"That sucks. Oh, I saw you wearing a bracelet this morning but I forgot to ask about it."

Yoru scoffed. "Likes to snoop around."

Eien ignored the his demon and scratched the back of his neck. "It's a gift from my Father."

Trevor raised a brow and reached for the bracelet. "Just some black beads?" Eien nodded as the brunette poked at it. After a few seconds he was having trouble breathing and he moved away. "Uh, it's cool and all but you can't have it on in this class."

"Yeah, I know but I think it's fine."

"Why don't you take it off," Trevor suggested, as if that was what he was hinting at the whole time.

Eien didn't say anything as he put his hand on the bracelet protectively. "It's actually very special to me and I would like to keep it on."

The brunette shrugged. "Whatever, but don't complain to me if you get into trouble."

They continued their conversation on other topics and Yoru groaned at how 'boring' things were. When the teachers spoke up it turned out that there were going to be different games people could play, wether it be basket ball or something like jumprope. Eien had no idea why the teachers thought that these activities were as efficient as others.

He was looking at what to do when he saw Sarah talking to one of her friends and complaining about how the new idea was stupid. She caught sight of Eien and looked away quickly. She still felt bad for pushing him into the pool even though he was fine and dandy.

"Oh my God, he is such a creep," Her friend said and the faux brunette giggled.

"Y-yeah." She bit her lip, almost knowing he could hear them.

Eien turned away and went to look for something to do when Yoru spoke up again. "A lot of people know you, my prince. It really is like you have friends."

The redhead didn't reply as he walked over to one of his acquaintances; a teen with black hair and lightly tanned skin. Once he saw him he walked over to Eien. "What are you going to do?"

Eien shook his head, "No idea. I was hoping I could play soccer today but that doesn't seem like an option." He crossed his arms and sighed.

The other teen stuck his lip out in thought. "You don't you play something like throwing a ball?"

"There's a long line for that," Eien spoke sarcastically.

Yoru leaned against the wall, obviously bored. "You should train. Whip out some swords and slice shit up," He suggested as he looked over his already clean nails.

"Get this bracelet off me," Eien muttered and his friend looked at him.

"Did ya say something?"

The redhead shook his head. "No. I'm just going to walk around some before the teachers realize I'm not doing anything."

"'Kay, you go do that," He said before walking away to talk to someone else.

"Eien!" The redhead turned around to see a girl running up to him, smiling happily. "I need a partner in badminton. Do you want to play?" She asked sweetly.

The redhead was sure that she had a whole list of guys wanting to play with her. Her name was Sierra and she was as perky and manipulative as they can get. She usually wore skimpy clothes while still staying on the teachers good side and was able to make everyone love and envy her. There was an ulterior motive to everything she did and Eien didn't trust her one bit. He had talked to her before and she seemed clueless and nice until she walked away and began talking trash about him. But now Eien had regular hearing so he wasn't sure if she talked about him before running over to him.

"Um, Earth to Eien?" She spoke before waving a hand in front of his face. He narrowed his eyes and she giggled as she grabbed his wrist, also grabbing his bracelet before dragging him away. "Let's go…" Her eyelids fell closed and she fell forward though Eien caught her easily and called for a teacher nonchalantly.

Sasori did mention that a bracelet like this could kill a mortal. The whole gym went silent and there were mummers from some teens as they watched him. Sierra soon woke up and they took her to the health center in the same building. They didn't stop whispering and Eien ignored them as he walked to the wall.

Yoru didn't say anything as he followed his example. Eien felt Yoru projecting his aura and he looked up to see that the people by him walking away.

"This is suspicious enough," He whispered.

"Sorry, I thought you didn't want to hear them gossip." Yoru looked down at his master but then looked back ahead when he saw Trevor. He groaned and walked off. "I'm not even going to stay to listen to you guys talk. Class is almost over anyway so I need to go back anyway and get the car. See you."

Yoru didn't even bother to walk, he teleported and a strong wind blew passed Eien and pushed by Trevor. The teen stopped confused and looked around a little before cautiously walking up to the redhead. "Hey, what happened to Sierra?"

Eien shrugged. "I think she stopped eating again. It was only a matter of time," He sighed before putting a hand over his heart sadly.

The brunette smiled and stood by him. "Hey, if you can't hang out somewhere, what would your Dad think about me coming over?"

Eien blinked. The Devil shouldn't have any objections to that, would he? The redhead didn't even bother thinking about asking, knowing that his Father wouldn't mind as long as it had nothing to do with his Mum. Eien flinched at the thought. He had managed to not think about him the whole school day but he reminded himself.

Sorrow came over him and Trevor frowned. "You okay? It's okay, I don't have to come over," He reassured quickly.

"No, no it's fine, I think you should be able to come over. Um, be over about five, okay?"

Trevor smiled and nodded. "Good."

"Hey, Trevor get back here!" A senior yelled to his team member.

"Oh, I was tagged out and I guess It's my turn again," He said sheepishly. "See you later then."

Eien smiled. "See you."

-Later-

When Eien got into Yoru's car the demon was practically glaring at him. "You're actually going to let him come over? The King is going to be pissed about this." He began driving away but they had to wait to get out of the school. Eien scoffed at the demon's reaction.

"Don't eavesdrop and yes I am going to let him come over because I was never told I couldn't have friends over. It's not like I can freaking do anything," He said loudly while waving his wrist in the demon's face.

Yoru shoved it out of the way so he can see. "You know that he likes to keep things down low. Making close friends is not something that he wants you to make a habit of."

Eien scoffed. "I'll try to be more antisocial then."

"Good, now tell him he can't come over," Yoru said as he finally drove off the school property.

The redhead turned and glared at Yoru angrily. "Excuse me? You're telling _me _what to do? Did you forget who you are? You are my _servant_," Eien growled and the demon who became stoic. "I can do what I want and get the consequences_ if _there are even any." The redhead felt the bracelet on his wrist rattle, it's colors changing from red, blue and purple before it completely broke. His eyes widened and the beads fell onto his lap and some on the floor.

"You seem to have gotten very angry," Yoru said clearly and Eien bit his lip before unlocking his door and opening it. Yoru's eyes widened. "Eien-"

He rolled out onto the road but made sure to soften the landing with some wind before rolling to the side, almost laying in some snow. He got up and walked towards the direction of the school, taking his undamaged phone out. He heard the people who exclaiming, wondering why he was walking. Yoru had parked his car and he was running towards the redhead.

"Eien, get back here," He called.

The redhead didn't stop. Yoru may follow though he may not. When he walked around the corner he saw the school began dialing on his phone. He held it to his ear and he heard an answer. "Hello?"

"Can you pick me up? I'm right outside of school," He said as he got back onto school property.

"Uh, sure I guess. I think I see you." He hung up and drove up to the redhead. Eien sighed and got into the passenger seat. "So… what happened?" Trevor asked as he waited for Eien to buckle up, but the redhead never did that.

Eien sighed as he tried to calm himself down. "Yoru was just being… Unbearable at the moment so I left. Can I go to your house or something?"

Trevor nodded slowly. "I guess so. But you don't have any of your things."

Eien waved it off. "I have my jacket and phone, that's all I need." The brunette sighed and started to drive towards his home. He didn't live that far away from Eien, maybe five, four minutes?

"Are you going to call your Dad?" He asked as they stopped at a red light.

The redhead bit his lip and sighed. "That's probably a good idea," He muttered before pulling out his phone. He knew his Father was still working at this moment so he sent him a text saying that he was going over to Trevor's and that he shouldn't have to worry. Nothing more, nothing less.

Around ten minutes later, Trevor turned into a driveway and Eien looked out the window to see a nice two-story house. Whenever he moved somewhere, it would be nice, but not as good as this. Sasori wasn't stingy when using money, but he only bought a house they needed for a few years and one that didn't attract attention. This one would surely not be on his list of purchases.

Trevor unbuckled himself and cast Eien a look. "My parents shouldn't mind that you're here. They actually encourage friends to come over." Eien smiled, slightly embarrassed that he was built to be antisocial, but not to the point where it was unusual. "Let's go."

Eien sighed and got out of his friends car before waiting for him to get his bag. They walked to the front door where the brunette got his keys out to unlock it. He stepped in saying he was home and that he brought a friend home.

"Trevor?" A woman walked out of a hallway at the right and she saw her son and his friend. "Oh, hello, Eien," She smiled brightly.

"Hello, Mrs.-"

"Oh, just call me Carly," She interrupted.

Trevor's Mother was very… Bright and outgoing. She had chestnut brown hair, with calm green eyes. Her whole figure was rather slim though she was taller than Eien easily. The redhead had met her at a soccer game and Sasori was also able to meet her when he once went. Though work got the better of him the other games.

"Hello, Carly," Eien said kindly.

"Hey, Mom, we're just going to go hang out in my room, so don't bug us," Trevor said as he walked to some stairs to the left.

"Okay, do you want a snack?" She called as Eien followed.

Trevor stopped and looked at Eien. "Want some snacks?"

The redhead blinked. "I guess."

Trevor looked at his Mother. "Sure, Mom. C'mon," He said to Eien as he went up the stairs. The redhead followed slowly, wanting to take in his friend's house. Up the stairs, there was a choice between going left, right or straight but the brunette went right and down a hall. He walked into a room and Eien stepped in.

The walls were a pastel green, while the bed was brown. The room was spacious, even with a desk there and a television. Eien felt self-conscious as he looked at everything in Trevor's room but the older male didn't seem to mind. He sat down on his bed and sighed.

"So what did Yoru do?"

Eien looked over at his friend and found it uncomfortable just standing there. He didn't like to be questioned, but his friend was nice enough to let him come over. "I told him about you coming over and he got pissed saying my Dad would be pissed. So he told me to call you and change plans but I didn't want to so I jumped out of the car."

Trevor raised a brow, making his stony expression come to life. "Wow, he's a bit controlling."

Eien ran a hand through his hair. "I know. It's like he wants to protect me against something like getting yelled at by my Dad."

"Do you want to sit down?" Trevor asked like he felt the younger male's uneasiness.

"Sure," Eien said as he looked around.

"Anywhere is fine," The brunette said as he got up to get the t.v. remote. and went to sit against the front board of his bed. Eien sat down by him as he switched to some channels. Eien sat crisscrossed while the brunette had one leg out and the other bent towards him. Trevor looked at Eien, his expression unreadable like always. "Can I ask you something?" He asked.

Eien looked at Trevor and raised a brow. He would usually ask any question so why did he want to ask permission first? "Sure."

"You never talk about your Mom. Why's that?" And that was why he asked permission first.

No, Eien never talked about his Mum and it was obvious as to why he didn't. He was gone and he had been gone fore two centuries. He looked down and gave a doleful look at the thought of him being so close but not.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset," Trevor said with a genuine expression. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder and Eien looked up, a bitter smile on his face.

"No, you didn't get me upset. I just… haven't talked about her in a long time." The smile looked sweet then as he looked down. "She passed away when I was five. It was just me and my Dad until Yoru came around."

"When did that happen?"

"I was eight," Eien said as he looked up at Trevor. "My Dad knew Yoru-" Eien paused, his smile disappearing at the thought of Yoru looking a little older than him. "Knew his parents and they were gone so my Dad took him in and kept him around for a friend. He was always busy with work so Yoru was there to look after me."

Trevor smiled and it made Eien's cheeks began burning. It always did when he saw such a calm expression on his friend's face. "He wants to take look after you now even."

Eien nodded and bit his lip before turning his attention to the television. He didn't feel comfortable talking about it anymore and Trevor realized that. Another minute went by when Carly stepped in with a tray of food.

She gaped lightly. "Why don't you get Eien a chair, Trevor?" She scolded as she placed the tray of food on her son's desk.

"I'm fine," Eien assured smiling.

Carly bit her lip and sighed. "Okay. Now I know you boys need to stay fit and healthy but I also brought some cookies up." She smiled deviously. "A treat."

Eien raised a brow. _'Do they have weed or something?'_

"'Kay thanks, Mom," Trevor said as he got up to get the tray for him and Eien. Carly nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. The brunette sat down again and Eien saw things like broccoli and carrots, but some celery sticks but there were five cookies on the side away from the vegetables. "Dig in. If you want something else you can just ask." Trevor got a carrot and chomped down on it before looking back at the t.v. screen.

Eien grabbed some celery and snapped a piece off to eat. A few minutes later his phone rang and he picked it up after swallowing the rest of the stick. "Hello?" He asked into the receiver and Trevor looked over at him.

_"Yoru told me that you jumped out of the car and almost cracked your head open,"_ Sasori said from the other line blandly.

Trevor looked at Eien wide-eyed and the redhead gave a cautious look. "Je suis très bien." (I'm fine.)

There was a sigh from the other line. _"Qui êtes-vous avec ce que nous ne pouvons pas parler anglais?"_ (Who are you with that we can't speak English?)

Eien bit his lip. "Uh, I'm at Trevor's, like I said in the text."

_"Damn it, Eien stay in one language."_ Trevor flinched and Eien shook his head reassuringly. _"Yoru also said that you broke your bracelet. How?"_ By the sound of it, Sasori sounded very upset.

Eien sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked at Trevor. "I got angry and it just… broke," He said softly before looking to his right.

_"You are not to be left alone and you know that."_

"Why-?"

_"You were very eager to be off last night."_

Eien sighed and looked back at his friend. "I promise that I will not go running off. You've already explained to me how useless that is and that I should just give up on everything."

_"Eien-"_

"Bye," Eien said before turning off his phone and tossing it to his side. He buried his hands in his hair and took a deep breath.

"Did you and your Dad get into a fight?" Trevor asked in a monotone, the question not there.

Eien scoffed. "What gave it away?"

"What about?" Trevor asked as he reached for a cookie.

The redhead shook his head and took his hands from his hair. "Nothing, it's nothing." He continued to watch t.v. while Trevor respected the redhead's silent wishes and kept quiet about the topic. When they did talk it was about school and soccer and it helped Eien get his mind off of everything that happened.

His Father who wanted to keep him restrained, his demon who wanted to protect him to no ends, and his Mum who was back but unreachable.

"Yesterday I went to the park and I saw this one guy doing some street arts," Trevor said as he reached for a broccoli. Eien eyed the older male and gave a wary expression.

"Was it the park near all those shops?" He asked slowly.

Trevor nodded. "Yeah, that one. I've seen him perform before but what he does is make clay sculptures and he throws them in the air, making them explode. There's paint in them, but he makes sure that none of the pieces of clay of paint gets on anybody. It looks really cool and all and he even gets money for it."

Eien nodded, wondering if he was talking about Deidara. His Mum wasn't interested in anything like that when he was younger but then again he never got to have any interests. Surviving was more important. "What does he look like?"

Trevor blinked. "He's hard to miss. He has long blond hair and he's always grinning. He got out of high school two years ago. I remember seeing him around before as well. I heard he's really artsy and creative."

Eien gulped and smiled. "He sounds… cool," He muttered, looking pallid.

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, his name's Deidara Iwa. Apparently his Mom is from Japan but his Dad is American, well born in America."

Another nod. Eien began to breathe quickly just from thinking about Deidara. He was alive. He was alive but someone different. His eyes were wide as he couldn't stop himself from just thinking. He was alive and he wouldn't know him. A new life. A happier one.

"Are you okay, Eien?" Trevor asked concerned. Eien looked like he was about to cry and he had no idea why.

It hurt knowing that even though he was there, he wouldn't be there for him. He told him that he would love him, but he never said it would be forever. A sob wracked from his chest Trevor's eyes widened.

"Eien?"

The redhead was embarrassed that he couldn't keep himself from crying, but he fully realized what his Father meant. Deidara was there, but unreachable. Eien sniffled and he nodded his head slowly. "Sorry, I was…"

"Did I say something?" He asked with a worried expression.

Eien shook his head and looked at Trevor through the tears with a smile. "No, you didn't say anything wrong," He assured.

Trevor's eyebrows were creased in confusing and concern but he nodded. "Okay."

Eien wiped away his tears and they continued to talk normally but they switched to different topics. When they were almost done with the snacks there was only one cookie left. Trevor must have pitied Eien because he handed him the sweet, but Eien raised a brow and took it before breaking it in half. He gave the other half to the brunette who smiled softly and took it.

Around five Eien got another call and the redhead picked it up, knowing it could only be two people. "Yes?"

_"I'm sorry for the way I treated you today. I know I was out of line but I just wanted to protect you."_

Eien blinked, confused to hear Yoru apologizing right away. "Well, you don't have to go to that extent," He said slowly right before taking a bite of his cookie half.

_"The King doesn't want you to know but he said that he felt really shitty for the way he handled the situation yesterday and today. He said he wants to talk to you."_ Trevor looked at Eien, not able to hear the conversation this time. _"Is it all right to pick you up now?"_

"I…" He looked at Trevor and covered the bottom of the phone. "My Dad wants me to come home. He wants to talk."

Trevor's lip twitched. "I'm not keeping you here."

Eien nodded and took his hand off his phone. "Yes, it's fine."

_"Be there soon,"_ Yoru said before hanging up.

"Does he know where I live?" Trevor asked suspiciously.

Eien shook his head and made it look like he was texting the demon, who could find him anywhere just by following his aura. "No, I texted him the address."

Trevor nodded and ate his cookie part. "It's nice to hang outside of school." A grin suddenly broke free and Eien couldn't stop the blush.

"Y-yeah… Thanks for not thinking I'm a freak or something for almost crying," He said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Or at least not saying it."

Trevor's countenance didn't change in the slightest and Eien found himself grinning back. He actually had a friend for the first time in a long time and it made him feel all the more better. They had a few more laughs until Eien heard Yoru driving up to the house.

Eien sighed and got up to walk downstairs, Trevor following him. He walked out the front door after Carly told him goodbye. Eien told Trevor goodbye as well and he thanked him for having him over. He walked up to Yoru's car and got into the passenger seat.

The demon looked sorry and shame filled. "I'm sorry," He spoke softly. He was like a puppy that had been caught chewing up the couch and was scolded. Though he was scolded with being ignored.

Eien took a deep breath and buckled up for once. "It's fine, I was just very… stressed."

Yoru smiled lightly and began backing out but not before waving to Trevor who crossed his arms, his countenance blank. They were off driving and in only a few minutes they were home and Eien got out of the car only to have Kuma run up to him.

"Why is he out here?" Eien asked as he scratched the dog behind his ear.

Yoru got out of the car and closed the door before locking it. "He was having a potty break when I left. Seems he doesn't need one." He whistled and Kuma ran over to him. Yoru smiled and pat his head before going to the garage door and unlocking it. Eien followed and walked into the garage before going to the door leading inside. It was unlocked but there was no one at the table like there usually was. He took off his shoes before stepping inside and then took off his coat. "Your things are in your room," Yoru said as he let Kuma go ahead of him. The dog lied down in the living room, wanting to get closer to the furnace.

"Thanks," Eien muttered as he looked for his Father.

"He's in his room," Yoru said before going to his own and whistling for Kuma to come over even though he was already so comfortable.

Eien walked over to his Father's room and knocked on the door. He was granted entry so he opened the door to find the Devil at his desk. The master bedroom was very large compared to Eien's that it could hold much more than a desk, a bed and a dresser.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Eien asked as he stood in the doorway.

Sasori nodded and turned around in his chair to face his son. "Yes, I did." He ran a hand through his hair before gesturing for Eien to sit down on the bed which the younger redhead did slowly. "… Situations could have been handled differently today. Today and yesterday."

Eien looked to his side. "I'm sorry for being so… rash. I should have thought things through." The apology was mostly directed towards the news about Deidara, but it also implied about him jumping out of Yoru's car.

Sasori looked at Eien. "It's only natural to feel like that. It's hard to stay away, it honestly is," He said before chewing on his knuckle lightly before taking it out of his mouth. "I can understand how you were eager to see him, but I was too harsh when I talked to you this morning."

The younger redhead looked at his Father in shock. He almost never admitted to being wrong, because he never was. Though this was different. It wasn't right or wrong; it was about emotions.

"It hurts knowing that I couldn't do anything for him back then and I think, 'he's back now, I can make up for it,' but that's not possible." Sasori sighed and Eien bit his lip.

"You don't have to explain," He said quietly. "You were right when you said we should leave him alone. Let him live his life."

_He's not the same Deidara._

The Devil frowned at seeing his son so down. It was like this whole experience had killed something inside him all over again. When he was six he had been in a deep depression and all Sasori could do was take care of him, made sure he ate and that he was still breathing. That was all he could do.

"He may not remember us, but I know that he still cares."

Eien nodded, not wanting to talk anymore. He wanted to cry again but he would keep it in till that night. Everything was getting heavier and heavier and soon he would break, but not right now. He bit his lip harder. Not now.

"Just… live life like you normally would," Sasori said as he got up from his chair. "Everything will go back to normal."

Eien took a deep breath and also stood up. His Father placed a hand on his shoulder, but Eien wanted more. Sasori looked down at his son, now seeing the tears in his eyes. He pulled him in close, also wanting to cry but he knew that wouldn't help. This was how Eien released his stress but Sasori still hadn't found a way to do that himself. The shorter male's sobs were muffled by his Father's shirt and Sasori held him closer, wanting him to be at peace for once.

Happy Birthday.

**I'm going to shoot myself in the face if I keep on making these chapters so long =.="**

**Yay for the people who reviewed, but keep it up and more will come quickly!**

**Review?**


	53. Christmas Eve

-One week later-

Sasori continued to go through the new mail he had just received as he walked inside. He wasn't wearing shoes or a jacket in the first place even though there was still snow outside. Sitting down at the table he sorted through the mail and gave an interested hum when he found two envelopes that weren't addressed to him.

Eien and Yoru were now America citizens so the demon could finally get a job and Eien could do something like get his license. As he went through the rest of the mail, he found one as a holiday greeting from some dentist. He wondered why he got the card then when it was already Christmas Eve.

He heard Eien walk into the kitchen and he held up the envelope to him. The younger male walked over and took it before looking it over. "Cool, I guess." He tossed the paper back on the table before walking back to the kitchen to get a snack.

"Where's Yoru?" Sasori asked as he opened up a bill.

Eien found some cereal and got a bowl for himself. "He hasn't eaten in a long time so I gave him permission to go find a hobo or something," He explained as he poured the cheerios into the the bowl.

Sasori nodded in approval and read over some papers. Yoru had been more obedient since lsat week and it seemed to keep Eien calm and happy and that's what the Devil was more concerned with. Sasori was still worried that his son was going to do something unexpected, but he had learned that some things should not be trifled with.

When he first found out that Deidara was alive it wasn't just a guess. He went to the Underworld and the first place he checked was where Deidara's soul was resting and nothing was there. He then went to his chambers to get his book only to see a new section of it had started by a black ribbon and it was also continuing. He only caught a glimpse of his new life, but just from that small glimpse he saw he was happy.

A family that loved him, Mother and a Father, even a younger sister. Good friends, no hardships… Love. Sasori closed the book when he saw the blond with other people. It wasn't his life to control but that was the man he loved. It wasn't something you can easily get over.

After that he went back to Earth and continued living. And when he had summoned Hikari he sent him on a task to go through the Underworld library and find all the souls that have been reborn in the last thirty years. The demon was the head of the operation, basically telling the other demon's what to do. The findings were that all the souls born in that generation were reborn. But how, they had no idea.

The search was off and there was nothing to do now, but to let them die again and make sure something like this didn't happen again. It was an unspoken agreement between the Father and son that they leave all those reborn alone.

Sasori was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Eien sit down at the table with his cereal. Christmas break had started a week ago and the redhead was using that opportunity to train with Yoru, sometimes even Sasori. But some days he would practice soccer with Trevor when the gymnasium wasn't in use.

"I'm going to be working late tonight," Sasori said as he put down the mail in his hand. "Do you want anything from the store?"

Eien shook his head and ate a spoonful of cereal. He swallowed after a few seconds and looked at his Father. "Is it okay if Trevor comes over? I can't go over to his place today because his parents are throwing a holiday party."

"Ah," Sasori said as he picked up a letter. "That's what this was." It was addressed from the brunette's residence and Sasori guessed it was an invitation. "Well I can't go to that party anyway. Why don't you go?"

Eien grimaced lightly before pushing his cheerios around in his bowl. "I'm not into that kind of thing. And Trevor wanted to get away from that this year."

Sasori sighed and nodded. "Yes he can come over today but if you go anywhere text me."

"Thanks," Eien said before eating some more of his cheerios. A few minutes later Yoru walked through the door, looking better than he did before. He hadn't eaten in nearly two months and he was beginning to look pallid from lack of nutrition. He gave the redhead's a small greeting before going to his room where Kuma was resting on his bed.

When Eien was done with his food he texted Trevor and told him that it was okay to come over, but in a couple of hours. The redhead planned on getting a training session in with his Father before the brunette came over.

"Let's go," Eien whined as he waited for his Father to pay off the bills.

"A few more minutes, Eien." Sasori was writing on a check and ripped it out of his checkbook before putting it into an envelope and sealing it. "If you want to go training so badly, take Yoru."

"But I always go with Yoru. He's beginning to get predictable."

The Devil didn't respond right away. "Then tell Yoru to not go so easy. Have you ever seen him fight seriously?" Sasori eyed Eien and the redhead raised a brow.

"No, not really. It's almost for fun-"

"And that's why it's predictable. Tell Yoru to take you seriously and you won't get bored," Sasori explained. "But mind that you are most likely going to get hurt."

Eien rolled his eyes and stood up. "All right, I guess I'll see you later." He walked to Yoru's room and knocked on the door. The demon granted entry and Eien walked in to see him laying in bed with Kuma right beside him sleeping. Yoru looked up and smiled. "Let's go train," Eien ordered.

The demon nodded slowly and got up, his dog whining. He ignored it and walked over to his master. "Would you like to drive?"

Eien shook his head and Yoru placed a hand on his shoulder before they left. A large wind swept through the house and Sasori sighed loudly as all the papers he was looking at were blown away. "Perfect."

When they reached their destination Eien saw it wasn't their usual snowy fields. Instead it was a forest and the redhead wondered why Yoru chose this spot. "So you want me to fight you seriously?"

Eien looked ahead of him and saw Yoru standing a few paces away. "Yes, because fighting you is beginning to get boring."

The demon smirked, revealing his sharpened canines. Eien was preparing himself but Yoru was already in front of him pushing his hands towards him. The redhead's eyes widened as he was blown back, unable to get a good grip on anything before he slammed into a tree.

He gasped and fell onto his knees, panting. He looked up quickly trying to see where Yoru went but there wasn't enough time for that when the demon came from the side and kicked him in the back of the head, causing his vision to go black.

When Eien woke up, his whole body was aching and he looked up to see Yoru's smug, but concerned face. "You have the ability to kill me but not the skill. You have to think faster than that." The redhead groaned as his head throbbed painfully. They were still surrounded by trees and he guessed he had only been out for a few minutes. "Would you like me to train you how to fight in different situations? Like here in the trees where someone can easily camouflage or hide. I'm sure you could have stopped me in an empty field but you have to think as fast as your opponent moves." Eien tried to nod and get up but the pain wracked through his whole body. "Want to go home?"

"Yes," Eien hissed.

Yoru nodded and helped the redhead up who wanted to hit the demon for being so rough, but he had asked for it. When they left Eien was glad to feel weightless, but they landed all too soon and Eien almost collapsed. They walked inside the house to see Sasori still at the table, now working on the last bill.

"Bit off more than you can chew?" Sasori asked as he put his pen down.

Eien bit his lip and looked away. Yoru helped him over to his bedroom so he could rest. "Your body should heal on its own but not as quickly as you think," The demon explained as he let go of his master so he could sit down.

Eien nodded and sighed before lying down. "Fine, fine, just let me sleep," He muttered.

Yoru bowed. "Of course, my prince." He left the room, closing the door as he did so.

-Later-

When Eien did wake up he felt better but there was still a pain festering in the back of his head. He had walked around the house to see his Dad had already gone to work. Yoru left a note saying that he was going to go find a job because he was bored doing nothing all day and Eien wondered who would think about hiring at a time like this.

So Eien ended up sitting on the couch, waiting for Trevor to come over but he had gotten stuck helping with preparations. The redhead had Kuma sit on the couch with him for company but the dog was hyper from being cooped up all day. So Eien decided to go for a walk around the neighborhood so Kuma wouldn't bite his face off in the future.

As he was getting ready to head out, his phone buzzed alerting that he was receiving a phone call. He answered it, wondering who would call him right now.

_"Hey, Eien."_

The redhead raised a brow, wondering why Trevor was calling him opposed to texting. "Hi… Is something wrong? Why'd you call?"

There was a sigh from the other line and Eien knew that their plans had been canceled. "My Mom wants me to stay for the party. She said you could come over though, do you want to?"

Eien bit his lip. Kuma really needed a walk and he hadn't asked permission from his Father to go somewhere else but he did say that he just had to text him. "Uh, Kuma needs a walk right now and-"

"How about I come over in half an hour? Is that enough time to walk him?"

It seemed that the older male did not want to go through with another Christmas party without him. Eien ran a hand through his hair in thought. "Sure, that sounds fine but do you know how long the party is going to last?"

_"Until ten or something. Is that fine?"_

"Yeah, that's fine. See you soon," He said before hanging up. He looked at Kuma who was whining by the back door. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed his jacket and then the samoyed's leash. He hooked it to his collar and left the house, making sure to lock the door behind him.

Nobody was out at this time, most likely they were having their Christmas Eve dinners. Eien found it weird that they had a happy celebration and then they celebrated Christmas. Christmas Eve wasn't a holiday, was it? It was only around five o'clock but it was still bright out.

Ten minutes into the walk, Eien saw someone ahead of him and he blanched considerably before turning around, but he was already caught. "Eien?"

He stopped and turned around to see Sakura standing there with a familiar friend. He waited for them to come over and he made sure to have a good grip on Kuma's leash. "Hello," He said politely.

Sakura stood in front of him smiling before kneeling down. "Hello, Prince~" She cooed before patting his head. He barked happily and tried to lick his previous owner's face. "So how's Yoru?" Sakura asked as she stood up.

Eien made sure to keep himself impassive. "He's good."

"Hm. So you enjoying my dog?" She crossed her arms and her friend giggled. The redhead tried not to look at her and Sakura noticed that. "Oh, this is Ino. She goes to private school so of course you wouldn't know her."

The sixteen-year-old looked at the blond. "Hello, Ino, my name is Eien. It's nice to meet you." This was not supposed to happen! He was not allowed to see these people right now, but they were currently preventing him from going anywhere.

"Nice to meet you, too, Eien," She said blushing.

The redhead nodded. "Well, I have to finish up Kuma's walk and then I have to be somewhere."

Sakura raised a brow. "Kuma? Who named my dog that?"

Eien sighed. "He isn't your dog anymore Sakura. It's been over two months now."

"Who named him that?"

"Yoru," Eien answered easily. "Now I really need to go," He said before turning around.

"Where?" Ino asked, curious.

The redhead didn't stop. "To a friend's house. Bye," He said before waving his hand back.

"God, he's so mean," Sakura grumbled before walking off.

Eien walked back to his house and made sure Kuma was clean before letting him inside. He began looking through his clothes, trying to find something appropriate to wear to the party but all he had was casual clothes, then very fancy clothes from the time that he had attended parties in Europe for his Father's work.

In the end, he found a long-sleeved cream shirt and put that one with black jeans. He looked in the mirror and tried to see what he could do with his hair when he realized it was a useless effort. He heard a honk in the front of the house and he grabbed his jacket and keys before going to the living room to see Kuma lying on the couch. "Be good," He called as he opened the door. He left the house, locked the door and went to Trevor's car.

He got inside, smiling and thanking the teen for picking him up. Trevor tried to smile and that made Eien laugh. At least he tried. While in the car he texted his Dad that he was going to the party at Trevor's and he knew he wasn't going to get a reply until later. The drive wasn't long but by the time they reached the brunette's home there were already eight cars parked by the sidewalk.

"Yeah, we throw big parties," He said as he parked by the sidewalk. Eien nodded, wondering if he was underdressed for something like this but Trevor assured him that he looked fine, while letting his eyes linger on the redhead.

Eien nodded in thanks and they both got out of the car. They walked to the house as it began to snow again and Eien glared lightly at the falling flakes. He was tired of snow even though it looked so 'pretty.' He realized he forgot his hat even though he didn't really need it. When they got to the front door, Trevor chuckled at him.

"The snow makes your hair very bright. You look very christmasy actually," He said before getting a flake out by brushing his red hair out of his eyes.

"Yes, all I need are elf ears and green eyes," Eien added on with a sarcastic smile.

Trevor rolled his eyes and opened the front door. There weren't too many people, but there were still a lot in Eien's tastes. "Don't worry, it'll get more packed."

Eien nodded and took off his coat before hanging it over his arm. He took off his snow covered shoes but Trevor told him that as long as the shoes were clean he could walk around in them. Eien found it weird but did so anyway.

Eien saw Carly and she took his coat for him. Trevor's Dad, Ralph was his name, said it was great to have him there, but the redhead still felt uncomfortable. He even saw some teen's from the soccer team and their families.

"Eien, where is your Father tonight?" Carly asked as she arranged some more crackers on a plate for the snack table.

"Oh, he had work," Eien said as he looked at what the table held.

Carly frowned. "Oh, well that's too bad. Why didn't Yoru come here?"

Trevor visibly stiffened and Eien chuckled nervously. He knew for a fact that the demon and his friend did not like each other very much. "He said something about getting a job? I have no idea, really."

The woman pursed her lips but then smiled. "Well at least you're here."

Eien smiled back. "Well thank you for having me."

"Hey, let's go upstairs," Trevor said as he headed towards the stairs with a tray of food.

"Okay. I'll see you around," He said as he left his friend's Mother to tend to other guests. He followed the brunette up to his room where it wasn't as loud. There were already people in his room when they came up and Eien had a feeling this was where the kids usually went to get away from the boring conversations.

"Dude, don't eat on my bed," Trevor said as he shoved some guy who was eating some crackers. "I brought food, but eat it on the floor."

The six teen's grumbled in agreement and turned back to the television. Eien looked at well and saw that they were playing a first shooter game. His Father did buy him games sometimes but he said it took away from reality. Eien found the laughable because their own lives seemed to not be real.

"Hey, sit down," One of the guys ordered. His name was Aaron or something and he was on the Varsity soccer team as well. He was also a junior like he was and it made Eien not feel so alone, besides the fact that he completely skipped JV soccer. He watched the teens play, eat and curse at each other most of the time.

Eien never really had friends, or if he did it was only one or two. Trevor was sitting on his bed as he watched the game, but his eyes weren't into it.

Some of the teens began talking about fighting and one of them turned to him. "Hey, I heard that you beat up Craig's gang _twice_," Aaron said like he couldn't believe it. "Is it true?"

Eien was now aware of all the eyes on him and he did his best to stay composed. "They wanted some drugs or something and I have no idea why they thought I had some. But I didn't beat them up, I just… got away," He said slowly.

"But how? There are like five guys there?" Another guy asked. "Do you take fighting classes or something?"

"I heard that you train with professionals!"

Eien raised a brow. "Uh, when I grew up there were a lot of bad people around and my Dad taught me how to fight to protect myself." Not true, he just wanted to learn how to fight.

"Isn't your Dad a doctor or something?"

"Yeah he is, but he looks like twenty!"

"What about that one model guy you live with?"

Eien held up his hands, wanting the questions to stop. "Yes my Dad is a doctor and he's thirty-five. The guy we live with is Yoru and he's a family friend."

"Does he know how to fight?"

"Yes, but it's just-"

"Can you teach us something cool?"

"No, I-"

"Did you grow up fighting people or something?"

Eien felt overwhelmed with the questions and he glared at the teen's the light flickering. "Guys, just stop with all the questions okay?" Everyone looked at Trevor who was also glaring at the teens.

All of them muttered an okay and but the lights were still blinking and some of the guys asked about it confused. "Dude, it's freaking cold in here," Someone said as they rubbed their arms.

Eien blinked, realizing that he still hadn't calmed down. He looked down at the floor to see something blue and he tried to calm down before more showed. Whenever he was overwhelmed his aura would show and the situation could get dangerous. Though after a few minutes the room temperature went back to normal and the lights were normal as well.

After a few minutes one of the teens got a text message and he said it was from his girlfriend. One guy looked at Eien and narrowed his eyes. "Are European girls hot?"

Eien's eye twitched. "Uh, they're like any other girl I've seen."

"Have you ever dated one?"

"Guys," Trevor warned and they backed off, but still they waited for Eien to answer the question.

"No, I don't really care to date. I see it as a waste of time," The redhead said seriously. After a few moments the guys began snickering and calling him gay and said that he should just tell the truth.

"Dude, how can you not have had a girlfriend?" Aaron asked with a chortle.

Eien crossed his arms. "Sorry I'm not a whore who passes time with seeing how many girls I can get."

"Whoa, dude, no need to get so defensive," Some guy said as he held up his hands.

Eien relaxed slightly and he shrugged. "Whatever."

-Meanwhile-

There weren't many people getting injured on Christmas Eve, but there were a few who cut themselves instead of the chicken or some kid who fell down with his new action figure. There were only three doctors there at the moment and one of them was Itachi.

Sasori didn't like or dislike working with him, but the Uchiha had a superiority feel and the redhead found it very annoying. He was always serious with his work and he never got sidetracked by something like a break. From what Sasori had heard from the gossiping nurses was that his parents and all other relatives were dead, besides his little brother and the redhead wasn't surprised to hear it was Sasuke. He hung out with a group of friends but none of the nurses knew he they were.

When Sasori had just finished up with someone's stitches he gave them some mandatory instructions before sending them to the receptionist to pay up.

"Dr. Akasuna, we have someone from the burn center but there aren't any available doctors available at the moment," A nurse said as she walked by him. "He's at the end of the row," She said before walking away.

In the E.R. there weren't separate rooms unless the patient needed surgery. Instead they had beds separated by curtains. Sasori sighed and nodded before getting up and taking off his gloves. The man with the cut left and he told someone to clean up the things he had used.

He walked to the end of the row and moved the curtain aside after grabbing the patients chart. "Okay, Mr…" Sasori looked up from the chart and he made himself keep going. "Mr. Iwa. What happened tonight?" He asked as he sat down in a chair next to the patient who was on the bed.

"Uh, one of my tricks backfired, un," The blond said with an embarrassed grin. Sasori nodded and he put on some latex gloves with a smile.

"Well, let's see the damage," He said, feeling like he was sweating bullets. This was bad. _Very _bad.

"Sure!" Deidara smiled and showed the doctor his right arm. There was a burn at his elbow that spread up and down a few inches. The burn was almost to blisters and Sasori wondered how he was just smiling like it was nothing.

"Well this needs to soak in some water for around ten minutes but we can't do that now, then I will give you some ointment and show you how to wrap it up. You will need to do this everyday but you will have to come back in a week for a checkup," Sasori explained calmly as he got a wet rag for the moment.

He shouldn't be there. Sasori had to restrain himself from talking to the blond besides a professional standpoint. He was a doctor, this was a patient and that should be boundary enough.

"Okay, sounds good, un," Deidara replied as he swung his legs back on forth since the bed he was sitting on was elevated.

Sasori eyed the blond and wondered how old he was. By this time he looked around nineteen and Eien was almost one. He shook his head mentally. No, he couldn't think about things like that.

He cleaned the burn and dried it before getting some ointment and applying it the blond's arm. Sasori gulped as he felt the younger male's skin. He remembered what it was like to embrace it, to hold it. He realized he stopped applying the ointment and he continued.

"So does it suck having to work on Christmas Eve, un?"

Sasori looked up to see Deidara looked down at him curiously. He smiled and shook his head. "I don't usually participate in any holidays so it's just like any night of work." He shrugged. "It's not too bad."

The blond gave a small scoff. "My family won't leave me alone this time of year. Does that happen to you?"

The redhead chuckled and wiped his hands using a clean tissue. "No, I don't have any family…" He considered mentioning Eien, but he knew that it may affect the blond. Memories could easily be unlocked just by mentioning something.

Deidara frowned. "That sucks," He muttered.

Sasori shook his head smiling lightly. He was more open now. "I have a son though, so I'm not completely alone," He reassured. "I'm fine, really."

Deidara looked surprised for a moment. "Oh. But wouldn't he miss you right now?"

"No, he's hanging out with friends now," Sasori said before grabbing some Telfa dressing. He began wrapping the blond's arm in it as they continued their conversation.

"How old is he, un?"

Sasori paused, thinking if he should say seventeen or sixteen. "He just turned seventeen," He answered.

The blond's eyes widened and he laughed. "Whoa, so how old are you?"

Sasori flinched and continued to wrap his arm before getting some gauze tape to hold the bandages in place. "Thirty-five," He answered after a few moments.

He wasn't supposed to talk about himself at all but it felt good to hear Deidara speak again. To hear him laugh.

"Well you're doing pretty good, Dr…" Sasori bit his lip. No, he couldn't say his name, that may be enough to trigger some memories to come back. "So just Dr. is fine?" Deidara asked with a skeptical look.

Sasori shook his head. "Akasuna," He said slowly and the blond nodded.

"Red sand?"

The redhead's eyes widened and Deidara chuckled. "My Mother is Japanese so she taught us how to speak it as little kids. My sister and I, un."

Sasori nodded and cleared his throat. "The burns will itch but that means that it's healing-"

"What's your first name?" Deidara interrupted with a grin.

The Devil knew this was going too far. But it was just a name wasn't it? "Sasori."

"Scorpion, un?" Deidara asked with a tilt of his head. His smile widened when the redhead nodded. "Surprised I still remember some things."

Sasori smiled lightly. "Be sure to keep your finger nails short incase you accidentally scratch the burn while it's healing. But after the burn has healed you have to be careful when you go outside. Where sunscreen, okay?"

Deidara nodded and swung his legs around some. Sasori saw he was more carefree and a little immature but it marked the blond.

"So I heard the nurses telling me that I was getting a French doctor and you're him, right? You don't look French especially with your name, un."

Sasori shrugged. "I lived in France for a little while, but I'm not French. Sorry to disappoint you."

Deidara chuckled. "It's fine." The blond was about to say something when he saw someone walk by. "You're working here now? What about Sasuke? Isn't he going to kick your ass or something for being home late?"

Sasori turned around and saw Dr. Uchiha walking by nonchalantly. The redhead looked back at the blond, surprised to see a glare now. "Hurt yourself again, Deidara?" Itachi said as he readjusted his glasses.

Deidara turned bright red and he tried to cross his arms but Sasori stopped him because of his burn. "Fuck off, Uchiha."

Itachi sighed and walked away. "See you tomorrow."

Sasori bit his lip and wondered why Deidara wouldn't remember certain things about his passed life. Was it because only the names and faces were the same, nothing else?

"So you know Dr. Uchiha?"

Deidara stopped his glare and turned back to Sasori. "Oh, him? Yeah, I've known him since I was like sixteen, un. We hang out in a group and I'm friends with his boyfriend."

Sasori wondered if it was possible. If someone had killed another person, can they be friends in another life. Well, it was possible. "That's interesting," Sasori said as he began writing a prescription for the ointment. "Now I know that pharmacies aren't open tomorrow but go as soon as they do open, okay?"

Deidara nodded and got off the bed before narrowing his eyes. "I feel like I know you from somewhere, un. Have we met before?"

Sasori kept calm and shook his head. "No, we haven't."

The blond's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "All right… So I guess I'll see you around?"

The Devil chuckled. "Hopefully not." Deidara looked offended and Sasori's eyes widened and he held up his hands in reassurance. "No, I mean you hopefully don't get burned again. Not that I don't want to see you or anything, it's just-"

Deidara laughed, covering his mouth as he did so. "It's fine, I get it. But maybe I will see you around. I do shows in the main park." He gave him a dazzling smile after putting his hand down. "You should come by, un."

Sasori smiled back. "Maybe."

-Meanwhile-

Eien was playing the first-shooter game that his 'friends' were showing him, but he didn't understand some of the things. "Dude, it's like playing a gameboy. Did you even have a gameboy growing up?"

_No, I had sticks and mud to play in! I'm too old for this! _Eien sighed and listened to the instructions one more time. When Yoru told him how to do something with training, Eien could do it easily. He was a quick learner when it came to fighting, but these were guns. Something that he despised.

After a few minutes, Eien finally understood all the controls and he was shooting online players. They were telling him that he was doing good but he didn't like the game so he passed the controller to another guy waiting to play. He got up and sat next to Trevor on his bed.

The teen was relatively quiet but that's how he usually was when around other people. When he was with Eien he opened up more and the redhead just thought that they were both antisocial so it made them similar enough to hang out together. "Do you want to go home?" The brunette asked alarmed and Eien just shook his head with a small laugh.

"I never said that. I just don't like shooting games. A little too violent for me."

"But you beat up other guys before," One teen interjected but none of them turned away from the t.v. so it was hard to tell who said it.

"Not with guns," Eien pointed out.

One guy scoffed and turned to face the redhead. "What? You think they're violent and shit? It's just a gun and sure it can hurt someone but only psychos and freaks use them to hurt people."

Eien stared at the teen impassively as he blinked at the teen. After a few seconds the male got uncomfortable under the stare but Eien wouldn't let up. He may be naive compared to Yoru and his Father but he was far wiser than these punks.

"Dude, calm down it's not like I told off your Mom or anything."

Eien balled his hands into fists and Trevor glared at his guests. "Back off," He ordered before giving Eien a calm look but the redhead ignored it.

The game was paused as the other teens watched what was happening. "What? Is he a Momma's Boy?"

"Stop!" Trevor yelled and it shocked Eien out of his angry trance. He unclenched his fists, feeling blood in his palms from his nails.

The offending teen's eyes widened. "Okay, okay. Sheesh no need to be so sensitive." He turned back to the game and nudged one of the players to un-pause. They started the game again and Trevor looked at Eien, his expression calmed.

Eien stood up and walked to the door. "Where is the bathroom." It wasn't even a question by his tone of voice.

Trevor frowned. "Third door on the right," He answered and Eien left the room. The older male got up from the bed and kicked the rude teen in the side lightly.

"What?" He asked, tearing his eyes from the screen.

"You didn't need to be a dick, Josh. Why'd you get him upset?"

"What did I do again? He said that he doesn't like violence but beats gangs up. Then he says he hates guns but doesn't say why. What's up with that?"

"That not what I meant," He hissed.

"Then what did you mean?" Aaron asked.

Trevor froze. It wasn't his secret to share, was it? It wasn't even a secret but Eien didn't talk about it, which meant he didn't want people to know, right? "Nothing, just play your stupid game," He muttered as he left the room and walked down the hall just in time to see Eien leaving the bathroom while turning off the lights. "Hey, are you okay?"

Eien looked up at the older male, his expression resembling some copy paper. "I'm fine." He walked past the teen who just grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Fine isn't just _fine_, Eien," Trevor said as he let go of the redhead who turned around to face him. "Do you want to go home? It's almost nine."

Eien hesitated for a few seconds but he nodded. Trevor nodded and walked down the stairs, Eien following behind him. The brunette found his friend's coat hanging on a personal coat hanger and he handed it to the redhead. Eien put it on and walked outside with Trevor who didn't bother to get his own jacket.

There were many cars outside and Eien knew that their owners were currently partying it up. "It's good that we left," Trevor spoke up as they got into his car. "The parents get drunk and start offering drinks to the kids and it's freaking annoying."

Eien nodded slowly. Yes he had drank before and it wasn't what all people made it out to be. Yoru wanted to celebrate for something that Eien couldn't even remember (probably from the drinking) and Sasori thought it was fine if Eien had a few shots at the bar.

In the end, the all got drunk and Yoru almost fell through a sewer when he randomly materialized. Sasori ended up causing crazy weather and Eien leaned against a lamppost, making it melt.

It seemed only Eien would feel the affects of a hangover while Sasori and Yoru got on with their lives easily. In the end, Sasori limited his drinking after that.

Eien was brought back to reality when Trevor started his car and began driving towards his house. "Will anyone be home by now?"

"No, my Dad will be back around twelve and Yoru… Well when he leaves at night he usually comes back in the morning."

Trevor nodded and looked at Eien with a kind countenance. "If you don't want to hang out with me anymore, I'm okay with that."

Eien's eyes widened and he turned to his friend alarmed. "What? No, I never said anything like that," He protested. "What makes you think I don't want to be with you?" After a few seconds Eien blushed at how he worded the sentence. "Th-that I don't want to h-hang out with you," He rephrased.

Trevor shrugged, still keeping his hands on the wheel. "You didn't seem like you were enjoying yourself at my house and it felt like it was my fault."

Eien shook his head. "Of course not. I just wasn't used to so many people being around." Though he was used to being surrounded by souls, but that was different.

The brunette nodded. "Okay, so you just like being alone?"

"Yeah, I guess," Eien answered as Trevor turned into his neighborhood. They soon came to the redhead's house but Eien didn't feel ready to leave. Yes, he wanted to get away from the crowd, but not from his friend.

"We're here," Trevor announced after a minute.

Eien smiled bitterly. "Want me gone so badly?" The brunette didn't smile back as he stared at him. "What? It was just a joke-" Eien was stopped and his eyes widened as Trevor cupped his face. After a few moments he closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. His hands went up and tangled themselves in his friend's brown hair, pulling him in closer.

He felt the older male relax above him before deepening their kiss. Eien's cheeks burned brightly, knowing that he was actually kissing someone, even though they made the first move. After a few seconds of they pulled away to breath and Eien stared at his friend's black eyes. They were so empty, on the outside at least, but there were so many emotions hidden in the hue. Eien gave another chaste kiss and Trevor responded softly. They just stared at each other for a few minutes before pulling away.

"You're fine with this kind of thing?" Trevor asked as he put his hands on the steering wheel. Eien nodded and tried not to touch his lips. His face was still burning when Trevor spoke up. "I… I really like you, Eien and I only realized it today when I got mad. I wanted to protect you and… that's when I saw how much I wanted for you to be okay."

The redhead felt his heart speed up. To be honest he was very flattered and he felt like he shouldn't deserve that kind of treatment. "I like you, too," He whispered back still shocked around everything that just happened. He looked at the brunette who was looking back so nervously that Eien felt bad for him. "I do, I really do so you don't have to be nervous, but… what do we do now?"

The older male's lip twitched. Smile. "I would like to be with you," He said confidently.

Eien bit his lip and smiled. "Me too." He felt giddy at the fact that he could be with someone. Have them care for him in a different way then he was usually treated and he could actually return the favor.

He broke out into a grin and Trevor followed his example. He gave a small laugh of disbelief and took a deep breath. "I thought you were going to reject me." He put his hand on Eien's and the redhead held it.

"No, you've never done anything that made you a bad person. It would be impossible to deny you," Eien said softly. Trevor smiled genuinely and leaned in towards the redhead. Eien still felt giddy and lightheaded when they kissed so he had to concentrate on breathing most of the time. After a few seconds they pulled away and Eien's throat felt dry. "I'm guessing that we don't tell anyone?"

Trevor looked unsure but he nodded. "Not now, but later, I promise." He gave another peck and Eien closed his eyes, about to get into it when he felt his phone buzz. He gave a hum and pulled away to see it was Yoru calling.

He sighed and pushed end before going back to Trevor. "Sorry," He muttered and Trevor just nodded before cupping his cheeks again before kissing his lips gently. Eien grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

_Knock knock_

Eien practically jumped out of his skin when he saw someone at the window. He got away from the brunette to see Yoru standing in the snow with nothing but sweats and a tank top on. He made a circling motion to roll the window down and Eien glared at him before doing so.

"Your Dad said that he wants you to be home by, nine and it is nine. Say goodbye to your boy-toy for now," He said smirking. "Next time don't make out someplace where people can see you." Yoru walked away and Eien saw he was barefoot while walking in the snow.

"I-I'm sorry," He groaned before burying his face in his hands. "So much for keeping it a secret."

Trevor put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think he'll tell anyone, maybe your Dad. Does he not like that kind of thing?"

Eien looked at the brunette. "No, he's fine with this…" But he might not want him to make a committed relationship, girl or boy.

"Well… I still want to be with you either way," Trevor said, his hand moving back to the redhead's before squeezing.

Eien continued to blush as he kissed the brunette once more. "I have to go, but I'll see you later."

The older male nodded and kissed his cheek. "See you."

Eien got out of the car, making sure that the window was rolled up first before walking to the front door. He took off his shoes once inside and also took off his jacket. He saw Yoru sitting on the couch with Kuma sleeping on him and the demon seemed very… stoic. He was smiling just a minute ago.

"I'm going to bed, so don't bug me." Eien went to his room like he said and the demon didn't respond as he began to rub his dog's stomach. When Eien closed his door, Yoru looked over and he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm a better kisser," He muttered.

**You jelly, Yoru? ;D (I freaking hate the term jelly =.=")**

**Review?**


	54. Checkup

-One week later-

School had started again for Eien and Trevor who he could now call his boyfriend. The redhead was worried about what his Father would think and it had been right on point.

"You can't make any close relationships with anyone, Eien," Sasori said as he paced around dining room slowly. "When we have to leave when the two years are up, what are you going to tell him? It's only going to end in heartbreak and you know that."

Eien who had been forced to sit at the table just bit his lip at the thought. He didn't seem to really care about that because he just wanted to be happy with Trevor but his Father made an excellent point. And if he did leave the brunette would want to keep in contact and that would be practically impossible. He would have to find out his secret and that was the last thing Eien wanted. He wanted to be normal for once and if that meant lying to someone you care for, then so be it.

In the end, Sasori permitted that they still be in a relationship but he finished up saying to use protection before walking away embarrassed. Eien had never received 'the talk' from his Father because it didn't seem very necessary because the younger redhead wasn't planning on having a relationship for centuries until his Father had stepped down but plans changed.

Another reason why he hadn't gotten the talk was because Eien had seen his parents have sex twice and had seen a couple have sex in the alley. He had even heard Aki talk about it and when they were younger and what you were supposed to do though Eien found no interest in that.

In the end, Eien was allowed to be with Trevor who had yet to tell his parents, but he did say that he wanted to keep it a secret in the first place. He had been all 'hetero' until the week before and it seemed that girls weren't working out for him very well. But he decided not to follow the traditional route and be with someone he cared for.

Though in school the couple didn't show off their affection for each other and Eien was fine with that. He didn't like the extra attention anyway and the fact that he was going out with one of the school's top athletes would draw more attention than he could handle.

Yoru still had nothing to say about their relationship and Eien found it strange that he wasn't being taunted or teased by him. He was serious all the time and it was beginning to creep the redhead out.

Sasori didn't have anything else to say about his boyfriend either because he seemed busy with something else. It was work, Eien found out, but he didn't know what it was then. He would catch his Father staring at something for a few minutes in thought Eien was almost concerned for him.

The redhead had made dinner that night and Eien was excited to have some home-cooking again. He asked his Father if Trevor could come over and the older redhead said it was fine, like he didn't even care. He was in his strange mood and Eien decided to ask again only to be questioned on why he was asking permission once more.

When Sasori was done cooking, he set the food on some white plates and set them on the table before telling Yoru to get some silverware. Eien was so used to using chopsticks when eating rice, so they always had a few spares in the kitchen for him.

When there was a knock on the front door Eien ran and opened it to see his boyfriend standing in the cold weather. He invited him inside and took his jacket before hanging it on a coat hanger. Neither of them shared any welcoming kiss unless they knew that they were completely alone.

Yoru was always somewhere in sight of the two males and he would send them a look that neither of them understood. Serious Yoru was creepy Yoru.

When the table was set, they all sat down to eat and Trevor found it funny that Eien was using chopsticks. He asked if he lived in Japan for a while and Sasori said yes before any of them could reply.

For dinner they were having seasoned rice with been curry on top. The food was good and Eien ate the whole time while Sasori and Yoru would talk to the brunette about school and sports, neither of them bringing up the relationship.

Eien was listening and was about to eat a piece of beef only to see all conversation was stopped. He looked around the table to see three expressionless faces, staring at him.

He almost flinched at the stares and he wondered if he was asked a question. "Is there something on my face?" He asked before grabbing his napkin.

Sasori shook his head. "We asked what classes you have now. Are they any difficult than the ones who had last trimester?"

"No," Eien said before chewing on his chopsticks lightly. "I still have an English class then Math, but I don't have P.E. this term."

The Devil looked pleased with the answer. "Trevor said that soccer was going to be done soon. Do you plan on playing basketball in the Spring like him?"

The chopsticks left Eien's mouth as he recalled Trevor talking about it before. He wasn't going to get his exercise after soccer because of no physical class so basketball would be a good idea. "I haven't played it before, but I've seen people play it."

Trevor's lip twitched. "I'm sure you'll be a natural like before."

Eien scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed smile. "You think so?"

The redhead saw Yoru role his eyes before pushing his rice around on his plate. Eien ignored the demon and continued the conversation with his Father. After a few more minutes everyone was done with dinner and they all helped clean up. Trevor was nice enough to take everything off the table while Eien washed the dishes. Yoru went outside to flap out the table cloth and Sasori went to his room, distracted once more.

Once Yoru was done with his task, he began drying dishes, Eien handing them to him casually. "Can you walk Kuma tonight? He hasn't been getting out lately."

The redhead glanced at the demon and shook his head. The demon knew not to ask him of any favors. "No, he's your dog, you walk him. Besides I have plans to hang out with Trevor." Eien washed the last dish and handed it to the demon roughly. He turned around to see his boyfriend standing a few feet away awkwardly. "Come on," Eien said as he walked out of the kitchen, the brunette following.

Eien went to his bedroom and waited for Trevor to come in before closing the door. "Doesn't your Dad have a rule against being alone in a room with your boyfriend or girlfriend?"

The redhead raised a brow and sat on his bed. "No, he knows we're not going to do anything… We're not going to do anything, right?"

The older male shook his head. "No, I didn't plan on it." He sat down next to Eien and brought his feet on the bed to sit criss-cross. "It just seems like your Dad doesn't really care about anything you do."

Eien didn't respond right away and laughed. "No, he cares. It's just that he's always busy with work and he doesn't really have time to set up a whole bunch of boundaries for me. In all honesty, Yoru does that." Trevor looked confused and Eien sighed. "My Dad cares about me, and he knows that I won't get into any trouble. Yoru on the other hand is… He's just Yoru."

"It seems that he wants to keep you safe all the time. Don't you find it weird?"

The sixteen-year-old shook his head. "It's not like that. He treats me like his brother or something. He teases and picks on me and he keeps me out of trouble. I mean," Eien paused but continued after a few moments. "I've known him since I was eight so him being here is so normal."

Trevor nodded slowly. "And I think you mentioned before that your Dad worked a lot so he was also there to watch you?"

Eien groaned. "Yes and for the first ten years he was the most annoying thing ever."

Trevor raised a brow. "But you're seventeen, right? And you said that he came around when you were eight?"

The redhead froze but then chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I just rounded it to ten years. I've actually only known him for nine so-"

"So he's always annoying?" Trevor raised a brow, obviously confused with his boyfriend's reasoning.

"Yeah, he's always annoying," Eien confirmed.

"Hm…" Trevor leaned back on his hands and looked around the redhead's room. He had been in there before and he wondered why the redhead didn't have any special possessions. Everything looked very plain and boring. But when he looked at his boyfriend he was the opposite. He could be very serious but whenever he was around Trevor noticed he was much happier. "You know I don't really know a lot about you." Eien looked at the brunette curiously. "What do you like to do for fun besides playing sports?"

Eien was automatically reminded of Natsuko. When he came back, she pried at his life, wanting to know what he was about. She wanted to know about him to get to Yoru; in the end she hurt him deeply. She betrayed him. He suddenly felt very self-aware and he narrowed his eyes at the brunette. "Why do you want to know?"

Trevor eyed the younger male. "Because we spend so much time together yet I don't know a lot about you. Plus we're going out so I just want to get to know you better." He smiled very lightly. "If you don't want to talk that's fine."

The redhead leaned against his headboard after moving his pillow out of the way. "No, I just haven't had an easy time trusting people in the past."

Trevor nodded. "I understand. I won't question you about anything, I'm sorry."

Eien's eyes widened. Even Yoru wouldn't say he wouldn't question him again; he would say sorry but go back to his old ways. Could the redhead really trust his boyfriend. Eien almost hit himself. Of course he could! The teen had understood him better than anyone else!

"It's fine, like I said, people in the past." He smiled and bit his thumb lightly. "For hobbies I like to read novels and some of the best ones aren't even in the U.S." Letting go of the digit in his mouth, Eien looked at Trevor. "When I was younger I was into archery."

The brunette's lip twitched. "That's cool." Eien almost laughed at his monotone, though he just grinned. "Are you any good?"

"Uh, I think I am." Eien rubbed the back of his neck and Trevor crossed his arms, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Prove it." Eien began feeling uneasy again just at those two words. Just like Natsuko, she wanted him to show her his power. Trevor noticed the look at the redhead's face and the smirk went away, a concerned expression coming instead. "No, you don't have to, I was just teasing," He said holding up his hands in defense. Eien nodded and felt like he couldn't even have a normal conversation with his own boyfriend.

_Because I'm not normal._

"Maybe another time, when I get a bow," Eien said, a smile forced onto his lips. "Well like any other teenager I like to watch t.v., but only if there are good shows on. I don't like reality t.v. either."

Trevor nodded. "And you said that you don't play video games much?"

"Nope. Every once in a while I would play a game," He said, meaning that he would play every decade or so to see improvements in technology. "I saw you have other games in your room besides those first shooters, right?" Trevor looked at Eien who just blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snoop."

The brunette sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It seemed that neither of them could talk to each other without thinking that they offended the other. "No you didn't snoop. And yeah I have other games but they're mostly about fighting, or sports."

Eien nodded and Trevor swore under his breath lightly. "Hey do you have any nail clippers, I got a hangnail." The brunette was about to rip if off with his teeth, not wanting to wait for the redhead to answer, but Eien grabbed his hand so he wouldn't do that.

"Don't," He said before letting go of his hand. He went to his night stand and opened up the drawer. He turned on the lamp to see better and that's when he realized that he and Trevor were sitting in the dark. He pushed the thought from his mind as he found the nail clippers. "Here." He handed them to the older male and Trevor thanked him before cutting the nail. he got up and discarded it in Eien's trash can and the redhead was glad that he actually had manners.

Trevor handed the clippers back to the redhead and Eien tossed them into the side table. "I heard some rumors," The brunette said softly, as if to not offend his boyfriend, making Eien already assume that it was about him.

"What about?" Eien asked as he scooted closer to the older male. Trevor wouldn't meet his eye and Eien grabbed his hand gently. "If it's about me, I would like it if you would just tell me."

Trevor sighed and looked at the redhead. "There's a rumor that we're going out."

Eien's eyes widened. "Already?" He put a hand on his mouth when he realized he had spoken out-loud. "I mean… Who would even guess that? Are we really that obvious?"

Trevor shook his head. "It's just a rumor and I think it's just to tease us but what if people do find out?" Eien frowned at seeing the worry written all over the brunette's face.

"Would you want to deny it?" It hurt saying that and the older male just ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe, I don't know. I've just seen a lot of people being rejected because of something they did, like going out with someone strange." Eien nodded and took his hand off his boyfriend's.

Strange. Eien knew he wasn't normal, he had already established that. But was Trevor so worried about being found out that he would break up with him only after a week? Eien felt like that even though it had only been a short amount of time, it would still hurt. To do something because of a petty fear of being rejected. Though it wasn't petty. Eien looked at Trevor who was staring at the ground in thought. Eien was used to be alone and rejected but the teen beside him wasn't.

"Do you want to break up?"

Trevor's eyes went wide and he gave such a shocked expression that Eien flinched. "What? No, I never said that, I was just worried about hazing. I've seen people get beat up over this kind of thing and I don't want that to happen to you." He looked down dejectedly. "That's why I don't want anyone to know."

Eien finally understood and he felt like an idiot for not seeing it sooner. "I-I guess I misunderstood," He said softly.

"It's fine, I suppose I was unclear." Trevor sighed and looked at his boyfriend who was staring at the ground wide eyed. He smiled and kissed his cheek, snapping the redhead out of his daze. "Thanks for inviting me to dinner, but I told my Mom I'd be home by eight," He sighed once more. "We have relatives over right now and she wants me to be there to send them off."

Eien nodded and gave Trevor a chaste kiss on the lips. "See you at school?"

The brunette genuinely smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Both teens stood up and Eien walked the older male to the door. "Drive safely," Eien said with a wave.

The redhead felt a presence behind him and he turned to see Yoru standing there with a plate of cake. He was eating some and he held out the treat. "Want some?"

-Next day-

Sasori groaned as he looked over his schedule for the day. For the moment Itachi was covering the E.R. while he met up with some patients who were recovering from surgeries and other treatments. The woman with the knee was back because of pain and he had told her to stay off of it but she thought that going for a jog once a week would be fine. No.

He had to explain to her again that she had to rest as much as possible to stay off the knee unless she wanted another surgery. And even though he still had to check up with recovering patients, some other people had made appointments to get things checked out like a sore throat that led to an ear infection.

By the time it was lunch Sasori had downed three cups of coffee to keep himself calm. It wasn't working anymore so he found some packets of tea in the break room and began making that instead.

He saw Itachi walk in when he was dipping the teabag in the hot water that he had made instantly. "Are you tired, Dr. Akasuna?"

Sasori sipped at his burning tea and shrugged. "No, I'm quite all right actually. Are things slow today for you?"

The Uchiha pushed his glasses up to look at the redhead more clearly. "Everything is average."

The Devil nodded and realized that he could never have a conversation with this man. He might as well have been a rock or a tree. Sasori downed the rest of his tea and almost hummed at the scorching feeling in his throat. He wasn't used to it before, but now he loved to feel.

He rinsed his coffee cup and put it on the dish rack to dry. "Well I have work," He said before walking out.

When he went to the main nurse, he handed him a chart of the next patients and Sasori scanned them carefully. He looked at his next one and paled. "I'm sorry but isn't this patient supposed to go back to the burn center for a checkup?"

The nurse looked at the redhead and he shook his head. "No, to avoid confusion and miscommunication, the doctor who treated the patient has to do a follow-up as well." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's just so we don't get any mix-ups. Why do you ask though? Do you not want to treat this man?"

Sasori shook his head, knowing he had that option. Before he would do a surgery on a person, if their beliefs were strongly against his own then he could decline, but that would obviously have to be a planned surgery. In the case of working in the emergency room, if he already started working then he couldn't stop even if he found out the man was a mass-murderer or something.

But with the case of Deidara, it was just a follow-up. After a few more minutes of talking to the nurse, he headed to the room where his former lover was waiting for him.

He opened the door and made sure to keep stoic. "Sorry for the wait," He apologized before sitting down in the chair assigned for doctors. "How have you been?" He asked without looking up from some other patient's paperwork.

"Do you mean how have I personally been doing, or how is my burn doing, un?" Sasori looked up to see the blond grinning cheerfully in the chair across from him. He didn't take the joke and answered to the latter. "Oh, well it's been fine. I did what you said and it's healing, un. It itches like a bitch though."

Sasori nodded and took a few notes on the blond's chart. "Okay, let's see it then." He rolled his chair over to Deidara's smoothly and looked at the bandaged arm. He began to carefully undo it, his thoughts drifting. He had contemplated healing the blond his way before but he knew that he had to keep a distance. Who knew, maybe just an energy could bring memories back? After the bandages were off he saw the burn had gotten better, all it would need now is just new ointment. "You did a good job taking care of it."

Sasori put on some gloves because of mandatory procedures and began feeling the younger male's arm. "You still haven't come to one of my shows."

Sasori looked at the blond for a moment before averting his attention back to his arm. "It's not wise to get personal with your patients. Besides, I don't have any time nowadays."

The blond looked unconvinced and he gave a faux sigh. "That's too bad, you know, even though I saw you walking your dog at the park two days ago, un." Sasori flinched and Deidara grinned. "So did you like the show?"

The Devil pushed down on the burn lightly, making Deidara jump. "Sorry," He apologized softly. "I only got a glimpse and I had to walk the dog because my friend was too lazy to. It's not even my dog," He muttered.

Deidara laughed. "It seems you have a hard life."

Sasori looked at the blond again, feeling happy that he was smiling, but he didn't show it. He had to be cold to him, then maybe he would take the hint. The last time they had met he didn't know what to do but he had thought about it long enough to now know that he shouldn't talk to Deidara.

Sasori let go of the blond and took off his gloves. "You checked out fine, just keep away from the sun, rinse with cool water before putting on some ointment and do that once a day." He went back to his clipboard and looked over a few things. "You will have to use a different ointment though because it deals with a burn that are mostly healed." He began writing on a piece of paper carefully for the prescription.

"Eh?" Deidara frowned and sighed. "You doctors just want the money, don't you, un?"

Sasori almost smiled. "Some doctors do over prescribe to get more money, but I don't find it very ethical." He ripped the piece of paper off the sticky pad and handed it to the blond who took it with another sigh.

"You know it's not easy making a living as an artist. I do the things I love but the pay isn't always good, un," He looked at the redhead and smirked. "How about you treat me to dinner because you haven't gone to my show. Actually you did but you didn't even pay so I think I get something in return."

Sasori didn't look amused. "Like I said before, it's not wise to get personal with your patients," He said before standing up. "You can pay at the front desk or ask them to mail you the bill. Goodbye, Mr. Iwa." He left the room quickly and he almost felt bad for treating the blond like that, but it had to be done.

He was walking down the hall when he heard someone following him. "You were a lot nicer before," Deidara grumbled as he walked beside the redhead and Sasori saw just how short he was; maybe just an inch taller than Eien. "Do you just not like work, or did I do something to upset you, un?" Deidara narrowed his eyes and Sasori noticed that his eyes were rimmed darker than before. Eyeliner?

"There's a lot of work today and doing just a checkup is a waste of time to me, no offense," Sasori said as he flipped a paper on his clipboard.

Deidara shrugged his shoulders. "None taken, but I don't think you should worry about time." Sasori's eyes widened and he looked at Deidara. He knew? "I mean, look at the way time treated you." Deidara gestured with his hand to the redhead and pouted. "You look like you just got out of high school but you have a son almost my age, un."

Sasori calmed down and came to the next room. "I'm sorry but I have to go now," He said, putting his hand on the door handle.

Deidara grinned and nodded. "So dinner soon, right, un? I like sushi," He said before walking off with a wave. "Later, Doc!"

The Devil gave a small sigh and ran a hand through his hair. This was not going to turn out well.

**Holy sheeze it's been a week DX**

**Ha! No long chapter today cuz I dun't wanna make a long one! I wanna go back to 2,000 words =3=**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! **


	55. Afternoon chat

Sasori ran a hand through his hair as he watched Eien and Yoru bicker at each other. Something about how the demon was a whore, which he replied with that Eien not being a saint either. Then calling him prude with only having one relationship even though he lived two-hundred years.

Eien threatening, Yoru scoffing not bothering to care. "You can't judge me, when you yourself aren't that much better," The demon said.

The redhead yelled at him and Sasori rubbed the side of his forehead, feeling another headache coming on. "How did this conversation even start?" Neither male bothered to look at him and the Devil gave a hum of anger before standing up from the couch. "Both of you to your rooms," He ordered.

Eien looked at his Father in disbelief. "Why? Yoru's prying at my personal life."

"We all live in each other's personal lives so there's really no prying in." Sasori pointed to his son's room. "Go, I'll get you when dinners done." Eien shoulders slumped as he thought about arguing. He grumbled something before walking to his bedroom.

Yoru sighed and smiled. "Thank you, my-"

"Shut up and go to your room," Sasori snapped. "You're not getting dinner tonight so you're staying there."

The demon frowned. "But the prince-"

"I saw you provoke him Yoru." Sasori pointed to the demon's room. "Go."

Yoru pouted and dragged his feet on the ground before collapsing. "Too far~"

Sasori glared at him his eyes turning red. "I don't want to deal with this shit now, Yoru. Just go to your room before I seriously injure you."

The demon looked up and smirked. "You'd just fix me up, doctor-" Yoru didn't finish as Sasori stepped on his head, smashing his face into the ground.

"I'm tired of your freaking sass. Get up and go to your room." Sasori got his foot off the demon who slowly got up with a sniffle.

He wiped his nose which was bleeding lightly. "Ow~" He whined. Sasori glared and Yoru didn't even bother walking from seeing the look. He teleported and Sasori pulled at his hair in frustration.

His son and his demon wouldn't stop bickering even with countless threats. This was the third time he had to send them to their rooms in the last two days. Sasori let go of his red locks and moved to the kitchen to prepare some dinner. He wasn't going to make anything original, just some pasta out of a box that had powdered cheese. Yummy.

Sasori poured some water in a pot before setting it on the stove to boil. He got out the box of pasta and read over the instructions once before setting it on the counter. As he waited for the water to boil he couldn't keep his mind off the one person he was trying to forget.

It had only been three days since he last saw Deidara and he planned on that being the _only _last time. He had no idea why the blond was trying to spend more time with him, but he guessed he was either comfortable around him or he felt comfortable from the past life. Sasori honestly didn't know, but he didn't plan on finding out.

When the water began to boil, Sasori poured the pasta in as well as the powder that would turn into sauce. He was stirring absently when he heard his phone ringing on the coffee table. He took the wooden spoon out of the of pot and set it on the counter before going to get his phone. He picked it up, realizing it was a number at the hospital. He wasn't on call so he wasn't going in to work no matter how much they begged.

When the redhead answered it, he heard the usual problem. Short of staff, would really help by coming in, get more money too. At the moment Sasori could care less about something like money. He told the receptionist that he was having family problems and that he would not come in before hanging up.

Sasori went back to the stove to see some of the noodles sticking to the sides and bottom of the pot. He sighed and scraped it off as he stirred.

After a few minutes, the noodles were soft and he added the dry cheese seasoning before stirring some more. He turned off the stove and let it set so the sauce would thicken. After a few moments he poured the noodles into two bowls and set them on the table.

"Eien," He called as he got some utensils for them to use. A few moments later he heard his son's door open, and heard him walk into the kitchen. Sasori sat down at the table with forks, Eien following his example. The younger redhead still looked upset from arguing with Yoru but the Devil didn't care; his son was too old to act this immature, but then again, so was Yoru.

Eien looked down at the food and grimaced. "What's this?" His Father's cooking was supposed to be amazing, not something out of a box.

Sasori stuck his fork in his bowl and lifted it back up to see three noodles skewered. "Dinner. I'm not going to force you to eat but you're not getting anything else." He ate it and found the sauce good even though it came from a box.

The younger redhead sighed and began eating the pasta. "Soccer's done now so I don't have anything to do after school," Eien complained. Sasori raised a brow. "It's giving me more time to argue with Yoru."

"Ah." Sasori began eating some more noodles but after a few moments he found his appetite gone. "Well you can take Kuma on walks." He stood up with his bowl and went to toss out the food. He knew that no one would eat it but it seemed like such a waste.

Eien shrugged and continued to eat. "Sure. Hey is it okay if Trevor comes over tomorrow?"

"That's fine," Sasori said absentmindedly. He walked out of the kitchen and went to his room to finish some hospital reports that he had yet to get around to. He sat as his desk and turned on the lamp before going through some papers. He had continued work as usual but he was always cautious about Deidara coming around to bother him some more. He had no idea if the blond had regained any of his memories but he hoped he didn't.

Just remembering a day of the past life is painful. When he had talked to his friend who had been reborn he hadn't recognized him. He spent almost all of his time with him and that alone began unlocking memories. After that he had gotten agonizing migraines and nightmares that would have him screaming in his sleep. During that time, Sasori thought it would be best to unlock all of his memories, but that only caused more confusion.

He went insane and killed himself.

But that wasn't the only reason he didn't want Deidara to remember. His existence ruined his lover's life. The blond knew his secret and he forced a child onto him without his consent. He later found out that the blond had wanted to leave Konoha to peruse a new life but Sasori tied him down.

He wanted the blond to be free and that meant not seeing him at all. He was able to do anything he wanted except be with the Devil. That was the one thing Sasori didn't want to happen.

The redhead rested his arms and head on his desk as he thought about what to do. If Deidara wanted something from him, he would have to reject him, try to make him understand that he wanted nothing to do with him so the blond could continue his normal life.

But then there was the topic of Eien. His son didn't know that he had met the blond already. If he told him, would he be upset? Most likely. He would say that he was a hypocrite for meeting him when he couldn't. Maybe he would feel jealous, but most likely he would feel betrayed. After all the fuss that Sasori made about staying away, Eien would probably strike him and run off. He would lose all of his trust.

Sasori sighed heavily and sat up to see that he didn't really want to do his paperwork. He turned off his lamp and got up from his chair to lay on the bed, not even bothering to change into any sleeping clothes.

-Next day-

Eien was going through his locker when he heard his name whispered once through the halls. He ignored it, but after hearing that one word, his ears already picked up on the conversation. Sometimes he hated having an ability like this because he couldn't tune it out.

"He came to America because he killed someone. That's what Meghan told me."

"No, he would be locked up for something like that. Don't make up lies," The other girl whispered back.

Eien didn't bother reacting as he closed his locker. He walked towards the girls and they immediately shut up before glaring. "Don't eavesdrop!"

The redhead raised a brow. "I'm just trying to get to class. Can you move away from the door?"

The two girls blushed and realized that they were standing right in the doorway, making it inaccessible to anyone. "Sorry," They mumbled in unison before moving to the side. Eien didn't bother to thank them as he walked inside to sit at the two-person table.

Maybe the reason there were so many rumors was because he never talked about himself. He was almost always quiet unless someone approached him first. But then again, he couldn't get too attached for he would be gone soon. When he thought about it, another reason there were rumors about him was because he was from another country. They thought of him as a freak most of the time but Eien didn't mind. He didn't care what any of them thought, except for one person.

He saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye and realized that someone was sitting next to him. "Sup," Trevor said as he got out his binder.

"Hi," Eien mumbled with a small blush. This was the one person that Eien didn't want to displease. This was the only person who acknowledged _him _as a person.

Genetics was their only class together and only upperclassmen could take it. Eien didn't find it too difficult but he had his moments of frustration. Most of the time he had to turn to Trevor because the teacher was always busy helping other students, but when the brunette didn't know Eien would have to go to his Father who had a good concept of the topic. The Devil did have to go to college to become a doctor and he took many classes to get the job.

When the teacher was done with the lesson for the day, he let his students work in their homework packets for the rest of the period.

"Do you need a ride home today?"

Eien looked to his left to see Trevor glancing at him briefly. "Yeah, I do… Can you give me a ride?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, that's fine."

The redhead blushed. "Thanks, Yoru just got a part-time job and it starts a few hours before school gets out so he can't get me from school anymore."

"Hmm, so we get to spend more time at your house alone," Trevor pointed out with a straight face and Eien laughed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess so." They never really had any time to do anything because Yoru was always around. Once he was standing right in front of Eien's door and the redhead couldn't concentrate on his conversation because he sensed him early on.

Soon class was done and the two males went their separate ways. Eien thought that the rest of the day was boring, even with the glares he got from the gang that tried to beat him up on a regular basis. Though because he never left school grounds, it was hard to find him alone and secluded. Plus he always hung out with Trevor when he could.

When it was time to go home, Eien met up with his boyfriend and they walked to his car. It was snowing less recently so the leftover snow was like a slush and the redhead usually found his shoes soaked when he walked outside.

When the two teen's got into the car they realized just how cold it was. Trevor turned up the heat before backing out of the parking space. Eien asked to turn on the radio which the brunette replied with a yes. After a few minutes of waiting in line, they finally got off school grounds and were driving on the road.

"Do you need to go straight home today?"

Eien thought for a moment. "Shit, I have to walk Kuma," He answered.

Trevor shrugged. "That's fine, I'll go with you."

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the redhead's house. Eien had unlocked the door and let his boyfriend inside before asking him if he wanted something to drink. Kuma ran out of Yoru's bedroom at hearing one of his masters and he barked happily.

"No bark," Eien snapped and the dog gave a whine before wagging his tail happily again.

"No, I'm fine," Trevor answered as he stood by the door. "Do you need to walk Kuma now?"

Eien scratched his head as he watched the dog go to the back door at the sound of walk. "Yeah…" He walked to the back door to get Kuma's leash, Trevor trailing behind him. Eien made sure that the door was locked before leaving to the sidewalk. "Thanks for coming with me, it would have been boring by myself."

The brunette nodded. "No problem, I don't have much homework today so spending some time with you is something that I want to do."

The two of them continued to walk with Kuma getting exicted with every little noise made by either the wind or a person nearby. "Do you want to go to the park?" Eien asked as Kuma had no intentions of slowing down. "It's only ten minutes away and we can go get a drink."

Trevor smiled and Eien blushed lightly. "Sure, I think that'll be fine."

Eien nodded and they continued their walk in silence. They didn't pass by many people do to the cold weather but Eien thought that it was heating up. Kuma didn't seem to mind the frigid cold and it was probably due to his thick coat. After a few more silenced moments Trevor asked his boyfriend a question, starting a conversation that way.

Before Eien realized it they were already at the park and there were more people there than on the streets. The park was rather large and Kuma wanted to do all sorts of things like chasing pigeons, walking up to little girls requesting pets or finding a stick to play with.

Eien found it annoying but a lot of people cooed over the samoyed. Trevor chuckled and the redhead sighed, "He's way too energetic. He'll probably need another walk in a couple of hours."

"In my opinion, I think this one is enough."

Eien's shoulders slumped. If only. When people began leaving them alone the two males continued to walk around the park, mostly talking about school. Eien was complaining about a teacher when Trevor kissed his cheek.

The redhead nearly jumped out of his skin as he moved away from his boyfriend. "People can see us," He hissed before looking around. Nobody seemed to notice but that didn't seem that mean that they didn't witness the act.

Trevor shrugged. "Can I kiss my boyfriend, or do I have to ask permission?"

Eien bit his bottom lip and sighed deeply. "Stupid, you don't have to ask, but you yourself said that you don't want people to know." It wasn't that Eien was afraid of getting beat up, far from it. He just wanted Trevor's reputation to be safe. "Do you want to get something to drink?" Eien asked, hoping to change the conversation.

"Sure, where do we put Kuma?"

"We can just tie him up outside," Eien responded before walking towards the shops around the park. Trevor walked along beside him but he made sure to keep his distance, which just got Eien more upset. It wasn't that he wanted him to stay away from him, he just didn't want to show their affections to the public.

After a few minutes they got to a random coffee shop and Eien tied Kuma up to a bike-rack. "Stay," He said to the dog sternly.

Kuma whined and fidgeted but lied down after a few seconds. Eien pat his head before he and Trevor walked into the shop. There was a queue with three other people in front and the redhead sighed. Waiting was not something he liked to do. He looked over at Trevor who was staring up at the menu, his countenance blank.

"What are you going to get?" Eien asked before unzipping his jacket due to the hot shop.

Trevor gave the shorter male a sideways glance before looking back up. "A hot mocha frappuccino," He answered after a few seconds.

Eien nodded and looked over the menu as well. They had different kinds of tea but he bet they all tasted like shit. He saw the little packets on the counters that held the teabag with dry leaves. There was also coffee but he never liked the taste, so all that left was either a latte or something like what Trevor bought. "Do you like coffee?"

The brunette shrugged as he stepped forward in line. "Sometimes, like when I'm tired but need to go to a game. Why do you ask?"

Eien shook his head. "No reason, it's just my dad drinks a ton of that stuff and I don't know why. He was a major tea freak before but I don't know why he switched."

"Are you going to get tea?"

Eien gave a humorless chuckle and looked up at his boyfriend. "I like good tea. Anything that comes in those little packets, I can't stand."

Trevor raised a brow. "Do you know how to make 'good tea' then."

"I think I can, but Yoru always lectures me on what I do wrong."

"Does _he _know then."

"Yeah, he worked in a tea shop for a couple of years so he thinks he's master," Eien spoke sarcastically even though it was true. Yoru's tea was amazing and Eien was almost craving it. Another person ordered and the couple stepped through line again. One more to go.

"Yoru seems to be a jack of all trades." Trevor looked up ahead and Eien saw that he was upset. He narrowed his eyes and also looked ahead.

"I guess so."

After a minute it was their turn and they both ordered but when Eien pulled out his wallet so did Trevor. "I thought I was paying. I offered to go here in the first place," Eien protested.

Trevor's eyebrows creased in confusion. "But wasn't this my treat to you? You shouldn't have to pay."

"Why don't you split it?" They both looked behind them and Eien felt his eye twitch. "Sorry but you guys are really awkward." How he didn't notice the demon, he had no idea.

Eien rubbed his eye so it would stop twitching before turning to Yoru. "You're supposed to be at work."

"I'm on my break. Even though you work here they still make you get in line."

Eien bit his lip and glared at Trevor. "I'm paying," He growled before opening his wallet and taking out the correct number of bills.

The brunette sighed and went to the side with the redhead as they waited for their drinks. "So… Yoru works here."

Eien crossed his arms. "I didn't know and if I did, I wouldn't have come here," He defended quickly.

"No, no it's nothing bad or anything, it's just that it makes sense since you said he makes tea."

"Yeah…" After Yoru had ordered he went to stand by his master.

"I can't believe you left my dog tied up outside," He said with a pout.

Eien rolled his eyes. "It was only going to be for a few minutes so we could get our drinks… And you should walk your dog yourself then." He turned away from the demon so he was facing his boyfriend more.

Yoru sighed and ran a hand through his hair slowly. "You hate me, don't you?" Eien didn't answer. "I'm surprised you guys didn't see me. You know I was behind you the whole time?" Eien still refused to talk and Yoru stuck out his bottom lip in thought. "How's life, Trevor?"

The brunette looked over and shrugged. "Average."

Yoru nodded but ignored the lack of response. "Thanks for driving Eien home again. But I wasn't sure it was safe, you know, because you guys would most likely make-out, crash, then die."

Trevor's eyebrow twitched and Eien noticed that he was forcing a smile. "Yes, but I assure you I can handle it." He looked more angry than anything. Luckily their drinks were done and Eien grabbed both of them before walking away, Trevor following soundlessly. Yoru smirked and wondered when they would stop being so awkward.

Eien handed Trevor his frappuccino and used his free hand to untie Kuma. The dog wagged his tail in happiness and the redhead sighed. He took a sip of his drink, almost humming as he tasted the hot cocoa. "Do you want to go back to my place. Yoru won't be home until the late afternoon."

Trevor nodded and smiled. "No offense, but he annoys the shit out of me."

Eien laughed and began walking. It was funny seeing the brunette look so calm and kind before saying something like that. "Yeah, well now you know how I feel living with him." Eien had no idea how he lasted two-hundred years, but he managed.

**Eien is trying to be seme XD**

**Important note. Yes, it's been another week and I'm sorry to say that another update will probably be even later =.=" ****Band Camp is starting next week and that takes a lot of time and energy out of my day so I will be busy. I will still try to write but I may not update soon. **

**For those of you who read After School Secrets, I am still working on chapter number two but it's only half-way done. I'm at a block at the moment and have been forcing myself to write, making the chapter crap so I had to redo a lot of stuff which also takes time.**

**I just realized I'm almost at the two year anniversary of me finishing Family :D Not starting that sequel anytime soon XD Maybe another year?**

**I will try to update as soon as possible and sorry for the long note!**

**Review?**


	56. Love chomp

-Two days later-

Eien stared out the window and began wondering what kind of city had snow for a month before going to a complete thunder storm. All of the snow was practically being washed down the street and he knew that if it continued to rain through the night, the roads would get icy from the rain and cold weather.

He was currently at the kitchen table, doing homework when Yoru walked in with nothing but a pair of sweatpants on. "Hikari hasn't stopped by recently," He sighed deeply before slumping down in a chair. "He said that he would visit but it's already been so long~" He complained before leaning back and putting an arm over his eyes. "I miss him~"

"Mm-hm, go on," Eien replied as he turned a page in his text book. He was in Advanced Algebra but it seemed to simple for him. His Father's homework from years ago was something that challenged him and Eien wanted something like that. The Devil told him that if they stayed in America longer, that Eien could go to college if he wanted to and the younger redhead almost agreed until he realized that he didn't want to go to school in the first place.

Yoru pouted and looked at Eien. He propped his elbows on the table and placed his face in between his palms. "What would you do if Trevor was gone for over a month?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were longing for a friend? Are you just looking for a fuck-buddy that- Ow!" Eien rubbed the back of his head where his Father just hit him with a rolled up newspaper.

"You know I don't like it when you swear, Eien," The Devil chided as he walked back into the kitchen.

Eien scowled lightly but turned back to the math textbook. "I don't think it's a problem," He muttered.

Sasori stopped and turned around with a raised eyebrow. "Really now? Would you like Yoru to swear every other words?"

Yoru's interest was piqued at that and he grinned at Eien. "I wanna fucking swear! Stop being such a pussy, Eien!"

The redhead nearly face-palmed as he looked at his Father who shrugged. "That means that you have to deal with Yoru if you cuss. Do you want that?"

"No," Eien mumbled. "But you cuss when you feel like it?"

Sasori leaned against the wall. "How about when _you _are ruler of the Underworld you can do whatever you want, all right?"

The younger redhead almost sneered at the unfairness but sighed. "Fine," He said mockingly. Honestly there was no way that he was going to be the new Devil anytime soon. His own Father was only eight-hundred or so when he became the Devil but he had told him before that it would probably take Eien even longer for Sasori to trust him with that kind responsibility. Something about him being too bratty… Whatever.

When Eien continued his homework Sasori told Yoru to stop cursing as the demon began reciting every known swear he knew in the English language. "Anyway…" Yoru looked at Sasori who walked to the kitchen to fill up a teapot with water. Eien looked over and saw that his Father was making tea and he wondered where the coffee went. "Is Trevor going to be coming over anytime soon?"

"No," Eien replied easily before writing down the answer to the problem.

"Why not? Doesn't he like you?" Yoru placed his chin on the table, his arms dangling below him.

"I'd assume so, but he can't come over because he is involved two clubs right now and he has to do volunteer work at the high school."

"Why don't you join him?"

"Don't want to," Eien retorted quickly. "I have enough stuff to do like homework and taking care of your dog."

Yoru sat up and looked around. "Where is Kuma anyway?"

"You took him to the vet to get his coat cleaned." Eien turned another page in his book before glancing at his Father who was looking over the new tea that he bought. He better plan on sharing.

"Why did he need his coat cleaned again?"

"You played in the mud with him," Eien replied absentmindedly.

"Oh yeah that was fun… It probably would've been funner with Hikari," Yoru whined with a pout. Eien nodded and wrote down another problem onto his paper. He was staring at the problem when Yoru stood up to look over his shoulder. "I can add and subtract. I know how to carry the numbers and all of that stuff." Another nod and Yoru frowned before leaning forward and taking the pencil away from the redhead. Eien stared at his paper as Yoru began working out the problem quickly, far quicker than Eien could even think about it. The demon smiled and put handed the pencil back to his master. "It's not that difficult, master."

"I never asked for your help." Eien wrote down the next problem and looked at it before writing the next step. Yoru inhaled sharply and the redhead dropped his pencil on his paper. "Fine, you do it," He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"You don't need to make this step; you'll most likely confuse yourself later on." Yoru erased some of the redhead's writing and replaced it with his own. Eien watched him work and within a few seconds the problem was done. "I'm not _that _stupid, my prince." Yoru smiled happily and straightened up. "You're welcome." He walked into the kitchen where the Devil was watching his tea steep. "May I have some?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "You can make your own tea. I bought this with my own money when you can get a discount."

"Well the tea there-"

"It took me forever to find this teashop so I'm not going to share any with you."

Eien almost frowned at hearing no sharing but decided it was for the best; his Father was very possessive when it came to tea. After the redhead had that thought he went back to his homework and saw that he was already done, Yoru doing the last problem. Nodding to himself, he put the notebook paper in the book before closing it and putting it aside. Surprisingly that was the last of his homework.

He heard saw a flash and some thunder boomed a few seconds afterwards. Yoru sighed happily. "Memories, no?"

Eien understood what he was getting at and ignored it. He hated thinking about the night that Yoru violated him, not to mention stealing his first kiss. Call the redhead a prude, but he wouldn't kiss people if he had no feeling for them. "Perfect weather for tea," Sasori practically purred as he poured himself his tea, holding a strainer over his large mug so no leaves would fall into the cup.

Yoru nodded and turned to Eien who was still at the table, staring at the window. "It's already been a day, when are you going to pick up Kuma?"

The Demon sighed. "Well it wasn't just a grooming that he was getting. He's getting a usual check up and they said that they can hold onto him until tomorrow morning."

Eien nodded and stood up to put everything in his backpack before slinging it over his shoulder. He took the bag to his bedroom to drop it off but stopped when he heard his cellphone ring. He's brow furrowed as he dropped his bag on the floor before getting his phone from his pocket.

He picked it up and held the device to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Hey, are you doing anything in three days. Yeah, great because-"_

"Eien, would you like to go to dinner at the Vick's later? Trevor's Mother called me this afternoon"

The younger redhead turned around to see the Devil standing in the doorway with his mug of tea. "I'll call you back," He said into his phone.

_"Wait, Eien-"_

The redhead pushed the end button, and frowned at hanging up on his boyfriend. "Who was that?"

"Trevor, he was telling me that I was doing something in three days against my will."

Sasori nodded and sipped at his hot tea. "I see, I'm guessing he doesn't want you to go to the dinner then?"

"Guessing so," Eien replied as he put a thumb in one of his pockets. He waited for his Father to leave, but the redhead continued to stand there. "No-"

"You're going and so is Yoru-"

"He is not-"

"Carly invited all three of us and we are going. I have to make up for the Christmas _and _New Years party."

Eien gaped and he almost threw his head back to gave an exasperated groan. If only he could be a real teenager. "Fine," He hissed before dialing Trevor's number. His Father was still in his doorway and he glared. "Can you leave, I want to talk in private."

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "It's not like I can't hear it anyways and stop with your attitude, it's pissing me off." Sasori left the room, closing the door behind him.

Eien sighed and sat on his bed as he waited for his boyfriend to pick up. _"Eien! Why did you hang up?"_

The redhead sighed. "I'm sorry, my Dad started talking to me so I had to pay attention to him. Apparently I'm going to dinner at your house in three days," He said casually.

_"Damn it,"_ The older male swore and Eien raised a brow.

"What's so bad about dinner?"

_"My parents are inviting a whole bunch of kids from school and their families to have a dinner party. All in all it's boring and they try to embarrass me."_

Eien raised a brow. "It's fine if I go right? It's not going to upset you, is it?"

_"No, but it's just that my parents like to pry in on my personal life and they want to know who I hang out with and why."_

"Well wouldn't you only hang out with people you want to, like if they're nice? Personally I don't think there is anything to worry about."

_"I guess, I'm just tired of all the parties my parents throw."_

Eien shrugged to himself. "They're social."

There was a scoff heard from the other line. _"Yeah, and I suppose it can't be helped." _Eien heard some yelling and Trevor sighed. _"I have to go, but I'll talk to you later, okay?"_

"Yeah, bye," He hung up and tossed his phone aside. Raking his bangs upwards, he fell back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He almost felt his boyfriend's distress but a party wasn't all that bad, right?

-Next day-

Eien had to make sure to remember to breathe. But with what was going on it seemed like breathing was the last thing on his mind but he did almost suffocate just a few minutes before. Luckily Trevor pulled away before any of them would pass out.

"You seem more distracted than usual," The brunette mumbled as he stared at his boyfriend pant.

The redhead shook his head. "No, not really," He replied easily. For once both he and his boyfriend were alone at his house and they were going to take that opportunity to do what they wanted; they could talk another time. Every once and a while they would share a chaste kiss, but they never had time to _actually _kiss.

Trevor sighed and leaned back on his hands, his soft sheets making him slide back even further. "Sorry about the dinner coming up."

Eien took a deep breath and scowled at the brunette. "You've apologized five times already, just stop, it's fine." He just wanted to get back to making out, so he could get his mind off of things like school and Trevor saying how sorry he was.

Trevor actually smirked and Eien blushed darkly. "Sorry," He mumbled, his lips hovering just a few centimeters over the redhead's. Eien's eyes began to close as the brunette leaned in and kissed him softly. He made sure to inhale through his nose before grabbing his shirt to pull him closer. He could hear the older male inhale sharply and Eien smiled before pushing his tongue past his lips.

Trevor almost chuckled and he let the redhead in easily so they could play. Eien slowly opened his eyes and had the sudden urge to look to his left, but regretted it at once. "Ow!" Trevor pulled away, his hand over his mouth. "You bit me." His words sounded muffled do to his injured tongue and Eien's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," He apologized quickly, his hands taking his boyfriend's. "I just saw something and freaked out."

Trevor nodded but his brow was furrowed in pain. "Man, you can bite," He said, trying to speak clearly.

"Let me see," Eien urged and the older male stick out his tongue for him to see. Eien inhaled sharply and bit his lip. "Sorry, that looks like it hurts," He said softly. You could practically see teeth marks on the teen's tongue, and blood welled up quickly. "Do you want me to get anything?"

Trevor closed his mouth and shook his head. "I don't think anything will help." He gave a disgruntled expression at the taste of his own blood.

Eien continued to bite his lip and he let go of his boyfriend's hand to grip the sheets under him instead. He had one leg dangling off the side of the bed, but the other one was pulled close to his body, away from Trevor.

The brunette was touching his tongue lightly and he hissed. He looked over at his boyfriend who couldn't have looked more ashamed. "Hey, it's fine, really." He held up both hands, not wanting to startle him. "It's not that bad, it was just an accident."

Eien took a deep breath and nodded to himself. "Yeah," He said, before giving a sideways glance to the bedroom window. Yoru waved at him with a bored expression and Eien's eyes turned red in warning. He assumed the demon was sitting on the ledge the window had but he had no idea how Trevor didn't see him yet. Maybe he was using some mist?

"Hey, Eien?" The redhead looked back at his boyfriend who gave a small sigh of relief. "You looked very serious there for a moment. I think it's the lighting, but your eyes looked red."

The redhead nodded slowly. "Probably-" He heard his phone buzz on Trevor's desk and he got off the bed to see who was calling. It was Yoru and he resisted the urge to look at the window. "What?" He asked sharply.

_"You guys suck at kissing. You need to get more into it. You know that when we kissed you were very desperate-"_ Eien pushed the end button quickly before taking out his battery.

"Who was that?"

Eien shook his head. "No one," He replied bitterly before setting the two pieces on the wooden desk. As he walked back to the bed, he glanced at his demon who looked shocked that he had hung up on him. He pointed to his cellphone and Eien bit his lip in anger. "I'm sorry, can I use your bathroom?"

Trevor blinked. "Of course."

Eien thanked him and quickly left the room. He walked through the hall and to the bathroom. He locked the door after stepping inside and continued to breathe deeply. He had to count to ten to calm down but that didn't help at all. He growled to himself and teleported out to the side of the house where Yoru was sitting on the brunette's windowsill leisurely.

"Get down _now_," Eien ordered firmly.

Yoru looked down at him and smirked. "Why, master, I-"

"Do as I say, Yoru. Do you want to upset me again? You can't just come crying back for forgiveness. Get down here before I beat the dead shit out of you." Eien pointed to the ground and the demon frowned before jumping off the two-story window.

"No fun~"

"New order, when I'm with Trevor you do not come near us or I will burn your precious hair off." Eien glared at the demon darkly. "Even if there is a danger, I will take care of it, now leave." This time Eien pointed to the driveway where he expected the demon to walk home.

Yoru sighed deeply and pouted. "But-"

"I don't care, go," Eien interrupted, his eyes burning red long before.

The demon nodded and dragged his feet as he walked away from the house. Eien ran a hand through his hair and made sure to breathe. He teleported back into the bathroom where Trevor was knocking on the door.

"Hey, Eien, you've been in there for a while. If it's about the bite, it's fine, really. It didn't hurt that much." The redhead unlocked the door and opened it to see Trevor staring down at him concerningly. "Are you okay?"

Eien almost laughed. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be, I was just in the bathroom."

"Well you weren't talking back to me so I thought maybe you were mad or something."

Eien shook his head and stepped out of the bathroom. "No, I'm fine," He assured.

Trevor sighed and his expression was monotonous once more. "Do you want to go downstairs for something to drink?"

"Yeah." Eien followed the brunette to the kitchen where they both looked through the fridge. Trevor chose some lemony, citrusy drink and regretted it once he took a sip. His face was still well composed, but Eien saw that it hurt. "How about some water?" The older male nodded and put the pop back into the fridge before going to the cupboards to get a cup. Eien had already gotten his own water before and it tasted strange with the different filter. After Trevor took a sip of the water he licked his lips, only to wince. "Can I see again?"

The brunette looked cautious. "Are you going to be upset with yourself?"

Eien rolled his eyes as he took he held his boyfriend chin so he would face him. "I'll try not to slit my wrists, now open up."

"Demanding," Trevor muttered with a small smirk afterwards. He opened his mouth and Eien saw that it was more than a simple bite mark. When he saw Yoru he must have been very angry because his fangs came out. There was practically a hole in the brunette's tongue.

"Looks the same."

"Our first love bite," He mused to himself and Eien smacked his arm lightly. "Gone wrong then?"

Eien gave a humorless chuckle and pulled him down to kiss his lips lightly. "Perfectly wrong."

**Aw! How freaking cheesy of you, Eien!**

**Yeah, I forgot to mention another reason for the late updates before was due to me watching the animes Tiger and Bunny, and No. 6. I finished both in like 2 days, but I was still in my phase for them which takes about two days to get out of.**

**… Yeah, I just started writing and this chapter happened :) You're welcome!**

**Plus a shout-out to shadowninja0786 who had a very interesting scenario if Eien was going to act like a seme XD**

**Review?**


	57. Party

-Two days later-

Eien had just pulled a long-sleeved shirt over his head when Yoru barged into his room with a grin. "We're leaving in two minutes, so hurry up," The demon urged.

Eien scowled. "Don't just come into my room, I was changing."

The demon ignored what his master said and sat down on his bed. "It's just the first time I'm actually going to a party since we got here, so I'm excited."

The redhead sighed. "It's just a small dinner, okay? It's not going to be like your other parties." In the past Yoru was known for renting out places wether they be an apartment, or a club and he would throw wild parties. His real motive was to get a meal by meeting new and desperate people but he grew to enjoy them. Unfortunately Eien had to deal with him coming home drunk. If the demon would stop eating real food then he wouldn't get influenced by things like alcohol. But because he ate, he had an almost human body which allowed him to feel more.

"I know, but I finally get to hang out with you and Trevor more." Yoru smiled and Eien's eyebrow twitched as he scoffed.

"Whatever." He grabbed his jacket and left his room to see his Father by the dining table, pulling on his own coat.

"I wish I had work," The redhead muttered.

Eien narrowed his eyes as he walked through the kitchen. "You're the one who said we have to go."

The Devil sighed. "Yes, but they wouldn't stop asking. It's not like there aren't a lot of people already going."

Eien put on his jacket as he heard Yoru approaching. "Do you know how many then?"

"More than their Christmas and New Years party." Neither of them had gone to the New Years party and Trevor didn't bother staying at his house and Eien was more than welcome to have him stay with him. "Let's go, the weather is really bad." Sasori went into the garage and got an umbrella by the door. Eien got into the backseat as Yoru grabbed the other umbrella before he went to the passenger seat.

Eien still didn't like how much it was raining but he guessed it was about time what with all the snow. After five minutes they finally arrived at the his boyfriend's house but they had to park a block away to find parking. "This sucks," Sasori muttered as he got out of the driver's seat after getting his umbrella ready. Eien opened his door to see Yoru holding the umbrella over him and he wanted to tell him to go away but he didn't want to get wet.

The redhead got out of the car and didn't bother saying thanks as the demon continued to hold the umbrella over them. Neither of their jackets had a hoods, just a long collar so it wasn't much good in this weather. Sasori began walking towards the Vick's house and Eien and Yoru followed.

"You know that we really don't need to use umbrellas," Yoru commented mindlessly. "You can just use your energy and form a shield over yourself so you don't get wet. Or in your case you can manipulate the water to stay away from you."

"We're around other people, Yoru, that would be a stupid idea." Eien didn't bother looking back to talk to his demon. He kept his hands in his pockets to keep them warm and it was actually working for once. It was almost dark but Eien knew that he would still be able to see even at the darkest hours.

Yoru shrugged. "Just trying to make a conversation, but look at all these people," He exclaimed as he held his free arm out to gesture out to all the cars. "I don't think it's a dinner party anymore, just a party."

Eien sighed, seeing his breath in the air in front of him. "I suppose so."

Sasori didn't bother to join the conversation or slow down because in all honesty he hated the rain. He quickened his pace, his shoes not getting wet with each step. He was only using his aura to keep the water away from his feet so his shoes would stay dry and no one seemed to notice. Whenever he took another step the water moved out of the way so he could step on the dry ground and he barely had to think about it to have it happen.

Unfortunately by the time that the trio had gotten to the front porch, Eien's shoes were nearly soaked. "Damn it," He grumbled as he wiped his feet. Sasori knocked on the door loudly and after a minute Carly came with a large grin. She greeted all of them and welcomed them inside her near crowded home.

Eien looked around and saw it was more than just a few families more like the whole neighborhood. He was straining his neck to see over the people and Yoru chuckled. "Still so short," He cooed. "If you're looking for your boy-toy, he's in the living room with some friends. Honestly, my prince, you can't sense his aura by now?"

Eien walked away from the demon after making sure his shoes were dry from the rubdown he had on the doormat. His Father was dragged off by Carly so she could introduce him to people and Eien almost felt bad for his Father.

After walking past many adults and a few students he found Trevor talking to a fellow classmate and he couldn't stop his smile from forming. It looked like the older male was in hell at the moment and the girl he was talking to seemed to think the same thing. He walked up to them and Trevor's lip twitched.

"About time you came here, it was very boring," He mocked.

Eien put a hand over his heart and bowed his head. "I am sorry, your majesty but I have arrived."

The girl raised a brow and laughed. "Wow, sarcasm much? Anyway, I'm going to go to the kitchen for some food. See you guys." She walked away and Eien took her spot now standing by the brunette.

"This party doesn't seem to bad," He commented slowly and Trevor sighed deeply.

"It's just very tiring. We have parties all the time," He near groaned and Eien elbowed him in the ribs.

"You're lucky that you get to have privileges such as carefree partying." The brunette still didn't look grateful and Eien rolled his eyes. "I thought you would be upstairs or something."

"Ah, no my Mom said that she's tired of me sneaking out of these things with friends to play games. So she's actually making me socialize." The brunette turned towards the dining room and glanced back at his boyfriend. "Wanna go somewhere more quiet?"

Eien almost bit his lip, but he just nodded. "Yeah," He replied easily. Trevor began going and Eien walked beside him. They went down a hall and took a right to the dining room where there were snacks on the table. There were two other people talking, adults and they seemed to be arguing. They saw the children and moved to another room. "So…" Eien started as he began looking all over the nice cheeses. "How's your tongue?"

Trevor, who had been eating a cracker, just shrugged. "It doesn't hurt anymore, but I can't eat spicy food or things too hot or cold." Eien nodded and looked up at the brunette. "Don't say you're sorry again," He warned and Eien smiled lightly.

"What's wrong with your tongue?"

Eien almost flinched and he turned around to see a girl with long brown hair in a curly fashion. She was wearing a blue dress that seemed a little too short for Eien's taste, but when he looked at her face he realized who it was.

Trevor also turned around, his face unreadable once more. "It's none of your business, Emily."

Even after nearly two months the two of them still weren't on good terms and by the look of the Emily's face she knew that. She looked frustrated but there was something else written all over her face. Regret.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, alone?" She glanced at Eien and the redhead felt insulted that she wanted to be alone with her ex. But he remembered that they were to only act as friends, nothing else. Eien looked at Trevor who was showing no emotion. He didn't know what that meant, so Eien walked past Emily, the girl now walking towards her ex.

Eien felt a mix of many different emotions, but there was one that he never felt before and if he had, it had been in such a minuscule scale that he barely ever noticed. Jealousy. He ignored it and walked into the family room where there were more people. He saw some kids from the soccer team and went to make small chat to get his mind off Trevor and Emily.

Sasori wasn't used to smiling so much. Sure he would have a few small ones here and there but the only person who ever got to see that was Eien. If he wasn't unchanging, he was sure he would have wrinkles.

When he had walked inside, Carly had taken his coat and handed him a glass of red wine. She then began introducing him to all her friends, neighbors, coworkers and other parents from the school. She had thanked him at least three times on having him there because he and Yoru had missed the last two parties. He apologized every time, telling her that work was important.

Every once and a while he would feel Yoru and Eien's strong aura and was able to tell where they were in the mass of souls but he tuned it out. He knew that Yoru was talking to a woman, a very desperate one when he payed attention to the sound, and Sasori knew that the demon would easily woo her.

Eien was talking to a classmate from school and Sasori quickly lost interest in the conversation. Many people who he had not met yet had walked up to them, introduced themselves and began small talk. When they would ask questions about work, Sasori would say he was a doctor and no more. If they asked who he was with, just his son and more conversations picked up. He wouldn't lie and say he wasn't charismatic, but he only was when he wanted to be.

After a few minutes people stopped visiting him in his own little area in the living room and he sipped his wine, realizing it was very old just by the taste. Maybe thirty years? As he was contemplating it, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he almost sighed, not wanting to talk to someone else.

He turned around with a smile, that fell right away. "Hello, un!" Deidara waved his hand with a bright grin. "Small world, isn't it?" He even looked the same from before, hair in a ponytail with casual clothes and Sasori wondered if this was supposed to be a fancy party or just a house party.

Sasori quickly got over his initial shock and nodded to himself. "Yes," He muttered. "I'm sorry but I have to go somewhere-"

"Sasori, have you met Deidara?" Carly asked as she walked up to the duo with her newly filled wineglass. "He's the son of Minori, remember?"

The redhead did remember. Minori Iwa was a coworker of Carly's husband, Ralph. She had brown hair and blue eyes and if you looked closely you could tell she was from Asian decent. Sasori now knew she was Japanese.

Deidara continued to grin and he nodded. "Yeah, we met before. When my arm got burned he was the doctor who treated me, right, Dr. Akasuna, un?"

"Yes," Sasori replied. "But I really need to-"

"Now if you had come to our party you wouldn't have gotten burned," Carly chided mockingly.

Deidara laughed and the woman walked away when she was called to. The blond continued to smile and he took a deep breath. "That woman gets on my nerves," He muttered before looking up at Sasori who looked like he had to get out of there.

Eien was just a few rooms over and he could easily see the blond. He would know and he would probably yell at him for lying and betraying him. "I'm sorry, but I'd rather not know you on a personal level," Sasori said flat out and Deidara raised a brow.

"Wow, you just get colder and colder each time I see you, un." He shrugged and chuckled. "Why can't we just be friends for once?" Sasori's eyes widened. Why for once? Deidara looked confused and blinked at what he just said. "Uh, just be friends, yeah, un."

The Devil sighed. "Why do you want to be friends with a grumpy old man like me?"

Deidara didn't answer right away. "… Why not? I like to be friends with everyone, even if it was to be freaking Uchiha. You know he's here too right, un? I was going to leave when I saw him but my Mom told me to stay."

"That's very interesting but I need to leave now."

"You barely touched your wine though. Carly's a major bitch when it comes to not finishing your wine."

Sasori was about to make a snide remark that Deidara should just shut up and drink his own wine until he realized how old the blond was. He was practically a child! The thought of a teenager drinking was repulsive to the redhead due to them being so immature, but he had done worse. Without being able to stop the thoughts, he remembered practically raping the blond only at the age of eighteen.

Deidara narrowed his eyes. "Did I say something that offended you, un? Look I'm sorry but I just wanted to talk to you, is that all right?"

Sasori nodded and put his wineglass down onto the coffee table. "Fine, what do you need to talk to me about? Had your arm gotten worse because it would be better to just schedule an appointment."

Deidara shook his head and smirked. "No, I wanted to know why you were here. From what I've seen so far you're pretty anti-social."

"Yes, yes I am and I don't think it's any of your concern as to why I am here."

"It's pretty loud in here, do you want to go to the dining room to talk, un?" Deidara already began walking and Sasori stood in his spot and got ready to send a message to Eien to get out of here but the blond grabbed his wrist before he could. Deidara's eyes widened and he let go slowly. Sasori knew what happened and he stayed still, unsure of what the blond was going to do. "Weird, now let's go." He began walking again and Sasori followed, wanting to make sure Deidara was okay.

He felt his energy, his aura, his soul. That enough could cause a reaction to make the blond to start remembering. When they both got to the room there were four people there and Sasori saw one of them was Trevor. He was whispering to a girl he did not know and the girl seemed very touchy. She was gripping his shirt lightly, pleading with him to take her back but the brunette kept on refusing and told her to get off.

Sasori wondered if Eien knew what was going on but knew that there were more important things to pay attention to. "Okay, so what do you want?"

Deidara looked up from the table and pointed to some platters innocently. "Food, I'm getting hungry, you know, un."

The redhead began wondering how the blond was able to be so carefree and naive but he realized it wasn't his place. "Okay, eat your food, but I'm going."

"But I wanted to talk," Deidara said before stuffing his mouth full with a cracker. "Why're you here?" He asked once he swallowed the salty treat.

Sasori sighed. "My son is close friends with someone who lives here."

"Oh, Trevor? Yeah I saw them walking in the park a couple days ago, un." Deidara reached for some cheese and Sasori's eye twitched. How could he talk about all of this so non-chalantly?

"Do you stalk people or something?" He asked bluntly, making the two other people in the room leave.

Deidara raised a brow. "Don't flatter yourself, red, I go to the park all the time. My apartment is nearby and it's also where I preform and draw. What? Do you own the park, un?" Deidara scowled and Sasori realized the sudden mood change.

"No, I don't own the park."

"Cool, now when can I meet your son, un? I wanna see if he really looks like you because I didn't get a good view before?"

"Would you just listen?" Sasori and Deidara turned their heads to see the teen girl screaming at Trevor. "I love you but you don't even care," She exclaimed and Trevor shushed her and blushed when he saw his boyfriend's Father there staring at him impassively. He did not want to make a bad impression after only dating for two weeks.

"Can we go upstairs and talk, Emily?"

The girl's eyes brightened and she nodded. "Let's go," She replied before grabbing his hand.

They left the room and Deidara whistled. "Wow, that was intense, un." Sasori ran a hand through his messy locks as Deidara put his hands on his hips. "Nothing seems good anymore," He muttered.

Sasori nodded and began walking out of the room, the blond calling after him. He was walking by the stairs when he bumped into someone. "Sor- Oh, Dad, have you seen Trevor?"

The Devil looked down to see his son looking around and his eyes widened. "No, but let's check this way," He said quickly, pushing his son towards the door, shoving the younger redhead into other people as well.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Eien asked as he planted his feet, his Father now unable to move him. "Did you see something?"

"He was just talking to a girl is all," The Devil replied as he tried making Eien move again.

The younger redhead glared and he opened his mouth to talk but he suddenly froze, his eyes wide. "Why did you just go? That's mean, un."

Sasori turned around and stood in front of Eien, the redhead still in shock. "I'm sorry but we _really_ have to get home. Goodbye." He turned back around but Deidara grabbed his wrist again, though he didn't react this time.

"That's just rude. You won't even introduce me to your son, un?" Deidara crossed his arms and Eien flinched noticeably at the blond wanting to talk to him. How did he even know his Father? He looked up at the man hurt and Sasori tried his best to look apologetic.

Sasori stepped out of the way and Eien tried his best to compose himself. Deidara grinned and laughed. "Wow you guys look like twins, well if you were the same age, un. So what's your name?"

Eien gulped, but found himself unable to answer. Everything was rushing through his head, all the apologies he had, all of his old feelings and it was overwhelming. When Sasori noticed Eien was frozen up he quickly answered, "His name is Eien."

Deidara's grin slowly fell and the redheads' eyes widened. Did he realize something? Was the pain going to come? After a few seconds the blond burst out into laughter, confusing the people around them. "Oh my god," He cried between laughs. "That is the stupidest name I have ever heard, un. Forever, right?"

Eien's eyes widened in hurt and he bit his lip, his cheeks now red. "Yes," He whispered. He was named that because he would last forever, he would be eternal.

Sasori glared at the blond who's laughs died down and Deidara shook his head. "Sorry, but nothing is forever so I just thought that was funny." Eien nodded, now feeling dejected. "So, Sasori, can I call you Sasori?"

The redhead sighed and rubbed a brow. "I'm sorry but we're going now." He walked off Eien following close behind, both of them ignoring the blond's protests.

When they got to the entryway, Eien stopped. Sasori turned around and saw his son glaring at him, eyes red. "I thought we both agreed to leave him alone?" His fists were clenched at his sides as his canines grew. "So how long have you two been friends?"

"I didn't have a choice, Eien," Sasori said clearly. "He came to the hospital and I had to help him-"

"No you didn't," Eien spat. "I know you have a choice and you could've told someone else to do it."

Sasori sighed irritably. "No, I couldn't, I was the only one available and he needed help."

"Then why didn't you tell me when it happened?" Eien asked, his eyes turning blue once more. "It's nothing, right? You were just helping?"

Sasori bared his teeth and he narrowed his eyes. "I don't have to tell you what I do-"

"You didn't tell me because you were being a fucking hypocrite," Eien interrupted and his Father glared at him. "You tell me that I'm not allowed to do anything, and you also say that but you still talk to him?"

"I haven't been doing it on purpose, Eien. _He's_ the one who's been bothering me," He explained. "Now let's go home."

Eien scoffed. "I'm not going anywhere with you." He turned away from his Father getting ready to go somewhere else. "If you think I'm going to trust you after this, you're wrong." He quickly walked away and the Devil groaned in frustration.

"Yoru."

It took the demon a few minutes to get to him but he got there all the more. "Yes, my King?"

"Go get Eien, we're going," He ordered and the demon sighed.

"Actually I just got an order from him to leave him alone."

Sasori scowled. "My order has power over his."

"I'm not saying this to disrespect you, my King, but he said not to trust you're word. I don't know what happened but I'm guessing he found out about your relationship."

"There is no relationship," Sasori hissed. He wasn't surprised either that the demon knew. After a few seconds he sighed harshly. "Fine, then just let him cool off and come home on his own. Keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Yoru nodded before looking around a little. "I think he's upstairs," The demon muttered before moving towards the stairs. Sasori finally allowed himself to breathe before getting his coat and leaving the house.

After getting through the crowds, Yoru headed up the stairs and looked down bother hallways to find the redhead sitting at the end of the one on the left. The demon walked over to him and sat by him, not bothering to talk yet. "What?" Eien snapped.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"I heard the conversation, you don't have to act like my friend or something."

Yoru sat crisscrossed and put his hands on his knees. "I think I'm your friend." The redhead didn't say anything and the demon continued. "You know that it's hard for him too."

"What?" Eien sneered at his demon who just shrugged.

"This was the man he loved, right? And he knows he has to stay away and he does. But he was doing his job, my prince," Yoru explained with a small frown. "You can't be mad at him for having to do something out of his control." Eien was now staring at the wall in front of him as the older male continued to talk. "You may have had a strong relationship with him, but you have to realize that the one they shared was even stronger." Eien glared fiercely at the demon.

"You don't know anything."

Yoru remained calm. "Actually yes I do." He eyed up the redhead carefully. "Do you have any idea what it's like to see him through your Father's eyes. Now, I know that you blame yourself for his death even though both of us have told you otherwise, but how do you think your Father feels?" Eien didn't answer. "He feels guilty all the time knowing that he had forced a child onto Deidara, only wanting an heir. He wasn't looking for love or a family, just someone to take over for him so he could finally rest." Eien stood up, not wanting to hear anymore. "So you may feel that you know him better, that your bond is stronger and that's why you should know him again but we know that's a lie," Yoru continued. "A bond like that can't be forged again and you know it."

Eien bit his lip and walked away. He could still hear the demon's voice in his head even when he went down the stairs.

_"The King is afraid that he will ruin his life again just by him being there, no memories involved whatsoever. He's afraid because Deidara is going to him and he can't do anything about it. He isn't doing this on purpose, my prince."_

Eien clutched at his head once he got into the bathroom downstairs. "Get out," He hissed. "Just leave me alone."

_"You don't look at things through his eyes, master. He tries to stay away but that's not working and he doesn't know why. Try to understand from his point of view." _After that, the words stopped and Eien put his hands down before leaning against the door and sliding to the ground.

If there was really nothing then why didn't the Devil just tell him from the beginning? And Yoru was saying that he was trying to get away but why was that so hard? There was a knock on the door before Eien could think about it anymore. He stood up and opened the door to see a semi-drunk woman and a drunk man grinning lazily.

"Hey we're g-gon use this bathroom, k-kid," The man said and Eien stepped out of the way so they could do whatever they wanted to.

He walked to the front door and found Yoru already there waiting for him. He held up his jacket for him and grinned like nothing happened. "The rain stopped so we should get going now before it gets worse."

Eien snatched his coat from the demon before pulling it on. Yoru held the door open for him and they both left without saying goodbye to anyone. It was still windy and cold but Yoru stood against the wind so his master wouldn't have to face the bitter cold.

"It's a shame that we only stayed for an hour but you had fun right? Did you talk with Trevor?" Yoru looked down at the redhead who shook his head.

"Emily wanted to talk with him alone when I got there."

"That's a shame," Yoru muttered with a frown. He opened their umbrella and Eien heard the water hit the waterproof material. "I felt a few drops and hoped it wasn't true." He pouted.

Eien nodded as they continued to walk to wherever. When they got to the next block, he was surprised to see the car still there and Yoru went to the passenger side with Eien. "He left the car for us, since he knows you don't like my way of transportation."

Eien got into the car when Yoru opened his door for him and he began thinking about everything the demon said. Yoru closed the door before closing the umbrella, letting himself get hit by the cool drops of water. He went to the trunk to put the umbrella away before going to the driver's side and getting in. He started the car when he heard the redhead whisper something under his breath. "Thank you."

Yoru smiled and pulled away from the sidewalk.

**Okay, so band camp started. I had a lot of stuff to do when I got home but I managed to proofread this for today. No idea when the next chapter is coming out though :\**

**Small not I forgot to add. Thank you, Woolfy for giving me the idea to have Deidara in this chapter instead of waiting three more for him XD**

**Review?**


	58. Teacher?

-Next day-

"Do you like the eggs I made you, master?" Eien didn't reply as he began eating the yellow food. He took a bite and chewed, finding it tasted a little strange. "I put viagra in it."

Eien immediately spit out the poultry, which landed on his Father's shirt. "I told you to stop putting that in my food!" Eien yelled before getting a cup of water.

Sasori sighed and stood up to get a napkin. "Do you want to be banned from cooking again, Yoru?"

The demon frowned and took off his apron. "No one appreciates my cooking."

Eien took a large gulp of water and sighed. "I wonder why," He muttered.

The Devil was done cleaning his shirt and he went to the coffee pot to get another cup before heading to work. He had not talked to Eien about their little incident the night before and he was glad for that. He still wasn't sure if the younger redhead still trusted him but he hadn't said so. It was already an unspoken agreement to not talk about Deidara.

Eien got out a box of cereal from the cupboard and found a bowl a few seconds later. Yoru pouted and cleaned up the eggs. "I thought it would help you relax."

Sasori sighed and shook his head. "Don't put drugs in Eien's food, Yoru.

The demon pout seemed to grow. "Fine," He grumbled.

Eien went to the table with his cereal, knowing that he wouldn't be able to eat in the first place. He wasn't sure if it was from his Father lying to him or if it was Emily's clinginess. He hadn't talked to Trevor after he left the party at all, but he hoped that he wasn't having more problems with his ex again.

Eien was eating his cereal slowly when he realized he did have no appetite. "You know if you don't eat you'll stay all skinny. And you won't grow any taller, too," Yoru pointed out as he began washing the dishes he used for the eggs.

Eien narrowed his eyes and shoved his bowl of cereal away from him. "I'll be waiting in the car," He said before grabbing his bag in the next chair over. He walked into the garage and got into Yoru's car before taking his phone out to see the time. He still had ten minutes before he had to leave but he wanted to get to school early.

He heard the door open to see his Father going to his own car. He waved goodbye to him and Eien waved back, not wanting to even say anything. He wasn't sure if the Devil was still going to see the blond but when he talked to him the night before it seemed like he was genuinely sorry and truthful. But why was Deidara just drawn to Sasori and no one else?

He didn't think about it anymore and switched his thoughts to some homework assignments that he had to look over once more. He ran a hand through his hair just at the thought of school. It had it's ups and downs but he still disliked it.

After a few minutes of waiting Yoru finally emerged from the house and went to the driver's side of his car. There really was no conversation during the fifteen minute drive and Eien was thankful for that.

"I'll pick you up from school," Yoru said once he pulled up to the school.

Eien didn't reply as he got out of the car before walking up the steps to the school. It wasn't raining but the ground was still wet from the storm the day before. Eien got inside quickly and began heading to his first class only to be interrupted by a friendly face.

"Hi, Eien," The teen girl said cheerfully.

The redhead raised a brow, wondering why Sarah, of all people, was talking to him. "Hello," He said politely. He began to walk on but she just walked beside him, a grin now stretched across her face.

"So did you hear that Trevor and Emily got back together? They are _so _cute! They're like soul mates!" Sarah exclaimed and Eien nodded through all of it.

What the fuck.

He didn't bother reacting in any way, knowing that this was probably going to happen in the first place. He knew that Trevor wasn't gay to begin with and that he was probably using him to experiment and see if he liked it. Maybe he did care for him but it wasn't with love or 'like.'

"Wait, so do you know already?" Sarah pouted and sighed. "When did you find out?"

Eien shrugged and continued to walk to class. "Just now. But I don't know why I should care about other peoples' relationships."

The brunette thought to herself for a moment. "There was already the rumor about you and Trevor going out but I _really _doubted that one."

"And why is that?" Eien gave the teen a sideways glance downward.

She flinched and looked ahead. "Well, i-it just didn't seem likely."

Eien nodded. "I need to go to class," He said before speeding up his steps so he could get away from the girl. When he got to his class he found he was the only student there but that didn't bother him. He got out his homework assignment and began looking over it for any mistakes.

He didn't think about anything else because he didn't want to. He wasn't going to get angry over other people's decisions when they really shouldn't affect him. Over the next twenty minutes, he just worked on the paper in front of him until the bell rang. He looked to his left to see Trevor sitting beside him, his face as blank as his own.

"Sup," Eien greeted before closing his textbook and putting down his pencil. "Congrats on getting back with Emily but next time I'd rather you just dump me right away instead of wasting my time."

Trevor's eyes widened as the redhead's frankness and he leaned towards the younger teen. "What? I'm not back with Emily," He said eagerly.

Eien shrugged. "Sarah seemed pretty freaking excited over it and I'm guessing she heard from other people. So what did you and Emily do last night?"

The brunette looked irritated. "Stop acting like a kid, Eien. We didn't do anything so I have no idea why people are saying we're going out again."

"Then I have a question that you should be able to answer," Eien said, sure that no one was listening to them. "Why did you want to go out with me?"

The brunette blinked and it looked like he was confused with the question. Was he going to say 'why not?' or would he confess that he wanted to experiment like Eien thought he was.

"Well because I like you for one and because I want to be with you. I could say other things like, I like to hang out and talk with you."

Eien narrowed his eyes and looked at the clock, seeing they had a few more minutes to talk before class started. "So you aren't using me to see if you really like guys," He confirmed and Trevor sighed with a nod.

"I don't know why there's a rumor about me and Emily but all we did last night was talk. She wanted to get back together and I told her I didn't want to. I said we could still be friends and she seemed happy with that." He brushed his bangs away from his face and glared lightly at Eien. "But you would really think that I would use you?"

Eien shrugged. "We both know that we don't know a lot about each other so I tried to find a reason for the rumors."

The brunette's facial expression relaxed. "All right, so we don't know each other very well but doesn't that mean that we should spend more time together."

"I-"

The final bell rang, cutting off their conversation. The teacher began talking and Eien sighed before turning to the front of the room. They would have to continue their conversation another time.

-Meanwhile-

"Dr. Akasuna to E.R. room three."

Sasori heard his name being called over the intercom but he ignored it as he treated his latest patient. A woman who had accidentally cut herself while cooking breakfast for her family. He was just finishing up the stitches before telling the woman what to do and what not to do.

He headed over to room three to hear yelling. "Don't freaking touch it, it hurts, un!" He moved the curtain aside to see Dr. Uchiha already treating the patient, or at least trying to but Deidara kept on aiming kicks to his face. "Fucker, you did that on purpose."

Sasori sighed and walked away but was stopped by a bare hand. "I have a meeting I'm almost late for so I need you to take care of him."

The Devil scowled and moved to the counter which had a box of latex gloves. The Uchiha was already gone and Deidara just smiled once he saw who was treating him. "Hello," The blond greeted.

Sasori sat down in his chair and stared at the blond. He saw his burned arm which had gotten worse. "So what happened?" He asked, eyeing the blistering skin.

"Another trick went wrong and-"

The redhead didn't say anything as he moved to the blond, startling him. "We're going to have to pop the blisters which is what Dr. Uchiha was probably trying to do. You should have just stayed still," Sasori commented with an annoyed tone.

"Well aren't you- Ow!" Deidara cried out and Sasori covered the popped blister with a small gauze before moving to another one. Sasori continued on and after a few minutes he was applying some ointment while shaking his head.

"What do you do that causes you harm?"

Deidara was expressionless until the doctor asked him that question. He grinned and chuckled. "Well you know I perform and all but it's actually art. I like to mess with clay and I also make sculptures but I don't like to keep them around even if they are pretty. So I send them off with a nice show… and with the right amount of chemicals, un."

Sasori raised a brow as he continued to apply ointment. "And you want to do this because…"

"Well, it's fun for one and it's an example of what happens to everything," Deidara said thoughtfully. "Everything will die sooner or later and it's important to remember those things. Everything is ephemeral."

"Hm. And I am guessing that's why you laughed at my son, right?"

The blond gave a cheeky grin and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that but I thought it was funny, un. I just don't understand why you would name your kid that."

"I didn't, his Mother did," Sasori explained clearly as he looked at the blond stoically.

Deidara blinked and scratched his head in thought. "Why did she do that?"

Sasori knew the answer and he was waiting for the blond to go insane but by the looks of it, he was fine. Deidara, the one he fell in love with, named their son Eien because he knew he was going to be like Sasori. He knew all along that Sasori only wanted an heir and that he would probably die long before either of them did. That's what Sasori thought at least, his deceased lover never really gave a clear answer.

"I don't know," Sasori said in the end before getting some bandages for the blond arm. He began telling the teen what to do with his arm but the instructions also included staying away from anything dangerous like his so-called art. Sasori disagreed with it completely because things could and did last forever but he wasn't about to tell the blond off.

Deidara grinned once more. "Anyway, it's nice to see you again even though you seem to be annoyed whenever you see me."

Sasori almost scoffed. "Hopefully I don't see you again."

"You mean you don't want me to get hurt again, right, un?"

"Sure," Sasori said before standing up and taking off his latex gloves. He told Deidara he could pay at the desk when the blond spoke up.

"You know how to dance, right?" Sasori's eyes widened and he looked at Deidara who had a genuinely kind smile on.

"Why would you like to know?"

Deidara shrugged. "I was talking to a nurse who works here and goes to my dance classes." He gave a small groan. "My Mom wants me and my sister to know how to dance for an event coming up and I suck at it. The nurse said that you probably knew how to dance. I was going to ask you yesterday but you stormed out, un," The blond sighed.

Sasori nodded thoughtfully and narrowed his eyes. No way in hell was he dancing with Deidara. "I'm sorry, but I really have no idea how to dance," He said turning around to leave the area.

"And you have no idea on how to lie."

Sasori stared at the blond stoically. Even Eien couldn't tell if he was lying or not so how did Deidara know? Or was he just calling his bluff on a whim? "Even if I did know I would not teach one of my patients," He explained before leaving the blond.

"Please," The blond whined as he followed the doctor. "I'll even pay you and everything, like if it was a real dance lesson, un."

Sasori was about to suggest Yoru teaching to get the teen off his back when he realized that would be a bad idea. He didn't want the demon any where near Deidara in case the topic of Eien came up or he tried something with him. Right away Sasori felt his blood boil at the thought of someone else touching Deidara. He didn't say anything as he glared at the upcoming wall. But he wasn't his so he shouldn't get mad in the first place.

"I'm sorry but I can't teach you," He said carefully before taking a right turn, Deidara still following.

"So you _do _know how to dance, un?"

Sasori swore to himself. "Yes I do, but my life is very busy at the moment so I won't be able to teach you."

Deidara pouted and stopped, confusing the redhead. "Dammit, un."

The Devil raised a brow. "Why would you want me of all people to teach you? I'm sure you could get better pointers from an actual professional, not a doctor."

The blond looked ahead at the doctor and narrowed his dark-rimmed eyes. "I don't know. I just have a feeling that you would be a good teacher, un."

Sasori eyed the blond carefully. Years back, when he convinced Deidara to go to the ball with him he didn't teach him how to dance but he assumed Konan or Hidan did. When they did dance everything went smoothly like they had been dancing for years.

"Plus it looks like you have a dancers body, un," Deidara commented with a cocky grin.

Sasori rolled his eyes, and continued to walk ahead to see his next task. "Okay, I may know how to dance but it probably won't be what you need."

"It's just a waltz, that's it," Deidara said as he walked beside the taller male. "What, do you know how to fox trot because that would be freaking sweet, un."

"I know of the dance but have never tried it," Sasori replied and Deidara just shrugged, still grinning.

"It would be awesome if you taught me how to dance instead of my mom paying two-hundred dollars for each session only to see me fail, un. Besides, you seem like a very well-composed man and it seems like you would be good at dancing." Sasori picked up a clipboard with some new information and sighed. "And you haven't bought me any dinner yet, un. How about the dancing covers for the dinner."

"Oh so now you don't want to pay?" Sasori asked as he read over the papers. He moved on, Deidara still following. The receptionist even called out to him but the blond ignored him.

"If you want money I can get it, un." Deidara looked up at the doctor who stopped at a door.

"I don't care, I'm not teaching you. Besides I already have a stable job." Sasori put his hand on the doorknob and Deidara frowned.

"If you think I'm coming onto you, I'm not, un. It's not like you'll be cheating on your wife or anything-"

"No, because she's dead," Sasori interjected with a glare. He had to remind himself nearly everyday that _his_ Deidara was gone. And if he did do anything it still felt like cheating. It wasn't the same person.

Deidara's eyes widened as Sasori entered the room, closing the door behind him.

-Meanwhile-

At lunch Eien and Trevor took the time to talk everything out so neither of them were confused anymore. The redhead still felt cautious around the older male but it did no good if he had nothing to hide in the first place. Trevor also told people that he was not back with Emily and that they should ignored her words.

Then people brought up Eien again and both males had to deny that they were going out. So when the end of school came Trevor offered Eien a ride but the redhead had to decline because he already agreed to have Yoru pick him up.

And the last time he didn't alert the demon about his changed plans, Eien found a suicide note in his lunch. Unfortunately some teacher found it and Eien was stuck talking to the councilors for three days, explaining that it was prank somebody pulled on him. After that, Sasori banned pranks.

But when Eien was walking towards the door with Trevor the redhead saw Yoru standing outside near the door. Eien was about to go with Trevor following him but they were both stopped by Emily.

"I can't believe you lied to me," She said looking pissed as hell. She narrowed her eyes at Eien and gave a harsh sigh. "Just because he's your friend does not mean you can control his life, Eien."

The redhead raised a brow. "I didn't have anything to do with this. This is your own problem, not mine." He looked ahead and saw Yoru staring at all of them confused.

"Whatever." She turned away from Eien, now giving Trevor a pathetic look. "Look, I know that we didn't really work out in the past, but it's important that we talk about what went wrong and make sure it doesn't happen again." She smiled afterwards and Trevor sighed.

"No," He answered before walking past the brunette. Eien went to the door where Yoru was waiting.

"What was that?" He asked as all three of them walked down the steps.

"Nothing," Eien muttered.

"Ah." Yoru looked at Trevor and smiled cheerfully before they stopped at the bottom of the stairs where his car was waiting. "Just so you know," He said while looking at the younger male. "If you hurt Eien, I will break your face."

Trevor looked up at the demon with a blank countenance but Yoru saw him gulp in fear and his smile widened. "I would never do that."

"Good, because I'm sure he said that I am like an older brother. But I am a _protective _older brother so don't do anything that will hurt him or I will find you and-"

Eien had kicked Yoru aside by now. "Don't listen to him, he won't do anything." He glared at the demon who was still smirking. "I can take care of myself, Yoru. Now get in the car," He growled.

The demon said as he was told and Eien sighed. "Are you sure that he won't beat me up or anything."

Eien shrugged. "I can stop him but he moves pretty quickly." He smirked. "So don't get me mad and you'll be fine."

**God, this sucked so much DX It's been a long time and this chapter took forever to make because I haven't been in the mood to write =.=" Plus band camp just ended and I barely had time to sleep, let alone write.**

**News: I went to my first convention and the only thing I regret is going to Fanfiction 101 instead of seeing ****Sonny Strait. If you have no idea who he is, that is the voice actor for Drocell on Black Butler so I was pissed! My cousin said he was awesome though TT_TT**

**Review?**


	59. Old enemies?

Eien stared at his demon, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "I think you should have started out with only one, or not do anything in the first place."

Yoru, who had been eating his cereal looked at his master confused. "Hm? Why, I wanted to get this many," He said as he touched his new piercings. His left ear had one stud and two rings that were snug against his skin; all three were on the lobe, but there was another ring on the outer rim of the top of his ear. His right ear had a matching stud on the lobe but that was it. "And I'm not eating all this food for nothing. I want to be able to take them out later for a few minutes so I can switch to new ones in later."

Eien rolled his eyes and stared down at his breakfast. He still had some bacon left and he had a strong feeling that Kuma wanted it. The dog was sitting beside him obediently for the past five minutes, showing that he could be a good boy. Eien sighed and threw a strip to the dog who waited for it to fall on the floor before eating it.

"Would you ever get any piercings?" Yoru asked as he began to shovel the left-over milk from his cereal into his mouth.

Eien shook his head. "No, I think I'll do fine without any."

Yoru shrugged. "Your loss. But just letting you know, some girls do like guys with piercings."

"Yes, because I am totally looking for a girl to be with," Eien mocked as he turned to the raven-haired man.

"You know that if you don't take care of yourself, you will be unattractive to men as well. The first thing that woman look at when they see a man is a hair and your's is the equivalent of a birds nest."

Eien's eyebrow twitched again. "Get off my back, I just got out of bed." He stood up with his plate before throwing another piece of bacon to Kuma. "And I think that I do take care of myself."

"But you make no effort in presenting yourself," Yoru added as he turned in his chair so he arm hung off the back. "If you dressed a little nicer then you may not look like such a freak."

"I don't look like a freak," Eien muttered as he placed his plate in the kitchen sink.

"Can I dress you up for today?" Yoru asked as he ran up to his master enthusiastically. "I think I may have some clothes that fit you."

Eien sneered up at the taller male. "No, I'm not wearing your clothes."

Yoru frowned and pouted before crossing his arms. "Fine, be a boring, drab, plain, mundane, unfashionable mess!" His voice rose to a yell as he stomped to his room.

"I'm the mess?!" Eien yelled. "You don't even have the decency to put on pants in the morning!" After no reply, he scoffed and went to his room to get out of his pajamas.

When he had decided what to wear after a few minutes he stared at himself in the mirror for a couple more. His hair wasn't a birds nest, it was just a _little _messy. When he smoothed it out, it covered his eyes but he didn't consider a haircut. He sighed and wondered what he could do.

A knock on the door interrupted him and Eien went to unlock his door to see Yoru with a bag of stuff. Even though Eien had been getting ready for just ten minutes the demon looked like he was ready to go out. His hair was made into a ponytail though some hair was still at the sides of his face, and it showed off his new piercings.

"What?"

The demon walked in and placed the things on Eien's dresser which had the large mirror. "Since you won't let me work on your clothing choice, I get to at least make your hair," He said seriously. He brought Eien's desk chair over to the dresser and pointed to it. "Sit," He ordered and Eien glared. "Please…?"

The redhead rolled his eyes and did as his demon told him to do. "What are you going to do?"

Yoru shrugged and reached to the side where his things were. "I first want to experiment because I only have an idea of what your hair is like."

"Oh? I would've thought you played with it in your sleep," Eien muttered.

"I was caught the first time and told to stop afterwards," Yoru replied before getting a spray bottle. He began spraying his master's head with water, making his hair turn a shade darker than it's original color. Afterwards Yoru got a bottle of conditioner used for after showers and smeared some on his fingers. "Do you use conditioner, my prince?"

"I use 2 in 1," Eien replied as the demon began running his fingers through his hair.

"Tsk. If you want to have good results you use them separately. You have to use the shampoo thoroughly and rinse that before using conditioner. You leave the conditioner in for three minutes and rinse. I don't recommend blow dry but if you're running late or something it's fine. But if you keep on using it, the conditioner should help with keeping it smooth and not coarse."

Eien narrowed his eyes. "Were you ever a hairstylist?"

Yoru smirked. "No, nor have I ever been a barber. If you don't recall, I was with you the time when hair salons were starting up. But I do read magazines and watch t.v. to learn more."

The redhead nodded and after a few minutes Yoru was done conditioning his hair. "Your hands are freaking cold."

Yoru, who was wiping his hands on a spare towel, stared at Eien through the mirror. "And is that a bad thing?"

Eien shrugged. "I suppose not." Yoru nodded and not the towel to ruffle up the sixteen-year-old's hair messily. "Gah! What the hell?!"

"It helps," Yoru explained before taking the towel off. "_Now _your hair looks like a birds nest." Yoru's smirk returned before he gave a little bird call.

Eien scowled at the mirror as his demon continued to whistle to himself. He grabbed a small tub of some good smelling stuff and dug some out onto his fingers. Yoru rubbed his hands together gently before running his freezing fingers through his hair quickly.

Afterwards he began actually styling it, not needing to use a brush or comb. "See, now you have volume," Yoru pointed out as he began brushing a few strands of the hair in different directions.

After a minute Yoru stopped touching his master's hair and grinned. "Done!" When Eien looked at the finishing result he sighed, his shoulders slumping. His hair still looked the same and messy but with the gel and conditioner it looked _slightly_ better. "How d'ya like it?" Yoru asked as he put his hands on his hips.

Eien stood up and looked at the clock. He had told Trevor that he would meet him at some shops in half an hour so it seemed like a good time to go now. "It's fine, thanks-"

"Can I pick out some clothes, too? I already have a whole outfit set up for your date," Yoru interrupted as he took Eien's wrist and took him to his room across the living room.

"Yoru, I have to leave now," Eien protested but the demon showed him the clothes displayed on his bed.

There were some dark jeans that almost looked like skinny jeans which were not in Eien's taste at all but above that was a white button up shirt with a black vest with a grey hood and Eien's dark grey jacket. "You can just wear your regular shoes even though they don't match-"

Eien growled and took a quick peak at Yoru's alarm clock on his side table. "If I do this will you leave me alone?"

The demon nodded and grinned. "Though I will have to help you so you don't mess up your hair."

"Out," Eien demanded as he pointed at Yoru's door. The demon chuckled and left the room, closing the door behind him. Eien quickly stripped off his shirt and pulled on the white one before buttoning it up. He moved onto the pants then the vest and when Yoru came back in the demon looked disappointed.

"Don't button up every single button," He muttered before fixing the shirt so the first two buttons were undone. He then began rolling up Eien's sleeves to his elbows and fixing the vest before button it up. It went into a V but the tip ended at Eien's abdomen. "Oh, I forgot a belt. Never have your pants fall down unless it's intentional."

Eien rolled his eyes. "Yeah, fine, now hurry up." Yoru found a spare belt in his closet and handed it to Eien. "How do your clothes fit me in the first place?" Eien asked as he began looping the belts through his pants.

"Oh, I bought these clothes for you." Yoru grinned and picked up Eien's jacket. "It shouldn't be too cold but I'll get you a scarf as well." He went back to his closet and found a white scarf for the redhead to wear.

Eien took his jacket and slipped it on before throwing his scarf on messily. Though Yoru corrected it and made him stand back so he could see his finishing results. "Hm… I bought a new hat for you by the way." He went to the side of his bed and rummaged through a few new shopping bags. He brought it back to the redhead and Eien sighed.

"I already have a beanie and this one is also grey-"

"But it doesn't have white and it covers your head better," Yoru said before putting the hat onto his master's head. His hair stuck out of the hat but it was intended to do that. "Later I'll straighten your hair, m'kay?"

Eien quickly left Yoru's room, making sure that he had his phone. He saw Kuma laying on the couch but didn't do anything about it. He went to the garage and sat down to put on his shoes, just wanting to leave as quickly as possible. "Don't stalk us," Eien said as he sensed Yoru behind him.

"Can I put on some eyeliner on you?"

The redhead shook his head as he was done tying his shoes. "That's drawing the line, Yoru." He stood up and glared up at the demon. "I'll be back in a couple hours or something." He walked to the door and opened it, expecting Yoru to say something else. When he didn't he left the garage, closing the door behind him.

He walked towards the sidewalk and began heading towards the shops which was about a twenty minute walk away, but thanks to Yoru he was probably going to be late. Yoru had offered to drive him but Eien denied, not wanting the demon to do anything for him at the moment.

His Father was at work even though it was the weekend but the redhead didn't complain. He still had no idea if Deidara was still bothering the Devil but if he was Sasori wasn't showing it, just like how he didn't show it before. Eien scowled at the thought and stopped at the crosswalk to look and see if there were any cars around. When there were known he continued to walk.

They still hadn't talked about what had happened with the blond and Eien didn't want to. If his Father had just done what he himself was told than they wouldn't have been in this mess.

Eien decided not to think about it anymore as he started walking into the city which required his full attention. He walked with the crowds but tried his best to not be grouped up with them. He walked past the park and headed over to the shop that he was supposed to meet Trevor at. The brunette was saying that his parents gave him money to buy his own clothes and he didn't want to go with anyone else and since Eien had nothing to do that day he didn't refuse.

After a few minutes he found the shop and found his boyfriend standing in front. Even though Trevor said that nothing happened between him and his ex, Eien still didn't trust him completely.

Though he smiled when he walked up to the older teen. Trevor looked him up and down and Eien rolled his eyes. "I'd rather you not check me out."

Trevor almost smirked. "You look very good today."

Eien's smile fell. "Do I really look so bad on other days?"

"I never said that, I should have said you looked different, but it's nice."

Eien nodded. "I'm glad you like Yoru's tastes, he wouldn't stop bickering me about dressing me up," He commented with a smug smirk.

Trevor's countenance fell and he scowled very lightly before looking to his side. "I never said I like Yoru's style or taste, just that you look good."

"Sure," Eien teased before nudging his shin with his foot. "Where are we going first?"

Trevor looked at Eien and gestured to the store they were standing in front of. "This is a good start." He opened the door for Eien and the redhead narrowed his eyes before walking inside to open the other door for the older male. He wasn't about to be treated like some chick just because he was younger.

Trevor began walking through the store and Eien followed, eyeing all the clothes. There were different sections and name-brands but Eien only recognized a few. This seemed like the store that Yoru shopped at but if it wasn't hella expensive the demon may not buy it.

After a few seconds of walking Trevor stopped and began looking at some shirts on a hangers. "If you want to go look for something feel free."

Eien shook his head. "No, it's fine. What are you looking for exactly?"

Trevor cast the redhead a sideways glance. "Just some new clothes. My parents don't like taking me out shopping because they don't have the time to. Thanks for going with me, by the way."

Eien nodded. "Yeah, it's fine, I wasn't going to do anything today so it's good that I got out."

"Aren't you hot in that?" Trevor stopped looking through shirts before pointing to the redhead's attire. Eien shrugged lightly.

"A little."

Trevor sighed and moved onto a different rack of clothing to look through. "Sorry if this is boring."

Eien raised a brow. "We just started. Do you hate clothes shopping so much?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

"Sure, but I never have to worry about anything because Yoru always gets me clothes." Eien watched his boyfriend cringe and he shook his head. "It's not like he's a perv- well, he is a pervert but if he bought me anything inappropriate, my dad would beat the shit out of him."

"So your dad is worried about him doing things?" Eien was about to tell him that things already happened, but stopped himself before he could. No, there was no way in hell that he would tell Trevor what happened fifty years ago. Trevor stopped looking and stared at the redhead. "You're blushing," He pointed out blandly.

Eien gave an irritated chuckle and unzipped his jacket. "I should have taken off my jacket before, huh? It was getting hot."

The brunette nodded and picked a shirt from the rack. "Do you see anything you want?"

"No, I'm good." Eien had also taken off his scarf and had it in his arm with his jacket. He just hoped that he wasn't blushing anymore.

Trevor nodded and moved to some more shirts. They continued having small talk while the brunette shopped for himself, though he would ask Eien if he wanted anything. In the end the redhead told him he wasn't some chick who loved to be spoiled. Trevor laughed at that and Eien muttered that it was true.

"But you are the typical teen who has his parents buy clothes for him."

"Yoru tries to be like my Mum," Eien replied, his old accent slipping through. Trevor stared at Eien with a scrutinizing look. "What?"

"Nothing, I just didn't realize you had an accent. It didn't sound like French or anything, it was just… different."

Eien bit his lip and blushed deeply. "It's nothing," He muttered.

For a few more minutes they both looked through more clothes before Trevor left to pay. The queue was long so he told Eien he could go look at stuff while he waited.

Eien was going through some jackets when he sensed a strong aura. He was going to tell Yoru to go away when he realized it wasn't him. He turned around and froze. The man stopped walking and raised a brow. "Have I fucking seen you somewhere?" Eien slowly shook his head. "Then don't stare at me, freak."

The redhead scowled and turned away. He didn't recognize him, good. Actually very bad. Why was he there?!

"Don't just wander away when you feel like it, we came as group."

"I can do whatever I want, bit- Ow! Fucking damn!"

"Don't be an asshole, Hidan."

Eien flinched at the name and walked away from the duo quickly. Very, very bad! He was going to wait in line with Trevor when he saw someone was talking to him. "Shit," Eien muttered before turning away, only to bump into someone. "Do you mind?"

"Ah…" Eien stepped away and bowed lightly. "I'm sorry, please excuse me," He apologized quickly.

The woman stood by her friend and narrowed her eyes. "Have I met you before?"

Eien quickly shook his head, making sure to not look the people in the eye. "I-I just moved here so that's impossible."

"Hey, you know who he looks like?"

The sixteen-year-old's eyes widened and he chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry but I have to go now. A friend is waiting for me," He lied as he walked over to Trevor. He would rather be by someone who had no idea who he was, than someone who almost knew who he was.

"Oh, it's you, un," Deidara exclaimed with a grin.

Eien nodded and climbed under the rope so he stood on the opposite side of his boyfriend. "Hey, no cutting," A woman complained. Eien ignored her and concentrated on looking at the ground.

Trevor eyed him for a few seconds before speaking up. "Eien, this is Deidara, that artist guy."

Eien nodded and cleared his throat before looking at the brunette. "Y-yeah, I met him at the party a couple days ago."

Deidara nodded and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Uh, sorry for laughing at you, but I just thought of something funny."

"It's fine," The redhead replied quickly.

"Hey, blondie, hurry the fuck up, I want to leave." The duo from before were walking over and Eien blanched considerably.

"Oh, Trevor these are some friends of mine. They went to the high school in the next city over. This is Hidan," Deidara said gesturing to a pale man with silver hair and magenta eyes. He had a cruel sadistic look about him and Eien didn't want to remember what he did. Was he reborn like the others or was he still… Eien shivered at the thought. He was most likely still a demon. "And this is Konan." Deidara then gestured to a smiling woman about the same age as Deidara. She had short blue hair and a metal stud right under her bottom lip.

Trevor nodded and forced a small smile. "Hi, I'm Trevor. Oh and this is my friend Eien," He pointed his thumb at Eien who glanced at the trio.

Hidan had his eyes narrowed and Konan smiled but it held something ulterior.

Eien also forced his own smile, making sure to keep it normal. "Hello." They continued to stare and Eien gulped. They knew.

"Anyways, we were just shopping and I found Trevor here so I thought it would be nice to have a chat, un," Deidara explained before setting his eyes on Eien. "So how's your Dad, Eien?"

Hidan and Konan watched everything and Eien gave a nonchalant shrug, making sure to keep himself calm. "He's fine, though he's working right now."

Deidara nodded and it almost looked like he was pouting. "He seems really annoyed with me lately."

"No shit, sherlock, it's probably because you're acting like a love-obsessed girl."

Deidara scoffed and crossed his arms with a wince. "No, I hurt myself again-"

"You need to not be so fucking emo," Hidan complained with a smirk as he smoothed back his hair. Konan rolled her eyes and Deidara sighed in annoyance before turning back to the two teens.

"Anyway, it was nice seeing the both of you again if I wasn't with these two, un."

"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong, Dei," Konan complained before pouting angrily. "I'll be waiting outside. Come on, Hidan."

"Yeah, yeah. I guess I should say it was nice to fuckin' meet you," He said with a straight-face as he looked at Eien. The teen stared back challengingly and Hidan raised a brow, almost tempting him. The stare only lasted another second before Konan took Hidan's arm and dragged him towards the exit.

"Leave him alone, Hidan," She hissed.

"I didn't do anything."

Eien heard them bicker as they left and he looked at the ground, his eyes half-lidded. They didn't say anything or try to kill him so at least that was good, but they knew who he was. Were they here to protect Deidara again? And if they were, then from what? His Father was doing his best to stay away from the blond at almost all costs. And why would Hidan protect Deidara if he was a demon?

Eien sighed and closed his eyes. He would have to talk to the Devil about this but he didn't feel well enough to continue shopping. Deidara was saying goodbye to him and Trevor and he waved lightly. It was his boyfriend's turn to pay for his clothes and Eien took a deep breath.

"I'm not feeling too well so I think it'd be best for me to go home."

Trevor, who had been taking money out of his wallet, frowned. "Are you feeling sick from the weather?"

"Yeah."

"Well that sucks," He said before taking his bags. "I would take you home but my car's in the shop."

Eien shook his head. "No, I was planning on walking home in the first place."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, you still have shopping to do," Eien retorted as they walked towards the door.

"I don't have to go, I mean I bought enough already."

Eien frowned in annoyance and walked outside. "I'd rather you not walk me home, okay?"

The brunette bit his lip and sighed. "Fine." He ran a hand through his hair and looked around briefly before sneaking Eien a kiss on the cheek. "Go home and feel better."

Eien blushed lightly and nodded. "I will." They walked off in separate directions and Eien began heading to his neighborhood. It was beginning to rain so Eien put on his jacket and scarf plus his hood so he wouldn't get too wet. The people in the streets began vanishing almost immediately, some for shelter, others for umbrellas. But he continued to walk, almost no one outside anymore.

He had been walking for about ten minutes when he felt a presence nearby. There weren't many houses here and none of them were currently occupied. Though he glanced around before turning around sharply with his hand out, like he was trying to catch the rain. The drops stayed in his palm as he flung them to the upcoming dagger flying towards him. The water turned to ice as they deflected the weapon. He stared at the figure beyond him and he narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I didn't know you were a fucking ice elemental. I would'a thought something stupid like fire."

Eien glared lightly and put his hands in his pockets. "I didn't do anything so just leave me alone," He replied, about to turn around.

"How's your Dad? Is he still a cocky asshole?" Hidan cracked a grin and rested on one foot.

Eien gave an uncaring look before sighing. "Now why would I insult my Father?"

The demon shrugged. "Why not? Dudes a fucking prick."

Eien rolled his eyes. "Yeah okay, go tell him that."

"Man, you're annoying. Who knew that you would be a sarcastic smart ass. Though you do remind me of your Mum."

The redhead tensed and glared at the still grinning demon. "Good to hear. Now leave me alone." Eien turned around and began to walk away, trying his best to control himself. This man, this demon, thought that he could just go and talk about someone fondly who he tried to kill in the past just because of different choices.

Eien didn't want to see this man he didn't remember. After a few moments, Eien heard running and he got down in time to avoid getting his head cut off. He stuck his leg out for leverage and turned around quickly, sending water flying towards the enemy.

Hidan laughed and jumped away just to miss the ice flying at him. "Ice again? Man, kid, you're fucking boring." He leaned against his three-bladed red scythe and sighed.

Eien narrowed his eyes and stood up before summoning a sword that crackled with power. He didn't even bother looking around before sticking the sword in the ground, lightning crackling through it. The demon saw it coming and jumped out of the way before he got shocked but was surprised to see three arrows flying towards him. He swung his weapon and landed on the ground just after the lightning stopped.

The sword disappeared along with the redhead's bow. "Well fucking shit, you can fight." Eien didn't reply and Hidan chuckled. "Why don't we fucking go somewhere else to continue?"

Eien turned around and began heading home again but the demon didn't seem to like that and came charging at him again. Eien dodged the expected scythe, but was shocked to see a long metal stake going towards him. He tried to turn but he had already lost his footing on the last dodge and swore to himself quietly.

He was falling when someone grabbed him from behind and jumped out of the way before the stake ever hit. Hidan glared at the intruder and put the stake away. "Hey, asshole, this is our fight!"

"I am sorry to intrude but my master is not supposed to be revealing himself at the moment."

Eien scowled and pushed against the demon so he could stand on his own. "You should have stayed away, Yoru. Go home."

The demon smiled lightly at Hidan who's countenance was confused. "I should have introduced myself first. Silly me," Yoru giggled. "My name is Yoru and I am the servant for the prince. I am also his protector so I have to say that you two may not see each other for his safety. Goodbye." Yoru quickly grabbed his master from behind and they were off.

When they had got back to the house Eien shoved the demon away from him. "Bastard, I was fine," He exclaimed before kicking the taller male in the shin.

Yoru frowned and took off the redhead's hood and beanie. "Your hair's all messy," He whined. "And your clothes are all wet and dirty from fighting."

Eien scoffed and took off his jacket and scarf before throwing them at Yoru. "Whatever, just leave me alone." Eien began walking towards the guest bathroom so he could have a shower only to have a hand land on his shoulder.

"Who was that, master?"

Eien bit his lip and glared at the wall ahead of him. "No one, just a demon." He continued walking to the bathroom while Yoru heaved a large sigh.

-Evening-

Eien grumbled to himself as he changed the channel once more, still not finding anything good on. He was about to go to bed but he didn't want to sleep yet, not until his Father came home. Yoru was sitting next to him but Kuma had wanted to join them and was half on the redhead, half on Yoru.

After a few minutes Eien heard the garage door opening and he stood up to greet his Father. "Sup."

Sasori looked up from the shoes he was taking off and saw his son standing in front of him in some pajamas. "Hello. Shouldn't you be in bed, it's nearly midnight."

Eien shrugged and crossed his arms. "I wanted to tell you about something," He said, wanting to keep his voice calm. "Though I think that you may not want to talk about it."

Sasori was taking off his jacket when he heard that and his eyes widened. "No."

It wasn't a deny of anything, it was an answer. "What?"

"If you're asking about sex the answer is no."

Eien felt his ears and face turn red before hearing Yoru laugh from the living room. "You forget that the prince is a prude, my King."

"We can't all be whores like you, now can we, Yoru." Sasori hung up his coat and began walking to the living room, Eien following behind.

"Touché." Yoru smirked and Eien growled to himself.

"No, it's not that. I saw someone today."

Sasori just fell back onto the couch, Kuma now trying to climb into his lap. He glared lightly but the dog didn't mind. "If it's him then just leave him alone, Eien."

Eien gulped and sat down in a single chair. "Well, yeah I saw him but that wasn't the problem… He was with someone."

Sasori who had been watching t.v., looked at his son. "Again, if they were someone reborn then leave them alone."

"But they know who I am," Eien replied. The Devil narrowed his eyes and Yoru looked over at his master, also interested.

"Who are they?"

Eien gave a silent gulp. "Konan and Hidan."

Sasori's eyes widened and he sat up in his seat, Kuma quickly getting off so he wouldn't fall down. "What? How are they here. Or in any case _alive_?"

The younger redhead shrugged. "I don't know, but they figured out who I was. I'm guessing that they never lost their memories."

Sasori almost groaned as he rubbed his face with both of his hands. "Damn it," He said, his voice muffled. He put his hands down and stared at Eien. "Are you sure they remember."

Eien looked away, not wanting to talk about what had happened. "Uh, Hidan and I fought."

"What?" Sasori yelled as he stood up. He was in front of Eien's chair and the redhead was feeling very pressured. "What happened?"

Eien crossed his arms and tried to act calm but he was honestly afraid. "Well… He just came out of nowhere and I told him to leave me alone but that started a fight."

"For the record, I was completely against it and even saved the prince," Yoru spoke up proudly.

Sasori turned his head to eye the demon before turning back to his son. "You needed saving?"

"He caught me off guard was all," Eien grumbled before looking away.

"But you're fine?"

"Yes." Eien looked up at the Devil and was curious to see what he would do. Eien wasn't sure if Hidan was reborn or not, but if he was then would Sasori leave him alone, or get rid of him like he had planned in the past?

"Okay well you can't go out by yourself unless Yoru is with you and I will try to see what I can do," Sasori said before moving to his room. Kuma saw him leaving and he quickly jumped off the couch to follow him. The Devil rolled his eyes and let him go ahead of him before closing his door.

Eien sighed and slouched in his chair. Yoru was staring at him and he scowled. "What?"

"Why don't we spend more time together?"

The redhead stood up and stretched. "Probably because I hate you," He answered before moving to his room.

Yoru gave a sheepish smirk and stood up as well. "That's not what you said last night."

Eien stopped his stretching and stared at his demon, his eyes wide. "What did you do? What the fuck did you do?!" He began feeling all over his body, trying to find anything wrong and Yoru cracked up laughing.

"It's just that you didn't say that last night, my prince," Yoru corrected before placing his hands on his hips.

Eien glared darkly, his face turning red. "Bastard."

**Yeah, well my inspiration to write at the moment is a zero, mainly because I was stupid and wasn't paying attention to what I was doing =.="**

**I was emptying out my documents of old chapters of forever and deleted one but I realized it was still there. I then realized that I deleted the next chapter for After School Secrets. I don't have a copy anywhere else and I was almost done as well… So don't expect an update for that one soon =.="**

**Review?**


	60. Punishment part two

-Two days later-

Eien took a deep breath as he began getting out of Yoru's car to go to school only to have the demon turn off the vehicle. "What are you doing?" He asked in alarm.

Yoru looked at his master as he took the key out of the ignition. "Going to the office. I need to get some papers so I'm on your emergency contact list." He stuck out his lip in thought. "Were you not paying attention when the King told me to do so. You were right there, we were having breakfast." Yoru ran a hand through the hair that was in a ponytail and sighed. "It's fine, let's just go." He stepped out of the car as the redhead began protesting.

"I heard, I just thought I was getting the paper for you and I'd give them to you later." Eien got out as well and closed the door, Yoru locking it with the remote on his keychain.

"It's easier this way," The demon replied with a shrug.

Eien leered at the demon but walked up the steps anyway, Yoru walking right beside him. "I would rather not be seen with you."

"Too bad, you're even going to the office with me. They won't give me the papers unless I'm your Father or your with me."

They got to the door and Yoru held it open for his master before walking in as well. Girls almost noticed him right away and walked up to him briskly. "Hey, you're that model. Amé Martin, right?" She asked excitedly and Eien saw it was Sierra. He would expect her to know famous models.

Yoru gave a dazzling smile and waved his hand. "Yeah, that's me, but I gave up modeling," He admitted, his smile now apologetic.

"Why?" Sierra's friend asked with a pout.

Yoru smirked and put an arm around Eien's shoulder. "So I could live a normal life with my lover."

Eien's face became bright red and he had to restrain himself from setting Yoru on fire. All of the girls gaped and Eien shoved the demon off of him roughly. "No, he is lying through his teeth. He is just a family friend who lives with me. Goddamn, Yoru!" Eien exclaimed as he glared darkly at the raven-haired male.

"Yoru? So that's your real name?" Sierra asked, now interested in the demon once more. It seemed that they knew it was a joke or didn't even care.

"Yes, it is," Yoru replied before giving a soft smile. "And who are you? I hope you are Eien's friends," He said sweetly.

"Yes! Yes, I am, like, best friends with him!" Sierra replied with a huge grin, a blush dusting her cheeks a bright pink.

Eien rolled his eyes and nudged his demon with his foot. "We're here for the papers, not so you can flirt."

"You can't tell him what to do, Eien," Sierra said harshly until she remembered that she was talking to Yoru who was still smiling gently.

"No, he's right, I only came here for some papers and I have to go to work after this." He waved his hand and flashed a dazzling smile. "Bye~" He winked and some girls began to giggle.

Eien rolled his eyes and walked into the office with the older male. "Ugh, that was not necessary," He muttered as he ran a hand over his face. He looked at the secretary and walked up to her. "Hello, I need some papers to change my emergency contact information."

The woman looked up and immediately noticed the man standing behind the student who was just wearing a pair of sweatpants and plain T-shirt. Yoru saw the look and smiled with a wave. "Hello," He greeted.

"Uh, yes, I can get you those," She mumbled before standing up to get the papers. Eien sighed and rested his head against the counter.

"Something wrong, my prince?" Yoru asked as he rested his arms on the counter.

"You're going to give me an aneurysm or a peptic ulcer soon," Eien answered as he turned his head to look at his demon.

Yoru raised a brow. "Aneurysm for what?"

"Hypertension," Eien replied before lifting his head to see why the receptionist was taking so long. Unfortunately he couldn't see her.

"Okay, then how are you going to get a peptic ulcer?"

"Physical stress. You have no idea how much I want to yell at you and how much I have to physically restrain myself," Eien explained, his voice monotonous.

Yoru smirked. "Physically stressed?"

Eien groaned and practically slammed his head into the counter. "For the love of God, don't," He begged. "That last one you did out there was about my limit. I really do not want to die right now."

"You can't die," Yoru replied in a sing-song voice while looking around for anything exciting. "You're fine, but if you want to yell at me later, I'm fine with that. Have some whips and chains as well," He added. "That'll make it interesting."

Eien sighed and straightened up. "I'm going to class. Don't pick up any girls, okay? People nowadays freak out about teen abduction." Eien remembered when it wasn't really something relevant but now parents were seriously concerned with their children.

The reason why parents would worry if their child was getting hurt in school or something was because their parents never worried about that. They would say it was to toughen them up. Also teens had no respect for their elders anymore. Eien was older than all of them but he didn't talk behind their back.

"You're thinking a lot again," Yoru noticed with a frown. "Did I make you that upset that you have to go into a trance."

Eien shook his head and began heading towards the door. "It's nothing. Just get the papers and add your name. I'll see you later." He left the office, three girls immediately swamping around him and dragging him away.

He could have fought but with his temper at the moment, he didn't want to hurt them. They dragged him into the girls bathroom a hall away, freaking out the other females in the tiled room.

"What do you know about Amé?" Sierra asked with malice.

Eien rolled his eyes and sighed. "His name is Yoru so you might as well use it."

"Whatever, what do you know about him? What's his type?"

The two other girls looked just as interested and Eien considered on what to say. That he was player who was most likely, truly gay or a man who was bi. Why give them hopes.

"He's gay, so he's not interested."

"No, he went out with Sakura. I heard you were even there," Sierra growled, tightening her grip on the redhead's jacket.

"That was more of a group outing, but did you ever hear that they went out again? Seriously, if you go out with him, he will get into your pants and never call again." They all looked skeptical and Eien sighed. "I'm just telling you the honest truth."

"But I heard he lives with you and your Dad. Isn't that awkward?"

Eien didn't really know what to say about that. Sasori never showed any interest in anyone ever and this was the only time Eien was ever with someone and a guy to boot, but he didn't feel attracted to other males or females for that matter.

"No, because I fucking hate Yoru and my Dad wouldn't want anything to do with that in the first place."

"I don't buy it."

"I can help with that~"

They all turned to see Yoru standing in the doorway, grinning like a kid who got a puppy for Christmas. "How-?" Sierra asked but the demon just grabbed Eien hood and pulled him out into the crowded hall.

"What're you doing?" Eien asked as the raven-haired male grabbed his chin, catching everyones attention.

Yoru smirked seductively before glancing to his side smugly. "Proving myself~"

Eien tried to pull away but the demon's lips were already on his, a blush now dusting his cheeks. The hall went silent, before some people giggled and other groaned in disgust. Yoru's tongue was already inside his master's mouth and Eien tried to pull away but a hand wrapped around his waist.

Eien pushed Yoru away who didn't even bother to phase into air as someone punched him in the jaw. The redhead's eyes widened and he quickly registered that his boyfriend just punched the demon. Trevor grabbed Yoru's shirt and pulled his fist back again, the demon now smirking. They were almost the same height but Yoru was just a few centimeters taller than the brunette, making Eien feel like a child compared to them.

"Stop!" Eien shouted as he got in-between the two males and shoved Trevor away. "It was a joke, nothing else," Eien explained as he put his hands on the brunette's chest, now glaring at him.

Trevor looked like he had blown a fuse and it was the most expression Eien had ever seen on his face. "Really now?" He yelled back.

"Uh, Eien-"

"Shut the fuck up!" The redhead replied as he turned to his demon, only to see a teacher beside him.

"This man said he wanted to talk to you," Yoru explained calmly and this time Eien went to punch the taller male, but Trevor grabbed his arm.

"What're you doing now?"

"I'm allowed to," Eien replied loudly.

Yoru ran a hand through his hair, taking his ponytail out. "Oh my, it seems I have created a mess of things. Excuse me, my prince." Yoru kneeled on the ground, his hand over his heart and Eien stopped breathing.

He could hear the whispers and he blushed hotly.

_"Prince?_

_"Prince?"_

_"He cant' be a prince__."_

_"We barely know anything about him."_

Eien just wanted to disappear, but the hand grabbing his arm loosened and moved up to his shoulder. "Eien?"

The redhead's heart stopped as he heard his boyfriends calm voice. "The teacher says that he wants to have a talk with us," Trevor said, putting his hand down.

Eien nodded and saw that Yoru was gone. How long had he been standing there? Trevor pushed him in the middle of his back lightly, urging him forward.

The redhead followed the teacher through the crowd of students, most of them looking at him. They weren't muttering things about prince anymore, just how he got into trouble and kissed a guy in the hallway.

The teacher led them to the office and had them sit in one of the meeting rooms, one with three glass walls. "We'll be calling both of your parents, but in the meantime stay here and don't talk." He looked angry and annoyed that he had to deal with this first thing in the morning but Eien didn't feel any guilt.

Neither male replied as they sat down at the table, both at opposite ends. The man left them and Eien sighed before taking off his backpack and throwing it on the ground beside him. He looked at Trevor who still looked like he could beat someone up. Eien glanced at the older male's hand which was turning red from the punch he had given Yoru. He didn't expect the demon to feel like pillows and sunshine, but he didn't really know what he was made out of.

After a few moments Trevor glanced over, sensing his boyfriend's stare. "Yes?" He asked with an irritated tone.

Eien scowled lightly and scoffed. "Don't be so upset over something like this, it was just a joke," He replied as he crossed his arms.

Trevor pursed his lips but his countenance remained the same. "You fucking saw me but you still kissed him."

The redhead's eyed widened slightly and he edged towards the older male. "I did _not _see you and I didn't kiss him with my own free will, he forced me."

"Well then he saw me and still did it," Trevor muttered harshly.

Eien leaned back in his seat and looked away. "… Thanks for hitting him."

The senior looked startled at the sentence and he shrugged after a few moments. "No problem, but you didn't have to stop me."

"I was jealous that you were getting all the fun," Eien explained with a smirk.

Trevor returned the expression, his frayed nerves calming. "We should beat him up together next time, but I don't want there to be a next time."

Eien nodded. "Ditto."

After a few minutes the teacher came back in, now looking exhausted. "Trevor, your Mother is coming so we can talk about your punishment." He then looked over at Eien to speak to him. "And your Father is on his way from work. Stay here and _don't _talk," He ordered, knowing that they had been doing so before.

Eien sighed and touched his forehead with his thumb, his other four fingers pointed to the ceiling. Trevor raised a brow when Eien then made a fist slightly forward, before pulling it back, his thumb and forefinger touching, but the rest of his fingers pointed upwards. He then ended with pointing at himself and Trevor raised a brow, obviously confused.

"You suck at sign language," He muttered.

"Uh, yeah I never needed to use it. What did you say?"

"Dad's gonna kill me."

"Really? I would think this sort of thing is normal with you, no offense."

Eien narrowed his eyes, taking offense anyway. "Well it doesn't happen that often and when it does it would happen at home."

"What? Yoru kissing you?"

"No," Eien snapped, already sensing his boyfriend's jealousy. "Us fighting. But my Dad's going to be pissed because this interferes with school, the one thing he asks me to do well."

Trevor sighed and nodded. "Yeah, my parents expect me to do my best before I graduate but I don't care anymore," He muttered as he looked up at the ceiling.

They sat in silence until Eien sensed a strong energy and he blanched. His Father wasn't even out of his car yet and he was feeling this much. After a few more moments the Devil came into the office, looking calm and collected but Eien knew the older redhead was raging on the inside.

As Sasori waited for the receptionist, he caught sight of Eien through the glass and the teen just sunk into his chair. Sasori looked away and the younger redhead saw that he was trying to control himself. Yeah, he was in trouble. The teacher came around and led him to the meeting room before opening the door.

They both stepped in and the teacher cleared his throat. "We need to talk about how long suspension will be and I have talked with the principal and he says three days minimum."

Sasori nodded before giving a small sigh. "Will this be in school suspension or at home."

"Well-"

"School, great, you can start today. In fact I will give you a free day. So four days of suspension," Sasori added on with malicious smile before looking at Eien. "We will continue at home," He said to Eien who gulped at the smile. The Devil walked away and so did the teacher so he could talk to the doctor once more.

"Dude, he didn't look happy," Trevor commented and Eien scowled before grabbing his head, his elbows on the table.

"No shit. He's probably going to beat me up when I get home or something; if he even lets me come back."

"I'm sure he won't disown you over this, Eien."

The redhead gave a slow nod but knew that his Father may do something much worse.

-Later-

A few minutes after Sasori left, Carly came in and scolded Trevor before taking him home, saying that she wanted her son home for suspension. Eien frowned, knowing he wasn't going to get to see his boyfriend for probably longer than four days.

But for the rest of the day he had to stay in another bare room, but one with actual walls. There were other kids in there as well that were in suspension as well but most of them listened to their ipods the whole time. Eien decided to do some homework before reading his book. He had his lunch like normal before continuing on with doing nothing.

At the end of the school day his Father came to pick him up but he wouldn't talk to him, just telling him that he kept on interrupting his work.

When they got home they were greeted by Yoru who was grinning brightly but the expression was wiped away when Sasori slapped him across the face.

Eien flinched at the sound and he didn't want to think about the force behind that hand until it hit him too. He had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out. He looked away as the Devil took both of them and shoved them onto some chairs from the dining table.

"I don't even know where to start with you two," Sasori spat as he crossed his arms. He glared at Eien who tried to keep eye contact but ended up looking away. "If Yoru does something, do not hit him and swear in front of a fucking _teacher_. Don't get pissed off at every little thing that he does."

"I didn't hit him, Trevor did," Eien corrected but he quickly shut his mouth when his Father's glare intensified.

"I don't give a flying shit what Trevor did." Sasori then turned his attention to Yoru who was oddly quiet. "And _you_," The devil seethed while pointing his finger. "You kissed him? I have already told you before that if you try something again that I will kill you, did you not think I would?" He asked the demon who finally looked up at his master calmly.

"It's very simple. Eien called me gay and the girls he was talking to wouldn't believe him, so I proved it." The demon scowled. "He shouldn't just make assumptions like that."

Sasori growled and rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand. "For Christ's sake," He muttered. He eyed both the demon and his son before sighing. "But neither of you are getting off without a punishment." He reached into his pocket and pulled out four white, rubber wrist bands. Eien usually saw them with some logo for a charity but these were plain. "You can not break these and only I can take them off." Yoru smirked lightly and Sasori narrowed his eyes. "These are for the both of you, so have fun being human again, Yoru."

The demon's face well and he gaped lightly. "My, King-"

"Quiet," Sasori ordered before motioning for them to come over. Eien did so willingly but Yoru seemed hesitant. The young redhead glared at him, telling him to suck it up. Sasori handed the bracelets over to his son and Eien put them on begrudgingly, the bracelets tightening, but not too much, just so it was snug.

Like usual the bracelets turned blue, then red, purple before settling on black.

Eien felt the same but knew that he was mundane now. He looked over at Yoru who was hesitating once more. He bit his lip and this was the first time that the redhead saw his demon so nervous. In one quick motion, Yoru put on the bracelets and Eien saw them turn a bright silver before quickly being swallowed up by darkness.

Sasori nodded to himself and sighed. "Good. Now both of you are to remain in your rooms unless I call out for you which will only be for breakfast and dinner. Eien you can leave you room to use the bathroom but that's it. And I want your cellphones and wallets since you won't be needing those." Sasori waited as both his son and demon took out the items from their pockets and he took them before they disappeared in a puff of red smoke. "Yoru, keys."

The demon frowned and took went to the key rack to get the keys to his car which Sasori took from him. That also disappeared to the redhead's own little dimension and Eien sighed.

"You two are not allowed to socialize or be near each other which is why Eien is fulfilling his suspension at school. Yoru, you will have to tell your coffee shop that you won't be working for the next month."

Eien's eyes widened and he looked at his Father in shock. The Devil raised a brow. "Is that too long? I can make it much worse, Eien. To add on top, you can't make any phone calls, emails or any form of interaction with anyone else besides me."

Eien bit his lip and nodded dejectedly. At least he could see Trevor during school after his suspension. Sasori looked intrigued and Eien blushed, realizing he probably knew what he was thinking.

"Go," He ordered and both males walked passed him quickly to go to their respected rooms.

Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. He was honestly at his wits end with them.

**Was going to make this longer with another part but decided not to :|**

**I found a freaking POSSUM eating my cat's food DX My cats were just starting at it and I was too when I saw how fat it was. Looked pretty fucking well-fed (P.S. FATT ASS, DON'T EAT MY CATS' FOOD!)**

**I'm surprised my moody cat (Lettie) wasn't clawing the shit outta it =.="**

**Review?**


	61. Bargaining

Eien took a deep breath as he got ready for school once more. It had already been three weeks since he and Yoru had received their punishments and his Father wasn't letting up at all. Yoru was depressed whenever Eien saw him and he knew it wasn't an act. Even if Yoru was grounded for one day he would be upset so the fact that he was lasting this long was a true feat. It was also affecting Kuma to see all three of his masters so upset but he had lost all of his vigor once he saw how sad Yoru was.

Even though Sasori said that he couldn't socialize, Eien still talked to Trevor but he felt that the brunette didn't trust him much anymore. And they couldn't talk about it because they could never be in private. Trevor wouldn't even touch him and Eien was about fed up with his boyfriend's jealous attitude.

"Hurry up, Eien I have to be at work in twenty minutes," Sasori called from the kitchen and the younger redhead quickly grabbed his backpack.

"I'm coming," He muttered.

Sasori rolled his eyes and went to his car after getting his reports ready in his briefcase. "You know that you shouldn't be talking to Trevor," He said once his son entered his car.

Eien scowled as he placed his bag onto the ground. "Yeah, but we sit next to each other in science so we're always partners for labs," He explained.

Sasori shook his head and put the key in the ignition. "You should have just switched."

"What? Why would I do that, it's-" Eien cut himself short and exhaled. "Fine." He didn't want to put up a fight anymore and the Devil knew that.

The fifteen minute car ride was silent and Eien wished that he and his Father had something to actually talk about. The Devil dropped him off and told him that he would pick him up when school ended before going back to work.

Sasori had gotten to the hospital on time but was sadly greeted with more work than usual. He was about to enter his office when someone stepped in the way.

"You've been assigned to room one again."

The redhead's eye twitched in annoyance as he snatched the papers out of Dr. Uchiha's hand roughly. He looked over the few charts and information there was and sighed. "Then I'm guessing that you're taking my shift at the time."

"Unfortunately, I have a meeting to take care of," The younger male replied before going through more papers. "Here, this is a report that needs to be filled out but we couldn't find it yesterday. I need that by noon." He handed the paper over before looking at some other things.

Sasori nodded and repressed a sigh. "Understood, but I never knew that you were promoted to supervisor."

Itachi looked at the redhead stoically. "I have been assigned to do this because the supervisors don't want to deal with you."

"I wonder why they don't want to assign tasks to someone who isn't supposed to be working them in the first place. I wonder," Sasori hummed in mock thought.

"Exactly, so they send me here to do it."

Sasori rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Bunch of lazy pricks," He muttered under his breath.

"Yes, they are. Sadly, I can no longer talk about this matter because I have to meet a patient."

Sasori walked past the Uchiha and got to his office, unlocking it and setting his things down. He didn't have any appointments assigned at the moment so he could finish up the report quickly before looking over the surgery for room one. He found it ironic that he was a doctor saving lives when he really didn't care if they died or not. He felt that way in the back of his head but sometimes he couldn't save the person even if he tried.

He remembered when he was in France, a boy that had gotten into a car accident with his grandparents who were killed on impact. He did his best to save him, but it was almost done half-heartedly and the boy died. He was very young so Sasori knew he was going to have a good afterlife so he wasn't worried for him.

Though when he talked to the boy's parents they had been a wreck. He almost questioned them as to why they were sad, that it was just another person who died but stopped himself a second before. This was their child so of course they would be sad and Sasori understood that. When Eien had just turned sixteen and was just about to die he was able to save him. Even though he felt extremely guilty for causing him so much pain, he was relieved knowing he would be okay.

That's when Sasori realized that to mortals, death was a misfortune where he saw it as rest and peace for those who hadn't sinned too badly.

The redhead shook his head when he realized he had drifted off in thought. He looked at the papers on his desk and sighed before sitting down. He was a doctor at the moment, not the Devil. He was not here to judge, he was here to help.

He gave a loud sigh.

_I should have become a pharmacist._

When Sasori was done with all of his reports he found he had left one at home so he would have to go back that day and bring it to the hospital. He turned the rest of the reports in before going to check up on patients who had made appointments. Surprisingly he had not heard a single peep from the man who he dared not speak of. It seemed that saying that he had a dead wife was that right thing to do to get him off his back.

Sasori was glad it was over and that he didn't have to worry anymore but he would muse about it every once and a while. What would it be like to be friends with Deidara. He was obviously different, but not necessarily changed. Maybe this was how he would have ended up if he hadn't had such a hard life.

Sasori had thought that about Eien as well. He had seen his former lover's memories and saw the little redhead being so innocent and joyful wherever he went. He was carefree but that changed dramatically and Sasori came back to his son being bitter like he was now.

He didn't like to think about what would have happened if nothing like that happened. Would Eien be like he was before and would Deidara be happy as well? It was impossible to get the answer so Sasori didn't think about it much.

Sasori saw he had about ten minutes before his first appointment and stopped in the break room to get a cup of coffee where he heard some nurses whispering to each other, unaware of the doctor.

"I mean, he won't even touch me anymore, he just says that he's too tired from work or something like that," One of them complained and her other friend scoffed.

"At least you have a boyfriend. I haven't even been laid in five years."

"Really? That's such a long time," She gasped.

The nurse shoved her friend lightly and scowled. "Don't act like it's been forever. I'm just waiting for the right guy is all."

Sasori mentally sighed and poured the crappy coffee. Five years. Five freaking years. He hadn't been laid in two centuries, how do you think he felt? Sometimes he even felt jealous of Yoru who was able to be so carefree and able to sleep with who he wanted, but the Devil didn't want to be with anyone. He wanted Deidara.

Sasori's eyes widened and he almost dropped his coffee cup on the floor but it fell into the sink.

"Dr. Akasuna? When did you come in here?" One of them said, obviously worried that their conversation was overheard.

The redhead shook his head and rinsed her coffee cup before putting it in the dish-rack to dry. "A few seconds ago. I just remembered I have to be somewhere so please excuse me," He turned around and flashed his charismatic smile to his colleagues who blushed and nodded.

Sasori walked out calmly while on the inside he was panicking. He didn't think that; he couldn't. He was repressing the feelings as much as he could and he was succeeding until those last moments. He wanted Deidara.

He almost yelled at himself for thinking something like that. He couldn't think that because soon the desire would overcome him and he would cave for the blond. No, he had to leave him alone so he didn't ruin his life again. At least that's how he saw it.

Sasori got to the room where a patient was waiting for him even though he had ten minutes before they should show up. He looked over the files in his hands briefly before opening the door to see a woman around the age of twenty sitting in the chair for patients.

"Hello, Ms. New, what can I do for you today?"

-Later-

Sasori sighed as he was done for the last patient as of then. He hated working the day shifts because he had to deal with people complaining about something or the other and he would have to tell them to go to another doctor, like a chiropractor, and Sasori could feel their annoyance. Most of them weren't like that but a few were unusually bitter.

Whenever he worked at night, it wasn't as a family doctor. He worked in the emergency room but those shifts were on different days then when he did check ups with patients.

By the time he had finished off with all of his appointments he began getting ready for surgery so he would be sterol. He saw the two O.R. nurses getting things ready and he went through the stats in his head. He would be doing two total knees on this guy and it was going to take far longer than Sasori wanted it to, but for better results he had to take his time.

By the time the surgery started he was already tired and he hoped it didn't take so long that he wouldn't be able to pick up Eien. He mentally scolded himself when he realized he should have just let him go on the busses.

-Afterwards-

Sasori practically ran out of the operating room once he was done with the surgery. He didn't even bother getting out of his scrubs as he got his car keys and jacket before going outside. It was already four o' clock, two hours since he was supposed to pick up Eien.

It had been raining for a few hours already but he hoped the redhead was inside. When he pulled up to the curb he was about to text Eien to tell him of his arrival but he remembered that he had taken his phone away.

Swearing to himself, the Devil turned off his car and got out before running up the steps so he didn't get too wet. He entered the school and found Eien leaning against the wall, reading a book.

"I'm sorry that it took so long but I got stuck doing a surgery. Come on, I'll take you home," Sasori said, motioning with his hand for Eien to get up.

The younger redhead didn't reply as he put his book away and got to his feet. He followed his Father to the car and got in, the older male quickly speeding away.

"What do you want for dinner tonight? I'm going to be home around eight, but I'll try to get out earlier."

Eien sighed and looked over at his Father. "Anything is fine," He mumbled before looking out the window again.

Sasori eyed his son for a few seconds before looking at the road again. "All right."

Everything was silent except for the sound of the rain hitting the windows and the windshield-wipers whirring. Sasori noticed his son's depressing mood but found he couldn't do anything the third time he tried to start a conversation. He had a strong feeling that it was because of him but Eien wouldn't clarify. Yes, Sasori had punished him in the first place but he shouldn't have moped about it.

By the time they got back home the rain had gotten heavier so Sasori parked in the garage so Eien didn't have to get too wet. Sasori went inside with his son so he could get the report that he forgot. He was heading to his room when he heard Yoru's bedroom door open.

"My king?"

"Hm?" Sasori said loudly as he searched all over his desk to find the correct papers.

"May I see you?"

The redhead looked up from his papers, realizing Yoru was still at his room.

"Yes, but hurry up." Sasori heard the demon walking over and thought it strange that he now made sound when he walked. "What is it?" He asked, seeing the raven-haired man holding a hand over the right side of his face. He began sorting through his papers again, now wishing that he bought a filing cabinet.

"It's been well over a month since I have eaten properly and I wanted to know if I am allowed to leave to get food."

Eien walked in beside the demon and raised a brow, wondering why he was covering his face. "Hey, I have my progress report for you to sign."

Sasori sighed harshly and looked at both males. He snatched Eien's paper from his hand and signed it quickly. "No, Yoru you may not eat. You are under house arrest."

The demon frowned and moved his hand. "Well I can't go on like this," He retorted putting his hand down.

Eien's eyes widened and he moved away from the demon. "Jesus! What happened to your face?"

Yoru narrowed his eyes and scowled at the shorter male. "This," He said pointing to a the black hole on his right cheek bone which had black wisps of the demon's true form floating towards the ceiling. "Is what happens when I don't eat for too long." It wasn't much of a hole but actually a black void that seemed to be endless.

"I thought you needed food to be solid. You said that," Eien protested and Sasori rubbed his brow in annoyance.

"Yes, but if I don't have any souls to ingest than that might as well go down the drain," Yoru exclaimed. "If I don't eat soon I'm going to go on a rampage," The demon growled, clutching at his head lightly.

Eien looked disgusted but he quickly covered it up. So Yoru didn't _need _human food, but he did need souls. The demon looked at the Devil pleadingly and Sasori shook his head in disbelief.

"Damn it, I thought you would be able to make it," He muttered before going over to the shorter male to take off his bracelets. Eien gaped and opened his mouth to protest but Sasori glared at him. "When your face starts falling off, I'll take off your bracelets." The younger redhead crossed his arms and glared at the wall to his right.

Sasori looked back at Yoru who's face was actually cracking like that of a porcelain doll. He took the demon's cold hand and took off the first bracelet, it turning white almost immediately. Yoru inhaled sharply and Sasori took off the other one, but kept a firm grip on his wrist as he tried to get away.

"You have the night to get food before these are going back on."

Yoru nodded, already looking better now that he had his extra energy back. Sasori slackened his grip just barely and he was already gone in the wind.

Eien sighed and went back to his room. Sasori went back to his desk and found the papers he was looking for. "I'll be back at eight," He said to Eien who waved goodbye.

By the time Sasori got back to the hospital he got a call saying that he had to do yet another surgery against his will. Though he had to be at work at five-thirty so he had an hour to kill. He didn't want to go home and waste that much more gas so he headed out to get some coffee. He drove past the park and parked his car in front of a nearby coffee shop, the rain letting up just barely.

He walked into the shop, getting many stares and that's when he realized he was still in his scrubs, but he wasn't going to change out of them, knowing he was going to have to get into new ones later on anyways.

He waited in line, realizing the queue was exceptionally long. He understood that many people wanted to hide from the rain and get a warm drink while there but they should at least limit their time there.

"Oh, hi, un!"

Sasori turned his head, already knowing who was standing behind him. "Hello," He greeted back evenly before looking ahead again.

"Uh…" The Devil almost felt bad for ignoring the blond but that's what he had been doing for the past three weeks. "It's actually good that I bumped into you here because I wanted to talk to you for a few minutes."

"I'm running on a tight schedule so I won't be able to talk," Sasori explained.

"I'll pay for you coffee," Deidara suggested, a smile gracing his lips and Sasori looked back once more. The shop was expensive so paying for your own drinks and snacks was a bit spendy.

"A sixteen ounce black coffee and a blueberry scone," Sasori said to the blond who looked shocked for a few seconds before a grin broke out on his face.

"Un!" He said, nodding his head and Sasori realized he even did that in his past life. He quickly got off the thought as Deidara began talking to him again.

He smirked and wagged his finger at the blond. "I don't have my coffee yet, do I?"

Deidara stopped mid-sentence and his shoulders slumped. "Fine," He grumbled.

The line began to move and Deidara ordered food for both him and the Devil. They sat down at a table the blond chose and Sasori was very tempted to just leave but Deidara was talking before he could contemplate it anymore.

"So you've been busy lately, un," He noted. "It's been a month and you still haven't come to my shows." Sasori narrowed his eyes and Deidara rolled his own. "I perform every week or so and I notice who comes or not."

Sasori nodded and glanced at the coffee makers who were bustling around their little kitchen to make everyone's orders. Sasori had his scone but he didn't want to eat it without his coffee.

"So how's your son?"

Sasori was knocked out of his daze as Deidara asked about Eien nonchalantly. He sighed and leaned forward in his chair slightly so he wasn't in a recumbent positions anymore. "Grounded," Sasori admitted.

Deidara raised a brow and chuckled. "I wouldn't imagine that you would be one to ground, not that I know you very well. What did he do, un?"

"Got into a fight at school and got suspended for four days. So I grounded him for a month. I don't have any spare time because I'm the one who has to take him to school and pick him up." He gave a humorless smile. "Blame him, he's the reason I can't come and see your shows."

Deidara chuckled again and looked down at the table. He pushed his fringe away from his face, tucking it behind his ear before looking back at the redhead. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about something else entirely, un."

A woman called out the Deidara's name for his order and the blond sighed before getting up to get their coffee. Sasori watched him walk back and noted how someone bumped into him harshly, wether it was on purpose or not, he didn't know. The blond almost fell over and Sasori leaned towards him to get up and steady him but he stopped himself. Deidara recovered quite quickly and snapped at the man to watch where he was going. He then came back with his coffee, muttering that the man had poor eyesight. But it was more like, "Bastard needs glasses, un."

Sasori realized that Deidara wasn't afraid to speak his mind against someone and he almost admired that about him. Unfortunately, the Devil couldn't always do that.

Deidara handed him his coffee and he sipped at some before looking at the blond. "So you were saying?"

The blond nodded and smiled sheepishly. "So… I still suck at dancing, un."

Sasori's expression changed from interested to annoyed. "I don't know why you're still going on about that," He muttered before breaking off the edge of his scone and eating it.

Deidara scowled and looked to his side briefly. "Because I still can't dance. If I tell you the full reason, will you pity me and 'take me under your wing?'" Deidara asked, wiggling his fingers around to show off the phrase.

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "Not sure if that will help, but sure, I would love to hear your life story." He broke off another piece of the blueberry scone before dipping it in his coffee.

Deidara nodded, ignoring the sarcasm. "Well my Dad's parents are from the U.K. and they're very… I don't know, posh, un? Anyway, it's a pain in the ass and they're throwing a party for my Mom's birthday and we've been to them before but they actually expect my sister and I to dance at this one so we have to learn how to waltz, un."

The older male sighed in thought. "Your life seems very difficult," He mused.

The blond scowled and scoffed. "You're becoming a real ass, you know that, un? What happened to the nice guy from the first time?"

"It's called an act," Sasori answered easily.

Deidara groaned and put that aside. "But please, for the love of God, can you teach me how to waltz? I have to dance with my sister who might as well have three left feet. The offer of me paying still remains, un."

Sasori drank his coffee and tapped the rim of his cup gently. "What's wrong with your current teacher?"

"Well, one, he's a freaking creep and I think he's trying to make me and my sister pole dance." Sasori raised a brow and Deidara shook his head while holding up his hands. "You don't even want to know. Anyway, it would help a lot if you taught me. My sister, I couldn't give a shit about how she manages, un."

"Honestly," Sasori muttered before running a hand through his hair. "You're causing me a great amount of grief, I hope you know."

Deidara frowned but set his lips in a firm line. "If you teach me how to dance, I won't bother you again, un," He said, his voice firm. Sasori gave him a questioning look and the blond looked all the more determined. "If I ever see you again I won't even talk to you, how's that?"

_No. _Sasori felt something inside him stir, telling him it was a bad idea to agree. He didn't want to cut all ties with the blond, no matter how annoying he was. Though the offer was so tempting to his conscience. _Take the offer and things go back to the way they were before. Eien will move on and so will you with time. It will be like nothing happened._

"Fine," Sasori said, practically unable to stop himself.

A grin broke free on Deidara's face and he edged towards the older male. "Really? You're not lying or anything, right, un?"

"I'm… not," Sasori said, still shocked that he agreed to help the teen. He didn't know wether it was good or bad, but he really didn't want to find out. He slid the rest of his scone over to the blond and stood up. Deidara wore a confused expression and Sasori cast him a small smile. "I have work to go back to. See you around."

"Wait, un," The blond said quickly before standing up and feeling his pockets. He found a random receipt and went to the ordering counter to get a pen. He scrawled something down quickly and went back to hand the paper to the redhead. "This is the address of the studio. Around five no one is there we can practice then. How about tomorrow, un?"

Sasori sighed and took the paper. "Sure," He murmured. He grabbed his coffee after putting the old receipt in his jacket pocket. "See you then," He said before turning around and walking away.

"'Kay, see you, un!"

The Devil frowned and got to his car, the rain still pouring over him. This was a bad idea.

**Random fun in my life.**

**Today I had to go to a rehearsal for band. One of the guy flutes, a ninth grader, was tuning and I wrote in bold letters on the back of his paper that he likes yaoi. He looked at it and yelled at me, "God, please, no!"**

**Surprise, he knew what yaoi was XD And I am no longer a closet fan-girl in his eyes. **

**Review? I know you want to tell me about how much you want gay dancing ;D**


	62. Questioning

-Evening-

Sasori had gotten home a little before eight and found that Yoru was still gone. Eien had been in his room still but Sasori called him out so he could help with dinner.

The younger redhead still seemed to be upset about something but the Devil didn't want to question his son over it. "Did you ask your teacher to switch seats?"

Eien didn't bother to act in any way as he and his Father peeled potatoes for their dinner. "Yes, but he said I wasn't allowed to move," The sixteen-year-old replied.

Sasori sighed and began cutting up the vegetables for the food he was making. "Well your punishment is almost over so I suppose you can stay even though you weren't supposed to be talking to anyone in the first place."

"It's not like we talk anyway," Eien snapped.

The Devil raised a brow and shook his head. "Are you and Trevor having problems?"

"What made you guess?" Eien scoffed.

"And what's wrong?" Sasori asked as he began chopping up other vegetables.

"I don't want to talk about it with you," Eien replied as he finished peeling. "I'm done." He walked out of the kitchen and went to his room, closing his door behind him loudly.

Sasori frowned lightly and he shook his head. Usually if Eien had a problem he would go to him without hesitation but he doubted he would come for help this time. He was obviously the cause for the strain in his son's relationship but they shouldn't be upset just because Eien was grounded.

After a few more minutes Sasori was placing all of the chopped vegetables in a glass pan with some chicken he had bought from the store. He had seasoned it before placing it in the oven to cook for an hour or so. He looked at the clock and wondered how long Yoru was going to take.

When Sasori moved to his room to get to work on some reports he heard a knock at the front door. He sighed harshly and moved to the door, wondering who would be bothering him this late at night.

He didn't even bother reacting at who was there. "Hello? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Cut the shit, Red."

Sasori moved out of the way as Hidan walked into his house briskly, his shoes sopping wet. "If you do not have the courtesy to ask to come inside, then at least take off your shoes." Sasori held the door open for Konan, wondering why they were there in the first place.

Honestly, he had nothing against the angel. She was only doing her job when she went against Sasori but Hidan was another story. He tried to harm him and his family before forcing them apart. Not to mention he was planning on killing Deidara before.

The demon scoffed and kicked off his shoes before looking around the house. "Listen… You have to stay away from Deidara."

Sasori raised a brow and closed the door. "I am doing my best, trust me."

"Then why did you agree to help him?" Konan asked seriously, her countenance blank.

"So he will leave me alone. I'm sorry for getting off track but I don't think you two are in any position to enter my house and start questioning me. I have done nothing to be ridiculed of."

"No, you fucker, you brought him back," Hidan hissed before standing in front of the redhead. "What? Are you planning on hurting him again?"

Sasori remained emotionless as he walked past the demon. "Because you two don't seem to get the hint of getting out of my house, would you like some tea?" He walked into the kitchen and got a kettle out with some tea leaves and rock sugar.

"We just want to know why you did this," Konan said, taking a step forward. "You do realize what you did to him in the past, right?"

Sasori glared darkly at the duo and practically slammed the kettle onto the stove. "I'm sorry I seemed to have forgotten. Please remind me on how I ruined his life and he is dead because of me. And please elaborate as to how I am going to make a disaster of his life now."

Konan scowled and walked into the kitchen. "If you know what you did was wrong then why are you doing it again?"

"I am not doing it again," Sasori said as he moved to get a cup to pour water into the pot.

"Then why the fuck is he back? Why is Konan back?" Hidan asked from his spot at the door.

"I had nothing to do with that as well. It just happened, that's that. Now if you two only have questions then please get out."

"Why are you here?" Konan asked and Sasori sighed before looking up at the ceiling in annoyance.

"I did not know that any of you were here. If I did I would have gone somewhere else." Everything was silent for a few moments as Sasori poured water into the kettle before starting the stove, a blue flame popping up. "Is there anything else that you two need?" The Devil asked as he leaned against the counter, his arms crossed.

"How about dinner? I'm fucking starved," Hidan said with a shrug. He walked into the kitchen before sitting at the dining table, propping his exposed feet onto the wooden surface.

Sasori glared at him and turned to attention to Konan. "If there is anything else you want to interrogate me about you may want to do it now. I have a moody teenager to deal with later along with a horny demon."

The bluenette didn't smile or laugh. She just stared at the Devil, her amber eyes narrowed. "What I don't understand is why I came back."

Sasori shrugged and looked at the water, seeing it was boiling. "I've looked into it and it seems that everyone born in your generation were reborn but I've seen some reborn even further. It's strange and I haven't been able to figure out why." He poured in the tealeaves and rock sugar before turning off the stove and setting the kettle aside. "Tea should be ready in about ten minutes."

"I'd rather have a beer," Hidan commented before looking back at the redhead.

"I'll get you one when you get your feet off my table," The Devil replied.

"Hell yeah. The Devil freaking serving me beer when I want it," Hidan snickered and Sasori narrowed his eyes before going to his fridge. He opened it, finding Yoru's beer and he threw one at the albino harshly. Hidan caught it before it would hit him and he scoffed. "This is European shit," He muttered.

Sasori rolled his eyes and turned back to Konan. "So I'm guessing you were reborn even though you are an angel."

Konan nodded and moved to the dinning table to sit down. "I've talked to the higher-ups about it and they don't know what went wrong. They said that they couldn't take me back so I have to wait to die again," She said her eyes sliding over to Hidan before looking back at Sasori who was now sitting at the table as well.

"So you don't have a purpose here."

"No, but I surprisingly ran into Deidara so I thought that I may be here to protect him again… Then you showed up."

"I've never seen you around," Sasori said before leaning back slightly.

"No, but I saw your son," Konan commented sourly. "So is he the heir that you've always wanted? Your successor, am I correct?"

Sasori glared darkly at the angel and sat up properly. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that you and him are the reason that Deidara died. I know he died long before his time, but I don't have all the details."

Hidan was just drinking his beer as he looked between the two people. Good and evil. Evil and good. There were so many ways to look at it but it was all from perspective.

"I imagine your son is causing you some trouble and you still put up with him? I'm actually surprised that you haven't tried for another-"

"When have I ever judged you?" Sasori interjected quickly. "I have literally done nothing to you but you just waltz in here and demand answers to the things that I haven't done."

"Because you ruined my best friend's life!" Konan stood up and returned Sasori's glare. "His life was hard enough, yet you still came around and _you _were the one demanding things," She hissed. "I died, hoping he would live a good life with you looking after him but he died not even ten years later. Was he not that important to you?"

Sasori stood up as well but didn't reply as he went to the kitchen. "Tea is done. Have a cup and get out."

"You're avoiding the question-"

"No shit," Sasori snapped before looking at the bluenette. "You think I want to be yelled at for something I couldn't control? Would you rather have me die as well?"

A few seconds went by and Sasori heard someone enter the kitchen. "Tea? Perfect." The Devil saw his son grab a cup from the cupboard and pour himself some tea.

"Hey, what's your name again?" Hidan called as he stared at the shorter redhead.

Eien gave him a sideways glance and continued to pour his tea. "Eien," He replied before setting the kettle down and taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh, so you're the fucking reason why Deidara's dead," He muttered as he looked away.

Sasori could barely register what happened. He just saw a cup flying in front of his face and heard something break. He looked over at Hidan quickly and saw the zealot had ducked to avoid getting hit by the mug of tea.

"Bastard, say that to my face!" Eien yelled as he tried to take off his bracelets which were practically glued to his wrists. "I'll fucking kill you for talking about him!"

"See, bitch? They didn't mean to kill blondie- Shit!" Hidan ducked once more as a knife went flying towards him.

Sasori growled and took his son's wrist before twisting it around so it touched his back. Eien gasped lightly, his mouth open in pain as he was shoved against the counter. "All of you stop it," He said, scowling at all three of them. "I don't have to disclose anything to who I don't want to," He said to Konan. "And I don't need help trying to explain myself if I wanted to." He looked at Hidan. "Further more, there is no fighting in my house." He let go of Eien who rubbed his scarred wrist.

"Then I just have one question," Konan said as he stepped into the kitchen.

Sasori poured himself a cup of tea as he told Eien to clean up his mess. "What?"

"How old was Deidara when he died?"

"Twenty-four," Sasori answered easily.

"Wh… How did he die so young?" Konan asked in disbelief.

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "No more questions."

"I just want to know what he went through. What I couldn't protect him from."

Eien almost scoffed at that. He knew what he couldn't protect his Mum from but that didn't make him feel any better. Sasori drank his tea and mulled things over. "He was killed by a man under the name of Itachi Uchiha."

Both Hidan's and Konan's eyes widened and they stared at the Devil is shock. Eien didn't bother looking up as he picked up the glass that he had thrown. He moved to the garbage and threw the remains of the mug away, the duo still silent.

"Itachi b-but he's… How-"

Sasori put down his mug and crossed his arms. "In the past Deidara and Eien were taken by him while I was away. I came back two years later and Deidara died about a month afterwards. Anymore questions?" He asked harshly.

"Why was he killed?" Konan asked in disbelief before turning into anger. "And why couldn't you help him?"

Eien rolled his eyes as he got a towel to clean up the spilled tea. "You don't know much," He mused. "He can't stay on Earth for very long, only for about two years and then he has to stay in the Underworld for five years." He looked over at Hidan and narrowed his eyes. "But thanks to someone he had to leave early, leaving my Mum and me to fend for ourselves."

Hidan raised a brow and looked over at Sasori. "Did you tell this fucker everything?" He jerked a thumb to Eien who had begun to wipe up the spilled tea.

"No, he found out for himself," Sasori answered before checking the oven to see how dinner was coming along. "And since you two aren't taking my demands to leave, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Hell yeah, I'm fucking starved," Hidan grumbled before drinking the rest of his beer. "Hey, lil' red, take this away." He held out the can for Eien who had just finished cleaning up the tea. The redhead glared at him, picked up the knife he threw, and walked by him so he could go to the laundry room to dispose of the soiled towel.

Konan still looked confused and she looked at Sasori intrigued. "There's so much that I don't know. Wh-why was Deidara killed? And by Itachi of all people?"

"You only know of this Itachi I'm guessing," Sasori muttered. "A while back, he was the Duke of Konoha and he could get whatever he wanted. Though after I came back there was something like a witch hunt. We were driven out of Konoha and Deidara was killed in the process. Itachi shot him because they couldn't find me or Eien." Sasori honestly didn't want to tell anyone about this matter but if it got Konan off his back he would admit to what had happened.

The bluenette looked even more outraged and she took a step towards Sasori. "So you _are _the reason he's dead. You left him alone and he died 'protecting' you."

Sasori scowled at the angel just as Eien came in. "You seem to want to blame us for everything," The younger redhead commented as he got out a new mug for himself. "We know it's our fault so don't throw it into our faces two-hundred years later." Sasori turned and stared at Eien who was just as impassive. "I find it very interesting actually," He mused. "You seem to care about what happened in the past so much, but you didn't bother doing anything for him-"

"I couldn't, I was not allowed to go back to Earth," Konan interrupted, her fair face turned into one with defeat before turning to pride. "You do not know the responsibilities of an angel, do you?"

"The only angel I have met tried to kill me in the past even though we were friends. Once she found out who I was, she left me in a burning house to die." Eien rolled his eyes and looked back at the angel. "So what if you had to go against rules, wouldn't you want to help your friend anyway?"

Konan looked away and sat back down into her chair. "I couldn't go back," She repeated.

"So you're trying to protect him this time around even though you were not authorized to do so. You're trying to make up for the time you couldn't protect him but it's a waste of time." Eien glared at Sasori who returned the stare. "Someone wasn't supposed to have contact with him in the first place, so I don't think you have to worry about the hypocrite."

"Ouch," Hidan chuckled. "You guys have some major fuckin' family problems."

Sasori almost flinched at that. They were barely a family and if they were one they were a broken one. Just like Deidara had said all those years ago. A broken family.

"At least I'm not some fucked up demon," Eien replied with a sneer.

Sasori was about to yell at Eien but stopped when he saw a stake flying towards his son. He felt rage wash over him and he was going to attack Hidan until he remembered that Eien wouldn't be able to dodge something that fast. He moved towards his son but it was too late.

"Your guests are very rude, my King," Yoru commented as he held the stake in his hand. He was standing in front of Eien and the redhead moved away when he saw how close the demon was.

Sasori almost sighed in relief and he nodded to the demon. "Yes, I know. Now since all of the questions are done, get out of my house."

Hidan scoffed and got up from his chair, the empty beer can now on the table. "Yeah, yeah. You guys bitch too much."

Yoru narrowed his eyes and threw the stake at the demon who couldn't dodge it to the increased speed. It ended up in the albino's abdomen and Konan gasped before glaring at Yoru.

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

Yoru looked unamused as she stomped over to him. Hidan just swore and took the stake out, black dark red blood already coated on the object. "I'm returning the favor because your friend tried to harm my master."

The bluenette glared even harder but Yoru wouldn't budge. "Doesn't mean you have to attack him."

"Bitch, I'm fine," Hidan growled. "I ain't human you know."

"For the fifth time, get out of the house," Sasori ordered now getting angry. His eyes turned red and the lights dimmed. Eien looked at his Father, realizing he hadn't seen him this mad in a long time.

Konan's glare went away and she bit her lip and contemplated her situation. "Let's go Hidan."

The demon just scoffed and walked through the kitchen. "Stay away from blondie, fuck heads. He shouldn't have to deal with you guys again."

The room grew a few degrees colder and the duo quickened their pace to the door before leaving. The lights and Sasori went back to normal and Yoru smiled sweetly. "You should have attacked them for being rude to you."

The older male looked at the demon and saw that he was now normal again. "Next time, I will," He said before going over to the demon. He summoned the bracelets and Yoru's smile fell before he sighed.

"Ah, yes," He mumbled before holding his hands out. Sasori put on the bracelets which turned silver then black.

"Dinner's almost done." The Devil moved back to the oven and got two dishtowels to take out the meal. Yoru turned around to see Eien staring at the ground dejectedly.

"You're welcome, my prince."

Eien didn't reply as he walked past the demon and got a plate for the dinner. Yoru frowned and went to his bedroom to put away his coat and shoes. It seemed that he missed something very important, and he doubted that his masters would tell him.

**Yeah, no gay dancing in this chapter XD**

**So I made crescent rolls from a can and I wondered why they turned out so weird. I forgot to roll them up XD**

**Review?**


	63. Dance lesson number one

-Next day-

Sasori dropped off Eien at school like he had been doing for the past three weeks but the younger redhead seemed to be in a worse mood. He wanted to know what his Father agreed to but Sasori said that it was none of his business, just that it would help them.

But when Sasori asked Eien about Trevor the younger redhead said that it was none of his business. So Sasori seemed to get Eien into a bad mood and he hoped that he wouldn't have to get called into school again because the redhead got into another fight.

Eien was still pissed even when he found his boyfriend talking to their usual friends. They all met up in the cafeteria at a certain table and it seemed to be full at the moment. Eien's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and the person sitting in his spot turned around before blanching. "Uh… Is this your seat?" Eien didn't even reply before the girl grabbed her bag and booked it out of there.

"Did you just bully her out of her seat?" Trevor asked astonished.

"No, I was just standing there. Don't assume that I'm always the villain," He snapped back before his head fell onto the table.

The other people at the table gave the redhead a weird look and began talking amongst themselves again. Trevor eyed his boyfriend and he risked a question. "So I'm guessing you're still grounded?"

Eien sighed, his back rising then falling. "Yeah."

"How much longer?" Trevor asked and Eien turned his head to look up at the brunette.

"One more week," He answered. "Another part of my punishment is that I can't talk to you, but it's not like my dad will come to school and stalk me."

"Well that isn't stopping you."

"It's not like it matters anyway," Eien said before standing up. "The French teacher wanted to see me today right? What time is it?"

Trevor nodded and looked at his cellphone. "Seven-thirty. So you get to skip your first period class to talk in French the whole time."

"I guess," Eien responded before picking up his backpack. "I'm going to the store for lunch today, so don't wait up."

"Yeah." Trevor looked away and the redhead felt guilt settle in the pit of his stomach. He shouldn't have been taking his emotions out on his boyfriend, but there was no one he could talk to at the moment about anything. The only person who actually knew him were Yoru and Sasori. Yoru, he wasn't allowed to talk to, and his Father would just tell him to accept his punishment.

Taking a small breath, Eien walked to the French class, hoping to be done with things quickly.

When he walked in he saw the teacher at his desk while a few students were already at their desks, having decided to go to class early. "Ah, bonjour, Eien," The male teacher greeted enthusiastically. "Thank you for coming in today. I wanted to show the students a live example of two people speaking fluent French but I wanted to show the beginner speakers."

"Yes, you've said this before," Eien sighed before looking around.

"Oh, you can sit at the teacher assistant desk before we start."

Eien nodded and put his backpack down on the floor next to the chair before taking a seat. He looked around the classroom and saw posters in French, with the French alphabet painted above the whiteboard.

When the warning bell rang, more students began filing in and most of them cast a curios glance at the redhead. Eien ignored all of them and just stared at the wall in front of him as he waited for the teacher to introduce him. Though even more students filed in and the teen realized that they were from different periods. When the final bell rang the teacher smiled and stood up before gesturing for Eien to do the same.

"Bonjour, la classe, ce n'est Eien, notre invité." (Hello, class, this is Eien, our guest.)

The sixteen-year-old almost cringed at how robotic the pronunciation was. He didn't care if the students needed to learn every single syllable, the teacher should talk normally so they know how to speak in general.

The class greeted Eien though most of them looked like they wanted to be somewhere else. He said hello back and the teacher continued to talk in his robotic, but clear, voice.

"Now, as many of you know, Eien is from France and he will be our guest speaker today. He will talk about the French culture and what it was like to live in France." The teacher turned towards the redhead who stared back nonchalantly. "So, Eien, what part of France are you from?"

"Paris."

The teacher's eyes widened and he nodded. "So the capitol. And how long did you live there?" Eien had already come up with the lie of three years and the older male nodded once more. "And this is your first time in America?"

Since he had told the lie that he was born in America he decided to keep it up. "No, I was born here but I moved to Europe when I was still a baby."

"All right," The French teacher said enthusiastically. "So would you mind telling us about your time in France before we continue?"

Eien shrugged and turned to the class. He wondered what he could tell them that would be the most entertaining or the most boring. He had settled on boring and told him about how France wasn't "lovely" all year long just like in America where there were seasons. He then told the students about his job which was working in a flower shop and how the flowers were very nice and how certain ones smelled good.

This went on for about ten minutes and the teacher stopped Eien when he got onto the topic of traffic signs. "Thank you, Eien, but I think we should get onto the language course now. So you can speak fluent French, correct?"

"Yes," Eien answered and the teacher nodded, now smiling.

"Great, so I'm going to start a conversation and can you follow through?"

"Yes."

The man started out by saying hello and asking him how he was and Eien replied easily. The conversation was all scripted and Eien almost sighed in annoyance as he was asked his name. This went one for a minute and the conversation was done.

"Now that's what we've learned in class but you can continue a conversation even more." He cleared his throat and began talking in a fluent accent instead of his choppy tone like before.

Eien was asked if he would move back to France which the redhead replied no. The teacher asked why and the redhead began going on about how the old people were more grouchy and how he had to deal with living with a model, but if he had to go back it would be for his motorcycle, but then he would come back to America where everything was laid back and he didn't have to do anything because everyone there was lazy.

"Uh, okay," The man said, obviously baffled by the redhead's honesty. "Now I didn't expect any of you to understand that…"

Eien ended up tuning out until the class period ended and he moved onto his second class, glad that he could concentrate on something important again.

-Later-

As Eien was putting away his books into his locker he heard someone stand by the metal door and he closed it quickly to see Trevor standing beside him.

"Hi."

"Can I go to the store with you?" Trevor asked with his monotonous voice and Eien thought to himself for a moment.

"… Sure, but you usually don't like to go."

Trevor shrugged and began walking to the door leading outside. "Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you in private."

Eien's eyes widened and he looked up at the older male briefly before looking back down. He was about to be dumped, he was sure of it. He was being cold and rude for almost the past month so of course Trevor was going to get fed up with it. He mentally scolded himself for not taking his Father's advice on not being so grumpy!

As they left the building Trevor began speaking, confusing the redhead. "So you didn't really talk about what's got you so upset recently. I know that you being grounded has something to do with it, but is there more?"

Eien eyed the brunette before looking ahead. "Why're you asking?"

"Well whenever I'm upset about something, it's best if I talk about it with someone. You don't realize that I talk to you more than other people?"

The redhead continued to stare ahead and he shrugged. "I thought that was because we're going out and that's what we do. So you're just using me as a therapist." He gave a mock grin. "Harsh."

Trevor sighed and Eien almost sensed that he was tired. "Well since we're going out why don't you talk? You seem to keep to yourself, really."

Eien looked at the brunette but continued his stride. He couldn't really talk about his problems, now could he? He couldn't talk about how he was getting tired of living, nor could he talk about being restrained at the moment. He wouldn't even be able to tell Trevor that he was going to be gone for five years. He was saddened by what Yoru had said nearly two months ago. That he shouldn't have made such a close relationship. When the demon talked to the Devil, Sasori just told him that his son would have to learn on his own.

Eien ignored that and thought that it didn't matter. How close can two people get, he thought.

"Eien?"

The redhead realized he was staring at his boyfriend and quickly looked ahead. It just showed that Trevor may not want to be with him because he couldn't even talk about his real life. "My Dad lied to me again so I'm just upset about it," He explained quietly.

"Hm? Did he promise you something?" They just got off the school property and they quickly headed towards the store.

"Well… I guess, but he told me not to do something and did it himself. How many times I don't know," Eien admitted. "Though I'm not really supposed to talk about it."

"It can't be that bad, right?"

"He saw someone, that's it." Eien and Trevor were now walking in the parking lot and the redhead wondered what the brunette was really getting at. Yes, he wanted to talk to him, but was there something else? "Why did you want to go to the store with me?"

Trevor almost smiled. "Isn't that what couples are supposed to do?" He asked as they stepped in front of the the doors that automatically opened. Once they stepped in Eien was confronted by Valentines decor everywhere. Red, pink and white balloons, chocolates and even some banners. "Your hair matches everything," Trevor mused and Eien ignored it as he began walking to the deli. They had pre-made sandwiches and other things made but the redhead only went for the sandwiches. "Do you want some chocolate?"

Eien almost stopped walking and he looked over to his side where Trevor was looking over a stand with big red hearts which were filled with chocolate. "I'm not a big fan of chocolate," He answered before going again. Trevor followed behind him now silent and the redhead saw him pick up something. "Would you like anything from here?"

The brunette smiled very lightly but it was gone when Eien looked at him. "How about some sweets from my sweet."

Eien mocked a wince. "I think I just got a cavity from that," He muttered, while rubbing his jaw jokingly. More students began entering the store so Trevor stepped closer to the younger teen so they could talk.

"I'm being completely serious, Eien." His tone and face matched his statement and Eien almost bit his lip before looking around for something.

"But you don't like sweet things," Eien almost whined.

The brunette let a smirk shine through. "Then you have to find a sweet that I will eat. I need to go get some stuff but I'll only be a minute." He turned around and walked into an aisle leaving Eien alone.

The redhead sighed harshly and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know what Trevor would like because the guy was a health freak but it wasn't by choice. The only thing sweet that Eien had seen him eat were cookies and they were packed with oatmeal and non-sweet chocolate chips. Looking around, he quickly grabbed a pre-made sub sandwich and began looking through the candy aisle.

Maybe he would like dark chocolate because it wasn't as sweet? Eien looked at the different bars and bags of chocolate and slowly began realizing that he shouldn't have been worried about it in the first place. Just because Trevor wanted something did not mean that he had to get it right away.

Eien scoffed but didn't do anything for a few moments. He then reached over and grabbed a random bag of chocolate before quickly walking out of the aisle. He went to the self-checkout and purchased all of his things before looking at the exist to see Trevor waiting for him, holding a bag of his own things.

Eien walked over to him and the brunette reached into the bag, pulling out a box of strawberry covered pretzels, as well as ones covered in vanilla. "You never said you didn't like strawberry or vanilla so you have to take them."

The redhead blushed darkly and bit his lip in embarrassment. He accepted the treats with a small thank you before reaching into his own bag. He pulled out a bag of dark chocolate truffles and the brunette grinned. Eien felt his face grow hotter and he sighed. "Here. Now let's go, I want to eat my lunch in the cafeteria," He muttered.

Trevor nodded and took the treats before putting it into his own bag. "Thanks."

Eien nodded, hoping his face wasn't the color of his hair as they walked out of the store.

-Later-

Sasori heaved a large sigh before gulping down the rest of his coffee quickly. "That's your third cup in the last half-hour, Dr. Akasuna." The redhead looked to his side to see Itach sitting on the couch next to him and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't need you keeping track of me," He grumbled.

The raven-haired man just pushed up his glasses before taking a sip of his own coffee. "Are you this stressed about seeing Deidara?"

The Devil scowled and looked away. _Who did this kid not tell?_ "That is none of your business, Dr. Uchiha."

"It is if you are getting involved with a patient," Itachi corrected.

"Well I'm not, he just asked me for a favor and I'm helping him with things."

The younger male looked skeptical before he stood up. "Don't get involved in unnecessary things, Doctor, you may not know it but you are very valuable to this hospital."

The redhead scoffed. "Good to know." He stood up as well and began heading to the break room to wash his coffee mug before getting back to work.

He had been seriously thinking about what to do about Deidara but in the end he couldn't come up with a simple solution. Teach him how to dance so he would leave him alone, but wouldn't spending more time with him just bring him closer? And if he stayed away the blond would keep pestering him. Not to mention that he had something inside of him stirring to life, something that was snuffed out a long time ago.

He didn't think much of it as he picked his son up from school for yet another day. He only had a few more days of doing it and he almost wanted to lift the punishment so Yoru would take care of Eien again and he could finish things with Deidara.

When he picked his son up the first emotion he felt from him was infatuation and embarrassment. "How was school?" He asked slowly and Eien didn't even bother looking at him. Instead he held his backpack close to his chest before looking to his side.

"It was fine," He whispered and Sasori was damn sure that he was lying about something.

He opened his mouth about to pester him on his restraints but stopped himself. Eien wouldn't listen in the first place because he knew that he ignored all of the agreements that they made. He didn't have his son's trust back and that made things more tense between them.

When the redhead dropped off his son he told him that he would be home around eight like usual. After that he went back to work until four-thirty rolled around. Sasori had told the hospital that he had a family emergency to take care of for a few days and he couldn't really work towards the end of the day.

Everyone complained and told him that he was not allowed to do that but he retorted saying he actually needed a day off for once or just a few hours. He looked at the receipt the blond gave him a the day before and ran a hand through his hair. The voice in his head told him to not go. _Just keep your distance and he will leave you alone, it's for the best. But don't you want to see him again? Just for a few hours if not? It won't be long until he remembers if you keep this up; he'll die._

Sasori couldn't think but it didn't matter anymore, he was already driving to the dance studio. It was about a fifteen minute drive but he didn't want to think about how long he was going to have to be with the blond. Just teach him how to dance and that's it. He didn't want to think about it but dancing is what got them together in the first place. He seduced the teen and forced himself upon him.

The Devil closed his eyes in shame for just a moment, but the moment didn't last because he was still driving. His grip on the steering wheel tightened at the thought of what he had done to Deidara. Not only raped him, but also forced him to have his child, him almost dying in the process.

He sighed lightly, knowing he shouldn't have been thinking about that kind of thing in the first place. He had told himself two-hundred years ago when he visited his former lover's grave that he shouldn't blame himself any further. When he saw Deidara living without him, he was genuinely happy with Eien so Sasori reminded himself that he brought at least a speck of happiness into the blond's life. An image of Eien smiling popped into his mind but Sasori realized that he was younger, maybe three or four. He wanted to see his son like that for once. He had never seen him smile like that before and the Devil realized that it was only Deidara who could get that expression from him.

Before he knew it, he was at the dance studio and there were two other cars there except for his. It had even begun to rain and Sasori sighed to himself before making sure he had his keys and wallet before leaving. He walked to the entrance of the studio and went inside to see an empty hall with the lights flickering above.

Deidara didn't tell him which room to go to but the place wasn't _that _big that he had to look very far. He walked to the first door to the left where he saw light shining through the window on the door. He opened it only to hear someone complaining.

"God, Deidara! It's just one, two, three, it's not that complicated. How long have we been doing this?"

Sasori raised a brow, a little shocked to see who was talking to the blond. Deidara looked just as pissed as he stared down at his little sister. "How about _you_ try counting? You're not even going with the music and you're telling me what to do, un!"

The younger blond held her brother's stare for a second before walking over to the wall to grab her duffel bag. "You can go suck a dick, Deidara."

"Already been there, _bitch_!" Deidara snapped back almost pridefully.

She rolled her eyes and walked out, not even bothering to look at Sasori. That was when the nineteen-year-old noticed the doctor and they stared at each other for a second before the blond chuckled nervously.

"Uh, I'm sorry that you had to see that, it's just that we don't get along very well, un." He shrugged and walked over to the man who towered over him. "So what do I get to learn first?"

Sasori almost sighed in irritation, wanting to walk out first. "First, I need some dancing shoes."

Deidara nodded and motioned for the redhead to come over to some drawers by the door. He got onto his knees and began sorting through things. "What size do you where?"

"Ten and a half," Sasori answered. He didn't think that he needed any other dancing "materials" like a dress shirt and some special pants. He was just wearing khakis and a white shirt with his sleeves rolled up. Deidara on the other hand was wearing a well-worn t-shirt and some sweat pants; comfy clothes in Sasori's opinion.

Deidara nodded and picked up a pair before setting them by the older male's feet. "Thanks again for helping me with this, because you obviously saw that my sister and I weren't doing very well," Deidara said, muttering the last part.

Sasori nodded and slipped his shoes off before stepping into the new ones. He hadn't worn shoes like this for a while but back then they were never this good. He tried teaching Eien how to dance once but when the redhead found out that he was dancing with his demon he refused to do anything. It was almost the same when Yoru wanted to teach Eien to play the piano, but the redhead chose violin instead because that's what Sasori offered to teach.

"So I'm sure you've seen all the videos for waltzing and have heard the little songs with children singing along to help you learn?"

"All ten of 'em," Deidara confirmed, now grinning. He seemed very excited and Sasori was intrigued, wanting to know why.

"Great now show me what you know." Sasori was almost hesitant as he gestured for the blond to go onto the floor.

"Just to let you know, I'm going to be the guy."

"Wouldn't have guessed," The redhead mocked and Deidara narrowed his eyes before they continued onto the dance floor. "Okay now at least show the steps you have to take." The blond nodded and stepped off already being stopped. "Left foot. Go again," Sasori said sternly. Deidara rolled his eyes and stepped off with his left before going to his left then back, then to the right. "You're not holding yourself well, your steps were uneven and your posture could be better."

Deidara pouted his lips out slightly before giving a small huff, blowing his hair away from his face. "Fine," He muttered before brushing his fringe behind his ear, but it went forward anyway. "Where should we start, un?"

Sasori thought for just a second before stepping up to the blond. He would love to do anything else than to touch him, but it seemed to be the only option at the moment to help him learn. He held his arms open as the female position and Deidara took his own. "Now go, I'll make points while we're going." Deidara nodded as he stared up at the redhead. He took a step with his left foot Sasori following. He stumbled after that and smacked into the Devil who stopped at the first mistake. "Don't be so clunky."

"Then tell me how to do that, un." Deidara pulled away and put his hands on his hips, making him look sassy.

"Don't be so rigid for one." Sasori crossed his arms as he saw the blond was anything but. "You think too much when you dance which is probably what's going so wrong." Deidara nodded slowly and began stretched his legs to his sides. "Let's try once more and see what can be done."

They got back into position and Sasori counted out-loud the steps of one, two, three but Deidara could barely follow that. Most of them time when Sasori would follow his part it was almost like he was leading and the blond would end up being flush against his chest. "I'm supposed to be leading, un." Deidara pouted as he stared up at the redhead. "And you're too big," He sighed before pulling away.

Sasori felt his eyebrow twitch, his interest piqued but he quickly threw those thoughts away. "Fine, I will follow you but try your best to be fluent and if not, have fun but don't suck."

"Yeah, I'll try, un." It seemed that Deidara wasn't as hyped as he was before and it seemed to be because he couldn't dance to save anyone's life.

They tried dancing again and Sasori ended up being led into the wall. "Why don't we try teaching you the basics once more. Do they have a mat or something that has the steps because you aren't getting anything done for shit," Sasori pointed out and Deidara frowned lightly before rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, they have something like that here," He answered. "Though that room locked up so we can't get it, what a shame, un."

"Okay then why don't you treat this as something you like to do?"

The blond looked at the older male and grinned excitedly. "I like to sculpt, though you already knew that. I could talk all day about my art but I don't think you would want to listen, even though it's awesome."

Sasori sighed and sat down on the ground, motioning for the blond to do so as well. "Okay, talk about it and we'll see where that gets us."

Deidara's eyes widened just a fraction and he looked skeptical. "Um, yeah sure. Well you already know my view on art, or at least I think you do, un."

"Remind me," Sasori said as he leaned against the wall, his knees up as he put his arms on them to rest.

The blond grinned. "Gladly, un! So art, well, true art is short-lived. When you think about it, nothing lasts forever. Even the trees that are hundreds of years old have to die sometime right? But if it stays for too long it gets boring and people won't bother to remember it because they've had their full of looking at it." Deidara's hands moved around as he talked and even though he himself was so animated he was completely serious. "So when you create something great you can show everyone and then it has to be gone or else they'll lose interest, un. But when it's gone they will remember it in it's glory and the memory will fade but the feeling won't. That's what I think, and I can go on even more but you may get bored with my talking. We can't have it forever now, can we, un?" He gave a smug grin but Sasori didn't even bother to react.

He almost wanted to rub it in the blond's face that things do last forever. He himself could go on as long as he wanted and his glory would be there for everyone to see. They wouldn't get bored like the blond said.

"So what do you actually make?"

Deidara's grin grew and he poured out on how he made small sculptures or big ones, but in the end they were all gone. He talked in detail about what kind of clay or technique he used to make that piece an individual and Sasori nodded along, asking questions every few sentences.

In the back of his head he knew he shouldn't have been talking about the blond but he wasn't talking about his life, it was just Deidara telling him about what he liked to do. He realized that he was very different in the past. That Deidara didn't have time to try new things that he may grow to love.

"So do you do anything in your spare time besides fixing people up, un?" Deidara asked as he sat by the redhead, almost a little too close for Sasori's liking.

"Read books, walk the dog and spend time with my son."

The blond looked bored almost immediately and he yawned with a stretch. "Yeah, that sounds like shit. What do you really do, un?"

Sasori gave the younger male a sideways glance. He could tell the blond that he liked to do a lot of things but the list would be endless. He liked arts, mostly working with wood or crafting in general. Music had always been a hobby of his ever since the late eighteen-hundreds and he liked to practice with medicine.

"Music is nice and I like to make things with wood."

"What kind of things?" Deidara asked slowly.

"There's a lot of things to make but puppets have been a sort of passion for me."

"Really, un?" The blond looked excited now. "So you're into art as well? It's actually good because puppets don't last very long so it can be considered art." He grinned happily and Sasori was about done with his opinion.

"Actually they can last for a very long time. I have one made from thirty years ago and mind you, it is in great condition. Things can last forever, you just haven't been around long enough to see it, brat," He finished angrily and Deidara's eyes widened.

"Whoa, where did that come from, _old man_, un." He chuckled and leaned against the wall. "And you said you were how old? Thirty-five? You yourself haven't been around forever so don't act all high and mighty." He gave a rude smirk and Sasori leered at him.

"Since we aren't dancing, I'm going home. Good luck with your fancy family," Sasori said as he stood up and took off the shoes before going over to his own. He slipped them on as Deidara got up as well to get his duffel bag.

"Fine, fine, but can we try again tomorrow? My family is going to the U.K. in a week and I need to learn ASAP, un." He walked up the redhead who didn't even bother looking down.

"Sure, brat." Deidara frowned at that. "But remember, after this you will leave me alone, got that?"

The blond sighed loudly and crossed his arms, a crooked smirk on his lips. "Okay, but you'll be stuck with me for the next week, Danna." Sasori froze at that and he looked at the blond, completely shocked. He made a mistake. Deidara stared back and blinked. "What? Do you not know what that means, un?" He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "And here I thought you were good at Japanese. Even your son and roommate have Japanese names. Danna means a lot of things but I am using it in the context of master, since you are teaching me."

Sasori nodded slowly and walked out of the room. "Bye," He said, his voice in a monotone.

"Hey, un! Wait!" The blond turned off the lights before leaving the room as well before running towards the redhead. "Can you meet me here tomorrow but at four, I have a class that I need to go to six so I can't be here at five if I want to get here on time, un."

Sasori nodded, his eyes glazed over. He ignored all of the blond's words as he walked outside into the rain.

"Hey, it's raining, do you want to use my umbrella or something?" Deidara walked up to the redhead after he opened up the cover. He had to hold it higher for the older male who just looked down at him frostily.

"Leave me alone," He practically growled before walking over to his car briskly, leaving Deidara standing by himself, obviously confused.

As Sasori was about to drive away he caught a glimpse of the blond still standing there, looking at him with an interested look in his eyes. He looked confused for a moment and his eyes widened in fear. He said something almost loud enough for the redhead to hear but Sasori quickly drove away not wanting to look at the teen anymore.

_Don't go._

**Snap! Something happened!**

**Sorry that I haven't been able to update but I've been having a lot of band rehearsals and some just for myself so I get better and it's been kicking my ass =_= Some rehearsals are so stressful that I'm close to breaking something.**

**I give myself five more **rehearsals** before that happens. So if the next five go bad something is going to be set on fire.**

**Review?**


	64. Warnings

-Five days later-

"This is bullshit. He should just make up his mind when he grounds you."

"You can't be too upset, master. I still have the bracelets on just like you, the only thing the King let up is letting me drive you to school and pick you up."

"It's still unfair."

"Hey, you don't listen to his rules either. What did the King say about seeing Trevor?"

"That's none of your business, demon."

"Haven't been called that in a while."

"Shut up."

Eien stared out the window to see another dismal day nights ago his Father had come home looking distant but all the more angry. He told both him and Yoru that he couldn't drive Eien to school anymore so for the last week the redhead was to be driven by the demon. That or drive himself but Eien couldn't really use his license that said he was twenty-four years old.

So he was stuck being driven around until he got his permit then wait six months to get his license. He had even asked his Father if he could get another motorcycle and Sasori told him no because the cost a lot of money and were too flashy. But Yoru was allowed to have his sports car and buy all the shit he wanted.

"So should I pick you up around the usual time?" Yoru asked as he pulled up to the school.

Eien sighed and nodded before unlocking his door and getting out. He went to the cafeteria per usual but was surprised to see Trevor wasn't there. He looked at the other people at the table quizzically and most of them looked away. "Where's Trevor?"

"He had to go talk to Emily," One of Trevor's close friends said. Eien was told that she had been the brunette's friend ever since junior high school and the redhead was almost jealous of his boyfriend. He couldn't even have a friend for more than two years.

Eien nodded and sat down in his usual spot. Every once and a while Emily would drag Trevor away to have one of their talks and each and every time the brunette would reject the girl, or at least Eien was told so. Though the redhead didn't take the older male to be a liar.

He had asked why he doesn't just ignored Emily and he said that he had to get it into her head that they were over. Eien sighed to himself and looked at the clock on the wall only to see that he had around twenty minutes before class started.

He was reading some announcements on the television they had on the wall when his nose twitched and itched before scrunching up slightly. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he felt something overcome him as he opened his mouth before giving a small yell, his body jerking forwards.

"Ew, cover your mouth, Eien," A girl chided playfully. The other people at the table joined in and Eien stared at them confused. He had no idea what just happened.

"What?"

The same girl, one with bright blond hair and almond-shaped green eyes gave a small smirk. "You just sneezed, Eien." She gave a giggle though it seemed like a teasing one.

Eien didn't mind, knowing that this was how Suzanne always was, he was more confused with the fact that he had sneezed. He hadn't done that since before he had become eternal. He had already forgotten what it was like and he suddenly felt a shiver run through him as his nose began to run. He sniffled and the teen sitting next to him furrowed his brow.

"Are you sick, dude?"

Eien looked at him in a questioning way. Sick? He didn't get sick. Yoru would always fuss about him and make sure that he was warm enough in the winter and make sure that he didn't fall asleep without a blanket and the redhead thought he was just trying to annoy him.

"I… I don't know," He answered truthfully.

When he thought far back he remembered Yoru telling him that he could still get sick when the were camping out in abandoned villages but it never happened so Eien didn't believe him. He didn't believe anything the demon said around that time.

He sniffled once more but he inhaled deeply instead. He no longer had any chills and he began wondering what caused him to have these side effects. He would have to ask his Father when he would see him next. Though it had already been three days since he had seen him he doubted he would see him soon.

When he was in a semi-conscious state while he slept he would hear him enter the house and go to his bedroom which was right next to his. And sometimes in the morning when he was slowly getting out of his deep sleep he could hear him leave the house.

So he was coming home but at unreasonable times and leave with only a few hours of sleep and Eien wanted to know what was causing him such a crazy schedule. When he had tried asking a while back his Father told him once again that it was none of his concern and Eien was getting tired of all the secrets he was keeping. He never kept any secrets from him so Eien was getting seriously ticked off.

He heard someone pull a chair up to him and he looked to his right to see Trevor sitting down in the plastic seat, looking slightly exhausted. "Hi," He yawned and Eien replied with a greeting. "Are you almost done with being grounded?"

The redhead remained passive as Trevor looked over at him. "Yes, I just have two more days and I'm off."

"Cool, so are you going to catch the next basketball game?"

Eien suddenly remembered that Trevor was, in fact, on the basketball team. He himself couldn't be on the team because he had gotten grounded just as tryouts finished. And he hadn't been able to see any of the games because of the grounding as well. "Yeah, it's doable."

They continued to talk for a few minutes when Trevor swore under his breath lightly. "Can I see the homework from last night, I didn't get it at all." Even though he was still stoic Eien could see that he was rather distressed with the missing work. Eien already knew that the his current sport was taking over his life and that homework was something on a low priority until the moment it had to be turned in.

Eien nodded and got out his backpack to find the paper that they had to work on the night before. He handed it to Trevor who had his own copy of the assignment out. He was skimming it quickly and was about to write something down when something on the paper caught his eye.

"Wait, _that's_ how you spell your name?"

Eien deadpanned and stared at Trevor. "You seriously didn't know how to spell my name?" He asked blandly. He was about to criticize Trevor for being a bad boyfriend when he remembered they were in public.

"Well, I thought you spelled it I-A-N. I was introduced to you, I wasn't handed your birth certificate." He stared at the name and looked back at Eien. "Guess I'll have to change the your contact information."

Eien almost gave a chuckle. "That would be a good idea."

Trevor began filling in the work he missed and he even had small debates with Eien about some problems he disagreed with. "You're thinking of something completely different, Eien," He explained. "We're not even in this part of the lesson yet."

"Yeah and this makes more sense when you have all of the stages. If you just have the beginning it's practically worthless." Eien felt like he knew what he was talking about, but this genetics class was hard enough as is it was that he may be completely wrong. Unfortunately his Father wasn't around for him to ask questions and Yoru wasn't in the mood to help with homework.

He mostly moped around the house with Kuma who was tired from being cooped up for such a long time.

Trevor sighed harshly and ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever, I'm writing down my own answer."

Eien scowled lightly and leaned back in his chair while crossing his arms. "Fine, but don't get mad at me when you get it wrong."

"I'm not going to because the teacher doesn't want that whole explanation."

The redhead continued to scowl at his boyfriend before he looked away. "Fine, I won't help you with your homework anymore," He muttered.

Trevor sighed and put his homework away. "Just because we have different answers does not mean that you have to get upset."

"I'm not upset, I'm right," Eien explained as he gave Trevor a superior look, making him look much older than sixteen. His two centuries of wisdom showed in his eyes and the brunette almost shrunk back from the stare. Eien quickly blinked and looked at the table in front of him. He began putting his things away, trying to ignore the fact that he had one of his moments. He may not be the ruler of the Underworld but he possessed power all the more.

"Should we go to class now?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

Trevor sighed and nodded before getting up, waiting for the redhead to finish packing his things. Eien stood up, almost pouting as he stood by Trevor. The top of his head just reached his chin just like with Yoru. His Father was even taller and Eien was seriously tired of being so short that he considered doing what Yoru would do at times and change his appearance. The demon always said that he did no such thing but the redhead knew that he would do that to appear a little older.

They began walking to the science hall, the school now becoming filled with students. Class was going to start in a few minutes and Eien would love to do anything but go to class just like half the student population. Trevor gave another yawn and the redhead looked up at his boyfriend.

"So how was your talk?"

The brunette shrugged his stride not faltering. "I told her to stop calling and emailing me but she just said that she wanted to talk." He gave an irritated sigh as he turned to look at somethings on a bulletin bored nearby. "I try to talk but it's not what she wants to hear."

Eien nodded and realized that he really didn't want to hear about Trevor's ex. "Well what would make her stop then?" If the older male was having to deal with the girl then wouldn't it be best to do something about it besides talk.

"She thinks I'm still into her because I don't have a girlfriend," Trevor replied as they turned into the science hall. "And I think getting one would help but I don't want to deal with Yoru beating me up." A lazy smirk laced his lips as he stared down at the redhead and Eien stared back impassively. He took a small breath and kept on going on. "Yeah, but that's not going to happen. Anyway, she doesn't really seem to understand that I want nothing to do with her and I'm close to blocking her number."

"Wouldn't this be stalking behavior?"

They entered the classroom and Trevor nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, but we had been going out since Junior year so of course she would be attached."

Eien sat down in his spot, the brunette sitting beside him. "Wasn't is a mutual breakup?"

"Yep." Trevor took out his homework and began going over it to make sure that he understood everything. "I've been seriously considering just telling people."

Eien gave the brunette a look and he understood. "Just to get her off your back?"

"That, and also because I think we should." Trevor cast Eien a sideways glance before looking back at the homework. "If you're uncomfortable with it then we don't have to."

"Didn't you say that you didn't want to be hazed?"

"Well I don't think I would be, but you would."

Eien raised a brow and looked at the older male slightly offended. "Why would I be hazed?"

"When you first came here Craig tried to beat you up three times-"

"Yes and he hasn't tried since because I took care of it."

"And people would have assumed that you turned me gay."

Eien scowled and scoffed. "Just because I'm a foreigner?"

"Yeah."

"Way to be racist," Eien gave a light smile and Trevor shrugged.

"Not trying to be, I'm saying that other people will be. But I can't really say I'm gay because you're the only guy I'm attracted to."

Eien almost scoffed. "So technically you're straight."

Trevor stared at him, his countenance reflecting a blank paper. "How about I'm only attracted to one person right now?"

The redhead rolled his eyes. "It's not like I'm going to get jealous if you are." So what if Trevor had taken an interest in men and left Eien. The redhead wouldn't be jealous, he would be pissed. He didn't like to be used as an experiment and he had already told the brunette that.

"Well I'm not interested in anyone else so there's no need to be jealous."

The bell rang and the two stopped their conversation as the teacher walked in with some papers in his hand. He nodded towards them and Eien said hello as Trevor just waved.

-Later-

Sasori sighed as he placed his head on his desk, hopping to get a small nap in during his break. He was busy all the time now and he was making it that way on purpose.

He did come home but it was always past midnight and he would leave again before Yoru and Eien would get up. The reason he was stressed, well, it was the same reason.

He was still giving Deidara dance lessons and the blond couldn't even take three steps without hurting Sasori, himself, or the both of them.

He had seriously considered to stop giving lessons but he knew he had to continue to get the blond off his back. When he had returned back for the second day Deidara seemed fine. He didn't call him Danna anymore and he didn't have any look in his eyes when Sasori left again.

But just in case the Devil was considering blocking those memories completely before their deal was over so Deidara could go and live his life and Sasori wouldn't be bothered by him anymore. It had to be done inconspicuously, as long as his hands were near his head he could do it. It lasted unless he was by something that would bring the memories back.

But besides that Deidara didn't seem to have anymore flashbacks and he was happy all the time. He would still talk to Sasori about his interests but the Devil never mentioned anymore of his; he never should had. Though he liked hearing about the blond's life. He would even give him advice on things the blond asked about and Deidara looked grateful.

He would describe what he liked, his eyes always lit up brightly like he wanted to show Sasori himself. He was always happy, grinning like a fool, no pain or anger molding his face like before. It was only after Eien was born that Deidara completely trusted Sasori.

The redhead sat up and leaned back in his chair, now staring at the picture he had on his desk. Eien had his own picture of Deidara and him as a baby so Sasori had one as well. All of their pictures were back in the Underworld but Sasori had kept one for himself. It was of Eien staring up at the camera, hands behind his back, a small smile stretching his lips. His eyes were bright due to the sunlight from the window that was to his right and it lit up his whole face.

He was around four when the picture was taken and it was the only one of him this old, this happy. Sasori almost found it humorless how his son and former lover switched personalities. Back then Eien was happy, Deidara not. Now it was the other way around and Sasori would do anything to see him smile like that again.

Sasori couldn't find anymore pictures after this one. He had assumed what had happened and understood why there was such a long gap. He heard a knock on his door and told them to come in. The man responsible walked in with some papers in his hands.

"I'm sorry to disturb but I'm supposed to get some files from you. You were handed the wrong ones."

Sasori nodded and got the yellow folder which was on his desk. Itachi walked over as Sasori handed it to him, the Uchiha accidentally knocking over the picture frame of Eien. Sasori swore lightly and the other doctor apologized as he watched the redhead pick up the frame, the picture protected on the inside.

He saw the smiling redhead on the other side of the glass and automatically assumed it was his son. "How is your son? I heard he got into a bit of trouble, if I am correct."

Sasori scowled darkly and stood up before placing the frame back onto his desk. "I don't believe that is any of your concern."

"Well-"

"Like how it's none of my concern that you brought your lover to work for personal time in your office." Sasori crossed his arms and held his ground as Itachi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He went to adjust his glasses only to realize they were in his pocket; a nervous habit of his then. "Does anyone else know? I suppose that it's not any of their concern either."

"I understand," The man replied, voice strained. "Please excuse me." His whole body was stiff as he turned around and left the redhead's office.

Sasori's countenance relaxed as he stared down at the picture. He could wish every day that he was there for them. That way none of that had happened. He and Deidara could've watched Eien grow up and the blond would grow old as well. Sasori would have aged with the blond, just for him. Eien could find someone he could be with without fear of leaving them in the future. They would have a home without being chased away every few years.

It was a dream and that's all it would stay because it was an impossible dream.

-Later-

School had just got out and Eien was talking to some friends with Trevor many of them laughing at what the brunette said. Eien smiled along, feeling happy for once in a long time but the feeling was ephemeral. He leaned against the older male lightly, the brunette's fingers twitching for his own. They brushed together and Eien gulped at the thought of being found out.

This was the first relationship he was in, that's why he was really nervous, not being found out that he was gay. Though he liked the small contact but he wanted more. He almost did want to show people that they were together just so he could be with the brunette.

He was currently in the entry way of the school but he looked at the clock to see it was around time for Yoru to be there. "Well I have to go. See you," He said, waving and turning around. Trevor followed him and he gave him a small look.

"My car's outside, Eien," He pointed out and the redhead smiled at him.

"Sorry I forgot." He left the building and walked down the crowded steps to where Yoru's car was waiting. Trevor looked confused to see the demon's car and Eien sighed. "My Dad's been busy with work so Yoru has to drive me around." He smiled lightly at the older male's disgruntled expression. "It's fine really, you don't have to worry about anything."

Trevor nodded slowly and turned so their hands touched again. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Eien continued to smile and he nodded back before getting into the passenger side. Yoru greeted him casually, not even bothering to tease Eien about his boyfriend.

They got home in about fifteen minutes, Yoru mainly asking Eien what had happened that day like a sibling or parent would do. When they got inside he asked if Eien wanted something for dinner and the redhead sneezed loudly, startling himself.

He sniffled and looked at Yoru the rims of his eyes slightly red. Yoru looked back at him and asked if he was okay. "Yeah, I'm fine," He answered as he got a paper towel to wipe his nose.

"Do you want some tea?"

Eien nodded and the demon got to work at making the hot drink for the redhead. He liked white tea and they had some luckily. Eien sat down at the table and began to do his homework, absently scratching at his sleeved arm.

-Later-

Sasori had gotten out of work not planning on coming back like he had been doing for the past three days. He drove to the dance studio glad that his lessons with Deidara were almost done. Just two more days and he wouldn't have to worry about him anymore.

When he pulled up to the studio he saw the blond's car there and pulled up next to it before turning off his car and leaving it to go to the warmth of the studio.

He found the teen in the usual room, sitting against the wall as he looked through his phone. When he heard someone had entered, he looked up and grinned brightly. "Hi, un!" He stood up and walked over to the redhead still chirpier than ever and Sasori seriously wondered why. "Are you gonna teach me how to dance today, un?"

Sasori rolled his eyes mockingly. "If you let me, brat." Even though Deidara didn't call him Danna he still got to call him brat, the blond only pouting when he heard the nickname.

"Well I'm trying, doesn't that count?" Deidara put his hands on his hips, a half-smirk gracing his lips.

Sasori shook his head and got the shoes he borrowed every day. "We'll see if it's good enough. By the way, am I even getting paid?"

Deidara chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure, when I get the money?" Sasori eyed him and the teen scoffed. "It's not like my parents pay for everything okay? They cut me off months ago, but they still pay for apartment and classes, un."

"Sounds like a hard life." Sasori tapped his shoed heel to the floor then his toes to make sure they still fit properly.

Deidara scoffed looked away. "It is, un."

The redhead smirked lightly and walked to the middle of the dance floor so Deidara couldn't hurt them with things nearby. Deidara walked over and they took their position the blond stepping back on the first step. "I say how to step everyday, can you not catch on?"

"Sorry, sorry," Deidara muttered, biting his lip softly. "It doesn't feel right to move forward."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "How about I show you how to lead, you'll follow then try it."

The blond nodded and Sasori stepped off with his left foot, Deidara's moving back. They did the basic motions, the younger male following along easily. Sasori stared down at him and did a complex move, a quick turn and the blond followed once more.

"This is so not fucking fair, un," He growled with a glare. He looked away, as they continued to dance and Sasori realized why the blond was so upset.

"You can't lead, but you follow pretty well."

Deidara pulled away and stared at Sasori his glare lessened some. "But that's not what I need. This is literally the only thing my parents have asked of me and I can't do it. I'm leaving in almost three days and I can't do anything for shit, un."

Sasori frowned down at the blond, not wanting to see him this upset. _Don't be sad. You can be angry and frustrated, just don't be sad. _It was something that the redhead didn't want to see Deidara express.

He put a hand on his head and Deidara looked up. He gave a reassuring smile. "If you can't learn then they shouldn't be too upset. Parents can't expect everything of their children. If they did then everyone in the world would be disappointed."

Deidara looked down again, not bothering to brush the hand away. "Are you speaking from experience?"

"Yes," Sasori answered truthfully. "Don't beat yourself up, I'm sure your parents will understand and if they don't," Sasori shrugged lightly. "It's their own problem. They can't force you to do something you can't do." His hand slid off the blond's head, accidentally brushing his cheek on the way down.

Deidara gave a humorless chuckle. "You're acting so serious when it's just dancing, un," He said, a small smirk lining his lips. "Thanks anyway for trying to help me. It's kind of obvious now that I can't dance so there's no point of having the lessons tomorrow." Deidara was back to his chirpy self and he grinned up at Sasori, expecting him to be just as happy.

Instead Sasori stared down at the blond. It almost felt like a trap. _You didn't teach me how to dance so I will still be around._

"No, I think we should still try at least for tomorrow," Sasori said and Deidara looked a little surprised.

"So you like spending time with me, un?" He teased and Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Brat, I just want to fulfill the deal so you don't bother me again."

The blond shrugged put his hands in his pockets. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." He looked slightly hesitant and he bit his lip for one moment. "Hey, since I can't really pay you would you like to come over for tea, un?"

_No! _Sasori was almost startled by his instincts. It was a bad idea, it would only get worse if he said yes. But why was it bad? He couldn't really ask himself even though he knew the answer. _It's just tea. You need to stop before you fall too deep. I'm not falling, it's just tea..._

"Oh so _you _like spending time with me?" He smirked at Deidara and the blond sighed.

"I guess so, un. You're a friend and it's fun to be with friends." (A/N: Sasori just got friendzoned.)

Sasori nodded slowly. "What kind of tea do you have."

"At least your honest when you try to use me, un," Deidara said smiling. Sasori toed off his shoes and got into his own. Deidara went over to his duffle bag and picked it up. "You can follow me to my apartment right?"

"Yes," Sasori answered as he left the room, Deidara behind him to turn off the lights. They left the building and Sasori waited in his car as the blond got into his own. The redhead was almost comfortable with the idea of just spending time with the blond. There was nothing more, just talking.

He followed the blond as he left the parking lot, quickly realizing that they were headed towards the apartments near the park. Those were the nicer ones, most of them having two or three bedrooms and fully automated devices like washing and drying machines, stoves with ovens and other things. Some of them even had granite counter tops and he wouldn't be surprised if the blond had that as well.

After about ten minutes they finally pulled into a parking lot, Deidara going to a spot under cover, while Sasori took one of the guest spots which wasn't adorned by one. Deidara walked over to the building in front of Sasori's car and waved for him to come out before going up a flight of stairs. The redhead got out and followed the teen as he went up yet another flight.

Most apartments had two levels but this one had three it looked like, the blond on the very top. "It's freaking cold out here," Deidara hissed as he shoved his keys into the lock before turning it.

Sasori, like usual, wasn't affected by the cold and found it humorous that even though the blond had a jacket on, he was cold. Deidara stepped in and left the door open for Sasori before taking off his shoes in the entryway. The redhead was glad to see that someone else still followed the tradition of taking off shoes before entering a house.

He took off his own as well, his eyes wandering as they canvased the blond's home. The floors were wooden as far as Sasori could hear and he guessed it was something expensive. Deidara had walked to the kitchen to the right but Sasori saw a door to the left which was left open to reveal a bathroom. He took off his coat and put it on a rack as he continued to eye the home.

The door a little ahead of him was also open revealing a bedroom and the door a few meters away also revealed another room. He walked over to the kitchen where Deidara was filling up a kettle of water, absently shuffling through some tea. "What kind of tea do you drink?" The counters were tiled, not granite like Sasori expected but it still looked nice. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen and it was covered with various snacks, almost like the blond couldn't bother to put it away because he would be using it later. The floors was also tiled but white, instead of blue like the countertops.

Sasori didn't answer as he looked around, seeing cream colored wainscoting on the walls that went well with the brown homey walls. There were some framed pictures on the wall, obviously for decoration. Some were flowers of landscapes, one even of an ocean. There wasn't really a dining area, just a table away from the kitchen, almost separating the living room in a sort of way.

There were leather couches in the living room, a glass coffee table in front of the large one. A flatscreen t.v. was resting on a stand that held things like dvd's or other decorations.

"Do you have any herbal?"

"You want mint tea, perfect, un," Deidara replied as he put the filled kettle on the stove before turning a knob on the appliance, a blue flame coming up. He went to one of the one of the drawers in the island and opened it to reveal even more tea. He opened up a package and took out two teabags before setting them in cups. "Milk or sugar?" He looked back at Sasori who was done analyzing his apartment.

"No thank you, the mint is sweet enough."

Deidara arched a thin brow and gave a mocking smirk. "So you're one of those people who hate all sweet things, huh, un?"

Sasori shook his head. "I never said that, I just denied your offer of sugar." He narrowed his eyes and sat down on a stool by the island. It was also used as an eating place as well. "Don't assume people are something they aren't just by a first impression, brat. It's a bad habit."

The blond's lips were set into a thin line but then he just shrugged and leaned against the counter by the stove, his hands resting on them at his sides. "First impressions are important. What if you really did hate sweets and I hit the nail on the head, un?"

"Good for you for being rude," Sasori answered, smirking just barely. "I just learned over the years that people aren't really what they seem so making guesses on someone you don't know very well doesn't help much."

Deidara gave Sasori a small look. "Are you telling me to not judge you because I barely know you, un?"

The redhead put his elbows on the counter, leaning forward a little. "Perhaps. I'm just letting you know that judging someone will only make you seem like a dick, especially if you know nothing about them."

The teen nodded and sighed. "… Wow, this is boring," He groaned. "While we're here do you want to see some of my sculptures, un?"

"I thought you destroy them."

"In due time," Deidara said, holding up his hands in a sort of halt. "They're in my workroom." He got off the counter and waved for the redhead to follow. The blond walked into the spare bedroom which had mainly a table to sculpt with and other things like art supplies which littered the ground. "I even sell a few if they're good enough. I also paint, but those are out in the hall."

Sasori was immediately brought back to the framed pictures on the wall and was slightly impressed that the blond did that at such a young age.

Though when it came to art there was such a wide spectrum that what the blond did was practically amateur. One reason why Sasori traveled Europe was because he loved the art there, wether it be architecture, music, or even paintings. He remembered before meeting Deidara going to churches during the renaissance era to hear the choirs.

He had even dragged Yoru and Eien to performances like orchestras and also choirs. That was in the nineteen-hundreds when he offered to teach his son to play the violin and Yoru offered to teach him how to play the piano. Another form of art he saw a lot was dance, but he didn't participate in any, just watched.

He also saw working in medicine as art. Creating things, studying the human body, wondering why it worked like it did. Life was art and that was the big picture that Sasori faced everyday.

Deidara went over to a shelf and took a vase that was about six inches tall. It was glazed with a traditional Japanese firing. Sasori recalled it being raku and he wondered where the blond learned it from. He knew American's had their own style of it but this genuinely looked like how the Japanese did it.

"Pretty," He commented slowly, not wanting to sound intelligent in front of the blond. He couldn't let him know that he knew everything about art.

Deidara rolled his eyes and put it back on the shelf. "Some insight." He grinned and picked another up one that made Sasori's eyes grow wide. It was a pot that was small at the base but then grew before going smaller again. There were handles on the side but that wasn't what startled Sasori. The pot was glazed black with a bright red symbol of Jashin in the middle.

"What's that mean?" Sasori asked, his voice completely masked, only showing pure curiosity.

Deidara looked at it and shrugged. "I just… thought of it." He looked up at Sasori and gave a sheepish grin. "Don't think I'm a freak or anything but I had a dream about it."

Sasori tried to control his countenance but he felt like he was slipping. He had to block the memories, he had to. "It was kind of weird though, un," Deidara said, his expression now confused. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked down for a moment. "I just remember seeing it somewhere and feeling scared. I was being chased by something and then… Nothing… Yeah you probably think I'm a freak," He laughed, now grinning again.

Sasori shook his head as Deidara put the pot back. "No, people have dreams like that a lot, it's not uncommon."

The blond stuck out his lip in thought. "Yeah, it just seemed really real so I was inspired to make it. Anything else you want to see?"

The redhead shook his head. "I think I hear the water boiling though."

Deidara raised a brow and went to the kitchen to see the top of the spout steaming, but he had a traditional pot, one that didn't make any noise. "How did you know?"

"I make a lot of tea," Sasori confessed as he left the room to sit down at the counter again.

The teen looked skeptical as he got a dry dishtowel to lift the teapot off the stove with. He poured the hot water into the cups, the steam immediately rising, the smell of mint emitting into the air. "Milk, un?"

"No thank you." The blond must have been making sure because he just nodded. He picked up Sasori's mug which was black and held onto his own, one hand on the counter as he let it cool down.

"You know I made these mugs?"

Sasori arched an eyebrow and he touched the bottom of the cup to feel that it was unglazed and that there was some writing on it, probably a date. "Interesting. Do you make all of your dinnerware?"

Deidara chuckled and shook his head before taking a seat by the older male. "No, I don't, I just made these mugs plus a few bowls."

The Devil took a sip and found the water almost tasteless. "I would have thought that in this place there would at least be fine China," He teased and Deidara laughed but it died off after a few seconds, his eyes glazed over.

"I never liked anything fancy… I don't know why but it…" He frowned and looked at Sasori. It was almost like a sudden realization came over him and a few came to his eye. Sasori looked at him shocked and raised his hands ready to block the memories that he knew were coming.

_I'm too late._

"Th-they took him," Deidara said slowly. He began panting and he took Sasori's hands. "They took him, un!" He began crying and Sasori brought him close. "Wh-why would they take him, Danna?" The blond continued to sob and the Devil gulped before bringing his hands to the blond's head.

He calmed him down and concentrated as he found the memories that were starting to unravel. He saw it, Deidara crying as Eien had just been taken away from him. His throat felt tight and he quickly sealed the memory away along with others. The blond was silent, his forehead resting against his chest. Sasori also made sure to erase the memory of his break down before having his sit up.

He had a blank look in his eyes and Sasori wiped away the tears before waking the blond up. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he shook his head slowly, lifting a hand to cradle it. "What were we talking about?"

Sasori just sipped his tea gingerly and licked his lips slightly. "You made these mugs," He said casually.

Deidara blinked and nodded a little. "Yeah… Well it was kinda hard to do, you know to make them with a thin lip and all instead of a thick one and…"

He continued to talk and Sasori listened, while telling him some of his own input. It was around eight o'clock he decided it was time to go. He had already had three cups of mint tea and the blond looked like he had homework to do, what with all of the books on his coffee table.

"I need to go home," He said standing up and Deidara followed.

"Sure, but are we still going to have a lesson tomorrow, just to try, un?" He was smiling but it seemed teasing-like. Both of them knew the blond couldn't dance.

"Sure, but you have to remember our deal," Sasori said and the younger male eyed him. "After this you won't be bothering me anymore." He pulled on his jacket and slipped on his shoes.

Deidara frowned and sighed. "But aren't we friends now, un?"

Sasori gave a bitter smile. "You know Uchiha won't leave me alone because I've been giving you those lessons?"

The blond just scoffed and crossed his arms. "That guy needs to go eat a bomb, un. Or shove it in the other way around."

"Obviously some strong feelings there," Sasori pointed out and the blond waved it off.

"He's always been a self-centered douche-bag and I hate him, un."

The Devil decided not to ask as he opened the door. "Well thank you for the tea, Deidara. I will see you tomorrow then."

Deidara snapped out of his hate-phase and looked up at the redhead. "Okay, thanks again, un!" He grinned brightly and closed the door behind Sasori.

The redhead though wanted to do nothing but get away from the teen. That had been a very close call and he now knew that he had to stay away from the blond permanently after tomorrow. Even if it meant moving he was going to do it.

The drive back was as silent as ever but he didn't feel like having the radio on. When he got home he saw the lights were still on and when he entered the house it was silent except for someone having a coughing fit.

He took off his coat and shoes before moving to the living room where Yoru was rubbing Eien's back as he coughed into his hand. "Stop touching me~" Eien groaned as he cleared his throat once more.

Yoru looked up when he heard Sasori enter and he sighed in relief. "Eien's sick," He said, giving the Devil a worried look.

Sasori eyed them and began walking to his bedroom only to stop in front of the duo. "It seems like it yes, but you can go buy medicine for him and he'll get better."

"Wouldn't it be easier for you to do it?" Eien asked as he stood up, his eyes slightly watering due to his latest fit.

The Devil considered it but he was still drained from blocking Deidara's memories. He sighed and nodded. "I suppose." He stood in front of Eien and grabbed his chin with one hand, putting the palm of his other on his forehead. There was a small glow and the younger redhead breathed in deeply, immediately feeling relief.

After a few minutes Sasori pulled away and Eien nodded. "Thanks," He said gratefully. He then left to his room to get ready for bed while Yoru stayed on the couch, glaring at the Devil lightly.

"Yes, Yoru?" Sasori asked as he sat down in his arm chair.

"You haven't told him yet," The demon said evenly.

"Told him what?"

The raven-haired male almost looked angry. "You know that the curse is making him worse but you won't do anything about it. Further more, he won't believe me when I tell him that he is cursed in the first place."

Sasori blinked with half-lidded eyes and stood up. "He's fine now. The curse is dormant because he doesn't change anymore." He scowled at him. "And you shouldn't have told him about it in the first place."

"Well he has a right to know," Yori protested and Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want you to talk about this anymore. Go to your room."

Yoru bit the inside of his cheek but did as he was told. Sasori let out a sigh and went to his own room, closing the door behind him. No, he had never told Eien that a curse was resting in his body. When he had been mortal it did a great deal of damage and he had been weakened so much that he had caught the plague.

He had turned him eternal but that wasn't what hurt Eien. The curse was fighting against Sasori and his son's body was in a battle, the cruse making it extremely difficult to turn Eien eternal. He knew he should have told Eien but the redhead would ask him the obvious question. Why leave it in him?

Sasori knew that if he tried to remove a curse like that, one that fed of life source, that it practically intertwined itself into its host, that Eien could die. Not to mention the pain would be unbearable. So if Eien stayed eternal then the curse couldn't do any damage and he would be fine.

At least that's what he hoped for.

**I live!**

**This was really supposed to be out two days ago but I kept on getting interrupted by family and band that I couldn't =.="**

**I know you want to review for the next chapter!**


	65. Succumb

-Next day-

When Eien woke up he was feeling rejuvenated, almost like he never felt sick in the first place. He was tempted to burrow down into his blankets even further if not for his alarm blaring on his nightstand. He groaned and rolled over, his arm out to smack the infernal thing. He had only hit the snooze button but he would turn it off when he had woken up some more.

Slowly blinking his eyes open, he yawned and sat up before stretching. It was still dark out but he could hear footsteps around the house and he was sure that his Father was going to go to work now and he was wondering why he was leaving so late. He climbed out of bed and walked over to his door before opening it to see his Father walking into the kitchen.

"You're up late," He commented as he walked into the kitchen to find the Devil pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I never really needed to get up early I just wanted to get my work done," He answered before taking a sip of his coffee while casting his son a sideways glance.

"And yet you come home at ungodly hours?" Eien leaned against the counter and crossed his arms before yawning still feeling tired from waking up just minutes ago.

Sasori put down his mug and narrowed his eyes at his son. "I do not need to be reprimanded by you and if you think I do then you are sadly mistaken."

Eien returned the look but he knew he was out of place. "I'm sorry," He apologized after a few seconds. He knew his Father liked to be in control, that he liked to be dominant and he wondered how that would go out into the future. Would the Devil ever give up his throne, or would he force Eien to wait for all eternity. He had asked the man how long his grandfather had ruled and Sasori told him far longer than he had. He wanted to know how someone was able to keep such a clear mindset, to not be overtaken by greed. His Father worked for his pay, he didn't use his powers to take it.

"I'll be home around the same time as last night. What do you want for dinner?"

Eien raised a brow and wondered why his Father cared about what he wanted to eat. For the past month it's been whatever the older redhead made, no arguments. "Why?"

"Because your grounding is done tomorrow and I'm nice enough to consider your feelings now." Sasori went over and grabbed his coat before looking at Eien. "Anything?"

The redhead had to walk over to see him and he thought for a small moment. "Mashed potatoes."

Sasori nodded and slipped his arms through the sleeves of his jacket. "All right." He straightened his collar and looked down at his son. He was brought back to the picture and almost expected him to smile. No, the boy in front of him was much older, one who had seen things. The innocence that had been in his eyes were gone and they wouldn't come back but Sasori still wanted to see him smile. "Anything else?" He asked, hoping to see a sliver of happiness on his face and Eien shook his head, looking down.

"Not really. We need some more shampoo for Kuma but that's it," He answered now looking up at the older male.

Sasori sighed and nodded. "I'll see you tonight." He went to the garage to get his car and was reminded that years back when he was still a baby he would kiss him and Deidara goodbye before leaving for work. They would both smile.

-Later-

When Eien had gotten ready for school he was still waiting for Yoru to wake up. They were both practically human and that meant that any extra energy they had was out the window.

The demon had walked out of his room while rubbing one eye, Kuma behind him with his head down. "Is it time to go already?" He asked, looking down at his master who's eyebrow twitched.

Eien sighed and rubbed the brow to make it stop twitching. "Yes and I seriously suggest you put on some clothes before we leave."

Yoru blinked and grinned. "You're just jealous of my body aren't you?" Eien just walked away to get a last minute snack. "I'm willing to share you know."

"And I'm sure my Dad is willing to let your face fall off if you try to touch me again."

Yoru shrugged and walked back into his room to get dressed but Kuma walked up to Eien before yawning and sitting down next to where he stood. Eien, who had been getting out some ham eyed the dog. He sighed and threw him a piece, the samoyed snapping at the air to eat it. He gave a whine of appreciation as he ate and Eien pat him on his head.

After a few minutes Yoru came back out wearing a pair of worn jeans and an old shirt. "Let's go," He called as he grabbed his keys from the rack. Eien followed him to his car and got into the passenger seat. "So what are you doing once you're done being grounded?"

Eien shrugged. "I was going to a basketball game tomorrow but that's all that's planned. Why are you asking me?" He narrowed his eyes at the demon and Yoru smiled lightly.

"Just asking. Though I'm going away this weekend to get away." He sighed deeply. "I would offer you to come along but I really need to get away from you."

The redhead rolled his eyes and looked ahead of him again. "Ditto."

Eien got to school like usual but once he opened his door he gave a hacking cough, startling Yoru. "Are you sure that you want to go to school? I think it'd be best if you stay home-"

"I'm fine," Eien rasped before clearing his throat. "My Dad doesn't want me skipping and I need to be in his good graces tonight." He got out of the car and Yoru frowned.

"I'm allowed to write you a note, Eien."

"I feel fine, Yoru so leave me alone." The redhead closed his door and walked up the steps brusquely before the demon could do anything. It was just some coughing, that's all it was.

The halls were slightly crowded now due to him being there later than usual but that was normal. He was walking through the main halls until he felt someone grab his backpack. He opened his mouth, ready to yell at Trevor for picking on him again until he realized who it was.

"Let go," He ordered, his voice going slightly deeper as he tried to assert his authority.

"Just because you look pissed it doesn't mean that we're scared shorty."

Eien bared his teeth and pulled himself away from the gang that seemed to have it out for him. "I didn't do shit to you so just leave me alone." He turned around and headed down the hall but was pulled back now. He tried to pull away but one of them grabbed his arm and began pulling him to one of the less-used hall. He swore at them to let him go but was stopped as he was shoved into the bathroom.

There were four of them and Eien knew he was sorely outnumbered. He touched his bracelets which stayed snug against his wrists. He swore under his breath once more at the perfect timing.

Two of the teens shoved him against the bathroom wall as he stared at the leader of the makeshift gang. A teen older than him with dirty blond hair that was cut short. His eyes were grey and they reminded Eien of Yoru's. He wondered if the demon still had his sense whenever he was in trouble but he doubted it.

The other thug was at the door, making sure to keep people away and Eien began wondering why they just didn't lock it. He turned to look at Craig just in time to see a fist hit his jaw. He grunted in pain but turned his burning eyes towards the teen.

"Again, what did I do?"

"You're the one who made me look like a pussy, freak." Craig was cracking his knuckles as he prepared himself for another go. Even though the redhead was prepared for the pain he didn't like the feeling of having the air punched out of him. He gasped loudly, his body lurching forward while his eyes widening. He couldn't get over that quickly enough as he got another hit to his cheek bone.

When he tried to move or get away the two other teens just held him to the wall tighter. Another punch later he had a split lip and the left side of his face ached badly.

Eien growled and bared his teeth once more. Craig was smirking down at him and his leg twitched lightly before it swung up and hit the blond in the crotch. His eyes widened and he swore loudly. Eien was smirking to himself but the expression was wiped off his face as he got another hit.

"Damn bastard." Eien heard a hiss and he was still satisfied with his move. He liked fighting dirty.

He saw something flash and he saw a pocket knife in the older male's hand. He narrowed his eyes and gulped very lightly. He wouldn't actually cut him up would he? They were on school grounds for pete's sake!

Craig was panting lightly, his cheeks flushed with a few tears forming in his eyes. He moved in front of the redhead and motioned for his two friends to get him down. Eien was pushed to his knees and was left defenseless.

The blond had an angry glare on his face as he held the knife in front of the teen's face and Eien made sure to hold his breath. Only a moment went by when the bathroom door was pushed open and Eien turned his head to see someone forcing their way through.

The next thing Eien knew he was being pulled down the hall in a sprint. He was stopped in a more crowded hall and people began looking at him. Of course it wasn't natural to have a bruised face but they didn't have to stare.

"Are you okay?"

The redhead looked up and nodded once he realized it was Trevor who pulled him out of there. His whole face was a canvas of worry and relief and Eien didn't know which one it was.

"Yeah, they just caught me off guard," He muttered nonchalantly.

"We have to get you to the nurses office," The brunette said, grabbing his hand to pull him away again but Eien stopped.

"My Dad can't know though," He objected. "Just let me go to a bathroom and I can get cleaned up that way."

"Half your face is messed up, Eien. I'm taking you to the nurses office." He grabbed his hand once more and Eien realized people were looking at them. He pulled away and began walking with him.

"We're in public," He muttered.

Eien really had no idea how he got out and he bet it was the shock that made him black out. As they walked down the hall people were staring at him and he scowled but they soon turned up at the office. The receptionist gasped when she saw the redhead and Eien resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"What happened?" She demanded to know as she walked around her desk to get to the redhead. "Here, please lie down," She urged as she took him down two halls that led to a room meant for sick students. Trevor followed but she ignored him as she had him sit down on a bed the wrapper over it crinkling. "Oh your lip is bleeding. Nurse!" She called before walking out of the room.

Eien sighed and looked up at Trevor who was standing by the door. "What did you do to get beat up?"

"Hey, don't blame this on me." Eien glared lightly. "I did nothing but walk down the hall and that seemed to offend them."

"Well you're obviously going to tell the adults who did it right?

The redhead scoffed. "Yeah, but my Dad is going to find out then-"

"He's going to find out by just looking at your face," Trevor exclaimed as he held his hand out to gesture to his boyfriend's appearance. "Why are you so worried about him finding out?"

"Because he's going to keep me grounded," Eien said, crossing his arms, but wincing as he touched the bruise forming on his stomach.

"He won't ground you for getting beat up against your will," Trevor pointed out as he sat down in a chair next to the bed.

Eien looked away and frowned. "How did you know where I was?"

Trevor seemed taken aback by the question and exhaled loudly. "Sarah told me that she saw you being dragged away and was worried."

Eien hummed. "Well thank you for helping me but I would've been fine on my own." The brunette looked skeptical and gave the redhead a look. "I would have been fine but not totally unscratched." Eien had dealt with worse. When he was mortal he had been beaten in an alleyway and survived. Sure he had caught the plague but if not for that he would have have survived easily.

"Eien, he had a knife. If I wasn't there you would have gotten cut up," Trevor said drastically and Eien scowled.

"Well thank you for being my prince-in-fucking-shining-armor but I don't need one. Thanks for getting me out of there and everything but I don't need you to baby me."

The brunette gaped lightly. "I am not babying you, I just made sure that you got out of there was all and-"

"Mr. Vick, I think it's time you got to class. Thank you for escorting Mr. Akasuna."

Eien looked up to see a tan man in casual clothing with a clipboard walk in. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a medical mask and the redhead raised a brow, wondering where he had seen him before. His chocolate hair was also kept down and it almost went passed his shoulder blades.

The brunette begrudgingly nodded and left the room so the nurse could look over his boyfriend. The receptionist walked him out and the nurse sat down in a swirly chair, eyeing the student who sat on the bed.

"What happened? If you don't tell me I'm going to say it was self-inflicted."

Eien stuck out his lip in thought at the nurses bluntness. "I was dragged into the mens bathroom by some guys and they beat me up."

He nodded and began writing stuff down on his clipboard. Eien was still staring at him wanting to know why he looked so god damned familiar. After a moment the nurse looked up from the paper and narrowed his odd eyes at the redhead. "Yes?" He asked, his deep voice booming. He put the clipboard down and and looked over at the desk that held many things.

"Nothing," Eien said looking away.

The man sighed and turned over to get something and Eien saw the necklaces that all the teachers wore that had their ID on it. He saw the name and his eyes widened.

"Kakuzu, oh," The receptionist stopped once she realized a student was there. "Mr. Taki, you have a visitor."

"I am with a student who needs my care so please do not disturb me. Tell the visitor to wait." He reached over for some gloves and pulled them on before going back to the redhead with a cotton ball an bottle of alcohol. He looked over at the receptionist. "Well?"

"Y-yes, of course," She said bowing her head and leaving, closing the door behind her.

The man rolled his strangely colored eyes and that's why he had seemed so familiar. They were red with the iris being green and Eien wondered how that was possible.

He didn't get to think about it any longer because the cotton ball was on his cheek, dabbing a cut and he hissed before moving away. "Who uses those things anymore?" He asked and Kakuzu looked unamused.

"It's effective and much cheaper than the prepackaged wipes. Now," He said, getting another cotton ball for the redhead. "Who did this to you?"

"Just some guys."

"I need names, Eien. I need to fill in a report and the school usually has my ass when they aren't filled through all the way." He tapped another spot on his cheek and the redhead hissed once more but stayed still.

"Yeah, then I'll get beat up even more the next time."

The man narrowed his eyes and put his hand down. "I can easily put self-inflicted on those papers if you don't tell me. I honestly don't care if you get beat up again, just tell me who did it so I don't get my ass bitten off."

Eien scoffed. Some nurse. "I guy named Craig, that's all I know. Now are we almost done, I need to go to class?"

"Almost, is there anywhere else that you are injured?"

"No," He lied. "Can I go to class now, there's a test today."

The man rolled his eyes once more and sighed into his mask. "Well I need to report that there's bullying going around so I don't lose my job and then this guy is going to be coming in for questioning. You may need to be here." Eien groaned lightly and he leaned back on his hands as the nurse got something else out. Two bandages were placed on his cheek and the man took off his gloves before reaching for his clipboard again. "Would you like some pain killers?" He asked, looking up from the paper.

Eien shrugged. "Sure."

"Twenty-five cents each."

The redhead's eyes widened slightly in anger and he scoffed. "You still love money, don't you," He muttered under his breath and the man narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"I said, I would not like any pain killers then. I thought teachers aren't even supposed to give any to students."

"You're old enough to have pain killers even at the school but if you wanted to use some you would have to bring it and check it into the office. Technically I'm not allowed to give you anything unless they're yours." He shook his head. "I was just trying to be nice."

"Yes, you're a saint, now can I go to class?"

The nurse stood up and nodded his head. "Sure, but don't be surprised if you're pulled out of class for questioning. Your parent or guardian will also be contacted and we will hopefully have this wrapped up by the end of the day." He opened the door and Eien swore under his breath.

"Took you fuckin' long enough. You said you'd take me out to breakfast, you asshole." The man stopped his ranting once he saw who was sitting on the bed. "The fuck happened to you, lil' red?"

The brunette sighed and shoved the shorter male out of the doorway. "Please do not visit me at work, Hidan and I never said I was taking you anywhere… Unless you're paying of course."

"Fuck that! I'll just get myself some food if you're not gonna feed me. Hey, red, who you beat up this time?"

Eien scowled and got off the bed, the bruises on his abdomen aching. "No one," He said, moving out of the room so he wasn't in a cramped space.

The man nodded and shrugged. "So your Dad fuck 'im yet?"

The redhead's eyes widened and he had to restrain himself from throwing the cup of tongue depressors.

"Hidan, leave now before I have the school security escort you out."

The silver-haired man just scoffed and punched the nurse in the shoulder playfully. "Whatever, I want lunch _and_ dinner, prick." He looked at Eien who was doing his best to not bite his lip until it bled. "Make sure your Dad doesn't screw up again." He then left and the nurse sighed.

"Do you know him?"

Eien ran a hand through his hair. "A little, I was just introduced to him was all."

"Then what was he talking about?"

"I don't know," Eien admitted bitterly. His Father didn't tell him anything about what he was doing, or where he was going. Was he actually seeing Deidara? The thought made his mouth go sour. He still saw the man being a hypocrite but it wasn't like he could stop him.

The man rubbed his brow in annoyance and nodded. "Well they should have called your Father by now. If you'd like to go to class then go, but if not then you can stay here and rest." He narrowed his eyes and sighed before heading turning around and heading to a new room.

Eien was about to sit down in a nearby chair if not for the receptionist bothering him. "We just called your Dad and he should be here in a few minutes." She frowned once she saw the bruises had darkened and she bit his knuckle very slightly. "Are you getting an icepack?"

"Way ahead of you."

Eien hissed as the nurse put an icepack against the left side of his face. The redhead grabbed it and held it more gently. The receptionist smiled up at the man. "That's very smart of you, Mr. Taki."

"They wouldn't pay me if I didn't do my job right."

She giggled and Eien rolled his eyes. The receptionist seemed to be in her mid-twenties with pale blond hair and a fake tan. It wasn't as bad as others but you could tell that it wasn't from the natural sun.

"So you've seen your visitor?" She asked as Eien sat down in a chair in the hall.

"Yes, he's been dealt with."

She gave him a sheepish smile. "You aren't supposed to have visitors during work hours, Mr. Taki," She scolded playfully.

"Well I would ask you to not tell." The nurse said and even though half his face was covered, Eien could hear the smile in his voice.

"You'd have to buy me lunch then."

The redhead rolled his eyes once more at the flirting and he was about to scold them for doing this in front of a student. Fortunately Kakuzu put a stop to it. "Actually, I have to take my friend out to lunch because I have abandoned him now. Is there anything else?" He was messing with her, Eien noticed subtly.

She bit her lip with a smile, a blush tinging her cheeks. "Dinner?"

"Busy then, too."

She smirked seductively, knowing what the man was hinting at. "What did you have in mind then?"

"I could do your taxes."

Her smile suddenly fell and she nearly pouted. "No thank you. I won't tell anyone about your visitor but don't let it happen again." She seemed stricter now and Eien nearly laughed at the situation. "Eien, if you could wait in the room that'd be great." She smiled but it was obviously forced. The redhead didn't blame her for being mad about being pulled around.

He got up and went back to the room. "Have a good day," The nurse called as he left and Eien didn't say anything.

He sat down in the spare chair, opposed to the bed and waited for his Father to come around. If the man was planning on grounding him any further he wasn't going to have it. There was Deidara he had been lying about for who knew how long and Hidan was proof of that.

After a few minutes of waiting the ice in the pack was starting to melt and that was when the Devil walked in through the doorway.

"The other boy's parents are still coming so you'll have a few minutes to talk about this amongst yourselves," A new receptionist said. "Though you will be met with something from Administration pretty soon, just a warning." She then turned around and left leaving the Father and son.

Sasori didn't look mad, or upset. He looked disappointed. "You only had one more day, Eien."

The redhead glared darkly at the older male. "Funny because I didn't do shit and I got beat up. For no fucking reason!"

"Do not swear," Sasori scolded as he leaned down to see his face and Eien moved away, still holding the icepack. "Let me see."

Eien put down his hand revealing the light swelling and the dark bruises. Sasori automatically raised his hand to his cheek and the sixteen-year-old swatted his hand away. "No one is going to believe that the bruises went away this quickly and they won't believe this guy beat me up."

Sasori's lips were pursed into a thin line and he sighed and nodded. "Fine, but I'm going to take a look at it tonight. Is there anywhere else that you got hurt?"

Eien scowled but stood up and lifted up his shirt to reveal his abdomen with two large bruises spreading into each other. Sasori nodded and placed his hand on his the bruises and Eien noticed vaguely that his hands were very warm. A moment later, he felt the healing energy come from his fingertips and he bit his lip to stifle a groan. If the wound was fresh or hurt at the moment, it hurt just as much to have it healed. Or if too much energy was applied it hurt but his Father always managed to get the right amount due to practice.

After a minute Sasori pulled his hand away and Eien exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding. He put his shirt back down and sat down while his Father took a liking to leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets.

Eien crossed his arms and went into a recumbent position as he looked up at his Father who was reading some medical posters on the wall across from him. "… So what have you been doing in your spare time?"

Sasori looked away from the posters and gazed down at his son. "Nothing in particular. Why do you ask?"

Eien shrugged and stared ahead. "Because Hidan came here and said that you were fucking Deidara."

The Devil's eyes widened before they turned red. "You know damn well Eien that I wouldn't do that!" He stood in front of his son fully, who's blue eyes were filled with fear from the reaction. "And since when did you ever start believing what he said of all people." He groaned and ran a hand through his hair roughly in agitation, his eyes turning brown once more. "For the love of… No, I am not having sex with him," He confirmed and Eien just nodded, wanting him to continue. "I've been giving him lessons in dancing. We made a deal that if I taught him that he'd leave me alone so… There." He sighed harshly and shook his head. "And stop swearing, it's getting on my nerves."

The younger redhead nodded once more and kept his mouth shut until someone from Administration came to talk to them. It was the vice principal and though he seemed busy, this was only the first thing he had to deal with that day. He led them to the conference room but told Eien to take his time if he was still in pain.

Eien and Sasori were the first ones in there and only a few minutes later Craig and his parents joined. They looked like an average family but both his Mother and Father looked disappointed.

As the vice principal began to talk Eien tuned him out and took a liking to staring at the table. He didn't have his icepack anymore so the left side of his face began to ache but he didn't let it show. When he was asked questions he told the truth where Craig denied it and told the man that Eien had cornered him and how he had to use self-defence to get out.

"Was there someone else around to actually see this?"

The blond pursed his lips and Eien knew that he didn't want to rat out his friends. The redhead sighed, not even bothering to look up from the table as he began to tap his finger against it. "Trevor Vick saw."

The other teen scoffed. "Your boyfriend?"

The tapping stopped and the redhead looked across the table to see Craig with a smug smirk on his face. The administrator looked at him and waved his hand. "So your-"

"My _friend_," He near growled as he looked at the older male and Sasori kicked his foot from under the table to tell him to calm down. He exhaled harshly and continued on. "Found me in the bathroom with him and took me to the nurses office."

The vice principal nodded and turned towards Craig's parents. "I'm sorry but…" Eien began tuning out again, even as they called Trevor in for questioning and as Eien's bully got his suspension.

The teen looked pissed as his parents reprimanded him and told him there would be more punishment at home. The boy's Mother apologized many times to Sasori about what had happened and Sasori told her that these things happened but he would rather have them not.

Eien had the chance to go home and rest but he denied the offer saying that he had a test in one of his classes. Sasori had left, leaving Eien and Trevor to walk back to class.

"Does it hurt?" Trevor asked as he reached up to touch the redhead's cheek but Eien moved away from him.

"Yeah, so I suggest you don't touch it," He answered as he tried to smile but only a wince came out. "It's fine- ah~" His nose twitched and he sneezed barely a second later, stopping in his footsteps all together. He sniffled and coughed a little, making Trevor raise a brow and also stop.

"You should have gone home when you had the chance, you're probably sick too."

Eien shook his head and they continued on walking. They got to class, getting many stares but the redhead ignored them as he got into his seat so he could take notes.

-Meanwhile-

Sasori took a sip of his coffee as he stared at the woman in front of him with scrutinizing eyes. He was sensing nervousness all over her and if fear had a smell, this would be it. Though she seemed happy and composed on the outside.

"How is your coffee, sir?"

"Please do not call me sir, Janet, just call me Doctor Akasuna."

"Of course, of course," She answered as she wrote something down on her clipboard which was always in her arms. She was very meticulous, Sasori noticed from early on and he had to deal with this woman for how ever long the hospital required him to.

This woman was to be his assistant. He complained one too many times about having a truck load of paperwork and the hospital decided that they could kill two birds with one stone and get a student to work with Sasori and she would be his assistant. She had graduated from the basic schools but she still had a far way to go if she wanted a position like Sasori's.

"So I'm going to be a doctor's assistant. Like a physician's assistant?"

Sasori took another sip of his coffee and put it down on his desk. Janet was sitting in the seat in front of his desk and he was briefing her on things that she would have to do.

"Sure, but you're going to have to do paperwork all the more. You'll also have to take notes for some patients during appointments but while I am in surgery you will work on paperwork, understood?"

She nodded, her low ponytail bobbing slightly, making his coarse hair look a little messy. "So what is the schedule for today?"

Sasori began checking his email, his elbow on his desk and with his hand covering his mouth. "So far just appointments, but they usually schedule me for a surgery every few weeks. The problem with that is that they throw the OR nurses in as well and they're also unprepared."

"Would you like me to inform them?"

"No, just do your job." He closed his laptop and stood up. "Let's head to the first appointment." He walked around his desk and went to the door, opening it and leaving it open for his assistant to go through.

She followed him around the whole day, taking notes for most of the patients and Sasori was beginning to think it was actually easier. He only had to worry about writing prescriptions and she would fill out the patients forms.

He was talking to one woman about a rash that she had on her arms and it was just a reaction to the sun. "You can buy the cream here for around fifteen dollars and-"

"Thirteen," Janet corrected and Sasori looked up to see his assistant standing behind him and his eyebrow twitched.

"Yes, exactly thirteen dollars." He turned back to the patient and finished filling out her prescription. "If the rash gets worse or gets irritated stop using it and call me." He stood up and led her out of the room, Janet following once more.

"I'm going to go on my break," He said, running a hand through his hair and the blond woman frowned.

"You have to be allowed by a supervisor, Dr. Akasuna." She began writing on her clipboard and Sasori watched her cautiously.

"I've been working for six hours and this is the time I usually take my break."

"Hmm, you actually left work for an emergency and that made your schedule unbalanced."

"I wasn't doing anything at seven o'clock so I left because of a family emergency," He explained with a long sigh. "You should not be worried about me, Janet so please go to your office and work on something."

"Would you like this time to be counted to your vacation hours?" She asked, pen poised.

Sasori pointed in the direction of her office. "No, now go to your office, Janice."

"Janet," She corrected and Sasori pursed his lips in anger.

"Go. I will call you when I need you again."

She nodded and smiled. "This day has been good so far." It seemed her nervousness was now gone.

He rubbed his eyebrows. "Yeah," He muttered as he headed to the break room for a cup of coffee. It was none of the woman's business when he took his break. Most people didn't bug him when he did this because he always timed it when he didn't have any appointments or surgeries.

When he was pouring himself a cup of coffee someone stepped into the break room. "Why were you pulled out of work today, Dr. Akasuna?" The redhead put down the pot and turned around to stare at Itachi who was sitting at the table, apparently having a snack. "I was told it was problems with your son again."

"It's none of your concern-"

"Yet it pulls you out of work. Isn't there something else you can do so you don't have to leave work so frequently?" The man wasn't wearing his glasses as he stared at Sasori. Both men stayed stoic as the redhead answered.

"If you are so concerned about it you can go to the school and take care of the bullies. Or you can perhaps," He shrugged. "I don't know bring my wife back so she can deal with it. Which do you prefer."

The man's lips turned down into a small grimace. "That's not what I meant. There is no reason to be upset." It didn't take long for word to spread around that the older doctor's 'wife' was deceased so many people thought it was a touchy subject.

"Then what did you mean? I have no other relatives, Dr. Uchiha, so if you don't have a real suggestion then please stay out of my personal life." He walked out of the room brusquely so the man didn't have time to reply.

Not only did he have to work with the reincarnation of the man who killed his lover, he was also being lectured by him. He couldn't really hate _this_ man because he really did nothing but he hated him on other spectrums. He seemed so cocky and acted like he owned everyone because he had money and smarts. He groaned once he realized this was Deidara's opinions and not his. He couldn't wait until he didn't have to deal with him anymore.

When he got back to his office he got a call about a surgery and he nearly slammed his phone back onto the jack. His day had turned out bad enough to be called to Eien's school but it just got worse when he got an assistant.

By the time he finished his coffee he had gotten a call about starting the surgery in an hour. He gave an irritated sigh as Janet showed up.

"But you have appointments to take care of, Dr. Akasuna."

He was getting some paper work ready her when the woman appeared and he really didn't want to deal with her. "Yes, I know that but we can reschedule. Tell the receptionist to call them to cancel their appointments and make new ones. These kinds of things happen." He handed her a file of papers and she nodded.

"All right, is there anything else?"

He shook his head and headed out of his office. "The surgery will last for four hours or so, but I'm leaving after that."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

He waved at her and left to get ready for the surgery.

-Meanwhile-

Eien coughed into his sleeve once more and Trevor just eyed him as he had to stop due to the cough. He was hunched over and to the side of the hall so people could walk by him. "I think the nurses office has some cough drops if you want."

The redhead shook his head and straightened up. "No, I need to go home to do my homework." He walked up to his boyfriend who narrowed his eyes.

"What's that?" He asked as he moved a finger to the top of the shorter males shirt to see a bruise right below his collarbone.

Eien swatted his hand away and pulled his jacket close. "I don't know, maybe I am sick."

"It looked like a hickey." Trevor's face was emotionless and Eien glared darkly at him.

"Well it's not. Just because we haven't done anything in a while doesn't mean that I would go and whore myself out," He whispered harshly in case someone nearby heard.

"I never said you did it on purpose. You are living with-"

"Well he hasn't done anything, so drop it." Eien began walking away and the brunette followed.

"Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow for the game?"

Eien looked up and scoffed. "Sure, if my Dad doesn't ground me for what happened today." His face still hurt and people still wouldn't stop looking at him.

"Well he hasn't said anything so I'm picking you up." Trevor's lip twitched and Eien sighed.

"Fine. What time should I be ready?" He asked as they left out the doors to face the cool air.

"Around five-thirty."

Eien nodded and began walking down the stairs with the older male when he saw Yoru's car. "Yoru's waiting," He said before looking at Trevor who was leering very lightly. "If he does anything you have my permission to beat him up, 'kay? Though I think my Dad will beat you to it." The brunette exhaled slowly and Eien rolled his eyes. "It's fine. Bye."

"Bye," Trevor said as he walked over to his own car.

Eien had gotten into the Yoru's vehicle, noticing that the man was eyeing him carefully. "Yes?"

"What happened?"

Eien scowled and looked away. "I got beat up. My Dad already came to the school though so you don't have to worry about it."

The demon sighed and put his car into drive before pushing the accelerator. "This wouldn't have happened if I was there to help you."

"Yes, but if these bracelets were off then I could have taken care of myself," Eien said carefully. "But you should be glad that this is our last day of being grounded."

Yoru smiled. "Yes, it is. Though I'm not sure where I'm going to go once our sentence is over. I was thinking of visiting South America. It's lovely this time of year, you know."

"I'm sure it is, but shouldn't you worry about getting a job?"

"I still have plenty of money from my previous occupations," Yoru said shrugging. He turned onto a different road and continued to drive. "What do you plan on doing again?"

"Going to a basketball game tomorrow."

The demon chuckled. "You're behaving like a typical teenager."

Eien ignored him and the rest of the car ride was silent. When they had got home Eien was planning on doing his homework so he didn't have to worry about it later on but as he touched the doorknob to enter the house he experienced a moment of vertigo.

He brushed it off and opened the door only to collapse into the house.

"Eien?" Yoru looked over to see the redhead convulsing violently on the floor. He rushed over to him and turned him onto his side as the redhead vomited up a handful of blood. In just the matter of seconds, the redhead had broken out into a sweat and his nose began to bleed.

Eien looked up at him confused before coughing again and Yoru bit his bottom lip. He ran to the home phone, Eien reaching out for him once he left. He quickly dialed the hospital number to hear the receptionist greet him but he quickly interrupted her.

"Is Dr. Akasuna there? I need to talk to him immediately," He said urgently as he heard his master vomiting up more blood. He went back to him and kept him on his side so he didn't choke. "Hello?"

_"I'm sorry but he is in a surgery at the moment. Would you like to leave a message for him?"_

Yoru swore. "Tell him to come home as soon as soon as possible."

_"All right who is this message from?"_

Eien brought his hands up to his throat and began to heave with nothing coming out. Yoru put down the phone and turned him over some more before patting his back so the blood would get out. Once it did the floor was covered in more of the red liquid and Eien gave a groan before tears came to his eyes.

_"Hello?"_

Yoru hung up the phone and picked up the redhead who clawed at his own chest in pain. He took him to his own bedroom and set him down on the bed before taking off his shirt to see what was hurting him. Large bruises covered his chest and Yoru knew the symptoms well enough by now and by the look on his master's face, so did he.

"We have to get these off," Yoru said as he tried pulling off the redhead's bracelets but they weren't budging one bit.

"Stop," He commanded but he wouldn't listen.

"If we get these off you should go back to normal," Yoru explained but the bands wouldn't come off, not with him being this mundane. Eien just laid there as Yoru tried his best to help him but nothing worked.

He could feel the sickness in him spreading. He had felt it before, the way it stole all of his energy and burned his body. It was a slow painful process but it was different now. Now, it was driving into him and taking everything away faster.

He screamed and arched his back as an old ache began coming back.

Yoru kept him down and stared into his face. "Calm down. Take deep breaths and focus on that. Count, all right?"

Eien nodded and bit his bloody lip as the demon left to his bathroom to get a wet rag. He wasn't going to tell him everything was going to be all right. That would be a lie.

Yoru didn't know what was going to happen to his master, but he knew the Devil had to come home as soon as possible before he died.

Eien had tried counting, but when he had only gotten to three, his body lurched forward and he vomited up more blood. Yoru had to force him down so he didn't move around too much.

"You have to stay still or it'll hurt more." Eien nodded as tears came back to his eyes. Yoru began cleaning the blood off of him while trying to keep him cool so his body didn't overheat.

Hours had passed when Eien had finally settled down long enough to pass out but the demon still tended to his master, just to keep the sickness at bay long enough until Sasori came home.

-Meanwhile-

When Sasori had finished his surgery he had appeared to work overtime and he was leaving with no more work. Even with Janet following him, he didn't really care.

"The supervisors said that you have another surgery, Dr.-"

"I'm not on call which means I have the right to reject them. They have plenty of doctors to work right now." The redhead was packing up his things when his new assistant had walked in and he was in no mood to deal with her. "I want the reports done by tomorrow morning." He left the room and locked it, the blond still behind him.

"But-"

"I have to go home, so please excuse me."

He walked away quickly the woman not bothering to follow anymore. He walked through the main lobby the receptionists saying goodbye to him and he just waved as he walked out the door.

As he got in his car he swore to himself silently as he realized he still had one more lesson to give Deidara. They both knew it was pointless to try to teach him but if it sealed the deal he would put up with it.

He started on his small drive towards the dance studio, realizing that the weather was actually clearing up to look like it may be sunny.

When he did arrive, he saw once more that only Deidara's car was there and he parked next to it before going inside. He found the teen sitting against the wall per usual, now reading a book but he looked up and grinned once he saw the redhead enter.

"Do you usually wait for me here?" Sasori asked as he walked over to the younger male, hands in his pockets.

"Well I have my usual lesson with my teacher and sister but that usually doesn't turn out well and they leave a little after five, un." He stood up and stretched his arms above his head, this causing his shirt to rise revealing some of his stomach and Sasori had realized he was looking so he looked over to his side.

"So I'm guessing my help isn't doing much."

Deidara shook his head and put down his arms with a sigh. "Nah, but you tried, un," He chuckled. "I tried again today and I think I broke my sisters foot," He said sheepishly. "She had to call my Mom to take her to the hospital. Didja see her there, un?"

Sasori shook his head, now looking at the blond. "No, I was in a surgery at the moment and I only deal with emergency situations during the night shift."

Deidara raised a brow. "Then what do you do during the day."

The Devil shrugged. "Mostly appointments about whatever and a few surgeries."

Deidara smiled. "So I got you at a good time then, right?" Sasori stared down at him and the blond raised a brow. "My arm. I got burned, remember, un?"

"It's hard to remember every person I treat, brat."

Deidara sighed smirked. "Old age I suppose." Sasori narrowed his eyes causing the blond to chuckle. "Yeah, well sense I can't really dance do you want to come over for tea again? I really have nothing else to do anyway, un."

The older male ran a hand through his hair. "Sure, but please tell me you have something other than mint."

"Of course, but why would I give you the good stuff right away?" Deidara chuckled and walked passed him so they could head outside.

Sasori followed silently and he went to his own car while Deidara went to his. "I hope you remember the way because I don't want to go slow for you anymore," He called before getting into the drivers side.

The redhead rolled his eyes and got into his own as well. He could be there in a second the the blond wouldn't even know. But true to his word, Deidara didn't keep slow for Sasori and was going above the speed limit most of the time. Sasori took his sweet time not really looking forward to spending more time with the blond and he really didn't know why.

By the time he had gotten to the blond's apartment he realized that Deidara was already inside and he wondered if the he ever had any manners. Maybe this was how Deidara treated his friends but Sasori didn't consider himself a friend of the blond, just an acquaintance.

When he had parked his car in the guest section he had got out and walked up the two flights of stairs to get to the blond's apartment. He knocked on the door once he got there and it opened revealing Deidara with a small pout. "You took your time," He muttered.

Sasori smirked. "I hoped the tea would be done by now if I did. I hate waiting."

"But you make other people wait, un?" Deidara stepped out of the way and Sasori took off his shoes once he was inside.

"I try not to do that, but it's fun with you." He followed the teen into the kitchen who just scoffed at him.

"Harsh, un." He moved to the stove where a kettle sat with a blue flame under it. He checked the water and shrugged. "Water isn't even boiling yet so you have to wait some more." He turned back to Sasori who took a seat at the island. "Sorry," He chuckled.

"If you don't mind me asking," Sasori said and the blond nodded. "Why did you ask me to teach you how to dance? I'm sure there are other actual dance teachers in this city but you asked a doctor." Sasori shrugged nonchalantly as he stared at the blond.

Deidara didn't seem to find the question very challenging or offensive so he smiled. "Because it was convenient and I thought it would be interesting, un."

Sasori gave him a questioning look. "Why would you find it interesting?"

"I wanted to know if you would actually agree to something like this. It wasn't a lie when I said I needed a dance teacher, that was true, but I just wanted…" Deidara looked thoughtful and smiled kindly. "You just seemed nice and I wanted to know more about you. You could say I was drawn towards you, un." He chuckled shortly afterwards but Sasori took a liking to staring at the counter instead of the blond.

"You were curious," He stated and after a moment Deidara nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I was," He mused. Another minute passed by in silence and the water was boiling. "What kind of tea do you want?" Deidara asked as he moved the kettle to a cooler part of the stove.

Sasori sighed and looked up. "White tea would be good."

The blond nodded and opened up a cabinet above the counters. He looked up and scoffed as he saw how high the tea was. "Last time I'm having Kisame over," He muttered before going to his toes, trying to reach the container of tea. Sasori rolled his eyes and got out of his chair to help the blond. "You don't have to help, un." Deidara turned his head, sending a small glare but Sasori brushed it off as he reached for the container, his body accidentally brushing against the blond's.

"I'm impatient," Sasori responded with a smirk. He handed the tea to Deidara who narrowed his eyes before taking it.

"Well you're going to have to wait for the tea to steep. This one," He paused and read something on metal cylinder in his hand. "Steeps for ten minutes so we'll have plenty of time to wait, un." He grinned and got a scooper out so he could measure how much tea he was putting in the boiling water.

"You make tea differently," Sasori commented as he sat down at the island again and the teen shrugged.

"I've been taught many ways how to make tea but I like making it my own way, un."

Sasori nodded and realized this was how his former lover had made tea as well. If they didn't want to go out for tea Sasori would offer to make some but Deidara would tell him that he never added enough sugar so he made it. Then they would drink the tea in the living room huddled together because of winter rolling around. It was really only a week before Sasori had left Deidara and Eien. It was a shock even on him for leaving so suddenly. He had expected to stay at least another month or two.

"Sasori?"

The redhead looked up to see Deidara getting two mugs out of another cupboard, the mugs from before. "You spaced out there. Do that often?" He teased with a smirk and the corner of Sasori's lip twitched into a smile.

"Maybe."

Deidara placed the mugs on the counter and checked to see if the tea was done. "Darn, it's only been two minutes. Seems that your impatience is rubbing off on me, un." He sighed and looked back at Sasori who was still silent. "Why're you so quiet all of a sudden."

Sasori placed his forearms on the counter and looked at the blond. "I'm thinking."

The blond nodded slowly. "Okay, you do that but I'm going to change, un." He walked to his bedroom and Sasori's eyes almost followed him but he made sure to look at something else. He wasn't going to be staring wistfully at someone he didn't have feelings for.

The blond had returned a few minutes earlier, his long sleeved shirt and sweatpants replaced with a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair was also in a low bun, his fringe also tucked away. "I think it's about done," He said as he walked past Sasori to get to the tea. The redhead caught sight of his arm and noticed that it was scarring, but getting better. Deidara lifted the lid of the teapot and hissed as he dropped it.

"What happened?" Sasori got out of his chair and Deidara shook his head.

"Nothing, the steam just hurts." He looked over at Sasori with a small smile. "You know how it is," He chuckled, now touching his arm lightly.

Sasori frowned and moved over to see the burn and Deidara offered to, giving a small hiss. He sighed but paused. "I'm not wearing gloves."

"Well lucky for you I don't have a flesh eating bacteria, un." Deidara looked up at the redhead who was biting his lip softly.

"I should at least wash my hands."

"Bathrooms near the entrance," Deidara said, nudging his head towards the restroom and Sasori nodded before walking off. The redhead entered the bathroom to find the walls painted a soothing red with the towels and other things a bronze color. The sink and toiler were white and besides that Sasori almost found it too plain.

He began washing his hands, subconsciously counting the seconds. He knew about bacteria and infections and how long it took to get sick. Not very long. Plus he had to take care of Eien when he was younger, making sure that he didn't even step outside for fear of him getting sick.

He sighed at the thought of Yoru's worry. Eien was going to be fine. The bracelets would be off the next morning and Eien's own aura would keep the curse at bay. That much was obvious and he wished Yoru wouldn't baby his son.

After Sasori was done washing his hands he saw that the blond had regular towels and grimaced. Those carried just as many germs as he had just washed away. Sighing, he manipulated the water to fall off of his hands and down the drain. He left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to see Deidara was gone, the tea still uncovered.

"In here," The blond called from where Sasori assumed his bedroom was. He went to the room at the end of the hall to find the blond sitting on his bed, applying ointment to his burn. He looked up both of his blue eyes shining form the light on his night stand. It was getting darker outside and Sasori began to wonder how much time had passed. "I don't think there's much left to do but if you want to check it out that'd be fine." Sasori nodded and went to the blond, sitting down on the bed next to him. "I stopped wearing the bandages last week-"

"Like you should have been. It needs to be exposed to air when ready but you still have to be careful around other things like steam." Sasori sighed and Deidara motioned for him to look at his arm. "I would have recommended you clean the burn before putting on the ointment but it would be a waste to wash it off now." Deidara nodded and smiled as he got closer to the redhead who was now touching the burn very lightly. "Though you did add a bit too much of this stuff." He moved three of his fingers up the blond's arm to reach the edges of the burn. He looked down at Deidara who was still smiling contently.

"Thanks for helping. Even though I really didn't ask for it, un," He chuckled lightly and looked away. Sasori nodded and continued to rub the ointment on his skin gently. Deidara looked back up saw the man's attention was all on his arm. "The tea's probably getting cold," He muttered to himself but Sasori heard it clearly.

"We could easily warm it up again," He replied and Deidara finally caught his eye.

"Yeah, un…"

The silence continued and Deidara was still looking at him, almost making the redhead uncomfortable. The look was very familiar and Sasori wanted to tell Deidara to stop it, just so he wouldn't think about what he wanted to do at the moment. He knew what that look meant, he had seen it many times before but he wouldn't succumb to it this time.

"Deidara-"

He was cut off by a pair of lips on his own and he stood as still as ever. He could feel the blond leaning up, his good arm going to his neck to pull himself closer. Deidara moved his lips just barely in the form of a kiss but he then moved back down, to see Sasori staring at him stoically.

"I'm wasting my time, aren't I?" Deidara asked quietly. He sounded like he really didn't care but disappointment was written all over his face. "It was worth a shot though, right, un? I-"

Sasori didn't let him finish as he cupped the blond's face quickly and leaned down to claim his lips. The ointment on his fingers smeared against the teen's face but neither of them cared as Deidara began to kiss back hungrily. Sasori sighed contently but somewhere in the back of his head a voice was screaming for him to stop. He knew this was bad but he missed this. He missed Deidara. He missed him so fucking much.

After a minute they both pulled away Deidara panting for air as he looked up at the redhead. "I don't always want to waste your time, Deidara."

**Lol, cliffhanger =w=**

**At least it wasn't a months wait like before XD**

**Review?**


	66. Love or Death?

Deidara looked at the redhead earnestly and leaned up to kiss him again, his hands going up to his neck to pull him closer. Sasori didn't waste any time and licked the blond's lips asking for entrance and Deidara easily opened up. His body began to scoot closer to the older male's and Sasori leaned down to push Deidara onto his back the blond fighting at first, but letting himself submit for the moment.

Sasori's hands began moving down the blond's body as his tongue began to roam the teen's mouth, Deidara moaning lightly. After a few more moments he pulled away panting while the Devil occupied himself with nipping at the blond's neck before actually biting.

Deidara groaned and closed his eyes, before lacing his fingers through the older male's red hair. "Sasori…" The redhead began sucking on one spot and the blond let a breathy moan slip past his lips. "S-stop for a sec, un." The redhead relentlessly pulled away, knowing it would be easier to stop all of this by this point. The voice was getting louder but he tuned it out as he stared down at Deidara, who's cheeks were flushed just barely. "You know what this is going to lead to, don't you."

Sasori gave a small nod, knowing exactly where this was going to lead. "But this will be a one time thing. I still expect you to honor our deal after this."

Deidara blinked and nodded. "Of course," He said, a smirk forming on his lips. "Unless you come back for more."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious, Deidara."

The blond shrugged and got up so he was resting on both of his elbows, face right in front of the redhead's. "Fine, but let's count this as my payment for your attempt to teach me, un."

The redhead scowled and sighed. "Fine, and you also can't tell anyone." Deidara nodded his head in agreement before they continued.

With their conversation done, Deidara leaned upwards and crashed his lips to Sasori's the older male easily responding and pushing him down to his back again. He straddled his hips so he had more access and Deidara didn't seem to mind much.

His hands continued to go down his body, soon reaching the hem of the blond's shirt. Sasori pulled away briefly to ask a question. "Do you want me to hurry?"

Deidara sighed as he felt the redhead's hands brush his stomach softly. "You can take your time, I don't mind, un." He closed his eyes as the older male continued to caress his skin gently. Sasori nodded and he began kissing Deidara again, his hands going up higher, taking extra time to remember the blond's body.

It was different in ways that the blond was well nourished. He had been so scrawny and frail before so Sasori always made sure that he ate all of his meals so he didn't get any smaller than he was then, but this Deidara was different. He was healthy now but he still felt the same.

Sasori pushed into the kiss as his fingertips brushed the skin below one of the blond's nipples, Deidara gasping lightly. He expected the reaction and he wanted to experiment. It was the same soul, appearance and maybe even personality, but body? Sasori almost doubted it. He wanted to know if he was the same.

He let his lips brush lightly against the blond's and Deidara leaned up, wanting him to continue. Sasori smirked very lightly and kissed the blond's jawline lightly before going down to his neck, Deidara's whine just barely audible. He kissed the small bruise that he had made and bit down harshly, Deidara gasping in confusion.

Sasori continued to move his hands, which snaked their way around the blond's back, Deidara arching his chest towards him as Sasori began tracing the spots where scars used to be. He could still feel the small scars from when the blond was whipped as a child. He could still feel the burn left on the blond's back after he accidentally burned himself in the kitchen when he was working in the Inn in his early teens.

He let go of the blond's flesh and he licked the new wound of any blood that spilled. Deidara sighed in relief, as his hands made their way to Sasori's back and he clenched at his shirt lightly. The redhead began kissing his neck again, his hands going back to the hem of Deidara's shirt to pull it off. Did he look the same? Probably not, but he was curious. He wanted to know.

He pulled at the shirt and Deidara caught the drift before lifting his arms up slightly so Sasori could pull the shirt off of him. After it was off and tossed to the side, Sasori looked down at the blond's naked skin and saw he was the same. Everything about him, besides the fact that you couldn't see his ribs, was just like before. There was a birthmark that was on the right side of the blond's abdomen and Sasori was surprised that that was there like before.

His hand brushed it barely as he kissed Deidara's lips lightly. His hands moved higher to cup his face again and the blond in return gripped his hair tightly. The emotions of the blond were affecting him and the kissing soon became feverish like they couldn't get enough of each other. It wasn't just lust that was coming off the blond, but longing. Almost like love.

Sasori wanted to pull away and leave once he felt that. Love. He only had the guts to say that he loved Deidara once and that had been after he died. He considered himself a coward for being afraid to feel, but he wasn't going to let that take over his life again.

He kissed back with even more fervor and Deidara moaned, this allowing his tongue to slip in-between his lips. He wanted more. His hands moved up to the blond's hair and he pulled the hairband holding his hair together in a bun, his long hair now splayed on the pillow before him. He ran his hands through the blond's hair like the blond had done with him and he pulled away from the kiss, letting the blond get a few gulps of air before continuing.

"Is this your first time with a man?" Deidara asked after a few pants.

"No," Sasori answered honestly before giving him a chaste kiss. "It's not. Is this your first time bottoming?" He asked as he began kissing under the blond's jaw.

Deidara chuckled. "No, but I'm not usually on the bottom in the first place? It's my gift to you, un."

Sasori almost froze when he heard the blond's answer. He already knew it but hearing it from Deidara hurt just as much. He almost had to hold back his anger as he took the teen's lips once more, his emotions showing in the kiss. Deidara returned the kiss just as roughly with tongues clashes almost violently. "Then I guess I'll have to make this even better for you," Sasori spoke once he pulled away.

Deidara nodded and moved his hands down to Sasori's shirt. "Off," He demanded and Sasori smirked before sitting up and pulling his shirt off over his head, throwing it to join Deidara's shirt on the floor somewhere.

"Any more demands before we continue?" He placed his hands on either side of the blond's head and Deidara stared up at him with half-lidded eyes. He shook his head but realization came over his face once he remembered something.

"One sec, un." He reached over to his night stand and Sasori moved out of the way, now on his knees allowing the blond to move. Deidara opened a drawer and got something out of a box. "Here." He handed something to Sasori who realized it was a tube of lube and a condom. He had almost forgotten. "Sorry but if we're going to have sex it's not going to be without that," Deidara explained as he looked at Sasori, his face silhouetted in the light.

Sasori nodded. "Of course." He set the two things aside for the moment as he and the blond got back into a comfortable position. They shared yet another kiss and and Deidara's hands began to undo his belt. It seemed the blond's patience was running thin. Sasori chuckled and rubbed his hips against the blond's who just gave a small hiss at the action.

His hands began caressing his skin again in all the ways he had memorized, knowing that Deidara liked to have his sides touched or that if he barely touched him it drove him crazy. Even the reactions were the same and Sasori almost thought he was in a dream. Everything was the same.

Once Deidara got his belt undone he kicked off his pants, leaving his boxers on while the blond got to work on his own pants. He slid out of his jeans and Sasori helped by throwing them off the bed as he leaned down and kissed Deidara again. He tugged at his boxers and Deidara lifted his hips to get out of the thin material. It was quickly taken off and Sasori reached for the lube. He got in-between the blond's legs instead of straddling him so he got better access to him.

He finished the kiss roughly and Deidara licked his lips as Sasori opened the lube and squeezed a fair amount of the substance onto his fingers. Deidara spread his legs further apart as Sasori reached down and stuck a finger into him gently, almost too gently for his liking.

"Go faster," He pleaded softly as he felt the redhead moving at such a slow pace. He was gripping the sheets at his head gently but they were clenched once he felt the older male add another finger, now scissoring him.

Sasori watched as Deidara's head lolled back slightly, his eyes now closed. "Uncomfortable?"

The blond's opened one eye and smirked. "No, just feels weird at first, un." He rocked his hips wanting Sasori to continue and the redhead added the third finger, this time causing Deidara to wince and close his eyes while biting his bottom lip. Sasori was thrusting the fingers in and out of the blond and he reached down to grab his erection. Deidara moaned in shock as his eyes opened. "You don't have to do that," He gasped as Sasori began to stroke him lightly.

"It's fine," Sasori whispered as he kissed his cheek lightly before moving to his mouth. Deidara moaned and rocked into the fingers inside of him slowly. Sasori gave an expert thrust deeper, knowing his slim fingers hit the target. The blond's back arched off the bed and he pulled away from the kiss to let out a long moan.

"A-again, un~" He rocked his hips earnestly and Sasori continued to move the fingers into the blond who was now gripping his shoulders tightly, as he buried his face in his neck.

"Are you ready?" Sasori asked, ready to pull the fingers out.

Deidara nodded quickly and Sasori took the fingers out and let go of his member before getting out of his last article of clothing and reaching for the condom. He ripped the top off and took the lubed up condom out of it's packaging before slipping it onto his already erect cock. Deidara wrapped his legs around the redhead's waist and Sasori stared down at him carefully.

"Tell me to stop if it hurts." He spread the blond's legs just a little more and began to push in, noticing how Deidara's face scrunched up in pain but he voiced no complaint. Sasori lifted his hips so he could have more access as he slid in some more and Deidara gasped, now gripping his shoulders even tighter.

"Fuck~" Sasori stopped and stared at the blond's face which was a canvas of pain. "No, no keep on going, un," Deidara urged as he ignored the pain he was in.

The redhead frowned but did so until he was all the way in. He could feel the blond's legs twitching and relaxing so they weren't wrapped around his waist anymore, but resting by his hips. "Tell me when to move." Sasori kissed the blond's neck as he himself tried to get used to the feeling. The pleasure in his groin was intense and he wasn't even moving yet. Even before when his former lover had been alive the feeling was almost shocking every time. He missed the feeling of Deidara around him like this and even though he knew everything about this situation was wrong, he couldn't stop. Not now when the blond was right here in the front of him, both of them ready to give themselves to each other.

After another minute Deidara wrapped his arms around the redhead so his hands clutched at his back, his nails digging into the flesh gently. "You can go," He moaned when he felt Sasori suck on a spot under his jaw.

The redhead nodded and began to pull out slowly before thrusting in quickly but not enough to hurt the blond much. He heard a gasp from the male under him but he continued to move, his lips still grazing the blond's neck. His thrusts unconsciously sped up and Deidara was giving breathy moans every once and a while, his head now resting on his pillow again, his eyes closed.

"Faster… Please," He gasped as Sasori brushed his prostate gland, eyes now opened slightly. Sasori was now resting on his forearms so he could kiss the blond and Deidara hands found themselves in the Devil's hair once more, pulling hard in need. Sasori began thrusting harder and the blond moaned into his lips his eyelids closed clenched shut in pleasure.

When the redhead pulled away, a cascade of moans slipped past Deidara's lips and it was like music, like it was timed there on purpose. He sounded beautiful and Sasori gave him a chaste kiss almost in appreciation. Even though this was a one time thing and he knew it, he was making him feel again. He could feel Deidara's emotions even more now that he was inside of him and it made the redhead want to love the blond even more.

"God, you feel so good~" Sasori moaned into the blond's neck, his eyes closed as he concentrated on the feeling as well. He began moving slower wanting to savor the feeling but Deidara whined in need and gripped his hair even harder.

"No, keep going, un," He pleaded, eyes now opening and Sasori did as he was told.

The blond let go of Sasori's hair as the redhead sat up slightly to get a better angle and position to thrust. Deidara wrapped his legs around the older male's waist as he began moving faster and he took a liking to gripping the sheets under him once more. Sasori was staring at him, watching his chest rise in fall in pants, while his cheeks were flushed darkly, eyes clouded with lust and desire. He was holding his hips to have a better grip on his thrusting and he soon found an easy rhythm, Deidara thrusting back every once and a while.

Sasori gave an experimental thrust forward, one harder than all the others and Deidara's mouth opened wide as he arched off the bed. "Danna~!" He gasped and moaned as the redhead continued to take him roughly, the pain now gone.

Hearing the blond call him that practically sent Sasori into a frenzy as he sped up his thrusts even more, his grip on the blond almost painful for the teen though he didn't seem to mind as his body was being rocked back and forth from the strength of his thrusts.

Deidara was panting harshly and he managed to let go of the sheets to grab Sasori by his shoulders and pull him down to kiss him passionately. Sasori groaned as he felt himself nearing his end and he released the blond's hip so one of his hands could jerk the teen off. He could feel Deidara tense up under him as he touched him and they both opened their eyes before pulling away from the kiss.

The pants soon became gasps and Deidara clutched at Sasori's back again, nails raking at the flesh. Sasori hissed and kissed Deidara more harshly as he began pumping the blond's cock quicker. Deidara's moan was muffled against his lips and he pulled away to breathe again, his moans almost drowning out the sound of the bed creaking under them. "More!" He pleaded, nails dragging against the redhead's skin once more, just adding to Sasori's sick pleasure.

Sasori's thrusts seemed to get harder and faster and it was soon too much for either of them to handle. Sasori groaned and rested his forehead against the blond's as he came. Deidara only came a few thrusts later screaming Sasori's name as he came over their chests.

Sasori's thrusts began to slow and he looked at Deidara who seemed to be on the verge of passing out. He kissed him once more deeply but not as harshly as the others. The kiss lasted for minutes as they laid there completely wrapped up in each other and Sasori was almost convinced that they were going to start another round if not for Deidara pulling away gasping.

"I… I really... really wouldn't mind if you came back, un," He panted with a tired smirk and Sasori just kissed him once more, Deidara responding just barely. Though he pulled away far too soon for the blond's liking and he pulled out of the teen who grunted in some discomfort. "Waste basket is beside the bed," He mumbled and Sasori nodded before slipping off the soiled condom and tying it off, throwing it into the garbage a few seconds later. He was about to get off the bed but Deidara grabbed his arm and stared at him with tired eyes. "Stay the night… Please, then you can go, un."

Sasori eyed the blond and the full realization came to him when he realized what he had just done. He had been so wrapped up in the blond that he couldn't see himself breaking the one rule that he made for himself.

"Please?" Deidara closed his eyes and he fell asleep right there.

Sasori frowned and he sighed deeply before looking at the blond again. After a few moments he pulled the sheets from under the blond and put them on top of the blond so he didn't get cold. And in a few minutes he found himself under the sheets as well, pulling the blond close to his chest.

Everything was the same, but it was different all the more. This wasn't Deidara. He had to tell himself that. This wasn't the man he fell in love with. But wasn't he? He had the same soul, same look, same body. Sasori sighed and buried his face in the blond's hair. But he wasn't the same, was he?

-Meanwhile-

Eien screamed and clawed at the sheets under him, tears falling from his bloodshot eyes and Yoru did his best to calm him down. He was constantly calling the Devil's mobile but he wasn't picking up.

Kuma whined from the other side of the room ignoring Yoru's orders to stay out even when the demon took him out. The samoyed was lying on his belly by the bed his master occupied and he let out another whimper.

"Where is he?" Yoru growled as he threw the home phone on the ground before tending to his master who was writhing on his bed. He held him down but that didn't help at all and it seemed to increase the pain for the sixteen-year-old.

"Stop it! Make it stop!" Eien screamed and Yoru wondered how the cops weren't called yet. After a moment Eien began coughing and blood came from his mouth but it soon stopped, the redhead only crying now. The demon held his master close to his chest and that seemed to calm the teen down just barely. "Where is he?" He sobbed.

"Can you hold on a little longer, Eien? Just a little while? I promise that your Dad will be here soon, okay?" The redhead was still crying into his chest and Yoru rocked him back and forth in an attempt to calm him down. "Just a little longer, all right? Then you'll be all better, okay?" He was almost saying it to himself, to keep himself calm.

After an hour, Eien had fallen asleep again, his cheeks covered in even more tear stains. Yoru laid him on the bed gently and covered him with the sheet, making sure that he was comfortable enough to stay asleep unlike last time. He picked up the phone and dialed the Devil's number once more only to receive the voicemail.

Yoru growled and pulled at his hair. Couldn't he sense that his son was in danger of losing his life? That he had the plague and was in pain? He stared down at his master who had unfortunately woken up again only after a minute.

Eien looked at him with tired and pained eyes, though no more screams ripped at his throat like before. Strange how someone could change in just the matter of minutes. "Water…"

Yoru nodded and got the cup of water he had prepared for when Eien had stopped coughing up blood. He knew the symptoms of the plague and how to treat the illness even though it wasn't the most effective. Two centuries ago they bled some of their patients in hope of getting rid of the bad in the blood but it only made them worse. But from how much blood Eien was already losing, purposely draining the sick of blood would drive them into their graves even quicker.

The redhead drank quickly but Yoru stopped him before he would choke. After that the redhead was very quiet, even the sound of his breathing was inaudible to Yoru's ear. His chest barely moved when he inhaled or exhaled and Yoru had to put his hand on him to make sure that he was breathing.

The whole night Yoru forced himself to stay awake and he would ask Eien a question every hour to make sure that he was still alive. It was a smart precaution because most people died in their sleep that would soon turn too peaceful. But Eien didn't sleep, he was just there, asking for water every few minutes if his coughing got any worse.

Slowly, morning rolled around and Yoru did his best to keep his master for as long as he could.

-Meanwhile-

When Sasori finally woke up, he realized he was cold.

He looked to his left to see Deidara's back facing him as he slept in what the redhead assumed was a peaceful slumber. The bed was rather large and they were easily separated by at least a foot.

Sasori knew what he had done and he sighed to himself before sitting up so he was at the edge of the bed. He put his head in his hands and tried to find a good reason for his actions. He looked back at the blond to see him breathing softly, and the only excuse he could find was because he was weak.

He couldn't help himself? I wanted the blond? He almost rolled his eyes. That one was now painfully obvious. He sighed once more and continued to look at Deidara who didn't seem to be waking up any time soon.

The digital clock on the side table glowed with green numbers reading four o'clock. He would have to get up sooner or later anyway so why not go now? He really didn't want to see Deidara wake up and the reason was obvious.

There deal was done now, there really was no reaosn for them to see each other again and Sasori didn't want to deal with what he assumed was the awkward conversation after the one-night stand. He wondered how Yoru dealt with it when he realized that the demon ate his victim's souls after sex.

Taking a small breath, Sasori stood up and found his clothes on the ground before picking them up, being sure to avoid Deidara's clothing. He slipped on his clothes and realized that he didn't feel very clean after a night of sex. He smelled like sweat, sex and some of the blond's body spray. He wasn't about to ask the teen to use his shower to he left the room, not even bothering to have a last glance at the boy.

He found his jacket and shoes by the door and slipped both of them on before teleporting out of the blond's apartment so he wouldn't have to deal with the lock. He walked down the two flights of stairs, pulling his jacket close as the morning air swirled around him.

Once Sasori reached his car, he unlocked it and got into the drivers seat before starting the engine. The drive to the hospital would be shorter than the drive home which he was trying to avoid.

He had just told Eien the day before that he wasn't fucking Deidara, but what did he just do?

He frowned and began heading towards the hospital. They didn't mind when he worked this early but they did start to get ticked off if he stayed and did overtime too much. They didn't have a that much money to pay him and they would soon kick him out so they wouldn't lose all of their money.

Once Sasori got to the hospital, he sat in his parked car wondering if he could get a half hour of rest before going to work. The thought sounded good but he really didn't think he could do that, not with his current situation.

Though there wasn't one, right? He wasn't going to see Deidara again that was why he had gone ahead and slept with him.

After a few seconds he opened his car door and embraced the chilled air. The hospital had showers and he really doubted anyone was going to use them at this time so he might as well come in and use them, right?

When he entered the hospital the receptionsist was shocked to see him there this early but he just told him good morning before heading to the showers. Unfortunately he did not have any spare clothes with him so yesterdays would have to do.

When he had finished the shower, he found a clean towel waiting for him and he had used it to dry off before getting into the semi-used clothes. Afterwards, he left to his office before his shift started and began doing paperwork.

He also began checking his email and inbox for more work and soon he checked his cellphone for messages and was shocked to find that he had seventeen missed calls from home.

He wondered what could be so important that Yoru or Eien called him this many times. Maybe they got hungry? They've made food for themselves before or at least Eien would tell the demon to make the food, so it couldn't be that.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair once he realized his mobile was going to die soon. He found a charger in his briefcase and hooked it up to the wall so his phone would charge.

-Meanwhile-

Eien's breathing was now ragged and pained. Water didn't soothe him anymore than it did hurt him. Yoru had tried different medicines by now that all turned out to be useless.

The bruises on the redhead's chest had spread to his arms and legs, some even on his back. The sun was rising and it was shining in Yoru's room, making it look like a bright day was ahead of them but the demon didn't see that in his master's future.

If Sasori did actually come around the best he could probably do would be to put Eien out of his misery.

"Where's my Dad?" Eien asked after a small cough.

Yoru, who had been wiping his master's bloody nose, gave the redhead a calm look. "I don't know. Probably working at this time." He turned the wet rag over and wiped his nose again.

"Why didn't he come home?" Eien whispered hoarsely.

Yoru shook his head. "My guess is as good as yours." He narrowed his eyes. "But it better be important if he is neglecting you like this, my prince."

Eien chuckled bitterly. "You haven't called me that all month." He gave a small moan of pain as laughing became too painful. "These bracelets should be off by now, no?"

The demon sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "If that were the case then you would have gotten better by now but I think it's too late even if we do get those off." Eien gave him a questioning look and Yoru smiled bitterly. "It's the curse, my prince. It's always been the curse. You were born with it and it nearly killed you before like it is doing now. Your aura always kept it dormant but with the power now gone it's raging inside you, free." Yoru frowned and wiped Eien's face with a clean rag as sweat began to form on the sixteen-year-old's forehead. "By now I'm not sure that you will get better even if your aura comes back to help you."

Eien frowned and looked away. "I'm sure that my Dad will come and help me." He smiled hopefully. "He loves me, right?"

-Later-

Trevor sighed as he drove towards his boyfriend's house. He wasn't at school that day and he couldn't get ahold of him on the landline. He was still going to pick him up though so or at least see what he was doing.

When he did arrive at the redhead's house he parked his car by the curb and walked up to the front door before knocking. After almost a minute someone answered the door and the brunette saw it was the raven-haired man whom he strongly disliked.

"Yes?" He asked, annoyance showing on his face and Trevor didn't let any emotion show on his face like usual.

"I told Eien yesterday that I would pick him up and take him to the basketball game. Is he here right now?" Trevor asked, looking around the slightly taller male only to have him move in the way.

"Yes, but he can't go, he's very sick."

The brunette looked concerned. "Is that why he didn't come to school today?"

The demon rolled his eyes. "Yes, now if you don't mind-"

"Trevor?"

Yoru's eyes widened and he turned around to see Eien walking out of his room, wearing his bathrobe to make up for his lack of shirt. He was luckily wearing some pajama pants to cover up his bruised legs but Yoru was more concerned to see him out of bed.

"What're you doing? Go back to bed before you pass out," Yoru rushed over to him and Eien glared at him before pushing him away. Trevor walked inside once he got the chance and Eien smiled up softly at him.

"I can't make the game today, but maybe next time, okay?" His voice was still raspy and it seemed just taking those few steps had him winded. Yoru was by him incase he fell down again and Trevor narrowed his eyes at the closeness.

"Well since you're sick you should get back into bed."

Eien nodded, still smiling. "Well, I-" He was suddenly cut off as he went into a coughing fit, his body hunched over. He coughed into his palm as a few splatters of blood got on it but he closed his fist before Trevor could see.

Though Yoru was by him when he lost all feeling in his legs and collapsed, startling his boyfriend. The demon helped him down, his bathrobe falling off one of his shoulder and Trevor's eyes widened when he saw the red and purple bruises.

Eien looked up, some blood still on his lips and he looked at the brunette with his bloodshot eyes. "You should go," He suggested just as he was forced into a coughing fit before actually vomiting up blood and Trevor stared horrified.

Eien bit his lip and tried not to scream as the pain ripped through him.

"He-he needs to go to hospital," Trevor said worriedly. "He's sick!"

Yoru glared and helped Eien up far enough so he could pick him up, the redhead curling up in his attempt to escape the pain.

"Yes, he is but that doesn't mean that they can do something, now please leave," Yoru ordered as he carried Eien away.

The brunette shook his head and followed. "But you can't let him stay here. He may get worse," He exclaimed.

Yoru set Eien down who lied on his side to get into a more comfortable position. "Just get out, Trevor there's nothing you can do." Eien looked at him as he talked, his voice turning nasally as he spoke due to his nosebleed starting up again.

The older teen just stared helplessly though you could see worry written all over his face. "B-but-"

Yoru sighed and took the teen by his arm before leading him out. "He will be fine. You can see him later." The demon escorted him out and the brunette couldn't even reply as the door was shut in his face.

Once the demon returned to his master, the redhead was moaning in pain and he got a another rag to keep him cool and at ease. "Just a little while longer and the King should return, my prince."

-Later-

Sasori stared at the clock and saw it was nearing ten pm. He really didn't want to return home, not yet ready to face his son but there was nothing else for him to do and the supervisors were getting tired of his presence. Janice had left hours ago when she had enough work hours for the day, leaving Sasori to do his own thing.

The redhead sighed as he headed back to his office, surprised to see his mobile buzzing on his desk. He hadn't payed attention to any messages or calls he got even from his office phone so he wondered who could be calling him this late. He walked over to his cellphone and looked to see who was calling only to see it was from his current home.

Sighing he answered it and put the mobile by his ear.

"Where are you?" Yoru's cold voice cut through and Sasori could easily tell that he was pissed. But to go as far as to question him, that was something else.

"I am working. I can't just-"

Sasori froze and his eyes widened as he heard screaming from the other line. It sounded painful and hoarse, almost animal like and he talked into the phone quickly. "What's going on? Yoru?"

"I fucking told you he was sick!" The demon was letting his true colors show and that was care and anger. "He's been dying for the past two days and you need to get here now before he actually does. Now," The demon ordered and Sasori ignored the fact that he was being ordered around.

He quickly teleported not even bothering to take his car and he found himself home only to hear the screams more clearly. He ran to Yoru's room just in time to see his son coughing up blood, chocking on the substance. Yoru held him on his side but Sasori pushed him away so he could get his bracelets off.

Eien stared up at his Father with a curious glance. "Why're you here?" His voice was rasped as he spoke.

The question shocked the Devil and he shook his head. "Because you need help." He grabbed the bracelets and took them off but nothing changed. After only a few seconds Eien's eyes widened and a bloodcurdling scream was ripped from his throat.

Kuma whined now sitting in the corner and Sasori stared down at Eien who was turning worse by the second. Yoru was by the redhead calming him down and it seemed to work because he was quieting down but he was still getting worse. Bruises spreading and more blood coming from his mouth and nose.

Yoru turned to glare at Sasori darkly. "Since you're here, help him," He ordered gravely and Sasori nodded, trying to get over his shock. Eien was supposed to get better. Why wasn't he getting any better?!

He got on the bed and took the sheet off of his son to reveal his damaged body. He straddled his hips and placed his hands on his stomach though Eien couldn't pay attention to the warmth as he stared up at the ceiling, small moans of pain escaping his lips.

Sasori took a deep breath and Yoru watched him as he kneeled by his young master. The Devil knew that this was very dangerous and it could lead to his son's death but he was going to die anyway if he didn't try. He cast a small glance at the redhead who began sobbing and his demon just stroked his face, in an attempt to calm him.

Taking another deep breath, Sasori applied a large amount of energy to his fingertips, knowing the red threads would appear but they were going to be used for something else. Once he had concentrated enough the threads penetrated Eien's skin and went into his body, getting another scream from the redhead who began to thrash around.

Sasori swore when he felt himself slipping lightly. If he let go now he would damage the muscles that he was buried in. "Hold him still," He ordered Yoru and the demon did so, keeping his arms pinned, making the sixteen-year-old moan in pain before sobbing again.

Sasori nodded and made the strings go further, making Eien cry even more. He couldn't move too fast or else he would damage something else so he had to keep a very slow but steady pace.

As he did this, Yoru looked over at him with narrowed eyes. "Where were you?" He demanded to know and Sasori shook his head very slightly and clenched his teeth shut in concentration.

"Can we talk about this later, I really need to pay attention to this," He hissed between his teeth and Yoru scowled before turning his attention back towards Eien who's bloody nose was making it hard for him to breathe. He grabbed a rag and began to clean the blood off his face so he wouldn't be caked in it later.

After about an hour, Eien hadn't stopped crying and Sasori progress had gotten better. He was almost to what he needed to get out, he could feel the sickness; the source of it. Once the strings attached to it Eien's back arched off the bed and his bloodshot eyes filled with even more tears.

Sasori had to ignore his scream as he began pulling the sickness out of him which proved to be more difficult than he thought. It was rooted in his son's soul, not just his body and this could seriously injure him. Taking a shuddering breath, he pulled upwards and Eien was in a hysteria, Yoru almost not able to keep him down by now.

"Damn it, you should have taken these things off," Yoru swore as Eien's eyes turned red. "He's hard to hold down now," He panted and Sasori didn't say anything as he continued to pull.

After only a few minutes Eien was growing weaker and weaker and Sasori looked at his face to see his eyes blue once more and his breathing more shallow. The Devil's eyes widened and he shook his head. If he did manage to do this and he survived he may not be able to save him.

Eien finally met his gaze and he actually smiled. "I-it's okay if it hurts. If i-it hurts it means I'm alive, right?"

Sasori didn't want to see that smile there. It made him look so much younger and weaker than he really was. He wasn't going to die though because Sasori wasn't going to let him.

Taking an even deeper breath than the others, Sasori's eyes turned red and he applied more energy to get a better grip of the sickness. He began pulling again and Eien threw his head back, his eyes closed tightly in pain. Yoru stroked his face to keep him calm, his hold on his arms now softer.

It took another hour for Sasori to draw the strings out and when his fingers left the skin on his son's stomach an inky black followed and that was when Eien gave a large gasp, tears falling once more. The black followed Sasori's fingers and soon it was out, a dime size of it hovering by all ten of the Devil's fingers. Afterwards he burned the sickness until it was all gone.

Eien was gasping by the end of it, his head was turned to the side in exhaustion. Sasori quickly got off of him and Yoru moved out of the way so the Devil could be by Eien's head.

The younger redhead looked at his Father with tired eyes his breathing now calming down but far too quickly to be considered good.

Sasori placed a hand on his chest and pumped energy in like he did when he was just a baby. Eien's eyes widened slightly and his breathing picked up again as his Father kept his heart pumping. He kept it up for a few minutes before taking his hand off and Eien gasped, his eyes closing almost immediately but his breathing stayed the same as before. The bruises were disappearing and his skin was becoming flushed once more.

Sasori sighed in relief and his rested his head on the bed right next to his son's body.

"Where were you?"

The Devil didn't answer as he sat up and checked the clock seeing it was passed midnight. "I was busy."

Yoru rolled his eyes which had bags under them and he scoffed lightly. "Well you should have taken better care of him."

Sasori bit the inside of his cheek and he sighed. "Yeah." He looked back at the demon. "Would you like to sleep? I can take him to my room if you want."

The demon shook his head. "My bed's covered in blood and I need to take care of him anyway."

"No, you've done enough. Here," Sasori stood and took the bracelets off Yoru's wrists. The wiriness and exhaustion left the demon's face and the Devil frowned. "If you need to, go. I can look after him."

Yoru looked hesitant but he was gone in a second, leaving Eien and his Father alone. Sasori stared down at his son and his frown deepened. Yoru said he was sick for two days. He had ignored his son just to have a one-night-stand with some guy. He kneeled by the bed again and grabbed his son's hand as the redhead continued to sleep.

He didn't consider himself a good Father anymore.

**Because you aren't Saso :3**

**Lol, there's your SasoDei now review!**


	67. More than better

Once Yoru had left it took Sasori a few minutes to find his bearings and stand up. He knew that at the moment Eien was weak, but healing. For the two centuries he had stayed eternal his body was getting weaker and more susceptible to disease, but the fact that he didn't change made up for that.

When Sasori had made Eien wear the bracelets that shouldn't have changed a thing. He would stay eternal he just couldn't use his aura to do anything. But that didn't seem to be the case when the redhead became sick again.

Now that the sickness was gone, Eien would get better and this wouldn't happen again. He could even turn mortal if he wanted to with no pain. Before Sasori had the curse and plague fighting him when he turned Eien eternal, but now there was nothing standing in his way and he could easily change him back while he slept.

Though he wasn't going go do that if there was no reason to. If Eien wanted to be like that again, sure he would grant it to him but he knew that his son found humans useless and inferior so going back to being half-human seemed like a punishment.

After a few more minutes passed Sasori picked up his sleeping son and took him out his the demon's room before going to his own. He doubted Yoru would come back anytime soon so it was up to him to take care of Eien.

The teen's head lolled back as his Father carried him, completely unaware of what was going on and Sasori wondered how long he would sleep. Even though he was better, it wasn't by much. He needed nutrients and he needed to recuperate from everything.

Even though he had only been sick for two days his face was paler than before and his cheeks seemed slightly sunken as well as his eyes. But just an hour ago he was in an even worse condition so this seemed like a major improvement. Sasori placed Eien on his bed before going to his bathroom and turning on the faucet so the water was just above luke-warm. He filled the tub up halfway and turned the water off before going to Eien who moved to his side to get into a more comfortable position.

Sasori sighed and sat his son up who's eyes opened lazily. "What?" He mumbled before rubbing his eyes like a child.

The Devil tugged at Eien's shirt and stood up. "You're having a bath. You can go by yourself or you can have me wash you, your choice."

Eien stared up at his Father with confused and tired blue eyes but he slowly processed what he had said. "Fine," He muttered with attitude and Sasori rolled his eyes. "I'll do it myself." Eien tossed his feet over the edge and stood up shakily, Sasori steadying him before he stood on his own.

"Call if you need help."

Eien nodded slowly and walked to the bathroom slowly, mostly supporting himself by the wall. Once the door was closed the Devil went to his son's room and began going through his dresser in search of some pajamas for him to wear for his sleep to come. Once he found a pair he went back to his own room and set them down on the bed.

While the Devil waited for his son to finish up he did paperwork at his desk and tried to come up for a good excuse of skipping work for later on. After ten minutes Sasori stopped hearing the small splash of water in the bathroom and he stood up from his chair. He knocked on the door but there was no response so the redhead sighed before opening it.

He found Eien's head resting on the side of the tub lazily, his arms hanging out as well and he was clearly sleeping. Sasori sighed and walked over to him seeing suds in his red hair and Sasori kneeled by the top before shaking Eien lightly.

"Wake up," He ordered and the younger redhead's eyes fluttered lazily.

"I'm almost done," He moaned before sitting up though he leaned forward and Sasori had to grab his shoulders before he face planted into the water.

Sighing once more Sasori began to splash water onto his son's head, the teen keeping his eyes closed so the soap didn't bother him. After that Sasori grabbed a scrubber and began to wash his son body of the filth of two days and Eien actually fell asleep again.

After Eien was rinsed of the soap and dirt and the water was drained out of the tub, Sasori made Eien stand so he could dry him and the redhead ended up falling against his Father. The Devil held Eien by his shoulders and made him stand properly before putting a bathrobe on him.

"Can you walk over to the bed and put on your clothes?"

Eien blinked his drooping eyes, obviously confused by the question and shrugged. "I guess I like waffles…"

Sasori's eyebrow twitched and he knew that the answer was no. Sasori walked him over to the bed and sat him down so he could put the shirt over his head and Eien managed to get the pants on by himself but as Sasori was drying his hair with a towel, his eyelids began to fall and his leaned to the side. But Sasori kept him up until his hair was completely dry before letting him fall onto the bed with ease.

Sasori put the blanket on top of him and sat at his desk once more to now look at bills. After a minute Kuma walked into the room with a whine and he placed his chin on the bed to stare at his master. Sasori looked back and pat his lap catching the samoyeds attention. He walked over to him slowly and the Devil scratched him behind the ears, making the dog huff in appreciation.

-Later-

When Yoru had arrived home it was around ten in the morning and he was surprised to find his room cleaned of blood and the bed made. He heard light snoring coming from the Devil's room and when he peaked inside he saw his master sleeping in the large bed with Kuma while the Devil himself was talking on the phone.

"I've already told you that theres's been a family emergency and I can't come into work for a while." The demon heard the man sigh and he looked over at his other master who was curled up comfortably in the blanket. "Yes, I know that I had appointments scheduled but this is more important." Another sigh and the Devil sighed. "Fine." He hung up the phone and Yoru walked into the room quietly though Sasori already knew he was there.

"Work?"

"Yeah, I may get fired for taking so many unexpected leaves." He rubbed at his forehead and turned around to see Yoru standing at the foot of the bed, watching his master sleep. "Did you enjoy your leave?"

The demon shrugged, not taking his eyes off the teen. "I was more worried for the prince. I was worried he would be abandoned once I left honestly." He cast the Devil a glance and Sasori narrowed his eyes before standing up.

"I am tired of your attitude towards me just because I was late this time." The room turned a few degrees colder and the lights dimmed, but that didn't stir Eien in his sleep at all. "Just because you took care of him doesn't mean that you have the right to lecture me."

A look of hesitance passed over the demon's features but it was gone as he looked down at the ground briefly before looking back at the Devil. "Understand, my King, that I am… upset that you did not head my words when they were correct. I am just concerned for the life of your son."

Sasori didn't seem fazed by his explanation. "You may worry, yes, but don't let that worry turn into disrespect for your superiors. If not turn that worry into something else like devotion for your master, not hate for your other."

Yoru nodded his head slightly but he pursed his lips. "If you do not mind me asking, my King… Where-"

"Yes, I do mind, Yoru. Now leave, you are not needed here." Sasori turned around and the demon bit back a remark before leaving the room.

Eien stirred in the bed lightly as the temperature in the room returned to normal and Sasori turned to his son who appeared to be getting better.

Sighing to himself he felt his shirt and realized he still hadn't changed from two days ago and he was tired of wearing old clothes. Taking another glance at the young redhead he went to his dresser and grabbed some clothes before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once he had finished he had gotten into his clothes except for his shirt because he still had to dry his hair and he walked out to see Eien slightly awake.

"How are you feeling?" The younger redhead shrugged lightly and sat up, clutching at his head with a hiss and Sasori realized he might be dehydrated. Sasori nodded and turned towards the door to get his son water when his son stopped him. "Yes?" He asked, turning his head to look back.

Eien's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion while his eyes were narrowed. "What happened to your back?"

Sasori didn't understand what he meant but after a second he realized what he was talking about. "Nothing, maybe it's a rash." Eien couldn't say anymore as his Father left and Sasori swore to himself.

For a moment he thought Eien was talking about the three large scars on both sides of his body. The first two were complete but the third one went through his left side. This was the result of Hidan's scythe and once he got to the Underworld he had taken it out with little difficulty and trapped the demon due to the powers of his own domain. It healed automatically while he was there after a few days but the scars were always there.

Of course minor scratches wouldn't heal unless he actually started bleeding. His body didn't heal everything automatically because if it did it would take more energy than necessary so it was a way to conserve the energy until he really needed it.

Sasori bit his lip and felt his aura swirl in his body and he made it go to his back and made the scratches heal so Eien wouldn't question him again. He began filling up a cup of water as this was done and by the time he got back to his bedroom Eien had taken a liking to lying down again but he tapped his shoulder and roused him awake.

"Drink this," He ordered and Eien's eyes opened to see his Father looming above him. He nodded and sat up before taking the cup and having a sip. Sasori then moved to his shirt and he could feel Eien's eyes on his back, probably wondering where the marks had gone.

There were demons who liked to torment humans in the dark, messing with their head, touching them to freak them out. Only corrupted demons would slink into bodies and possess them and Sasori had to send his assistants to take care of the problem before priests became involved.

But no demon would even approach him unless summoned and most of the time then they would keep their distance from him. The only one who you dare come near him casually was Yoru and he almost treated him like a friend, but not at the moment.

"Yoru," He called and the demon was back in his room except wearing pajamas.

"Yes, my King?" Yoru asked with bitterness in his voice. Yes, the demon did not consider him a friend at all.

"I need you to get some things from the store for Eien." Sasori went over to his desk for a list he had prepared while the sixteen-year-old had slept and handed it to the demon who eyed it.

"It's just vitamins. Can you not get this at the hospital, my King?" Yoru looked up with a tired expression and Sasori realized even though he had eaten he needed rest to be fully functional, or at least not cranky.

"I won't be going to the hospital for a while and I need you to get these as soon as possible."

Sasori heard Eien putting the now empty cup down roughly on the side table due to weariness and the sound of him falling back into the bed greeted his ears a moment later.

The demon was watching his young master intently but he looked back at the Devil and scowled. "Fine," He practically growled before leaving the room in literally a huff. Sasori just hoped that he wasn't going to rob the store due to his mood.

Sasori turned around to see Kuma licking Eien's face with a whine and the redhead shoved the dog off of him with a groan. "Stop, that's gross," He mumbled.

Sasori smiled lightly and left the room to see if there was anything in the house to help Eien.

When he was looking through his cupboards for anything he realized that since neither of them got sick there was no need for medicine in the house which was why he had sent Yoru out who should be back in about half an hour.

When he went back the bedroom he saw Kuma panting lightly as he lied on the bed next to his sleeping son. His ears perked up when he saw the Devil and he jumped off the bed to run up to him and Sasori sighed before leaving the room to take him outside for a break. The samoyed whined in protest but Sasori cast him a look that had the dog running out of the house.

Afterwards he continued to do paperwork when he heard the wind howling above the house and finally settle inside the room. "Did you get everything?"

"Yes," The demon answered before setting the plastic grocery bag on the desk. "If you don't mind I am going to be taking a leave."

Sasori looked behind himself and stared through half-lidded eyes. "I did not authorize this at all."

The demon had his arms crossed and his eyes away but defiance shone up. "You have taken it upon yourself to take care of the prince so I thought I could have a rest."

The Devil was obviously not pleased with this as he stood up and turned around to face the demon. "And where do you plan on going?"

Yoru scowled lightly. "You didn't-"

"It does not matter what I did, Yoru. I can easily put those bracelets back on if you defy me anymore."

The raven-haired man bit his lip and finally looked at the devil with stormy-gray eyes. "South America. I'm not sure exactly where just in that general area."

Sasori nodded after a few moments and sighed. "Fine, for your service you are allowed some time off, but if I call for you, you come right away, understood?"

The demon nodded bitterly. "Yes, my King," He answered with a kneel that seemed far too forced. "Now please excuse me." The wind whipped around him, tussling his hair as well as the Devil's and he looked up to see the redhead staring at him with narrowed eyes before he was gone.

-One week later-

The teen panted harshly as he held himself up with his hands on his knees. He looked up through his messy hair to see a crowd beyond him but he didn't see the one face he was hoping for. The last he had seen of him he was coughing up blood, not even able to keep himself on his feet.

What had become of him? He was practically chased away by his protector so he had no clue, even when he called his home. There was no news from the teachers or the office so he had no idea what to think.

"Hey, get back out there!" He looked up to see his coach shouting at him and he wiped the sweat off his forehead before taking a swish of gatorade from his waster bottle and moving back out to the court.

No matter how much he thought about it he never got any answers so why think anymore? He had no idea wether his boyfriend was still alive at the moment and he wished he got an answer soon before he drove himself crazy.

As he got in position to run around some more for a pointless game he saw something in the crowd waving at him but didn't let any emotion pass his face as he saw the girl grinning and cheering him on. He really wanted to be rid of her but there was really nothing he could do anymore to get her to back off.

As he continued the game he found it hard to concentrate, especially when he saw a flash of red in the crowd. He had turned his head just in time to have a basketball hit him in the face. Apparently he forgot he was getting a pass. He swore and the referee blew the whistle as he got a bloody nose.

He heard his coach yelling at him but as he held his nose he searched with eager eyes, trying to locate that brief flash of brightness. When he couldn't find one he looked back at his coach who was telling him to go to the locker rooms and get cleaned up, he wasn't playing another quarter after that.

He scoffed and walked out into the deserted hall to go to the boys locker rooms to clean the blood off his face. Once he went in he went over to the many sinks and splashed the cold water over his face to cool down before grabbing a paper towel and wiping the blood off which had stopped rather quickly. It was rather cold in the whole building and he noticed it a while back but thought nothing of it.

When he opened the locker room door to leave, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a red haired figure staring up at him with cold but bright blue eyes. The figure smiled happily and the teen realized who was standing in front of him and he gave a large grin.

Eien expected him to be happy but he didn't expect to be brought into an embrace this quickly. Once he got over his initial shock he wrapped his arms around the taller teen and clutched at his jersey softly.

"You're okay," Trevor stated happily before pulling away, holding Eien away a little just to make sure that he was really there. "You're okay."

Eien chuckled lightly, and looked away, the light silhouetting his nearly white skin ominously. "Yes, yes I am," He said almost darkly.

Trevor noticed that something was different about him, almost inhuman. He obviously looked better than when he last saw him but this was something else. His features seemed sharper as well as his tone of voice and just the look of his eyes. Though he seemed just as happy as he felt.

"What happened?" Trevor let go of the redhead who finally looked back up at him, pale lips pursed in thought.

"I was sick," He admitted slyly and the taller teen just frowned so he continued quickly. "But I got better." He held up his hands in a way to calm his boyfriend down. "If I didn't I would not be here." He smirked and the brunette realized he looked much older for a moment but it flashed by in a second.

"But how did you get better? Before you were-"

"I'm fine, really," Eien said with a reassuring smile before patting his chest. "All in one piece." _And a little more, _He thought to himself.

Once he had woken up four days ago he was so pumped with energy he practically punched his Father, wanting a fight. He was much more than better. With his curse gone he had gotten rid of the last of his vulnerability, making him more powerful and less human. He could barely feel the human side of him, instead the Devil's blood flowed through his veins.

"And I wasn't contagious so don't worry," He said still smiling.

Trevor shook his head. "I wasn't worried about that. I thought something happened to you when I got no answer from anyone so I thought the worst and-"

Eien put a finger to his lips, silencing him with a smirk, before he leaned up and moved his hand to kiss him softly. The feeling was brief and he barely had to remind himself to breathe as he felt two hands cup his face, pulling him closer. He wrapped around arms around the brunette's waist and stood on his toes to get a better reach on him and he could feel the mortal relax around him.

He pushed with a dominating air around him and forced his tongue into the older male's mouth, being fueled by the affection that was radiating off of him. He felt the teen stiffen but relax and Eien's hands moved downward to his lower back before one hand went up to tangle itself in Trevor's messy hair. He roamed the teen's mouth who's tongue soon joined his and he gave a small moan before tightening his grip and pulling him closer to his body which was once again responding to the brunette's emotions which at that moment turned towards lust.

Giving a sigh, he pulled away and stared at Trevor who was panting while he found himself less than short of breath. "You sure are eager," He mused softly.

The teen blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, it's just… been a while."

Eien nodded and smirked before going to his toes to kiss him once more. "I know it's been a short time but I have to go home now."

Trevor's eyes widened and he shook his head. "But you just got here," He exclaimed.

The redhead bit his lip with a smirk. "Yeah but I snuck out and I'm sure my Dad is extremely pissed by this point. I wasn't supposed to leave the house until Monday but…" He shrugged and chuckled darkly. "I didn't want to wait. I'll see you soon, all right?"

The brunette pursed his lips and he sighed. "I can take you home," He offered and Eien shook his head, smirk still in place.

"No need, you have to get back to your game. I'll see you Monday, okay?" He kissed the teen before he could say anything else.

"How did you even get here?"

The younger male narrowed his eyes, though the playfulness was still there. "I drove. And I have to get home because I'm sure Yoru noticed his car is missing." He turned around and waved. "Bye," He said while looking back with a wave, eyes still lit up with mischief.

The brunette couldn't remember what happened next but the redhead was gone and he frowned, still feeling the touch of his lips against his own.

**Eien's turning evil O_O Or just tuning in with his true nature XD**

**Review?**


	68. Finding out

"Do you believe that there are tribes of incest hillbillies living in nearby woods, my prince?"

"For the last time, I don't know."

"What would you do if you found some then?"

"I don't know, get away like any sane person would do."

"What if they were demons?"

"Then I would still get away, Yoru."

Eien yawned as he continued to watch the movie on the screen ten feet away from him. It was supposed to be scary but it was basically people running in the woods, trying to get away from some freaks that had inbred and were also cannibals.

Yoru had been bombarding him with questions about what he would do in each situation and Eien found it rather idiotic, considering that they could both easily get away in a snap.

Kuma didn't seem to be paying much attention to the movie as he sat on the couch next to Yoru, his head in his lap.

Eien had returned to school the day before and his reappearance had shocked a few people. He had almost been dropped out of the school's system if he had been gone anymore than he already had been.

His bullies hadn't bothered him and that was probably because Trevor was fawning over him, making sure that people kept their distance and didn't bother Eien too much. But in the end Eien just pushed the brunette away saying he could take care of himself which seemed to hurt the older male. And then Eien had to explain that he was fine and the attention was fine as well.

"Do you know when my Dad is coming home?" Eien asked as he rubbed a hand over his face. He was currently looking over his homework that he had to catch up on and it was a pain not knowing what he missed in class. His Father wasn't around to help him with things and Eien refused Yoru's help when he corrected the teachers notes on a poem that Eien was looking over.

Eien's attention was drawn towards the movie once more and he sighed before standing from his knees and falling back into the couch, Kuma whining when he sat on his tail. Grunting, Eien moved off it and the dog swatted the tail away.

"Yoru," Eien demanded and the demon tore his gaze from the screen to look at his master questioningly.

"Yes, my prince?"

The redhead scoffed and shook his head. "Never mind," He muttered.

His Father had been working almost none stop because of his unexpected leave and Eien almost felt guilty for having him take care of him. Almost. Whenever he thought about it he realized it wasn't his fault, really his Father on both parts. Or maybe three?

He hadn't told him about the curse in the first place, leaving him ignorant to it. He didn't take it out of him when it was still affecting him. And he wasn't there when he was dying.

So when Eien thought about it, he didn't feel guilty that his Father was having to work because of him. And if the Devil ever complained about it, Eien asked him why he couldn't just come in the beginning to help him and nothing like this would have happened. But Sasori was always silent after that and no matter what the younger redhead said, he wouldn't talk about the subject any further.

It was glaringly obvious that he was hiding something and it pissed Eien off when this something could have caused his death.

After another minute of watching some girl with huge breasts run through the woods frantically, Eien snatched the remote from his demon and changed the channel to something about religions. Yoru gave him a look and sighed. "We are living proof that all of this shit isn't real."

Eien shrugged and looked at the television to see some philosopher talking. "The Devil's real, so it must be real."

"But is God?"

The redhead shook his head. "Dad says that there is no god, just a council of Angels in heaven." He looked towards the demon skeptically. "Do you not know this?"

Yoru grinned. "Oh, I know all of this, even more than you but I still find religions idiotic. If humans want to worship someone, worship someone real like… The Devil?" He suggested and Eien rolled his eyes before setting his English book down on the coffee table.

"People aren't going to worship him and if they do, they usually sacrifice babies or something. They don't realize that it just creates problems for him."

When he was younger he would wonder why people were so terrified of the Devil. Even before he met his Father, people would gasp in shock when they heard he didn't go to church or he didn't know who God was. But when Sasori had raised him he didn't hide who he was from him.

Eien had even asked when he was nine why people were so afraid of him and Sasori had replied very easily. He was the painful truth, people were afraid of death. So they turned towards the angels who gave them prayers and chants to ward of evil. None of it affected him though it wasn't just because he was so powerful but it was also because he was half angel. But the prayers affected wayward souls, demons and Eien.

So no one would worship a being who punished those for their sins. They were evil, at least in their eyes.

Eien sighed and saw as one religion switched to past lives. And without thinking he opened his mouth and asked a stupid question. "Does everyone have a past life?"

Yoru raised a brow at him and laughed. "You're asking _me_? Excuse me, my prince, but wouldn't you be the expert on this subject? I just kills things and have sex according to you."

The redhead's cheeks became slightly flushed and he looked away briefly. "That's not what I meant, what I… Whatever! Do you have a past life?" He asked after he crossed his arms and turned his attention back to the screen.

Yoru shrugged. "Don't know. When I was alive there were barely any people as it was so there seemed to be no reason to reuse souls." He chuckled to himself. "I can barely remember being human but I guess that would be considered my past life."

Eien was about to ask Yoru about his life when the garage door slammed closed. Eien heard no footsteps but that was to be expected from his Father. The man looked worn out with yet another long day of work and when Yoru saw him he scowled. But as the Devil turned his narrowed eyes on him, he looked away.

Eien didn't know what happened between the two of them but Yoru was being very cold to the Devil.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Sasori asked as he walked into the living room to turn off the television.

Eien just shrugged. "It's only two in the morning and I need help on my homework."

Sasori ran a hand through his hair and shot his son a vapid look. "Go to bed, you have to be rested for school tomorrow," He ordered and the younger redhead puffed up his cheeks before exhaling upwards, his bangs moving.

"Fine," He muttered as he stood up and went to his bedroom, not even bothering to clean up his school work for the night. Sasori turned to Yoru who was glaring at a corner and the Devil gave a small huff.

"Go to bed too, Yoru. Aren't you going to be looking for a job tomorrow?"

The demon shrugged. "I have enough money as it is so there's nothing for me to do."

Sasori pursed his lips and he nearly growled in frustration. "Then why don't you just leave? I have tried relieving you of your duties but you always claim there is something to do but now that there isn't, why don't you leave and go be someone else's problem?"

Yoru narrowed his eyes and turned his head to look at his master, hues turning silver as he did so. "Now if I did that the prince would probably end up dead, no? I'm here to protect him because apparently someone is too busy to pay attention to him," Yoru practically growled out.

Sasori's hands balled up at his sides and he glowered down at the demon. "I can take care of him perfectly fine, Yoru. I have taken care of him-"

"For what? Two years of his life before he was dumped into my lap like what the past King, rest his soul," Yoru added in spite with a mocking smile, "did to you. Yes, you provide for him and make sure that he has all the means to live but are you ever really there to take care of him? Sure in his times of extreme need you are there but other than that he has to rely on me."

Sasori could feel his nails biting into his skin and could even feel the aura in him grow, making his eyes glow. "Well then you should go so he knows how to take care of him. And you better leave now before I rip your head off. Get out my sight."

Yoru glared back just as fiercely and Kuma whined from his spot on the couch. Yoru stood and walked to his room calmly even though he knew very well he stood on dangerous ground. Sasori could easily kill him for speaking out this much and insulting him none the less.

Kuma followed him, his head hung low and the demon closed his door behind him. Yoru contemplated wether he should leave or not, really. Eien seemed to have a normal life now, besides him throwing some chaos into it every once in a while, it was like an average teenagers.

It seemed that his badmouthing to his King was beginning to grate on the redhead's nerves and Yoru wondered how long it would be before the man throttled him out of his life or stick a sword into his chest.

-Meanwhile-

Eien had heard the whole conversation. It was rather irritating that Yoru had basically called him useless but it was just as shocking to hear him say that his Father didn't do much to show his affection. He knew the man loved him but sometimes he wondered himself.

When they were on earth Sasori would bury his whole existence in the human arts on creating, medicine, anything. He would still talk to him but it always seemed that his full attention was drawn towards something else, leaving Eien with Yoru.

But it didn't end there.

In the Underworld Eien couldn't casually talk to his Father. That was the mans true work. The Devil. He had judged the important souls or those seriously wicked. He had made sure things stayed calm with other neighboring lands like other Gods who roamed the Underworld.

He was really running a kingdom and Eien could only help by taking the workload off with judging. Either than that he was training with Yoru.

Besides that it seemed he didn't have much interaction with his Father which made him think that Yoru's cause was just. Sighing, he buried his face into his pillow and tried to block out any other thoughts that tried to probe at his mind. He needed rest after all.

-Morning-

Since Sasori had worked nearly sixteen hours the day before he only had to show up at the hospital at noon so he took his time to sleep in. Ah, what a nice thing it was to sleep in till six. He had gotten dressed after taking a shower and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast, Yoru's words still echoing in his head.

Had he really not been paying attention to Eien that much. He didn't see it like that until now. He had worked so hard to make sure that Eien could live in ease and comfort but for that to be complete someone had to watch after him as well so he got Yoru to accompany him.

But besides that Sasori thought he was doing a fine job with giving Eien enough attention, maybe even a little much. His own Father sometimes wouldn't talk to him for months because of his nature, the passion he felt for his work. And Sasori accepted it, the solitude. And even when the previous Devil stepped down and passed his power to Sasori, the redhead hadn't felt much. The man had been put to rest after that and not even then had Sasori felt sorrow for the loss. Yes he had lost the only person who would ever understand him, his Father, but he didn't leave a big impression on his life after his first few decades of life.

Sasori hadn't stopped his ministrations as he continued to think. He had taken out some flour, eggs and milk and began making a batter for crepes but before he knew it he was already pouring a ladle full into the pan.

That's why he thought he was doing his best to make Eien feel loved, something that he hadn't felt from his own parent after he had turned fifteen.

So when Yoru had gone and criticized him on not taking care of Eien, he nearly blew up. He had been doing his damned best to make sure that the teen had been well taken care of but according to Yoru it wasn't enough.

After he had made a stack of plain crepes he set the plate on the counter as Eien walked out ready for school. He walked into the kitchen and saw his Father's handy work and yawned. "Thanks," He said, voice muffled by his hand over his mouth. "What's the occasion?"

Sasori frowned lightly. "I'm not working so early? There's sour cream in the fridge or whipped cream, whatever you want." He shook his head lightly and leaned against the counter, his arms crossed.

Eien nodded and grabbed another plate from the cupboard near the sink before going over to the crepes to pick the top ones off.

"Do you want tea?"

The younger redhead eyed the Devil and nodded his head. "Yes, thank you," He said slowly, wondering what happened to make the man willing to share his tea with him so easily.

Sasori nodded and got out a few things from a cupboard to the right of the stove. A few minutes later he had the water boiling with some extra assistance and was having the tea steep and that was when Yoru walked out of his room in a bathrobe, Kuma following behind him sullenly.

The Devil narrowed his eyes at him and the demon inclined his head before continuing his walk to the back door to feed Kuma.

Sasori heard an exasperated sigh from the table and he saw Eien rolling his eyes. "What?"

The sixteen-year-old gave his Father a look. "If this is about last night I will tell you that I am fine. Don't let Yoru get to you, he's just being a dick."

"Good to know how my concern for you is appreciated," Yoru said as he walked into the kitchen to get some crepes as well. Sasori was still leaning against the counter waiting for the tea to finish steeping.

"Stop babying me, Yoru," Eien growled out harshly. He didn't need anyone to take care of him, he didn't. Sure his Father was busy but that wasn't all of his fault and Eien had realized that this morning when he had woken up.

The demon shrugged and sat down at the table with his master. After the tea was done Sasori poured three cups before carrying them to the table.

Yoru was absently ripping a crepe when he said something that made Sasori want to kill him on the spot.

"So I'm guessing your dry spell is broken, right?"

Sasori had been holding his mug at the time and even though his face seemed well composed, the cup was smashed under the force he had been holding it. The hot liquid sprayed everywhere, some even getting on Eien but the younger redhead couldn't even pay attention to that.

"What did you say?" Eien asked, his shocked voice carrying towards Yoru. "What are you talking about?" His eyes slid over to his Father who was glaring so fiercely at Yoru that all of the lights in the house broke, sending them all into darkness.

"Well I _am _guessing that is why you were busy last week which was why I gave my little speech on not paying attention to the prince. You were too busy getting laid, correct?"

Eien quickly made a gesture into the air, a blue orb of light going up to illuminate everything. And in front of him sat his Father's empty chair.

"Fucking hell," He swore and stood up but Yoru shook his head while tapping his finger against the tabletop near his plate.

"You won't find him here."

The redhead growled and turned towards the demon. "You're lying, right? He didn't actually-" Eien cut himself off and swore again. "You're just trying to piss him off." He walked into the kitchen to see if he was there but found nothing.

The older male scoffed. "No, I've done that enough by now. I'm just confronting him on his decisions but as you can see he has run off and that seems like enough of an answer, so-" Yoru stopped as a fist connected with his cheek and he swore at the impact once he landed on the ground. "... _Ow!_" He touched his nose and lip realizing he was bleeding. He almost looked at Eien to see why he had hit him but he knew that the redhead probably couldn't punch that hard.

He looked behind him and saw the Devil glowering down at him. "You have insulted me for the last time. Not only that but you accuse me of not taking care of my son and claim that you have done better." The demon got up onto his elbow and saw a black sword in the Devil's hand, the same one he had been threatened with two-hundred years ago. Pursing his lips, Yoru looked down, knowing that he really pushed the line this time.

"I suppose it's time I pay for my insolence after all," He said softly, a bitter smile on his pale lips, the black blood standing out in the blue light. He made no more sound as he got onto his knees, head bowed and Sasori narrowed his eyes.

The sword in his hands hummed with power and the thirst for the rare demon blood it was meant to kill for. Sasori didn't hesitate in raising it and he swung it down. A slightly ripple went through the sword and the Devil was almost convinced that the sword had stuck in the demon but he had to blink to realize there was no sword. It took another second to realize that there was an arrow in the table.

"How about you talk to me first before you try to kill my demon."

Sasori became even more riled up as he saw Eien standing in the kitchen with his bow set to the highest level. It seemed he was the only was pissed. Giving a growl the pieces of broken sword started flittering back to the hilt he held until the sword was complete.

"He was never yours to begin with-"

"You may have formed the contract but he was given to me as a gift."

"I'm not an item," Yoru muttered and both redhead's directed their heated gazes on him.

"You are right now," The teen corrected.

The demon sighed. "Sorry, sorry…"

Eien took a deep breath and eyed his Father up. "What did Yoru mean by what he said? What did you do?"

It wasn't like the teen needed an answer once he saw the Devil's face. It was in his eyes for just a moment, a sliver of guilt. It was even in his mouth as he bit his bottom lip lightly and to Eien that was enough proof.

He pursed his lips tightly and looked down before glaring at his Father with red eyes. "So was that the reason you were gone."

This time Sasori's mouth pulled down in a frown and Eien chuckled humorlessly.

"Unbelievable," He laughed to himself. "You can't do the _one _fucking you told me not to do. To get close to anyone reborn yet you go and sleep with one of them!" His smile was now gone replaced by an angry scowl. "And not just anyone. The fucking person who I am not allowed to be around because you are afraid of their life. Well look at the fucking hypocrite!"

Yoru looked at his master. "Eien," He warned lightly, telling him to stop.

"So what, is he going to go mad now?" Eien asked with bared teeth, fangs already growing. "Well I hope he does so you are _hurt_ from your actions." He was gripping his bow so hard that it was cracking but he didn't care anymore. His Father still seemed indifferent about this but Eien knew that deep inside he was regretting something. "Oh but I'm guessing that since you have him a second time so you're going to bring him back into your life but I may be in the way, right?" His voice rose to a yell again. "Then I will just go so you can have the fucking love of your life back!"

And Sasori ended up staring at the spot where Eien had been just a few milliseconds before. He heard something shuffle at his feet and remembered that Yoru was still there but he didn't care about the demon anymore. Eien was gone, that was more important.

"My King," Yoru started slowly as he got up, head still bowed.

Sasori didn't hesitate to take a swipe and stab at the raven-haired man, not needing any light to do so. When Eien had left the light he put up had gone out but neither of them needed it to see each other. "You…" Sasori said softly before turning his burning eyes on the demon who stood a few feet away from him. "Why did you do that?" He rasped. His son was gone and at the moment he couldn't even sense him. Where was he?

Yoru sneered at the Devil and turned his head away. "You know a while back after the prince had been introduced to Deidara I told him that he could not interact with him like he had before. That what he had as a child could't be reforged and I meant that for you too." Yoru narrowed his eyes slightly. "I vouched for you saying that you knew not to get close to him because I know your afraid to hurt him again."

Sasori balled up his hands and looked away, remembering that day.

"But I was wrong," Yoru said softly. "I thought that you would at least respect your son and stay away as well but temptation is very powerful, even against someone like you." Yoru frowned. "So don't go blaming me that he left when it was you who had done this. You went against your own word and betrayed your son. He is usually forgiving when it comes to you but I'm not so sure this time." Yoru took a step towards the back door. "You may have lost the closest person to you and have no one to blame but yourself."

-Next day-

It had been a day and Sasori still could not sense Eien. The younger redhead couldn't block him out this much and if he ever did then Sasori could overcome it. But maybe he was far enough that Sasori couldn't sense him. Where could he have gone?

But with the house completely empty, save for Kuma, it gave the Devil a chance to think. Were his actions worth losing his son? Granted Eien would probably come back but he lost his son's trust and probably his love too. But what did it matter if Sasori slept with someone?

Did Eien find it unfair that he was with Deidara when he couldn't be? Or was it something else? He had screamed the day before about leaving about leaving so he could live his life and Sasori wondered why Eien mentioned that. Did the teen feel neglected?

Sasori scoffed and placed his head on his desk. Well he should feel neglected since Sasori almost let him die but it didn't seem like that was what he was mad about. Then what was it?

"Dr. Akasuna?"

He looked up and to see Janet standing in his doorway and sat up. "Yes, what is it? Did I forget about an appointment?"

"No, sir-" Sasori scowled. "Dr. Akasuna," She corrected. "It's just that you still have to make up some hours and the supervisors said you can work in the ER for now. Is that all right?"

Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his hair before nodding. "Yes, that's fine. For how long?" He really just wanted to get home and wait for Eien to come back but he might as well be holding his breath.

"Until ten or so, not like last night."

He bobbed his head once more and left his office to head to work. On his way he was stopped by a certain person of dislike and he sighed.

"Yes, Dr. Uchiha?"

They had stopped in the lobby, Janet ahead of them and the man looked very disgruntled. "I assume that you are done with your help towards, Deidara?"

Sasori gave a bitter nod. "Yes for a week now. Why do you ask?"

The other doctor shrugged. "I wanted to make sure that there was nothing else going on between you two or else I would have to report you."

The Devil rolled his eyes. "There is nothing else going on so don't worry. And I would appreciate it if you did not snoop through my personal life." He turned towards the ER. "Goodbye."

The younger male didn't say anything, instead just turning around and going to his own things.

"Dr. Akasuna," Janet called from the other hall and the redhead started walking again, trying to get his mind off of Deidara and back on work. In the end, he worried about Eien for the rest of his shift.

-Later-

Sasori was sitting in his living room with Kuma, waiting for either Yoru or Eien to come home. He had called the demon to ask if he knew where his son was but Yoru answered honestly and told him he had no idea and that he couldn't contact him or even find him.

Kuma was panting lightly against Sasori's leg before whimper and panting once more. He stared up at his master and Sasori scratched him behind his ear, the dog giving a small content whine. Sighing to himself, Sasori let his head fall back onto the couch.

He was still trying to find a way to apologize to Eien but he doubted that the teen would forgive him for this. Maybe it wasn't the fact that he got near Deidara that got Eien upset. Maybe he saw it as betrayel. Not just for himself, but also for his Mum.

Sasori frowned deeply and ran a hand through his hair. That might have been it. That Sasori betrayed the real spirit of Deidara, the first one, by being with the new one. It didn't seem like much but maybe that was why Eien was upset. When he had gotten upset about Deidara being alive again but not being able to be with him Sasori had wondered why he even cared. That was his Mum but in a past life. He was different now but Sasori still understood the longing.

It may be someone different but he still craved to be with the blond. Did Eien feel that way as well? Probably. And maybe that was another reason to be mad. He could make another relationship with the blond but Eien could never recreate what he had before. A parents love. Yes Sasori loved him but to Eien, his first parent was Deidara, someone who took care of him and put his life before his own.

And Eien would never get that from the blond again.

"Have you sensed anything?"

Sasori gave Yoru a sideways glance to his right before looking at the ceiling again. "No." He hadn't even felt him teleport inside the house. "Maybe he went to the Underworld?" But there was no spinning vortex like there usually was. That was the only way to get into the main castle of the Underworld but with some extra concentration Eien could get in regularly into the city.

"Well this sucks," Yoru heaved as he flopped back onto the couch. Kuma poked his ears up but nestled against the Devil's leg again before giving a content sigh. "Your turn to go look? Since it kind of-"

"I know," Sasori growled as he stood up, jarring the samoyed from his rest. "I'll find him."

-Later-

That was harder than it looked. Sasori didn't want to go bug Trevor and ask if he was there, instead he looked inside the brunette's window and found no one but the teen. After that he just wandered around Europe and Asia, trying to at least get a sense of where Eien was. None of their past homes, or places that he wanted to go. He had even contacted his advisors but they had no sign of him either.

In the end Sasori just began wandering around teleporting in random places, hoping to at least feel a weak signal from him. He knew that his son could take care of himself but he was beyond worried for him. Usually when he had a fit he would be gone for a night and apologize. Where was he?

Sasori was beginning to become panicked and was behaving like a human parent. Imagining the worst possible situation ever. It didn't happen often but on occasion Eien would be attacked by a demon or two because he was the heir but he could get out of situations like that normally or Yoru would take care of him. But what if he teleported too far, used all of his energy, was stranded and then was attacked?

By the end of thinking of all the possible situations Sasori found himself sitting on a random bridge in the woods. Where he was, he didn't know, nor did he care. He just had to find Eien. It was night time where he was at and that was all he knew. The bridge he sat on was covered in moss and looked ready to collapse but with Sasori it barely even budged.

There was small ditch under the bridge and Sasori wondered if there was a river or stream here before. If there was it was obviously dried up. Lifting his head, he looked at the trees around him and realized they were familiar. They were deciduous and broad leafed with thick trunks and even in the winter time the leaves didn't fall, like they had faced this kind of weather before.

He wondered where he'd seen trees like this before as he got to his feet and began wandering around again. He was walking for two hours but his mind was elsewhere. So far there was nothing but trees but after a while he saw a small brick wall the height of his knee and raised a brow in thought. Why was that in the middle of a forest.

After a few more minutes there were more walls until he was surrounded by ruins. After that he came into a clearing with ruins all around. His brow furrowed in confusion but he continued his stride but stopped as a moving image formed in front of his eyes. A sunny day with full buildings all around. People walking in the streets and children running around. He took a few steps and the image dissolved.

Sasori eyed the strange ruins and wondered if there was a demon playing tricks on him but he hand't sensed a thing. After another minute the image appeared again but with some sound added. He kept on walking and after a while he heard a loud giggle. He turned around quickly to see if a child had been following him causing the image to dissolve once more.

After that he stood still and thought. They were obviously memories but whose, he had no idea. Some souls who hadn't been taken care of by his assistance wandered around and were considered ghosts, but there were also humans whose fears conjured up entities or provoked them to come forth.

Was this it?

When he began walking he was transported back into the old world and he heard another laugh while someone's eager voice spoke to the child, encouraging something. Eyeing a nearby house, he walked up to it and touched the handle, surprised the memory didn't fade away as he touched it. Opening the door he peered inside and his eyes widened as he saw who it was.

A little boy was running around with his Mother pulling him into a tight hug, before showering the boy with kisses, furthering his giggles.

Sasori felt tears prick at his eyes but the image dissolved before he could do anymore. He was left standing next to some old bricks and ended up walking away from the home. Once he got to the outskirts of the village he saw a hill and the only way it caught his attention was from the blue figure sitting at the top.

His curiosity was naturally peeked and he walked around half a mile before trekking up the green mound, stopping a few meters away from the light. But that wasn't the only thing there.

Eien sat in the grass crisscross with his hands gripping his ankles softly. He was looking down away the figure, who was sitting on her knees, her long hair draping her back. She said something so low even Sasori didn't hear it but it caught his son's attention.

Sasori saw Eien smile softly as a hand cupped and stroked his cheek. He leaned into the touch and the hazy figure said something, making him laugh lightly. She cooed a praise for the reaction and Sasori almost did as well. He hadn't seen his son smile like that before.

"Eien…" It was a whisper and Sasori was almost convinced it was the wind if not for seeing his son look at the figure squarely. She said something else and Eien frowned but she just shook her head and kissed his forehead in assurance. She rubbed his cheek to mollify him and it seemed to work because the redhead smiled once more.

She said something and Sasori took a step forward to hear but as he did so Eien's head snapped towards him, the figure doing so as well to see who was there but she dissolve; like just the fact that someone had looked at her was enough to break her.

Eien's eyes widened once he realized who was there but he didn't get up to greet the man or even yell at him, he just… sat there completely silent.

"What was that?" Sasori said quietly, his voice seeming to boom in the silence.

Eien looked away and looked towards the ground. "You should know, you were the one who taught me."

Sasori raised a brow and took a step closer but Eien shied away from the closeness even though they were still far apart. "What do you mean?"

The redhead smiled fondly and Sasori could feel his breath leaving him. It seemed that the teen was in a state because he looked so happy, so serene that his smile almost didn't seem real.

"We… we can show, share our memories with others. But sometimes it goes further and we can show everyone. You've told me that some humans emotions go so far as to bring back an image of a loved one, though only they can see them." His smile fell and Sasori almost wanted to beg to have it back. "But with us… we have so much emotion and… power that others can see as well. Whole memories come back and some even interact with us." Eien's voice dropped to a whisper as the figure came back and touched his cheek softly. "But memories can only help so much," His voice cracked and Sasori was shocked to see his son cry, the image gone again.

"Eien…"

"You have to understand why what you're doing is hurting me," Eien said after a few minutes, now looking up at his Father, all traces of his old self gone. "You're not betraying me, you're betraying _him_." Sasori's heart fell at his pained voice and he didn't know how to feel anymore. Eien gave a humorless chuckle as the hazy figure came up again and Sasori realized who they were.

Deidara shushed Eien as he wiped away the tears and tried to assuage him once more but Eien ignored the touch. The figure soon went away after it's fuel of memories stopped.

Eien turned to face his Father again who had stepped closer once more. "The Deidara I know is gone and I know that only he can make me happy," The redhead whispered. "But… but if this Deidara makes you happy as well then I shouldn't be the one to deny you that."

Sasori's eyes widened and he shook his head as he kneeled next to his son. "No, I was weak and it didn't make me happy. I thought it would but… as you can see it's not making my life any easier." Eien didn't respond so Sasori touched his cheek and the redhead leaned into the touch, the same smile slipping to his lips as the tears continued to pour.

Deidara reappeared, completely oblivious to his former lover as he ran a hand through his son's hair. He said something softly and Sasori could actually hear him this time. _"But are you happy, un?"_

**The song that I think describes Eien's and Deidara's relationship is called Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. I've been thinking this since I wrote the story and have been listening to it most of the time while I write.**

**The emotions! And for no one who got it, that was Deidara's grave.**

**Present for you! My muse is back!**

**Review?**


	69. Date night

Eien yawned as he rested his cheek against the cool surface of the counter only to be nudged in the shin. "We're doing a lab, Eien, stay awake," Trevor scolded softly as he held a beaker of blue liquid.

The redhead nodded and stood up properly, trying to pay attention to the work. Unfortunately for him he had gone missing for another two days and by the time he and his Father got back to America it was already morning and time for him to head to school.

He was trying to stay awake but he had slept on the ground for the past two nights with no food and he just wanted to recuperate from that. But if he knew that if he stayed home Yoru would fawn over him and no offense to his boyfriend but the demon took it to a whole new level.

But then his Father wanted him to stay home to rest as well and he was talking about taking more time off and the teen knew that the man was just worried for him, but he was not going to be the reason he lost his job.

"So are you doing anything tonight?"

Eien looked up at the older male and shrugged. "Sleeping, homework, begging my Dad to come home and make food?"

Trevor chuckled lightly at the last one though his face remained the same. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over or go out to eat, you know something… Fun? Since you aren't grounded anymore is the thing." He looked up from the beaker on the counter after he found there was no reaction.

Eien gave a small smirk and raised an eyebrow. "A date?" He tantalized and the brunette's cheeks turned a little pink.

"I guess it is. Was there any place you wanted to go, if you could go, I mean? I know you have a lot of homework and I don't want to–" He shut his mouth and sighed. "Do you want to go?"

The redhead hummed. "I'll consider it. I may have to talk to my Dad about it but I doubt that he wouldn't let me."

"Mr. Vick, Mr. Akasuna please continue the lab, you don't have much time left."

Both students cringed lightly and continued their work, finishing just as the bell rang. "Hey, can I walk you to your next class since we have a ten minute break before it starts."

Eien, who had been packing up his book bag, eyed the older male skeptically. "I don't want you to start treating me like a girl, Trevor."

The brunette shook his head quickly. "No, I just wanted to talk a bit, you know?"

The sixteen-year-old still looked unsure but he bobbed his head once. "Sure, let's go." He walked out of the classroom with Trevor trailing behind before walking up beside him. "What did you want to talk about that's so important? Couldn't it have waited until lunch?" He gave the male a sideways-glance before looking ahead so he didn't run up to people.

"No, I wanted to talk alone actually," Trevor said softly and Eien stopped, narrowing his eyes at him.

"About?"

"Just some questions"

"I was gone because of–"

"No, not that," Trevor calmed him quickly and pulled him towards a less crowded hall. "I wanted to ask about last week, well when you were sick." He saw the redhead's jaw tense and he bit his lip. "I know it's not really my business, but I'm curious because you're... different."

Eien crossed his arms and looked away. "Different how?"

Trevor rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't really tell, you just seem... more lively and you even look different, like you aged–"

"Everyone does that," Eien snapped now turning his burning hues up towards the male.

The brunette held up his hands once more in defense. "I know, I just phrased that wrong. You didn't really look older, you just... felt like it." He sighed and shook his head, hands dropping. "I'm not making any sense, am I?"

Eien shook his head and put his hands into his pocket. "No," He lied, knowing exactly what the teen was talking about. Of course he was different, but he was better as well. He had lived with something his whole life and even though it felt normal to him, it was killing him. But with it gone he felt even better and felt like he was more in control of himself. He just hoped that no human noticed but unfortunately it had already happened.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Eien looked up and saw his boyfriend's worried face and he sighed. "Yes, I'm fine."

Trevor ran a hand through his hair, black eyes clouded with confusion. "Look, I'm sorry, I was just confused about it, but really you're the same."

Eien nodded. "Yes, I'm the same," He added with a small smile though it was gone quickly. "I need to get to my English class now to finish some homework. You don't have to walk me there, it's fine." He smiled a little more and turned towards some nearby staircases. "I'll see you at lunch, 'kay?"

Trevor's lip twitched upwards. "See you," He called softly as the redhead walked off.

-Meanwhile-

"You have three appointments each ten minutes after each other, and two surgeries scheduled in the afternoon. Plus they want to know if you can fit working in the ER between all of that."

Sasori rubbed his brow as he looked over all the papers on his desk. Even though his assistant was dealing with the brunt of it, he had things that only he could fill out. "I'm working off hours, not juggling everything at the same time. I will work extra but not if it means that I am doing everyone else's job."

"But Dr. Akasuna this is _your _job–"

"Yes, but they don't need me in the ER, that was just something to do on the side. As well as surgeries, that was a one time thing and they kept on forcing more on me. I am only supposed to be a family doctor," He finished as he stood with some complete paperwork. "I don't care if they're pissed that I'm not doing what they want. At the moment I am only qualified to handle fully conscious patients with no serious injury."

Janet bit her lip and nodded. "Understood. I will go inform them and try to work something out to make up for hours."

"Thank you," Sasori said as he walked out of his office to head to his next patient.

Even though he had started working again the administrators were still very upset about his absence for so long. In the end he used the excuse of a rebelling teenager and hoped that they would understand but that would only go so far. But because he and Eien had worked everything out, things were supposed to be normal again. Supposed to at least.

He still had no intention of seeing Deidara even though Eien told him that if that was what made him happy, he should see him but there was the fact that the blond's memories could resurface and make him go slightly crazy if untreated. Sasori didn't want to use it as an excuse to see the blond, but he wanted to check it out and see if anything had changed. He had planned on doing this without Deidara's knowing of course so he wouldn't have to deal with the teen saying he broke the deal or something.

He just wondered what would happen if he actually saw Deidara again. He would most likely ignore him but what would the blond do?

Honestly? Sasori didn't want to find out.

-Later-

Eien woke with a start when he felt someone tap his shoulder a little roughly and he guessed it wasn't the first time. "Eien, do you… need to go to the nurses office?"

He squinted his eyes slightly to see his math teacher and he shook his head. "No, sorry," He muttered as he ran a hand over his face. Luckily the woman's lecture was over and the rest of the class period was just work time but he used the time for something else.

The woman sighed and nodded her head. "Okay, just don't fall asleep again." A student raised their hand and she walked over to help as the redhead stared down at his open book. He didn't really remember what the lesson was about anymore so he closed the book and placed his head on the desktop, hoping he could stay awake the rest of the class period so he could go home and sleep.

But that didn't happen and he was snoring five minutes later but this time people left him alone until the bell rang, signifying that school was done. Because Trevor's class was in the same hall he would usually wait for his boyfriend at the door so they could walk to the parking lot together but when he got to the classroom he was confronted with his old math teacher staring down at the redhead, probably contemplating on waking him up.

He sighed and walked over to see that Eien was indeed asleep. "Hi," He greeted softly as he looked down at Eien as well. The woman responded back monotonously and she poked the teen in his shoulder, jarring him awake once more. He looked around with hazy blue eyes and Trevor waved a hand in front of his face, which he swatted away at once.

"I'm awake," Eien mumbled as he stood up and put his things away. His math teacher sighed and told him to get a better nights rest before coming to school and the redhead frowned.

He and Trevor walked out of the classroom and Eien yawned once more. "Hey, we don't have to hang out tonight. You can go home and sleep."

Eien nodded and took out his cellphone. "Thanks." He turned it on and saw a message from his demon. "Apparently Yoru is drunk right now."

Trevor raised a brow and Eien shook his head before handing him the phone. "Idfk probably I've thing," The brunette read aloud. "Maybe he's just messing with you."

"I asked him at lunch when he was picking me up and that's the response. Is it okay if you take me home?" He asked as he stopped to look at his boyfriend pleadingly. He wasn't really in the mood to call his Father and he didn't want to teleport in the bathroom.

"Yeah, that's fine," Trevor said as he started walking again, Eien falling in step beside him.

"Thanks," Eien yawned once more.

As the two got to the parking lot it was full of students ready to go home as well but once Eien got into the passenger seat of the brunette's car he nearly fell asleep from the drive. Most times he found it hard to stay awake in vehicles and his Father said it was the same when he was just a baby with carriages.

Though once they drove up to his house he could hear loud laughing and things breaking inside. He groaned and left his backpack in the car as he got out. "Hey you forgot your–"

"I may not be staying," Eien muttered as he opened the front door which had been left unlocked. He stepped in and saw that most of the living room was trashed. Kuma was lying on the couch oblivious to everything and Eien rolled his eyes.

"Master!" Yoru ran from the kitchen shirtless with a wine bottle in his hand. "Hikari wanted to know when you would be home so we could play… uh…" He paused and thought for a second and Eien saw the drunkenness easily in his flushed face. Yes he had seen the demon drunk before but this was something else. The demon then began talking in a different language which strangely sounded Mandarin to the redhead but also Cantonese.

"Hey what's…" Trevor trailed off as he saw the shirtless man and he scowled. "Aren't you supposed to be responsible?"

The demon titled his head and answered the same messed up language. Eien shook his head. "He's drunk and apparently with company."

At that moment a man with long red hair walked in, the strands of orange and yellow gleaming in the light. Unfortunately he was also shirtless, showing off his tanned skin. "Ah, the prince has returned! Rejoice!" The man walked up to Yoru and grabbed his wine bottle before chugging the rest of it down.

Yoru laughed and clapped his hands. "He began eating real food again so I told him it's fun to get drunk. You haven't experience this in a while, ne, Hikari?" He asked, switching back to English.

"Who's he?" Trevor asked as he stepped back from the new strange man.

At that, Hikari finished the bottle and turned his amber eyes on the teen in front of him. "I am the sun that burns your skin and the light that illuminates your way at night. I am the fire that cooks your meals and the one that also kills you if you ask stupid questions," He answered straight-faced. "I know I am an amazing poet, there is no need to be jealous," He spoke highly as he flipped his hair with his hand.

"Oh, God," Eien groaned. "This is Yoru's friend Hikari and I really doubt that I will get any sleep here with them doing… This." Eien gestured to the living room then them.

Trevor still looked mildly confused and Yoru grinned. "Hikari, this is Eien's fiancé. They plan on marrying in the summer when the fruit will be it's ripest and they will share a sweet apple together in matrimony." Yoru put his arm around the demon's shoulders and waved his hand out in front of the them as if a picture was coming over the couple. "Aren't they amazing!"

"What?" Trevor near shouted as he looked over at his boyfriend who was shaking his head in annoyance.

"Can I go over to your place?"

"But, my prince," Hikari dropped to one knee pulling Yoru with him who was snickering. "I have come because I am in need of work. I can plow your fields and sew your seeds if needed." The demon kept a straight face but his lips twitched and he ended up laughing with Yoru.

"Was that intended to be dirty?" Trevor asked as he saw his boyfriend glare at the two men laughing together on the ground.

"Yes, now can we please go?" Trevor nodded and headed towards the door, ignoring the shouts of from the two men to stay. Eien closed the door behind him and rubbed his brow. "Sorry about that, he's an old friend of Yoru's and whenever he comes over something bad happens."

Trevor nodded and got into the driver's side, Eien going to the passenger. "For a second I thought he was a relative of yours but you don't really look-alike besides the hair. Does he dye his?"

Eien shrugged, not wanting to be truthful. "No idea, he's obsessed with fire though."

"Pyromaniac?" Trevor raised a brow as he turned on the car and the redhead nodded.

"One time he visited and the house was set on fire, but that was only because he made me mad." Eien shrugged once more nonchalantly and Trevor looked at him as if he had told him that he loved Yoru. "What? I'm not a pyro," He argued and the brunette just shook his head.

"No, no I never said you were… I'm just thinking that I need to stay off of your bad side," He chuckled as he backed out of the driveway.

Eien smirked. "What would your parents think of you dating a 'bad boy?'"

"Not sure, they don't even know that we're dating so…" He chuckled once more and shook his head. "You know I'm still surprised that you're Dad is completely fine with all of this."

"He's not." Eien's smirk was still in place but he didn't feel malicious, happy or even angry. He was very passive at the moment and he didn't care much of what his Father thought.

"But he seemed okay with it." Trevor turned off the street and headed to his neighborhood.

The redhead sighed and looked out the window to see the urban scenery. "I think he is just concerned with the future. He doesn't want me to get attached to anyone or have a serious relationship. He thinks it will be harder for me."

The older male furrowed his brow and looked over at his boyfriend, whose face was blank. "What? Are you going somewhere? "

Eien shrugged, eerie smile coming back as he looked at Trevor. "Not anytime soon, so there's nothing to worry about." Trevor was looking at him a moment longer and Eien dropped the smile.

"See you looked older there," Trevor said and Eien glared before crossing his arms and looking again.

"You're seeing things."

After that they arrived at the brunettes house and Eien was reminded of how tired he was. "My parents shouldn't mind you coming over. It's been a while since my Mom's seen you so she'll probably talk to you and scold you for getting into trouble." He gave a dry smile. "She thinks that you're my only friend." Trevor opened his door and stepped out of the car, going for his bag in the back seat.

Eien got out of the car and shrugged on his backpack. "You're my only friend," He admitted before walking up to the door with his boyfriend.

Trevor must have not heard the comment because he just took out his keys and unlocked the door before pushing it open and stepping aside so Eien could go in first. The redhead walked in to hear the brunette's Mother in the kitchen calling for him and Eien suddenly felt a pull, a longing. He pushed it away and followed his boyfriend who walked to the kitchen.

"Trevor I need you to…" The woman stopped once she saw who was behind her son. "Eien, it's nice to have you back," She said grinning. "Do you want a snack or anything?"

The redhead smiled politely and shook his head. "No thank you, I just came here to hang out and finish up some homework that I missed out on."

The woman nodded and worry filled her eyes. "You're okay, right? I heard you were out for a week then a few more days after that. Everything all right?"

Again the longing came back and Eien sighed from annoyance. There was something about a Mother's worry that brought something out of him and he was tired of feeling it.

"Yes, I was just a little sick was all," He assured with a confident smile. She still looked worried and opened her mouth for another question so Eien just sent a sliver of energy to her, just to make her get off the topic. Carly closed her mouth and furrowed her brow.

"I was going to say something," She murmured to herself and Trevor sighed. "Oh, it's nothing. Go upstairs and I may bring you a snack later on, okay?"

Both males nodded and headed up the stairs, but with Eien feeling a little guilty for manipulating the woman like that. It was like his Father's power of calming but instead it was confusion. Sure he could also calm after almost one-hundred and fifty years of practice but that required a physical touch to work. He had _some _angels blood but in power it was so minuscule that it barely even counted.

When the duo got to the bedroom Trevor told him he could put his stuff anywhere and that the bed was open if he wanted to sleep. Eien gave a humorless chuckle. "Thanks for taking me in again."

"Hey they were probably going to mess with you in your sleep, draw on your face or something."

Eien nodded and set his backpack on the ground. "Don't want another fire now, do we?"

-Later-

When Eien had woken up he started on his homework with Trevor which ended in a fight of who was right.

"I have been in school more than you, I think I know what's right?"

"But think of it logically," Eien retorted as he sat crisscrossed in front of Trevor.

"I am, this is the logical way, Eien."

The redhead scoffed and rubbed at one of his eyes with the heel of his hand. "Whatever," He muttered.

Trevor frowned. "I'm trying to help, Eien."

"I know," The redhead said exasperated.

The brunette scoffed. "Don't act like brat, I'm helping."

Eien nodded but kept his mouth shut once he he had been called a brat. That was not a word that he wanted to associate with himself. "Can we do something else? I want to get my mind off of work."

Trevor nodded and closed his science textbook. "Do you want to go out and do something? It's already five."

The redhead nodded, now realizing that he slept for two hours. "Yeah, that's fine."

They both got up and grabbed their things, Eien his bag and coat, before heading out of the room and down the stairs. "Where are you boys going? Dinner's almost done," Carly said, poking her head out of the kitchen. Eien wondered if she had been cooking all this time and he felt another wave of guilt if it was because of him. He hadn't meant to confuse her that much.

"We're just going out, Mom. I'll be back here in time for dinner."

The woman just shook her head before going back into the kitchen, muttering something about energetic kids. Eien walked out of the house and to Trevor's car to put his backpack in the back before getting in himself.

"Where to?" He asked once the brunette also got in.

The male shrugged. "I was thinking some food then some food."

Eien smirked mockingly. "So it is a date?"

"Yes, Eien it is," Trevor replied a small smile on his lips. He put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway before driving into the city. "Where do you want to eat?"

"No idea, I never eat out," Eien answered as he looked towards the older male. "Anywhere is fine."

"Okay," Trevor drawled out as he continued to drive. Ten minutes later they ended up at the a local restaurant that Eien had heard about. Just a few friends of Trevor's had talked about it and it sounded good but Eien wasn't very picky. Trevor opened the door for him and Eien stepped in but stopped once he saw who was at the cashier.

He saw flicker of recognition in the blue hues and it felt like hope slapped in his face. Deidara was radiating emotion and it was almost too potent for Eien to deal with. Though once Deidara realized that it wasn't who he thought it was, he turned back to the costumer who was paying. After that disappointment wrapped around Eien and he felt very cold.

"Hey why did you stop?" Trevor began pushing Eien's back gently to make him go forward.

"It's nothing," Eien stuttered as he tried to get the emotions off him. He had no idea why Deidara was affecting him so much but it was obviously too much. What had his Father done to make the man act like a freaking high school girl?

Once they got to the blond, he smiled though Eien felt something new from him. Guilt? Why would he feel guilty? "Hey, guys, haven't seen you in a while, un," He said as he grabbed two menus.

Trevor nodded and tried his best to smile. "Yeah, I heard that you came back from your trip a few days ago so I thought it'd be fun to come here and eat."

Deidara chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I can't just drop everything to socialize." He cleared his throat lightly. "Would you like a booth, un?"

"Sure," Trevor said, shrugging. Deidara waved for them to follow but Eien noticed right away that Deidara was very tense. But as he watched Deidara he realized something. He had no longing towards him. Unlike when he saw random mothers tending to their children he felt something but this was… different.

It seemed that he finally understood that this wasn't his Mum. His soul and looks yes, but he didn't know him, Deidara didn't know of what he and Sasori were.

And Eien was almost disappointed when he realized he didn't feel anything anymore, that he didn't feel anything towards Deidara. Probably some contempt for him sleeping with his Father but that was pretty much it. He knew who his parent was and this man wasn't him.

"Your server today will be Greg and he will be here in a few. See you guys, un," He said as he left the table, though Eien saw his eyes linger on him for a moment longer.

And even if he wanted to, Eien couldn't get close to the blond. He wasn't cruel enough to force memories out to see his Mum.

"What do they serve here?" Eien asked absent-minded as he opened up his menu to survey the food. He had had food from all around the world, well in the Eastern Hemisphere, but most food in the Western Hemisphere was influenced by culture in the East.

"Just the usual stuff, salads, burgers, they even serve breakfast any time of day," Trevor murmured as he looked over his own menu and Eien smiled.

"That doesn't seem very usual."

Trevor looked up and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I'll roll in the filet mignon when I get the chance."

Eien laughed and shook his head. "Is that the only 'fancy' food you know of?"

Trevor paused to think. "… Fettuccine alfredo?"

The redhead laughed once more. "Honestly, I do like American food. The portions are a little large sure but besides that everything tastes good… Even though my Dad makes me stay home and eat there. He doesn't even know I'm out."

"Maybe your drunk roommate will tell him?" Trevor looked back to his menu just as the waiter appeared. He was a man with curly blond hair and he had an impish face, making Eien think that he was already mischievous. He had met enough pixies and imps to recognize the face of one, but this man only resembled one. If he really was one of those creatures Eien wouldn't want to eat the food served here.

He asked if they were ready to give their orders and Eien told Trevor to order for him and he requested the same thing for the both of them.

"Oh I wanted to apologize about my Mom when we got to my house, she can be very… concerning?"

Eien, who had been messing with the straw in his water, looked up and shook his head. "It's fine, she was just worried."

"Yeah I'm not sure what she would have done if she knew how sick you were." Trevor frowned and narrowed his eyes slightly. "But you still didn't go to the hospital?"

"No, I was fine at home, in fact after you left I got better. I was only gone because I was resting and my Dad wouldn't let me leave." Eien was tired of the questions not only from other people but also his boyfriend. He really didn't want to talk about that experience so he wished that everyone would drop it.

"But what were you even sick with?"

That was the main question and Eien glared before crossing his arms. "I don't know, it was just something that passed. Now can you stop asking questions, I don't want to talk about it."

Trevor frowned. "Why're you getting so upset? Is it so bad for me to be concerned?"

"Are you afraid that you're going to get infected too?" Eien snapped harshly. That was the main thing. No one wanted to be near someone sick. Back when he was mortal even he had the mentality to stay away from the sick, but mostly because of his Father's warnings of dying.

The brunette's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but he closed it, trying to compose himself. "No, I'm not worried about getting 'infected,' I'm worried about you getting sick again. When I saw you, you were covered in bruises and vomiting blood so of course I'm going to be worried about you." His brow furrowed and he sighed before leaning back into the booth. "Fine, I won't talk about it anymore if it makes you happy."

"Thank you," Eien muttered even though he felt guilty for snapping at his boyfriend. After that, their food came and Eien saw there was a side of some potato skins filled with cheese, sour cream and bacon with the main course being a burger with fries; what kind, he had no idea but he guessed he would find out.

"Because I never get to eat anything bad for me I thought I'd treat myself," Trevor said with a small smile. "I hope you don't mind the food."

Eien shook his head. "No, it's fine, I think it'll be really good." He smiled back lightly though he still felt uncomfortable about their last conversation.

They talked while they ate and even though the food was very good, Eien couldn't finish half of it. Trevor had told him that they could take it to go and Eien was fine with that as long as someone didn't eat his fries like before. Trevor had finished all of his food and he told the redhead he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to eat junk food.

"What movie do you want to see?" Trevor asked as he stood from the booth.

"I don't know what's playing." Eien stood up as well as they both took out their wallets and the shorter male narrowed his eyes. "Do you really want to go through with this again?"

"Come on, Eien, this was supposed to be my treat," Trevor complained.

"No, I can pay for myself, I'm not a baby." Eien opened his wallet but Trevor just grabbed the bill and walked to the front of the restaurant before his boyfriend could do anything. "You ass," Eien called.

Trevor already took out his debit card when Eien caught up to him and Deidara chuckled before sliding it through the machine. "Did you enjoy your meal, un?"

"Yes, it was very good," Eien replied as he elbowed the brunette in the side.

Trevor faked a wince as he took back the card. "Thanks. I guess I'll see you later, Deidara?"

The blond grinned. "Better plan on it."

Eien didn't say anything to the blond before he left and he wanted to keep it that way so he wouldn't form a relationship with him. It was best to keep things as they were.

"So because you didn't say what movie you wanted to see, I'm just going to decide, okay?" Trevor asked as the both of them got into his car. Eien's eyes were beginning to drop at the thought of doing something else and he repressed a yawn.

"Yes, that's fine," He said, trying to make his voice as clear as possible and to not sound tired. "Can I pay for something there?"

"Nah, everything at the theaters is too expensive." Trevor pulled out of the parking lot and began driving towards the theater. "One movie should be starting a few minutes so we can make it. It's an action movie if that's okay."

Eien nodded. "That's fine."

Though as soon as they got to the theater they saw how many cars were parked and Eien could see the long lines inside. Trevor swore as he parked the car. "Do you still want to go?"

The redhead nodded and unbuckled himself. "Yeah, I don't mind waiting if you don't. I just don't want to go home too soon."

The brunette exhaled and took the keys out of the ignition. "It shouldn't be too long of a wait," He muttered as he opened the door to step out, Eien doing so as well. Spring was just around the corner but it was still cold outside even during this time of day. Eien pull his jacket closer to himself feeling too lazy to just warm himself up with some energy. "You okay?"

Eien looked up and saw Trevor standing a few feet in front of him. "Yes, it's just a little cold."

The older teen smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure the theater will be warm. Come on, let's go before the line gets longer."

Eien stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked beside the taller male as they walked up to the movie theater. Trevor opened the door for Eien who narrowed his eyes at the male for doing so again. "Don't expect me to behave like a girl just because you're doing these things."

Trevor smiled and walked in after the redhead. "Chivalry still exists, Eien and even if it didn't I'm just being nice."

Eien scoffed. "I hate chivalry," He muttered as he looked at the ground.

"Eien?" The redhead looked up and he stared stoically at a girl with freshly died blond hair and Eien almost didn't recognize her. "I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?" She grinned as she continued to hold her date's hand and the redhead realized it was Aaron from the soccer team.

"Fine," He replied monotonously. Trevor sighed and that was when the girl noticed him.

"Hi, Sarah, how have you been?" He asked politely, sending a small glare towards Eien who just crossed his arms.

"Uh, so you guys are the only ones here, like by yourselves?" Sarah asked, pointing at the two teens and Eien remained just as stoic as he began. Trevor frowned at having his question ignored but the girl continued. "Like a date?"

Eien was going to deny it but after a moment he just shrugged. "It doesn't matter what we say, you're still going to spread rumors aren't you?"

Sarah blushed. "No, I-I wouldn't do that, you just… didn't answer and-"

"It's a guy's night out, is that so bad?" Eien interjected and Trevor frowned at the redhead's attitude.

"Sorry, Sarah he's just tired. No, this isn't a date, we just haven't hung out in a while and Eien just got ungrounded so we wanted, like he said, a guy's night out." He tried to smile but he was still trying to get Eien's attention so he would be nicer.

"Oh, well that's cool. If girls go out all the time, so should guys, I guess," She grinned and walked towards the door with her date who looked shocked and for a moment Eien caught a whiff of disgust from him. He narrowed his eyes and Trevor nudged him to stop. "Have a good movie."

Trevor nodded as they left. "Try not to be so sassy, okay? She was just asking a question and you went all defensive."

Eien scoffed and uncrossed his arms. "Well that's just how I act and I don't like it when people assume a bunch of things–"

"They aren't assuming if they are right."

The redhead glared up at the older male. "Then maybe you should just jump out of the closet and people will be happy," He hissed as they moved up the line. Trevor pursed his lips and turned his attention forward so he wasn't looking at the redhead. "Ignoring me won't fix the problem."

"What problem?"

"The one that you're avoiding," Eien snapped and the brunette groaned in frustration.

"I'm not avoiding it, Eien, can you just leave it alone? There's just no need for me to tell anyone yet."

Eien frowned and sighed. "It's not that bad to be labeled, you know."

"Well Eien you got the shit beat out of you because of _labeling_, so sorry for being concerned for the both of us."_  
><em>

The redhead flinched and kept his gaze directed downward. He didn't think he got beat up because of people assuming they were gay, he had always thought that he had gotten beaten up because he had pissed those guys off before.

"We wouldn't get beat up because of that. My best guess would be that people would pat us on the back for being strong or some shit," Eien said, looking up and making a gesture into the air. "Or some would just stay away, I don't think it matters much but people are different."

Trevor sighed as they moved ahead in the line again. "That's why I asked you why your Dad is okay with this. I don't think my parents would understand and if they did I'm sure they'd be disappointed. My Mom will probably complain about no grandchildren or something."

Eien shrugged. "Well you need to know if your gay or bi and that may give her hope."

"I'm not so sure myself," The brunette muttered. "You?"

Another shrug. "Whoever I'm attracted to, no real sexual preference." They still weren't looking at each other and Eien almost wished that they would stop fighting.

"So your Dad wouldn't hound you for grandchildren?"

Eien gave a bitter smile as he looked up at the brunette. "No, he knows I'm not having kids anytime soon. Honestly I don't think he wants me to grow up, well he wants me to be responsible but he still treats me like a child."

Trevor finally looked at Eien and he sighed before running a hand through his hair. "Do you want popcorn?" Eien realized that they finally got to the head of the line and he shook his head. Trevor then asked for two tickets for a movie that Eien had never heard of.

After that they walked to the theater and Eien was completely reliant on Trevor. He had never gone to a movie theater before, maybe once in 1954 if he remembered correctly but that was an outdoor movie. His Father didn't want him too involved with technology because he said the media may change his way of thinking for his next job. But in the end he had caved when Yoru begged for a television set.

He continued to follow Trevor to a row in the middle and they also sat in near the center. Eien was in slight awe when he saw how large the screen was and just how large the whole room was. When he had seen the movie they had benches and everything was crowded and sweaty. After that he hadn't bothered to go to another showing for a movie thinking that it hadn't changed, but one thing he learned around humans was that they always changed, improved in some cases. He was there during the technological revolution and that was almost too much change for him to deal with.

"Eien…" Trevor said waving his hand in front of the redhead's face.

The teen blinked and looked over at Trevor. "Oh, sorry I was just thinking about something," He replied absent-mindly.

"Okay but you looked like you've never even been in movie theater."

Eien shrugged. "It's different from what I remembered is all. Thank you for taking me here, my Dad would probably have objected me to coming," He explained, as he bit his lip then smiled.

"Well I'm glad I could snatch you up before something else happened. First your sick, then you go on a trip," The brunette gave an exhausted sigh. "I'm never going to be able to spend time with you, huh?" Trevor looked over at his boyfriend who rolled his eyes.

A second later the lights began to dim and Eien looked around confused. "Did the power go out?"

"Uh, no the movie's starting and it's best to watch it, you know… In the dark so we can see it better," Trevor whispered before chuckling.

Eien raised a brow but he nodded. "Yeah, I guess I just forgot," He muttered to himself.

The theater wasn't filled very much and the couple were in a good position to see the whole screen which Eien was thankful for. Sometimes being short sucked ass.

Though as the lights went completely dim, Eien felt a hand come over his own before lacing their fingers together. "Yes?" He asked Trevor quietly as he looked at the older male's face, his eyes completely accustomed to the darkness. Compared to the Underworld, this was a sunny day.

"Nothing, just wanted to do this," Trevor replied as he squeezed Eien's hand.

The redhead chuckled. "The whole dating experience," He whispered back before holding his hand back.

But as the pictures on the screen began to play Eien realized they weren't the movie, but the showing of movies for later on. He assumed that every showing had this when he saw no one react in any way. So he sat through the sneak peaks of movies for about ten minutes before everyone went completely quiet.

Eien hoped the movie was going to start but it did when he saw a man running through the forest, a brown briefcase in one of his hands. He looked like he had been through shit and then the narration started and the redhead realized that the movie was taking place in future events. Then the screen went black and Eien frowned, wondering if the movie broke or something.

He leaned towards Trevor to ask a question but the screen went blindingly white and he hissed. "Fuck," He swore, shielding his eyes.

The brunette leaned towards him a hand raised to help block the light. "Are you okay?"

"Shh!" Someone shushed from the row behind them, all the way in the back and top due to the theater being sloped that way.

Eien nodded and blinked the tears out of his eyes. That was another thing, darkness he could do fine with, but when it came to light he was a wimp. The whiteness faded to a hospital room ceiling and the story went from there.

Eien's eyes had adjusted quickly and he just wished that whoever had done the lighting wasn't blind. Eien knew that he wasn't the only one experiencing a migraine at the moment.

Though throughout the movie Eien could feel himself resting into Trevor, almost using him as a pillow and he realized he was beginning to get tired again. Yes the movie was filled with running, fighting and a plot to save something or someone but it didn't keep him awake. To be honest, he was in worse situations that were real and this wasn't so it didn't hold his interest much.

Though as he leaned closer he felt Trevor shift and he was about to apologize if not for the brunette kissing him. He made a noise softly but kissed back. He had no idea what had gotten into the older male to start kissing him, and in a movie theater at that, but when he thought about it, he didn't mind.

They barely had an intimate moment anymore because they were never alone when they visited each other but where they were at the moment was a good place to start necking? Eien didn't understand the logic, but he didn't care enough to pull away. The movie was boring anyway.

He let go of the brunette's hand to lace his fingers behind his neck and Trevor cupped his cheek before shoving against his lips. Eien made a soft groan and licked the brunette's lips slowly, asking for entrance and the older male opened up for him. They hastily moved the armrest up so they could be closer until someone through their empty canby box in their general direction.

"Knock it off!" The person hissed and Eien glared up at him with red eyes that glowed before flipping him the bird. He scoffed and pulled away, crossing his arms while doing so.

Trevor frowned and leaned back in his seat before running a hand through his hair. Apparently his plan for making out didn't work.

"Do you want to go, you look like you're about to fall asleep?" Trevor whispered as he saw his boyfriend's eyes droop.

Eien sighed and nodded as they both stood, the redhead taking extra time to stretch before walking out of the aisle. But as they walked out of the theater he glared up at the projector at the top of the theater and it began to flicker before completely shortening out, shutting off the movie. People complained but Eien smirked to himself.

He hated technology anyway.

The car ride back to Eien's home was quiet, the redhead dozing as they drove through the evening light. Trevor didn't make a move again and Eien guessed it was because he was tired.

Though once they got home Trevor bet Eien five dollars that Yoru and his friend were still drunk. Eien laughed and told him that they were all ready hungover. But once they got inside, they saw the two demons on the couch, holding ice packs to their heads. Yoru seemed to be passed out but Hikari had the decency to nod his head in respect.

Eien gave a chortle and held out his hand as Trevor handed him a five dollar bill.

"Where were you? I've been making this food for you and you don't even come home," Sasori called as he took a lasagna out of the oven with no mitts, not needing them.

Eien sighed and explained the situation but Trevor just stared at the angered redhead. "Did you just take that out of the oven?"

Sasori raised a brow and was about to answer the obvious but he realized where that may be bad. "Oh, no I was just putting it back in to heat up but since you Eien's home I guess it doesn't have to go back in," He explained quickly. "I got off work early because there was literally no work for me to do."

Eien nodded and walked into the kitchen, his shoes being taken off at the door. He set his leftovers on the counter and narrowed his eyes at his Father. "I ate a while ago but I'll finish my food later and I don't need your help to."

Sasori rolled his eyes and nodded before looking over at Trevor who was getting ready to go. "You're not staying?"

"Nah, I still have a lot of homework to do." He looked over at Eien, "Do you need a ride tomorrow for school?"

Eien nodded and yawned. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Trevor nodded and said his final goodbyes before leaving.

"So how are the idiots?" Eien asked as he saw his Father cut into the lasagna.

"Sick, very sick, your highness," Hikari walked in with a melted icepack and sighed. "These things don't do much for me," He muttered. Eien understood why but he wasn't going to pity the demon. "I want to apologize for my brutish behavior but _someone_ had to get me drunk for the fun of it."

"You loved it, don't lie," Yoru called from the living room and Eien rolled his eyes.

"You're forgiven. Honestly, anything involving Yoru is bad news so just don't listen to him," He said shrugging.

"But it was so fun~" Yoru slurred before groaning and Eien rolled his eyes.

"Don't forgive so easily. They wiped out my whole wine cabinet," Sasori said, glaring at the red-haired demon who smiled apologetically.

"I sincerely am sorry, my King, but I feel that I should be going. I do not wish to impose any longer."

"Too late," Sasori retorted as he put a slice of lasagna on a plain plate.

Hikari smiled once more and vanished in a flame that left the floor unmarked for once. Eien sighed and sat down at the dining table to munch on a few fries.

"How was your outing?" Sasori sat down at the table with the lasagna slice and Eien shrugged.

"It was a date and it was okay, but I have to ask you a question," The younger redhead said as he stared at his Father who nodded. "What did you do to Deidara that made him fall head over heels for you? Because when I saw him, he was radiating something that was far from like, until he realized it was me of course."

Sasori's eyes widened and he leaned his head back lightly. "Fuck, are you serious?"

Eien eyed him and nodded. "Didn't you say it was a one time thing?"

"Yes," Sasori said quickly, now looking at his son. "But I guess spending time with him before wasn't a very good idea."

"Is that the only reason he's reacting this way?" Eien asked as he played with a fry.

Sasori shook his head. "I don't know, what else is there?"

Eien didn't say anything for a moment. "Past feelings resurfacing. You said that you had a deal with him, one that you would both leave each other alone but I don't think that's going to happen if he's starting to feel that way again." He frowned. "I'm not quite sure of what he'll do."

**So I'm going to try to update once a week at least and hopefully I'll be able to do so now that the good stuff is starting to happen :D**

**Review?**


	70. Comparison

Eien sighed in relief as the weekend finally approached. He had no idea what it was about school but he found working much easier, wether it be in a mechanic's shop or working with flowers. His Father discouraged that he was working with more technology and Eien told him he wanted to learn a new craft like he did all the time. He even told him that he was inspired by him being a black smith.

That seemed to shut Sasori up for a while. That was actually where Eien saw a customer sell a wrecked motorcycle and he made it his project to fix it up. But in the end he had to sell it because he didn't have enough money to keep it in storage for five years. He only had two part-time jobs and Yoru wouldn't lend him any money from modeling.

"We need to take Kuma for a walk, he's getting moody," Sasori called from his newspaper. He was at the dining table reading and Eien had been lying on the couch, wanting to rest from all his homework.

"Why don't you just go?" He moaned into the couch cushion. "I'm tired~"

Sasori rolled his eyes and set the paper down. "Because you need to get out, too. Now get your jacket, I'm waking up Yoru."

He heard his son groan as he got up and went to his room to get dressed and rolled his eyes once more. He walked to the demon's room to find him resting on his stomach, laptop in front of him.

"Get up, we're going for a walk," Sasori said and the raven-haired male barely looked up from the screen for more than half a second.

"Too busy," He mumbled.

"Up," Sasori ordered more forcefully and Yoru glanced at him a little longer before giving a groan and closing the device.

"Fine," He grumbled as he got off the bed.

The Devil's eyebrow twitched. The demon had more attitude than his son.

After a few minutes the two were ready and Kuma was practically tearing the door down, whining and panting while doing so. He glance at Sasori and gave a bark just as the redhead clipped his leash onto his collar.

When Yoru opened the front door, Kuma tried to take off but Sasori kept a firm grip on the leash, telling the dog to heel as he did so. After that the trio began their walk and Eien was still silent and grouchy from having his rest ruined. Yoru on the other hand didn't mind complaining.

Sasori had chosen to ignore the demon and he had to give props to his son for at least trying but after the first five minutes Eien tried walking into traffic. Luckily he grabbed him by his hood and pulled him back to the sidewalk where he kept a watchful eye on him.

Besides Kuma trying to chase every vehicle passing by, the walk was pretty calm. But as they reached the park for Kuma to run around in, Yoru shut up completely and that enough was a bad enough sign. He was like a canary when it came to danger.

Sasori hadn't sensed anything too out of control but that was when he felt an angry presence. Not in the park, but nearby. He brushed it off and walked to a bench before sitting down, glad for a dry seat. Kuma was whining and panting again so he unclipped his leash and Eien yelped as the dog nearly ran him over.

"Hey, dogs are supposed to have leashes at this park," He complained just as Sasori handed him the leash.

"Fetch."

Eien gaped and made a noise of protest before taking a moment to groan. He then began chasing the samoyed around, some people laughing at his troubles and a few girls giggling. Sasori overheard one was trying to tell the other to go and ask for his number and he rolled his eyes. Eien would never admit it but the teen was a looker; if it wasn't for his bad attitude most girls would probably be all over him, but that may be why he chose to be a brat.

Sighing, Sasori noticed that Yoru was wandering around the park still silent and he knew that he was on guard mode. Not directly protecting Eien but close enough to get to him if needed.

Sasori closed his eyes, glad that he had the Saturday off. He really needed to get out but not be completely alone. If he did that then he would begin to think and that was the last thing he wanted. He took a deep breath when he sensed someone sitting down beside him silently.

Cracking open one eye he looked at the person and closed the eye again. "How is your mission of keeping him safe? No dark things trying to get near him, right?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," The person snapped.

"Oh?" Sasori opened his eyes to look at the woman fully. "Then why did you come here to bother me? You weren't in the park when I arrived so you must have followed me."

"No, I didn't it was just a coincidence," Konan explained tensely. "Besides since you're here I'm checking up on you because I'll never know when you'll do something again."

Sasori scoffed and was about to insult her guarding skills but stopped himself when he realized that would be a bad idea.

"So where's your partner in crime? He's making my demon anxious so can you just call him off?"

Konan wasn't looking at him and Sasori saw her eyes following something and that was when he noticed she was following Eien. He had finally caught Kuma but was still running to keep up with the samoyed. He wasn't swearing or angry and it seemed that he was enjoying himself, a small smile on his face. That was until the dog made his trip in a pothole, making him let go of the leash.

Sasori winced and had the urge to go and help him but he had to tell himself to not treat his son like a child anymore. After a few seconds Eien got up, rubbing his elbows which he landed on. A few girls came up to him to ask if he was okay and he stared oblivious to their eagerness.

"Well? I'm guessing he's nearby," Sasori pursued once more and Konan tore her amber eyes away from the teen only to glare at the Devil.

"Yes, he's close but he isn't doing anything so don't get your panties in a knot."

Sasori widened his eyes in faux shock. "So rude for an angel," He mocked. "Where did the polite words and perfect behavior go?"

"I don't have to be kind to you." Konan was still glaring and Sasori sighed. Angel's held no respect for him, really. Maybe the main seven because they were in the same boat for trying to keep balance but that was it.

"Then can you at least answer a question for me?"

Konan shrugged one shoulder. "Depends," She answered as she looked ahead again and Sasori did so as well to see Kuma licking Eien's face when he got to close. Eien swore and wiped his hands over his face to wipe the saliva off.

"Why are you still with Hidan? After everything's he's done, not only to you but to Deidara, me and even Eien. He's not very good company."

Sasori saw the angel's head drop lightly as she stared into her lap where her hands were clenching her skirt. "You have no idea what it's like do you? To have no one know who you are, even your own parents." Sasori stared at her, hoping she would continue. "I grew up having all these memories, knowing exactly who I really was and knowing that I could do nothing about it. I contacted my superiors who told me to stay on Earth because they didn't want to cause any issues with my current family." She was still staring at her lap, lips pursed and brows furrowed in not only anger but grief. "But when I turned five I met a boy and I thought I wouldn't be alone anymore but unfortunately he didn't remember me."

"Be lucky he didn't remember you," Sasori said more to himself than to the angel who's head snapped towards him.

"Why?"

Sasori looked at the angel confused and wondered what she meant until he realized he spoke aloud. "Those reborn shouldn't be associated with past experiences or the wall separating memories from past lives will break and it just confuses them while killing them. They usually go mad and end their life before they actually die." Sasori sighed and looked over at Eien once more who was sitting on another bench, Kuma's leash held firmly in his hand.

"You knew this and you still came around Deidara?" Konan asked angrily.

Sasori shrugged. "I sealed off those memories more securely the last time I saw him so there's less of a chance of them escaping. Now back to your story of why your good pals with Hidan."

"Shut up," Konan hissed, edging towards the Devil. "You really want to know why I put up with him? He found me and he actually remembers me, sure he apologized and I know that doesn't make everything okay but…" She groaned and looked away. "You don't know what it's like to pretend to be human."

"Sure I do, I do it every day," Sasori retorted. "And I understand why this all must be frustrating for you but to be honest I can only empathize with you but after a melennia I don't care about being alone anymore."

"But you have your son so you aren't completely alone," Konan explained, most of her anger gone.

"Sure and he's great company but how do you think he feels? He's in the same boat as you and he grew to accept it, over time that is."

"Yeah, let's all become loners," Konan teased. "But if you don't understand, being friends with Hidan was a last resort, someone who actually understands."

Sasori frowned. "I thought angels go through many lives, so why are you so upset about this?"

"No, I've only been born on Earth once before this," Konan explained solemnly. "I don't miss the people back then if you hadn't guessed, I miss my true home, another reason why I'm with Hidan. He's the only one who knows what it's like there." She tilted her head up and inhaled deeply almost like she was expecting to show up there.

"Are you also upset because you don't have a purpose here?"

Konan bit her lip. "I suppose that's another reason but I also want to know how I was reborn." She glared at the ground before turning the gaze at the redhead and Sasori sighed.

"I had no control over this, I'm being honest. It was mostly just people in your generation but for some it goes back a few generations. I didn't make this happen," Sasori argued before the angel got mad at him again.

"Fine, but I still hate you," She growled but she wasn't looking at him anymore and Sasori didn't even have to guess that she was glaring at his son.

Eien was talking to Yoru, the demon grinning and it seemed that he was putting up a good façade if the teen didn't notice. "Don't blame him for something that wasn't in his control."

"Why can't I hate the both of you?" Konan asked bitterly. "He's also the reason why Deidara died."

"But you died protecting him." Sasori looked over at the angel stoically.

"No, I died protecting Deidara but that ended in vain, now didn't it?"

Sasori pursed his lips. "That wasn't in our control either, he was going to die sooner or later, but If I could have saved him I would–"

"But you didn't," Konan interjected with a laugh. "If you really cared for him like you claim then he wouldn't have died. In the end if was the both of your faults and you know it."

The redhead sighed and nodded. "Yes, you're right it was my fault that he died, and I have to admit I like your guts for judging the Devil. Real classy."

"You behave as if you were a god," Konan spat, not tearing her eyes away form Eien.

"There really isn't a category for me so perhaps I am a god? Or the God," Sasori exclaimed with faux enthusiasm. "It's so thrilling to have your career being to manage the dead."

"You just love being sarcastic, don't you?" Konan finally looked over at Sasori and the redhead shrugged.

"I honestly don't care what you humans or angels do. All of you are too wrapped up in your lives or objectives to notice anything in front of your faces. You _do _know that there is a world out there."

"But unfortunately we don't live for centuries for the hell of it." The angel brushed her hair back and sighed. "I'm just wondering why you would want to stay on Earth when you can be in Hell."

Sasori scowled at the name and rolled his eyes. "If you hadn't figured it out I can't stay there for too long, nor can I stay here for more than two years. I'll tell you the reason if you tell me the exact location of your demon."

Konan scoffed. "I don't own him, I'm only with him because we share a hatred for you but if that's what gets you to talk, sure. He's on the South end of the park."

"More specific," Sasori ordered blandly and Konan growled lowly.

"The far end of the second water fountain. Now why do you come here?"

Sasori nearly yawned as he saw Yoru walk towards the South end. Eavesdropper. But the conversation was becoming far too boring for his taste. "Because sometimes working for five years straight gets a little boring. And after going to Earth for a few decades I found that I can stay on Earth for around two years, give or take a couple months, before I have to go back. The reason is because there are too many souls for my assistants to handle but sometimes if I go to the Underworld too close to the end of the cycle I'm stuck there, like the clock was just broken."

"I wasn't allowed to view Deidara after I died so how did you leave him?" Konan asked, most anger and fight out of her voice and Sasori smirked very lightly.

"Your friend attacked us. He was trying to kill Deidara and Eien, who had not yet reached his first birthday at the time, and I had to stop him. Granted I have new scars that won't heal because of it, but they were safe when I left. Unfortunately when I tried to get back to Earth I found I was… stuck." His smirk fell and he was frowning. "I didn't want to leave them but I had left Deidara all the money I had so he would get by for the next five years. I could barely contact him because even my demons have a hard time getting through the barrier."

"And I'm guessing that's when Itachi got to him?" Konan asked softly.

Sasori nodded tensely as he saw Eien talking to some girls, one of them scratching Kuma behind the ear. "They were able to get away but… he came back. If you hadn't noticed this was the reason I have a demon for Eien."

Konan scoffed once more, looking away. "A little late for that now," She muttered.

The Devil narrowed his eyes at the angel. "I do not think you are in the right to tell me how to protect someone. You did a fucking great job last time when you couldn't even protect yourself. You couldn't protect him then and you couldn't protect him now," Sasori snapped and that was when he realized he said something he shouldn't have.

Konan blinked and turned her amber eyes on the Devil. "Now…?" She said slowly and her eyes widened before she stood. "You did something to him? You're going to use him again aren't you? No, you've already done it," She gasped and tensed. "What did you do?"

Sasori shrugged, looking indifferent. "Nothing, I just wanted to point out that he and I made the plans that I teach him how to dance and you couldn't even find out by yourself." He scowled. "Stop jumping to conclusions all the time, it'll get you killed."

Konan growled and stomped one foot. "You did _something _and I will find out. God, I can't believe that…" She groaned loudly and stomped away.

The Devil watched her go and stood up once she was out of sight. He walked over to Eien who was still talking to the other teens dully. "We have to go now," Sasori said and Eien looked up briefly.

"Okay. See you in school," He called to the girls who were grinning and nodding.

Sasori took the leash from Eien and Kuma stayed calm under his hand. "Where's Yoru? He was here a little while ago," Sasori commented, wondering why he wasn't sensing the demon. He had told him before to not mask himself from him.

Eien shrugged. "No idea, he left saying that he had to take care of something. Food?"

"No, he knows not to eat right now." Sasori sighed and they walked out of the park only to be accompanied by the missing demon. "Don't cloak yourself, it's a pain in the ass to find you," Sasori ordered and the demon nodded.

"Just wanted to let you know that he's following us. Seems mad about something," Yoru commented.

Sasori glared at the ground ahead of him and quickened his pace. "He better not do anything, we're in public."

Eien's eyebrows furrowed. "Who's following us?"

Yoru rolled his eyes. "That wannabe demon. No offense to Jashin but she isn't the best at making quality minions."

"Shut up," Sasori hissed as he walked even faster, Kuma having a hard time keeping up. "Yoru take the dog home, now," Sasori ordered and the demon took the leash with hesitating. Most people didn't notice that a man was gone in a blink of an eye but Eien and Sasori didn't slow their pace making it seem like there was never a third person.

"Did he find out or something?" Eien asked, pursing his lips afterwards.

Sasori shook his head. "I don't know but Konan realized that something happened so she went to find out but I think Hidan beat her to it."

Eien sighed in annoyance. "At least somethings happening. I haven't trained in months," He muttered to himself. "And now that I'm ungrounded I might as well test myself."

"No Eien you aren't getting into a fight now. If you get into trouble he won't stop and you know that," Sasori warned as he sensed the demon coming closer. He wasn't running and Sasori just hoped that he wasn't flying. There were still people around.

Sighing, Sasori pushed Eien towards an alley the younger redhead scoffing. "I know, I know, I'm not five," He muttered as he and his Father teleported somewhere else.

Eien almost expected to end up home but when he saw that they were both in a clearing he nearly grinned. But one look from his father made him calm down. He summoned a scythe with a similar design to his bow, holding it upright as he waited.

"It may not get to that, Eien," Sasori scolded but the redhead just scoffed and waited for the demon to show up. The redhead ended up waiting a whole two minutes for the demon to show up and by then he was almost willing to charge in to fight. Almost. He was still pissed about him coming into his home and insulting him like he controlled him.

But the demon didn't jump into the fight like Eien thought instead he was walking over. He had his scythe in hand and there were bat wings on his back and the redhead assumed that was from his angel side. Most angels had different wings like Konan had paper ones.

Though Hidan was suddenly in front of Eien and the redhead grinned viciously before deflecting the scythe heading for his Father's head.

Sasori was at ease as his son rushed at the demon and he knew that he would step in when he needed to.

"Move, fucker, this is between me and the Devil," Hidan growled as he sidestepped only to have sixteen-year-old's scythe grow, blade turning gold and silver.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you owned me," Eien mused as he put the scythe up, holding it as he leaned against on it softly. "Maybe I can pass on the message?"

Hidan bared his teeth and charged straight for the redhead though Eien just gripped the handle tightly and a shield of gold shot from the weapon. "This doesn't fucking involve you, shithead!"

Eien pouted his lips lightly as the shield went away and Sasori rolled his eyes. It seemed Eien was in a good mood if he was willing to play with his enemy.

Though this time Hidan jumped over the redhead and Eien began fighting. Sasori was still on the sideline watching calmly and he knew that he shouldn't be having Eien fight for him but the redhead was more than willing, the reason not even mattering; he just wanted trouble.

The clearing was all grass and the weather seemed mild so Eien had no immediate advantage of elements unless you counted fire.

But as Eien had deflected another hit from the scythe, Hidan got close, a stake in his hand pointing upwards towards his heart. Sasori saw Eien's hand go to deflect it with a shield but he wasn't going to risk him getting hurt.

Sasori slid between them easily and magenta eyes went wide with rage but before he could change the direction of his weapon, the Devil pumped his hand against the demon's chest, a shock of red lightning going through his whole body. Hidan froze and stumbled from the shock and he took a few steps back before falling over.

"I was fine," Eien exclaimed and Sasori smacked him upside the head before pushing him away from the demon.

"No, you were going to be dead or hurt. Pay attention next time and keep your distance." Eien was naturally good and long distance and naturally horrible at fighting close up.

Sasori turned to Hidan who was getting up, ignoring the lightning still coursing through his body.

"Fucker, what did you do to Deidara? The dumbass won't stop talking about you," Hidan exclaimed, clenching his teeth and standing rigidly so he wouldn't fall again.

Eien sighed and his scythe went back to normal before it went away completely. "So much for training," He muttered, now crossing his arms.

Sasori ignored him and stared at the demon stoically. "I did nothing to him, it was the other way around."

Hidan seemed to get more enraged from that one sentence and he tried running at him but Sasori's finger twitched at the shocks intensified. After that he fell to his knee, trying to breathe and the Devil wondered why the demon would ever get accustomed to that when he didn't need to.

"Deidara and I had a deal and when the deal was completed he promised to leave me alone," Sasori explained clearly. "I suppose I did do something to him but it was harmless and it's not like I need to bother him again." Sasori shrugged his shoulders. "He'll forget about me when I leave again so that's that."

Hidan gasped when Sasori lessened the lightning. "Wh-what did you do?" Hidan growled and Sasori didn't answer as he grabbed Eien's arm and teleported back home.

"I was fine," Eien exclaimed again as he stepped out of his Father's reach. "Stop treating me like a child."

Sasori scowled and fell back into his armchair, now rubbing his eyes. "I'm just making sure your safe. I know you can take care of yourself but that was not something that I want you to go against. You're lucky that I even care for you this much, Eien."

Eien frowned and sat down into the sofa roughly. He didn't know Yoru and Kuma were but it didn't seem to matter. "Well you're strict as hell," He muttered under his breath and Sasori narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Yes, I am strict but for a good reason. If I let you do whatever you wanted, cities would be burned down, you'd probably die at least three times and demons would be after you like none other."

"What? Did that happen to you when you were growing up?" Eien mocked and Sasori leaned back in his chair.

"Pretty much, my Father didn't give a fuck about what I did. I cast a plague on an entire country when I was only a few decades old just to get his attention and I didn't even get a slap on the wrist for it."

"No way," Eien exclaimed now on the edge of the couch. "You were able to do that when you were how old? Why didn't you teach me that?"

Sasori sighed and rubbed his brow. "Something's wrong with you. Anyway, you're lucky to have a parent that cares for you. When I turned eight my Father didn't even let me call him Father. It was either Sire or King and he made me put up with all of his consorts as well," Sasori explained, wondering why he was telling Eien about the previous ruler. He didn't like him much so he barely talked about him.

Eien's brow furrowed as he sat in the couch fully again. "You never talk about him, so why now?"

Sasori made a gesture. "I don't know, for comparison about my effort to raise you."

"Well he taught you everything, that's for sure."

"If I taught you everything my domain would be a wasteland by now," Sasori explained. His Father taught and told him everything he wanted to know but he never showed him any compassion. The only time the previous Devil was kind was when he had loved the fallen angel that was Sasori's mother. But he had had many partners before her and many after. Sasori almost had a headache thinking of the children his Father had, most before him.

He had sex with random mortals and when the children would come of age they would fight for his attention all of them dying by their siblings hand. But Sasori was the only child born from an angel which made him special but his Father pushed it further and had a child with a demon to give Sasori a challenge and see who was more superior.

Sasori had killed his half-sister to live but she almost had an upper hand on him. Angel's didn't have much fighting power so when he was only thirty his Father had brought forward a woman a few years younger and the fact that she had demon and Devil blood made her very difficult to kill.

After that his Father didn't make him prove his worth anymore, but he didn't pay attention to him either.

"What else did he do that's different from what you do?" Eien asked as he put his hands behind his head.

Sasori scoffed. "Well I didn't have a shit load of kids and pin them against each other to see who was the worthiest to be my true heir."

Eien's eyes widened lightly and he smiled. "So I'm perfect?"

"The best," Sasori commented as he stood. "Where's Yoru, I want tea."

**Technically it's been a week XD**

**Review?**


	71. One more night

-One day later-

Eien didn't know how to react, he really didn't. He looked to his Father for an explanation but the Devil just narrowed his eyes, daring him to go against his word.

But he really didn't know what he was supposed to say to four kittens on the living room couch, all of them mere balls of fluff as they bounced around with little tails pointing towards the ceilings while they voiced their complaints of nothing.

The redhead opened his mouth to say something but closed it in thought before actually saying something. "… Why?" He asked, head tilted towards his Father.

Sasori didn't reply right away. "While I was taking Kuma for a walk around the neighborhood I heard some meowing nearby. I found the kittens under the porch of an empty house and after some more looking I found what I assume was there Mother dead on the ground a few meters away. I didn't feel like leaving them so I took them home."

"But why did you take them in? Why not just leave them for someone else to find?" Eien felt his eye twitch when one of the kittens pounced at his leg only to fall off the couch.

Sasori sighed and kneeled down to pick up the feline before placing it back on the couch. "Because I didn't want to," Sasori answered. "We're not keeping all of them, I'm just holding onto them for a while until I figure out what to do with them."

Eien shook his head slowly, still confused. "So it's not okay if I want one stupid cat who can take care of himself, but you can have four defenseless kittens who will probably just end up shitting everywhere?" He knew bringing up something from his mortal childhood showed his petulance but he didn't care.

Sasori scoffed. "It's my house, I can do what I want. Pay off the mortgage with me and I may consider letting you do more things."

The redhead frowned and groaned softly. "You're making me go to school though."

Sasori smirked and leaned towards his son. "Graduate, go to college and get a job. Then we'll talk. Or you can just undo the eternal curse yourself and age so people think you're older." The redhead moved back to his former position and shrugged. "But you don't want to do that, do you?"

Eien huffed and looked towards the kittens once more, one of them lying on its stomach apparently tuckered out from it's play with it's siblings. Two of the kittens were tabby's while the other was orange with white paws and a white underbelly. The one kitten lying down was gray and had white paws with a white underbelly like its sibling but the white stretched all the way up its neck and muzzle.

"Just don't expect me to do anything for them... How did Kuma react to them?" Eien asked, crossing his arms as he leaned on one foot.

Sasori shrugged. "He was pretty neutral about them, though the kittens didn't take a liking to him." He was still watching the kittens intently and Eien was wondering if he was even listening to him anymore.

"Well, Trevor and I were going to go out with some friends tonight so I'll probably be home by midnight, okay?" Eien started walking towards his room, listening for his Father's response which was delayed.

"I'm looking the doors at ten," He muttered and Eien rolled his eyes as he entered his room. The older redhead apparently forgot that he didn't really need doors.

-Later-

It had only been three days and Eien had woken up with a kitten on him for the fifth time. But after he flicked it off and removed all of the fur from his shirt, he realized that another one of the kittens was stalking him and this ended up with his feet being clawed. Kuma seemed to enjoy the kittens presence and tried playing with them but Sasori would quickly call him off before the dog got himself hurt.

But that wasn't the only thing the Devil was doing to annoy Eien. He had been devoting all of his attention at home towards the felines and Eien was getting sick of it.

Yoru was completely uncaring to the felines and just told Sasori to make sure that his dog didn't get demolished because of them.

The Devil had said that he was still looking for a home for them but in the meantime he was keeping them. They usually slept in the laundry room but if they meowed a bit then Sasori would let them out and let them sleep on the couch or in some cases, open his son's room and let them climb all over him.

Eien had already found three photos with kittens roaming his body while he slept, all of them framed in glory. The redhead wondered if his Father was going through some kind of crisis or phase but it was strange that it was happening at his age.

"I'm tired of finding cat hair in my food," Eien growled and Sasori scoffed before grabbing Eien's plate and shaking his head.

"That is just cheese that became stringy. Stop being so hostile towards them, Eien." He put the plate down and Eien scowled.

"Do you want to see my feet and legs to see how much they terrorize me?" He asked, lifting up his foot and pulling a pant-leg up to reveal vertical lines, all of them started to scab.

Sasori merely rolled his eyes. "You're complaining about kittens hurting you, Eien. You do realize that sounds pathetic, don't you?" He started walking again and Eien's ears turned red in embarrassment.

"Whatever, I'm just tired of them. Are you even trying to get rid of them?"

The Devil, who had been getting some tea ready, shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, but no one at work wants them. I guess we're stuck with them forever." Eien gaped and Sasori raised a brow before taking the tea from the cupboard. "Why are you so upset about some kittens? You don't even have to do anything for them?"

Eien frowned and eyed his grilled cheese sandwich. "They're annoying and pests but not only that, you baby the shit out of them–"

"Because they are kittens."

"And it's getting on my nerves. You have better things to do than play with some cats," Eien argued as he stared at the Devil again who looked unamused.

"… You're jealous aren't you?" He asked blandly and Eien's face flushed this time, but in anger.

"N–no, I am not jealous, I just don't like these cats." He turned back to his food and began to eat while his Father just chuckled and began making his tea.

"Ask Trevor if he wants a cat, maybe two. The tabbies don't like to be serrated."

Eien sighed and put down the sandwich to get up and get his phone. "Might as well ask now, I don't really want to have them any longer," He muttered, eyeing the orange kitten standing by the kitchen table, leering at him with what looked like a smirk.

He eyed it and kept on walking until he felt claws sink into his feet and he gave a yelp before looking down to see the grey one biting at his feet. He growled and summoned his bow before drawing a flaming arrow but before he could shot a burst of wind put the flame out and someone grabbed the bow before swinging it around.

"I think we need some anger management lessons again, my prince. This little kitty is playing the only way it knows how and you try to kill it," He ticked his tongue and stood over the younger male. "You don't kill a baby for laughing do you?"

Eien scowled and looked towards his Father who was watching the two kittens run off together to find their siblings. Eien was still bickering at the demon and he sighed, setting the kettle down over the flame. "I didn't know that you would stoop so low that you would try to shoot a kitten with a flaming arrow. Where did my sweet loving son go?" Sasori said dramatically and Eien scowled.

"Have you met me? Whatever, do you know where my phone is, I'm going to call Trevor."

"Don't you have homework to do?" Yoru questioned as he fingered his master's bow.

"I'll get to that, I'm calling to ask him if he wants any of the cats." He left the kitchen to continue his search and Sasori sighed before leaning against the counter while crossing his arms.

"How's job hunting going?"

Yoru shrugged and sat at the table, getting ready to eat Eien's food. "Not so good. I'm thinking of taking up modeling again. It's good pay and I barely have to do anything. Even though I am considered past the 'prime' for my 'age.'" Yoru added the quotations with his fingers before picking up the sandwich and taking a bite. "So what are you going to do about your lover?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes dangerously and the lights flickered.

"Hey, I bought new lightbulbs for the whole house last time," Yoru said quickly. "It was just a question, if you want me to rephrase it I will." Sasori didn't let up in his stare but the lights calmed. "Have you been bothered by Deidara in any way? Or the angels?"

"So far? No, and I hope to keep it that way," Sasori answered as he turned his angered glare at the kettle, the water boiling hotly under the stare.

Yoru hummed took another bite of the sandwich, mulling the taste over and sighing. "Eien knows I don't this brand of cheese, so why did he use it?"

Sasori glanced over at the demon and nearly rolled his eyes, but found the action useless. Instead, he got his tea ready and turned off the stove. He dumped in the right amount of tea leaves and other dried ingredients before setting the kettle aside to have the water steep.

"So… Why did you sleep with him? I don't think I've heard you explain it to me yet," Yoru said after taking the last bite of the sandwich, completely oblivious to his master's smoldering stare.

"I really don't think that is any of your business. Should it concern you?" Sasori glared at the teapot and willed the water to absorb the flavors so he could get out of there.

"I don't know," Yoru drawled out. "I bet if I have a vague idea I may stop talking." He began playing with the crumbs on the plate, as he looked at the redhead, a shy smirk peaking from his lips.

The Devil merely glowered at his servant. "You don't need to know anything."

Yoru pouted and shrugged. "Fine, I will just assume that the _Devil _cannot resist temptation. I mean, come on!" Yoru exclaimed. "The Devil is the one who is supposed to make the mortals cave when they want something. Make deals, make their greatest and greediest wishes come true; not be sucked into desire." The demon grinned and went into a recumbent position.

Sasori glared, eyes turning red at just a few insults. "Why do you sleep with so many mortals? You want their soul? Yes, they give up themselves during that selfless act but don't you as well?"

Yoru's countenance fell and he scoffed.

"No?" Sasori questioned with a raise of his brow. "See, you do not understand things like others. It would be pointless for me if I tried to explain why I did what I did. You see sex as a tool, something to get what you want, and might I mention, it is very crude. This isn't the five-hundreds anymore, or whatever time period you were created in." Sasori's eyes turned mundane once more as he held his head high. "Times have changed and you have to adapt."

Yoru looked unamused for a moment before yawning. "Well this was a nice chat. I now understand that I don't understand. Great insight, my King."

Sasori barred his teeth. "Get out. Go whore yourself out if you don't like grilled cheese sandwiches."

The demon stood with the bow and slung it over his shoulder. "Fine by me."

As Yoru was walking out of the kitchen, Eien stepped back in, snatching his bow from the demon on his way. "Trevor said he'd take a cat." He went over to the table to see his sandwich had been partially eaten and he sighed. He sent his bow away before heading to the fridge for another snack. "He said that he would pick it up after school or something."

Sasori nodded and peeked at the tea to see if it was ready or not, only to see that sadly it was not. He hated waiting, but he knew that he couldn't rush perfection.

–

Eien huffed loudly to himself as he put his feet on the couch and pulled his knees to his chest. Those damn cats would not leave him alone and his Father seemed to think it was hilarious.

"They're worse than Brownies."

His Father, who had been walking into the living room, just raised a brow. "I'm assuming you mean the little house elves, correct?" He sat down next to Eien, not paying attention to the show he was watching. He was actually more preoccupied with watching the kittens try to climb the couch.

"Yes. They infest your house and if you do one thing to them like wash the freaking dishes, they revolt and put soil in your cocoa." Eien kept his feet away from the edge as little paws made their way to the top.

Sasori repressed a laugh and take a large gulp of tea. "I think we were at fault their. We moved into the house unaware of their presence." When they had woken up in the morning a large breakfast had been set up and Eien refused to believe it was anyone but his Father. He thought it would be nice to wash the dishes afterwards, ignoring the Devil's warnings.

Then through a course of a few days Eien was near tortured with poisoned food and bug infested clothes but it was put to a stop when Sasori threatened them. If there was one thing they feared besides household pets, it was the other larger mythical creatures. The Brownies left the home begrudgingly and Eien had another creature on his list of 'Do Not Like'.

Eien scrunched up his nose at the orange kitten that rubbed up against him and made no move to touch it. Sasori on the other hand scratched the feline underneath its chin in praise.

"They are practically the opposite of Brownies, Eien. Brownies clean and cook, kittens… Well they're kittens."

Eien shook his head and pushed the kitten towards his Father. "Are you working tonight?"

The Devil nodded and sipped his tea. "Yeah, I leave in about half an hour so take good care of the kitties. Yoru's leaving somewhere as well so you'll be alone." He stood up and finished his tea.

The younger redhead peeked up curiously. "Can I invite Trevor over?"

Placing his cup on the coffee table, Sasori nodded. "Yes, but no sex."

Eien flushed angrily and crossed his arms. "We're not going to have sex," He grumbled.

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "You think I'm joking, but I'm not. No sex."

The sixteen-year-old groaned. "I _know_, sheesh." Eien glared at his Father until he went away. Sighing, he turned his attention back to the t.v., doing his best to ignore the kittens playing on the couch cushion next to him. He might as well call Trevor now.

Once Sasori was ready for work, he checked himself in the mirror and headed out of his bedroom. "I'm going to be back tomorrow so don't stay up. Be in bed by eleven and remember to feed _all _of the pets."

"Uh-huh," Eien muttered, not paying much attention to his Father's words.

Sasori frowned lightly and turned off the television, his son giving a groan of protest. "Go read a book. You shouldn't be watching this much t.v. in the first place."

Eien just huffed and went to his bedroom, two kittens following behind him.

By the time Sasori had taken the half hour drive to the hospital he was already being criticized about being late. He had been putting on his scrubs when one of the male supervisors came in, telling him about his changed schedule.

"I had already asked you to come in three hours before your regular shift when you work in the emergency ward, so why didn't you?"

Sasori sighed as he closed his locker. "Well for one you asked me yesterday and I'm pretty sure that at this hospital, you have to wait at least a month for schedule changes to be final so I thought I had that amount of time left."

The man chuckled and shook his head. "With the rate you're going at, Dr. Akasuna, you're not going to be able to make up your lost hours."

Sasori merely raised a brow and shrugged. "Then I'm sure you can find another doctor. Although I suggest you don't change hours so frequently or send people home to save the hospital money."

The man's ears suddenly turned red with anger. "And why is that, Doctor?"

"Well for one I heard one of the nurses yelling at you from down the hall, saying something about a crazy person. Plus it doesn't make much sense to send people home to save money, then call others to fill their places." Sasori watched the supervisors face and considered wether he should move when the man attacked him; that's what his emotions were telling him anyway.

"I did not ask you for your input–" Sasori frowned when he realized he actually did, "–so please mind your own business." The man walked out of the room brusquely and the Devil followed a minute later.

Throughout the night he handled the regular patients with cuts, burns and some even with broken bones. A nine-year-old girl came in crying with a broken arm, because she was practicing cheerleading routines with her friends in the dark. Sasori had resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the girl's stupidity as he applied the cast to her arm.

But as the night drew on, less patients came in and he allowed himself a cup of coffee in the break room until he was called for.

"May I speak with you for a moment, Dr. Akasuna?"

Sasori turned around to see a very familiar weasel and sighed, somewhat in annoyance. By the ebony-haired male's expression it was not good. "Of course. Is there something you need?"

"I wanted to ask about your history of patients. Preferably the ones that you've slept with."

Sasori knew that that was going to come sooner or later so he feigned light surprise. "Excuse me? That is a large accusation, Dr. Uchiha and I would like to know where you heard it? This is not something to be taken lightly." He put down his coffee cup and stared intently at Itachi who didn't seem convinced by the redhead's act.

"No, it is not and I hope you know that very well. Now I don't want to repeat my question, but is there something you want to tell me before I get any authorities involved." Itachi crossed his arms and stared at Sasori dangerously.

Sasori picked up his coffee cup and took a sip. Oh how easy it would be to just confuse him, without even touching him. Just send a sliver of energy at him and he would ask why he came into the break room in the first place. And Sasori could not give a rat's ass if the Uchiha remembered his past and went crazy. But he knew it wasn't the right thing to do and he had to follow the morals that he had forced onto others.

"I have not slept with any of my patients," He said truthfully and Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"I am not talking about _your _patients specifically. Any that you have treated, let's say in the emergency room."

Sasori eyed the man and smirked. "Are you implying something, Dr. Uchiha?"

The younger male simply glowered. "I do not want to spell it out for you, Dr. Akasuna, it would be better if you just confess."

The redhead turned stoic as he put his empty mug in the sink, waiting a moment, then walking over to the other doctor. "If you have no proof of these wrong doings that you speak of, then I suggest you leave me alone before something unfortunate happens. Now if you will excuse me, I have to see my schedule which has changed again.

He left the break room quickly, brushing by the man who glared daggers into his back.

The rest of the night passed with relative ease and near midnight nearly all of the workflow had stopped, besides paperwork of course. The supply of paperwork was endless.

There was always the occasional child who had fallen out of their bed in the middle of the night, and the parents being concerned, took them to the emergency room. Though because Sasori did not work in that specific field, he could not use the MRI so casually, thus he was stuck with more paperwork.

By the end of his shift at three in the morning he wasn't in the mood to drive home so he made due with his office chair for a bed. He had teleported once out of laziness but that brought up many questions of, "How is your car still here?" Luckily he brought spare clothes to work incase he did need to stay over.

His morning shift didn't start until seven and he was seriously considering talking to his supervisor again to make him change his mind.

With only a few hours of sleep, Sasori got up and drew on the extra reserves of energy in his body, even though he only saw it as a last resort. He may actually feel the chill of the morning air, but he doubted it. There was enough energy in him to power a city for weeks on end, though he kept most of it dormant.

And others wondered why he was so warm all the time.

As he got into his car, he realized he had an hour until his shift, so that was enough time to find something to eat, not even using the cafeteria as an option. After some driving he found a restaurant which was open twenty-four hours and deemed it worthy of his company.

He quickly paid for a newspaper to have something to read before heading into the restaurant. When he walked in, he was confronted by the comforting heat and was seated almost immediately. He was asked what he would like to drink and he just replied black coffee, tuning out the host afterwards as he looked over the newspaper.

After a minute, he sensed something and was eerily disturbed when he realized the aura was familiar. _Very _familiar. He stayed composed as he ordered a breakfast of eggs and toast, not even bothering to look at the blond, who seemed to be in freaking Disney Land by the feel of his excitement.

After the waiter went away, Sasori seriously considered leaving with a some money on the table to call it good. He had made a deal and he wasn't one to break them. Though if Deidara had made an official deal with the Devil, that would require blood and if the blond broke it, Sasori got his soul once he died. Most think that he would already get it but in this situation he could ignore all sins that the soul had committed and do whatever he wanted. Rebirth, torture, and eternal servant was one he was very fond of.

But when his food came he opened his mouth to say he was leaving, but that was not until someone slid into the booth across from him.

"So how have you been, un?" Deidara asked chirpier than ever, chin resting in both hands as he grinned at Sasori. His emotions hadn't toned down a bit and he seemed to be really happy.

The redhead remained impassive before sighing. "I'm sorry, what was that about not bothering me again?"

Deidara blinked in confusion before taking up his trademark grin again. "I'm not bothering you, am I, un? Well I'm not asking for anything if you recall. I think I pretty much said I would never bother you again for the dancing, un." He shrugged. "You must have forgotten."

Sasori narrowed his eyes, not making a single attempt to try his food. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"On break, I've been working for three hours, un." Deidara yawned afterwards but he still looked ever-so happy to see the redhead.

The redhead scoffed and glared at the blond. "Well since you're here I might as well confront you about your loud mouth which couldn't keep one thing quiet."

The blond raised a brow. "Pardon, un?"

"I was integrated by someone today who told me to not sleep with patients. Guess who that someone is?" Deidara didn't reply but by his sheepish look, he knew exactly who. "Yeah, I don't want to lose my job over something like this."

"Um… Technically I'm not your patient anymore?" Deidara laughed lightly though Sasori found none of it humorous.

"I have treated you before, I have the paperwork to prove that. You were a patient and therefore what happened was illegal," He explained roughly, hands balling into fists as to make sure he didn't grab anything.

Deidara suddenly looked offended and scoffed. "Well you could have just rejected me, asshole. Sorry that you agreed to have sex with me."

Sasori shook his head and exhaled loudly. "That's not the point, the point is that you let someone know about it." Sasori uncurled his hands and laid them flat on the table top.

The blond seemed to clam down slightly but he was still scowling at Sasori. "Well I didn't tell anyone, though some people knew that you were helping me with dancing, but that was it."

"Well I recently got harrased by another friend of yours yesterday, actually it was two of your friends, and they claimed to know of our intamacy."

Deidara's brow furrowed at hearing that. "I have a lot of friends. Names, un?"

Sasori sighed. "I am not quite sure of their names, but one of them was a woman with blue hair and the other swore a lot."

The younger man gave another sheepish smile. "Oh, them... Well I didn't tell them _everything_, but," He drawled out and Sasori glared dangerously. "They seemed to figure it out, un."

The redhead simply massaged his temple as he glared down at the table. It took him a few moments to compose himself and Deidara seemed patient enough to wait. He took a deep breath and looked at the younger male who took a liking to drawing on the children's table-mats. "Well if you tell anyone else–" Deidara looked up with a frown, "Then I am at a serious risk of losing my job, and you know that. Because of this, I would like to sever all connections with you… Again."

Deidara merely scoffed as he shook his head. "Damn, and here I wanted to be friends, un." He put down his red crayon and stared Sasori in the eyes, a glint of amusement dancing in the blue orbs. "It wouldn't be bad if we were just friends, right, un? There's no rule against that, and I'm sure of it." He smirked and chewed on something, which Sasori realized was gum.

"I'd rather prefer if we were complete strangers, actually," Sasori replied, smirking back just to irk the blond.

"And why is that, un?" Deidara crossed his legs and leaned back in the seat, arms resting on the top of the booth.

"Well for one I would like to not be bothered by any of your acquaintances, preferably the ones I work with–"

Deidara interjected with a snort. "Please, that guy is such a hypocrite. He's only giving you hell because he's jealous, un. Or just pissed that I slept with someone besides him."

Sasori kept himself calm but the air around him turned cold, lights dimming a bit; however, Deidara seemed completely oblivious to the change (perhaps used to it) and went on ranting about something.

"I'm sorry, but is sleeping with doctors a sort of fetish for you?"

The blond stopped his speech and made a chocked noise Sasori assumed was a disgusted gurgle. "No, I try to stay away from doctors as much as I can, besides you of course." He gave a lusty smile and Sasori rolled his eyes. "But if you're wondering about Uchiha, that guys actually sucks in bed, un." Sasori was about to stop Deidara, telling him he really didn't want to hear, but the teen continued. "For one he wouldn't stop complaining about the pain and then he said that I sucked which–" Deidara paused to look at Sasori indubitably. "–Do you think I suck in bed?"

Sasori almost seemed to forget his anger when he realized _exactly _what Deidara was talking about. "Well I've never been with you in that… way, but I'm just surprised that Itachi was the one to…"

Deidara laughed and shook his head. "He was freaking desperate because he and his boyfriend were having a rough patch, so he came crying to me and," Deidara shrugged. "Who am I to deny when someone is like that." He scowled a moment afterwards and rolled his eyes. "Apparently I didn't do it like his boyfriend so he just complained the whole time he stayed over, which was two weeks, un. In the end, they worked it out, but it wasn't like what happened between us meant anything, un."

Sasori glared at the blond's casualty with sleeping around and resisted the urge to scold him. Doing something like that in the past was like writing whore on your forehead. Sleeping with someone and having them in your home for the heck of it made you look like garbage, unless you were married of course.

But that wasn't the only fact that Sasori was upset. He didn't want to admit it but he felt an unnatural possessiveness over him. It wasn't until he had slept with Deidara that he had felt the urge to keep the blond away from anyone, but with him talking like this now, the urge was growing stronger.

"Wouldn't that ruin your friendship with him?" Sasori asked lightly, trying to keep the conversation going and Deidara just laughed.

"I barely had a 'friendship' with him in the first place, un. It's like, yeah I've know you for years, we hang out with the same friends, but I don't like you. I'll admit that I helped him with his relationship but that was just so he got out of my apartment." Deidara glanced over at Sasori's food with a sort of longing, and the redhead simply rolled his eyes before sliding it over. "Thanks, un. I haven't had breakfast yet, but I'll pay you back."

Sasori shook his head with a sigh. "Don't even bother." He checked his wristwatch and noticed that he only had half an hour to get back to the hospital to work his next shift. "I have to go to work now, and I can't really say it was nice talking to you, but–"

"Yeah you can stop the asshole act, I don't really care anymore, un," Deidara interrupted while grinning. "Before you leave, I was going to ask if you wanted to come see an art gallery with me tonight – well I actually have to be there because some of my paintings are going to be there and I can always use the support, un." The teen practically gleamed and Sasori was tempted to just agree but he just stood up, bill in hand.

"I'll think about it."

"Great, it's the one on Elm Street and it starts at five-thirty. See you there, un!"

Sasori nodded his head slowly and went to the cashier to pay, the man asking if he was bothered by Deidara, which he just replied no. Once he was finished with the bill, he left to his car to head back to work, hoping that the day didn't get any worse.

-Meanwhile-

"I'm sorry."

Eien rolled his eyes as he tapped his finger against the counsel between, doing his best to ignore Trevor's monotonous apologies. The night before, the both of them had fallen asleep on the couch and had been woken up by kittens clawing at their shirts. When they realized what time it was, they had practically leapt from the couch to get to school.

Eien offered Trevor some of Yoru's clothes since he was gone but the brunette denied, not wanting anything of the demon's; thus he was stuck in his old clothing.

By the time they both got on the road, school had started and Trevor was nearly speeding to get there as quickly as possible.

"It's not your fault. We stayed up late so it was a no brainer that we were going to fall asleep. Do your parents care about you staying out late?"

Trevor shook his head. "No, they're pretty lenient when it comes to my curfew."

Eien nearly frowned. "My Dad always enforces curfew," He muttered. His tapping had grown worse and Trevor covered the redhead's hand with his own to calm him down. Eien almost tensed at the feeling but relaxed. By this time he was used to making out but now he had to deal with holding hands which seemed to be on a completely different level than before.

–

Eien stared down at the school lunch sitting on the table in front of him, and didn't do anything to hide his disgusted countenance. Because he was rushed, he was not able to pack a lunch so he was stuck with what the canteen provided which was a hamburger, plastic cheese and all.

"Come on, Eien, I asked you if you wanted something but this was all they had left, so eat it," Trevor ordered, his tone anything but stern.

The redhead grumbled something but he picked up the burger and began to eat, mainly noticing how flavorless it was. "Thanks."

The brunette nodded and began talking to a friend to his right and Eien began tuning out the conversation. After a minute, Eien was asked a question and he scowled lightly.

"I'm not that into art. I can barely draw a straight line, so I don't know why I would want to go to a room full of cocky artists."

Trevor blinked at his boyfriend's negativity and tried once more. "Well I told Deidara that I would go to the gallery to support him but I didn't want to go alone, you know."

Eien grimaced but quickly stopped. "Uh, I'm not sure if my Dad would want me to go. I'd have to ask him but you know how busy he is. I don't want to bug him." He took a bite of his burger and Trevor narrowed his eyes.

"It'd mean a lot if you came with me." The brunette nearly frowned and he looked at his boyfriend with his black eyes that seemed to glisten in his attempt to persuade Eien.

Eien sighed and made a gesture with his hand. "Fine, just stop looking at me like that," He muttered. "But if my Dad gets mad at me–"

"Yeah, it'll be my fault, don't worry about it," Trevor said, his lips twitching into a smile.

Eien sighed and blushed lightly as the older teen continued to smile. As long as he didn't run into Deidara, he was fine. But as Trevor continued to smile, something tugged at Eien's memories. The brunette didn't look like himself anymore, he looked… older, happier.

Eien squinted his eyes in thought and wondered why Trevor looked so much different now. Not just different, but familiar. It's when Trevor laughed and shook his head at something that his friend said, when Eien finally saw it.

The redhead had many memories and some were very cloudy, especially the ones from his mortal life; but one random day he would remember one of them clearly.

Once when he was by a pond, he got the image of Natsuko smiling as she fed the ducks, grey eyes shining from the sun, freckles standing out. Or whenever his Father healed him, he would instantly remember when the warm hand that held his when the man taught him how to write letters.

It was like that when Eien realized why Trevor was so familiar. He couldn't stop the memory of his Mum walking him down the street as he chatted away at him.

Eien still recalled the eye-roll he did when Deidara cooed over him about making new friends. He was having a play date with Choucho, the girl he met at the ball because his Mum thought that they had really hit it off. Eien could still feel his trepidation about meeting the girl again and being separated from Deidara by someone he barely knew.

But when they arrived at the house, he heard laughing and his interest was piqued immediately. Deidara smiled and held his hand as he used his free one to knock on the door. It opened to reveal a laughing woman in her late twenties and she quickly apologized through her giggles.

"I'm sorry, the children are just giving my husband a makeover and it's very funny. You must my Deidara and," She stopped to grin wider at Eien who shrunk towards his Mum. "Eien. Choucho won't stop talking about you and her little brother can't wait to meet another boy."

At that a man walked up to the woman and hugged her from behind. "Hello, you must be Eien," He greeted, a large smile painting his features and it looked like that was all he did, with laugh lines around his black eyes. Though Eien couldn't really pay attention to his outgoing personality with paint all of his face and ribbons in his hair.

Deidara laughed and covered his mouth with his hand and Eien pursed his lips in an attempt to not smile. Though the man saw through it and raised a brow.

"Is there something on my face."

Eien nodded sheepishly and his wife laughed at him. "Go and wash up Trevor, you're going to scare the neighbors."

After that Deidara kissed Eien goodbye and told him he would be back in a few hours before leaving him with the energetic family.

The memory would have continued if someone wasn't shaking him and Eien quickly blinked. He looked to whoever was shaking him and saw Trevor's stoic face.

"Hey the bell rang, we need to get to class."

Eien blinked once more and shrugged off Trevor's hand with a sigh. "I know, don't just shake me because I don't respond right away," He demanded as he stood up gracefully and Trevor raised a brow.

"All right, prince."

Eien glared darkly and Trevor smirked. "Yoru calls you that so it does seem to tick you off."

"Yes and I would prefer it if you would not call me that infernal nickname," Eien said with an air of snootiness and Trevor gave a chuckle as he stood as well.

"If you talk like that, I may just have to."

Eien groaned as Trevor walked him to his next class.

-Meanwhile-

It was already six o'clock and Sasori had not been able to go home the whole day. He had to practically beg to another supervisor to go home. He had to use the excuse of a having an emotional teenager who was ready to break everything if there was no parental supervision. That didn't seem to do it so Sasori began to mourn for his diseased wife and the woman excused him, not wanting to feel uncomfortable about 'tearing apart' an already damaged family.

He rolled his eyes as he got into his car and turned on the ignition. He just wanted to get home, make tea, feed his cats and pass out on the couch while watching Pawn Stars. He didn't think he was asking for much but as he turned the vehicle on he realized there was Deidara's art show he was asked to go to.

He sighed loudly and considered which was more important. He was trying to sever all connections with the blond and going to one of his art shows wouldn't contribute very well to that plan. Though with a minute of thinking, he could feel the decision start to change.

Sasori was an artist, that he would admit, and he liked to see people's view on art because it was all different, wether they be outstanding or complete trash, he would still look at it.

And he used that poor excuse to drive to the art show just to stay for a few minutes and see what modern art had to offer.

It wasn't that far away from the hospital just in a small building that was rented out for the event but there seemed to be a large crowd there for the opening. He ended up parking a block away due to no parking spaces but when he got to the entrance, he wasn't forced to pay a fee to get in but was asked if he'd like to donate which he just brushed off.

When he got in, he looked at the first thing he saw, doing his best to ignore the very familiar and energetic aura just on the other side of the room. He looked at a sculpture which represented negative space and when he looked at the nameplate for what it was for, it said a handshake and he raised a brow before going on to the next art piece.

Sculptures, paintings, vases in the form of animals. He wasn't paying attention to any of his surroundings, so when someone walked up to him, he nearly flinched.

"What brings you here?" A monotonous voice asked and Sasori turned to see thin air. He nearly sighed when he realized he had to look down to see the top of his son's head and Eien scowled at him. "Don't get mad just because you have to look down."

Sasori rolled his eyes and looked at the vase shaped as a screeching cat. "Have you been feeding the cats while I've been away?"

Eien scoffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, they're fine and so am I if you're curious."

The Devil raised a brow and recalled his son's jealousy so he smiled. "I'm sorry, how was your day skipping school?"

Eien looked at his Father with a frown. "Trevor and I overslept, not our fault."

Sasori's smile faded and he put on a more dominating façade. "He stayed over?"

"Yeah, we fell asleep on the couch, you can ask the cats who clawed us awake," Eien responded, not in the least intimidated by the Devil.

Sasori sighed and moved on, Eien following him. "So why are you here?"

His son shrugged. "Trevor dragged me here because he was supporting someone. But I sensed you so I decided to see how you were because I'm nice like that."

Sasori stopped and narrowed his eyes. "Attitude," He warned.

Eien continued to frown. "I'm not upset because you didn't ask about my day, I'm upset because you barely even sense me anymore."

"I'm just used to you, Eien," Sasori explained tiredly. "If not, you should be flattered by it."

The younger redhead scoffed as he turned to a pastel painting of a lake. "You don't sense when I'm in danger either. Yoru does a better job than you."

Sasori flinched and resisted the urge to mess with something. "Well it is his job for one and like I said, sometimes you are hard to sense." The Devil didn't want to admit it but he just had a hard time feeling for Eien, not just from familiarity. Unless he was sent a physical message he wouldn't know that Eien needed his help. He didn't understand it, which was strange so he just hoped that his son never noticed.

Eien moved on and this time Sasori followed him. "I just realized that you don't really notice me that well, was all," He muttered. He didn't take offense from it, he would just recall how his Mum would merely call Sasori's name and he would appear. Though Eien knew that some people were just connected like that, that the other would hear; and it seriously pissed him off that Yoru was that person who could hear him.

His Father didn't say anything after that, but Eien suddenly stopped at a picture that was familiar. It seemed like everything that day was reminding him of something. Though, it was just a house, he wondered why it felt like he knew it. He was pulled from the painting when he felt his Father's energy stir. It wasn't angered much, just confused with a bit of fear. Eien looked at the ruined house and realized with sick fascination that it was his first home, but not only that, it was when he had come back to find it graffitied and broken.

He was speechless as he stared at it, his mouth slightly agape. Sasori put a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from seeing the other paintings, but Eien already turned his head to gaze at the others.

Not all of them were used with one type of paint. One of the paintings was made from water colors and illustrated a blond man's back, hands above his hands, holding his hair up to reveal a whipped back with the Uchiha symbol carved in as well. Everything about the painting looked elegant and even though it resembled only pain, the man's posture seemed relaxed.

The next panting was made of acrylic paint and it only showed one eye, but it was bloodshot except for the milky iris and pupil. Blood ran from the tear duct so Eien quickly moved onto the next one, completely deaf to his Father's orders to stop and go home.

This one was of a demon and angel leaning against each other as they sat and Eien saw they resembled Konan and Hidan, except Konan's paper wings were damp and lifeless as well as Hidan's bat wing, one of them torn and hanging from his back. The demon's scythe was deep in the angel's body and he was just looking at the ground, almost in morose. They were bloody and appeared dead so Eien moved to the next one which wasn't a painting but a charcoal drawing.

It was of a child crying out to the viewer, reaching out to them and Eien did his best to stay calm as he realized it was him. Not only that, the memory that came with it. He was watching his Mum die and the emotions were still raw after all these years. He could feel the hot tears on his face, the ripping sensation he felt when he saw his Mum's unmoving form. All of it and he had to bite his lip to prevent the emotions from coming back.

Though he realized quickly that he was going numb and feeling extremely tired. He looked up at his Father, who had a hand on his shoulder, through half-lidded eyes and the man spoke to him calmly. "Go find Trevor and tell him to take you home. I need to take care of something, all right?"

Eien nodded, a laziness in his stance as he walked over to find his boyfriend. He honestly couldn't remember why he was upset in the first place.

Sasori was about to find Deidara, but was beat to it when the blond nearly skipped over to him, a tired grin plastered on his face. "Hello, are you enjoying the show, un?"

Sasori sighed and tried to compose himself. He thought that when he blocked his actual lover's memory that Deidara would stop remembering. He didn't understand why Deidara was remembering his past life.

"I'm just wondering where the clay is," Sasori joked and Deidara shook his head before standing next to him.

"Nah, I'll present that next month, un. They limited us to five objects or else we had to pay more so…" He shrugged and brushed his fringe behind his ear as he stared at his paintings. "Do you like them?"

Sasori pursed his lips and put on a playful smirk. "A little dark for someone with your personality." Though as he said that he knew his true opinion. He hated them.

Deidara chuckled. "Yeah well art is inspiration and this was the only thing inspiring me at the time."

Sasori understood why Deidara was only inspired by only melancholy things. That's all his lover's life had ever been. "Well I hope that you feel something else besides pain, death and separation," Sasori suggested seriously.

The blond blinked and turned towards him. "You figured out the themes pretty quickly. The first two most people usually get but not the last one, un," He mused. "Are you interested in art?"

Sasori shrugged. "I've seen my fair share of paintings and the like."

Deidara smiled and nodded. "Was it nice living in Paris, un?" He asked fondly.

The Devil smirked lightly. "Yes, and I'm sure you would like it as well. Are you planning on going there anytime soon?"

Deidara chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, I'd never manage to get the money. Besides, I could always just look all the art up online or something, but I just wanted to ask someone who had witnessed it, un."

Sasori nodded and did his best to reach out to feel Eien. After a moment he felt that he was just leaving the building, Trevor hovering close by him and Sasori frowned. He hoped he didn't use too much energy on him.

"Are you enjoying the show, besides my depressing artwork, un?" Deidara gleamed up at Sasori and the redhead could feel adoration.

"Yes, thank you," He answered absentminded.

"Oh, I saw Eien walk out of here looking a little sick." Deidara frowned, his brow furrowed in concern. "Is he okay, un?"

Sasori nodded. "Yes, he's just a little tired," He answered, trying his best to not look at the drawing of his son. "Can I ask you a question?"

Deidara blinked, forgetting his worry. "You just did."

"Okay," Sasori said ignoring the blond. "When you met my son, you automatically assumed his name was different and I just wondered why you did that." He looked over at Deidara who seemed surprised by the question.

"I just… assumed that when you said Eien, that you meant the Japanese version, not Ian, un. Plus your name is Japanese so my mind just went there," Deidara finished easily with a smile and Sasori just nodded, knowing that the real answer was that Deidara immediately knew what Eien's name meant.

Though as they continued their conversation, he was trying to figure out how to get Deidara alone so he could wipe the resurfacing memories away and try to lock them up better. "So when's the next show?"

Deidara blinked in surprise and grinned. "Oh, it's next month, well for me. This weekend, they are showing other people's work so everyone today has to take all of their things home today, un. Actually I was going to ask you if you could help me bring these back to my apartment." Deidara bit his lip and Sasori saw the hope shining in his eyes. Surely the blond's car could carry all the paintings but he was asking for his help. This may be his chance to lock away the memories once more.

"Sure, that's fine, but I can't stay long," Sasori said and Deidara's eyes widened, obviously surprised by the answer.

"Thanks, un! That really helps out and I–" He was cut off short when someone tapped his shoulder and he quickly greeted the person Sasori assumed was an old friend. Sparing one more glance at the pictures he left the gallery to rest in his car until Deidara was ready to leave.

It was around seven-thirty when the first large groupings of people began to leave so he started heading back to the gallery with his car, and of course the first person he sensed was Deidara. He really found it cliché, but it was almost like they were soul mates the way the Devil sensed him. Though once the thought entered his head, he let it burn so he wouldn't think it again.

He sened Deidara's slight panic when he realized he wasn't there but Sasori walked up from behind him and spoke into his ear softly. "Is there someone you're looking for?" He asked, lips almost touching the blond.

Deidara tensed and Sasori smelled his potent fear before anger took hold. "Goddammit," Deidara swore as he turned around to glare at the Devil, who was wearing a smug smirk. "You know a tap on the shoulder would have sufficed, un." Deidara sighed and put his hands on his hips. "I thought you left the gallery."

Sasori nodded. "I did, because I was done looking but I said I would help you, so here I am." He gestured towards the paintings. "How much time do we have before to take these down."

Deidara looked at the paintings and paused. "Um, they're closing in thirty minutes but they want us out in about fifteen. So for who's taking what, can you get the last two and I can take the rest, un?" He pointed the last paintings and Sasori nodded. "One by one please, I don't want them to get damaged if you scratch them against each other," Deidara ordered and Sasori agreed, before grabbing the charcoal drawing by it's frame and hoisting it from the wall.

Deidara began talking to someone –he assumed the host for the gallery– about the next art show and about limitations on paintings. He also asked if anyone made any requests for him and the host just shook her head before apologizing.

Sasori raised a brow and just left the building to put the drawing in the backseat of his car and made sure that it wasn't near something that could scratch it. He went back in to grab the painting of the supernatural beings, seeing Deidara take down the first painting of the broken home. After he got the painting in his car, he helped the blond get the rest in his and realized that the teen had far less room than he thought. He must have made two trips from his apartment to get the paintings to the show.

Deidara closed his backdoor when the paintings were in safely and turned to Sasori who was waiting by the younger male's car. "You remember the way to my apartment, right, un?"

Sasori nodded and turned towards his own vehicle. "Yeah, I'll be right behind you."

The blond thanked him and got into his car before starting the engine and pulling away from the curb. Sasori took his time to get in the car and even more time to drive to the blond's apartment which was only five minutes away. Once he got there, he saw Deidara carrying one of the smaller paintings up the two flights of stairs and Sasori took out the drawing before going up the flights as well.

Deidara had left the door open for him as he put the painting in his art room and Sasori joined him there. "You can leave it up against the wall, I'll put them away later, un," Deidara said as he made sure there was enough room for all five paintings. "Can you help me with the biggest one now, just to get it over with?"

Sasori nodded and they both headed down to get the painting of the house before bringing it up. Though with Sasori being taller and going up first, Deidara felt extremely uncomfortable the whole way carrying it up and told the redhead to lower the painting before it went over his head.

After they got it inside, Sasori got the last painting from his car and Deidara got his last one. Once they were inside safely Deidara thanked Sasori once more and asked him if he could repay him while he wore a very suggestive smirk.

Sasori sighed in annoyance. Yes, he needed to erase Deidara's past memories and he didn't know when he could do it, and this wasn't one of his favorite options. "And how do you plan on doing that?" Sasori asked, a hint of lust entering his voice.

Deidara shrugged and walked up to Sasori's wrapping his arms around his neck. "I have my ways, un," He replied, as he rubbed their crotches together.

"But do you really know what you're getting into?" Sasori asked, hands now on the blond's hips, fingers digging into his flesh.

Deidara chuckled and leaned up to lick his neck. "I'm sure I can handle it, un~"

-Later-

The two figures remained still on the bed, one nearly gasping for breath as he gripped the blankets under him, his forehead resting against the sheets while the other panted far softer than his partner. The room smelt like not only sweat but strangely like sex with a hint of bitterness.

Sasori had one hand on Deidara's hips and the other gently gripping the blond's softening member while he stayed deeply buried in the younger male. He didn't know how Deidara lasted that long, because he had expected him to be completely spent from the first two rounds, but he managed to stay through all four.

Deidara's gasps soon calmed down and he looked back to give a tired grin to the redhead. Sasori sighed and pulled his flaccid cock from the teen who shivered and let his hips fall towards the bed. He moaned lightly and snuggled his face into his pillow as he watched Sasori take off the soiled condom to throw it away.

"You weren't kidding, un," He chuckled and Sasori sighed as he felt all sweaty.

"Do you mind if I use your shower?"

Deidara shook his head and stretched his arms and legs, a few joints popping. "Go right ahead, un," He replied as he sat up. "I need to change the sheets and get cleaned up, so that gives me time."

Sasori nodded and stood up to go to the bathroom, Deidara calling out to him that the towels were under the sink. As Sasori got in the shower he sighed deeply and leaned against the wall. It was a shame to say his stamina was going down through the middle of that so he had to draw energy but it wasn't his fault when he had only three hours of sleep the night before.

He turned on the water, glad when the cold sprays hit him and he began to rinse the sex off of him. Deidara would have to go to sleep soon and that was when he would get patch up the unnecessary memories. Sasori grabbed some soap and did a quick scrub down before rinsing himself off and exiting the shower.

He walked out with the towel wrapped around his waist lazily, body still dripping with water. He went back into the room to see the comforter on the ground and Deidara sitting in bed, the sheets covering his waist and below, with one knee up. He had cleaned up and Sasori assumed with just a damp towel. Though the redhead sighed in disappointment when he saw a lit cigarette between the blond's middle and forefinger, the hand resting on the raised knee. Luckily the window was cracked open, letting in a cool breeze.

Deidara whistled once he saw Sasori enter and chuckled. "You're trying to tease me, right, un?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and continued to dry himself, letting the towel fall. "Do you mind if I stay the night? I'll probably wake someone if I go home now."

The blond shrugged and took one last drag on his death stick before tossing it in the trash. "Go ahead, I don't mind the company," He replied, smoke slipping out of his mouth and nostrils.

Sasori nodded and repressed the yawn as he walked over to the bed and got under the covers, Deidara cuddling up to him nearly instantly. Though the Devil scrunched up his nose and the blond frowned. "You smell like smoke."

Deidara nodded. "Yeah, if you didn't see I was just smoking," He replied sarcastically. "Though before you go all doctor on me and tell me I'm going to die young, I only smoke, like, once a week, un. It's not as bad as some others," He yawned and continued to cuddle up to the redhead. "You don't mind do you, you're just really warm."

Sasori shook his head. "It's fine, but if I kick you away, don't take offense," He mumbled, wrapping an arm around Deidara's waist, the blond snuggling up to his hip.

"It's cool," Deidara mumbled into his shoulder. "Light~"

Sasori nodded and reached over to the lamp before turning it off. It had only taken the blond a few minutes to fall asleep and when the Devil was sure he was out, he put both of his hands at the side of his head and concentrated on finding the memories.

These had never even presented themselves to the blond when he was conscious, only appearing in dreams so they were easy lock away. Once Sasori was done though, he finally let sleep overcome him and he was out faster than Deidara.

**Review?**


	72. Who they were

-Next day-

He was warm, that was his first observation. The next was that it was too bright and he needed more sleep. Though the one that stuck out the most was that there was someone lying on top of him who was sporting a hard-on.

Sasori nearly flung the person off of him, if he hadn't recalled the events from the night before. Deidara groaned and curled his fingers against Sasori's chest, as he lifted his head to look at the redhead with one exhausted eye.

"What are you doing in my apartment, un?" Sasori rolled his eyes and rolled Deidara over so he could get up and the teen swore as he arched his back. "Fuck," He hissed between his teeth.

Sasori sat up and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He thought that maybe he could sleep a few hours before going home but he ended up oversleeping. "Are you okay?" He asked out of courtesy, his voice betraying him and making him sound uncaring.

Deidara scowled and lied back down to get comfortable. "No, you freaking ruined my ass, un." He crossed his arms and glared at the redhead.

Sasori merely chuckled and got out of bed before stretching. "Well you said you could handle it," He replied as he went to find his clothes on the ground. As he was getting dressed, he felt Deidara watching him and he turned around as he buttoned up his pants. "You should probably take care of that," He said, nodding his head at him as he looked at the blond's crotch.

Deidara blushed but smirked before sitting up. Sasori saw the suppressed wince and sighed. "Maybe you should help, un."

The redhead shook his head as he pulled his shirt on and began buttoning it up. "No, I need to get home to check on things before I have to go back to work. I would like to say that it was fun, but I don't want to encourage you to come back."

The teen smirked. "Already happened, baby, un~"

Sasori sighed and pat his pockets for his keys. "But can you try to actually honor our deal this time and stay away?"

Deidara didn't seemed bothered by the request, more of the fact that the older male was still trying to push the request. "Why's it matter?"

"Because we had a deal and I like it when people respect those deals." Sasori refrained himself from saying human because that was the problem. Humans made deals so easily and they took it lightly, not expecting the consequences. Luckily for Deidara, the deal they had made was very informal and Sasori couldn't ask for the blond's blood to make it official. If they had made an official deal, then Sasori would get Deidara's soul and do what ever he wanted. He could make the soul his eternal servant even if they were a virtuous person, that could all be pushed aside.

"Well you suck at following your end of the bargain," Deidara muttered to himself before leaning forward so he could stretch but Sasori was nearly out the door at this time. "No goodbye kiss, un?" Deidara yelled as he heard his apartment door slam shut.

He scoffed and fell back onto the bed, his head connecting with the headboard. "Fuck!"

-Meanwhile-

Eien tried to keep his eyes open, knowing full well that if he fell asleep now he wasn't going to wake up for a few hours. But due to his Father's 'help', he couldn't stay fully conscious for over an hour. Adding onto that, he had to read his history textbook and it became increasingly difficult when some of it was inaccurate, so that became boring as well.

Though in his dazed state he didn't even flinch when he felt claws sink into his leg and meowing ensued. Looking down, the redhead saw the grey kitten pleading up at him and he gave a groan, the sound of the feline all ready scraping against the inside of his head. He thought that they would leave him alone if he was in the kitchen minding his own business while they destroyed his room.

Picking up the kitten, he placed it on his lap, wishing for it to be quiet and it was until a few seconds passed and it began kneading at his lap before trying to climb up his shirt. Eien was so tired that he laid his head onto the textbook and let the kitten climb onto his back as it tried to eat his hair.

He didn't even react when the garage door opened, but he automatically sensed it was his father. "You know that there's a cat on your back, right?"

Eien made a noise of affirmation in the back of his throat before lifting his head to glare at the Devil. "What you did last night was not necessary," He grumbled. He saw Sasori raise a brow as he walked up to him to take the kitten off, who just complained in meows, before sitting in a chair next to him.

"And that was…?" He asked, wondering if Eien figured out that he had "done the deed" once more.

Eien groaned and sat up. "I can't even stay awake now. I can barely get mad," He yawned.

"Oh," Sasori replied as he placed the kitten on the ground, who just scampered away quickly. Eien saw him lift a hand and his forehead was flicked, sending a charge of energy through him.

Eien yelped in shock and rubbed his head, now breathing heavily. His brow furrowed as he looked at his smirking father. "Did you have to do _that_?"

Sasori shrugged and stood up. "I probably could have done something different but this was much quicker." He went into the kitchen to make some tea when he heard Eien get up.

"So why didn't you come home last night?" The younger redhead asked as his posture straightened, his voice cleared. Sasori didn't need to look at him to see the cunning blue eyes measuring him up.

"I'm sure you can infer with the paintings last night. Apparently I didn't do a good job of tying up loose ends. How are the animals." Eien glowered. "And you, of course," Sasori smiled as he took out a kettle for the tea.

"There's fur everywhere and the litter box needs cleaning. It was just a one-night stand, right?" Eien asked, all ready expecting the answer that was "of course."

Sasori didn't seem to be affected by the answer although he was upset that Eien figured it out so quickly. "I hope it was. Do you want any tea?"

Eien shrugged and walked into the kitchen further. "Not in the mood. Trevor said that when he comes over next time, he'll pick up the kittens."

"That's fine. Have you heard from Yoru since he left?"

"Yeah, he came home last night, got dressed and left to a club." Eien sneered lightly at the demon's need to be social. "Why do you want to know?"

The Devil didn't respond right away. "He keeps on stepping out of line, expecting nothing will happen to him and I guess you could say I'm looking for an opening to get rid of him. He's been nothing but a thorn in my side ever since we came back this year."

Eien sighed as he leaned against the counter. "You say that every year," He countered and Sasori sent him a look. "I'm just pointing out how much you procrastinate. We don't need him anymore and it's not like I need a campion around all the time."

Sasori turned his eyes away from his son as Konan's words came to him. No matter how much Yoru got on his nerves and did whatever he could to test him, Sasori knew he couldn't just get rid of him like that. Eien may not realize it but if the demon was suddenly gone, he would see just how alone he was. Sasori didn't want him to be more isolated than he all ready was. The teen was lucky to have someone who knew who he _actually_ was.

"We'll see how it goes," Sasori replied as he began to prepare the tea, neither of them speaking.

A few more minutes passed and Eien sensed that the orange kitten just around the counter and he looked over to see it ready to pounce on his feet. Giving a malicious smirk he waited for it to attack before flicking his fingers, putting a shield around his feet and the kitten gave a yelp as it bounce back with the same amount of energy it used to pounce.

"What was that?" Sasori asked as he looked over at his son who seemed to enjoy seeing the kitten in despair as it realized it failed. The Devil sighed and told him to stop as the door opened. Both redheads turned to see Yoru walk in sluggishly, his head down though his striped fedora remained on. "Where have you been?" Sasori asked and the demon looked up with silver eyes.

"Hm? Oh, I just went out to a party but everyone there was a prude." He gave a tired smirk and looked over at Eien. "Though I'm sure someone can help me with what I didn't obtain."

The redhead crossed his arms, eyes turning a deep crimson with anger. Sasori glowered as well and he considered just throwing out the demon now. Eien wouldn't mind later on the future, would he?

"Well I am off to bed, anyway and I doubt that you would join me anyway because you're the biggest prude I know. Good night," He said quickly before disappearing into his room before he got into trouble with his masters.

Eien scoffed and moved out of the kitchen. "I'm hanging out with some friends in the afternoon and Trevor said he'd take the cats once we were done." He didn't wait for his Father's response and instead went to his room to start on the homework he had been neglecting.

Ten minutes passed when he heard scratching at his door and the redhead narrowed his eyes before his fingertips began to glow azure before turning into strings. He sent the strings under the cracks of his door and flexed his fingers outward, pleased when he heard a yowl from whichever kitten was bothering him.

Smirking to himself, he pulled the strings back, hoping that the grotesque creature he created did enough to give him some peace and quiet.

Eien had finished one assignment when he felt something nagging on his brain, something he really, _really _didn't want to deal with though he had ignored it for a day.

Giving a sigh he put down his books and stood from his bed and with little effort, he transported himself into the Underworld, more specifically the soul library.

The demons working there bowed their heads in respect once they saw him walking by but like always, he ignored them and continued to strut down the numerous aisles. He had an idea of where the book would be and he soon found himself standing in front of it.

"Is there something you need, my prince? I did not think the King has allowed you to–"

Eien shot him a deadly glare, eyes glowing. "I do not need my Father's permission to view memories as you would assume so. And I don't believe that I have given the precedent that it is acceptable to speak to me when I have in fact not even addressed you."

He turned around fully to get a full look at the demon. His countenance was terrified and it made him look younger than he really was, maybe mid thirties. He wore the same clothes that all demons wore, straight black shirt and pants. Besides that, he looked like a normal human, fair skin, light hair.

"I–I am sorry, my prince, it's just that you don't usually come back before the allotted time, you–you just startled me, was all." He gave a shaky smile and Eien narrowed his eyes before jerking his head to the side.

"Leave, you have no work here."

The demon bowed low. "Y–yes, my prince," He stammered before walking away hastily.

Eien watched him go before picking a thick book off the shelf and teleporting to his room.

Taking a few steps towards his desk, he placed the book down as he sat down. The picture on the cover was of a man with light brown hair, smiling gently as he looked at the viewer.

Eien took a deep breath and opened the book to the first page, knowing he could just watch or observe close up, though he chose the latter.

There was a small babe in his crib, staring up at his parents before he broke into a large, toothless grin. He waved his arms around, gurgling until his mother plucked him from his prison and held him close to her bosom.

Eien watched in mild curiosity and continued to watch the boy grow, his grin never faltering. Eien observed all the years his life had to offer.

His first love, a girl named Martha, her pale face freckled so much it looked like a new skin. The boy moved on though once she moved away because of her father's death. More love followed, boys and girls alike but when the boy became a man he found the one he wanted to be with and chose her.

Eien watched as he began a family, and his grin grew with mirth. Though once the children were about a decade old they caught a sickness, one with no cure and an invalid treatment of false prayers. It took his children, his wife who died in an early childbirth, killing the babe as well.

He stopped smiling after that, and he begged for the sickness to take him too, but an unknown force prevented him from doing so. He shot himself in the head a year later.

That disturbed Eien the most even though _this_ man wasn't one he cared for. It was sickening.

Then Eien felt a pull and he knew he was being dragged into a new life. He skipped everything and went to a moment he knew of.

He was staring at himself, a new face in a new place. He looked disgruntled and Eien sighed, remembering the feeling very well.

"Hey, I think that kid's a freshman, you should go help him, Emily."

Eien turned to see Sarah talking to Emily and beside the both of them was Trevor who was still staring at the confused redhead.

"I guess." Emily appeared disinterested but she slapped on a grin and walked up to the redhead anyway, asking if he needed help.

The teen looked up and saw the girl so he put on a kind face but his attention was drawn towards the brunette in the back for just a moment before he turned back to Emily.

Eien felt the emotion swell from Trevor and he looked over at him, knowing what stoic face he wore would be there but the emotion was coming off of him in swells. It was just interest but as Eien continued through the memories they turned into infatuation and then something more.

Once they had started going out and spending some time together Eien got a better sense of his emotions. He watched as Trevor held himself back when they became intimate and it bothered Eien. He wasn't very insulted but he took offense because his boyfriend didn't think he could handle these kinds of things.

Eien went through the memories quickly until it came to the point of last night.

Trevor was helping Eien through the door so he didn't stumble and the older male held a worried expression. "Are you sure you didn't take anything, Eien? Like someone handed you a drink?"

"No, I told you, I'm just tired," Eien mumbled as he leaned against the brunette. Eien hated the numbness, just remembering it. "Take me to bed," He whispered against his neck as Trevor tried to hold him up.

Eien felt a flare of emotion from Trevor that he hadn't felt that night simply because of his induced state. But the brunette just nodded and helped him into his room without waking the kittens or the dog sleeping on the couch.

Eien fell to the bed with the grace of a crumbling building and promptly began snoring softly. His shirt had ridden up, showing the lower half of his abdomen the chill didn't bother him.

"Uh…" Trevor looked around confused and grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed before covering him. "Good night," He whispered before leaving the room, resisting the urge to touch. He locked and left the house before going to his respected house where Eien watched him perform certain... duties needed for a boy his age.

The memory finally ended with the next morning and Eien left the book, glad to be back in the Underworld where the emotions and temptations couldn't reach him. For if they could, he was sure he would have found Trevor and demanded something they both desired.

-Later-

Sasori had to leave for work around noon but before he left, he called for Eien to clean the house before he went out which the redhead ordered Yoru to do. Though the demon continued to laze around in bed, Eien knew he would get around to it before the Devil returned home.

When Eien heard a knock on the front door, he answered it as slowly as possible, not wanting to appear eager. Once the door opened, he was not bothered by the look of worry his boyfriend showed him. He smiled and gestured him to step inside, Trevor asking him if he was feeling better which Eien answered truthfully.

They moved to his bedroom, both completely ignoring Yoru's calls for them to stay virgins.

Eien was getting ready while Trevor idly asked questions about the kittens though Eien still felt the trepidation from the older male. It bothered him and once again he said he was fine.

"Do you see my white shirt anywhere?" Eien asked as he rummaged through his drawer and Trevor looked around and even on the other side of Eien's bed.

"Is it the one in the hamper?"

Eien sighed heavily once he saw the material through the holes of the basket and decided on something else to wear. "I'll find something else. Do you want anything while you wait?"

Trevor shook his head but Eien practically smelled the lust coming from the brunette. He was good at masking his emotions but Eien had to say that Trevor must have been extremely needy if he was aroused from a simple question.

"No, I'm good here. Is it okay if I sit down?"

Eien granted it and Trevor sat down, now paying more attention to the mewling fluff balls at his feet.

"So it's these two that your giving up?"

Eien turned around from his closet search and saw Trevor holding up the two tabbies who seemed more content with roaming the floor, both of them wrangling his in hands to get away.

"Yeah, but if you want all of them I'm sure my dad won't mind," He finished off with a mumble.

Trevor gave a short chuckle and set them down before he got clawed. "Well my mom said she wanted some cats so I think I should be able to take _some _off your hands."

Eien smiled lightly and turned back to find a black shirt with a red and white logo on it. He slipped out of his shirt and he could feel Trevor's stare on his back though there was no flare of emotion from him.

Eien turned his head and Trevor looked away quickly, confusing the redhead until he noticed it was his scars. "It's okay, you know. I don't mind if you see me shirtless or anything."

Trevor looked over at him again and this time it was a nonchalant gesture. "I'm just curious. It doesn't bother you for people to see?"

Eien shrugged and pulled the shirt over his head. "No, it does, but I don't mind you seeing."

Trevor almost looked uncomfortable with the words, like he didn't expect Eien to open up. "Well, it makes all of the scars I have look pathetic." Admiration.

Eien chuckled bitterly. "I'm sure you have some amazing stories for yours–"

"Yeah, cleats stabbing into my legs are impressive all right," Trevor interjected and Eien felt a small rush of amusement.

"Stiches?" He asked as he sat down on the bed next to him and Trevor chuckled with a nod before lifted up his pant leg to show his shin and a three long, pale scars going down the length of it.

"That was the day I decided that shin pads were actually a good idea. I got ten stiches because of it. How about you?"

Eien shrugged. "You can't really stitch up a burn, but I have used _a lot _of ointment bandages, the works, and even nowadays if it gets too cold I have to put lotion on my back so it doesn't constrict but besides that it doesn't bother me much anymore."

Eien looked at Trevor who tried to smile lightly. Trepidation. "So, if you don't mind me asking–" Eien shook his head "–how did you get them. I remember a while back Yoru saying something but I seriously doubted it."

Eien remembered what the demon had said and almost cursed him for it. It made him look pathetic. "Well what he said was mostly accurate. My dad was away at work and someone set my house on fire," He said it with such ease that Trevor looked worried, almost for Eien's sanity. It was supposed to be traumatic and Eien treated it nothing of the sort. Though the redhead was somewhat amused by Trevor's dismay and continued with a small, innocent smile. "She, the woman who set my house on fire, looked me inside and I couldn't get out. I went into a room with less flames but the ceiling was all ready burnt through and it fell on me." And Eien relished on the emotion of Trevor's horror, his shock. It was nice to finally be able to breach the gap. Then Eien's smile fell and he became serious. "Well, Yoru got in and he took me from the house. Though granted, he dumped me in a lake right after knowing fell well I couldn't swim, the bastard."

Trevor's countenance was well composed even though Eien knew his true feelings. "When did this actually happen?"

Eien had a thoughtful moment and he knew he was allowed. To others, giving away this revealing information was probably a big deal but the redhead found it nothing of the sort. His only problem was he couldn't reveal too much.

"Six years ago, so I was eleven." Eien suddenly smiled. "Though I have more impressive stories than that. Yoru and I were on a dirt road and I wasn't wearing any shoes and I stepped on glass. He had to give me a piggyback ride back home."

Trevor gave his own smile but then Eien felt something else. More curiosity and then he saw his eyes flicker down before meeting his own again and Eien suddenly felt tense. His left hand clenched his sheets softly and he really didn't know how to explain the scar his wrist presented.

"I'd rather not talk about this one," He explained and though his expression showed nothing but mirth, his eyes were cold and unforgiving.

Trevor nodded and managed a smile before looking around the room briefly. "Are you done getting ready?"

Eien nodded and grabbed his jacket just in case there was a chill outside. They both exited the room to find Yoru on the couch eating out of a tub of ice cream; the sad part was he wasn't wearing any clothes. Trevor's eyes widened and Eien just pulled him along before he saw anything.

"See you guys later," Yoru called as he sucked on his spoon.

Trevor and Eien had met up with friends from the soccer team, but also with others, at the park to plan what they wanted to do first. Because it was only noon there wasn't much to do but they started off with walking around the park all of them talking though Eien didn't participate much.

When they decided they wanted to go see a movie they began walking through town to get to the cinema. Eien remembered his last experience with them and Trevor smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure if we don't make out it'll be fine," He whispered low enough so only Eien could hear and the redhead chuckled dryly.

Everyone paid for themselves, even though they were a large group of seven. The movie was an action and Eien hoped it wasn't so boring that he was counting down the seconds. When he saw the standees for the movie he realized it was one set in the past or more specifically World War Two.

He openly grimaced at seeing the movie but he didn't have a real excuse to not see it, but his memories of the war were not very fond even if he never fought in it.

Once everyone found their seat with their snacks ready, Eien still hadn't found a good excuse to leave. Then the movie started. Luckily most of the information was inaccurate or just extremely exaggerated but it still sent chills through Eien to see the explosions but he would rather see graphics then remember what they were like.

-Memories-

Eien was sitting on a bench, waiting for Yoru to finish getting their forged papers from the man in the alley. The air was a little chilly for August in Berlin but he didn't care. He had just come back from his time in the Underworld with his father and Yoru only to see a war was going on. They knew of it and they expected it to have ended by the time they returned but were sadly mistaken.

It wouldn't end in another five years.

Yoru walked up to him with haste with new papers so they could leave Germany and get somewhere without teleporting. They were striding along the street that would lead to the building Sasori used to work at. He had started his medical profession before the war but with the current events they had to move and that meant he had to get his things and send them to the Underworld so nothing happened to them. If his things were still there.

But it was that day when Eien heard a whistle, and it brought him to the memory of Yoru flying towards the earth at an alarming rate. He looked up and the next second, there was a bomb dropped three blocks away.

Eien felt the earth shake as more were dropped. He looked over at Yoru who told him to hurry. The redhead knew how to control himself, he knew how to get away if necessary but with all the screaming civilians around and the never ending sounds of explosions Eien didn't know if he could.

"Where are we going?" Eien asked as Yoru took his hand and navigated him through many alleys and back streets. "Why can't we just go?"

"The King needs a little more time before we can–" A bomb interrupted him and they were both flown into a wall. Eien braced himself but he still felt the crushing force and he did his best to keep his breath. The brick wall he had hit had an indent of his body and parts crumbled but before the dust could settle, Yoru grabbed him and they were flying. Eien felt light but it ended when another bomb was dropped mere feet from them.

It seemed to go impossibly slow for Eien as he saw Yoru form a shield around him before the explosion touched him but once it did, they were blown away from each other and the shield broke. Eien felt the aftershocks of heat and tried to comprehend it as he moved his hands to make a shield before he landed somewhere but the process was interrupted. He crashed into a concrete building and out before he got into the street in a heap.

He wasn't sure if any bones were broken and he knew it took a lot to actually hurt him but this was something else. After a few seconds he realized he couldn't hear but he turned his head to see the people still running around. He winced and grunted as he got up on his elbow, blood dripping from his mouth where he bit his tongue. He nearly felt it's presence and he looked up to see a black dot getting larger and larger and he realized numbly where it was going to land. Groaning, he fell back and tried to ignore the cutting pain in his body.

He couldn't lift his arms to make a shield and he felt the numbing fear wash over him as it approached the ground. In a flash, something was over him and there was fire everywhere. None of it touched him or his protector but it swirled around the shield.

It was beautiful. It roared around the transparent, shining shelter and Eien forgot his pain momentarily to admire the ephemeral sight. It felt perfect.

When he looked up he saw his Father's disgruntled expression and watched him wince as another bomb was dropped. Though Eien saw care in his eyes.

It them registered that his Father was protecting him. He was over him, hands by his head and knees spread over his hips. Eien suddenly laughed as it reminded him of the time his Father was shot and before the Devil could question him, his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

When Eien woke up, he could hear and he wished he couldn't. There were people crying and screaming through the streets and he just wanted to seep into the ground and forget all of this. He saw his Father staring at the civilians as well before looking down at him.

"Can you walk?"

Eien narrowed his eyes in concentration as he wiggled his toes, and then his foot before moving to his knees then his hips. Besides the overall ache he was miraculously okay. Though with a century and a half of training, you toughened up some.

Nodding his head, Sasori helped him sit up and then stand. Eien hissed as he noted where he hit the building and he put a hand on his lower back before straightening, knowing that stretching wouldn't help him.

"Come on, Yoru can find as later."

His father helped him walk and Eien did his best to ignore the people but it didn't help. There was all ready a medical station set up for the injured now that the bombs had stopped but they just walked by and others let them. If they could walk they didn't need immediate care. After a few minutes though Eien couldn't keep himself up anymore and his father had to carry him to a spot where it was safe to teleport.

They ended up in a small farmhouse where Sasori set to healing him. The wounds were still raw and even though there were no broken bones, they were still bruised and his skin was all black and blue. He screamed as his Father healed him rapidly so no more damage could happen inside his body. Internal bleeding was all ready a problem.

A day later Yoru showed up with grotesque, open wounds that seeped black and you could see the blackened bones in the exhausted body. Eien mentioned that he looked disgusting even though he was no better and the demon retorted with a snide remark that if it wasn't for him then Eien would have ended up like him. Sasori told them both to shut up as he began putting Yoru together and telling him to find a corrupted soul to eat so he could heal faster.

After a week they were all ready to leave and London was their next destination. The papers Yoru had bought were destroyed so Sasori had to obtain some more and with the current chaos, not everyone was willing to help them with forged papers.

In london his Father got the medical career he wanted but it was spent treating the soldiers of the war. They spent their two years on earth and Eien had a strong desire to get back to the Underworld as quickly as possible but more death awaited them. He hated war but mortals couldn't comprehend how many lives they ended, so it continued.

-Present-

Eien watched the whole film and every time he saw a fire, a bomb, he didn't feel the same awe like before but that was to be expected. Throughout the movie Eien moved closer to Trevor and because they were at the furthest away from the group, he placed his hand over the elder's, sharing the armrest with him.

He looked over at the brunette who smiled lightly at the mere action before turning his hand upwards so Eien's palm rested against his own, fingers lacing together. They both gave a gentle squeeze and loosened but they did not depart from each other until the movie had finished.

Eien found it was rather exciting and he was glad it held no real war like the ones his memories held. They left the theater in search of a restaurant and Eien realized with grim feeling that they were heading to one he wanted to avoid. That's when he saw someone walking down the street and with malice intentions.

No one in the group noticed the pale-haired man and Eien wanted it that way. He pulled out his phone and composed himself before Trevor. "Hey." He placed a hand on the brunette's forearm stopping him. He did his best to look dejected. "My dad just texted me and he said I have to get home. Family emergency."

Trevor's frown was subtle and he looked back at the group who was telling them to hurry up but he just waved them off. Eien moved away and looked at the ground, wanting them to just leave.

"Do you need a ride home?"

Eien shook his head and smiled softly before looking up. "He's on his way to pick me up actually so there's no need." He wanted to touch him in reassurance. "I'll see you tomorrow when you pick up the cats, okay?"

Trevor nodded slowly and Eien felt the desire on him as well. "Okay. Hopefully it's nothing too bad."

"Hopefully," Eien whispered as he felt the demon approaching. "Bye." Eien made no gesture of affection to Trevor before he began walking away from him. No one needed to know of his relationship. Mortals could easily be used as hostages.

Eien only made it a block away before someone was walking beside him.

"We didn't get to finish our fight."

Eien nearly rolled his eyes but he remained stolid. "And you are stating facts because…?"

"Don't be a fucking smart-ass, kid."

The shorter male nearly bristled. "What do you want?"

Neither of them slowed their stride and Eien chanced a small look at the demon, noting that he looked the same as before but he noticed vaguely that his neck had slightly reddened veins. Sasori's interference, no doubt.

"I'm giving you a warning–" Eien scoffed. "–to stay away from Deidara."

"Christ, this again? Look, you're talking to the wrong guy because I don't want anything to do with him."

Hidan leered, showing slightly sharpened canines. "So you really don't give a shit about your own fucking parent? You're just a bastard, aren't you–?" He gasped as he was grabbed by the collar of his jacket and slammed into the wall of a clothing store, alerting some pedestrians.

Eien kept a firm hold on him but kept his anger in check before leaning in close so they demon could hear him. "That man may look like the one who raised me. He could have the exact same personality, the same fucking speech impediment but he is not him." He gave a dry laugh. "Yes, it's the same soul but that's all that remains of the Deidara I knew so don't go telling me shit like I don't care. They are _not_ the same person."

Hidan could have easily gotten out of the hold, but he just peered at Eien with slitted eyes. "Fine," He hissed. "Then tell the Devil to lay off him."

"I am not his petty little messenger, tell him yourself. Now," Eien said rather placidly as he let go of Hidan's jacket. "I have to go home because you ruined an outing that had potential of being fun." He stepped back and put his hands in his pockets before walking down the street, ignoring the onlookers.

**Review?**


	73. Be who you are

Eien didn't sweat. He didn't need to catch his breath and his muscles didn't ache from the constant movement, the tensing as he went for a strike. That's why he liked the Underworld; it made him numb and he could focus on the real problems.

His current problem was fighting hand-on-hand contact with Yoru who had no problem flaunting at how well he was at it. After his day with Trevor was ruined he made Yoru go to the Underworld with him and train because it had been ages before they had been able to do so.

"_I_ was the one who ate two cartons of ice-cream, so why are _you_ the one moving so slow?"

Though the demon's taunts did get to him _sometimes_. They were in one of the many courtyards around the palace and some of the demon's who had the rare day off decided to watch. One of the advisors was even there but Eien ignored them, even with their whispers of _half-human_ and _feeble_._  
><em>

He would have rolled his eyes if it weren't for Yoru fist rocketing towards his face. He had maneuvered away and slid in for an attack but of course Yoru had a counter and Eien ended up being thrown back, where he rolled over his shoulder and landed on the balls of his feet, still sliding a few more feet before he stopped. Using the leverage he now had, he sprang forward and they were at it again.

A few more demons muttered something before some left and after Eien _almost _hit his demon, Yoru stopped him completely. "How long have we been down here?"

Eien sighed and pulled his foot free from the demon's hold and shrugged. "I don't know, time passes differently here."

"You may think that but that's because you're bored half the time," Yoru cooed as he tried to pinch his cheeks only to be slapped away.

"Of course it's boring, there's nothing but dead things here and the other realms in the Underworld are just as grouchy."

Yoru gave Eien a soft look. "I merely asked for the time. My phone doesn't work down here…" He pulled out the device and held it up like a beacon. "Terrible service. I must ask the King to put up cellphone towers."

Eien rolled his eyes and looked up at the palace. "I'm going to my room to get a book."

"Do you want a lift or are you walking?"

"Walking," Eien replied as he strode towards the palace he spent most of his life in. The demons who knew him well greeted his return unlike the one in the library.

"Ah, your highness, it is wonderful to see you again. How fairs the King? I have not seen him in many months and there are some things that–"

Eien stopped him with a look. "You know very well, Sandaime, that during this time my father only deals with his own troubles on Earth unless there were an emergency, perhaps a war." Eien gave him a scrutinizing look. "Is there a war approaching?"

The advisor shook his head. "No, my prince, just simple matters. I did not mean to–"

"I know you didn't," Eien nearly groaned. This demon had one problem and it was being _too _polite, which was quite an oddity. "Did you manage to find the books I asked for before I left?"

The demon brightened up immediately. "Of course, they are in your room."

"And did you enchant them so I may bring them to Earth?" Eien asked as he raised a brow. This was a request Sasori was sorely uncomfortable with, due to the curiosity of mortals but this was one rule Eien nearly always broke.

"Yes, but I do suggest that you use a cloaking spell on it, perhaps a warding–"

"Yes, thank you," Eien interrupted as he began walking away, ignoring the demon's pleas to stay out of trouble. If he wanted another parent, he knew where to look.

The walk to his room was long, as it always was, but Eien liked to admire the palace, a small walk being a luxury to him instead of rushing and teleporting himself. In his room there were three tomes sitting on his desk, all near the same size. He knew with school going on, it would be hard to study new things but it would be easier if they were on Earth with him. He started off with one book and he picked it up before leaving to Earth.

Yoru was all ready back and by the looks of it, planning on taking Kuma for a walk. But once he saw the leathered book in Eien's arms his stormy eyes widened.

"My prince, that's–"

"Hush, I don't want my dad to find out so don't even think about it," Eien ordered and the demon sighed before shaking his head.

"Well, at least it can't be pinned on me when you are found with it."

Eien narrowed his eyes and moved to his bedroom. It was just a book about the mind. He had read many like it, mostly to help him control himself and access parts of his own mind, but this one actually dealt with techniques to use on others. He knew how to make someone forget about him but he wanted to go deeper, and he was sure his Father wouldn't encourage his sudden interest, but he need a new hobby at the moment and learning new magic was something.

When he sat on his bed he heard the little mews coming from under the blankets and he threw them away to see all four kittens huddled together and he groaned before rubbing his hands down his face. He looked down at the kittens once more and stealthily moved them over so he could get comfortable on the bed, but more of them whined and he rolled his eyes.

With enough space for him to lean against the headboard, he ran his hand over the cover, muttering a quick spell before unlatching the buckles on the side of the book and opening the hard leather cover. The leather was blackened and he wondered what creature this was made from. Sometimes human flesh was used but Eien knew what that felt like and knew this wasn't it. Maybe a hellhound?

He didn't linger on it as he slowly began to read.

–

_Beep! Beep!_

Sasori didn't look up from his mindless drawing, knowing that if it was something urgent then he could receive a call. Though he assumed he should be getting some real work done before Janet began nagging at him, but his whole day was clear of appointments and surgeries and he knew he would be ushered to the ER but that didn't sound very appealing.

They wouldn't let him go home because he still had _work _to do. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't his money they were wasting so he shouldn't really complain.

Instead of looking over later cases for surgeries, he continued his drawing of four little kittens playing. This was the time where he wanted some paints, or at the very least colored pencils. He was just using a pen but it was all ready drying up from three of his previous pictures. One of Eien scowling, another of Yoru's true form which he could get creative with and the last one of his former lover. He tried to stop himself from drawing the last one but he somehow allowed it because it was the Deidara from his past.

Sasori sighed and added more fur to one of the kittens when someone walked into his office. "You were asked to come to the ER five minutes ago, Dr. Akasuna."

Sasori sighed and put down his pen to see one of the Supervisors in his doorway. "No one came to get me," He replied stoically.

The woman sighed. "You were messaged."

"My phone is off during my work hours, like it has been requested," Sasori lied as he got up and pulled on his coat before gesturing the woman to lead the way while she exhaled slowly.

As they walked together she began mentioning his attitude to work and to authority and Sasori began to tune her out. This was probably one of the biggest downsides to working for the hospital; rules, regulations and the demand for respect. When he worked in Asia as a doctor, he got to be his own boss and get things done but they wanted it _their _way here.

"Is that understood?"

Sasori had just picked up a clipboard a patient filled out and had been checked by a nurse. "Yes, completely, I am sorry for the way things have been." He pulled on the apologetic façade and the woman blushed and nodded before walking away.

Going to the correct curtain he saw a girl, no older than fifteen sitting on the bed with a woman, who appeared to be her mother, in the guest chair.

Sasori resisted the urge to look at the file again. "Hello, I'm Dr. Akasuna," He said, reaching out to shake the girls hand as well as her mother's who also introduced herself. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked, giving a sincere smile as to not scare the girl who looked sick.

"I think I'm pregnant," She blurted and the mother looked pained.

Sasori tried not to look like he hated his job. "Oh, well… I'm not sure what the problem is. I can't really help with…" He trailed off and both the mother and girl, Jessica, if Sasori remembered correctly both interjected with 'no's' and 'of course not'. "Okay then what can I help you with?" He said calmly as he sat down in his doctors chair. The file said stomach pain but she couldn't associate that with pregnancy, could she?

"Well, I don't really know if I'm pregnant and…" The girl looked at her mom with wide eyes and nudged her head, her lips pursed with annoyance. The mother sighed and Sasori looked over at her.

"She doesn't want to talk to me about this, but she feels fine telling a doctor. Would it be all right if I left?"

Sasori was about to advise against it but knew that the situation was all ready fucked up so he allowed it. Once she was gone, Sasori turned to the teen. "You know, you should have gone to a doctor who specializes in this sort of thing. The emergency room is really only used for emergencies," Sasori said, in a calm voice though he was bordering on annoyed.

"I know, but my stomach's been _hurting_ a lot today and I… did some things," She said blushing before continuing, "And now I think I'm pregnant. I took a test but it said it was indecisive so I didn't know what to do," She said sniffling and Sasori gave her a tissue in hopes that he didn't have a hormonal teenager on his hands. He had enough of that at home.

"Okay, well I need to know what kind of _things _you did. Did you use protection?" The girl blushed and looked away but Sasori saw the profile of her face and she looked confused. "You do know what protection is right? Or contraceptives?"

"Uh, I do, but I don't really understand how to use them," She whispered as she turned to face him again, but she refused to meet his eye.

Sasori blinked and he wondered just what the girl was talking about. "This may sound intrusive, but _what _did you _exactly_ do?"

She looked at him with wide eyes and her blush intensified. "Well…" She started slowly, twisting the tissue in her hand and Sasori gave her the time she needed. "My boyfriend and I were kissing and… our tongues touched."

Sasori looked at her, waiting for the story to continue but she looked at him, expecting him to be repulsed. Sasori tilted his head with slight bewilderment. "That's it?"

She furrowed her brows and looked at him like _he _was the one confused about sex. "Uh, yeah, that's it. What's the chance of me being pregnant?"

Sasori nearly groaned at the wasted time. "None, there is no chance you are pregnant." The girl's eyes widened and she called for her mother to come back from the curtain. The woman looked relieved and asked Sasori how he knew. "She is merely confused and I seriously recommend you give her the education she needs so this doesn't _actually _happen."

The woman scowled at him, her smile gone. "We are very religious and don't condone in that."

Sasori bit back a snide remark of her daughter actually ending up pregnant and smiled. "Of course, I'm sorry."

"Then why is my stomach hurting? I heard that pregnancies hurt."

Sasori sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Most of the time, pregnancies don't hurt until the actual labor." He looked over the file and everything was basically normal. "Do you have a history of indigestion?"The teen blinked and nodded. "Then my best guess is that's it. Have some antacids and it should take care of itself."

"That's it?" The mother asked and she looked more angry than relieved.

Sasori stood up and adjusted his coat before moving the curtain aside. "Yes, we solved everything that needed to be solved, any questions?" No reply. "Then you can pick your bill up on the way out." His smile was a little malicious as he said his goodbyes and moved to the next patient.

They did _not _pay him enough.

–

His workday ended in the afternoon and he checked his phone to see a message from someone he sorely wanted to avoid. An offer to see an art gallery in the next town over, but Sasori had his own plans and he intended to stick with them. He left the hospital with some ease but some others asked if he wanted to work overtime but the answer was rather obvious as he scowled at anyone he walked by.

Though he was happy that things at home were calm. Kuma ran up to him enthusiastically whining and panting while looking around confused. Sasori pat his head in reassurance before he moved to the kitchen to see Eien making himself a smoothie.

"Hello," Sasori greeted softly as his nose twitched in irritation and he eyed Eien warily. "You need to inform me if you are making trips to the Underworld." He heard his son sigh and apologize under his breath. "And you have to take a shower right after. You smell like death and Kuma won't stop freaking out."

"Sorry," His son muttered again as he put some apricot into the blender before covering it with the lid and turning it on.

Sasori knew the smell very well but something else was misplaced. Furrowing his brow, Sasori stepped closer and smelled his son who didn't even bother to flinch away or ask any questions.

"You smell like books."

Eien shrugged and turned off the blender. "I read while I was there." He turned around and eyed his father. "Was I not supposed to?"

Sasori scowled he licked his lips and he nearly tasted it in the air. "Damn it, Eien, I told you to stop bringing them here."

Eien looked down in shame but it was covered up easily. "I'm tired of reading down there when it's just as good up here. Plus it takes time to go back and forth between realms–"

"I don't care," Sasori snapped. "Anyone can get ahold of them, and wards can only do so much."

"It's not like they can read it," Eien replied. "And wards _do_ work, the same with cloaking spells."

Sasori sighed and ran a hand over his mouth. "You have to understand my concern, Eien. We cannot be discovered and you know that."

The redhead didn't seem very worried because he just chuckled bitterly. "If you haven't figured out, the world has changed. No one even believes in this stuff, in _us_ anymore so if they find something, they're labeled as crazy and forgotten."

Sasori huffed at his son's narrow-mindedness. "Please be careful, Eien. Anything can happen and anyone can find out and believe it or not, some are more willing to believe than others."

Eien merely scoffed. "No one would actually believe in it anyway–"

"_Silence_." It was nearly a snarl and Eien flinched visibly before closing his mouth. He made sure to keep his gaze down and his posture submissive. He understood what his father said, he was taught the language but to others it would sound like nothing they had ever heard, a forgotten language – the demon's language. It came from the original Devil and it was what the first demons spoke, so they adopted it as their own and it was now considered theirs. It was harsh on any ears and Eien hated having to learn it.

And whenever his Father spoke to him in this language, he knew that he had stepped out of line and that the lecture he was about to receive would be nailed into his head. These lectures usually stuck.

"You disrespect your heritage with your lack of caring. You think the rules do not apply to you and that if something does happen you can fix it because of who are you. No," Sasori said roughly, and even though he spoke English, Eien still felt the ferocity in his words. "Because of who you are, you are to be _especially _cautious. You are not worried about the mortals? You should be. They can spread idle gossip about a sight and you will have a demon at your doorstep the next hour. And if they find _anything_, perhaps _literature_, they can become very dangerous. _Do I make myself clear_?"

Eien gulped at the last sentence and looked into the Devil's eyes. "Yes, Father," He said with a level tone. "I will try to think more rationally next time."

Sasori seemed to have calmed down and he exhaled slowly, his son now looking away again but Sasori put a hand on his shoulder, startling him. "Remember who you are, Eien. You are no mortal, and only a part of you is human but that does not rule you. You have a duty, we both do, and you have to remember that." Eien looked up again and nodded. Sasori squeezed his shoulder and he wanted to embrace him but he knew that it would not be appreciated. "Clean up after yourself."

Eien's lip quirked but he nodded.

Once the Devil left to his room, Eien let out a ragged breath and let out the fear he had been holding, feeling a chill wash over him. Sasori really didn't know how much he scared his son at times. And he even had to point out that Eien was only there to be of use to him, a replacement, which always stung but Eien knew it was the truth of his existence.

He was brought into the world out of hate and greed. He was the heir and he didn't get to do things idly. He had a path set out for him and it was the only one for him.

After dumping his smoothie down the sink, Eien went to his room and retrieved the large tome from under his bed. Funny how when he put it there, the cats didn't climb on and Kuma wouldn't come near him.

Looking at the cover of the book once more, Eien sighed and sent it back to the Underworld, where it would end up in his room. After another minute, Eien took a deep breath and headed to the spare bathroom for a shower.

–

Trevor came over a few hours later with a box to hold the kittens in and Eien helped him locate the two tabbies. "Sorry I couldn't stay yesterday."

Trevor looked over to see Eien searching in a pile of laundry that had yet to be folded and come up shorthanded. "It's fine, all we did was eat and then go home. It wasn't much of a party." He looked at the ground absently, doing his best to ignore Kuma by him, who was whining with a tennis ball in his mouth.

Eien emerged from the laundry room with a scowl set on his face. "Those little demons. I bet you that they're stalking around the corner, waiting to attack us."

Trevor watched as his eyes shifted around the room, and he chuckled. "They're just cats, Eien. It doesn't really even matter how long it takes to find them, the rest of my day is free."

Eien didn't relax or let up his countenance as he stalked into the kitchen, finding only the grey kitten. When it's jasmine eyes found his, it scampered towards him and rubbed against his ankle. Trevor smiled lightly at the affection his boyfriend denied.

"This one's pretty cute," He pointed out but Eien merely scoffed and used his foot to slide it away.

"Yeah when they aren't trying to claw your face off. Besides, you can't have that one; my dad all ready called dibs on it." Trevor noted that Eien's countenance became even more disgruntled when he talked about his father these past few days.

"Are you and your dad not getting along?"

The redhead looked up and for a moment he seemed confused but ended up shaking his head. "No, everything's fine, he's just going through some midlife crisis where he needs freaking kittens to make him happy."

"Only because his only child is neglecting him as well."

Trevor tensed up and he felt the hairs on his arm prickle to attention. He didn't know what it was about the man living with his boyfriend but he was… different, strange, a freak, jerk, asshole? The list was never ending and it grew indefinitely.

"I didn't ask for your input, Yoru," Eien barked, nearly making Trevor flinch. He would never admit it, but whenever the older male was around, his words and actions would suddenly become vicious and everything he said sounded like an order. It made Trevor want to hurt the man, to protect Eien from him and he couldn't explain why.

Yoru just shrugged passed them to get something from the fridge. "I'm just tellin' you how it is, my grumpy little friend." He came back out with a tub of plain yogurt before setting his cool eyes on Trevor, eyeing him up and down. "Not only are you neglecting him, you are neglecting his wishes, after all that he has done for you."

Trevor nearly felt offended because he was sure the comment was meant for him.

"Holy fuck, just get out of here before you really piss me off," Eien groaned but Yoru merely shrugged before turning around and leaving the kitchen.

"You're father puts up with too much."

Eien's eyes widened and before Trevor could blink, there was a knife being flung at the raven-haired man. "Holy–!" To his amazement, Yoru turned around just in time to have his yogurt stabbed.

The pale man blinked and looked down at the tub before sighing. "Temper, temper," He chastised before flinging the knife back and before Trevor could get Eien out of the way, the redhead merely caught it with a scoff before tossing it in the sink.

"Bastard," He muttered before leaving the kitchen to check the dining room and Trevor looked at Yoru in disbelief. "You just threw a knife at him," He gasped.

Yoru didn't seem fazed as he threw away the yogurt. "He threw it first," He said easily before leaving back to his room, Kuma at the edge of the kitchen waiting for him.

Trevor was still in shock when he found Eien yell in triumph as he found both kittens under the dining table. "These two bite the least, but they claw the hell out of you. I would suggest you get a scratching post," He muttered as he got up with the felines in each hand. When Eien saw Trevor's pallid face, his brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

The brunette stammered a bit and gestured towards the other room. "You act like it's normal to throw knives at someone, even if it is Yoru and–and he just threw it back," He exclaimed and Eien frowned before looking away briefly and Trevor saw something cross his face, like regret or was it shame?

"Yeah, I guess it is normal." The redhead had on a tight, bitter smile but he looked back up and gave a reassuring look. "It's nothing you need to worry about. Here, bond with the kittens for a bit before you have to leave."

Trevor sighed but took one of the tabbies from his boyfriend's cool hand. It just mewled and he scratched it under it's chin before they moved to the living room. "You know, when you said that you guys had kittens, I was kind of skeptical, what with Kuma and all."

Eien fell back onto the couch with an 'oomph'. "Well Kuma is the one who's getting hurt, so there's not much worry there."

Trevor chuckled briefly and they continued to mess with the kittens until Sasori exited his bedroom, with his cellphone in hand. He seemed distressed as he ran a hand through his hair which Trevor knew Eien did as well. But as soon as he was caught staring, the older redhead looked over at him with a scrutinizingly, but then again, that was the only look that Trevor had ever received from him besides contempt.

"Don't throw knives at Yoru again," Sasori said, directing his eyes to his son who nodded slowly, his gaze downward. Sasori smiled and Trevor felt himself go cold. He would never tell Eien, but his dad really scared the shit out of him sometimes. "And thank you for taking the kittens in, it means a lot considering I don't have a lot of time for them anymore." He clasped his hands together and nodded his head in thanks and Trevor did his best to keep eye contact.

"Thank you for letting me have them," He replied with a steady tone, not conveying what he really felt. One of the kittens sunk his claws into his right hand but he just detached it and continued his petting.

Sasori's smile was still tight and he returned his gaze over at Eien again who looked back almost definably. "Dinner will be ready in an hour," He said and then looked over to Trevor. "You are welcome to stay."

Trevor nodded his head in appreciation. "I can't, but maybe later, thank you." The redhead nodded his head once more and moved to the kitchen but Eien followed him with his eyes the whole way there. "I should be going, I told my mom I would only take half an hour," Trevor said as he got up from the sofa, Eien following him as they put the kittens into the box.

As Trevor got on his shoes, Eien held the box. "I'll see you tomorrow at school," Trevor said as soon as his laces were done and he stood.

Eien nodded and Trevor could see that he was sad to see him go but that was to be expected, right? Though he wasn't sure if he was allowed to show affection outside of the privacy of the bedroom, but Eien helped him by grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss that was anything but chaste.

Trevor gave a surprised hum but after just a moment, he cupped Eien's face and brought him closer, tongue sliding across the younger's bottom lip. Eien immediately thrust his tongue into his mouth and turned his head more to deepen the kiss. They would have gotten closer to each other if the box wasn't in the way but then there was the distinct feeling that they were being watched.

Trevor nearly bit Eien's tongue when he saw someone standing behind his boyfriend and he pulled away abruptly to see Sasori with crossed arms. Eien didn't seem surprised and didn't even bother turning around, instead running a finger on the edge of his lip as if to get some spit off.

"I don't hover over you when you are making out with your significant other, so I would appreciate it if you didn't either."

Trevor felt his face go ablaze and he wanted to avoid Sasori's gaze but he was forced to look at the man who wore a taut smile.

"Thank you for visiting again, Trevor." He opened the door and the brunette nodded before taking the box from Eien, doing his best to not touch his hand on accident.

"Bye," He said tensely but Eien gave him a look not to worry.

Once he left the door, Eien turned around and crossed his arms, matching his father's stance. Sasori sighed deeply and Eien shrugged. "I know who I am, but that does not mean that I can't be with people who are different. I'm not pretending to be someone else. And let's be honest–" Sasori raised a brow. "if I tried to be friends with anyone like me I would be alone."

Sasori shook his head and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm still serious about no sex."

**I was being lazy and didn't proofread this until the last minute. Exams are done so whoo… Still sick though.**

**Review?**


	74. No such thing as control

Eien couldn't breathe, no matter how much he tried to force his lungs to work. He fell to his hands and knees and tried to heave, tried anything to get oxygen into his body. A minute passed, his vision swimming and he gasped loudly, now coughing as he concentrated to keep himself breathing.

After a few more minutes, he got up from the grass and wiped a bit of spittle from his chin, giving a firm glare to his Father who stood barely two feet away. "When would you have helped me?"

Sasori shrugged, nonchalant about the whole thing. "You yourself wanted to learn how to control you mind better, so I don't think helping you would have taught you anything."

Eien was still panting softly and he groaned, putting his hands behind his head and looking up, doing his best to continue breathing. "This isn't what I had in mind."

After Trevor had left, Sasori began asking Eien about the book he had been reading and had offered to help him with a few techniques. Eien had eagerly accepted and they went to an open space, somewhere out in the country to help relax the teen. Yoru had come along with Kuma who needed to get out of the house badly.

The lesson started with Sasori explaining what he was going to do. He was going to smack him in the neck where a nerve laid that controlled breathing and it was up to Eien to start up that part of his brain again.

The teen nearly gaped once his father told him the plan and he didn't even get a protest in before the Devil hit him precisely in the back of the neck with a stiff hand. And then Eien went into panic and tried to breathe through human means and instincts which failed him.

Eien sighed softly and put his hands down. "That was the first lesson of control, what else do you want to learn?" Eien scowled very lightly. "Can I make myself not bleed?"

"No," Sasori answered quickly. "That has nothing to do with your mind. If your brain dead or not, you'll still bleed."

Eien nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, positive that there would be a bruise there later on. "What did you even hit?"

"It's the cervical spinal nerve four; or just C4 for short. If it were hit _precisely_, you would no longer be able to breathe." Sasori put his hands in his pocket as he studied Eien carefully. "With how we are programmed, we are able to do many things. We have an aura, but our mind controls it and with that we are extraordinary." He smiled lightly. "Granted, mortals have it as well but they have no hold on it and they don't have the mental capacity to control it. It simply resides in their souls, as do ours, but we can manipulate it. Understand?"

Eien nodded slowly, not wanting to speak. He's all ready had this lesson when he first started training at the ripe age of sixteen, but his understanding grew with his experience.

"Can an aura ever take over?"

Sasori's brow furrowed and he tilted his head. He didn't answer for a moment and Eien could hear Yoru laughing in the background, Kuma barking back happily as they goofed off.

"No," Sasori said slowly. "It does not have a conscious, it's just a power that we manipulate, but… it can be unleashed. If you are, for instance, fighting with it and don't have an actual grip on it, you will go on a craze of destruction. You've even experienced it yourself." The Devil smirked and his son slitted his eyes in concentration. Recognition spilled over his face and then embarrassment.

"When I first started using fire and ruined the palace?"

Sasori inclined his head in answer. Yoru had been able to get him under control of course by a quick knee to the gut and Eien collapsed afterwards. "Everyone has their moments of rage, of passion that cannot be controlled. Though I know you could have controlled yourself from setting my houses on fire," Sasori added with disdain.

Eien sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking up at the darkening sky. The first time, he had been negligent to his surroundings and set things on fire, the second time he did lose control when Yoru had "bothered" him in his sleep.

"And I'm guessing you've had these episodes?"

Sasori scoffed, though his smirk didn't fall. "Of course, everyone has them, even mortals who are unaware when they fight. An aura is a power, it fuels us, the soul. If not for it, we would live but feeling would no exist."

Eien seemed skeptical to his previous statement. "Have you had any 'episodes' that I've seen?"

The Devil pursed his lips in thought. "Once, if you can remember it on your own. I've never told you about it; it just happened."

Eien had a vague idea of what time that was.

-One hundred and fifty years ago-

Eien was looking at his mirror when it happened. He was marveling that even though he was fifty, he had no wrinkles, he had no receding hairline and he had not grown. He thought that maybe he would age slowly, like his father, but there was no change. He was stuck like this and he was nearly distressed by it. He looked like a child.

It was then that his father's domain was attacked once more. Sasori controlled the Underworld but there were different realms of it that were out of his hand, and others had claimed it. Exiled demons, rouges and beasts.

This time is was just the exiles and rebels that wanted the Devil gone so they had an unlimited source of food; the humans departed souls.

This was a common affair that they were all familiar with and Yoru showed up instantly to protect his master in case of any assassination attempts even though Eien was capable of himself.

Eien joined his father who was wearing some besides the smokey rob. He was wearing some attire similar to the demons, but it looked sturdier and it glistened in the cool torches whenever he moved. Eien recognized it as dragon scales but it looked smooth and easy to move in. Eien was sure he had an actual armor to wear but in the moment he chose this.

Sasori ordered Sandaime to fetch the same outfit for Eien which the demon did quickly. Soon Eien had his own armor and he sat on his thrown beside his father who was staring at the main door calculating. He had all ready sent out a troop of demons to take care of the rebels and bring back the leader but there was no word so far.

A day had passed and Sasori did not change his position, not even to work and Eien looked over to Yoru to ask a question when the doors bursted open. Eien was all ready on high alert and the moment the first demon ran in, he was up, loosening an arrow from his bow, hitting the demon in the head. He kept on doing so while Yoru simply threw knives, but Sasori was still seated comfortably.

Soon, there were hundreds of them pouring in and Eien's arrows could only do so much, even if they set off a fire of a hundred meter circumference. Soon, they were all fighting hand to hand. Hikari had even showed up to help for he was summoned by Sasori, but he didn't acknowledge any of them.

Everything was a blur to the redhead. Kill one, three more showed up with one trying to stab you in the back. One demon wielded an ice sword and when it was swung at his abdomen, it shattered against his clothing. Yoru took care of him quickly with a formal apology about his lateness.

But soon the demons were thinning out, the tumult dying down when he looked around, and he saw that they had the same amount fighting on their side as before, so what had changed? That's when he caught sight of the blur his father had become. He was using a sword, now a javelin, now just his bare hands. It was incredible how fast he moved but then Eien saw his face.

He was grinning like a maniac as demon's blood splattered all over him, his nails now claws as they tore at throats and stomachs. His eyes glowed and the pupils became slitted, but his body remained smooth and lithe, like a dancer's. Eien had stopped fighting to admire the Devil and Yoru killed around him. Eien could _feel _the power pouring from him, but not an ounce of it escaped his pours, it just remained above the surface and it shocked him into awareness.

In mere minutes, the fight was over and the redhead had not stopped looking at his father. Eien got a good look at him now as he stood still. His hair was longer, nearly to his shoulders, and all of his teeth were sharpened, nails and ears pointed. When those slitted eyes looked over at him Eien thought he was next but Sasori merely stared as his tongue slipped from between his lips and licked some demon's blood from the corner of his mouth. He almost seemed content with the flavor.

But then he was back. Now only his canines were fangs, his ears and hands now normal and his eyes were the soothing red like before. But his hair remained the same and as he walked over the countless bodies, his requested a dagger from Sandaime who handed one over graciously.

Sasori tugged and cut his hair back to it's original length as he walked back to his thrown, the strands falling over the deceased demon's bodies which began to dissolve into nothing. He was done by the time he sat down, looking as regal as he had before. Glancing over at his son once more, he smiled sweetly. "That was fun."

-Present-

Eien relived the moment in just a blink and he nodded. "I remember."

Sasori's eyes closed momentarily and Eien saw his tongue peek out and lick his bottom lip very slowly, like he also relived the memory. When his eyes opened again they were red and slitted. "When I let go, I get a little… different. We both look different when we do, even Yoru." They could still hear the demon yelling encouragements to his dog. "The only thing making you look like the way you do is because of your mortal blood." Eien frowned lightly at that. "And mine, angel's. If that part of us were suddenly gone," Sasori paused and made a gesture in the air and Eien saw him as he had before. "We would have the true Devil's appearance." He grinned, showing all of his pointed teeth. "Though in this form I find it rather hard to think rationally." He took a deep breath and returned to his human appearance.

"Would I look like that as well?"

Sasori shrugged. "Most likely but if you ever get to that state, I'm not sure if I could pull you out right away. It's a lot to control."

Eien saw that the sun was setting and he requested to go home. Yoru and Kuma walked up to them, the samoyed covered in grass and the demon's clothes ruffled up.

"Did you enjoy your lesson, my prince?" Yoru put an arm around Eien's shoulders but the redhead ignored him as his father teleported them back home.

–

It was just a small discomfort in his chest. When Eien woke up he found it hard to breathe but did his best to calm down before concentrating on his lungs. It took about ten minutes for the pain to go away and he sat up in his bed fitfully before getting up and finding his father.

Sasori was in the kitchen drinking some coffee when Eien saw him and he sat down at the table with a pout. The Devil simply put down his cup and cupped the back of his son's neck. The younger male's eyes fluttered as his father healed him slowly, a warmth spreading throughout his entire body.

"We haven't had a lesson on healing or calming in a while," Sasori commented as he looked up from his newspaper to catch his son nodding off.

"Mmm, yeah I know, but I'm not very good at that," Eien mumbled as he did his best to best to stay awake. It was too early to be up.

"Then you need practice. It's good for control, you know." Sasori moved his hand away and Eien nearly protested but his pride stopped him. He rubbed the back of his neck when he felt something soft rub against his foot. He saw the orange kitten nuzzling his toes and ignored it. "I have to go to work now, but I should be back by five." Sasori stood up and put his cup in the kitchen sink before going back to the table to get his jacket and briefcase.

Eien nodded slowly but as his father left to go to the garage, the Devil ran a hand through his hair and Eien found it soothing. "Dinner?"

Sasori shrugged as he slipped on his shoes. "You and Yoru can figure it out, just for tonight."

Eien agreed and said his farewells before getting ready for school. He would take Kuma on a walk but the dog hadn't been up for a morning walk for weeks even if all of his masters were up.

By the time Eien was eating a bowl of cereal, Yoru came out with a bathrobe on and sat down at the kitchen table with him. The demon looked fatigued and his eyes had bags under them. "My body is dying, can I have some?"

Eien sighed and slid the flakes over to Yoru who picked up the spoon with a shaky hand. The demon raised the food to his mouth slowly and chewed for a long time. The kitten had gotten bored with playing with his feet and scampered off, running into the demon's leg by accident.

"What happened to, 'I don't have to eat for a decade and I'll be fine'?" Eien smirked lightly as the demon sent him a look.

"This body has gotten used to eating human food and I'm trying to get myself back to normal. I was doing my last binge with ice-cream and I thought that would be enough to hold me."

"That was two days ago. What do you have to do to stop eating food?"

Yoru just ate another spoonful of cereal, his shoulders shaking. "Get rid of this body and make a new one."

Eien raised a brow. "How long have you had this one then?"

Yoru didn't answer for a few minutes as he continued to eat. "When he fought that one angel. It doesn't take too much effort to make a new human appearance, you just have to picture it in your head," He said with a flare of his fingers, before going back to his cereal, "But I like to keep my bodies the way they are and I only like making new ones when I have to."

Eien gave a hum. "So when you don't look human, what is that."

Yoru looked up stoically. "Well, that's my soul of course."

"And what does it take to destroy your human look-a-like body?"

The demon paused and slowly smirked. "You aren't going to use this against me, are you? I mean, a demon giving away his secrets does seem a little… stupid. I'm not that gullible, my prince."

Eien scowled and crossed his arms. "I gave you my cereal, tell me."

Yoru's eyes flashed and he sighed. "Well, there's not eating if the body is accustomed to it," He started, counting on his fingers. "Having all the energy sucked from you so you cannot even sustain the form, but that takes some extreme power. Then there's having the body demolished. After Berlin, I almost had to get a new body but the King got to me before I had to." He hummed. "The obvious is if I don't eat souls and that just starves my soul so I couldn't keep my body. If there are any more, I will be sure to tell you but those are the ones that I have experienced."

Eien nodded and looked at the clock and stood. "Well, it's time to–" He abruptly cut off when a cough wracked his body and he had to grip the table from the pain. He clutched at his shirt above his chest, the pain slowly growing as he coughed. He felt a hand on his back and realized Yoru was trying to see what was wrong.

"Get off, I'm fine," He rasped before he began coughing again, tears coming from his eyes.

"Eien," Yoru's voice was firm with concern. "What did– I'm calling your father."

"No," Eien managed to get his breath and he straightened his back. "It's nothing, I just think it's a side affect from training yesterday." Yoru shook his head and tried to move towards his master but Eien stopped him by holding his hand. "I'm just adjusting to that, it's nothing." Yoru opened his mouth. "It's nothing," He snarled, shutting up the demon. "Come on, I have to go to school."

Once Eien grabbed his things, they headed to the car and Yoru drove him to the high school. "Eien, if anything happens, call me, all right?" Yoru's voice was steady and it held no pitch but Eien knew that the demon was worried. About what, he didn't know. Eien knew that it was just from the training, so it was fine.

"I will," He replied, just to give the demon some comfort.

As soon as they pulled up to the curb, Eien stepped out from the car quickly, Yoru not yelling a goodbye as he did so. The redhead soon found his boyfriend at the cafeteria and he sat down by him with a small hello.

"Hi," Trevor greeted with a smile that turned into a grimace. "Sorry about last night."

Eien waved away the apology. "It was nothing, my dad was just in a bad mood. He had a rough day at work or something."

Trevor seemed to relax. "Well, I hope he feels better."

Eien nodded and began talking to someone else who was trying to get people to go to a new restaurant for lunch. Conversations around the table were at a full swing when the bell rang and Eien gave a huff in disappointment, which Trevor smiled at before pulling him to their biology class.

"You did the homework, right?"

Eien looked up at Trevor and shrugged. "I think so, I've been busy this weekend but I did some homework. We'll see when we get to class." He smirked up at the brunette who just sighed and shook his head with his tiny smile.

They weren't bombarded by Emily along the way, which was nice in Eien's opinion, but they were asked to help their science teacher move things around in his class once they got there. It was just for a lab and Eien didn't mind, but he wanted to check if he _did _actually do his homework or not.

While they moved everything, he and Trevor talked about school and even the kittens which took a liking to the brunette's house rather quickly. More students filled the classroom and the bell rang with a few stragglers stepping in with no late passes.

Eien and Trevor took their respected seats once the teacher began talking about the new lab they were going to be working on in a few minutes and Eien tried to pay attention when he felt a familiar tightening in his chest. He pat it softly and tried to concentrate on soothing it, but when he did so he gasped and began coughing.

Trevor looked over curiously before Eien scowled and told him to pay attention. The older teen just rolled his eyes before looking back at the board.

Eien took a deep breath through his nose and tried to heal whatever was going on in his body when he began coughing again. Covering his mouth, he smothered his cough, but felt dread when something wet hit his palm. He stilled and blanched as Trevor cast him a sideways glance.

"Okay, you guys can get started now."

The other students began to move around them but Eien was still. He didn't want to meet Trevor's questioning gaze as he pulled his hand away from his mouth to reveal a splatter of blood. Eien saw him stiffen and felt the concern pour out of him.

"Eien–"

The redhead wiped the offending liquid on his pants, before packing up his things in a rapid pace and excusing himself from the classroom to eschew his boyfriend's questions, while ignoring the teacher's protests of leaving.

Eien heard Trevor following him. "Eien, wait."

He didn't turn around when he answered. "Please go back to class, Trevor, I'm just going home. I'll be fine."

The taller teen caught up with him and blocked his path. "Eien, what's going on?" He was grabbed by the shoulders but he still wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I… I'm sick and I need to go home so please let go of me." Eien looked up at him towards the end of his sentence and he knew he was portraying fear, his eyes tearing up. "Please go," He nearly pleaded but Trevor shook his head.

"I'll walk you to the nurses office, okay?"

The redhead shook his head and bit his lip. "I–I need to leave now. I–I–I–" He stopped himself and wondered when he lost so much control. "Go back to class." The brunette almost seemed incorrigible.

Trevor slowly put his hands down. "Eien…"

Eien walked passed him when he noticed someone in the hall and he froze. "You forgot your cellphone in my car and I was just dropping it off," His voice was a deep monotone but at the moment Eien just saw comfort and he nearly fell into his arms, and he hated himself for doing it.

"Yoru?" Trevor's eyebrows furrowed as he turned around only to see his boyfriend sobbing in his arms. He wasn't making a sound but his shoulders were shaking as he held onto the raven-haired man's shirt. It was shocking for him to see and he felt a pang of betrayal that he knew shouldn't have been there. Eien said he hated, or at least disliked, him, but he was taking comfort in Yoru's arms and not his.

Yoru was holding Eien back, cradling his head as his master's tears dripped onto his shirt. "Come on, we need to go home." He was completely ignorant to Trevor who called out to them. He led Eien past the office and signed him out. Trevor must have stopped following them, but all Yoru cared about was getting his master home before anything else happened. Eien didn't forget his phone. Yoru sensed that he was sick and came once he felt the teen's distress.

They walked outside and once they were out of sight, Yoru teleported them home.

Eien nearly collapsed once he was by the bed. There wasn't any intense physical strain on his body, just mental. The pain was back and he felt like he was going to start dying again. Yoru sat him down on the mattress and Eien didn't even notice it was his own room.

"Lie down, I'm going to call your father."

Eien didn't reply, he just did so and resisted the urge to cough. Once the demon left for a phone, he curled up and whimpered into his pillow as his chest blossomed with a familiar ache. He couldn't go through with this again.

Yoru came back and and did his best to comfort the redhead as he began hacking up blood, this time only from his lungs. He had taken his shirt off because in just a few minutes, Sasori showed up and began examining his son. Eien knew that there were no bruises yet but they would appear soon if this was not taken care of. He just swallowed his tears as his father gave him an apologetic look. This was going to hurt.

Yoru held his hand as Sasori got on top of him like before but instead of placing his fingertips on his stomach, he position them on his chest. "I'm just going to see where it is before I start, okay?"

Eien nodded and Sasori placed his palms on his skin before a pulse of energy came and Eien gasped vocally, his neck straining as Sasori began feeling around. His grip on Yoru's hand tightening as it felt like his lungs were set on fire and he couldn't even breathe. He clenched his jaw shut and in a minute, Sasori lifted his hands, his body going slack afterwards.

He panted and looked up at his father who had his brow furrowed. "It's in three different spots, all a few inches away from each other. It should be easy to get but it's a lot." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I should have considered the option of the sickness moving somewhere else but at the time you were a mess so I had to do everything quickly."

Eien gulped and told him to take it out.

His father seemed put off by his eagerness, but with a set frown, he placed his fingertips on his chest once more and pushed in with threads. Almost immediately, Eien began thrashing around but Yoru held him down, and stroked the hair from his eyes to calm him down. Eien concentrated on him as groans escaped his lips, his body trembling.

Like before, it took nearly an hour to reach the sickness and Eien's face was reddened with tears. Yoru was still doing his best to mollify him but all Eien could hear was the blood pounding in his ears. Sasori told him he was going to start pulling, but he couldn't respond.

Once it started Eien yelled at him to stop, everything hurting more than last time. Sasori did, but just so Eien would stop moving and he sent Yoru a look to hold him down.

The demon looked determined as he tightening his hold on the redhead's arms and Eien panted raggedly before giving his father the okay to go.

He nearly bit his tongue as he started but Yoru told him not to do so our else blood would fill his mouth. The demon began shushing him soothingly and kept a cool hand on his forehead to keep him calm.

Eien tried to pay attention to that, to keep in control but soon the tears were pouring from his eyes again and all he could do was give choked sobs in response to the pain. Sasori had to ignore the sound and do his best not to hurt or injure his son. Then as he continued to pull, his fingers actually lifted from Eien's skin and he couldn't pull any further. Sasori gaped and pulled a little more, Eien hissing through his teeth in response. The sickness was literally glued into his tissues and Sasori put his fingers down once more.

"Eien," Sasori said very slowly before meeting his son's bloodshot eyes. They were filled with so much hurt and fear. "I'm going to have to do something and I'm telling you right now, it's going to be very painful but I need you to stay strong, okay?"

Eien gulped, his adam's apple bobbing, but he just nodded.

Sasori took a deep breath and gave another quick apology before sending more energy to his fingertips to the sickness and Eien gasped and shut his eyes but Sasori knew this wasn't the worst part. He sent black, eternal flames to his fingertips and pushed it into his son who's eyes slammed open and his whole body arched off the bed before a piercing scream was ripped from him.

"I'm sorry," Sasori said more to himself but Eien couldn't hear it anyway, his eyes turning red as he struggled against the burn. Yoru simply stood up and held him down before looking down at him in hopes to calm.

Eien's scream died down from lack of air, but after that he began yelling hoarsely for them to stop. Though they didn't listen, the redhead nearly wished to be dead. He had never felt anything like this, the burning of his body. He didn't know why his father was doing this but even if there was a reason, he didn't care. He hated this man for causing him so much pain.

As it fire intensified, he lost his voice and he froze up. _Think of something else_, he told himself. _Anything besides this_._  
><em>

He imagined his mum who was able to take away any pain with just an embrace, a gentle whisper. He thought of him and his encouraging smile. Of him and his laugh. He wanted him now, to take away the pain, to assuage everything. With his eyes closed, he could imagine his hands brushing back his hair and kissing his forehead when he was sick, telling him that it would be all right and it would be after that.

It only took about five minutes for every last trace of the sickness to be burned and once it was, Sasori was healing his son of any damage he may have caused him but the teen didn't seem to respond to the soothing energy. He seemed to slacken in Yoru's hold and Sasori was convinced that he had passed out from the pain.

He kept on healing and the moment his hands were lifted a centimeter off of him, Eien snapped forward out of Yoru's grip, a dagger appearing in his hand as he shoved Sasori back to the bed and held the weapon to his throat, his other hand pulling his hair so his throat was exposed.

Sasori stared up calmly at his son who's eyes had actually turned purple from his rage, the tears still dripping down. Eien was gasping harshly, fangs revealed, as he pressed the edge of his knife to his father's neck, a drop of blood sliding down to the hollow of his throat.

Yoru tried to get him off but the redhead's aura snapped at him and held him to the wall, covering his entire body. The aura was surprisingly purple as well and it burned Yoru's skin where it touched, like acid. He was giving cries of pain but Eien was ignorant to them.

Sasori continued to look at him placidly, Eien's face nothing but rage, then sorrow. His emotions managed to cover Sasori like a tsunami and the Devil was unsure of how to react. "I'm sorry," Sasori tried once more and the redhead above him began trembling, but the knife remained still and a glow came from the edge, just barely beginning to burn Sasori's skin.

_"Why?"_

It was the demon's tongue but Sasori replied in English. "It was the only way. It was embedded in you–"

_"Why did you let this happen to me? Why didn't you help me before? Why?"_ More tears formed and his eyelids fluttered as the salty drops continued fall. _"Why didn't you kill me?"_

Sasori lifted a hand and wiped away the tears on his son's cheek but as he did so the knife pressed in deeper, blood sliding down the sides of his neck and the smell of burning flesh filling his nose. "Because I love you."

Eien didn't seem to have a response for that but his eyes turned to red, then blue. The dagger disappeared but he didn't move. His aura went away and Yoru collapsed to the ground, Eien unaware of the state that he put him in. The teen moved away and would have fallen off the bed if Sasori didn't catch him. He sat up and held him before laying him down, his eyes still open, but his whole body was exhausted and he couldn't move.

Sasori was about to make sure he was all healed before he heard a screeching growl. He looked over to Yoru who's mortal body was nearly torn apart and was now disintegrating, revealing his corrupted soul underneath until there was nothing but the monster Eien had only seen once.

Yoru was clawing at the ground and screeching as he writhed and Sasori moved towards him to see that his soul was damaged as well, parts of it destroyed due to his son's defense.

The demon's eyes shown silver with pain as it tried to move, crawl away to rehabilitate somewhere but it merely collapsed and gave a whimpering sound.

Eien couldn't move his head and was forced to watch the demon suffer before his father was able to touch him and put him back together. More growls and screeches ensued before the demon lost consciousness, it's blackened body still oozing.

Eien didn't realize what had happened to him until after Sasori managed to put him back together and he even created a mortal body to contain the soul but Eien was confused as to who it was. It looked like Yoru but a younger version of him. Before he could ask, the new body's eyes snapped open and it gasped before coughing.

He was helped up by Sasori who took him to his room before he could say a word.

Then Eien's vision began to swim and he was oblivious to the world.

–

When he did come to, he felt calm, serene even. Saying he was exhausted was an understatement and he merely wanted to roll over and sleep. That was until he remembered the past events and he was filled with dread. He opened his eyes and saw that it was dark, nighttime. There was a light coming from the crack of his door to alert him that someone was still awake in the house.

When he moved the covers off of him, he didn't hurt like how he expected to. He sat up, surprised to see two kittens curled up next to him under the blankets. He ignored their purring and set off to the door before opening it.

He saw his father on the couch watching tv and eating popcorn. "Are you feeling better?"

Eien hesitated but nodded, before stepping out of his room. "Yes."

Sasori hummed and gestured to the seat beside him for Eien to sit, not taking his eyes off the television set. "I should explain myself."

Eien walked over slowly and set his body down next to his father's. "Okay…"

Sasori turned off the tv and set the popcorn on the coffee table. "Let's start with last night." He looked over at him and Eien nodded to show that he was listening. "I assume that when I had stopped your breathing, that it triggered the last of the sickness that seemed to be hiding to react and flare out. After that, it latched on more tightly before starting up again. It was actually a good thing to be found so soon but I'm sorry that I had to burn it while it was still in you. If I had tried to take it out, it would have ripped you up from the inside before I could even due so and you would be drowning in your own blood." Eien tried to take it all in but Sasori began talking again. "I did some damage myself by burning it inside of you but it would have been worse if I did anything differently." Sasori paused to allow Eien any questions.

"Is that the last of it?"

Sasori pursed his lips and nodded his head. "Yes, I did another check over after I was done helping Yoru."

Eien nearly flinched. "What happened to him?"

The Devil's eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you remember?"

Eien slowly shook his head. "All of it was a blur." He began fiddling with the hands in his lap as he began remembering.

"You attacked me and Yoru tried to stop you but you held him back with something that began killing him, basically melting him. His mortal body was destroyed and most of his soul was very damaged, nearly to the point of death and I'm not sure if it will function as it did before. Either way, he will be feeling a lot of pain from now on and I'm not sure if it will stop."

Eien stared down at his lap with half-lidded eyes and he felt abhor towards himself. His throat felt tight and eyes filled his tears but he knew that crying wasn't going to help the demon.

"It was just a defense mechanism, it's not your fault. You weren't aware of what you were doing, Eien," Sasori tried to comfort him but Eien couldn't seem to accept it. In the back of his mind, he knew what he was doing. He could hear the demon's agonizing cries behind him and he didn't seem to care as he held a knife to his father's neck.

He covered his mouth with his hand and tried to force down the noxiousness. "Is he going to be okay?"

Sasori didn't bother to lie. "I don't know. He's unconscious and I did my best with healing but it may not be enough. He just needs time to rest, all right?"

Eien nodded but he desperately wanted to run. He had nearly killed Yoru, something that he found was impossible until now. "Can I see him?"

Sasori frowned, knowing that it was a bad idea but let him anyway. They both stood and went to the demon's room where Sasori opened the door and let Eien look inside. There was a figure in the bed, covered by a blanket and Kuma was curled up by it, his whimpers loud in the dark room. Eien stepped in and the dog immediately growled and stood up on the bed. He gave a bark and Eien was about to step back if not for the creamy hand that was lifted from the figure. It was placed on the dog's neck and Kuma backed off before lying down with a whimper again.

Eien was aware that Yoru was awake but he wasn't saying anything. Very carefully, he walked up to the demon's bedside and kneeled. He was almost convinced that this was someone else resting in his bed when he saw the demon's young face. But then his eyes opened and the shining silver was released.

"Yes, my prince?" The voice was the same deep monotone.

Eien's hands bawled up into fists and he didn't know why he got so angry. He was angry with himself, so why wasn't Yoru angry with him?

"Why do you look different?" Eien could have slapped himself for asking something so stupid but Yoru merely smiled.

"If you must know, this was how I looked like when I died. The king must have found it humorous to put this face on me again," His voice was soft, like speaking above a whisper would cause him physical pain. "Granted, I just look younger but the style never suited me so I changed."

Eien bit the inside of his cheek and he couldn't accept it that Yoru was so casual with him. "Are… are you in pain?"

Yoru's smile was so reassuring that Eien was convinced that he was all better. "Immense pain. You really did a number on me, my prince and I must give you a kudos. I didn't think you had it in you."

Eien now bit his lip as he let his forehead rest on the edge of the bed, tears falling as he choked on them. Sasori was about to move in to take him from the room but Yoru just laid a hand on his head to comfort him with a few shushes.

"You didn't realize what kind of state you were in. It was to be expected when you lashed out like that, my prince and it was best that I was effected and not someone else. Nobody can take a hit like a demon and recover. I'll be fine," He promised as he ruffled up the red mop of hair a bit, the teen just letting out a sob when he did that. "But what matters is that you're better now. This won't happen again and if it does, I would not do a thing differently."

Eien didn't lift his head but his sobs had stopped. "Are you going to be okay?" His voice was steady.

"Oh, I will be splendid," Yoru grinned. "Though, I prefer my older self, I can easily change that. But look on the bright side." Eien looked up with reddened eyes. "I don't have to eat human food anymore."

Eien gave a humorless chuckle and Sasori smiled lightly from the doorway.

"Now go away, I want to rest," Yoru ordered with a small wave of his hand and Eien nodded before standing up and leaving the room, Kuma giving a small growl as he did so, but a small pat from Yoru calmed him.

Sasori led Eien back to his room with a hand on his back. "I'll go bring you some dinner before you go to sleep."

Eien made an affirmative sound in the back of his throat before falling to his bed, jostling the kittens who just mewed and cuddled closer together. Eien didn't have the strength to keep his eyes open and fell asleep instantly where he had nightmares of demon's ripping him apart.

**I love making Eien suffer, but now I brought in Yoru… Everyone shall suffer on my behalf!**

**Review?**


	75. Loneliness

He was smiling, tried cerulean eyes stared into chocolate hues and he laughed lightly before whispering a hello. They were both of their sides so they were able to look at each other, but Sasori was propped up on his elbow so he got a better view.

The redhead had come home to find Deidara taking a nap and he figured it was because Eien barely gave them any sleep the night before. He was lying there until the blond had woken up and when he did Deidara had a startling awakening to see someone beside him, but he calmed when he saw who it was.

"How was your day, un?" Deidara whispered as he moved his body closer to his lover's and Sasori just hummed as he put an arm around him.

"Long, tiring. Yours?"

The blond sighed and rested his head against Sasori's chest, one arm coming around to hold him back. "It was good, but Eien wouldn't stop crying until a few hours ago. I think he's teething, un," Deidara said while frowning.

Sasori kissed the top of his head and reassurance. He knew that the blond hated seeing their son in pain. "I'll see what I can do about it, but for now let's rest."

Deidara smiled lightly and held himself closer to the warmth he found he couldn't live without. He didn't want to admit it, but he loved this man. He was afraid that the feeling wouldn't be requited and that he was still a tool for Sasori, but after all that he had done to take care of their family, it seemed impossible.

He clenched his lover's shirt and prayed to whatever deity out there that Sasori loved him back.

–

Those same blue eyes opened for a few moments before closing in confusion. Deidara groaned and sat up, cradling his head in his hands. His head was pounding and it was becoming a regular routine to wake up with a headache like this. Looking over at the clock, he saw it was time to get up and go to class and he dreaded it. His previous dream had tired him out for some reason and he had no idea why.

He couldn't remember his dreams fully, because once he woke up he felt so distant and alone. It usually took him a few minutes to get back in the swing of things but that was only when he dreamed about Sasori. They were all strange dreams but they all seemed… familiar and all were similar to each other.

Sighing harshly, Deidara put his feet on the floor and moved off the bed to get ready for another day and as much as he tried to do it, he couldn't push Sasori from his mind.

He knew that the redhead was avoiding him and why wouldn't he? The man was older, a widower, had a kid, plus he had a stable job he probably didn't want to lose by sleeping with a former patient. Deidara was used to flings and one night stands but it didn't feel right when he woke up from the first night to see that Sasori had left while he slept. It was almost like a betrayal.

Shaking his head, Deidara continued to get ready, jumping into the shower once the water warmed and he was reminded of his dream, of the warmth that Sasori held. He hummed and brushed some hair off his neck as he tried to remember more, wondering if he had enough time for a quickie.

Shaking his head, Deidara decided against it and grabbed some shampoo off the rack in his shower began washing his hair. Ten minutes later, he was stepping out into the frigid air, reaching for the towel he left on the bathroom counter. He wrapped it around his waist as he went to his bedroom to get some clothes on before finishing his morning routine.

Once he was dressed in a plain pair of jeans and a soft long sleeved-t he headed back to the bathroom, passing by his spare room in the process. His steps slowed as he stared into the dark room, his gaze lingering on the charcoal drawing he had done of the little boy crying.

Frowning, Deidara stepped in and turned on the lights, going for the framed portrait leaning against the wall. He had never really drawn anything so morose so he had no idea what inspired him to make something like this. Just looking at the boy made him feel hopeless. The dream that had inspired this was long gone and Deidara felt like he should remember the thing that made him create something so tragic.

Sighing, Deidara ran his fingers over the well dried canvas, over the boys face but felt nothing come to him. Pursing his lips, he got up and left the room to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth before heading to his classes.

–

_"Hey, blondie, get your fake ID ready for tonight."_

Deidara sighed as he opened his phone to see the text message displayed on the screen of his phone. He had just left his last class and now he had to get ready for his night shift at work in an hour.

Instead of texting, the blond just called his friend. "Hidan, you damn well know that I have to work so don't try to force me into drinking with you again, un," Deidara groused as he felt another headache come over him. He squeezed his eyes shut and sat down on a nearby bench, swearing lightly as he pulled his book bag close to him.

"I already asked Naruto to cover for you, so clam the fuck down. You sound like you need a night out anyway," The older male snorted and Deidara opened his eyes to look for some Advil in his bag.

"I'm not feeling very peachy," Deidara grumbled once he couldn't find any. "I've been having these fucking headaches and it's been a bitch, un."

"Then I'm sure that having some fun and hanging with us will help you get over it. I'm picking you up in two hours so be ready by then."

Deidara tried to protest, but Hidan had already hung up and the blond exhaled slowly before shoving his phone back into his pocket. He did _not _need this and he didn't want to be in anyone's company. Putting his head in his hands, he took a deep breath and tried to calm his headache.

"Hey, do you know where 530 South Hendrickson Street is?"

Blinking slowly, Deidara looked up to see a girl around his age scowling down at him. She was pale, had light red hair that was messy and a part of it fell between her large brown eyes. The beanie covering her head seemed to tame most of her hair but Deidara didn't get any more observation before she began talking once more.

"I'm looking for someone, he's around six foot, tan, has long red hair. Ring a bell?"

Deidara's brow furrowed and he shook his head. "No, I've never seen anyone like that, un," He grunted before standing up. "And if you're looking for a house you can just go on a computer and find it."

The girl snorted. "Thanks a lot, asshole. Go rot in fucking hell," She griped before walking away, leaving Deidara slightly unhinged. He shook his head and watched her stomp off, other students jumping away to clear a path for her so they wouldn't have to face her wrath.

Taking a deep breath, Deidara began walking to his car in the universities parking lot. He would walk to school everyday but some days it didn't even register as an option; especially when it looked like it was about to rain for forty days.

Once Deidara left the school parking lot, it began to drizzle on his windshield and as he reached for the knob to turn on the windshield wipers he swore he heard voices.

_"Do you think it's going to rain much longer, un?"_

_"No more than a day."_

Nearly slamming on the breaks, Deidara looked around his car, scared shitless that some serial killers had gotten in the back seat. His heart was hammering against his ribcage, and once he found no one he began focusing on the road again, not bothering to clear the windshield.

The second voice sounded familiar, the first not so much. Both had an accent that he wasn't familiar with but the tone of the second stood out to him and he wondered where he had heard it before.

He thought about it the whole way to his flat and he didn't even stop once he passed the threshold of the door. His headache was only mild now and could easily be taken away with some tea but he wanted to actually enjoy it and not be rushed by Hidan who was probably going to be barging through his door an hour early just to spite him.

Grunting loudly, he sank back into his leather couch, not even bothering to turn on any lights or take off his wet jacket. He had friends, more than he could count but he still felt alone. He went out, partied, drank on occasion and just hung out when he had the time.

Staring at the clock on the wall, Deidara watched the second hand tick by slowly, the soft clicking filling the silent room entirely until he couldn't ignore it anymore. It sounded as though the whole room was hollow and he swore that he felt even more empty. Instead of curling up on the couch and letting depression take hold of him, Deidara quickly texted Hidan to come right away.

He walked to his room briskly and threw together an outfit. A pair of grey skinny jeans, a white well-fitted long-sleeved T, covered by a dark sapphire cardigan. Hidan replied soon after with an affirmative and Deidara sighed in relief. He wouldn't be left alone for too long. Maybe he should get a dog.

Going to the bathroom, Deidara quickly made his hair into a low bun, making sure to include his fringe so it didn't blow in the wind. When the weather got this humid his hair had a tendency to frizz up and if he left it in a ponytail it would become unmanageable.

Leaning over the bathroom counter with a pencil of eyeliner held carefully in his hand, he began to redo his makeup that had smeared lightly when he rubbed his eyes in class. Even after doing this for nearly two years, his eyes began watering but he ignored it and continued to draw the eyeliner neatly to a point at the edge of his eyes, following the shape that was all ready there. Due to his heritage, it was done easier.

Humming gently, he leaned away from the counter and capped the pencil before placing it one of his bathroom drawers before checking himself over in the mirror.

Deidara pursed his lips when it felt like he was forgetting something but it just wasn't coming to him. There was a loud knock on the door, followed by some obscene shouting. Making sure to turn off the bathroom lights, he went to door to see his tall and obnoxious friend standing, his leather jacket open to reveal a low v-neck t-shirt which was spotted with rain.

"Took you fucking long enough," Hidan muttered as he pushed his way past Deidara who scoffed moved away from the zealot.

"You look like a douche bag, un."

Hidan turned to him and raised an eyebrow, his eyes roaming over the blond. "Well you look more faggish than usual."

Deidara exhaled harshly, wanting to tell him that wearing a cardigan was not gay and he just wore it because it liked it. "Then what would you have me wear?"

Hidan scoffed and waved him away as he walked into the blond's apartment, his wet shoes remaining on. "Konan's gonna meet us at the club and for the love of Jashin, don't act like a fucking kid again." Hidan gave him a pleading look that came across as irritation.

Deidara sighed and followed him into the kitchen, sitting down at the island in his kitchen as the silver-haired male went through his fridge. "Well don't get me an ID card that has the name Pete Zuhut."

Hidan chortled lightly. "That was a fucking awesome name. If you say it fast–"

"Yes, I know what it says, un," Deidara snapped, not feeling any better than just a few minutes ago. "Do we need to pick up anyone else?"

"Well there's the Uchiha," Hidan muttered as he got out a carton of milk before sniffing it and taking a swig, ignoring the demand for him to get a glass.

"I don't want to see Itachi even on a good day, Hidan, un." Deidara sighed and wringing his hands, suddenly having the urge to mold something, paint. Even a sketch would be helpful.

"Well Kisame won't go if Itachi won't. Fucking shame is what it is. Fucker's a good partier." Hidan closed the fridge and began raiding Deidara's cupboard for some hard stuff that Deidara kept on occasion.

Deidara tapped his finger against the counter before getting a piece of paper from his art room to just sketch a bit while Hidan occupied himself before it was time to go. He swiped a pen from the counter as he sat back down and he began swiping the tip against the blank plane, having an image burned into his mind that he quickly transferred to the page.

Hidan looked over his shoulder away from a cupboard when he realized Deidara was ignoring him. He closed the wooden doors and tried to peek at what the younger male was drawing.

"The hell are you drawing?"

Deidara seemed to hear the question and he looked up, his hand never stilling. "Hm? Oh, it's nothing, un. Just… drawing, y'know?" His voice became hollow, his full attention now being put towards the paper in front of him. Hidan's eyelids slitted as he stood by the blond to see what he was actually drawing. "Hey, can you get some color pencils from the room?"

Deidara's hand had finally stopped and he was grimacing, like he had a headache. Hidan nodded slowly and he found a pack in the spare bedroom, some expensive brand he had never heard of. Once he handed it to the blond, Deidara spilled all of them out onto the counter before grabbing the ones he wanted to use before scribbling harshly, his shading rough.

Hidan continued to watch him, not sure what he was drawing exactly yet, Deidara's shoulders hunched over the paper until he went completely still and leaned back in his chair, now breathing deeply like he just ran for ten miles. This gave Hidan a clear view of what the blond drew, and it was like the air was punched out of him as soon as he saw the paper.

"Deidara, what did you just draw?"

The blond looked up at Hidan, curious at the normality of his words. "I don't know, Hidan, I just felt like drawing," He paused to look at the paper to explain himself but couldn't find any words to describe the picture. There was a man in the center of what appeared to be an old room, the ceiling wood and the walls made of stone. The man wasn't colored, so he remained white but the three-bladed scythe impale in his abdomen was red, along with the blood drawn from the stranger who was slightly hunched over, his hands gently gripping the lethal weapon. His whole stance read exhaustion, his legs spread apart like he was bracing himself, and his shoulders seemed like they carried the weight of the world on them.

"I just felt like drawing that," Deidara continued, his throat clenching like he was going to cry, but his eyes neither wetted nor burned. "Besides, it's not the darkest thing I've drawn."

Hidan didn't seem to like it and Deidara eyed him for a moment before he looked at the clock on the blond's stove. "I think we should get going."

Deidara was almost put off by the mundane words, but he nodded anyway. Making sure to have his keys and wallet plus his mobile, he slipped into a peacoat, he and Hidan leaving his apartment, the zealot now bitching about some co-worker of his, or how much Kakuzu was bugging him.

This seemed normal, this seemed right. They stopped by a few people's houses to take them clubbing with them and soon Hidan's car was filled with loud conversation, the scent of beer and laughter.

Deidara was actually starting to enjoy himself and he had a nice buzz before actually getting to the club, the sky now dark. They parked a block away and walked their way to the building. Deidara laughed when someone mentioned his first failed attempt to get into a club when he was eighteen.

"Yeah, next time make sure that the bouncer isn't a someone you know."

"It wasn't my fault that he worked at the club," Deidara grumbled, despising the fact about being well-known.

"Hey, shut the fuck up, we're almost here," Hidan warned as he go out his wallet to show his drivers license, not needing a fake one due to being of age. The whole group showed their ID's, some faux and some legit until it was Deidara's turn. The bouncer eyed him and Deidara smiled lightly in ease. He was given the okay and they all headed into the club, going to the bar to open a tab and drink to their heart content. Oh the fun of a Friday night. Though Deidara would have to admit that his last Friday night was much more enjoyable.

He forgot about that Friday on his sixth shot with Konan, the woman shuddering at the hard liquor and waving her hands as she got over the brutal burn. "Fuck, Dei, get me something to chase it with," She exclaimed over the music of the club and Deidara laughed at her, telling her it was too late for one.

Deidara ordered another shot of Absolute Vodka, wanting to forget everything that happened today, the emptiness and the feeling of loss. And on his tenth shot he did.

There was grinding on the dance floor, making out with a random guy before his girlfriend carted him away, but Deidara made sure to blow them a kiss to spite the woman who scowled at him. After a few more beers and mojitos, he was at the bar, head resting against the cool surface as the club began toning down, people leaving in large herds.

He tried asking for another drink but the bartender, another guy Deidara knew who was well aware of his age, told him he'd had enough. Deidara tried to slur a response but came out with a grumble, his tongue now dead to him.

"Okay, Deidara, give me your keys, you aren't driving," The man mumbled, holding out his hands and the blond looked up with a petulant pout on his face. It didn't even register in his mind that he had no car to drive with anyway. He grabbed whatever was in his pocket and slapped them onto the granite counter. A few coins rolled away and the bartender ignored them as he went for the blond's keys, phone and wallet. "Who you with tonight?"

Deidara sat up his a slow frown forming. The club was loud, alarmingly so, so the words sounded like, "Who you want tonight?" He sighed and shook his head, refusing to answer until he pestered some more. "Sasori," Deidara managed to mumble and the man nodded before going through the blond's phone to find the contact.

Deidara must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, he was being escorted out of the club, without his things, a tough arm holding him up.

He was looking down to make sure his feet landed where they were supposed to, but he was suddenly stopped when he saw a pair of feet in front of his own. Very slowly, he looked up to see large brown eye filled to the brim with disappointment and it made him want to jump under a semi-truck.

"Thank you for taking care of him," Sasori said as he was gently passed the blond who stumbled into his chest. "Did he cause you much trouble?"

The bouncer shook his head. "No, just drink himself into a stupor. You weren't with him?"

Deidara didn't look up to see Sasori shake his head. "No, but I can take him home. I'll call his friends and tell him that he's with me."

The bouncer nodded and thanked him before walking back to the club.

Deidara slowly looked up at the redhead, his vision fuzzing around the edges. "'M sorry, Danna, it just hurt… so much," He whispered into Sasori's chest and he was sure that he would be rejected, but he felt a hand gently patting his back, comforting him, he realized.

"Come on, let's get you home and in bed _before_ you become hung over."

–

Sasori's evening was perfect. After Eien's incident and Yoru getting a new body things were very… stressful.

Beginning with Yoru, things were strange. He was practically human so he gained new habits of a human because his soul could not support a body. So when he wasn't sleeping, he was on the couch eating anything within sight and sobbing about some soap opera on a local station.

Yoru was too emotional and it was like he was a different person entirely. It wasn't that he was like that when he was human, he just wasn't accustomed to it after nearly two millennia of being a demon who didn't necessarily feel like humans did.

And one thing that he couldn't hide anymore was pain and he was in that constantly, which was probably why he was trying to drown it in tv and junk food. He was very weak, so much in fact that when he hadn't eaten for five hours, his soul couldn't handle taking care of the body and he was coughing up blood, his organs shutting down before his human body deteriorated completely.

So he had to be under constant watch and Sasori couldn't watch him. He had work and Eien had school. Instead Sasori asked Hikari to watch over Yoru and the demon accepted humbly, not doing anything to mock Yoru in his state. Although Sasori knew if Eien didn't have school, he couldn't even look at Yoru.

Sasori had an idea of what he was going through. He was waiting for it to happen some time but Eien was probably coming to terms about who he was, probably for the past few weeks. Claiming that no one believed in them, that he was imaginary in their eyes and then realizing what kind of power he had and how he couldn't control it.

He was finally becoming aware of what he really was and Sasori knew that it was scaring him. Before, Eien hated the idea of being human and now he didn't want to be anything at all. Sasori was ashamed of peeking into his son's thoughts but he had to make sure that he was okay, that he wasn't going to do something drastic.

Eien believed he was a monster and he began avoiding anything that reminded him of that fact, including seeing Yoru and he was even trying to avoid Sasori himself which, Sasori wouldn't like to admit, hurt him. Their heritage wasn't something to be ashamed of and Eien had gifts but that didn't mean that he was something to be feared.

But that day was different. Yoru had managed to get a grip on himself and he managed to hold a conversation, no weeping or talk about pain involved. Sasori had been trying to get through to Eien and he had been teaching him how to heal again, how to be helpful. Eien had finally accepted that day and he had helped soothe Yoru's ache for a few hours. Sasori could tell it made Eien happy, or at least slightly content with what else he was able to do, doing his best to ignore the lethal part of him.

So that night, the three of them were sitting on the couch watching a movie about two men trying to find a city of gold with the horse that wasn't even theirs. Every once and a while Yoru would mutter something about Aztecs being crazy and Sasori would only raise a brow at him before looking back at the movie.

But it was the first night that Eien managed to stay more than an hour with them and he was even letting their two remaining kittens sit on his lap. Kuma remained at Yoru's legs and he had stopped growling at Eien which was a big plus in Sasori's book.

Then he got a call, and he could barely detect the voice on the other end the music was so loud.

_"Hey, Deidara's still here, are you coming back for him? The kid's drunk out of his mind."_

Sasori was clearly taken aback and he asked who the caller was because he recognized Deidara's number. He got a club name with an address and an explanation of the situation. Apparently when Deidara was asked who he was with he answered 'Sasori'.

The Devil tried to reason with him, telling him he wasn't with the blond but he realized that he just couldn't leave Deidara there if he was all alone. He told the man on the other line he would be there as soon as possible and explained the situation to Eien and Yoru.

Eien frowned at the mention of his not-mother and Sasori almost saw a flicker of longing in his eyes that was soon covered up by sorrowing confirmation. Sasori tried to reassure him that he was just dropping him off and that was it but Yoru was too engrossed in the movie to notice his masters' unease.

So here Sasori was, trying to buckle up a grumbling Deidara who was whining that he could do it himself. He looked like a mess, multiple strands of hair coming out of his bun, his cardigan ruffled and wrinkled. Not to mention the smell that wafted off him that made Sasori's nose scrunch up nearly to his eyebrow.

Driving was another story.

"You hate me," Deidara muttered as he stared out the window, rain still pattering against the glass.

Sasori shook his head and kept on looking at the road. "No, I don't hate you, Deidara. I'm just tired is all." Shaking his head a little more, he looked over at the blond. "Why were you at a club anyway, huh?" He tried not to let disappointment slip into his voice but Deidara seemed to slink further into his seat, meaning he heard it.

It was only two minutes later when Deidara answered. "Have you ever been alone, un?"

Most of the words were hard to make out but Sasori managed to understand, his gaze back on the yellow line in the middle of the road.

"Felt alone? It's terrible… That's all I feel lately and no matter how many people I try to surround myself by…" Deidara stopped talking but Sasori was all ready reeled in, wanting to know what Deidara was talking about. "It doesn't work," His voice broke and Sasori looked over to see the blond gently weeping against the window, his tears becoming streaks down the glass.

Sasori frowned empathetically and he had an idea of why Deidara felt like that. He really needed to figure out how to stop Deidara from feeling his past life because it was actively killing his current one.

"You aren't alone, Deidara," Sasori said softly as he began staring ahead again. "You have friends who care for you and I will admit that I care for you. I don't want to see you like this because it hurts me and I'm sure it hurts your friends as well."

Deidara chuckled bitterly. "They don't see it and they don't understand, un. _You _don't understand, Sasori– Oh, God~" Deidara groaned and Sasori snapped his eyes over to the blond to see him heaving.

Swearing, Sasori pulled over so quickly he almost ran over the curb. Deidara's motor skills were completely useless so Sasori ran outside to his door and got him out of the car before he would throw up on his carpets. Sasori helped Deidara stay up as he vomited into the grass of someone's lawn, making sure to hold his disarray of hair from his face as the rain continued to pour down over them.

It was over quickly and Deidara muttered something akin to, "Tastes like shit, un." Sasori made sure he was okay before getting him back into the passenger seat of his Lexus to dry off.

After that Deidara remained silent, all that he wanted to say had been said. Though at one point Deidara muttered something about being too hot and he chucked off his peacoat, throwing it in the backseat to find later. Soon, Sasori pulled up to Deidara's apartment complex, and he managed a relieved sigh. Going to the passenger side, he helped Deidara out of his car and escorted him to the blond's door.

"Okay, give me your keys."

Deidara scowled at him like he was an idiot. "I don't have them. Max took them so I couldn't drive."

Sasori nearly gaped but he clenched his jaw instead. "Then how are we getting inside?"

Deidara looked down like he had been admonished. "I don't know, un," He mumbled petulantly and Sasori took a deep breath, doing his best to ignore how Deidara leaned in _very _close to him for leverage he was sure. Going for his last resort, he started patting Deidara's pockets, the blond giggling as he did so. Empty.

Running a hand over his mouth, Sasori shook his head. "Okay, this is what we're going to do, we're going back to the club and–"

"You're stupid, Danna," Deidara muttered into his shoulder. "The were closing, that's why they kicked me out so fast. We can get them back tomorrow, un."

Sasori nearly groaned and tried to tell Deidara that they couldn't spend the night in his car. "All right, all right, just… Okay, I am telling you this now and only once." Deidara looked up and Sasori wished that he didn't have that glazed over look in his eyes. "I'm going to take you to my house and you will sleep off your drunkenness there and once you wake up, you're going to call a friend and have him pick you up, and get your keys so you can get back home. This is the only time you are ever coming over and I mean it."

Deidara's brow furrowed but he nodded, his arms wrapping around Sasori, muttering a small thanks into his jacket. Sasori tried to detach the blond from him but the younger male seemed to lose his legs and he fell, Sasori catching him with ease. Not even bothering to try to make Deidara walk, he picked him up like a baby and carried him down the steps with ease, Deidara babbling about how strong he was but he was all ready falling asleep.

The drive back to his home was quiet and Sasori wished it would stay that way the rest of the night but once he got passed the threshold of his home, holding up Deidara, the blond began retching and Sasori rushed him to the closest bathroom, Eien shooting him a bewildered look but Yoru remained wrapped up in his movie.

Sasori had Deidara kneel over the porcelain bowl, his retching continuing until the blond was dry heaving. After five minutes, Deidara moaned and Sasori knew that he was done before helping him up, making sure to flush the toilet before they left.

Eien was watching Deidara in slight interest and Sasori explained their current situation briefly, Deidara not even aware of his surroundings. Sasori began to wonder how he managed to hold a conversation with the blond before. The Devil took him to his room and sat him down by his bed, making sure to have the waste basket nearby incase he need another vomiting session.

But Deidara didn't seem to need it, instead he pulled at his cardigan, muttering about it being too hot. Sasori help him out of it but left him in his shirt before taking off his shoes. "If you need anything just call but I just want you to sleep now, okay?" Deidara nodded hazily and closed his eyes as he was laid down, Sasori gently pulling the cover over him. "You're dehydrated so I'll bring a glass of water for you and I want you to drink a little bit, all right?"

"God, yes I understand, Mom, just go," Deidara tried waving him away but his hand just flopped from inside the covers.

Sasori nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. He turned around to see Eien sitting on the couch, looking anything but comfortable. "He'll only be here for the night."

Eien nodded and checked the time before saying he needed to go to bed, walking straight past Sasori without a second glance. The redhead frowned at his hard work of trying to get Eien to cheer up go to waste. Yoru was on the couch still, staring at the screen with a glazed look before he began sobbing gently, bringing a hand up to his face, telling the Devil that he was okay while waving his other hand at him.

Sasori shook his head and wished that he didn't let Hikari have the night off to hunt because now he had to deal with Yoru who needed emotional support and healing now. Not to mention Deidara who he heard vomiting in the other room. It was going to be a long night.

**I almost forgot to post this. I started started a new semester and I'm taking the SATs soon (tomorrow) so I will be busy. Does anybody read this? Or this story? If you do, I appreciate the support. If you don't, I will keep on posting until I am done with this mess of a… thing. I should have stopped long ago.**

**Review?**


	76. The morning after

He was trapped, his hands shackled to the wall and his feet chained together. The stone he sat against was cold and damp, the rats loitering near him, sniffing at his clothes before taking a nibble and backing away when they confirmed the lack of nutrition.

Oil lamps hung ten feet apart on the wall, the little light strong enough to cast looming shadows of the nearby filth and the man leaning against the wall. His head was down, his long blond hair matted and soiled with blood and dirt from the rough ground he sat on.

He was silent, and once the rats' nails stopped scraping against the ground you could hear the soft pitter patter of tears falling onto his lap but no sound escaped his lips. He learned long ago that crying got him nowhere. Pleading, begging, and certainly groveling was accepted and in fact encouraged, but he couldn't fake it anymore, his loathing and sorrow overpowering it.

For that, he was tossed into the dungeon and raped. He didn't scream, he didn't beg because now he had nothing to beg for. They had taken away the one thing that added meaning to his life and he was so lost, unable to find any solution of getting him back.

The patter grew more erratic and the man took a gasping breath, now allowing himself to sob in his hopeless situation. It took only minutes until he was screaming and someone came down to him, the one person that sent him on edge and the man had never wanted to kill someone more than him.

He promised refuge. He promised comfort and even bargaining of getting his son back. The man listened and after a stiff agreement, he was released his ankles and wrists rubbed raw from his confinement. He was treated kindly, servants taking care to clean him and get him decent for the Duke. He was then put to bed but when no one came for word of his son he panicked and left, soon to be beaten down. The Duke heard and made sure to punish him quick but the man became silent once more, docile for the Duke because he couldn't even bare to be conscious as he was raped.

And it continued on like that, black eyes peering down at him, a snarling grin biting at him. It was real, all of it but then the man was elsewhere and he was lashed across the back.

–

Deidara gasped as his eyes flew open, nausea spreading through his veins and he managed to lean over the bed and vomit before he got it anywhere else. After a minute, eyes watering he managed to see a trashcan next to the bed, catching the acidic substance.

He groaned and wiped his mouth on the sheets before rolling back into the bed, wondering when his ceiling looked so different. He gasped and began kicking against the sheets as he realized he had no idea where he was. Suddenly remembering his dream, he panicked and believed he was kidnapped and raped.

Deidara began panting as he sat up, looking around quickly, his hands going over his body to make sure that he was still in one piece. The only pain that seemed to go through his body was the ones of a hangover. "Fuck, un," Deidara swore as he realized he was in someone's home and not actually kidnapped. "Who picked me up last night?"

He didn't look around the room yet because there was something that looked like a gift from God himself and it was a glass of water on the bedside table, nearly filled to the brim and waiting for him. Deidara was reminded of the dry ache in his mouth and he nearly snatched it from the table before chugging it, some water dripping down the sides of his mouth. It was gone in five seconds and Deidara put it back down on the night stand before resting and observing his surroundings.

He looked around the room and tried to find anything to trigger his memory. On the far side of the room there was a dresser and to the right side a desk with a fuck-ton of paperwork on it. The room had two doors (besides the closet) and the right was left ajar, revealing a part of a towel rack. A bathroom he confirmed.

Deidara groaned when his bladder protested against his abdomen and he tried to get to the bathroom as quickly as possible without igniting the pain in his head any further. After relieving himself, he looked around the room to try and find any pictures, at least for a clue of who's house he was in. So far there was none until he saw one at the edge of the desk, almost leaning against the wall.

He squinted and that's when he realized that it was dark in the room. So he leaned in close to the picture frame and tried to contain himself when he saw the photo. It was of a teenager sleeping on the couch with four kittens sprawled all over him. He chuckled briefly to himself and looked at the teens face and his humor went down the drain.

"Shit," He gasped as he looked around the room again. He was in Sasori's house. Holy Fucking God! He didn't remember a lick of last night and he was seriously considering jumping out the window so he wouldn't have to face Sasori. Deidara looked around briefly once more when he heard voices on the other side of the left door. He paused and stepped closer to listen.

"Yoru, you need to stop going through so many tissues."

"But Lana Del Rey is my spirit animal!"

"Stop listening to her!"

Deidara's eyes widened when he realized it was Sasori who was talking. He had no idea who to but the redhead sounded very peeved off. Probably because the barely legal patient he fucked was in his house.

Deidara swore once more and looked at the window before going over to it and opening the curtains, the sunlight pounding into his eyes. Groaning, Deidara backed away and looked out the window. It was sunny, more so than the day before.

Looking around the room, he found his shoes by the bed and slipped them on as quickly as he could, his head aching as he had to bend down to tie them up. He pat his chest lightly, now seeing that his cardigan was off and he scanned the room quickly only to find it slung across the chair behind the desk.

He grabbed it and was about to sling it on, but stopped, scrunching his nose at the intense smell wafting off it. Something akin to vodka and vomit. Shaking his head, he walked over to the window and squinted at the bright light, before placing his hand on the lock and turning it.

As soon as he opened the window, the door leading outside opened and he froze as a voice called out to him.

"I strongly suggest that you don't climb out the window because I am not going out after you if you hurt yourself."

Deidara cringed and turned around to see Sasori in the doorway, his countenance impassive but not in anyway intimidating.

Deidara swallowed stiffly and turned away from the window. "Hey, un..."

Sasori replied with a small hello, almost to spite the blond.

"Uh," Deidara mumbled as he rubbed his neck. "We didn't..." Sasori raised a brow. "Did we?"

Sasori shook his head in a sense of disbelief. "Come out and have some breakfast and I'll explain."

Deidara had a feeling this would turn into a long lecture and he hesitated but took a deep breath and walked out to see a cozy living room. He didn't want to snoop so he didn't look around much as he followed Sasori through the kitchen to the dining room.

The table was all ready set but one thing that Deidara noticed was that it was only them in the house. "Wasn't there someone else here, un?" He asked, not wanting to sit down just yet.

Sasori put down a napkin before sitting down. "Yeah, he went back to sleep. An old family friend of mine who's living with me."

"Oh," Deidara mumbled as he finally took a seat, feeling extremely awkward even though Sasori seemed completely content. There was only a cup of coffee in front of him and Deidara felt even more uncomfortable to see a full breakfast set out in front of him.

It had been only a week since they had spoken to each other but Deidara felt their last conversation linger in the air. Sasori didn't really want anything to do with him and he didn't explain why. If Sasori wanted to use him he should have just said so and Deidara would have been fine with some booty calls but this seemed almost personal.

The blond nearly scoffed. Of course it was personal. Deidara had thought they were friends and then they had sex and he felt that that somehow ruined their relationship. The logical response would be to–

Deidara jumped when he felt something soft rub against his foot, way to soft to be Sasori's foot, and he got out of his chair to make sure it wasn't something dangerous. "The hell was that, un?" He asked Sasori who just sipped his coffee and made a 'ksk' sound in rapid sequence and Deidara heard something like a chirp from under the table.

A furry orange kitten pranced out from under the table and pounced at Sasori's leg but the redhead didn't react negatively, instead deciding to just scratch the kitten's head.

"Itazura Sukina," Sasori said as if it said it all.

Deidara recognized the words but he was still rusty in his own Japanese. He sat back down and eyed the kitten who slinked away, emerald eyes peeking at him once before disappearing from sight. "Mischievous, un," He supplied and Sasori nodded with a small smile.

"Eat up before it gets cold," He suggested and Deidara picked up a fork slowly before testing the eggs.

"I didn't know you had cats. You've never mentioned them before, un."

Sasori replied with a shrug, taking comfort in holding his mug. "We got them last week. There were four but we gave two away to a friend."

Deidara hummed and took a small bite of toast. "So… Can you tell me what happened last night, un?"

Sasori didn't seem put off by the question, his posture and countenance still at ease. "Well, I got a call around midnight saying that I left you at a bar." Deidara raised a brow and Sasori sighed with a shake of his head. "I have no idea, they said that you told them to call me. Anyways, I took you home with a small stop on the way so you could throw up–" Deidara winced, "but once we got there, you told that me that you didn't have your keys or anything else," Sasori's voice became strained, like talking about the stress made him so once more.

"Then?" Deidara pressed, taking a sip of his orange juice, the liquid easing the dry ache in his throat due to embarrassment.

Sasori shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing much after that, I just took you back here and got you in bed before you hurt yourself. And because you are feeling so much better I think it would be best if you left sooner rather than later."

Deidara tried not to let the words sting at him but it was kind of hard when he realized his infatuation with the man. He nodded anyway. "Yeah, can I use your phone, un? I couldn't find mine and–"

"It's probably still at the club," Sasori helped as he stood up to get the home phone from the kitchen. At that moment, the door at the end of the hall on Deidara's left opened, and a giant white dog pounded in, front paws in Deidara's lap to analyze and sniff him better. The blond was so startled, he couldn't even make a sound until a harsh, but very young voice, called out for the dog to get off.

Once the samoyed fell off with a dejected whimper, Deidara saw a short redhead in a sweatshirt and pair of shorts with a leash in his hand. It seemed like he had went out for a walk with the dog.

"Thanks, un," Deidara chuckled, feeling more than embarrassed. Deidara didn't miss the way those bright blue eyes raked over his body and they were the most judgmental eyes the blond had ever saw and _felt_.

"Hey, did you need any other assignment?"

Deidara was shocked to see the transformation in Eien's whole countenance. He brightened when he heard the familiar voice behind him and he turned around to greet the person. He was happier in an instant and Deidara found he could relate to the feeling. The person walked up and Deidara saw it was Trevor. Once the teen's eyes found his, Deidara waved with a light smile.

"Hi," He said, slightly baffled (or as baffled as he could be) and Eien sent a narrowed look at Deidara for tearing Trevor's attention away from him. Trevor was in similar attire to Eien's and Deidara assumed that they both went for a walk.

Deidara heard Sasori sigh behind him, obviously aware of the tension. "Eien go and check if Kuma knocked anything over and take off your shoes."

The redhead's gaze snapped to Sasori and Deidara swore he saw a hint of shame. For what, Deidara couldn't even begin guessing. Trevor followed Eien and the brunette sent him a questioning glance before looking for the dog's destruction.

Sasori picked up the phone and offered it to Deidara who just blinked before taking it slowly, their hands brushing for a millisecond. Deidara's eyelids nearly fluttered. His hands were still warm and it sent a jolt of longing through all of his limbs.

Sasori didn't seem to notice, or care, because he walked into the kitchen to refill his coffee cup, asking Deidara if he wanted any. Deidara nodded his head as he dialed Hidan's number. It was picked up after the second ring.

_"What?"_

Deidara took the phone away from his ear, grimacing, before putting it back. "Hi, Hidan, it's Deidara."

The blond almost couldn't understand the zealot after that._ "Where the fuck are you?! I can't find you anywhere, you little shit!"_

Deidara sighed and waited for him to quiet down. "I'm over at a friend's house and I need you to pick me up so I can get my shit from the club, un." He could hear Sasori talking to someone in the kitchen and he leaned back in his chair to see that it was Eien, who was getting admonished by the look on his face. He couldn't hear anything that Sasori said, but Eien just nodded and turned and left the kitchen.

"Huh?" Deidara asked, noticing that he missed Hidan's question.

"_The fucking club doesn't open until three pm, dumb ass. Don't you have a spare key or some shit?"_

Deidara groaned and rubbed his brow. His hangover was getting worse just by talking to Hidan. "My parents have a spare but I _really _don't want to go to them, un."

Sasori sat down at the table and placed a mug of coffee in front of the blond, Deidara giving a small smile of appreciation. "_Okay, well where the fuck are you? Who're you with?"_

It was almost like Sasori heard the question on the other line because he looked at Deidara with a firm look and he stared back. Deidara felt the strong instinct to lie and he sighed, "I'm with Jordan, un. It's fine, I can stay here longer."

He could hear Hidan's scoff on the other line. _"Fine, suit yourself, blondie. Next time don't stray like a dipshit, okay?"_

Deidara chuckled. "Yeah, okay. Bye." There was no reply before Hidan hung up.

Deidara looked at Sasori who drank his coffee slowly and he swore that everything the redhead did was graceful. The man could probably step in dog shit and he would still look just as charming as he did now.

"So you're staying longer?"

Deidara nearly flinched at his tone. He felt reprimanded. "Sorry, I think I could get another ride from someone else and they wouldn't be as prodding as Hidan, un."

Sasori waved his hand at the him. "Don't bother. Once the club opens I can take you to get your stuff back. I didn't have anything planned today anyway."

Deidara chuckled without humor as he poked at his eggs. "I don't want to be an unwanted house guest–"

Sasori stood up just as a knock hit the front door. "Don't worry, there's a lot more of them coming."

–

Sasori could be surrounded by thousands of souls and not be overwhelmed. It was his job, his life to guide souls in the afterlife and it was normal. He could handle that.

He couldn't handle having more than three people in his house though. When he went to the front door, he saw a short redheaded girl with dark brown eyes and recognized her immediately.

She looked like she was about to say something obnoxious until she saw who answered the door. _"M-my King!" _She blushed and bowed her body as a sign of respect. _"I-I thought that Taiyou was here, my apologies, I–"_

Sasori cut her off with a raise of his hand and she stammered until she stopped talking. "He will be here soon, but you can come in and wait for him." Sasori stepped aside with a friendly smile, hoping this would calm the girl down.

She swallowed heavily before stepping in, making sure to avoid his eye, showing that she was completely submissive. "Do you know what he has been doing this past century?" She asked hesitantly, finding it all right to speak a foreign language with the Devil whom she worshipped. This man was her God.

Sasori smiled and offered her a seat, taking the one across from her. "He's been in and out for a while. More importantly, how have you been, Tayuya?" He saw her flinch under the name and his smile dropped slightly. "Do you go under a different name now?"

"N-no," She said in haste, not wanting to offend or deny the Devil anything. "You can call me that, it's just… I haven't used the name in many years."

Sasori nodded and heard the chair in the dining room move, some dishes being rearranged before being placed in the sink.

Tayuya's ears perked and she leaned her body to see who else was there. "Is the prince here as well?"

Sasori shook his head and stood up, but held up a hand when Tayuya stood as well, telling her to sit. "It's just another guest. I hope you don't mind, there are a few people over at the moment."

The girl shook her head just as a door to the left opened, revealing the disheveled prince and a taller mortal behind him. Tayuya stood to greet him but once Eien saw her, he just turned around and went back into his room, Trevor's countenance confused as he was pushed back in.

Sasori gave an apologetic smile to her. "I'm sorry, he has been… Having a difficult time lately. It would be best to leave him alone."

Footsteps were coming from the kitchen and Deidara stepped into the living room, not aware of the guest inside. He paused and apologized quickly but Tayuya noticed him instantly, her countenance filling with annoyance and anger.

"Hey, fucking asshole, you did know where this place was! So what, you like to make life harder for others because you're a prick?"

Sasori raised a brow at the girl as Deidara blanched under the yelling and speculation. A few seconds later the girl realized what she just said and in front of Sasori of all people. She began stammering apologies in her native language and Sasori gave a deep sigh, before telling her to stop.

Deidara was about to walk away but Sasori mentioned him quickly. "This is a friend of mine and this is his first time visiting. I'm sorry if there was a misunderstanding between you two earlier, but I hope that there are no more harsh feelings."

Tayuya quickly shook her head. "No, My–" The look Sasori sent her, almost sent her to the floor and she had to collect herself. "No, there are none."

Deidara shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Um, can I use your bathroom, un?"

Sasori looked over at him before allowing it and Deidara quickly walked across the living room, keeping his head down so he wouldn't be in the middle of the confrontation.

Tayuya's face was red and Sasori felt the embarrassment coming off her in waves. "You can sit while you wait. Do you want anything to eat?" Sasori allowed a humorless smile to crawl up his face. "I'm sorry to say I don't have the usual refreshments."

The redheaded girl sat and cleared her throat. "Perhaps some tea?"

Sasori nodded and headed to the kitchen to prepare the drink for the demon. If this 'Aki' did come around, Sasori had a feeling that he would have to ask them to take their meeting somewhere else because he was sure it would become dangerous for the mortals in his house, plus the useless demon sleeping.

He was getting the tea kettle out when he felt a something collide with his leg. He looked down and smiled sweetly at the grey kitten clinging to his pant leg with nothing but playfulness. They had named her Wisp and she was not unlike her trouble-making sister.

She gave a small mew and Sasori leaned down to pluck her off his jeans before setting her down. She meowed again in desperation and he chuckled before petting her, her back arching into the touch.

"Go bug Kuma," He ordered and she just bounded off to find the dog who was probably with Yoru. Sasori grimaced at the thought of Tayuya seeing the depleted demon. He knew for a fact that the younger demon did not like him.

There was a burst of energy when Sasori was settle the kettle on the stove to boil. He turned around to see Hikari standing there with a satisfied smile on his face. "I've brought Yoru some sustenance. Is he sleeping?" Hikari was all ready moving to the living room, not noticing the girl sitting on the couch.

Sasori followed in case things got physical but so far Hikari didn't notice the redhead. "There's someone here to see you."

He hummed and looked around until his eyes finally locked with the brown of the young demon. His countenance grew with mirth and the girl got up quickly. Hikari moved to embrace her but all he got was a slap to his face, just as all three doors to the bedrooms opened.

Deidara looked awestruck and even more uncomfortable. Eien gave an exasperated groan before closing the door, knowing of the drama ahead. Yoru on the other hand appeared impassive but he still looked like he wanted to hide, Kuma by his feet, whimpering as his master closed the door.

Sasori considered taking Deidara away but he knew that he would probably be the only one to calm down the two demons.

Hikari clutched at his cheek in shock. "Tayuya, that was very rude," He gasped.

The demon glared at him with tears forming in her large eyes. _"I've been looking for you for two centuries," _She rasped. _"You never even tried finding me even after you were done with another damned contract."_

Sasori grimaced and looked at Deidara apologetically. He walked over to him and the blond just stared at him. "Here," He handed him his keys and Deidara looked at them confused. "Take Eien and Trevor out for ice-cream or something, all right? I kind of need to take care of this," He smiled and he felt the affection the blond had for him.

"Do I just ask them, or–"

Sasori moved to Eien's room as he heard Tayuya yell at the demon before her. He opened the door to see Eien and Trevor lounging on the teen's bed. "Get up, you're both going out for ice-cream," Sasori ordered as he threw their sweatshirts at them.

Eien gaped and Trevor just felt confused. "Dad–"

"Now, Eien," Sasori demanded as the yelling got louder. Eien groaned and shucked on the article of clothing, Trevor just holding his. They both moved out of the room to see Deidara.

"You're going with Deidara, and don't come back for a while," Sasori said quickly as he corralled the three of them to the garage. He snatched his wallet from the counter before handing it to Eien. "Thank you," Sasori whispered to him and he could see in Eien's eyes how much he didn't want to do this. He had problems of his own and Sasori was forcing more onto him.

After a moment, Eien nodded and went to join the other two in the garage.

Sasori sighed and closed the door and headed back to the living room where Tayuya seemed to be going hysterical. _"You're a bastard for leaving me alone like that!"_

Hikari replied through strained lips. _"You do not understand my responsibilities to the Devil. I have many things to do–"_

_"So you neglect your daughter for two hundred years and let her search the entire Underworld instead?"_

Sasori stepped in before they could get any further. _"Enough," _He hissed and Tayuya looked like she was struck by lightning. Sasori looked at both redheads without malice, but with determination to resolve this. "I will not allow you to fight in my home when I have invited you inside with good intentions. If you wish to continue arguing like this, you may leave."

Tayuya looked ashamed but Hikari held his head high, nearly matching Sasori's height. "Very well." He held his daughter's gaze. "Would you like to _talk _about this?"

–

Once Deidara started driving his headache began pounding and he groaned uncomfortably at the sun shining through the windshield. And with every turn the car made, his upset stomach churned and he had to hold back a groan. He thought of the people in the house screaming and wondered what it was about and if Sasori was really apart of it or was supposed to be the one to fix it. Deidara didn't know the problem because the language seemed so… weird. He sighed when the sun shinned right in his eyes.

He barely noticed the hand holding out sunglasses to him and he had to look at Eien who was staring out the window with the most bored expression on his face.

He took them with a small thanks before slipping them on. Now he really looked like he was hungover. He managed to catch his reflection in the rearview mirror and all he noticed was his clammy complexion, blood shot eyes, with smudged eyeliner, (through the sunglasses) and a bird's nest of hair. He almost cursed Sasori for sending him out looking like this.

Trevor opted for sitting in the back seat and Eien decided to take the front, but the brunette was the first to speak up. "So… What are you doing over?"

Deidara repressed a sigh and the urge to ask the same question. "Well, I went clubbing and lost my group, un. The bartender called a number on my phone and Sasori picked me up," He explained vaguely as he took a left turn. "Is there even an ice cream shop open at this time?" He frowned and squinted his eyes.

"So you know Eien's dad?"

Deidara heard the said redhead sigh and he swore that he saw him tense up. The blond felt a rush of panic. He didn't know, did he?

Almost like he sensed what he was feeling, Eien looked over at Deidara and but the eyes weren't accusing. They were affirming. Deidara nearly sank down onto the floor.

"Yeah, he treated me for a burn on my arm and we also hung out a few times after that, un. He was at the art show last week like you guys."

Trevor hummed, apparently satisfied with the answer and even though Eien was no longer looking at him, Deidara still felt his presence strongly.

"Do you guys want coffee instead, un?"

"That's fine," Eien replied, not really paying attention to anything now. That's when Deidara noticed a slight accent just blanketing his voice.

"I wanted to ask," Deidara began and Eien looked at him to continue, his face resting in his hand. "Those people who came over were speaking a different language and… I don't think it sounded like French but it didn't sound like anything I've ever heard before, un. What language were they speaking?"

Trevor seemed interested in his question and he leaned forward in his seat. Eien didn't _appear_ to be bothered but his tone gave him away. "It was a varying version of French," He grumbled.

Deidara eyed him but just nodded. A few minutes later he turned into a café and he looked at his reflection before grimacing. "Hey, I'll be out in a sec, okay, un?"

Eien nodded and got out, Trevor following him. Deidara watched them go and raised a brow when Trevor opened the door for Eien, the redhead giving the taller teen a small smile with an eye roll as he walked in. Shaking his head, Deidara took off the sunglasses and undid his hair so he could put it in a neat ponytail. Next he licked his fingers and rubbed the smeared eyeliner a little neater. He could do nothing for his infirm appearance so he stepped out of the car and locked it before going to the shop, straightening his cardigan as he did so.

He got in line behind the two teens who were talking about some sport going on, probably basketball because it was nearing the end of it's season. Eien laughed at something that Trevor said and Deidara was surprised to see the brunette chuckling along with him. He had known Trevor for a long while and to see him smile was… strange.

"Hey, Deidara when are you going to do another one of your shows? I haven't seen one in a while," Trevor stated and Eien looked back at him which Deidara wished he didn't. This kid was giving him looks that made him feel… guilty.

Deidara scratched the back of his neck. "I've been busy these past few weeks but I wanted to get one done tomorrow before I go back to school, un."

Trevor nodded and began to talk about the shows that Deidara had done and the redhead had interrupted saying that he had all ready seen one.

"I was wondering," Eien spoke and Deidara looked away from the menu above the counter to look at the redhead. "Why would you blow something up? What does it accomplish?"

Deidara loved this topic but he all ready knew it was awkward with Eien considering the first time Deidara saw him, he laughed in his face. "Well," He began wondering how to phrase it. "It's just that nothing lasts forever, un. And in some ways because of that knowledge why would you want something to end so plainly? If something just ends, it isn't any fun, no one will remember it. So why not go out in a bang, un?" He smiled fondly. "People will remember that."

Eien nodded, not necessarily pleased with the answer, but pleased that it was answered. "At least I know why you laughed at me."

Deidara nearly deadpanned. "You still aren't mad about that, are you, un?"

Trevor looked at the two. "What? What'd he do?"

Deidara blushed lightly and looked away for a moment. "I just thought that Eien's name was… funny was all, un."

Trevor looked confused and Eien sighed before mumbling, "My name means eternal or forever and when I was introduced to Deidara he laughed at me." He didn't seem bothered by the laughing Deidara thought, but maybe something else.

Deidara remembered something vague.

_"I just don't understand why you would name your kid that."_

_ "I didn't, his Mother did."_

Deidara slowly began to realize that he ended up insulting this kid's mom while mocking him. He tried to remember what happened to her but all he knew was that she was dead and Sasori never mentioned her again.

When Deidara looked at Eien, he mostly saw the spitting image of his father, but the eyes were vastly different, obviously. Deidara could map out Sasori's eyes to a T. He had seen them angry, irritated, happy and one of Deidara's favorites was at the height of ecstasy. Those eyes seemed to pour into him at that moment and it brought him over the edge as well.

But Deidara had never seen Eien's eyes happy like Sasori's; he had only seen negativity in them, save a few moments when he was away from Deidara. Eien looked similar to his father, but that was the one thing he didn't possess, the happiness the older male expressed. But when he made a certain expressions, he looked nothing like the man but he still held the elegance of him. Deidara realized he probably looked like his mother but Deidara didn't know how to imagine someone from just a few expressions that Eien gave.

Deidara could no longer think of the many faces of Eien because it was his turn and he just asked for a large black coffee. The cashier took in his appearance and told him the price. Deidara pat his pants but Eien just handed over a credit card that Deidara assumed was Sasori's.

The cashier took it with a smile to the redhead and Deidara furrowed his brow when she blatantly began to flirt with him. Eien seemed unaffected but Trevor was grimacing at the exchange. Eien smiled up at the brunette slyly when he got the card back and they both headed for a table as their drinks got ready.

Deidara just wanted to put his head down and sleep but he didn't want to draw anymore attention to himself. "So… do you guys hang out a lot, un?" Deidara tapped his finger against the table, the silence going on between the three of them stifling.

Eien shrugged and Trevor just frowned at him before answering, "Yeah, we do but today we decided to hang out in the morning, take Kuma on a walk." Deidara's brow furrowed, knowing he heard the name mentioned but not really connecting the pieces. "Eien's dog, but technically Yoru's."

Deidara saw Eien's eyes flick uncomfortably towards Trevor and he wondered what the look actually meant. "Yoru–?"

"He's our roommate," Eien provided quickly. "He's sick right now so he doesn't leave his room often." The words were rushed but Eien's face was stoic, obviously hiding something.

"He was the guy in the other room, right? I didn't get a good look at him because he just shut his door as soon as he opened it."

Eien nodded and looked over at the baristas who were working quickly to get their orders out. "Yep, that was him," Eien mumbled.

Deidara didn't need intuition to know that there was something up with this roommate because even Trevor stopped trying to make a conversation. It was a few more minutes before their coffee was out and they sat down at the table again, idly, not talking.

Deidara felt like he knew the definition of awkward by now. "What did you your dad have to help at your house?"

Eien sighed deeply, and the blond knew he didn't want to answer. But Trevor must have wanted to know as well, the curious look in his eyes saying it all. "Just some family problems with the two of them."

Deidara hummed. "You related to them?"

Eien chuckled harshly, looking out the window as he spoke, "No, thank God. I could call them family friends but that would be pushing it. They are just some," He trailed off, looking back at Deidara. "Acquaintances. They should be done with their little 'shpeel' soon enough though. We should head back now."

Eien stood abruptly and Trevor followed with a tired sigh before going to throw away their empty cups. Deidara took his time to get up and he walked back to the car slowly, the coffee doing nothing to dull his the ache in his head. Eien was waiting by the door as Deidara unlocked the black car. He took his time to drive and the car was filled with a thick silence, the radio turned off as to not further irritate Deidara's hangover.

When they got back to the house it was quiet and Deidara made sure to toe off his shoes as he put the keys down onto the counter.

He went into the kitchen and peeked into the living room to see the two similar redheads sitting next to each other, both wearing deep frowns, the girl having reddened eyes, but her cheeks were clean of any stains of tears.

Sasori stood up from the couch across from them and said something too quiet for Deidara to hear. Eien just walked passed the blond and went to his room, ignoring the tense session going on. Trevor didn't seem too keen on following him but did so anyway.

After a moment both redheads stood and said something to one another in the strange 'French' that Eien claimed they spoke. Sighing to himself, Deidara went to sit at the dining table. After a few more minutes a cup was placed in front of the blond, a pale hand putting down two aspirin next to it.

Deidara looked up to see Sasori beside him and he smiled softly. "I'm guessing it went well, un?"

Sasori ran a hand through his hair and shook his head lightly. "As well as one could hope. Was the ice-cream any good?"

Deidara chuckled, "No shops were open so we got coffee."

The redhead frowned and sighed. "Did you at least get me any?"

The reaction was so startling Deidara felt immediate guilt. "I'm sorry, I didn't–" Sasori chortled and Deidara knew that he was being mocked. "Asshole, un." Deidara crossed his arms and looked inside the cup to see some blue liquid inside. "Gatorade?"

"Yep," Sasori said as he sat down next to him. "Electrolytes; helps with hangovers so drink up."

Deidara smiled bitterly and he had no idea why. He took the aspirin in hand and popped them in his mouth hastily before taking a large swig of the sweet sports drink.

"So what went on with the two of them, un?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes as he tapped his foot on the floor. "That girl, Tayuya, is the daughter of that man in there. His name is Hikari. It seems that she was looking for him for quite some time and he didn't know it."

Deidara hummed, wondering just how long the two of them were separated for. The girl looked to be eighteen at the most. "Well it's good that they met again. I'm sure that any kid would want to find their parent after any amount of time apart, un."

Sasori's smile looked rancid and Deidara wondered if he said anything offensive. "There's a lot going on around here, Deidara and I think it would be best if you left," Sasori spoke, his words chopped and harsh.

For some reason it was like a slap to the face for Deidara and he had to make sure his mouth had stayed closed. "Y-yes, I think that I should just… go. Do you mind if–"

"I can drop you off wherever you need to go," Sasori interjected as he stood up and went to get his keys. "Anywhere specific?"

Deidara didn't even bother groaning; it felt like his energy was being sapped from him again. "My parents, they have the key, but they're in the next city over, un," He mumbled.

Sasori didn't seem to sense his mood, or care, so he moved to the garage and Deidara followed. The air in the car was thin and after only a few minutes Deidara felt like he was going to suffocate. He didn't know what was coming over him but he felt the previous days depression coming over him again. The urge to drink, smoke, to do anything to get his mind off of it was overpowering his thoughts. But the one that was the strongest was his fear of being alone.

He looked over at Sasori who asked for directions as he turned onto a certain road. Deidara spoke the words but they were hollow. He didn't want Sasori to leave him and it scared Deidara that this wasn't the first time he thought this. He couldn't even remember when he first had the fear of him leaving it was like he had the feeling for such a long time and now that the redhead was here, he didn't want him to go. Ever.

Deidara's thoughts occupied him through the whole forty-five minute drive and when they pulled up to his parents' house, Deidara's heart sank down to the floor.

He looked at Sasori and forced a grin. "Thanks for everything, Sasori, un. You _really _saved my ass last night." He didn't know how he was able to pull off such a happy demeanor. He unbuckled himself and opened the door. "I would say see you later, but I know that you don't plan on it."

Sasori nearly looked guilty but his voice held no tremulousness. "Goodbye, Deidara."

The blond pursed his lips, the smile still etched on his face as he nodded. "Bye."

He got out of the car and closed the door, all ready feeling like a part of him just died and he had no idea why. Sasori quickly drove off and Deidara covered his mouth quickly as an unexpected sob spilled from his lips.

After a moment, he lowered his hand, a bitter smile on his face, the corners of his mouth twitching as tears fell from his eyes which seemed to shine bright blue. "You always seem to leave, don't you, Danna, un?"

**I meant to post this yesterday, but I had to go to a choir concert and I got home by ten. Way past my bedtime! So I am posting now. Sorry for the late post!**

**Review?**


	77. Who am I?

-That night-

Everything was dark as to not upset Yoru's sleep. The small azure glow coming from the bed only showed a pair of hands on the demon's chest. Rain was pattering against the window and it would have been soothing if not for the current situation. The glow by the bare hands sounded like the whispers of a mother assuaging her child of night terrors.

The hands moved slowly down to the demon's abdomen, fingers stretching briefly to gain access to more aching muscles. A deep breath was taken and the hands were placed flat on the demon's creamy skin. The glow grew and the figure resting in the bed twitched, his back arching before settling down. A sigh of comfort escaped the demon's lips, the tension his body previously held no longer pulled taught.

After the glow had completely reached the demon's aching soul, the hands moved fluidly, mimicking water almost, to spread the mollifying energy throughout Yoru's core, soon spreading to his arms and legs. The body flashed lightly and if it was viewed from above, you could see the soul resting inside as it was soothed, the black turing just a shade lighter before settling on a dark silver. This went on until the hands began shaking and the figure sitting by the bed gasped harshly, his hands going to grip the side of the bed before he fell over.

Eien ran to Yoru's bathroom as quickly as possible, ignoring Yoru's groan of discomfort as the energy left his soul too quickly. The redhead kneeled in front of the toilet just as he began to vomit the rancid stomach acid, stinging his throat and mouth, eyes watering as his stomach protested with stabbing needle-like pains.

Eien thought that doing this on an empty stomach would prevent him from throwing up but it seemed that he had exhausted himself once more. It was only a small amount of vomit compared to earlier times but it still made his stomach cramp from the force to push it out.

He sat against the bathroom wall for what seemed like forever, the smell coming from the porcelain bowl not doing anything to deter him from his thoughts.

The past week had been very… challenging for him, to say in the least.

He watched as the demon rolled around in his bed, shallow gasps escaping his chapped lips as the pain intensified. Eien looked away, knowing that Yoru was strong, but it still took a toll on him to see the demon so weak.

The morning after the incident, Eien found that the demon's new body was gone while he slept, not having enough energy to keep it on. It sent the redhead into a panic and he couldn't do anymore than just leave the room to get his father. Sasori made a new body for Yoru, one that the raven-haired man preferred.

After that, Eien just went to school, trying to get the shock out of him. That was where he saw Trevor and he could barely meet his eye. The brunette was hurt, that much Eien could tell, but he let him explain himself.

After school, they both went to the older teen's house and Eien tried to explain to Trevor without revealing everything.

_"I was sick…"_

_"And you don't think that's something you should tell me?"_

_Eien closed his eyes and leaned against the wall as he tried to even his breathing out. He opened them again to see Trevor still sitting next to him. "I didn't know, and… I guess when it happened I was terrified and I just saw Yoru." Eien tried to stop the tears from forming as he remembered the feeling. "He was there before and he understood… It's hard to explain, I'm sorry," Eien whispered but Trevor remained patient._

_"You've known him longer."_

_Eien gave a broken chuckle as the some droplets fell from his eyes. "That shouldn't matter. I was unfair to you and all I can do is say I'm sorry." Eien wiped at the tears that continued to fall and he wasn't sure if it was for Trevor who he treated harshly, or Yoru who he hurt._

_He felt Trevor put an arm around his shoulders and Eien sunk into him, burying his shoulder into his jacket. He didn't make a sound after that, but he cried all the more._

After that, Eien wanted to fall into a hole and wake up when everything was better. When he didn't hate himself. His father had been consoling but Eien knew he didn't understand. This mad had his destiny set out for him from even before he was conceived, just like Eien, but the younger redhead was raised different, if not for just a few years of his life.

When Eien found out that he was more than human, he was ecstatic. He was important, he had power, and he could fight back. When he thought about it, it was because of his time as a captive that caused him to crave power. But through all of it, his learning and endurance, he was never happy. He wondered if being human, if lying would make him happy but it didn't. He thought he had accomplished it with Natsuko but no such thing happened.

Then there was Souma and Masayoshi. For a year and a half, he was treated like family but all Eien could think about was living his actual life and fulfilling his fate. Then they drove him away when he saved them. At that point, Eien stopped pretending and stopped thinking of humans as someone he could trust, someone he could at least be close with.

He was the Devil's son, he had a destiny and that was that.

Then after two centuries, Trevor came along and it made Eien question his role. He wanted to be normal, he wanted love that wasn't his father's which appeared, and felt, forced through all of Eien's troubles. For the past few weeks, Eien was confused about what was right. He knew his place but he wanted to leave it even if the thing he wanted repulsed him throughout his life.

But he didn't know how much power he possessed; what it could do. It just took one thing and Eien wanted to abandon his entire life. He didn't want to be human because he knew he couldn't be, not entirely, but he didn't want this fate; one where he didn't even know what he was capable of anymore, of what he could control.

Eien was at a crossroads and he didn't know what to do. So his Father helped him. He began to teach him how to heal again and it made Eien feel at peace if only for a little. He reminded him that not all of him was bad; that there was something else besides the constant death he was surrounded by.

In the end though, Eien hadn't found true peace and he hadn't even slept for two days. All that he managed was a nap at lunch where no one would bother him. Unfortunately, screams that weren't even his own woke him up.

But at the moment, Eien wanted nothing more than to just sleep. Yoru had finally settled down enough for Eien to heal again, but he was nearing zero. The teen gave a huff that sounded something similar to hopeless chuckle. He knew that he had power but it was useless when he could not even tap into it unless he lost himself.

But there was so much more that was bothering him.

Eien didn't move for a few more minutes, not even when a figure stood in front of him, appearing from nowhere, but the redhead couldn't even find himself to move.

A deep sigh escaped the figures lips and Eien tried not to let the disappointment touch him. "Come on, you've been awake for too long."

His father grabbed his arm and pulled him up to his feet gently before leading him out of the bathroom, not even pausing as Yoru turned in his bed once more. As soon as they both left the bedroom, Hikari entered to check up on Yoru and perhaps give him another soul so he could rest with more ease.

Tayuya had left as soon as the sun went down and Eien was almost relieved. The demon made Eien a little unnerved, her devotion undying. To be willing to give up your life to serve someone... But besides that, she was the first born-demon that Eien had ever met and the concept intrigued him more than shocked.

Eien couldn't think anymore on the girl because his father began leading him towards his bedroom. Once he was there, Sasori sat him down on the bed before he took the seat at the desk. Eien glanced over at the clock that read one thirty-five in the dark.

"What are you trying to do, Eien? At some point, it doesn't matter how much you heal; time is all Yoru needs right now."

The redhead was still staring at the clock but he could hear his father's unease, his trepidation overwhelming, like he was talking to a frightened animal.

Eien's jaw tensed. He didn't want to talk about any of this. He knew he was doing something right, so why was his father bothering him?

"I'm just helping him," He groused, wanting the Devil to leave him alone.

"Helping doesn't work if you end up just as worse," He admonished and the tone made Eien flinch. "I have an idea as to why you're doing this and I'm telling you now, it isn't going to change."

Eien looked up at him, tired eyes questioning as his father stared straight at him.

"You will always be feeling confused. You won't know what to do because you don't know who are you." Eien noted that he didn't say 'what', but the redhead knew that was what he was thinking. Sasori took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Things happen, that's a given but you shouldn't feel ashamed–"

Eien didn't even know he was standing until, he was in front of his father, seething. "Ashamed?" He nearly rasped, but the Devil became like a statue and Eien knew the mood well. "Why don't you just say fucking disgusted?" Sasori's eyes narrowed and the redhead knew that he was all ready crossing the line. "I have been trying to accept _what _I am for as long as I can remember. At one point I thought I found that I had, but then you see the world and realize you aren't even close. I can't accept myself to be anything because I am not a one _thing_." He gave a crazed laugh and Sasori stood up, probably to restrain him soon. "And I don't even know what I can do! Do you have any idea how fucking helpless I feel?" He glared at his father who just stared back. "So I'm so very fucking sorry," He said between taut lips, "that I'm trying to fix the one thing that I screwed up the most. I'm sorry that I can't be the perfect, mindless spawn for you and just ignore all of my _human _instincts. I'm. Sorry."

The slap didn't have any force behind it and it didn't startle Eien in the slightest. He had been expecting it. He looked away from the Devil, but the man grabbed hold of his chin with his thumb and forefinger and forced him to look up. "Listen to me," Sasori growled, face filled with furious concern. "I have told you time and time again that _who_ you are is not something to be ashamed of or make light of. You see yourself as a monster when you don't even know what one is." Eien took a shuddering breath. "A monster wouldn't feel regret, Eien. They wouldn't see right and wrong. And you consider yourself one just because you don't understand yourself? You have to realize that you are going to be conflicted with many things throughout your life and you have to accept it. Your actions will mold you and if you let yourself believe that you are something terrible, you will become just that."

Sasori let go of Eien but the redhead didn't move. "Then how am I supposed to tell myself that I'm something good?"

Sasori looked somber and Eien nearly gave up. "You'll have to figure that out by yourself, but you can't just try to fix it with sheer force, especially if it doesn't help you."

Eien tried not let his spirits sink further.

"So is your involvement meant to fix something?" Eien mumbled, nearing the edge of sleep.

Sasori tensed and Eien closed his eyes gently. "No, it's not."

Eien hummed and turned over to his bed before getting in. "You can feel it on him, can't you? He feels like Mum," Eien yawned. "Mum was very sad, wasn't he?"

He waited for his father's reply but he was asleep before he heard the light, "Yes."

–

Sasori watched as Eien finally fell asleep, but the worry didn't leave the sixteen-year-old's face. He looked so young, still in the body of a child but Sasori felt the grief and agony coming off him and the Devil knew that no one could appear so small and feel so ancient.

Eien was so confused with what he had become and Sasori knew that he wouldn't be able to help him. This was something that Eien had to figure out for himself and all Sasori could do was make sure he didn't do something to harm himself again. His son's last words rang in his head and it brought even more distress. It wasn't just him, he could really sense his former lover and it wouldn't be soon until that part of his soul gained consciousness and wrecked havoc inside the blond before killing him.

Sasori left his son's room and contemplated about what he should do first. Eien was his first priority, that was that, but with how Deidara seemed to be behaving, Sasori knew he was going to have to make a tough decision. What confused Sasori the most was the fact that Deidara was experiencing this in the first place. He had blocked the blond's previous memories but they just kept on coming back. It confused Sasori to no end and the information on rebirthing was something that he had all ready looked into centuries ago. He had all ready asked Hikari to get him the a book on the topic but it was useless, stating what he all ready knew from his father's teaching.

Sasori fell back into his arm chair, resulting in a squeak from something on the cushion. He sighed and scooted away from the kitten he nearly sat on. It was Wisp and she seemed content to cuddle with him even though he disrupted her sleep. He scratched the kitten's head before asking her the basic question of, "What should I do?"

Everyone around him was falling apart. Yoru, the invincible demon was in the other room wasting away slowly and his son, who thought he had become corrupted, was nearing on self-destructive trying to make amends for something he had no control over. And he hated to admit it, but his involvement with Deidara was finally making him snap.

It pained Sasori to see others close to him suffering and knowing he couldn't do anything for them. Yoru needed time, Eien the same plus some self-confidence and Deidara just needed to stay away from him. Simple as that.

Wisp was purring loudly as Sasori contemplated other things when a voice rang out in his head.

_"Sasori!"_

He was gone before he could even think about it and the grey kitten gave a surprised chirp as her master disappeared, causing her to stumble.

The Devil was in a dark room but the noise of someone moving around was unmistakable. He recognized the room immediately and saw Deidara thrashing around in his bed, trying to push something away.

"Danna~" He whimpered and Sasori rushed over but nearly stumbled away as he saw the blond's eyes shone brightly in the dark. It was the color of his soul. Deidara didn't seem to see him, but he continued to whimper and cry even as Sasori tried to hold him down so he could get a good look at him. "He's hurting me, un," The blond keened before sobbing pitifully.

The emotions rolling off the blond filled Sasori with anguish and he quickly pulled him into his arms, rocking him back and forth so he could mollify the weeping teen.

"It's okay, Deidara, I'm here," He hushed and Deidara clung to him like his sanity depended on it. His eyes continued to glow and once the crying stopped, Deidara looked up at Sasori and, his eyes slitted as he concentrated. A moment later, he looked around the room and Sasori's brow furrowed. What was he doing.

"Danna, un?"

The accent was unmistakable and Sasori tried to keep his grip on the blond so he wouldn't fall. This couldn't be happening.

"Danna, where are we?" Deidara looked back at his lover and put his arms around him, obviously terrified of the unfamiliar surroundings. "Sasori, where's Eien, un." Now the blond's voice was filled with nagging worry. "Where is he?"

Sasori found it hard for him to lift his hands, Deidara's words tearing at his insides.

"Where's my baby?" Deidara began to thrash as he looked about the bedroom.

Sasori pushed the blond down on the bed before he could react and he held the teen's head, gently shushing him as he began to cry again.

"He is sleeping right now, Dei. But you need to go back to sleep now, too, okay?" He felt his throat constrict as the blond wailed as he was rejected his child. "Go back to sleep, Deidara." Very gently he found the part of his lover's soul that was usually dormant and numbed it, before settling it down.

Deidara stopped crying after a minute and his eyes turned calm once more, now filled with sleep. Sasori gulped and did his best to lock not only the memories away but his former lover as well.

Deidara's head lolled to the side on his pillow and his breathing evened out, sleep claiming him once more. As carefully as he could, Sasori moved off the sleeping mortal and he sat on the side of the bed, his head in his hands.

He couldn't handle this. Perhaps he could handle this new Deidara but his former lover… He was all ready filled with so much shame for not being able to save him and he had accepted long ago that he was gone, but with this experience, Sasori wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to last and it terrified him.

He had to find a way to make things better, maybe even just for Deidara. This mortal didn't ask for his life to be taken over by his past life. It wasn't fair.

–

No amount of reading did any good for Sasori, going through countless tomes in the Underworld and he was unable to find anything that helped, even the extensive layout of a soul. He read about the mind, a book he found in Eien's room, but it had what Sasori all ready knew with repressing memories and it wasn't all ready helping.

Another book mentioned taking away memories completely, away from the soul but it could only be done if the memories were from the current life. You could not take away the foundation of something and expect it to stay up. If any part of a soul from the past life was taken, it would throw the mortal off balance and they would feel incomplete, soon leading to suicide or death one way or another.

Sasori even found demons who were experts on this topic but most of them just recited what he knew all ready. He was supposed the master of souls, so he should have the answers on why nothing was working, but he didn't. There was never a situation like this.

He knew that it was morning on Earth so he teleported back home only to find the house quiet. He sensed Eien still sleeping in bed but Yoru was awake and resting in his room. The kittens were sleeping in Sasori's room and Kuma was still probably in Yoru's bed with him.

There was a soft clang in the kitchen and Sasori walked over to see Hikari preparing breakfast. "Good morn, Sire. Waffle?"

Sasori shook his head and took the cup of coffee offered to him instead. "How is Yoru?"

The red-haired demon hummed thoughtfully with a smile that held no mirth. "Recovering. I would give him another month before he doesn't need my assistance. And the prince? How does he fair?"

Sasori sipped at his coffee, now leaning against the counter. "He exhausted himself again, the fool."

Hikari gave another hum that was nearing a chuckle. "It took my nearly five centuries until I finally understood my capabilities and I'm sure it will take him longer with such a strong and true lineage."

"Yeah," Sasori scoffed, wondering just when Eien would want to learn again. Perhaps in a decade. "Is Tayuya coming back soon to visit."

Hikari's smile turned tired but it began to fill with loving worry. "No, she… she decided that it was time to move on. Happens with most children, I know, but she was always persistent and I thought that she would stay longer."

Sasori sighed, "You left her at only two decades, Hikari."

The demon frowned and lifted the waffle-iron to get the checkered food out. "The others usually try to leave at just one, being fully grown and all, and I thought I made it clear that she would be on her own. I had no idea that she was still looking for me. Usually my other children aren't that thrilled to see me when 'accidentally' bump into them," The demon said morosely, now frowning at the waffle-iron, the breakfast inside burning.

Sasori tried not to let the demon's mood affect him. Demon's could have children and easily if they wanted to and Hikari easily took up on that offer. Sasori knew of Hikari's life as a mortal fairly well. A man who was infertile, wanting nothing more than to just have a child. But instead he got an unfaithful wife and was later killed by her lover, drowned in a lake. Most souls became corrupted like that.

But when Hikari found that a demon's body could bare children, he found out all he could before conceiving his first child. The man was a mortal and he gave up his soul to have a companion like Hikari. But once the child was born, the demon took the mortal's soul and child. Sasori had been told by other demons that Hikari loved and coddled his son as much as any mother would with her first born, but it didn't last long.

The babe had died when pious villagers had managed to get ahold of him and kill him in a fire. The burning scar of the village could be seen from miles up in the sky even now. Hikari didn't hold back once they tore his son away from him.

After that, Hikari made sure to only have children with those he trusted completely, and only with demons, even though they were savage, they understood one another. Though he chose to bare the children, for he didn't want to be separated from a child for longer than he had to be.

Hikari had five offspring all together, Tayuya being the youngest, and Sasori had wondered if the demon would have more. Hikari took a very strong liking to Yoru, but the demon had refused to father a child, knowing he was too free spirited to be tied down to anything besides his contracts or serving his King. Hikari didn't expect any help from the fathers, though it was appreciated every once and a while, but Yoru still refused, telling him it was unfair to the younger.

Sasori sighed involuntary once more. Though the sex between them seemed ever active.

"My King?" Sasori looked up to Hikari who was setting the table. "Would you mind getting Eien before the waffles and eggs cool?"

The Devil nodded sleepily and knew that even though the demon addressed his son as such, he meant no disrespect. Sasori walked over to Eien's room but just as he was about to knock, the door swung open violently. Eien looked like he had seen terrible things in his sleep because as soon as he saw his father, his eyes widened and he flinched away, almost thinking he was something else.

Eien looked even more sickly than Yoru and Sasori gently touched his shoulder so he could calm down. The heir took a shuddering breath and nodded slowly before brushing his father's hand away. "I'm fine," He rasped as if he had been crying all night.

Sasori lead him to the dining room, Hikari doing the same with Yoru who took a liking to flirting with the demon.

The breakfast was quiet and awkward but it mostly consisted of Yoru scarfing down his own meal plus a little bit of other's, while Eien nodded off into his food. Hikari seemed to be enjoying the morning paper while refilling his master's coffee mug constantly as Sasori tried to think while hyped up on caffeine.

Sasori noticed the tan demon looking at the three of them and frowned. "It seems that all you still need some sleep? Would some tea with honey help? Perhaps warm milk?"

Eien sneered harshly, sending a withered glare at the demon for being treated like a child but Sasori sent him a small look to calm down. Eien was dejected almost immediately and Sasori knew he was only tired.

"Tea would be wonderful, Hikari. Green, please." He smiled gently and the demon nodded before standing to get the cups ready.

Yoru was sucking on his spoon as he fingered a piece of bacon wordlessly, before he glanced over at Eien who was resting his head on the table. Kuma walked up to the table, whining all the way and Yoru shot him a quick look before throwing the strip of bacon.

"My King?"

Sasori looked away from Hikari's paper only to see Yoru rubbing at his earlobes. "Yes, Yoru?"

"I don't have my piercings anymore. That's not fair," The demon mumbled as he looked away from the Devil. Kuma whined some more and Yoru snapped his shining eyes towards the dog, a snarl wrinkling his face. Kuma just whimpered and scampered out of the room, almost knocking over Hikari who had a tray of mugs.

The demon moved aside easily, not mentioning Yoru's mood swings. He placed the platter at the edge of the table and handed each occupant a warm cup. Sasori saw Eien eye his cup, the younger smiling lightly.

"When did you last feel happy?"

Sasori was startled by the question and he continued to watch his son for any signs of anger. Everyone went quiet but Eien continued to speak.

"I honestly can't remember, and isn't that just _sad_?" Eien looked up and met his father's eye, his brow furrowed but it was all mocking. "Sure, I've had happy times, but it didn't make me feel any better. I think I finally realized the difference, you know?"

Sasori didn't want to interject but this all ready seemed to be going too far. "Eien, I just think that–"

The teen laughed and Hikari frowned at the false ring it had. "You think I'm going crazy, or that I'm riddled with guilt, don't you? Why don't I just accept what I am, right? You tell me to do all these things but you can't get your own shit together." The smile was replaced by a hollow glare long ago and Sasori was starting to worry for his son's sanity.

"What do you mean?"

Eien's glare became real and he stood up, knocking over his tea. "I could hear him screaming last night," Eien rasped and that was when Hikari took Yoru back to his room even though the older demon wanted to know what was happening. "You think you're the only fucking one affected by him, don't you?" Eien was bitting his lip as a tear fell from his eye and Sasori just stared. "I've been hearing him for the past month and last night was…" Eien's voice broke and he suddenly looked crazed, like he was trying to explain something to his father, but he was talking in another language. "He was never happy! How could you just let him live like that? And now you can't even put him back to rest. It's killing _him_ and it will kill Deidara as well," Eien spoke softly now, his voice shaking. "First there's Yoru who I might as well have killed, then my mother who died for me as well. Oh, and did I mention the others who died because they got too close to me?"

Sasori was trying to shake off the shock of the sudden change of direction the conversation was taking and he all ready knew what he had to do, but Eien narrowed his eyes at him.

"You aren't going to fucking calm me down. I haven't said any of this _ever_ and I think it's time that I get to say at least _something_," He hissed but his father just asked if he would sit down.

Eien did so begrudgingly and Sasori noticed he was panting harshly. "No matter where we go, someone dies because of me. It doesn't matter who they are, if I get close to anyone, they get hurt and they die," Eien stared intently at the Devil, another tear slipping past his dark lashes.

Sasori wanted to tell Eien that he was wrong but he had found the pattern long ago. People die but it seemed when anyone got close to Eien, it was only a matter of time before they would they would bite the dust. Sasori noticed a century ago that Eien began distancing himself from any mortal but somehow, someone got past the barrier and they were gone.

It seemed that wherever Eien was, disaster followed. And Sasori had wished with everything he had that Eien wouldn't realize what was happening.

"Am I cursed?" Eien's voice was now steady and dark and Sasori tried not to look guilty.

"No, you're not cursed, Eien. You just can't control–" He cut himself off, not wanting to explain this to Eien when he was like this. "Death follows us everywhere and you know that–"

"Have entire cities been destroyed just because you've been staying there for a few days? Have families been killed because you asked to stay for a fucking night?" Eien's nostrils flared and his jaw clenched shut as he tried to calm himself down. "When Mum died, I believed that it was because of me. And really, it was. I was the reason he was kidnapped–"

"You were not," Sasori spoke with a chopped tone as he interjected and he really wished they weren't talking about this. This was something he wished he didn't have to prove endlessly to Eien. "That Duke was crazy and you two were taken out of coincidence."

"And what a fucking coincidence that everyone in that village died. And the next that we went too, soon including that whole blasted nation. Not to mention that adorable couple that tried to kill me. They would have been doing me a favor, really–"

Sasori nearly snapped at his son. Eien could go far, he really could, but talking about his own death and appreciating it was something else. Eien most have realized what he said because he immediately shut up. His began fiddling with his hands under the dining table.

"I'm just tired of this," He said in a softer voice. "When you notice that people around you die, you realize you're the one killing them, literally in some cases. Then as you consider what you had become, it just gets deeper," He said with intent, but his voice was barely above a whisper. "I didn't realize I had such power and I know now that I was greedy for it when I had no idea what I was getting myself into." He chuckled sadly. "But there is no way out and I have to accept that." He pursed his lips. "But that's just so hard to do."

Sasori looked down at the table and contemplated if Eien was getting any better. He knew that if he continued to get worse, he would have to do something about it before Eien inflicted danger upon himself or onto others. He would go as far as to remove the new memories of his conflicting emotions just to bring him back, but he may fall into the same pit again and be right back where they started.

"Do you know what you want to do, Eien?" Sasori might as well have asked that from the beginning.

The teen just sat back in his chair and looked at his father, finally seeming to concede. "I want to set things right. Slowly, if not."

Sasori nodded his head. "And do you know where to start?" He inquired.

Eien licked his lips and looked away, reluctance covering his features. "Yes."

–

"Eien, from all the times I've told you–"

"You didn't even notice it, which means the ward worked," Eien interjected as he pulled a small tome from under his bed. "Thankfully the animals didn't notice either."

Sasori exhaled harshly and was getting in the mood to lecture but he didn't want to bring Eien down as he took the books to his desk and began flipping through the larger one. "Fine, what are you doing with those books…? Where did you get those?" Sasori stepped closer but Eien didn't seem to sense his urgency.

"Your chambers in the Underworld." Eien's reply didn't hold a tone and he wasn't aware of his father's impending anger.

Sasori crossed his arms before rubbing a hand over his mouth. The tomb that the teen was flipping through was created by Sasori's father, the first Devil and it resembled a manual, giving clear instructions on how to judge souls, what rituals there were to deal with them after judging and so forth. Sasori had just learned everything he knew from the Devil before he finally died but the book was given to him in case anything had happened. Sasori had skimmed it, found rituals he found more time effective or just stuck with the ones he knew. He hadn't even bothered to go to it last night. Still, he kept the book guarded in his room with numerous traps if anyone were trying to steal it.

And Eien got past those traps with apparent ease. "Just how long have you had it?" Sasori asked as Eien became absorbed in the book, still flipping the endless pages rapidly.

The redhead barely stopped the flick of his wrist to look at his father and answer. "Before the other books. Once I saw how you freaked out over a few books on concentration, I found a better warding spell in the Underworld. You can thank Sandaime."

Sasori sighed harshly and turned away, walking around the room to control his anger. Eien was really pushing him.

"I just hope you know–"

Eien stilled and the pages fluttered to a stop. "This is the one." He pointed at the small incantation and Sasori walked over to him, brows furrowed.

"Eien what is this supposed to help with? This just puts a soul to rest." His son just stared at him, like he didn't understand again, and he looked even more troubled. "Eien, what are you planning on doing?"

The younger just looked away, his eyes flittering back in forth, trying to find the words. "I've already looked into blocking memories, locking them away, pushing them somewhere else but sometimes it doesn't work."

Sasori narrowed his eyes as Eien continued to speak hastily, his fingers slipping as he went through the smaller tome too quickly.

"I know that the other book has basics of rebirthing, how to cast it, but this one has more of the mechanics. Look," Eien pointed to a long section of smudged phrases and he just began rambling. "It describes why a soul would be reborn without the Devil in the first place. Most of the time it happens without him knowing, and it doesn't even matter where the soul is placed after judged. Most of the time, it happens with large groups, usually a generation and it's one from pain." Eien looked at him like it was obvious but Sasori just continued to eye his son who just waved his hand at him. "The plague and war. It's happened with others as well when I looked into it, but those souls have gone back to the Underworld again. It will probably happen to the World Wars when the time comes again–"

"Stop," Sasori scolded and Eien froze, eyes wide. "Tell me what you're planning on doing."

The redhead's eyes dropped slightly and he became passive, his tone monotonous as he spoke. "It only happens to a few souls, the memories. Sometimes it takes an influence of others to wake up a past life, and other times the previous life won't even stir, it really just depends." Eien flipped to another page. "But some souls are more sensitive than others. If they stay intact through the remainder of their rest, the memories might as well be fresh. Other may be damaged and never remember." He sighed harshly and shook his head. "And sometimes it's just random and nothing helps. Look," Eien snapped as he glared up at his father. "The simplest thing to do to not make Deidara go crazy is to just put that part of his soul to rest again."

Sasori swore he heard the Underworld from how quiet it had gotten, and he really didn't mean to laugh. Eien's face crumbled but he knew it wasn't a mocking laugh, it was one of shock.

"Eien, that will never work. There is no way to– Just think about it," Sasori exclaimed and Eien scowled.

"I have. I don't care if that man isn't my blood, that soul was apart of the one who was and I am not going to let him fucking die because of neglect. He all ready died painfully once and I'm not going to let it happen again," Eien swore and Sasori stare incredulously and he shook his head.

"It's crazy and hasn't even been done–"

"By you," Eien corrected. "You've always stayed with things you knew and never moved past that. You've never tried anything new," The redhead scolded.

"Because I know my limits. You claim that you have no control, but you are trying new things when you don't even understand yourself."

"I don't have control!" Eien's eyes flashed red but he quickly smothered it, nearly ashamed for the reaction. "But I _do_ understand this. I have looked into it and the worst that can happen is a bad fainting spell."

Sasori scoffed and rubbed a hand over his mouth, knowing that he was going to do something really stupid if he didn't step out of the room soon. "Eien," He spoke darkly and the tone was rarely used. "This is not an order that is to taken lightly. At the moment, the blood that relates us should not mean a thing right now." The teen seemed lightly shocked and disturbed but he still stared up at the Devil, even though his eyelids fluttered with unshed tears. "This is an order from your superior and I am giving you a fair warning. If you go through with this, the consequences will be something even _you _haven't seen. Do you _understand_?"

Eien had his lips pursed to force them to not tremble but a lone tear fell from his eye and it barely touched his cheek before it fell to the ground. "Of course," He choked out. Sasori moved closer to Eien but the redhead shifted away from him, now staring at the floor placidly. "Please leave, I wish to be alone. I will have the books sent back and we won't speak of this again."

Sasori frowned, knowing that restricting his son from doing this was burning him on the inside. "Eien–"

"Leave!" Eien glared up at his, his eyes remained blue but the rage behind them changed them all the more. Then the betrayal came and Sasori knew those eyes anywhere.

Sasori didn't bother trying to comfort his son, knowing he was too far gone for something like that now. The only person Eien needed right now was himself.

–

The knocking was startling in the quiet house that even the kittens woke up and scampered into a nearby room. But Yoru remained laying on the couch, a Nicholas Sparks books resting on his abdomen, reading quietly as Sasori went to the door.

When he opened it, he nearly froze. Deidara looked like utter shit.

"H-hi, un," The blond stuttered, looking like nothing but skittish and paranoid. "Umm, can I- can I come in?" He was practically shaking in his spot.

Sasori didn't hesitate to move as Deidara practically shoved his way in. It seemed that the blond didn't even bother to brush his hair that day, just letting it hang down, nearly covering his blood-shot eyes and clammy skin.

Yoru didn't move from his spot by the couch as Sasori listened to Deidara ramble. "I, uh, left my coat in your car, I mean I think I did, I can't find it anywhere, you know what I mean?" Deidara's laugh was rushed and practically filled with terror as he stared up at Sasori. "Can I… have it back, un?"

Sasori stared at the blond and gently touched his forehead. "Deidara, are you feeling okay? Do you have a fever?"

The younger male's eyes widened and he moved away, like the touch burned him. "I'm fine, just… No, I'm not fine, Sasori," He spoke, his voice breaking as his knees buckled and he practically fell over, but Sasori caught him gently and had him sit down.

Yoru looked up from his book now, contemplating on wether he should move or not.

"Deidara, just breathe deeply, okay?" Sasori knew that the blond's illness wasn't actually one, but if he made Deidara think so, he may get something done.

"He won't go away," The blond whimpered as he held onto Sasori's shirt, not even aware of what he was saying. "He won't leave me alone, un!" He wasn't even looking at Sasori by this point but slowly, his eyes began to glow and Sasori shook his head.

"No, no, not right now, Deidara." Sasori had a vague idea of who wasn't leaving him alone and for the first time, he wished he would simply just _rest_.

The blond fell limp in his arms, head falling back as he stared up at the ceiling, mouth slightly agape. It looked like he had just died and the worry in Sasori's chest made him believe so.

"Danna, un."

It was so strained that Sasori barely heard it but he held Deidara closer as the blond finally looked at him. He leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "He's hurting me."

By now Sasori understood the words, that it really was his past life harming him, but he was at a loss as how to help him. He had all ready done this last night but here he was again, going crazy in his arms.

"Let me see him," Deidara finally whimpered and Sasori knew it was going to come to that. It always came to that. "Where is he, un?"

"He's not here, Deidara, and right now you have to be strong," Sasori spoke roughly into his ear. "Fight this."

"I can't! Just let me see him, un!" Deidara began wrestling out of his grip and the Devil was close to sending him to sleep if he didn't feel the sudden presence behind him.

"Go back to your room," Sasori ordered but Eien just ignored him, deciding to kneel by his parents, ignoring his father's glare of warning. "Eien–"

"Eien?" Deidara's shining eyes turned to the teen, nearly shocked to see him grown up. He easily crawled out of Sasori's lap to embrace the teen, both of them going to theirs knees. "Eien, un," Deidara whispered once more but Sasori saw that Eien remained impassive. "Let me look at you," Deidara exclaimed, grabbing his son's face as he stared at his profound features, a mirthful smile on his face. "You grew so much, un," He marveled as he stroked the hair away from his face. "I've missed you. So much," His voice broke as he continued to talk and Sasori was close to taking him away.

"Aren't you tired, Mum?"

The question seemed to send a shock through Deidara and his smile faltered. "I… yes, I am tired, Eien but what matters is that you are okay." The smile was trying to grow again but it was ruined from the fact that he himself was not okay enough for Eien to be satisfied.

"Then you should go back to sleep," Eien suggested, a petulant frown on his face, like he was trying to trick Deidara into getting his way.

The blond shook his head and held Eien close once more, his chin on his shoulder, a hand cradling his head while the other held his back. "No, I want to make sure you're okay, sweetie," Deidara sniffled and Sasori had seen about enough, moving to pull Deidara away, but stopped once he saw Eien moving his hands to touch Deidara's head.

"I'm always okay when you're here, Mum," Eien reassured as he gently pushed the blond off of him, holding his head to look at his face. "But you need to rest now. I'm sorry. I love you."

Sasori thought he was just soothing him, but the sudden change of air made his eyes widen and he couldn't pry Eien off soon enough.

The redhead was muttering the words so quickly, eyes now red as he stared into Deidara's which began to droop, eyes dulling almost immediately. As soon as the spell was done Sasori pulled Deidara away only for the blond to fall unconscious in his arms. Sasori couldn't control his breathing as he saw the blond wasn't waking and his pulse slowed until it completely stopped in a matter of seconds. His skin went chilled and Sasori realized he couldn't feel the blond's soul anymore.

He turned enraged eyes towards Eien who looked completely fine with what he had done, sitting on the ground with a sense of accomplishment. He had killed him. Sasori had struck him before he even knew it and the blow sent Eien into the coffee table, shattering the glass as it rained down on him.

"Eien!"

Sasori barely noticed that Yoru had gone to his fallen master who was coughing up blood from the blow. All he knew was that he was getting up to go after him again, leaving the blond's body to lay there. At this point he had no idea what was fueling this rage. All he knew was that Deidara was taken form his once and he was taken once more.

Eien barely whimpered as Yoru tried to help him sit up, just squinting as glass fell from his hair. Sasori stepped forward and Eien just stared at him, not fearing him in the slightest because he knew what he did was right.

Sasori had just reached Eien and he pushed Yoru aside to grab him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. "You are a fool and I–"

A sudden cough cut him off and Eien turned triumphant eyes past his father's shoulders. Sasori turned around so quickly he barely missed Deidara coughing, laying on his side like he had just been choked. The blond looked weary and drained but he was alive and Sasori's anger was replaced by shock.

He didn't even get to turn to Eien who pushed his hands off of him to get away. "I wouldn't do something intentionally if I didn't know it would work one-hundred percent," Eien mumbled, blood still dripping from his mouth as his cheek blossomed with a dark bruise.

Sasori didn't know what to do but Yoru quickly whisked away his son before more harm could come to him. The demon turned to him with an angry glare on his face. "Handle the mortal and be done with him. This has caused too much grief."

"Yoru," Eien scolded, and the demon backed off before leading him to his room.

Sasori was sitting there in a daze that he couldn't snap out of until a voice reached his ears. "Why am I here, un?"

The redhead turned around only to see Deidara sitting up and looking around the house. Sasori swallowed painfully and went over to Deidara quickly, touching his arm to make sure he was okay.

Deidara just looked disorientated, a little on the sleepy side but otherwise he was okay. Sasori risked a check and he cupped the blond's cheek, making Deidara blush and look at him with sincere bashfulness. Sasori need Deidara distracted so he quickly kissed him and Deidara tensed up under him before kissing back mildly. As soon as his hands wound their way around Sasori's neck the Devil felt his soul. He searched for any crack in it, for any tear that showed that the blond's past life and when Sasori found the past life, he found it in the recess of the soul, sleeping.

He gave a sigh of relief and allowed himself to kiss Deidara fully, just for a moment before pulling away. "Sorry," He whispered as soon as they moved away and Deidara shook his head.

"I just… I came over for my jacket, un."

Sasori chuckled lightly and licked his lips before nodding. "Yeah, you did but you just fainted and you gave me quite a scare," He replied and Deidara blushed some more, now removing his hands.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't been having a good nights rest is all, un. So– Holy shit, what happened to your table?"

Sasori looked over, barely noticing it. The coffee table was made completely from glass and it had shattered into smaller pieces while others went into shards. He realized the dull ache his fist had and he clenched it. He wasn't the only one who needed lessons in self-control and he felt his throat tighten once he saw blood on the floor.

Deidara asked again and Sasori snapped out of his daze to look at the blond, a well-trained smile to look embarrassed on his face. "I was carrying a cup of coffee and it slipped from my hand and broke it."

Deidara looked even more confused, because he knew that one mug could not shatter a table that size into such small pieces. "When did that happen, un?"

"Right before you came. You said you wanted your jacket then you just collapsed. You looked very tired," Sasori explained quickly, as he directed Deidara's gaze back to him with his hand still on his cheek.

"And why did you kiss me?"

Sasori's smile seemed genuine now even though he was feeling disgust creeping up inside for what he had done to his son a minute ago. "Because I was happy when I saw that you were okay," He admitted. "You worried me _a lot_ there," He chuckled sadly and Deidara averted his gaze, embarrassed once more but Sasori made him look at him before giving him a chaste kiss that was anything but platonic.

Sasori could feel Deidara relax and swell with something akin to love. He pulled away before anything went any further. "Your jacket."

Deidara pursed his lips and nodded even though he was smiling. "Yes, un. That."

Sasori's smile was playful and he helped Deidara up before leading his to the garage. "I think you said you left it in my car. Probably from your drunken escapade."

Deidara laughed and affirmed lightly. "Yeah, that one."

Sasori got to his car and went to the backseat where he found the peacoat on the ground, scrunched up. He picked it up, dusting it off before handing it to the blond. "Good as knew."

Deidara's nose scrunched up lightly at the smell that he knew was from him, probably when he vomited. "Thanks. I've been looking for it everywhere," He muttered in embarrassment.

Sasori shrugged and led Deidara back to the front door. "Well I have to clean up the coffee table before someone steps on any glass but it was… good to see you again," Sasori finished in a small breath.

Deidara nodded and tucked some dirty hair behind his ear. "I guess I'll see you around, or, sorry, I'm–"

"Yeah, we'll see each other around," Sasori supplied and Deidara bit his lip in mirth before nodding and opening the door.

"I'll see you, un."

–

Eien whimpered pitifully as Yoru touched his cheek gingerely to assess the damage. It felt like his entire cheekbone shattered and he wouldn't be surprised if it was. The demon moved his hand away to not hurt the redhead anymore. Eien was sitting on his bed with Yoru kneeling in front of him, holding a bloody rag beneath his chin. The blood from Eien's mouth came from when Eien bit his cheek as he was struck and it was still bleeding. He had to keep his head down to not swallow any blood and let it drip onto the rag. Luckily none of the grass pierced his skin but his upper back was aching almost was bad as his cheek from where he hit the table.

Eien found it ironic that Yoru was in a worse condition yet he was still caring for him. The left side of Eien's face was practically covered in a large bruise with the center the darkest.

Taking a deep breath, Eien brought his hand to his face and gently touched the bruise, whimpering again as a few tears fell. He started out with a small amount of energy he began to heal and he had to bite his lip to prevent another cry to fall from his lips.

He could soothe the wound but he needed to heal it before it got worse and in it's condition it was going to hurt. Only a minute in, he began panting from the pain as more tears fell but Yoru just wiped them away before they became any trouble.

He gripped for something as the pain intensified and Yoru grabbed his hand, knowing that even if he told Eien to stop he wouldn't listen.

The redhead gave a small sob and held on tighter. Beneath the glow of his fingers, the bruise turned darker, spreading, before turning lighter than yellowing. Eien only got that far before he had to stop completely, falling forward lightly as nausea swept over him again. Yoru grabbed the waste basket before he could think and Eien was throwing up whatever remains he had for breakfast that morning, still weeping softly.

The bruise was still in it's last stages of healing but all Eien cared about now was the headache rampaging through his head. Yoru soon moved the trash away and had Eien lie down on his side so he could still catch the blood. His back still continued to ache but he knew he no energy to heal it.

"He shouldn't have hit you," Yoru seethed as he touched Eien's face once more, and the cool skin felt nice for a change. "No matter what you do, or how angry he gets, he does not have the right to hit you."

Eien just stared at the wall. "I went against a direct order and he had all ready given me a warning not do what I was planning. I was expecting worse when Deidara wasn't waking up," He rasped, now closing his eyes to rest.

Eien had gotten much worse, been thrown through a building, been stabbed a couple of times but for some god damn reason, he seemed to be hurting even more. The teen didn't want to think about it, his father's reaction once he realized Deidara was nearly gone. To think that his father was going to continue what he had started with him before the mortal awoke.

It made Eien realize his position in the Devil's heart and that ached more than his current injuries. A hand ran through his hair and Eien opened his burning eyes slowly, his vision obscured by a pale wrist.

"I cannot tell you that things will be normal again. It would be cruel for me to lie to you when we both know the truth that's coming. He will say that he loves and needs you more than that mortal, but you have to keep an open mind to what just happened. By now you realize the kind of connection he has with him and it would be best to leave it be." The hand moved just enough for Eien to see the demon's dismal face. "For your own safety, do not interfere. I fear that a fractured cheekbone will be the least of your concern."

Eien nodded slowly just as his bedroom door opened and Yoru's entire posture turned rigid and his face resembled one of a stone statue of a soldier heading off to war. Standing, he didn't let the redhead have a word.

"Get out, you have done enough harm to your son," Yoru ordered, not fearing for his life as he stood up to the Devil.

Sasori seemed bewildered, then ashamed. "I'm just here to check up on Eien–"

"I'm fine," The teen groused as he sat up, but he did not meet his father's gaze. Only his profile showed, the small lamp by the bed illuminating his yellowing bruise. "I've ask before that you leave me be. I'd like both you and Yoru to leave so I can rest."

Sasori's countenance was pained and Yoru's was filled with distaste at leaving, even in his current condition. "Just let me–" Sasori started, stretching out his hand but Eien didn't react violently. He merely turned away and lied back down on his bed, ignoring his father's attempts to reach him and Yoru's bickering to take care of him.

But they didn't last long. As soon as they left, Eien let out a tremulous breath and buried his face into his pillow to muffle his choked sobs.

**I will be busy by the end of this week due to school so I'm just posting this now...**

**Sad news, because of school, I have been busy and this is the last chapter I have ready . Everything else is in progress and not yet ready. It may be a little while before I update again!**

**Early Christmas present!**

**Review?**


	78. Side Story

**Sorry if I got anyone's hopes up, but this is just a side story that I wrote for the lovely Airi-lin and I thought I should post it for the heck of it!**

**Takes place before WW2! Set in Germany.**

"You want us to do what?"

"Go out," Yoru replied simply and Sasori wished that the demon wouldn't sit on his desk.

"Why in the world would you want us to... go out? Why don't you just get drunk on your own?" Sasori was currently doing the last of his paperwork before they had to go back to the Underworld and he just wanted it done as soon as possible so they could avoid the war that was starting.

Yoru shrugged and began picking at his fingernails, scrutinizing them, and Sasori hadn't the slightest idea as to why, considering that the work that the demon did wouldn't get his hands dirty in the first place. A desk job was a blessing in this economy.

"The prince has been more temperamental than normal. Just yesterday," Yoru commenced loudly, "I offered to make him some coffee and do you know what he did?"

"What?" Sasori inquired, knowing whatever Eien did had minimal damage, considering he hadn't heard about it until now.

"Not a damn thing," Yoru replied. "Usually, he would spout something about me trying to whore myself out, but not this time. I believe that he is repressing his feelings and I do not think that it is very healthy for a boy his age."

Sometimes Sasori wondered why he even bothered listening to Yoru, considering half of the things that came from his mouth were either deceptive, or just plain perverted.

"Have you considered that his job is very stressful?" Sasori suggested and Yoru rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think that I want us to go out then?"

"Fine, take him out–"

"You have to go as well, my king," Yoru protested, tone fervent.

"Why?" Sasori nearly exclaimed. "I have work to do–"

"You can finish it later, it's not like every person is needing a surgery tonight," Yoru snorted. "Just be home by five, we'll be leaving around then."

Sasori scowled. "Where are we even going?"

Yoru hopped off his desk capriciously and stretched his arms. "Just to the pub. Eien's papers say that he's eighteen, obviously old enough to drink."

It wouldn't be Eien's first time drinking, but knowing Yoru, Sasori already figured that the demon would push them past alcohol poisoning. Well, by human standards at the least.

–

Eien swatted Yoru's hands away from him after the older male tried fixing his collar again. "Do you mind?"

Yoru exhaled loudly as he reached over once more to fix the collar and Eien let him, too fed up to do anything but bear with the unpleasantry of Yoru mothering him.

"Your father is over half an hour late and I bet that the pub is already full."

"That's not my fault," Eien replied as he got up off the couch headed to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"And that devil says he doesn't like keeping people waiting," Eien heard Yoru mutter as he left.

Over ten minutes passed before Sasori came home and Yoru gave an exasperated groan. "Finally, let's head out, and maybe we will not have no sit on each other's laps due to the lack of chairs."

Eien could already tell that Yoru was irritated, but maybe with some alcohol in his system, he would become a bit more level-headed. They left the house quickly, due to Yoru's prompting and began walking towards the pub.

Sasori was obviously indignant towards Yoru, and the demon seemed to have no problem with bad mouthing the Devil, so Eien ended up walking in-between the two of them to prevent any fighting. He wondered why he was the one to resolve this problem, or at least prevent it, when it was his job to cause the usual scuffle.

Soon, they arrived at the pub and Eien could already hear the tumult from inside, that along with Yoru hissing about it being so full.

"You need to calm down, because with more people we will get less attention," Sasori explained as they finally headed inside and Eien was hit with a wave of cheap beer and smoke. Yoru was frowning.

"I can barely breathe in here," he whined and Sasori scoffed before leading the two of them towards the bar to order some drinks.

Sasori ordered for Eien and the bartender observed the teen and before he even asked to see his identification, Eien fished it out and showed the man his "official" papers.

Afterwards, they found a lone booth in the corner of the pub where Yoru seemed more comfortable, as he was away from the smokers but Eien still had to put up with sitting next to him.

"So what did you want to do?" Sasori asked as he took a large swig of his wine. "Have a big blowout before we leave?"

Yoru made an unintelligible sound as he took his large mug and downed all of the beer inside in one go. Eien wasn't sure if he should be astounded, or horrified. He couldn't even guess what the night held for all of them.

"I want the both of you to finish your drinks so you'll be more pliable."

"To do what?"

"Talk," Yoru replied as he looked down at Eien and gestured to his drink. "Well?"

Eien was already weary. "I don't even like the taste, I just came here so you would stop bitching."

"Well, you're about to get a lot more bitching if you don't drink."

It took a moment, but Eine picked up his own mug and eyed the contents. It wasn't like he would actually get drunk, would he? He was much tougher than that. So, he merely shrugged, and began to drink.

–

"Oh, my God, you're so fucking looooooud~" Eien drawled out as he covered his ears, doing his best to block out Yoru's drunken singing.

"I don't think he can hear you over his own voice," Sasori informed Eien, Yoru's volume just growing.

Eien whined and let his head rest on the wooden table, wishing it was cooler than it was. The whole pub was hot and Eien's cheeks were flushed from his constant drinking.

If they hadn't confused the bartender with some magic, they would have been cut off two hours ago, but by now, Eien expected to get kicked out because of Yoru. Before, it had been comical to see Yoru singing and most of the patrons laughed and a few joined, but it had been going on for the last half hour and Eien was close to summoning a knife to stab the demon.

But he forewent that option and looked down at his hands before he giggled at the tingling feeling he got from moving them. His whole mind felt flooded, his lips numb and he only realized he was touching his face until Sasori nudged him from under the table.

The Devil's face was also flushed, but he looked more annoyed than relaxed. "Tell Yoru to go get some more liquor, he finished the last bottle," he grumbled and Eien furrowed his brow.

"Why don't you?"

"Because he's going to pay," Sasori elaborated, his countenance still cold.

Eien blinked rapidly a few times before pulling on Yoru's shirt, trying to bring him back down into the booth. "Hey, demon, go get more booze," Eien ordered slowly, though he wasn't sure if it was so Yoru understood him clearly, or so he sounded more definitive.

Yoru finished his last note before looking back at Eien who was still clinging to the bottom of his shirt. "What was that?"

Eien glared at him before kicking his butt so he would stumble towards the bartender who spied Yoru carefully and Sasori sighed before waving his hand, another bout of confusion went over the man.

Yoru then came back with three more bottles of different spirits.

"Okay, okay, I think that we're drunk enough to talk," Yoru declared as he poured half a bottle of scotch into Eien's empty mug, keeping the rest for himself.

Sasori just narrowed his eyes as Yoru refused to poor him any and took the bottle of whiskey instead.

"We already know how to talk," Eien protested, just wishing that Yoru would shut up for the next few hours that they were there.

"Yes, but noooow we talk about our problems," Yoru expressed slowly. "Like for me, that cow from accounting will not stop talking to me, and I need advice."

"Eat her soul," Eien supplied and Yoru shook his head before sipping at his scotch.

"Why is she talking to you?" Sasori inquired.

Yoru shrugged. "I said that I would take her to dinner but then I found out that she doesn't put out on the first date."

Eien gave Yoru an incredulous look. "That sounds like someone with standards," he muttered and Yoru groaned.

"I know, it's so hard to find people who will let you do anything on the first night."

"I'm sure it's hard to find someone who is as much of a whore as you, Yoru," Sasori said, a smirk crawling towards his lips.

"So hard," Yoru whined.

Eien ignored whatever back and forth banter between his father and Yoru, and just did his best to down his scotch before he vomited.

Eien supposed that he wasn't having any trouble at work, considering his work consisted of cleaning windows, but when he cleaned mansion windows, he liked listening to the gossip the maids had when he was bored.

"Did you know that the lord that I work for is sleeping with at least four of his maids," Eien said and Yoru eyed him.

"Aren't you one of the maids?"

"No," Eien protested quickly, eyes wide. "I'm just there to clean the windows!"

"Suuuuure." Yoru then finished the contents of his bottle and moved onto the next one. "D-do we have to pay?"

Sasori pursed his lips. "You're the one paying," he ordered.

The demon merely pouted before biting the cork on the bottle and pulling. It came out, but the cork was still stuck in Yoru's teeth and Eien realized it was embedded on the demon's fang.

"Hah! You look like a fucking idiot!" He pointed at his face and Yoru tried to see the cork, his tongue batting at it, making an effort to get it loose, as his hands were still busy pouring the wine. He soon put down the bottle to touch the cork and Sasori immediately took the wine bottle from him.

"'Ell, hel' 'e," Yoru mumbled and Eien could barely make sense of the words, but he understood help. He groaned, his fun now gone, before reaching over and pulling at the cork roughly, seeing that it would budge, but Yoru also swayed towards him.

"Don't come tow-towards me when I yank it," Eien mumbled and Yoru braced his hands on either side of Eien to keep his steady. He gave another pull, but the thing refused to come off. Eien then placed his foot on Yoru's chest, put the demon's head up so he could pull the cork towards him and gave another large pull, this time adding some extra energy behind it.

The cork gave and Eien ended up slamming his arms into the wall from the force of his pulling. He scowled at the wet cork and threw it at Yoru's head. "Get away from me," he muttered petulantly.

"That was almost funny," Sasori said as he tilted the now-empty bottle on the table back and forth a bit, his finger touching the rim.

Yoru just touched his canine gingerly and smacked his mouth a bit. "Your hands are dirty," he commented and Eien mimicked him, his voice a whine."

"Get over it, at least I got it out. I should have just pulled your tooth out is what I should have done."

Sasori gave a small chuckle, before he hiccuped and a flash of lighting appeared before the window. Some of the patrons jumped and exclaimed from the flash but Sasori seemed unaware of it as he turned his wine bottle upside down, not a drop falling out.

"Yoru, go get more," Sasori commanded, and he gave another hiccup, another flash occurring before rain began splattering the window.

Eien pouted. "We have to walk home, y'know."

Sasori's brow furrowed, obviously confused. "Yes, I know that."

"Stop making it rain," Eien said, as he could practically see his father's energy seeping from him. He knew that if he continued to drink, his aura would soon follow.

Sasori waved his hand at him and shrugged. "I just want more wine," Sasori demanded and Yoru shook his head.

"I'm sure that we drank half the bar by now, we should go home," Yoru said slowly as he stood up shakily and grabbed his jacket from the booth.

Eien nudged his father's foot. "Let's go, Dad." He stood up and went over to his father's side, before grabbing his arm and dragging him out, Sasori not refusing, but he wasn't complying.

As they walked through the bar, Eien saw Yoru handing less-drunk people some peanuts and saying, "You're too drunk, you have to go home now." Eien ended up having to grab the demon's arm, too, as he led them out and he hoped the bartender didn't recall their faces as they just left without paying.

The rain was still just a sprinkle, but as Sasori pulled away from Eien and stumbled along the empty street, he held his arms wide before saying, "I'm hot."

A large gust of wind came and Yoru giggled as he began to materialize into air and Eien had to keep a strong hold on him so he wouldn't be blown away. After a moment, Sasori stopped and began walking again, the wind dying down, but Yoru remained like air and Eien kept a hold on his hand for as long as he could and continued to walk.

But soon, Eien realized that he wasn't holding onto him anymore and saw the demon slinking down a drain. Groaning, Eien kneeled down next to it, using a pole for some leverage, but soon the pole moved and he saw that it was melting under his hand.

"Shit, shit, shit," Eien said quickly as he stopped touching it and he looked back to his father who was already ten meters away. "Dad, Yoru's stuck in the drain and the pole broke."

Sasori waved back at him and Eien sighed before following. Yoru could take care of himself.

When they reached the next block, Eien saw Yoru materialize out of a drain there, his whole countenance scrunched up in disgust. Eien went over to him as the demon began dusting off his clothes which were unharmed in the process of his trip in the sewer.

"A word of advice, my prince, do not work in the sewers ever. It's a shit job."

Eien gave a small chuckle, but no smile came to his lips. "C'mon, I think my dad is trying to cool down again."

–

Sasori was not hungover. He did not have an extremely fast metabolism, but he did have an incredible healing ability. He had felt sick a few hours ago, but by the time he was getting ready for work, he was in pristine condition. Now he just had to get the rest of his paperwork in order.

Eien was facing a different challenge though. The sound of his vomiting was echoing in the house and when Yoru entered the bathroom, to probably make fun of him, Sasori heard his son swear at him before something was thrown and the door was slammed shut.

Sasori found Yoru in the hall with an entire towel rack on the floor, which had presumably been thrown at the demon, but Yoru seemed nonchalant about it.

"He's just pissy cuz his body doesn't like alcohol."

Sasori raised a brow. "You didn't make yourself a new body? I thought with how much alcohol you consumed that it would have been dead by now."

Yoru grinned. "The joys of being a demon I suppose. Now what's for breakfast?" He asked, his question drowned out by Eien's vomiting.

Sasori sighed and shook his head. "Perhaps we should just skip breakfast and head to the Underworld. I'm sure Eien doesn't want to spend another second here if he's going to be throwing up half the bar that he drank."

Yoru's smile was nearly tranquil. "Such a nice bonding experience."

**For anyone who is reading this and cares about Forever, I'm trying to finish the whole story before I post anymore of it and that may take awhile considering that college is much busier than high school! But thank you for anyone reading!**

**Review?**


	79. A little push

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. He only means to take care of you, Eien, un."

Eien sighed in discontent but the hand continued to stroke his hair, his head resting in the bright figure's lap.

"He refuses to see how I feel about things. He only wants you, and now that he's accomplished that, I only seem to be in the way."

The hand stilled. "You know he can't have me, sweetie." Eien's eyes closed as he was set down on his bed, his energy running dangerously low again. "I'm only yours, un."

It was desperate and stupid but he wanted to talk to someone. Someone who didn't bash Sasori every chance they got, someone who didn't always try to make Eien see reason to Sasori's struggles as the Devil, and he sure as hell didn't want to talk to his father about his problems when all that got him was more arguing about accepting his role.

He turned to his mum. He had made preparations, of course, for when he summoned the memory of him, making sure to put wards in his room so no one would notice the amount of energy being used. Sasori barely noticed his aura anyway, but he would notice a spike in the house and would come to investigate.

When he summoned Deidara, it didn't help make him feel any better, but the apparition just smiled and opened his arms for him. This wasn't Deidara – that was so _painfully_ obvious – but it was a small comfort that he could take part in. This Deidara was from his memories and would respond as the one who died when he just turned six. He would see reason in everything that was happening even when there was none.

Even now when he placed a kiss on his temple. "Get some rest," he whispered before disappearing until Eien had the strength to bring him back.

The morning after Eien disobeyed his father, he woke up aching and only managed to lie in bed gasping as his back spasmed from its abuse the day before. He barely managed to get a hand on it before he began to slowly heal himself for school that morning.

Sasori was going to drive him but the Devil had left for work early and Eien just called up Trevor to ask for a ride. It was going fine and he was almost out the door to wait for him when Yoru pulled him into his room with a stern look.

"Don't exert yourself with healing," he scolded gently as he applied a concealer to Eien's cheek with a brush. "I've noticed when you do that to yourself, the work becomes sloppy and healing won't work anymore." He used the large brush over the redhead's cheekbone until the yellowing bruise was hidden.

Yoru smiled so softly Eien nearly missed it. "No kisses from your beau on this cheek."

And now Eien was back in the usual swing of things, just two days after the whole fiasco. Though he required more space from others in the household, and they managed that.

Trevor had sensed something was off with Eien once more but no matter how much he pried, Eien told him that it truly wasn't any of his concern. It seemed to put a strain on not only their relationship, but friendship all together.

But Trevor didn't try to let it bother him, or at least Eien saw that he wasn't but he was failing. The more time Trevor spent with him, the more he opened himself up to the redhead. But Eien couldn't find it within himself to return the favor.

Through all of this, everything that had happened in the past week, Eien had come up with one conclusion. He was tired. So damned tired and he wanted it to be finished. He nearly wanted to submit, but he would only do so if his father would _finally _see his side of it. That accepting was so painfully complicated, and hard and that he shouldn't push him to do it, just let him fall into his role no matter how long it took.

But with the Devil's constant prodding, Eien just wanted to accept his demands to make him leave him alone. To finally be at peace and concede to the death that was his life. If Eien tried hard enough, he could overlook his father's current obsession and go back to the way things were before. When Sasori would go do what he wanted and Yoru would be Eien's main companion until he returned.

It happened like that many times and even if Eien ran away from his father, or vice versa, he was still reminded of his role.

–Before–

Eien held his bow low against his thigh as his burning eyes sought out movement through the still woods of the Underworld. They had left his father's domain long ago, now entering another part of the realm. He was currently hunting for harpies, maybe a chimera if he was lucky, but he usually just ran into a few hellhounds which just snarled at the tip of his arrow before slinking away to save it's hide. Eien had to count to ten mentally as the beast under him shifted just barely to distract him from listening to his surroundings. He was still unused to the jostling of his steed under him, but they were newly trained and Yoru had told him to be patient.

The beast under him huffed it's nostrils, smoke curling from them and Eien kicked it's side to make it stay still. If looked on from afar, someone would say it was a horse, but upon closer inspection, they would see it was more ghastly than the mortal creature. It's hide was not made of normal flesh, instead it was more similar to volcanic rock. But instead of jagged edges, the hide was laid out in layers, nearly like scales, that jutted and spread out when the beast was agitated. When that happened, anyone could see the heat burning within it's body, like molten lava or fire trying to seep through. It was larger than a normal horse, longer legs, with smooth, curved hooves that left a burning imprint wherever it stepped but the marks dissipated in seconds. It's eyes usually burned like coals, glowing in ember, but when calm, it's eyes would settle down to just a simmer.

It didn't have a simple name, or at least ones mortals could pronounce. Originally brought into the world by the first Devil as an experiment, nearly one hundred, before they were set loose. Most creatures in the Underworld were created like that, and Eien took sport in hunting them.

His beast shook it's head, waving around it's sod-ridden hair while it's bat-like ears spanned towards the side to listen keenly. Eien huffed and looked towards Yoru who gave him a look to be patient as he handled his own beast.

Eien remembered getting them as a gift from his father for his first century completed and most demons looked at the Devil as if he were insane. Apparently, it was hard enough to catch the four-legged devils and it was unheard of to even train them. Eien knew he should have been grateful, but he had all ready figured out his father had gotten a new hobby and needed something to entertain his son as he let himself be entrapped by it.

So for a year, Eien and Yoru spent all of their time training them without tire before they were able to take them on a proper hunt. Eien had ridden his stead around the outer palace with ease, going faster than he ever thought possible on a land creature, but navigating through dense woods seemed to agitate the beasts.

They continued to trot at a steady pace and Eien noticed that the woods began to turn greener than normal. It was an arbor forest.

Yoru gave a curious hum even though he seemed to know what was going on. "We seemed to have pass through into another realm. I thought the entrance was guarded," the demon mused gently, holding the chains that controlled the beast in his hands loosely. "We won't be hunting any harpies here, my prince."

Eien sighed harshly as they continued on, the wood turning paler for the hours that they rode. "Then where the hell are we? Is there any game here at all?"

Yoru turned silver eyes towards him, nearly bemused as half a dozen arrows whizzed through the air. Eien had summoned his sword in time to cut three in half and loosed an arrow back at the offender but more came from the trees above and Eien saw figures jumping through the branches. He bent to the side to avoid another arrow before he slipped free from his beast's saddle, the creature screeching from the commotion. An arrow struck it's hide but it bounced off meekly like the others. Eien continued to fire arrows, but none hit their mark much to his irritation.

Glowering, he ducked under another assault and looked over at Yoru who had also dismounted but was actually in a hand-in-hand combat. The demon looked far too amused.

"You don't accept guests?"

"Not in our woods, filth," the assailant snarled and Eien soon found him face-to-face with one of his own. He strung his bow across his chest before summoning two daggers and fending off the fighters. They seemed to be just as skilled as him and soon he was surrounded on all side with swords and drawn arrows at his throat.

He held up his hands in immediate surrender and noticed that their beasts were gone. They weren't, in any case, loyal.

One of his attackers nudged his hands and he narrowed his now blue eyes at him before dropping his daggers which disintegrated before they even touched the ground, back to their domain until he was ready to summon them again.

"What are you doing in these woods?" One of them asked and Eien noticed how strikingly beautiful they were. They were not like the demons who always seemed so sinful and lustful in their beauty, but genuine light and alluring. The way they held themselves just _felt _magisterial, like they were above the sun, and even with scowls on their faces, all of them were handsome.

Eien made sure to keep his tone light and worked his young appearance as harmless. His fighting had all ready ruined that for him. "Forgive us, we are mere travelers and did not notice that we have stumbled across your border," Eien spoke smoothly but with a calm sort of trepidation, as if he were dealing with something above him which there was only one person who ever was. He tried to play off his boyish charm in hopes that there would be no more trouble.

The man looked unmoved. "Bind them, we'll take them to the Queen."

Eien pursed his lips gently and Yoru just quirked his lips to the side and 'tsk'ed as if to say, "Well at least you tried."

The walk back was filled with many prods but it gave Eien a good look at his captures. Mostly all near the same height, which was way taller than Eien, and all had long hair that hung at mid-back, even for the men, with colors ranging from white to black with blonds and red in between. Their skin tones also made it easier to differentiate one another, as some were pale while others had porcelain skin with ruby cheeks. Two of them had olive skin and appeared to be siblings, a man and woman, and a few had a russet skin tone but he only got to see one of their faces and she held her head high as she led Eien with the tip of her sword. All of them had pointed ears, some with jewelry attached, and their eyes were bright, even the black ones which reminded Eien of a night sky and not of the Underworld's bleakness.

For a moment Eien considered they were another breed of demons but he would know, _feel_, if they were anything from his realm. These creatures were too light to be even compared to something as _filthy _as demons.

Eien continued his observations. All of them had bows and swords and Eien felt a rush of rage whenever he saw the leader hold his blackened bow in his hands, as if confused and he would cast Eien a glance, like he swore the weapon had been gleaming when used, but Eien had said nothing to deny or confirm the man's thoughts.

Soon, they came to a bridge that led out of the forest and into some grand castle that looked like it was built in trees itself. They crossed it, and Eien could hear the rushing river that they were walking over, and he only peaked down to see the white waters. Eien noticed guards at the entrance of some large doors and saw their armor gleaming in the sun. Their captors were wearing simple clothes like him and Yoru but with more nature incorporated into the style.

He and Yoru were shoved into the palace and the demon merely laughed as he stuck out his tongue to lip his upper lip briefly, like he thought of something funny. His eyes scanned the large chamber and Eien didn't give himself the pleasure, instead concentrating on his hostess who was staring back at him with narrowed eyes. Not necessarily hostile, but weary all together.

The room smelled of earth and every imaginable plant Eien had ever thought existed and then some, but it was not overwhelming, he just knew it was there, simmering into his nostrils.

"We found these two entering the forests, your majesty. Demons," the leader said with a curl of his lip as two others led both of them towards the dais of the throne and made them kneel. The queen looked at Yoru with a tilt of her head and seemed to deduce whatever she wanted about him before her eyes slid towards Eien and they narrowed once more.

Her hair was long like the others, but it fell down her shoulders like golden waves that seemed to blend into her dress that looked like it was made of gossamer and silver itself. When Eien saw her eyes, they were a dark blue but when the candle flames licked shadows through the chamber, it looked like stars twinkled in her eyes and Eien was mesmerized for but a moment until he stole away his emotions.

She gave him an eerie smile, crossing her legs slowly as she sat in her thrown that looked like a bush, thick branches seen underneath, red and gnarled. "Why have you made your way into our borders, o prince of death?" Her voice wasn't as soft as Eien imagined it would be, but strong and deep, a queen's voice.

That was Eien's first thought until he realized what she had said and he schooled his emotions once more. "My companion and I were on a hunt within our realm and did not realize that we passed over into this one until much later. There have been various harpies raging from our realm and we were only trying to rid them before they caused further damage."

The queen hummed at this and Eien knew she was relaxed, but with his his new-found identity, the other's behind him tensed up for a fight.

"My Queen?" the leader asked appalled. "This… _thing _is the mortals' god? You can feel the dark energy rolling off his tainted skin–"

"Hush, Isao," she soothed with a hand held up to calm him. "You and I both know the god that the mortals worship does not exist but our prince here is the closets they will get when they meet their afterlife." she looked down at Eien once more with a gleam in her starry eyes. "Unfortunately, as is their work, death will always follow them."

Eien kept his lips taught and held his tongue. He did not know how this woman knew who he was, knew what it was that he did, but she also insulted him. The insult didn't make much sense to him but it was obvious that she wanted him gone.

"Let's not have our guests overstay their welcome."

Yoru smiled prettily at the queen as he and Eien were brought to their feet and their bindings cut.

"I assume you can let yourselves out?"

Yoru bowed deeply and pulled Eien close to his body. "It was a delight to see you again, Estra."

The queen's subjects gasped in outrage when the demon called the queen by her name and without her title. But the two of them were gone and in a minute, back in the Underworld's Palace courtyard.

Eien huffed to himself and pulled away from Yoru's embrace. "You knew who they were and where we were?" He asked, his eyes burning once more and Yoru just shrugged with a lopsided smirk.

"I am no stranger to that realm for I have caused my own mischief throughout the millennia."

Eien glowered. "Who are they?"

"More specifically 'what', _o prince of death_," Yoru mocked as he pinched Eien's cheek but the teen just stood still and waited for an answer. "They are the fae but more specifically elves, and they are the most stuck up creatures you will ever meet."

Eien rolled his eyes and finally swatted Yoru's hand away. "You mean besides yourself?"

Yoru chuckled deeply. "Is that even a question, o prince of death?"

Eien scoffed loudly and quickly left the courtyard so he could resist the urge to punch Yoru in his stuck up face.

–

The memory made Eien smile so very lightly, but Yoru seemed to notice it, and he observed his master briefly before turning back to his book. They were both in the living room, television off, animals cuddled up to them, but Eien didn't feel relaxed at all.

He wanted all the strife to end, and if by doing that, he had to give up, then so be it. He wanted to live his fake life without his father breathing over him and trying to remind him who he is. Eien knew it, and even though there were forces in him clashing about, he just had to accept it.

He was born to do this.

Eien was doing his homework, textbook in his lap, with two kittens on either side of him. They were getting slightly bigger. The garage door opened and footsteps were heard. Soon, Sasori entered the room and Eien looked up at him, stopping the Devil with just a look.

"Is there something you need?" Sasori asked as he began to undo the first two buttons on his shirt, probably noticing how hot it was in the house. Yoru had to keep his human body warm, and even with Kuma sprawled on top of him, he still managed to stay cold.

Eien didn't even bother to pause and think about what he was going to say. "When we are on Earth for these two years, I do not want to be bombarded with my role. The time here will be used for a reprieve from our work. I may have a hobby and study, but in no way will I be running the Underworld with you. You do not need to remind me of my role from now on because I realize now that fighting it is useless. People die, everyone dies, but that will not stop me from forming relationships. I will be careful, and if at any time you are willing to tell me the things you are holding back, feel free to do so. If I am to step into this role, I need to know everything even if you feel that it is not essential now. It will be later on though."

Sasori didn't hide his emotions, and Eien could feel something rolling off of him. Sorrow? Pity? Sympathy? Eien wasn't sure what the man wanted from him. He accepted, but all he feels from Sasori is disappointment. Did he want him to realize it on his own terms? These were his own terms. Did he want him to just fall into the role and see that he was right. Sasori was right, and even though Eien still had some conflicting emotions, he knew it would do him no good.

"All right," Sasori stated with little fanfare. "What do you want for dinner?"

Was it that simple? Did that solve all their problems? Eien didn't want to say yes, but he just wanted everything to calm down. Let his father do whatever he wanted, just keep Eien out of it, and vise versa.

"Anything is fine," Eien replied quietly and Sasori nodded before heading to the kitchen to start preparing.

Yoru had watched the whole scene with indifference and he set his book down onto the coffee table, Kuma peeking his head up at the movement.

"When was the last time you've trained, Eien?"

Eien visibly flinched and he pursed his lips. He didn't want to fight. He didn't want to do anything harmful. "A few weeks ago." The answer was pinched.

Yoru hummed as he shooed Kuma off of him. "You may heal all you want but you're going to become sloppy when it comes to actually defending yourself." He stood up and stepped in front of Eien. "Let's go spar."

Eien was clenching his hands and he glared up at Yoru in what appeared to be worry. "I'm not going to fight you," he said, teeth clenched.

Yoru gave a crooked smile. "Of course not. Hikari will do that for me. Come on," he said while he grabbed Eien's hand and pulled him up, textbook falling to the floor. "We're going, my King," Yoru called behind them before they were wrapped up in winds.

When they landed, Eien took in their surroundings and saw they were in an open field, some cows roaming around them as they grazed on the grass. Eien looked at Yoru, furious. "Idiot, you're going to hurt yourself," Eien hissed as he pulled his hand away from the demon's grasp. "You shouldn't be doing any teleporting until you're completely healed."

Yoru waved away with concern even though his eyes were shining in pain, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. "That may never happen," he chuckled at Eien's countenance. "Besides, I will need to build up some stamina sooner or later."

"Unwise choice."

Eien turned around to see Hikari walking up to them, hair flowing behind him. His eyes were narrowed at Yoru and Eien knew that he was upset as well.

"You only do this to trouble me, don't you?" Hikari questioned as he stood in front of Yoru, challenging him with his stare.

Yoru grinned. "Did you get my dinner?"

Hikari scowled at him. "You've become spoiled," he muttered, as he grabbed Yoru's chin with his thumb and forefinger, pulling him closer.

Yoru's grin became more relaxed. "No, just helpless."

Hikari didn't reply as he gave Yoru an open mouth kiss, Yoru responding quickly.

Eien didn't see this as aberrant anymore because he knew what it was. He saw the soul that traveled up Hikari's body, through his mouth and into Yoru's, where the soul was soon taken in, nurturing Yoru's soul and mollifying it. Once it was done, Yoru pulled away with a small breath.

"I feel like a hatchling every time," he said sweetly and Hikari merely rolled his eyes and turned towards Eien.

"So I've heard we're sparring today."

–

Eien couldn't breathe through his nose anymore, blood clotting his nasal passages, but through his mouth wasn't an option either when your teeth are being knocked out. He was on the his hands and knees, gasping for air once the blood cleared enough to allow him to breathe.

Yoru had called an official time out when he realized Eien wasn't going to come back from being kicked in the face at a god-like speed. The fight managed to last for ten minutes before Eien could barely see and promptly collapsed to the ground. Hikari looked disappointed.

"You know, when I first heard about Yoru training you, I thought that you would be better than most. I see now that the training you've received was faulty."

Eien looked up, still panting as blood dripped down his nose.

"Or perhaps it is you who has thrown aside his teachings."

The fight was completely hand-on-hand combat, but Eien spent most of the spar blocking all of Hikari's kicks and punches. Eien's arms burned with how many times he had to protect his head as they took the force of Hikari's kicks, but the last one he hadn't been able to evade or block.

"This is why I wanted you to train him, 'Kari," Yoru said, as he walked up to Eien but gave him no hand to help him up. "He's gotten so used to me, can usually fight me pretty well even when I have the intent to kill, but he hasn't been in a real battle since," he paused to think for emphasis and Eien glared up at him before spitting out some blood and standing up on wobbly feet. "A century, maybe even more. He needs the practice, trust me."

Hikari's shrug seeming uncaring, like it was another chore. "I'll do it, but only when the time is convenient for me." The look he sent Eien wasn't necessarily a glower, but it still showed his dislike for the redhead at this very moment. "Are we going for another round, heir?" Hikari asked with a bored nonchalant flip in his tone.

Eien didn't answer right away. He wanted to sleep tonight, be so exhausted all he could do _was_ sleep, but if he was beat up so badly would he be able to? He glanced at Yoru who shrugged at him.

Eien exhaled softly through his mouth and used his shirt to wipe away the clotted blood on his nose before pinching the bridge roughly for a quick heal, just to stop the flow of blood.

"There is still a bit of daylight left," he said and Hikari merely nodded before they took their stance again, Yoru off to the side.

Eien was on the defensive like the previous time, but he moved around more so his arms wouldn't have to take the brunt of intercepting every single hit.

Hikari usually had a calm expression whenever he did anything, even when Eien had seen him fight before, but at the moment, he looked ready to kill. His hair whipped around him and a few times Eien wondered if it had actually turned into fire.

When Eien managed to avoid a punch, he turned just enough to grab the demon's hair, and he pulled enough to give him leverage to knee Hikari in the face before letting go in a hurry. His hand was burned.

Hikari looked up with a curious smirk on his face, a line of black blood dripping from his nostril. "That was dirty," he said before the fight continued.

This fight was much shorter. After Eien pulled his little stunt, Hikari didn't seem to have an restraint, and Eien could only move so fast for so long before he was kicked in the back of the head, his vision going black.

The move had been done to him before, but he still hadn't managed to avoid it. He knew he was falling, but he could still hear Hikari giving a triumphant hum while Yoru clicked his tongue in pity. He landed forward roughly, but was unable to move, his vision never returning.

He gave his body a minute to rest as he blinked his eyes and slowly, the light came back to him.

"Another round, _my prince_?" Hikari asked, mocking Yoru's phrase with his tone.

Eien pushed his hands under his shoulders and slowly stood up. He didn't reply as he tried to assess the damage. He was pretty sure a rib was either bruised or fractured from when Hikari used his shin to pummel his way into Eien's side. That seemed to be the only concerning thing, everything else would just be a bruise, but Eien was unsure if his nose was broken or not.

"No, that should be all for tonight," Eien said as he walked over to Yoru who eyed his face with a poorly concealed grimace.

"Come here," he said, pulling Eien closer to him by his shoulders gently. He grabbed his face in his hands, and Eien just watched at Yoru catalogued the damage. He tutted his tongue before placing both thumbs on his nose and giving a rough push to one side and Eien had to close his eyes as white pain washed over his eyes. "I had to set your nose properly before you healed it any further."

Eien didn't notice that he bit his lip until fresh blood filled his mouth. "Should we get home now?"

"You two head on back, I will be back tomorrow for Yoru," Hikari said somewhere off to the side before Eien felt him teleport somewhere else.

Yoru sighed and put an arm around Eien's shoulders. "Shall you do the honors? Don't wanna burn this new soul off too quickly."

–

_"Up… et up… _Get up!"

Eien was jerked awake when something jabbed it's way into his stomach, knocking all of the air from his body. He wheezed as he pushed whatever it was off and came back with a handful of fur.

"Took you long enough. Kuma needs a walk and you haven't gone running in a while," Yoru said as he finally pulled the samoyed off his master. "It's almost five-thirty, and you're not going to get anywhere if you lay in bed all day."

Eien could barely see through his teary eyes, clutching at his stomach which was bashed one too many times by Hikari's foot. "What…? I'm not getting up, Yoru," Eien mumbled as he began coughing.

The demon merely rolled his eyes. "When was the last time you went for a run?"

"Two days ago," Eien exclaimed as he turned over in his bed, just wanting to sleep before heading off to school.

"Well you're looking chubby so go out again." Yoru threw off Eien's blanket and picked up the teen by his elbow.

"Yoru," Eien growled, his temper flaring. "If you don't let me go–"

Yoru moved away quickly as if he had been burned and Eien went stiff, moving away from the demon. His eyes roamed the demon's body quickly, searching for any harm and he frowned when nothing was wrong.

"You're still afraid. Of yourself."

Eien inhaled sharply and looked away somewhere else. He wasn't afraid… he wasn't.

Yoru stepped into Eien's field of vision, face completely stoic. "You can't let that rule you, and you know it. Go running, sort out your thoughts. It'll do you some good."

Eien's frown deepened, not sure when Yoru had become so concerned, but he nodded his head slowly anyway. "Okay."

The run woke Eien up, but it didn't necessarily help clear his mind. He didn't want to think about his lack of control, how dangerous he was when he couldn't handle himself. The only thing the run really did was drive any desire for sleep he had left.

When he got back home forty-five minutes later and covered in sweat, he saw his father in the kitchen making flapjacks. "You went out for a run after yesterday?" Sasori cast Eien a sideways glance.

The teen just fell into a chair, wincing at his soreness. "Yes, it seemed I needed it." Kuma was already running around the house, waking up anything that was still sleeping.

Sasori's sigh was soft. "I hope you know that your overdoing on the healing."

Eien's eyes snapped towards the Devil. "I don't think that it's any of your–"

"It is. If you never learn properly then the skill is just a waste." Sasori placed a flapjack on a large plate by the stove before pouring batter onto the pan again.

Eien nearly scoffed. He didn't want to interact with his father in anyway at the moment, but the man was making an effort, so he wasn't going to blow him off.

"What am I doing wrong?" His tone wasn't interested but it didn't tell Sasori that he disliked the idea completely.

Sasori actually looked at him as he began to talk. "When you heal others, you're doing an exceptional job but when it comes to yourself, you're being very careless. You numb the area too much and it's causing nerve damage. Can you feel your face at the moment?"

Eien touched his nose gingerly and realized he couldn't feel it.

"The nerve damage won't just disturb feeling, but it will make your body unable to heal itself completely. Sometimes you just need to let things take care of themselves, don't coddle yourself so much." Sasori finally turned back to the stove and flipped a flapjack.

Eien tried to take his father's words in stride, though at the moment, he just wanted to stomp on them. "All right, I'll work on it."

Sasori nodded and called him over to get some flapjacks. "And don't use the syrup that Yoru bought; that stuff will rot your teeth out."

Eien grabbed the maple syrup his father approved of and began to eat, not even caring that his sweat was drying and beginning to make his scalp itch.

"Is Trevor picking you up for school?"

Eien peaked over at his father before giving a small nod, his mouth full of food.

Two minutes later, Yoru came out of his room, swaddled in blankets as he sat down at the table. He eyed Eien's food and the teen pushed it over to him without a word. He got up to take a shower and by the time he got out, Trevor was in his driveway.

He waited while Eien got dressed and they were only five minutes late to school.

"You okay?"

Eien looked up from his blank paper to see Trevor giving him yet another worried frown. Eien nearly wondered when he could see Trevor's emotions and not just feel them.

"Yeah."

–

Yoru didn't stop there. It seemed that he had an endless amount of activities for Eien and the redhead wondered what all of it was for.

When Eien was handed his old violin and some sheet music he had been working on, he stared at the demon with dubious eyes.

"What is this for?" Eien refused to touch any of it, letting it sit on the kitchen table.

"You nearly mastered the violin when you stopped. I kept it incase you wanted to start again and I think now is the perfect time." Yoru flipped through some of Eien's old compositions and grimaced at a few, before setting them onto the table. "But I'm sure you can do better than this."

"Why did you keep it? All of this?" Eien had opened the violin case and he saw that everything was still in tact, his bow not even moth-eaten.

"I told you–"

"That wasn't an answer," Eien interrupted, snapping the case shut.

Yoru didn't speak for a few moments, but then he uttered, "Sentiment. Come on, show me what you remember, though I'll have you remember that I am not a violin tutor."

Eien scoffed and he really just wanted to shove all of Yoru's adventures back into his face. He didn't want to do any of this!

"Yoru–"

"Just do it, Eien," Yoru said softly. "It's harmless, all right? We're just doing fun things, like before."

Eien sighed very gently before opening the case again. He didn't see the harm in it, but it just seemed like a waste of time. He took the instrument from it's confines, tuned it by ear before be began going through some scales he remembered. The bow needed more rosin, but besides that, it played the same.

He had already lost his callouses from playing decades ago, but he felt where they were. When he concentrated, he could see the strings spinning as they were being pulled by the bow, he could feel the sound coming from the f-holes on the instrument. He was so invested in noticing every little detail, he barely realized that a hand was coming up and adjusting his left wrist to become straighter.

"You've always had the bad habit of sticking out your wrist. You can damage it that way," Sasori said as he moved away to continue to watch Eien play.

The teen didn't pause and he began to play a song off the top of his head. Danny Boy.

–

It continued on like this.

It altered every day, starting out with sparring. Hikari in general was very kind, probably the kindest demon Eien had ever met, but he was vicious when fighting in hand-to-hand combat.

Eien would come back every night with more bruises, but Sasori would be there to guide him in his healing and soon the lessons turned into ones about control again. They were mostly textbook lessons and Eien was reminded of many things that he had forgotten.

The night after sparring was usually a lesson in music, mostly the violin, but Yoru was more concerned with teaching Eien how to play the piano. "All the ladies will love you. Or the guys, if that's what you're into," Yoru said with a wink as he nudged Eien, whose fingers moved off the keyboard, stumbling over the scale he was practicing on.

The third night was for Eien's own relaxation and he normally had Trevor over so they could do homework or just hangout and it made Eien feel normal enough to ignore his reality a little longer.

His morning jogs were sometimes accompanied by Trevor, but it was normally just him and Kuma.

Eien didn't understand what Yoru was trying to do but it seemed to lift some weight off of his shoulders. The only problem was going to be how to keep the weight off.

**Soooooo, this story isn't finished, but I've written up to where I think some issues get taken care of, so I'll be editing chapters and posting them weekly (is my hope!)**

**I just started my Summer classes (but for some reason I only want to write when school is in session) so we'll see how far along this comes.**

**Review?**


	80. New touch

**Warnings? Mutual handjobs. I suppose NSFW.**

The scrawny fingers moved over the keys softly, left hand moving slowly to form the base of the song, while the right tapped out the melody methodically, following the metronome that played on the keyboard to a tee.

Yoru's eyebrow twitched as he stood behind Eien. "We've been over this, Eien," he crossed his arms as he stared over his master's head to see how his hands were moving. "You aren't _feeling_," he stressed, his hands now clenched in the air. "Move with the music." He grabbed his master's shoulders and began to make him sway with the tempo.

Eien bit his bottom lip in annoyance, trying to hold off on the crescendo, as it wasn't for another ten measures. As soon as he reached the peak, he hit a sforzando and dropped the volume making Yoru practically gasped.

"It's pianissimo, not dolce," he exclaimed, now letting go of Eien to point at the sheet music forcefully. "This practice has been for waste if you cannot tell the difference between the two, Eien."

The teen stopped his playing and took a deep breath, resting his hands on the keys gently. "We've been at this for an hour, Yoru, and I'm telling you," he stood up and placed his hands on his lower back and arching forward so he could crack it. "I'm not going to get Venus in one night and you know it."

The demon just huffed and placed his hands on his hips, bending down slightly to stare down at Eien. "You, my dear master, have not been trying hard enough. You give more effort when you are fighting," he pointed out with a pout.

"That's because your little friend will try to bash my teeth in at any given chance he gets. Besides, I have homework to do with Trevor, who is probably on his way over right now." Eien left the demon's room to get his things in order, finding his father on the living room sofa, staring at a show on the television set. When Eien snuck a peak, he saw it was some show about a hospital and heard his father mutter, "You would get fired for leaving a patient on the table after you started the operation. It's fucking Hippocrates law." After Eien got his things set up at the dining room table, he waited for Trevor to come so he could get help on his math homework.

The past week had been somewhat calm with no new developments besides the tasks that Eien had been given. Healing had become necessary or else child services would have been called if Eien came to school with the injuries that Hikari inflicted on him. The demon had apologized and given him pointed on how to avoid better without stepping into another trap, but Eien didn't necessarily forgive him when he ended up with a knife in his side. Eien couldn't remember the last time he had been stabbed. Probably when he asked Yoru what it was like to be stabbed. He hadn't been very smart in his thirties either.

Though with healing, his father was always there to give pointers, most of the time reprimanding him on the technique that he used before showing Eien the advanced way. Most of the time, he would almost throw up from trying to manipulate his energy in the way that his father showed him, and Sasori would explain to him what he did wrong, before giving further instructions. The Devil had a lot of patience with him at the moment and Eien would silently wonder to himself when his next breaking point would be.

Sasori didn't talk about it, but Eien knew. He was talking to Deidara more often, coming home late, but not unreasonably so as to cause too much suspicion. He was happier and Eien wanted nothing to do with it. He had no idea how to obtain happiness, but he knew it wasn't with someone that he should have let go of in the past. Eien would find his own path to find true happiness and he knew that if he didn't try then it all went to waste. What 'it' was, he didn't know.

Eien couldn't ponder anymore as a knock was heard from the door. He heard his father answer it and tell the newcomer that he was in the kitchen. Trevor walked in, looking as he always did, except for one thing and it made Eien's eyes widen as he got up to greet his boyfriend, his hand reaching up to his head.

"You've cut your hair," he said, his words so plain that if you hadn't looked at his face, you wouldn't have known that it was a complaint.

Trevor reached up and grabbed Eien's hand in a comforting way, his eyes soft. "Yeah, Mom said that it was getting too long."

It was cropped short and styled with some gel that Eien had smelled hundreds of times at school, something generic. It looked far neater than Eien's mess of a bird's nest. Even if he cut his hair, it would slowly grow out back to it's original length, staying this way until eternity. He had found the same thing happening to his finger nails as well.

Eien nearly gave a sigh, but he couldn't complain when he got to see more of Trevor's face. "Well, it's not too bad," he said softly and the mortal chuckled while still holding Eien's hand even when the shorter male lowered it. "Homework," Eien said, like that simple word would make the task of actually doing it easier.

They both sat down at the table, Trevor now letting go so he could take his backpack off his shoulder and open it up for whatever work he had.

At one point during their session, Yoru walked into the kitchen with Kuma at his feet whining. Eien heard him rummaging through the fridge and a few cupboards before some more clanging was made. Every once and a while Kuma would yap about something and Eien was sure that Yoru was feeding him scraps. Then Eien heard Yoru whisper so quietly to Kuma, "Go get Eien."

Eien looked to see if Trevor had heard but he mustn't have because he asked about something in one of their textbooks. Eien was looking over when Kuma pounced on him, whining and licking his face, paws on his shoulders. Trevor leaned back lightly and Eien could hear him trying to stifle his laughter as he tried pushing the samoyed off of him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into him," Yoru said, walking over and pulling Kuma off of his master by the dog's collar.

Eien tried to suppress his glare as he licked off the dog slobber on his face, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment. "Is there any other reason you're here?" He asked as he saw Yoru sit down on the other side of the table with sandwich in one hand and Kuma's collar in his other.

"I'm not allowed to eat in my room anymore," Yoru replied with a shrug but Trevor just ignored him and looked for the answer in his textbook himself.

Eien frowned very lightly but brushed it off to help Trevor again. They had gotten an increase in their biology homework and with Trevor already taking three other honor classes and one AP class, he could use a little help.

Yoru ate in silence and the two of them continued to work with few words exchanged between them. A few minutes later, Yoru stood up with an empty plate before heading back to the kitchen. A moment later, Sasori walked into the kitchen with a scowl. "I got called into work. You can make yourself dinner, right?"

Eien looked up and nodded. His father then said his farewells and grabbed his jacket before heading off to work. It wasn't that late but Eien knew that the Devil would be gone until midnight at best.

He and Trevor finished their homework around a half hour later and they moved to the living room to watch some television before Trevor had to leave. Eien was leaning into Trevor's side, the mortal wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they watched some movie about yet another apocalypse.

They chatted idly between themselves and Eien was soon leaning on Trevor completely, his arm around the mortal's waist.

He didn't know why he was attracted towards Trevor at all and once when his father had asked him why, he didn't know what to say. Trevor was a typical teen. Had friends, dated a few girls, did more sports than what other teens did, but that wasn't too unusual. Yoru had said one day that Trevor was boring. And when Eien thought about it, that's what he liked about Trevor. There was no hat trick that he had to look out for. Eien knew that Trevor was mundane and that he knew nothing about who he really was. He just saw Eien as another teen.

All Eien wanted was someone normal, something that he had been craving these past few months. And even though Trevor was someone from his past, his childhood, the man didn't remember him, so he would cause him no harm.

Eien let his head fall onto the mortal's chest and Trevor's arm around him pulled him closer.

Eien didn't know what made Trevor attracted to him, but hopefully it was something normal. Something like his crappy attitude, or how he looked. As long as it wasn't something about him that was different, strange. He didn't want it to be anything that made him diverse.

Another common question that Yoru had also prodded at him was why now? Eien was just a little over two-hundred years old. He had plenty of lifetimes to find someone he wanted to be with, or just have a few flings with. Though to be honest, Eien had no interest in other people. There were many that showed their own enthusiasm in him, but he couldn't find himself to return the favor. But Trevor seemed to be the first person who he let in unintentionally, and Eien had no plans of letting him go any time soon.

Eien clenched Trevor's shirt at the thought.

He had been on Earth for around six months, so he only had a year and a half left before he had to go back to his true duty. He didn't want to leave Trevor, and he dreaded the thought of having to come up with an excuse as to why he was leaving. If he was even with the mortal when the time came.

Eien sighed and snuggled up to the mortal. For now, he would enjoy the time he had with him and hope that nothing would happen to make them segregate sooner than necessary.

After the movie was finished, Yoru had walked out into the living room, saying that Hikari was taking him out to eat. Once the demon had left, Eien detached himself from Trevor and stood up. The older male understood the signal and stood up as well as they headed to Eien's bedroom.

The two of them barely had a time when they were alone and even though Eien knew this wasn't all there was to having a boyfriend, he wanted to at least experience this.

They started out sitting on Eien's bed, kissing slowly, hands roaming gently. Eien had no idea if Trevor was a virgin or not, but whenever they did something as simple as this, Eien felt like he had no idea what to do and he let Trevor lead him. A few minutes into it, Trevor's hand skimmed over the inside of Eien's thigh and he gasped into the kiss as the older male rubbed his hand against his cock which began to harden.

Eien had to grab Trevor's wrist, afraid of how he would react if Trevor began teasing him. Trevor pulled away from the kiss, his eyes apologetic and Eien pecked his lips in reassurance.

"I thought you said you haven't been with a man before," Eien said and Trevor's face flushed as he looked away quickly only to stare back at Eien.

"I know what they like, considering I'm a guy. Do you… not want to? Is it too fast?"

Eien shook his head. "I do, I'm just not very experienced in reciprocating," he admitted and Trevor's smile made him feel even more inadequate.

"That's fine, we'll both be learning," Trevor replied before taking Eien's lips again.

Eien let go of Trevor's wrist and let him continue what he had been doing before. Eien laced his fingers in Trevor's hair to pull him closer into the kiss and the mortal inhaled sharply before applying more pressure to his thigh, thumb brushing against his member.

Eien's hips twitched and he had to hold back a whine at being touched by another person. Trevor got in between his legs, making Eien lay back. He felt overly exposed as Trevor's hands moved under his shirt and up to his chest. Eien could feel him pause, probably expecting a pair of breasts and not his flat chest, but he continued again, hands rubbing at his sides, thumbs circling at his nipples. It made him squirm, as he wasn't used to the sensation and wasn't sure how it should feel.

Trevor then disconnected their kiss so he could suckle at his neck and Eien gasped loudly. It was ticklish, but when Trevor began to actually bite, it was replaced with pain before he started sucking, turning it into a mix of stinging pleasure.

Eien wanted to do something for Trevor as well but his boyfriend seemed completely occupied with his body, making Eien unsure. What did he do? Eien moved his hands away from Trevor's now trimmed hair and down to the hem of his shirt. As Trevor continued to mark his neck, Eien slipped his hands under the shirt and felt Trevor's lower back, massaging lightly. He moved his hands higher of Trevor's back, now pulling him closer and Trevor's hips rocked into his own, Eien now able to feel Trevor's hardness.

Eien felt his face burn and he had to bite his lip to keep from whimpering. Trevor's hands continued to tease his chest before he pulled away from his neck with a gasp.

"C-can we…?" he trailed off, panting and Eien nodded, unsure of what Trevor meant, but too far gone to look into Trevor's desire. He knew that if he did, he would most likely be overwhelmed with lust.

Trevor kissed him roughly in appreciation, tongue delving into Eien's mouth and twisting with his. Eien wanted to keep his eyes open to watch Trevor, but found himself unable to when Trevor's hand moved from under his shirt to his crotch again, this time moved to unbutton his pants.

Eien knew that they wouldn't go too far but if they did he would have to stop it. What was too far again? Eien didn't know as Trevor took ahold of his cock. He had to break away from the kiss so he could breathe, his gasps unnaturally loud, and for some reason, higher in pitch. Eien felt his eyes misting up, and Trevor used his free hand to caress his cheek, shushing while doing so.

"Is this okay?" he asked, now kissing the side of Eien's face and the redhead nodded. "Is it alright if you help me, too?"

"Yeah," Eien breathed, moving his hands to the front of Trevor's pants, doing his best to keep them from shaking. He undid the front of his pants slowly before reaching into his boxers and feeling for Trevor's cock. It wasn't hard to find and once he opened up his pants some more, Eien managed to get it out into the open.

Once again he had no idea what to do as Trevor began to stroke him but the teen began kissing him again in reassurance. "It's okay, you don't have to."

Eien shook his head and started to copy Trevor's motions, liking the sound of the older male groaning over him. Trevor then started to stroke him harder, pulling his cock from his pants and Eien wished his face didn't feel like it was going to burst into flames.

"You're doing great," Trevor assured him, now biting his own lip as he looked down at Eien, having his other hand support him so he didn't fall on top of him. Eien nodded his head, unable to say anything as he continued to stroke his boyfriend. He felt something slick touch the top of his fingers and he looked down to see that pre-come was already dripping from the head. He gathered what he could and used it to help him jack off the older teen.

Trevor swore and kissed him again, this time with the intent of staying there. Eien wondered what lust drove Trevor and with just a bit of curiosity, he reached out to feel what he was feeling. A moment later, Eien felt as though his body was on fire and his legs clamped around Trevor's waist, his hips thrusting up into his boyfriend's hand, while his spare hand wound around the teen and pulled him closer, their members almost touching.

Trevor groaned at the reaction and moved so both of their cocks rubbed against each other and Eien couldn't hold off then, lips parted against Trevor's, no longer kissing. He came embarrassingly fast, giving a pathetic whine as he did so, his body tensing so strongly until he thought he may give himself a leg cramp.

His vision was dotted with white and he was still catching his breath as he realized Trevor was now thrusting into his own hand. Eien reached up to help him but Trevor cut him off with a kiss as he came a few seconds later.

Eien felt drained as soon as Trevor pulled away from his mouth, breathing against his neck. He wasn't sleepy, but more tired than before. He never really planned on doing anything like that that night except making out but things got out of control more quickly than he thought possible.

Trevor was still hovering over him, also panting but not as harshly as Eien had been. Eien used his clean hand to grab Trevor's neck and bring him close enough for a chaste kiss. The other teen responded slowly, and Eien knew that he was also worn out from their activities. Eien didn't know how long it was since Trevor has been intimate with someone, if he ever had been, but it must have been awhile if he came as quickly as him.

Another minute passed and Eien unhooked his legs to allow Trevor to move when he heard the mortal groan and look down at their clothes.

Eien frowned down at his own attire. Nearly all of their come had landed on their shirts and it was currently leaking through the material and onto Eien's stomach.

"Sorry, guess we should have taken off our shirts," Eien said as he sat up and readjusted his pants so his member was back in his boxers which he realized were slightly sticky as well. He frowned again.

Trevor chuckled and shook his head. "It's not so bad," he said, looking at Eien now. "We got to have fun at least."

Eien's face turned an ever darker shade of red and he cleared his throat gently. "I've never really done that before," he said, looking away from Trevor who got off of him.

"Well now you have. I… I'm sorry, did I pressure you into it?" Trevor sat beside him, after he tucked himself away and he seemed to notice the spunk all over him as well.

Eien caught his eye and shook his head, countenance nearly amused. "No, you didn't. I've wanted to do something for a while, I just didn't know when, or really how to initiate it," he said slowly, not wanting to seem too eager.

Trevor smiled in relief and Eien then looked at their shirts to see just how dirty their clothes were. Trevor couldn't go home with his clothes like that, and all of Eien's shirts were too small for him. Eien could snag one of Yoru's but he really didn't want to involve the demon in on any of their activities.

"I'm thinking we should clean up," Eien suggested as he stood on shaky legs. He could still feel the aftermath of his climax in his body and he had to bite his lip to stop thinking about it.

Trevor got off the bed as well. "Should we get a towel?"

Eien shook his head and gripped the bottom of his shirt before pulling up, taking his shirt off, avoiding the spunk on the front of the garment. For some reason he didn't care if Trevor saw his scars.

"We still have time so let's just toss them in the wash," he said, seeing Trevor nod. The teen took his shirt off as well, but instead grabbed the back of his shirt by his neck and pulled it over his head that way.

They headed to the laundry room and Eien took Trevor's shirt with his own and a load of laundry so it didn't stand out. If his father did see it as suspicious, they could always say that they made a mess at dinner. After Eien started a load of laundry, he saw Trevor yawn and he smiled lightly.

"I don't think a nap would be bad, right?"

Trevor's laugh was light and they headed back to Eien's room where they got under the blankets and closed their eyes. They were facing each other, Trevor having an arm around his waist and it made Eien burn even more. But the fire was put out for now, just a low simmer, and all he could think about was sleep.

–

For a moment, Eien thought that the sun had exploded and that was the only conclusion as to how his room was so bright. He groaned and curled up even more, feeling a solid weight at his back and decided to snuggle back to it as he covered his eyes. Was it morning?

"Your dad is going to be home in fifteen minutes, so if you want him to find you guys shirtless and sleeping together, be my guest."

Eien finally decided to open his eyes to see Yoru in his doorway, wearing a pair of sweats, shirtless once more, but his hair was tied up into a small ponytail. It had grown out.

Eien heard a groan from behind him and realized that he had turned around in his sleep, but Trevor's arm was still around his waist. He turned to see Trevor slowly opening his groggy eyes, a frown creasing his eyebrows. Eien turned around and poked him in the forehead so he could relax his face.

The teen stared at him for a moment. "What was that for?"

Eien shrugged, as he didn't really want to say anything, too tired to even register what Yoru had said. He rested his head back onto Trevor's arm and his boyfriend stared at him for a bit before noticing that someone was in the room. He scowled.

Yoru sighed and began turning to leave the room. "I put your shirts in the dryer when I got back, so they should be done by now." He left afterwards and Eien yawned before closing his eyes, not caring that there was a light on. He heard Trevor shifting before shaking him a bit, now moving his arm from under his head.

"We should probably get up, Eien."

"I don't think my dad would mind if you slept over," Eien mumbled in reply, now using the pillow.

He heard a sigh and felt Trevor sit up. Opening an eye, Eien saw that Trevor was checking his phone with a frown. The teen ticked his tongue. "My mom already sent me three messages asking me when I'm coming home. It's midnight, Eien."

Eien groaned obnoxiously before sitting up as well and stretching, wincing as his scars stretched as well. He would have to put lotion on them soon.

"I thought you said your mom didn't care if you were home late?"

"Well she cares now," Trevor muttered as he gave a stretch.

That was when Eien noticed that Trevor was waiting for him to get out of bed. Eien huffed and shooed him with his hands so the mortal would get out first. Eien stumbled out of bed, yawning as he did so.

He led the way to the laundry room, feeling Trevor's body heat as he was followed and once there, they found the cats lounging in front of the door. Eien ended up toeing them away so he could get in.

True to his word, Yoru put the shirts into the dryer and Eien found them with ease. He tossed Trevor his shirt before putting on his own, noting that it was still warm.

"Do you think that your mom will be upset?" Eien asked as he led Trevor to the door, the teen having his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Most likely yes, but I could say that we fell asleep watching a movie," Trevor replied as he toed on his shoes. Eien tried not to blush at the memory of what they had did. It was almost too sudden for his liking, but he wanted it again for some reason. Trevor seemed to notice his unease and he smiled before holding his cheek in the palm of his hand, making Eien look at him. "There's nothing to worry about, 'kay?"

Eien nodded and tilted his head up to give his boyfriend a chaste kiss. Trevor kissed back softly and just as Eien wrapped his hands around his neck, he pulled away.

"It'd probably be a good idea to not start again. You're making it hard to leave," Trevor teased and Eien let go, his face flushed as he scowled lightly at a random corner. Trevor chuckled and kissed the edge of his mouth. "I'll see you tomorrow, or today, I guess." He laughed at his own poor joke.

Eien sighed and nodded, now meeting his eye again. "Okay, I'll see you today."

After yet another kiss, Trevor left and Eien went back to bed, now planning on getting into some real pajamas. Though as soon as he got to his room, he found Yoru in his bed.

"Finally, he's gone," the demon said, a content smile on his countenance. "Why don't you cuddle with me instead?"

Eien's eyebrow twitched but he was already planning on dragging him out by his hair.

Yoru seemed to sense his thoughts and smirked at him with silver eyes. "If you try to kick me out, I can just tell your dad what you and Trevor did today. Didn't he say, 'no sex'? Or would you not consider that sex?"

Eien didn't even bother getting embarrassed. Yoru was always trying to push his buttons and Eien was too tired to even deal with his bullshit. In the end, he didn't change and just got into bed, making sure to turn off the lights. He didn't say a word to Yoru during the whole interaction but his mood told him to stay away. Yoru just snickered at him for a moment before he closed his eyes and practically put himself to sleep.

Eien eyed the demon's still body as his eyes turned red. Yoru had gotten yet another soul from Hikari and it was glowing lightly in the darkness of Yoru's body. It was keeping the demon's soul stable so it could support his human body but Eien frowned as he saw another thing.

Parts of his soul was still damaged, some parts having gaps while others were mended too quickly and put back together roughly. Eien got to his knees and kneeled by Yoru's body, noting that the demon was still sleeping. He placed his hands over one of the larger gashes of the soul, over Yoru's left ribs before he applied some energy, setting to heal.

Yoru's face twisted into discomfort but he didn't waken. Eien knew this spot was a sensitive one, but he couldn't waste time and energy trying to soothe it before he began healing. He turned both of his hands ninety degrees to the right to try to get the hole to cover up, urging the soul to put itself back together. Yoru grunted in pain but remained asleep.

Eien held his hands there for five minutes, feeling drained by the second. Only until he was sure that his work would stick, did he add some relief before removing his hands from Yoru's bare skin.

The demon's sigh was content as he rolled over to curl up, away from Eien. The teen wasn't even sure if he managed to lay down before he was out of it, but it didn't matter before utter exhaustion took over him once more. Like it wasn't enough the first time.

**Yooooooo**

**Review?**


	81. Aching soul

"How long is my lunch break again?" Sasori asked as he pulled on his jacket over his lounging scrubs.

"An hour, Dr. Akasuna," Janet replied.

"I'll be back by then," Sasori said, putting his car keys and wallet in his back pocket. He left the hospital in no amount of hurry, knowing that the drive was only a few minutes. Once at the restaurant, he stepped out of his car and into the building as he waited to be seated.

Sasori didn't even have to see him to sense Deidara. He heard one of his coworkers telling him that his guy friend was there and Deidara telling her to be quiet before he left the kitchen.

The feelings rolling off of Deidara as the blond saw him always drove Sasori a bit crazy. He wasn't sure if his own emotions were getting in the way of what Deidara was feeling, but it didn't seem to matter as Deidara greeted him and led him to their table. Fortunately, it was Deidara's break as well.

This was how most of Sasori's days were going. At lunch, he would go to the restaurant that Deidara worked at, if he was working that day, and spend some time with him; if he wasn't working, they would go somewhere else for lunch. Deidara had been more than ecstatic when he realized that Sasori was spending more time with him, but when Sasori asked him about it, the teen couldn't say why.

In the beginning, Sasori made clear rules about this relationship which were: Be friends first, get to know each other better before jumping into bed like they had before. Still keep it on the down low as Sasori's job was kind of at stake because of a certain weasel. Only meet in public places, even though that went against the second rule slightly, because Sasori wasn't sure what he and Deidara would do if they were alone.

After Deidara retold his day of work, complaining about what his boss did, or what one customer bitched at him about, he seemed to slow down enough to drink some of his coffee.

Sasori liked seeing Deidara like this, as he was meant to be. What Eien had done to him seemed permanent and Deidara's past life didn't affect him at all anymore. Sasori was happy. As much as he missed his former lover, he knew he was gone but not completely. Deidara was back, and this time in the state that he should have been in before. It was a do-over for the man.

Deidara breathed deeply as he placed his cup back down. "Though I'm sure your day was much more exciting than mine, un. Have you taken any objects out of people's asses lately?"

Sasori couldn't fight his smile. "Not recently and if I had, I would have told you. This hospital isn't as exciting as some others. Smaller than most, actually."

"Oh," Deidara said with an intrigued tone. "Because it's not some big hospital, I would probably know the person, right, un? Would you tell me who they were?" Deidara raised a brow and Sasori ate a fry as he thought.

"I would think that you would be the one with a strange object up their ass."

Deidara scoffed and kicked him under the table. "You ass, no need to bring me into this, un. I just wanted to know if you could tell."

Sasori tried to humor the blond. "Not without any favors."

Deidara hummed in contemplation and shrugged. "Not like I would want to know that much, un," he replied.

Sasori decided to finally eat his food before his lunch break ended and even though the sandwich was well made, it wasn't as flavorful as he expected it to be. Maybe if he had some tea with it...

When Sasori took a sip of his coffee, he saw something flash in the corner of his eye but when he looked over, there was no one. He narrowed his eyes and placed the cup down as Deidara asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, I just realized I have to be leaving soon," Sasori fibbed with a trained smile. He stood and Deidara joined him while he pulled out a crisp bill from his wallet, handing it to the blond, telling him to keep the change. Deidara beamed at the thought of spare money and said his goodbyes as Sasori left.

Sasori had around twenty minutes of his break left but he knew that a certain someone was about to try and stop him at the moment. He left his car alone and walked a block as someone finally began walking beside him instead of trailing him.

"You should give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't kill you now."

Sasori cast a sideways glance to see Konan scowling at him fiercely. The Devil merely shrugged. "Because there is a high chance that I'll end up killing you instead."

Konan's brow seemed to furrow further in her contemplation. "What are you planning with him?"

"Nothing, I merely enjoy spending my time with him. Don't you have any other question that vary from that?"

The angel didn't even bother getting more irked. "Well, you've slept with him–"

"Multiple times," Sasori added just to spite the bluenette, who scoffed loudly in a disgusted tone.

"And what now? Do you plan on having another kid?"

Sasori could already feel the headache coming on. "No, just one is enough," he deadpanned. "If you really want to know, just to make you leave me alone, I don't want anything from Deidara besides his company. If you ask him, he will also say that we are _trying _to be friends."

Konan was far from convinced but she didn't press further. "There was no reason to injure Hidan a while back."

Sasori chuckled lightly in amusement. "He had it coming. How is he doing by the way?" he inquired just to irritate Konan who seemed more resilient to Sasori's teasing.

"He's fine, going back and forth between his own realm and Earth, besides that I wouldn't know; he never talks to me."

Sasori hummed and looked down at his wrist watch. "Well, I have to go back to work now. Thank you, for again, wasting my time," Sasori said as he turned around to head back to his car. It would look suspicious if he suddenly appeared in his office.

–

"You have to hold still or else I can't seal it back up," Eien hissed as he pushed Yoru back onto the couch so he could heal the tear he created in his soul. "If you can barely maintain a human body, what makes you think you can maintain turing into air?"

Yoru was staring at the ceiling, his countenance blank as Eien continued to heal him. Eien could practically read his thoughts. Yoru was sick and tired of being useless. He was tired of being grounded and weak. And even though he didn't say it, Eien knew that the demon held some form of contempt towards him, not in the beginning, but it was beginning to show lately.

Eien tried to not let his despair and trepidation reveal itself. Even though he would never admit it, would loath admitting it, if Yoru started to feel animosity towards him, he wasn't sure how he would react. Maybe the demon already did, or always did and was just good at covering it up until now. Yoru was probably the only person he trusted very well at the moment.

Yoru remained silent and Eien's frown was so light, he almost looked as stoic as the demon. He glanced at Yoru's face as he applied more energy than necessary, to the point where he would be hurting himself and Yoru's gray eyes snapped towards him as he scowled. "You're going to make yourself sick again. If this is going to happen every time you try to heal me, then I would rather you not."

Yoru began to sit up, but Eien pushed him back down again as he toned down the healing. "Fine, fine," he muttered, glad that there was some reaction from the demon.

The healing was slow and Eien's knees were getting sore from kneeling on the ground by the couch, but it needed to be done for Yoru to get back to his previous, not-so-injured state. Yoru really was doing better lately, and Eien predicted that if he continued his slow, methodic healing, and Yoru didn't try anything dangerous, then he would be back to his original form. Granted, it would probably take even longer for the demon to build up his stamina again.

Ten minutes later, Eien was beginning to wane and Yoru whistled as he sat up. "You, my darling master, have not even practiced your arpeggios today," he said, shooing Eien's hands off his bare chest.

Eien groaned quietly. "Yoru, I have homework and studying to do. I wasn't even planning on healing today."

Yoru gave a small hum as he slipped his shirt back on, his expression aloof. "Well, I see how much of a chore this is and I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you," he said as he stood up and Eien gave a louder groan as he did so as well.

"Not in the mood for your guilt trip, Yoru," he grumbled as he picked up his backpack from the floor. When Eien had gotten home, he found Yoru on the floor, gasping and clutching at his chest and Eien could see very clearly that his soul was being torn open again. Eien hadn't even realized that he dropped all of his things.

The demon sighed and stretched his arms above his head, his shirt riding up. "Fine, fine, but you're going to get rusty if you don't practice every day. Also," Yoru snapped and Eien nearly flinched as the raven-haired male pointed a finger in his face. "You didn't give Kuma his walk today."

Eien frowned and tried to walk past the demon to get to his room. "I'll give him one tonight if I have the time."

"But that's not all that I'm talking about, Eien," Yoru said as he stood over his master imposingly. "I don't want you to get back into your previous funk–" Eien rolled his eyes at the word, but Yoru continued to talk, "All of the things that you have been doing is for your own good–"

"To keep me occupied, is that it?" Eien interrupted with a scowl. "Is that why you were hurt when I got home? So I have something to do?"

"No, it was because I was testing myself. And yes, everything else is to keep you occupied, and to get your father off of your back before you two go at each other's throats again."

Eien had to look away, now crossing his arms. He really hated talking about his father and practically despised it when Yoru talked about him. Most of the time Yoru just badmouthed the Devil on his parenting but the demon wasn't one to talk so Eien tried to ignore him.

"Well you shouldn't even worry about me–"

"I should because you are still damn terrified of yourself," Yoru snapped and Eien couldn't stop himself from blenching. "You're not even trying to think it through, none of it, and it makes me so pissed off. I gave you some simple tasks, not to distract yourself from the problem, but to help clear your mind so you'll be able to confront it. Have you even tried doing anything besides healing?"

Eien looked away and muttered, "I teleport, too, you know."

Yoru's sigh was one of exhaustion and Eien looked up at the demon. "You have no idea what kind of power you have running through your veins." Eien narrowed his eyes at that. "If your father actually manned up and bothered explaining _anything_ to you, then you would be able to control yourself better in the future. Not only that," Yoru said quickly as Eien opened his mouth to disagree. "You would be able to protect yourself and others better, instead of rushing off into a fight like you always do."

Eien didn't bother speaking for a moment as he thought of what to say. "… What if I don't want to learn these things?"

Yoru's groan was so exasperated that Eien almost expected him to faint back onto the couch from frustration. "For the love of– what did you tell your father a little while ago? That you accepted your role? Isn't it your role to understand yourself fully?"

"Yes, but I told him to not bother me about it while we're here," Eien spat out as he readjusted his backpack. "Look, can I get this lecture later? I really need to study and do my homework."

Yoru's sigh sounded more like a hiss as his eyes flashed silver while he fell back onto the couch. "Fine, run away some more if that makes you feel better."

"I will," Eien replied with poorly concealed malice. He practically stomped over to his bedroom and nearly slammed the door shut once inside. He set his backpack on his desk and took out his books haphazardly, before sitting down in his chair. Opening his book roughly, Eien began reading only to realize that after a minute he wasn't reading at all. He was staring at the page but his eyes refused to process any of it. The teen scoffed and closed the book before crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair.

What did Yoru know about any of this? He was the one who got hurt so why did he want Eien to suddenly show any interest in what his father didn't want him to know about in the first place? That just led to Eien getting hurt himself.

Eien stared up at his ceiling narrowed his eyes in thought.

–

Sasori barely even got through the door before someone grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him inside roughly. He was met face-to-face with Yoru whose countenance was ferocious, his eyes shining so brightly and Sasori could feel the anger pouring off of him in waves. The Devil didn't miss the cracks appearing by Yoru's eyes and mouth either, and he scowled at the demon.

"If you get any angrier, you're going to need a new body," he commented blandly and Yoru huffed before pulling Sasori into the living room. Sasori followed behind at the demon's pace, not wanting to necessarily deal with someone so pissed off, but he really didn't want an emotional Yoru on his hands.

Yoru shoved Sasori onto the armchair and the Devil huffed to himself as the demon stomped off to Eien's room. Sasori heard some shouting and what sounded like protesting on Eien's part, but when he looked over, he already saw Yoru dragging Eien out of his room. Yoru then promptly put Eien on the sofa adjacent from the armchair and Eien opened his mouth to complain some more but Yoru shushed him before pointing to Sasori.

"You," the demon seethed and Sasori blinked.

"Me," he confirmed.

Yoru sat down on the new coffee table between the two couches and glowered at Sasori. "This _punk_," he spat out, now pointing to Eien who narrowed his eyes at him. "Has been fucking depressed and you aren't doing shit about it. Every time he has tried to do something new, or teach himself anything, you shoot him down and never show him anything. It's because of that, that he has become so reclusive and doesn't want to do anything besides his fucking homework."

Sasori was really disliking Yoru's tone at the moment, but he decided not to interrupt to see what Yoru had to say if it caused him to become like this.

"You _need _to teach him or at least _tell _him what is going on with him because it's only fair that he knows."

"Yoru," Eien growled. "I've already told you that I don't want to–"

"This is for your own good, you freaking brat," Yoru snapped, a new crack appearing on his face, this one going below his right eye. Eien caught sight the fracture and immediately shut his mouth. Sasori could feel the trepidation dripping from Eien at this point and he sighed, his eyes closed.

"All right, Yoru, what is it that you want me to tell Eien?" he asked, his eyes opening once more to see Yoru's glower lessen some. "And you will have to be specific because there is a lot that I haven't talked about."

Sasori saw Eien shoot him a glare and he couldn't contain his next sigh.

"How about starting from a few weeks ago," Yoru said and Sasori saw Eien flinch.

Sasori tsk'd his tongue and decided it was time to talk about _that_. "And what about it?"

Yoru scoffed and pulled his legs under him so he could sit criss-cross on the table. "An explanation."

Sasori looked at Eien who was staring at the ground, refusing to have any eye contact. Sasori began talking anyway. "What happened back then was normal, Eien, I just never expected it to happen so soon." Eien looked up then and Sasori called it an accomplishment. "For you it came out as a defense when normally it takes a few more centuries to call it out on your own. But when you do, you can control it to some degree." Sasori lifted his hand so it wasn't by anything and opened it palm-up. A black flame appeared and Eien blanched before crossing his arms, but Sasori saw more. Eien was remembering the pain of having the flames inside of him.

"For me, I can turn it into flames and nothing more–"

"But what is it?" Eien asked and Sasori thought on it for a moment before closing his palm, extinguishing the flames.

"I supposed you could say it's the highest form of power our souls can make. It burns through anything, including souls themselves." Eien's eyes widened and Sasori was sure that he saw Yoru stiffen, another crack appearing, but this one on the demon's hand. "Normally, when it touches a soul, the soul has no chance of survival, and it begins to burn up, but slowly. Luckily for Yoru, your's wasn't truly developed and I managed to stop the burn before anymore damage could be done."

Sasori saw Yoru staring at him with some form of contempt and he couldn't really fathom why. He turned his attention back to Eien who looked pallid. "Like I was saying before, I have only been able to keep mine in one form and that is fire. But my father had full control and had infinite forms for it. He could even turn it into weapons," Sasori said as he summoned the jet-black sword that he had always favored. "But this was the only one that he left behind after he passed on, deeming anything else too dangerous to be kept around." he turned the sword by it's hilt and looked down the flat of it. "Though this was the only weapon he ever made that was made entirely from his aura, everything else just gilded in it."

"So that sword… it has the same effect," Eien said slowly and Sasori nodded before sending it back to the Underworld.

"Now that I have explained that, let's get back to you," Sasori said and Eien gulped. "Your aura didn't have any true form at that time and you had no control over it. This is something that can only be used with discipline. I had only gotten full control just a little over four-hundred years ago, but I am still unable to go beyond a flame. For you to be able to even use it at your age and development," Sasori narrowed his eyes in thought and Eien looked away once more. "I know what triggered it to come out and all I can say is I'm sorry for that."

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Eien asked and Sasori pursed his lips.

"If you want to learn how to control it, it will take concentration and patience, and it will be harder than anything you've ever done before. It's best to train in the Underworld for this just so you have less disturbance and variables to deal with, like tiring from training. But for this to happen you have to have confidence."

Sasori heard Yoru scoff and Eien sent the demon a glare.

"You have to balanced all around to get to this power, but knowing you, you'll probably overwork yourself and managed to do it within a few months."

Sasori saw some color come back to Eien's face, almost in a blush but he wasn't sure because he was distracted by Yoru falling off the coffee table and onto the floor.

Eien nearly jumped from his skin and Sasori sighed in annoyance. "You overworked yourself," he muttered before kneeling next to the demon, and motioning for Eien to come over. The teen did so, but with indecisiveness.

Sasori poked Yoru in the head and the demon growled at him, having enough energy to lift his head. Sasori frowned as he saw half of Yoru's human face was gone. Eien gasped beside him and Sasori grabbed his son's hands and put them on Yoru's back.

"We're going to have a crash course training in fixing a demon's shell. It's not like healing, and you don't use any of your own aura to add to the mix. You manipulate the demon's soul to form a new body, as they aren't able to do it at times, and it's very simple most of the–"

"Can you just do it, it hurts like fucking hell," Yoru barked, half of his voice coming out in screeches.

Eien blanched further and Sasori kept his son's hands on the demon. "Just feel his soul, then the parts of the shell which are damaged. You know what Yoru looks like so just use his soul to put the parts back together."

Eien nodded but Sasori still felt trepidation from him as he moved his hands away from his son's. It took a moment for Eien to actually feel what was wrong and Sasori watched silently, as Eien pursed his lips in concentration and began using Yoru's soul to complete the body once more. It took a few minutes of hard control but Yoru finally gasped as his body was finally able to breathe properly again.

Eien moved his hands away from the demon's body and Sasori noticed the shaking in them. His eyes were wide and Sasori could practically hear the hammering of Eien's heart.

"Like I've told you before, I will not bother you about your role anymore, but there are some things that need to learned for the better. If you really don't want to, I understand, but some of those things can save lives." Yoru finally managed to get up, a triumphant smirk on his face and Sasori nearly rolled his eyes. "And in some cases, it would be wise to listen to Yoru when he's trying to help you."

The demon's expression contorted into one of nausea and he ran into the closest bathroom where the sound of vomiting could be heard. Eien almost looked as sick as the demon and he began stuttering, "D-d-did I–"

"No," Sasori said quickly before standing. "Yoru just needs a soul to manage his human body, but until then he'll be feeling sick. Hikari should be here soon anyway."

Eien nodded and got up as well, but he wasn't looking at Sasori. The Devil thought that was the end of their conversation and moved to the kitchen to get a snack when he heard a small, "Thank you."

He stopped and nearly smiled as he replied with a small hum.

**Review?**


End file.
